Butterfly Effect
by DizzyDG
Summary: Jaime gives his father his hearts desire, leaving the Kingsguard to take a wife. His simple decision sets the future of Westeros on a very different path. Extremely AU. Rated M. Jaime/OC. Robb/OC
1. Released

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the original characters or worlds of the great GRRM. Neither do I own house Crakehall but Lanette Crakehall is very much my own creation, as are any other OC's that crop up!

**A/N: **Hello readers!

I just couldn't resist posting another story. My priority right now is still Truth Breeds Lies but this is a little side project I've been working on that I've decided to share with you. I'm telling this story in parts as you can see below. Part one will obviously be focusing on Jaime but you've probably noticed my favourite Stark is tagged and after a time jump to part two he will make his appearance but you'll have to be patient for him!

Anyway, this fic is extremely AU so if you're not into big changes from canon then this probably isn't for you as I am probably going to use very few (if any) canon events in this story. However, if you're a fan of the big AU then I really hope you enjoy this.

Here's chapter one anyway, do let me know your thoughts!

:)

* * *

**Part I**

* * *

**Released**

* * *

Jaime sat outside her chambers, just listening to the screams and the cries and the curses coming from within. He had promised to be there with her but that was before. Before he had seen her and Robert in that nursery she had spent the best part of the last three moons making just perfect for her little stag. They hadn't known he was there, that he had relieved his fellow Kingsguard of his post and taken over. They hadn't seen him but he had seen them. Robert had his hand splayed out across her growing stomach, just waiting for the babe to move. Jaime had seen the moment it had, seen the gruff King's icy eyes light up in wonderment. He had seen them fix on his beautiful sister then and to his horror her own had met his and he had seen a warmth and affection in those green orbs that she had told him repeatedly she did not possess for her husband. Jaime had seen it. It might not have been love but it was far more than the nothing she had always made it out to be. She would deny it if he confronted her with it, she would twist him round her elegant fingers as she always did and make him feel like the only important thing in the world. Make him feel as though they were the only two people in the world.

Instead of confronting her and letting her reel him back in he had gone instead to Robert. He had made his own decision without seeking her advice or approval. It was probably the first time in his life he had ever made a conscious decision without involving her. As he thought that he faltered for the first time, wondering if he was doing the right thing. _It's too late, _he reminded himself as she screamed out in pain again. He felt almost guilty then for leaving her, for breaking his promise. Then he reminded himself of the countless promises she had made to him that she had thrown carelessly aside when they no longer suited her. Sitting here thinking of them made him begin to wonder why on earth he had ever loved her in the first place. _We're two halves of one whole Jaime … we were made to be together, always …_

"Jaime?"

"Father," he snapped himself out of the past and looked up at him.

"From the King," Tywin said, extending the roll of parchment.

"It's done?" he said almost disbelievingly.

"You're released from your vows," his father confirmed; "the party will be departing Crakehall soon"

"We will marry here?" Jaime asked him almost sharply.

"Of course," he raised his brows, "you will want your sister there will you not? She will be in no state to travel, not so soon after birthing a child"

"Of course," Jaime muttered his agreement. This wasn't exactly going according to his plan.

To his irritation his father sat down next to him then, his expression as stony and unreadable as ever but Jaime could see the slight shake in his hands before he clasped them tightly together in front of him. His father would never admit it but Jaime would bet his inheritance that he was thinking of his own wife. Jaime swallowed hard then and felt guilty for wishing his father had left him alone. Sometimes he missed his mother so much it hurt, but then he had always had Cersei to turn to in his darkest moments. His father had no one and Jaime was willing to bet that when he lost his wife he lost part of himself as well, the part that had made him smile and laugh and show kindness. Jaime vaguely wondered if his father would ever regain those abilities. His mind wandered then to his intended, Lanette Crakehall, a year his junior and said to be incredibly beautiful. He wondered if she would ever make him feel whole and alive. He wondered if losing her would kill something inside him.

Somehow he doubted it, but it was too late to change his mind now.

* * *

Lanette surveyed her chambers, her eyes lingering on the large trunk on her bed which was already half full of her belongings. Everything she wanted to take with her to her new life would have to fit in there. Everything. She swallowed hard then and crossed to her vanity, opening up the drawers and the dainty little boxes, casting her eyes over the trinkets and jewels she had built up over the course of her life. Her mother had told her not to worry too much about packing fine dresses and jewels as she was marrying into the wealthiest family in the Seven Kingdoms. Doubtless her husband would see to it that she had the most expensive dresses and shiniest jewels to match her status, to show the world their wealth. Lanette wasn't as bothered as her mother was about the wealth and the gifts that may be showered on her, she was more concerned with the man she was to marry. Her intended. Her betrothed. Her future husband.

Her forever.

Like it or not she would marry Jaime Lannister and one day become the Lady of the Rock. Her mother told her she was lucky, that she would doubtless be envied by all the maidens of Westeros. When word had first come that Tywin Lannister was offering to match his son with her, her father had not believed it, had named it a hoax. It was only after meeting with the Lord of Casterly Rock in person that he finally accepted the truth of the offer. Lanette knew her dowry was a substantial one and that consequently her own mother would be lacking in finery for the next year. She hadn't complained though, being able to say her daughter was to be wed to the finest man in the Kingdoms was reward enough for her. Lanette said all the right things and went through all the right motions but in truth her mother was far more excited about the wedding than she was. In truth all she felt was a rising sense of panic every day that went by. Every day that brought her closer to the departure from Crakehall and from everything she knew.

They would leave in the morning. It would take just over a week to reach the Capitol. Three days along the Ocean Road and then seven along the Gold Road. She had already memorized the route in her mind and knew all the towns and inns they would stop at along the way. Her father hadn't asked her what she was doing as she traced her finger along the lines of the map in his study. He was a quiet man but Lanette knew well enough that he understood her growing fear far better than her mother did. Her mother assumed she was full of joy and grateful that such a high match had been made for her. Truly she was grateful, but that did not stop the nerves nor the apprehension. What if Jaime Lannister didn't like her? What if he thought her ugly? What if he took an endless stream of whores to his bed? Perhaps he would drink. Strike her. What if she couldn't bear him a son?

She turned away from the mirror then, her stomach churning so relentlessly that for a moment she thought she might actually be sick. Thankfully it passed as she sat herself down on the edge of her bed and took deep, measured breaths. Gods, she needed to pull herself together, remember her house words that her brothers would call out to opponents in tourneys at the top of their lungs. _None so fierce. _She would have new house words soon enough though and that thought made her want to cry. No more days here after tomorrow. Perhaps if her husband allowed she would be able to visit. Perhaps. There were so many uncertainties in her mind now that she could not quite decide which was the most pressing to her. She took another deep breath before standing up and crossing to her dresser. There was no point in worrying about the potential monster her husband could be, not until she met him and saw him with her own eyes at least. Right now she needed to just pull herself together and get on with packing her things. One thing she determined was that she would not be broken by Jaime Lannister, nor by any other man. She was Lanette Crakehall and no matter where she was in the world she would always have that to comfort her, the memory of home and of her family.

_None so fierce._

She wondered if Jaime Lannister knew her house words, the thought bringing a small smile to her face.

* * *

He was perfect. A squishy, wrinkled, tiny, pink bundle of perfection that she could scarce believe could exist in such an imperfect world. Surely he was too good for this place, too good to have come from her and Robert. Cersei's hand shook slightly as she reached her fingers out to trail them ever so gently down his cheek. His skin was smooth, ever so soft and smooth, perhaps the softest thing she had ever felt under her touch. Softer than the flowing silks of her wedding gown that had felt as smooth as water under her touch. Softer than the sands on the beaches of Casterly Rock. Softer than Jaime. She swallowed then, meeting the perfect blue eyes of her son. Robert's son. Jaime had promised to be there with her but he had left her in agony surrounded by women who clucked and fussed and meant nothing to her. He left her at the mercy of the Maester who prodded her intimately and tried to tell her what to do. As if he knew. As if he had any idea at all the pain she was experiencing. The sheer agony that tore through every pore of her body. He had left her. The one thing he had promised that he would never do. No matter what.

She supposed if she didn't have her perfect new born baby in her arms that she might be more angry with him. As it was she hardly cared any more. She loved Jaime of course she did, but he almost paled into insignificance when compared to the tiny creature in her arms. The tiny creature that she had nurtured inside her for nine moons. The little thing that would nudge her at night and keep her awake. She never minded though because she loved the feeling of him moving inside her. Even more she had loved the look of wonder in Robert's eyes when he had laid his hand atop her rounded stomach and felt him move for the first time. _That's a Baratheon alright, he'll come out fighting! _He had turned that wondrous look on her then and she had quietly, secretly, almost without meaning to, given him a piece of her heart that day. Robert was far from perfect but he was handsome and strong and on occasion he could be caring and almost loving. It hadn't always been that way but he had become gentler since she had told him she was with child. Cersei knew deep down that he still pined for his Stark girl, the memory of their wedding night still stung, but now she had given him a Prince she was hopeful that they could make progress. Perhaps love would grow, perhaps it wouldn't. They could care though couldn't they?

A slight twinge of guilt stabbed at her then as she thought of Jaime. Jaime who she had promised herself to so many years ago. She had sworn to him as he stuck his hand up her skirts that he would be the first man to have her but when it came to it she had denied him. When he came to her before her wedding to Robert she had sent him away, closed the door on him and broken her promise. Robert had taken her honour, remained the only man to have possessed her completely. Sometimes she saw the look of betrayal in Jaime's eyes when she leant in to better hear something Robert was saying to her or when she laughed out loud at one of his japes. Part of her felt guilty but the other part was angry with him for not understanding. It had not been her decision to marry Robert Baratheon and become Queen. Her father had decided that for her and she had to do as she was bid. Once it was done she decided to make the best of it and try and get on with him. Surely Jaime didn't want her to be miserable in her marriage? Surely he loved her enough that he would want her to be happy? It didn't mean that she didn't love him, but she was Robert's wife and there would be no undoing it, especially now they shared such a perfect wonder. She turned her eyes back to her son then and smiled, only turning away from him when the door creaked open.

"I would have been here sooner," he said almost sheepishly and she couldn't help but beam at him.

"Come and meet your son," she said and he crossed slowly to her.

"Such a little thing," he said, a softness to his voice she had never heard before.

"He didn't feel all that little," she said wryly and he chuckled in response.

"A hearty, healthy Baratheon," he smiled, reaching his hand to stroke down his cheek.

"Fierce as a lion," she added and he moved his eyes to hers.

"A formidable combination," he stated.

"The perfect combination for a Prince," she returned and he smiled widely.

"Indeed," he agreed with her, moving his eyes back to the baby.

"What would you name him my love?" she asked him then and she saw him pondering it for a moment.

"Steffon," he said after a while, "for my father"

"Perfect," she said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I should leave you to rest … I will come again in the morning," he said then, straightening up.

"Goodnight Robert," she said softly and he seemed to hesitate before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Goodnight," he said softly, his eyes lingering on his son for a moment before he made for the door.

Her eyes went back to Steffon then as she heard it creaking open again, fully intending to let herself be absorbed by her new son and all the wonder of him as he clenched and unclenched his tiny fists, his lips pursing slightly as he moved his head from side to side. She let her fingers run across the back of his hand then, still marvelling at just how very soft he was, her heart swelling with pride as she gazed down at the most perfect thing she had ever seen.

"Cersei," she snapped her head back to the door to see Robert still stood there watching her; "thank you for him … truly, it is everything to me."

She could only nod for him, her throat constricting as emotion welled up in her. He seemed to understand, nodding in return before he really did leave the room. She took a deep shuddering breath once he had gone and willed herself not to cry. Perhaps it would not mean all that much to any other woman but for her it was the kindest and sweetest thing her husband had ever uttered to her.

* * *

"I thought he'd never leave," Jaime said and Cersei turned her head to him, her eyes cold.

"I thought you'd never come," she returned, her icy tone like a slap in the face.

"You're angry with me," he stated.

"You promised you'd be with me and then you left me alone," she hissed at him.

"Now you know how it feels," he said evenly and she swallowed hard.

"It's not the same," she said, shaking her head.

"Isn't it?" he raised his brows; "I gave up everything for you Cersei, what did you ever give up for me? Every promise you have ever made me you have tossed aside as you did me as soon as Robert Baratheon came looking for a Queen. And then you expect me to be at your side while you bring his squalling brat into the world, yet another reminder that he had been in your bed; that he has had everything that should have been mine!"

Steffon let out a cry from his cradle then and she shot a glare at Jaime before throwing the covers off her bed and going at once to her son. Jaime was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face as she bent down to scoop him out before carrying carefully back to her own bed and dropping her nightdress from one shoulder so he could latch on and feed from her. She could feel Jaime's eyes boring into her as her son continued to feed and after a long minute she could no longer stand it and so she raised her own to meet his defiantly. Something like acceptance shone in his green stare then and for a second she was hopeful. He dashed those hopes in the next instant though.

"I'm leaving the Kingsguard," he said.

"Why?" she asked him in return, her eyes widening in horror.

"Because I no longer have any reason to be here," he told her.

"What am I? Nothing?" she demanded.

"You were everything to me," he said softly, "but we don't fit anymore Cersei … you chose him"

"He was forced upon me Jaime, you know that!" she protested.

"What happened to the moon tea?" he almost whispered.

"I …" she cast her eyes down to her feeding baby, "I won't apologise for my son"

"Part of you wants him, maybe more of you that you'll admit. Now you've given him a son perhaps you'll be happy … _together_," he almost choked over the last word.

"Jaime I love you," she whispered.

"That isn't enough anymore Cersei," he shook his head, "not when you get to have everything and I get to have nothing"

"What do you want? Name it, I will give it to you," she said desperately; "just don't leave me"

"I have to before this kills me. You made your choice when you chose to keep his child," he said quietly, "now I have made mine"

"Change it back," she demanded of him.

"It's far too late for that," he said, smiling wryly and shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, fear gripping her.

"The Crakehalls will arrive in just over a week," he told her and her heart almost stopped.

"Jaime …" she began.

"Lanette," he said, meeting her eyes, "she's said to be incredibly beautiful, I think she will make me most happy"

"Jaime don't," she shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"All you had to do was choose me Cersei," he said sadly.

"I choose you," she whispered, "Jaime please … you're everything to me"

"Then choose me, right now, choose me over him," he said, his eyes fixed on Steffon.

"Jaime, he's my son!" she said, aghast.

"Goodbye Cersei," he said, turning away.

"Jaime! Jaime wait!" she hissed at him but he did not turn back, continuing out of the door.

* * *

Jaime couldn't sleep. A summer storm was lashing down against the windows but even if the keep was deathly silent he doubted whether he would be able to close his eyes. Guilt was gnawing at him but oddly he didn't think it was guilt over Cersei. He couldn't deny that he was still aching for her, that despite his words he had been fighting with every fibre of his being not to rush to her side and take her in his arms and tell her that he loved her, that he had made a mistake and that he would never leave her. It had taken everything in his power to keep himself rooted to the spot and not give in to her pleading tone. He gave in every time, that's what he reminded himself. He reminded himself that he had stood guard outside her chambers while her husband fucked her, while a man that wasn't him possessed her entirely. That she had let that man's seed take root inside her and gone through months of carrying his child and hours of agony to deliver him his heir. She could deny it all she wanted, Jaime knew she cared for Robert and he would not stand by and watch her fall further in love with him only for her one day to turn around and tell him she no longer wanted or needed him. Best he sever the ties now while he still had at least some of his dignity intact. Cersei had stripped him of almost everything but he still had his honour. That he would give to Lanette Crakehall and see how his sweet sister enjoyed that.

His stomach twisted guiltily again then. He had taunted Cersei with Lanette, purposefully mentioned her beauty as he knew it would twist like a knife in his sweet sister's side. He felt the guilt because he had yet to meet the girl and already he was using her as some kind of pawn in his and Cersei's twisted game. Perhaps be could be happy with the Crakehall girl but he was terrified that she would never be able to eclipse the love he had for Cersei. Would she resent him if he were cold and distant? He could try couldn't he? Could he not try and give her everything he had left, everything that he had not poured in vain into loving his sister? Surely he could try. He turned over impatiently in bed and sighed heavily. He had just over a week until she would arrive and then a week after that before the wedding would take place. A little over two weeks to get his head together and prepare himself for a lifetime with a woman he knew next to nothing about. He swallowed hard. Perhaps it would be easier once they were away from the Capitol? His father seemed keen that he and his new bride would take up residence as soon as possible at Casterly Rock and for once Jaime didn't fight him on it. It would be better for him and his for his poor wife if they were as far away from Cersei as possible. Likely his sister would feel the same way once the wedding was over and done with. She would not want him parading his pretty new wife around under her nose. No. His father was right. Wed her, bed her and carry her off to the Rock.

He almost snorted in amusement then. As if it could possibly be that simple. As if he could just marry the pretty Crakehall girl that he had known for all of a week and just forget all about his twin, his other half, the woman he supposed he had loved for his entire life. But then if Cersei could do it, why not him? If she could learn to love her brutish, unfaithful husband then surely he could learn to love his Crakehall wife, he had every confidence she would have all the charms Robert could never hope to possess. He could at least try. He _would _try. He promised himself that then as he forced his eyes closed. He promised himself over and over that he would try and be the best husband he could be, to show kindness and devotion to his wife and never make her suffer the shame he had suffered at Cersei's hands. He would _try. _It was all he could do.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter one down, any thoughts or comments would be wonderful.

:)


	2. Games

**A/N: **Wow, wow, one thousand times wow! Such an amazing response to the first chapter - thank you everyone so much, I thought this would just be a little side project that a couple of people enjoyed reading, I did not expect so many reviews/follows/favourites. It's crazy, but I am so grateful!

**KD: **Thank you, I hope the second chapter lives up to the first. Jaime and his bride meet in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

**Guest: **Thank you very much - here's the new update!

**ILoveStallison: **Here's the update you wanted - hope you enjoy!

**Guest: **I very much intend to continue and I'm so pleased you're enjoying it so far. As for Lanette, I am basing her looks on Annabelle Wallis who has been in The Tudors and Peaky Blinders (and no doubt many other things but that's where I know her from!)

Right-ho you amazing people, here is chapter two, I very much hope you enjoy it and would appreciate your thoughts.

Thanks again everyone!

:)

* * *

**Games**

* * *

Cersei watched, stony faced, as the party clattered into the inner courtyard. She could see her father there, heading down the steps of the keep to greet the new arrivals. A woman shifted down her hood then and she could see the long, golden hair, perhaps a few shades paler than her own. It hung down her back in curls and when she lifted her head to meet Tywin's eyes Cersei could grudgingly admit that she was indeed very beautiful. The girl was smiling now but Cersei kept her own face impassive as she gazed out at her, the woman who would soon be stealing Jaime away from her. She only turned from the window when she heard Steffon's insistent cries coming from down the hallway. Her attention was fixed on him then as she strode back down towards her own chambers, surprised to see that Robert was already in there, bending over the cradle and shifting their son carefully into his arms. Steffon calmed a little but cries were still leaving his mouth so she made her way further inside and Robert moved his eyes to her, sensing her presence.

"He wants something I can't give him," he chuckled.

"No doubt, he's a greedy little thing," she smiled, coming to him and allowing him to ease the baby into her arms.

"Did you get a good look at her?" Robert asked her then as she settled into a chair to feed her son.

"Who?" she returned.

"The Crakehall girl," he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Not really," she said, keeping her eyes fixed on Steffon as he nursed.

"We're dining with them tonight," he said then.

"Are we now?" she looked up at him, arching one of her brows and he smirked slightly.

"Your father's orders. How I wound up taking orders from him I don't know," he said heavily.

"He'll be gone back to the Rock soon," she said soothingly.

"Aye … right enough, still … tonight will have to be endured," he said.

"Perhaps we could break out the good wine?" she suggested with a small smile.

"I knew there was a reason I married you," he chuckled.

"Only one?" she asked him in amusement.

"I have something for you," he said then, beckoning one of her maids forward.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"I thought you could wear it tonight," he said as the maid pulled out a dress from the box on the bed she hadn't noticed when she'd come in.

"Is that Myrish lace?" she asked, her eyes wide as she took in the cream silks trimmed with the fine golden lace.

"Yes," he confirmed, "you deserved something fine, after the gift you have given me"

"Thank you my love," she whispered then, fighting to keep her emotions under control.

"I look forward to seeing you in it," he said then and she smiled for him.

He returned her gesture before coming forward and placing a kiss to the top of her golden hair before running his hand tenderly across Steffon's head. She watched him leave then with a small smile playing about her lips. Perhaps Jaime was right. Perhaps the best thing for both of them would be to both move along with their lives without one another. She swallowed hard then. Being without Jaime didn't seem right somehow. Just thinking about him not being with her always made her feel empty inside, like part of her was missing. She loved Jaime. He was part of her. Letting him go was not something that she had ever thought she would have to consider, let alone contend with. She made her mind up then, calling for one of her maids to come in to her. One came after a moment and dropped into a low curtsey before her.

"My brother's intended has arrived," she began, "I'd like you to go to her and invite her to share some tea with me so we can get to know one another before the dinner tonight"

"Yes your Grace," her maid curtseyed again.

"And have someone bring us some tea and some lemon cakes," she added.

"Yes your Grace," the girl repeated before backing from the room.

* * *

Lanette hadn't been sure what to think when one of the Queen's handmaiden's had come to her and informed her that her Grace wanted to have tea with her before the evening dinner. Thankfully her mother had flown into action at once, pulling out one of her best gowns and forcing her in front of the vanity so she could make sure that not a single hair was out of place. She tried to calm her beating heart as her mother brushed her curls through until they shone, braiding a plait on either side of her head before pinning it securely at the back, the rest she left hanging loose. Before Lanette even had a chance to appraise her mother's handiwork she was being pulled up to her feet again and practically dragged out of the dress she had arrived in. Her mother laced her tightly into the new one and Lanette knew better than to complain that she could barely breathe in the red crushed silk. A thin golden chain was placed around her neck then with a ruby glinting off the end of it. If this attire did not appease the Lannister's then Lanette wasn't sure what would.

"What do you think?" she asked her mother nervously then.

"You look perfect, a proper Lannister lady," her mother beamed in response.

"Not quite yet mother," Lanette smiled faintly.

"Soon my dear," her mother said, grasping the tops of her arms and placing a kiss on either of her cheeks before releasing her.

"Wish me luck mother," she said, taking a deep breath and smoothing her hands down her skirts.

"Good luck," he mother smiled and she managed to return it before making her way to the door.

Once in the hallway she asked one of the guards outside to kindly point out the way to the Queen's chambers. He offered to escort her there and she agreed gladly, it would do no good to get lost and be late for tea; that would not be the best first impression to make. Her stomach fluttered nervously at the thought of coming face to face with the woman who would soon be her good-sister, her betrothed's twin. She had not yet met Ser Jaime himself, his father had assured them all that he would be present for the dinner. She had wanted to ask where he was but she had held her tongue and nodded and smiled as was expected of her. Lord Lannister had bestowed a smile on her but he seemed a rather cold sort of man and her father had already warned her that he was not a man to cross. She wondered if the Queen would be warmer as the guard in front of her came to a halt, gesturing to the door to the right and bowing lowly to her. She thanked him and managed a smile for him before she stepped up to the door and took a deep breath before knocking twice. The voice that told her to enter sounded kindly and she took some strength from that before doing as she was bid.

"Lady Lanette I presume," the beautiful woman smiled at her from her armchair.

"Yes your Grace," Lanette replied, dropping into a curtsey before her.

"Come, please, sit with me," Cersei gestured to the chair opposite, a smile fixed on her face.

"I must thank you for inviting me your Grace," she said then as she sat herself down.

"It is the least I can do given Jaime's inattentiveness," Cersei said, leaning forward to pour the tea.

"Your Lord father explained that he was otherwise engaged," Lanette said then.

"In the tiltyard no doubt … one would think he was already married, to his sword," she raised a brow.

"I hear there is no better swordsman in the Kingdoms," Lanette accepted her cup.

"No indeed," Cersei took a sip from her own.

"Forgive me your Grace … I have not yet congratulated you on the birth of your son," she smiled.

"Thank you," Cersei forced a smile for her, up close the woman was irritatingly beautiful.

"I hope I will be as blessed as you," Lanette commented.

"Don't we all," she said quietly, trying not to narrow her eyes as the woman sipped on her tea.

Cersei appraised her then, wondering how best to play her. Should she make her feel welcome, as though she could be a friend and a confidant or should she put her on her guard, make her feel on edge and as though she was a woman to be feared? The second option was one she thought she might enjoy but in ran the risk of pushing Jaime further away from her. If she befriended the girl perhaps she would be less eager to leave so soon for Casterly Rock. She caught her deep blue eyes then and brought another smile to her face which the girl returned almost shyly. Yes. Cersei could be the friend, the perfect good-sister. She could play that role if it meant Jaime would stay.

The door opened then and she looked towards it, expecting Robert but faltering when she saw it was in fact her brother who had stormed in. She saw the look of panic set deep in his eyes which were just like looking at her own and she fought to bring another sweet smile to her lips. He narrowed his eyes at her then for a moment before brightening his expression as his _betrothed _turned in her own chair to see who had entered the room.

"My Lady Lanette, you must forgive me for not greeting you," he said then and she rose to her feet.

"There is no need for forgiveness Ser, it is a pleasure to meet you," she curtseyed to him.

"The pleasure is mine I'm sure," he said and Cersei saw him appraise her closely.

"Don't worry, I kept your intended entertained," Cersei said then, her eyes cold on his.

"I'm sure you did, thank you sweet sister for being so _attentive,_" he returned.

"It was my _pleasure _dear brother," she simpered.

"If I may pull her away, I had thought my Lady that I could show you around the grounds," he smiled.

"That would be most wonderful Ser," a slight blush appeared on Lanette's cheeks.

"We will trouble you no longer sister," Jaime said, holding out his arm to his intended.

"Thank you for the tea your Grace, it was most kind," Lanette smiled at her.

"It was nothing, no trouble at all for my soon to be sister," she forced a smile back.

"I'm sure we'll see you at dinner," Jaime said.

"You can count on it," Cersei said softly enough but he heard the underlying threat in her voice.

* * *

Jaime looked sideways at Lanette as the wandered out in the gardens. His mind was racing with something to say to her but nothing he thought of seemed the right thing and so he kept his mouth shut. She seemed perfectly content in the silence, her steps relaxed and her grip on his arm gentle as they ambled along.

"Have you seen my father yet?" she broke the silence.

"Yes," he smiled, turning his head to her, "when I was looking for you … it is good to see him well"

"Thanks to you," she said, meeting his eyes.

"I may have save his life but it was his own kindness letting me practice in the tiltyards all hours that gained me the skill," he told her.

"Either way, I know he is very grateful to you … as am I," she said, blushing slightly.

"It was my pleasure my Lady," he smiled and her cheeks reddened even more before she turned away from him shyly.

"It's beautiful here," she said then after a few minutes of silence, "I thought that perhaps it might have been a little worse for wear after the war"

"Certain parts were," he replied, "but the gardens remained untouched"

"There it goes to show that war cannot destroy everything," she said softly.

"It destroyed plenty," he said, slightly more harshly than intended.

"I'm sorry," she apologised at once, "my mother is always telling me to think before I speak … forgive me, I meant no offence"

"It's alright," he said more gently, "I know you didn't … it's just, some memories are still rather raw"

"Of course," she said softly, wanting to say something about the Mad King but not finding the courage to do so.

"The war is over now," he forced his voice to sound bright, "now is a time for happiness"

"I quite agree," she smiled up at him and he returned her gesture.

"If you enjoy the gardens here you will love the ones at the Rock," he told her.

"I cannot wait to see them," she said, "will we leave for there right after the wedding?"

"We will stay a while … the King has requested I help train up some new Gold Cloaks," he said irritably, certain Cersei had been whispering in Robert's ear.

"Her Grace mentioned your skill in the tiltyard," she said lightly but he was instantly on edge.

"Did she?" he forced his own voice to remain even.

"I think it's wonderful that you're passing on the knowledge," she said and he relaxed slightly.

"Thank you," he said, "but I'd best be sure not to pass on all my secrets"

"No indeed," she agreed with a smile, "best save them for your own sons"

"Yes," he smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry," she blushed, "I'm getting ahead of myself … we are not yet wed and already I have you in the tiltyard with our children …"

"Don't apologise," he soothed, "I have often thought of it myself"

It wasn't a complete lie and it seemed to satisfy her as they walked on. There was still a light blush on her cheeks that Jaime found rather endearing despite himself. If it weren't for Cersei and all his feelings being tugged in any number of different directions he imagined that he would find Lanette Crakehall rather more than satisfactory. She was beautiful, that he couldn't deny, she also seemed sweet and kind but he knew well enough that women were skilled manipulators who could put on any number of disguises. Lanette might turn out to be a monster. He had hopes that she wouldn't but one could never be too careful, being around Cersei had taught him that. Cersei. Damn it. He was beyond furious with her for coercing Lanette to her chambers. She may think that his sister was being kind and welcoming but he knew better. Cersei had invited her to rile him and appraise her, no doubt she would give him a list of reasons why Lanette was no good when she next got him alone. He determined then that he would not let her poison him against his intended, he could only hope that she wouldn't succeed in dripping enough poison in Lanette's ear to make her turn on him.

"Ought we to return to the keep?" her voice pulled him from his thoughts, "Dinner will be soon will it not?"

"Yes," he smiled, "best not keep them all waiting."

* * *

Lanette could feel her mother's tension as they walked down the hallways towards the private dining hall where they would spend the evening with the King and Queen as well as Ser Jaime and his father. She had fussed and fussed over Lanette's hair before giving up and braiding it back into the style it had been in before. If Lanette had her way she would just leave her hair loose, it was far too fussy and time consuming to stick endless pins in it and worry over which clasps and jewels would look best in it. Still, she was to be Lady of Casterly Rock and she imagined that jewels in her hair would be the least of her worries. As they approached their destination the two guards on either side of the door bowed lowly before pushing them open so they could walk right through. Lanette was suddenly nervous as she walked slightly ahead, her parents flanking her. Usually she would walk in their wake but she was the focus of all attention now and it did not make her feel comfortable. Jaime smiled at her when she walked in and she felt the tension leave her somewhat. They had not had much interaction besides their walk in the gardens but she felt comfortable in his presence even though she had a feeling that he was being rather guarded with her. She couldn't blame him much for that though, she supposed it would take them both time to get used to one another and she doubted very much that she had helped matters by bringing up the notion of children. She had wanted to take the words back as soon as she had said them but it had been too late. Jaime seemed to have taken it in good grace though and he looked happy enough to see her as he stood up to pull her chair out for her.

A quick glance showed that only he and his father were present so far and she curtseyed and gave her greetings to Tywin Lannister before she seated herself next to Jaime. Her future good-father smiled thinly at her but she didn't take it to heart, her father had told her that he was like that with everyone. Jaime poured some wine for her then and she noted the steadiness of his hand, had she been the one to pour it she imagined that her own would shake. Gods, she needed to get a grip on herself, this would not be the last time she dined with Tywin Lannister so it was best she get used to it. When the King and Queen swept in not a moment later they all stood up from their places, bowing and curtseying to the regal couple. The Queen looked stunning in a beautifully cut cream gown with golden lace trimming it. Lanette bit her lip slightly and wondered if she should comment on it. After the Queen sent her a wide smile she felt brave enough to voice her compliments.

"May I say you look wonderful my Queen, your dress is utterly beautiful," she said.

"Thank you," Cersei smiled at her, "a gift from my husband," she added, laying her hand affectionately on his arm, watching Jaime's reaction from the corner of her eye.

"That reminds me," Jaime spoke up then, "I myself have a gift for my bride"

"Oh …" Lanette blushed as Jaime stood after a curt nod from his father.

"It's for the wedding," he told her, placing a box in front of her.

She gave him her thanks then, her fingers trembling slightly as she eased the lid free, a gasp escaping her mouth when she saw what was inside. It was a golden circlet set with dazzling rubies that made the one hung around her neck seem small and dull. The stones shimmered in the candlelight as she gently stroked her finger down one of them, feeling the cold smoothness under her touch.

"It's beautiful," she finally managed.

"It was my mother's," Jaime said, ignoring the daggers being glared at him from Cersei.

"You will be Lady of the Rock soon enough, the jewels are yours by rights," it was Tywin who spoke to her surprise and she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Thank you my Lord, I will treasure them," she told him and he waved his hand dismissively although she saw a faint smile playing about his lips.

"You will have to wait for the others, but this I wanted you to have," Jaime told her then.

"Thank you," she said, turning to meet his eyes for a moment as he took his place beside her again.

"It's nothing," he smiled at her, still feeling Cersei's eyes boring into him.

"May I see?" her mother spoke up then and she passed the box to her over the table, "What a beautiful wedding gift … it will compliment your gown perfectly"

"I cannot wait to see it," Jaime said then and she felt her cheeks warm again.

"I cannot wait any longer for this meal," the King chuckled then, "come now – bring it in!"

* * *

Cersei fumed as she paced up and down in her chambers. He was keeping her waiting on purpose she knew it and it was only serving to heighten her anger. Damn him. Sitting through that dinner had been hell as she had had to smile and say sweet things when all she wanted to do was dive across the table and wrap her hands around Lanette Crakehall's dainty little neck. Damn her. Damn him. Damn them all. Jaime had goaded her the whole time, telling his intended how beautiful she looked and showering her with compliments, whispering the Gods knew what into her ear and making her blush and giggle. All the time her parents had sat there with identical smug looks of satisfaction on their faces that she wanted nothing more than to knock off. Even Cersei's own father had seemed perfectly relaxed and self-satisfied that he was finally getting Jaime back where he wanted him. Robert had helped in his own way, keeping her glass topped up and applying just the right amount of pressure to her hand when Jaime had presented Lanette with their mother's circlet. She had wanted to wear that for her own wedding but her father had refused her, now he was letting some stranger wear it and all because she had the_ honour _of wedding Jaime. The little bitch didn't deserve it. Any of it.

"You summoned me?" Jaime drawled from the doorway then and she flew at him.

"You bastard!" she screeched, attempting to lash out as he held her back from him, "You complete and utter bastard Jaime!"

"What is wrong with you?!" he demanded.

"You know damn well what's wrong with me! Mother's jewels Jaime … of all the depths to sink to I never dreamed you'd go that far!" she accused him.

"They're Lanette's by rights," he told her calmly.

"Not yet they're not!" she spat, "You haven't married the little slut yet!"

"Don't speak about her like that," he said warningly and she shoved away from him.

"You're pathetic," she said coldly, "you are fickle and weak … Gods Jaime … I never thought you'd be a man to be led around by your cock"

"No?" he raised his brows, "Is that not what you have done to me all these years? At least Lanette will allow me to get between her thighs"

She slapped him then but he didn't regret his words. They were true and she knew it, he knew she knew it from the look on her face. Never before had he seen her look so betrayed and he felt like laughing at the look in her eyes. She had no right to feel betrayed, no reason whatsoever. It was him who should be shouting at her accusingly and reminding her of all the promises she had made to him. He should remind her that it was him who had to stand guard outside her chambers while Robert came to her and took his pleasure. He had had to endure all of that and yet she couldn't stand the thought of him being with Lanette. It was pathetic. He wasn't even sure what she was more angry about; Lanette sharing his bed or Lanette being given the jewels of Casterly Rock. She stepped closer to him then and stroked her hand down the cheek she had just slapped. He wanted to push her away but she brought her mouth to his ear and he could feel her hot breath against his skin. Damn her. What was she doing?

"Enjoy your wedding night Jaime," she whispered, pressing her body closer to his; "enjoy fucking her, being inside her, making her come … but I know when you're with her you will only be wishing that she was me …"

* * *

**A/N: **That's chapter two done, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as the first (or more so!) Anyway, I will have another up for you soon.

Thank you and goodbye for now!

:)


	3. Heaven

**A/N: **Another amazing response! Thank you again, all of you, so very much. This little side project of mine seems to have turned into more of a full on thing and I'm pleased to tell you I've almost finished writing part one. It will be fourteen chapters in all so here is number three and I hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and it's the wedding/wedding night so the fic will be earning its M rating.

**Guest: **There's a lot to hate about her so I suppose I can't blame you there.

**neko: **Heeeeeeere's more for you!

**IloveStallison: **The update is here. I can't give that away but I can promise ups and downs.

**KD: **You're totally right, everyone else can see it but question is can Jaime? I am of the belief that Cersei is probably unbalanced at best and close to insane at worst, I agree that there are some seriously loose screws upstairs. Lanette will be spending plenty of time with Jaime in the coming chapters. Glad you enjoyed the last one and hope you like this one too!

Right-ho, here we go again! Thoughts would be awesome, thanks for reading!

:)

* * *

**Heaven**

* * *

Her mother was jabbering away as she was laced into her wedding gown but Lanette didn't hear a word of it, her eyes glazed as she stared blankly into the mirror. She could scarce believe the day had come, the day when she finally left the protection of her family and joined another house. A great house. She almost shuddered at the thought of the weight of responsibility that would be placed on her shoulders after today. The thought of her most important one was nagging at her, her stomach twisting nervously as she thought about the bedding. She was not relishing the bedding ceremony, having seen it first hand when her brother Tybolt had wed the year before. His poor wife had looked terrified as the men had torn at her pretty gown as they all but dragged her from the feast. The women had been just as eager to strip her brother's clothes away from him and Lanette had swiftly averted her eyes. The thought of seeing any man bare made her want to blush let alone her own brother.

"Are we done?" her mother's voice finally cut through the haze and she blinked stupidly.

"Yes milady," the handmaiden bobbed into a curtsey before scurrying away from her.

"You look beautiful," her mother complimented her, her reassuring hands on her shoulders.

"Do I?" Lanette asked her, meeting her eyes fearfully in the mirror.

"My darling you look wonderful," she soothed.

"I hope so," Lanette whispered, "I don't want to be a disappointment mother"

"House words," her mother squeezed her shoulders.

"None so fierce," she said, managing a small smile.

"Better," her mother smiled at her, "and don't let Jaime Lannister forget it"

"Shouldn't you be telling me to be dutiful and obedient?" Lanette's smile widened.

"Of course," her mother said, "but that does not mean you have to be a fool … never suffer him Lanette, you're better than that"

"Thank you mother," she said, swallowing hard.

"Now then … where are those fabulous jewels he gave you?" her mother bustled away to the vanity and Lanette took a deep breath and told herself everything would be fine.

* * *

Jaime was far calmer than he thought he would be as he laced himself into his doublet, his hands not even shaking a little. He smiled to himself in the mirror, he imagined he would be more nervous if his future wife was a troll. Lanette was sweet though and very easy on the eye, he had enjoyed spending time with her over the last week and tentatively getting to know her. He would know every inch of her by the end of the night and the thought made him simultaneously lustful and nervous. He had never been with a woman before, for the eighteen years of his life he had been in love with Cersei and had thought that she would be the first and only woman he joined himself with. That had been a foolish notion and deep down he knew it was a sin to think of her in such a way. Her words the previous week haunted him though, what if he thought of his sister while inside his wife? He felt sick then but he pushed it down, snatching up a glass and pouring himself a hearty measure.

"You're going through with it then," Cersei's voice came from the door.

"Of course," he said, forcing his tone to be dismissive before taking a long sip of wine.

"Don't have too much of that," she said softly, "you don't want to utter the wrong name later"

"You mean as your husband did?" he shot back at her and she flushed angrily.

"I told you never to speak of that," she hissed at him.

"You never could take it could you?" he turned to face her, "Your tongue lashes everyone but no one can dare throw it back"

"You ought to remember who you're talking to," she snapped.

"I know exactly who and _what _I'm talking to," he snarled back and she almost recoiled.

"It's not too late Jaime," she whispered then.

"Play games elsewhere sister, I am no longer interested in participating," he said in a bored tone.

"Do you really think you'll ever be able to love her the way you love me?" she asked him.

"I can have a life with her, something you could never offer me," he answered.

"Will you _love _her Jaime?" she demanded.

"I don't know," he shook his head, "I don't know … but I intend to find out"

"Jaime …" she took a few steps towards him.

"No," he backed away.

"Jaime please," she whispered, "I can't live having not had you … if I must lose you … at least let me have you"

"Have my honour?" he raised his brows, "You promised me yours but you gave it to him, my own is for my wife … I'm expected in the Sept"

"Just once Jaime," she grabbed his doublet in her fists and tilted her head up to him.

"Let go," he said weakly.

"Just kiss me Jaime," she said, pulling him closer.

"No," he pushed her away, his body screaming at him to pull her flush against him and rip her dress away from her.

Despite it all he still craved her but he couldn't do it, not to Lanette, not when he knew that she would likely be as nervous as he was somewhere in the other side of the keep. He didn't know if he would be able to give her his heart, the least he could do was give her his honour. It was about the only thing he had left that Cersei hadn't taken from him and manipulated. He turned back to look at her then and saw the sting of rejection in her eyes tinged with something that looked like disbelief. He had refused her. Never before had he refused her anything. He would try but she would always twist him around to her way of thinking in the end. Not this time though. Not today.

"I love you Jaime," she told him then and he swallowed hard, forcing himself to stay still.

"I'm going to the Sept," he said after a painful minute of silence and with that he turned and marched from the room before his resolve crumbled.

* * *

Jaime glanced sideways at his bride as the Septon wrapped the ribbon slowly around their entwined hands, seeing the way her chest softly rose and fell. He had to give credit to whoever had laced her into her gown, he was having sinful thoughts about her already and they had yet to say the words. Somehow he had resisted the urge to brush his thumb lightly across the swell of her right breast when he had come to cloak her, somehow thinking that the Septon may not approve. Gods she was desirable today, looking every inch the perfect lady, decked out in ivory silks with detailed Lannister lions embroidered in gold on the bodice of her gown. The red cloak he had wrapped around her shoulders went perfectly with the circlet he had gifted her, the rubies glinting in the sun streaming from the windows were almost enough to distract him from her full chest.

"Look upon one another and say the words," the Septon instructed then and they both moved carefully to look into one another eyes.

Jaime did not think of himself as a devout man, he rarely prayed but he had been raised in the faith of the Seven and had called upon them on more than one occasion when he had been serving Aerys. Swearing his life to Lanette in the presence of them though suddenly felt incredibly weighty but his second of doubt deserted him when she squeezed his hand lightly. It was all the encouragement he needed and he opened his mouth to pledge himself to her as she pledged herself to him in perfect unison with him. With that it was done, the Septon closed his book of prayer and nodded with a smile to them as he stepped back and at the action Jaime leant in and carefully brushed Lanette's full lips with his own.

She smiled at him when he pulled away and he couldn't help but return it as the Sept erupted into cheers behind them. Jaime spared the gathered congregation a glance then, seeing Cersei looking livid as she clapped them. His father by contrast had an immense look of satisfaction on his face which for once Jaime didn't mind seeing. He gently unwrapped the ribbon from his and Lanette's hands then, keeping a hold of hers as he passed it back to the Septon with a courteous nod and smile. He tugged her down from the dais then and she fell into step with him, beaming widely at her family as they passed by them. He deliberately avoided looking at Cersei again as they stepped through the doors of the Sept and into the sunlight. He determined that from now on she would not be able to get under his skin; that he would only focus on his marriage to Lanette.

* * *

As the skies grew darker and the laughter and jokes more raucous and inappropriate Lanette knew that the time would soon come for the bedding. Her stomach clenched in knots as she looked at Jaime from the corner of her eye. He didn't seem drunk, he had barely taken two glasses of wine from what she had observed. She herself had stopped after one, her mother had told her that some wine would calm her nerves but it also began to make her feel sick and this evening was bound to be humiliating enough as it was without her falling ill. Vaguely she wondered who would call for the bedding but she quickly stopped thinking as her hand began to shake. Jaime's own came to lay on hers then and she moved her eyes to him and brought a smile to her face.

"Nice try," he smiled wryly and she frowned slightly; "I know you're nervous," he continued, "don't worry … I have no desire to hurt you"

"I fear it matters not either way," she said quietly, "there will be pain, there is nothing you or I can do about it"

"We'll see," he said, squeezing her hand lightly.

She wasn't sure what to make of that so she said nothing, merely smiling again at her new husband before turning her head to observe the dancers. Watching them seemed to calm her somewhat, it was either that or the motion of Jaime rubbing his thumb gently against the back of her hand. The fact that he seemed concerned for her feelings and wont to soothe her made her feel much better about the future of her marriage. If he was always like this then she imagined that there would be little for her to find fault with in their union. Her calm demeanour did not last long though as the King staggered to his feet and clapped his hands together loudly. The music ceased then and her heart hammered so hard that she was surprised that it didn't burst right out of her chest. She swallowed hard then as all attention turned to the King and she knew the words that would come from his mouth before he bellowed them into the vastness of the hall.

"The bedding!"

Her throat was so dry then she found it difficult to swallow as her heart beat even more erratically in her chest. Somehow she managed to get to her feet, her legs shaking as the men approached the top table. Some of them looked faintly embarrassed but others had a look about them that she could only describe as hungry. Several giggling women had already made their way around the table to pull at Jaime's clothes, his doublet was already hanging open and they were tugging his shirt free from his breeches. Lanette's eyes were forced from him then as several pairs of hands grabbed at her. Rough fingers found the lacings of her dress then while more eager hands snatched a feel of her breasts as the practically dragged her down from the high table. She wanted to fight them off, to paw them away but she knew it was a tradition that she had to endure. As terrified as she was for the culmination of the ceremony she wanted nothing more than to be alone with Jaime and his soothing touch. Tears stung her eyes as her bodice came loose, the men pulling her every which way and pawing at any inch of her they could reach as she was pulled into the hallway.

Thankfully as they _encouraged _her up the stairs they seemed to stop touching her in unwanted places, no doubt afraid in their eagerness that they might cause them all to topple down. Lanette looked up as they ascended and saw Jaime almost stripped bare and being shoved into his chambers. An odd sense of relief spread through her then as she realised that she was almost there. Once inside that room the men grabbing and whispering lewd things to her would be shut out and she would never have to endure them ever again.

"The Kingslayer will stab you good tonight," one of the men crowed then, to much laughter.

Her dress was wrenched free from her as they reached the door to Jaime's chambers and her hands went instinctively to cling to her shift as the insistent hands pawed even more at her, trying to pull away her last bit of defence. Jaime looked up at her arrival from his place sat on the end of the bed, two women knelt before him pulling his boots away from him. His eyes met hers then as one of the straps of her shift ripped away causing her to grab quickly at it before her breasts were exposed.

"Enough," he said sharply then and the hands left her at once.

The women rose up from the floor then after they discarded his boots and the others who had been floating around in the chamber joined them in their giggling rush to the door. Lanette didn't take a breath until she heard it slam heavily closed behind them all. Jaime stood then, his eyes searching as he stepped slowly towards her. Somehow she managed to take several deep, calming breaths before his hand came under her chin and lifted her eyes up to meet his.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly and she managed to nod for him, her hand still clinging to the torn strap of her shift; "It's alright," he whispered, his hand coming to hers and moving it gently away from the strap. Her shift slipped down on one side then, exposing one of her breasts and she wanted to hide away from his gaze as his eyes shifted to her half bare chest. His hand dropped hers then and she let it fall limply at her side, trying to keep her breathing even as he let his fingers lightly brush across her bare breast. She swallowed hard then as his thumb came to rub across her bud, feeling it harden under his touch, a gasp leaving her lips which caused his lips to turn up into a smile. Her body was responding to his touch now and relaxing despite itself and Jaime became surer in his movements, allowing his hand to cup her full breast and massage it tenderly. She gasped again and a tiny noise of pleasure left her, causing her to blush and him to smile as he leant in to brush his lips lightly across her neck, his hand still working her breast.

Lanette felt weak at the knees as his hand worked, his lips trailing softly down her neck and collarbone before he nipped the swell of her breast lightly with his teeth, making her gasp and arch her back involuntarily closer to him. She had to grab hold of his shoulders then as he bent down still further so he could take her hardened bud into his mouth, his other hand coming to her waist and pulling her even closer to him. He smiled against her breast as she let out a moan of pleasure, her nails pinching into the skin of his arms. When she moaned out again he moved them backwards towards the bed, his mouth leaving her breast and his eyes finding hers as they moved closer. She gazed up at him, fear gripping her again as his hand came to her other shoulder and slid the strap down, her shift falling fluidly to the floor and baring her completely to him. A blush crept onto her cheeks then that he found so endearing, moving his hand to cup her cheek, her eyes lifting to meet his.

"You're beautiful Lanette," he breathed.

"I'm not sure what to do Jaime … how to please you," she confessed and he smiled.

"Just try and relax," he urged her, taking her hand and tugging her lightly to the bed.

She sat on the edge then and slowly eased herself back onto it, Jaime's eyes raking the length of her body as his hands came to his laces. When he freed his length he saw her eyes widen for a moment before she averted her gaze and he resisted the urge to chuckle, somehow knowing that that would not help the situation. He tossed his breeches aside then and knelt down on the bed, hovering above her and pulling her thighs apart. She shuddered then and he knew it wasn't with desire. Perhaps he could change that? He would definitely try. Lanette felt her heart speed up alarmingly quickly as his body came to settle between her legs, every muscle inside her seemed to tense as she felt him hard up against her thigh. That meant he desired her, her mother had told her that much. The thought of him pushing himself inside her made her tense even more, she couldn't understand how he would even fit. His hand was stroking up and down one of her thighs then and the other came up to cup her face. She managed to meet his eyes then as his thumb rubbed circles on her upper thigh, the action not quite as calming to her as it had been in the dining hall.

Jaime bent to kiss her then, softly at first as she tentatively began to move her lips with his. When he sensed that she was gaining some confidence he slipped his tongue into her mouth, her own coming to tangle with his after a moment. She tasted good, his length unbearably hard now that their naked bodies were pressed so tightly against one another. Still she felt tense beneath him though and he had promised himself that he wouldn't hurt her any more than was necessary. With that in mind he slid his hand even higher up her thigh before slipping it between her legs. She gasped against his lips then and he knew it was in surprise rather than pleasure. He fully intended for the next noise to leave her to be pleasurable though as he pressed his thumb down against that spot and began firmly circling it against her. She was tense for a moment but she soon began to relax as he continued kissing her and putting pressure on that perfect little bud. When she moaned into his mouth he knew he must be doing something right and he allowed his fingers to glide between her legs, feeling her wet for him now.

Lanette felt wanton as she let another moan escape her, the sound humming at the back of her throat and swallowed up by Jaime's mouth on hers. Gods. Her mother had neglected to tell her about this. She had expected to lay there with her legs apart and let him go about his business. What he was doing with his hand between her legs was making her head spin, her chest heaving against his as she tried her best not to let out another wanton moan. His finger teased at her entrance then and in the next moment he had slid it inside her and she had to pull her lips away from his, desperate for air as he began moving it in and out, his thumb still circling against something that was driving her mad with pleasure. Jaime felt immense gratification as her hips rocked up into him, his lips trailing down her neck as he continued to manipulate her body into being ready for him. The sound of her heavy breathing in his ear had him groaning against her skin, his body practically screaming at him to take her. This time he had to listen and so he slid his finger from her irresistible warmth and swiftly pressed his length up against her. He thought about pushing in slowly but he thought that that might just give her time to tense up again so he pushed inside her in one swift motion, filling her completely, a gasp of surprise leaving her mouth as he tore through her maidenhead. Gods she was tight and he was desperate to move but he could see the discomfort etched across her face and so he forced himself to stay still, his lips coming to capture hers again. When he pulled away he looked so deeply into her eyes that he almost scared himself with the intensity.

"Are you alright?" he whispered after a moment and she slowly nodded, her eyes not leaving his.

He rocked his hips then and her nails pinched into his shoulders at the feel of him inside her. It felt so strange, the feeling of him being as one with her, the feeling of her body seemingly stretching to accommodate him. And … Gods, he just felt so big, too big to be able to comfortably fit with her. He rocked his hips again then, his lips kissing her neck tenderly as he continued his slow motion, the discomfort ebbing away the more he moved. Jaime moved his hands to her thighs as he continued on, rubbing up and down them; "wrap your legs around me," he whispered in her ear and she obeyed him, shifting them up around his waist and gasping out as he somehow seemed to bury deeper inside her on his next thrust. Jaime wasn't sure if her gasp was one of pleasure of pain and he was scared to lift his head to see her expression as he rocked his hips again. On his next thrust he felt her hands fist in his hair and a sharp cry leave her mouth and he knew that he was finally managing to bring pleasure through her pain. He determined then that he would make her come, pushing her thighs up higher and smiling against the soft skin of her neck when she cried out again on his next thrust.

Gods she felt wanton but she could not help the cries and moans of pleasure leaving her body as Jaime quickened his pace ever so slightly, the pleasure she was feeling only intensifying as he let his hands begin to roam her body. He groaned against her neck then as she tentatively rocked her own hips in time with his. She took heart from his reaction and met his next thrust and the next, his pace quickening even more as he began to lose all control, just letting the pleasure drive him. Lanette let her own hands slowly wander from his shoulders and explore the hard planes of his back, feeling the way his muscles moved as he rocked into her over and over. She just about thought she might explode then as one of his hands came to toy with her breast, his lips kissing her neck and collarbone, his teeth grazing her skin every so often. Her stomach was coiling in knots now that were so full of tension that she knew they would have to snap somehow. Jaime's hand snuck between them then and she felt him place his thumb firmly on that spot again and circle around her until her head swam and her body exploded in a wave of pleasure that consumed every part of her. His breathing was ragged in her ear as she moaned out in ultimate pleasure as she tightened even further around him as she peaked. His own end came then and he spilled himself deep inside her with a final groan of pleasure before his spent body collapsed down against hers, both of them slick with sweat.

They just lay there entwined then, Lanette's legs shifting down lower on his waist and her hand stroking through his hair as she felt his breathing slowly returning to normal against her neck. When he felt he could move he lifted his head to look at her, relieved when she smiled at him and he kissed her lips lightly for a moment before he slipped out of her heavenly warmth and rolled to her side, pulling her with him so she draped across his chest. His hands came to stroke through her hair then, her own fingers lightly tracing patterns across his chest.

"Are you alright?" he whispered after a moment.

"Perfect," she told him, ignoring the hint of an ache between her thighs.

"Good," he kissed the top of her head.

"Was I … I mean … did you …?" she tailed off, too embarrassed to ask him.

"This was quite possibly the best night of my life," he told her quietly.

"Thank you Jaime," she breathed against him.

"For what?" he asked her, frowning slightly.

"For being you," she said sleepily, "for being so gentle, I never expected to feel like this so soon"

"Like what?" he asked then, his heart hammering.

"Wanted," she sighed happily and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't imagine any man not wanting you," he told her honestly.

"Well they can't have me," she said, her eyes fluttering closed, "I'm yours."

* * *

**A/N: **He's married her now, there's no going back! Hope you enjoyed that, more soon.

:)


	4. Yours

**A/N: **Again, just WOW, and THANK YOU! The response ... seriously, my mind is blown, you guys are amazing!

**neko: **Well hopefully it's just the thing to start a Tuesday evening as well ;) Seriously thank you, more is written I promise you - and oh boy yes, she is the Queen of Deviousness.

**jezz: **Aaah, thank you so much, so glad you enjoyed it. Here's the update, hope you like!

**IloveStallison: **Loving your reviews even more! Seriously, thanks!

**Miss Luny: **Thank you very much, here's the new one - hope you enjoy!

**KD: **Yep, he's trying bless him and he's trying hard. Tyrion's ETA is around chapter seven. So weird writing him as a child ... hopefully it works! Thanks again!

Right-ho, on with the chapter - I am just going to go right ahead and give out smut warnings for chapters 4-6. What can I say ... they're newlyweds and they didn't have tv back then ... ;)

Enjoy!

:)

* * *

**Yours**

* * *

_I'm yours._

Those words had made it so difficult for him to fall asleep despite how exhausted he was after the bedding. The way she had said them had been so sweet and she had drifted off into her own dreams not long after uttering them but he had stayed awake, terrified. He should be glad that the beautiful woman still sleeping against his chest was happy. That he had made her happy. Made her feel wanted. He wanted her to feel wanted. She was wanted. He _wanted _her. He ought to be glad but he just felt numb as he lay there twisting a lock of her hair around his fingers absently and just waiting for her to wake up. When she finally stirred against him and raised her head he smiled at her and she returned the gesture, her eyes still bleary with sleep.

"Good morning," he said then and she bit down gently on her lower lip.

"Morning," she replied as he cupped her cheek and encouraged her to lean down and kiss him.

"How are you feeling?" he breathed against her lips when she pulled away.

"In truth a little sore," she confessed, "but nothing a warm bath won't cure I'm sure"

"I'll have the maids bring water, no doubt they'll be knocking down our door at any moment," he said.

"No doubt," she agreed, rolling off his chest and stretching herself properly awake.

"You ought not to do that," he told her and she turned her head to see him on his side gazing at her.

"Why not?" she asked him with a small frown and he trailed his hand down the valley of her breasts.

"Because it makes me want to have you all over again," he growled at her.

"Is that not your right as my husband?" she raised her brows at him and he grinned.

"Yes," he said, brushing a thumb lightly across the swell of her breast, "but I don't want to hurt you"

"I'm fine Jaime," she promised him.

"Truly?" he asked her sceptically.

"Truly," she confirmed, reaching up to thread her fingers through his hair and pull his lips to hers.

He was just about to roll between her legs when the predicted pounding on the door cut their kiss short and he pulled away from her, groaning in frustration. She had an irritated little frown creasing her brow that he couldn't help but kiss before he pulled himself up out of bed and into a robe. He passed her another and waited until she had wrapped it around herself before wrenching open the door.

"Excellent timing," he said darkly and the maids flushed and avoided his eyes.

"Sorry milord, we have come with breakfast and to change the sheets," one of them said.

"Come then," he sighed, opening the door wider and stepping aside, "my lady wife would like some water brought for a bath"

"Yes milord, we will see to it," she promised with a curtsey and he forced a smile before slamming the door closed.

He crossed to sit with Lanette at the table then where their breakfast had been deposited and raised his brows innocently at her exasperated expression. Without asking he knew she had likely been unimpressed at his slightly brisk manner with the maids but she said nothing as she pulled some food onto her plate. He poured her some watered down wine and raised his own glass to her. They toasted one another before taking a sip and he watched her place her glass carefully down before contemplating him for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "but they interrupted what could have been a very enjoyable moment"

"They didn't know that," she tried to sound stern but he saw the corners of her mouth twitch up.

"Yes … well …" he trailed off and started on his own breakfast as a troupe of them trailed passed them with the sheets from the bed.

"There is always later," she said quietly then and he grinned at her.

"Indeed there is," he agreed, leaning forwards and brushing his lips lightly with hers.

They ate their breakfasts in relative silence then, occasionally meeting one another's eyes and smiling at one another like naughty children. The maids traipsed in and out while they ate, remaking the bed and bringing in pails of hot water for Lanette's bath. When they were done they all curtseyed for them and to appease his wife Jaime made sure to thank them warmly. She looked delighted with him for doing so and it made him feel rather self-satisfied. When she was finished she rose up and crossed to the bath tub, dipping her hand in to make sure it wasn't too hot. It felt perfect to her and so she shrugged out of the robe Jaime had given her and stepped into it, sinking down slowly and exhaling in satisfaction as the steaming water engulfed her.

Jaime let his eyes linger on her for a moment as she settled down in her bath, his gaze drawn to the way her breasts peeked tantalisingly out of the water. Gods she was beautiful. He was so lucky to have her and yet it had not yet been a day since he had contemplated taking Cersei the way he had taken his wife. He felt sick with himself then for even thinking about her like that as he gazed at Lanette. He tore his eyes away from her then, disgusted. He couldn't get his sister out of his mind then and he stood up abruptly and went for the dresser, swiftly pulling on his clothing before searching for his boots that the women had tossed aside the night before. When he found them he pulled them on before making for the door.

"Are you going somewhere?" Lanette's voice halted him as his hand came to the latch.

"I have much to do," he said, fighting to keep his tone light.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him then and could hear how concerned she was in her voice.

"Of course not," he said, "I will be back as soon as I can."

With that he wrenched open the door and slammed out of their chambers leaving Lanette thoroughly confused and a little upset in his wake.

* * *

"If that's all you can go," Cersei said coldly and the girl curtseyed and all but fled from her chambers.

Her eyes lingered on the remains of her breakfast then and she resisted the urge break everything on the table. If it hadn't been for Steffon in his cradle on the other side of the room then she imagined that she may well have given in to it. Damn it. She had told herself that she wouldn't care, that she had Robert and that that was enough. Hearing the words from that maids lips though had made her want to scream and rage and curse the Gods. Hearing that Jaime was happy made her feel sick. It wasn't sisterly and it wasn't kind. It was damn right selfish but she couldn't help the way she was feeling. She couldn't help but want Jaime to be miserable with the Crakehall girl, she didn't want him to be happy with anyone but her but it seemed he could be. Damn it. She should have known from the moment she had set eyes on the girl that Jaime would desire her. She was young and beautiful and no doubt firm in all the right places. Cersei had never been jealous of anyone in her life until the previous night when she had lain in bed and tried not to imagine what her sweet Jaime was doing with _that _woman.

Part of her had hoped that he wouldn't be able to go through with it, that he wouldn't be able to bed his wife because of his love for her. Those hopes had been dashed when the maid she had paid to report to her came and told her what she had witnessed. Blood on the sheets. He had done the deed and that had stung her. She could only hope then that neither he nor his wife had been satisfied but the maid dashed those hopes as well. _Smiling and affectionate. _That's how she had described them and it had made Cersei want to strangle her. Damn it. Jealously was not an emotion she was particularly enjoying being consumed with, in fact she damn well hated it. Curse Jaime for leaving the Kingsguard. Curse her father for finding him such an agreeable match. Damn it all. She had no doubt that he would leave for Casterly Rock as soon as he could. Robert had asked him to stay on a while but he had already said that the Gold Cloaks were coming along strong and the he would likely only need Jaime to stay for another week or two at the most. That was all the time she had left with him and yet he didn't seem to want anything to do with her. Likely he would spend his last days at the Capitol between training men in the tiltyard and fucking his pretty new wife. Damn him.

"What are you so riled about?" Robert's voice came from behind her then and she inwardly cursed.

"How can you tell?" she returned, forcing a smile to her face.

"I can practically feel how tense you are," he almost chuckled and her smile came easier.

"Steffon didn't seem to need sleep last night," she lied.

"He seems to be making up for it now," he practically cooed as he peered into the cradle.

"Yes indeed," she agreed with him.

"Perhaps you should have a rest of your own, relax a little," he suggested.

"I can think of a better way to relax," she said, wandering behind him and snaking her hands around his waist.

"Is it not a little soon?" he asked her and she knew without looking that he was frowning.

"Let me be the judge of that," she purred and he stepped away from her and turned to face her, his eyes gleaming with lust which made her feel triumphant.

At least someone still wanted her.

* * *

The longer she was left alone the more miserable Lanette felt as she constantly replayed Jaime's leaving in her mind. She searched and searched for some reason why he would suddenly be angry with her but she could think of nothing. The only thing she could think of was that she had stepped over a line when she had implied that he had spoken out of turn to the maids. Still it didn't make sense to her though as he had taken it all in good grace and kissed her meaningfully afterwards. Everything had seemed perfect but then he had just upped and left and she had no doubt that if she had not spoken up to ask him where he was going that he would have just left her without a word. Her mother had warned her that men could be changeable but surely Jaime's behaviour wasn't normal. She swallowed hard and wondered if perhaps she hadn't pleased him after all. She had been so certain that he had found as much pleasure as she had though and he had seemed eager to bed her again when they had awakened. Gods. Thinking so hard about this was making her head pound and she was glad when a knock sounded at the door. Perhaps her visitor could cheer her up.

"Enter," she called.

"Are you alone?" her mother asked her softly and she nodded; "Oh good," she smiled, coming to sit down opposite her.

"Why good?" Lanette asked.

"Well, we can't very well talk openly in the presence of your husband," she explained.

"Of course," Lanette said dully.

"Are you alright?" her mother asked in concern, "Was he rough with you?"

"No, Gods no," she shook her head, "the bedding was … well it was fine … it's just this morning, he left rather abruptly"

"Doubtless he has much to attend to," her mother soothed.

"Yes," she forced a smile, "no doubt"

"What's wrong my darling?" her mother asked her.

"I don't know," Lanette said honestly, "but there is something I know it … I just can't see what it is"

"You shouldn't worry yourself, your husband will have much to attend to if you are to travel to the Rock soon, likely he is eager to get you to your new home," she smiled.

"Yes," Lanette said, her smile coming easier this time, "yes, perhaps that's it"

"Don't worry yourself my love," she gripped her hand, "you are going to find much happiness in this marriage I just know it."

* * *

Jaime knocked yet another opponent to the ground before pulling off his visor and wiping the back of his hand across his sweat drenched brow. He had tried to think of nothing but the sword in his hand and the man in front of him as he had trained relentlessly for the last few hours. It hadn't worked as it usually would. None of the men he came up against put up much of a fight and he barely had to concentrate to get the better of them. All that just left room for his mind to wander though. Wander between Lanette and Cersei, running circles around the pair of them whilst trying to work out exactly what his feelings were. Really it didn't matter, Lanette was his wife and Cersei was his sister. She had always been more than that though, she was the other half of him, the only thing he had to cling to when their mother was taken. He swallowed hard and sheathed the tourney sword back in the rack before heading back towards the keep. Guilt was bubbling in him again. He had left Lanette alone all day in a place she barely knew the layout of and he knew that she would more than likely have upset herself over the manner of his leaving. No doubt she would blame herself when in reality it was his own thoughts and feelings that had driven him from her presence.

_I'm yours. _

Yes. Lanette was his, she was his where Cersei could never be. She belonged to him where his sister belonged to Robert. He needed to stop pining and lusting after something he could never have when the woman he did have was so close to perfection it scared him. Lanette was kind and sweet and caring and Gods she was so beautiful. He was a lucky man and it was about time he started acting it. Lanette deserved more from her marriage than having to second guess what mood her husband would be in from one moment to the next. He had promised himself to her and her to him. So far she was more than living up to her side of the bargain where he was failing miserably at his own end. He would fix that. He would fix it before they left for the Rock and once they were there he would finally be able to stop looking over his shoulder for Cersei and just concentrate on Lanette. Yes. He had made up his mind. Lanette. He had to pour everything he had left into her and pray that it would be enough.

He took the stairs up to their chambers at a run and was near breathless by the time he practically fell through the door. She was sat in the window seat with her embroidery when he entered and her eyes immediately snapped to him and he saw the apprehension in them before she quickly concealed it and it made him feel even worse. He crossed slowly to her, taking in every detail of her face as she gazed at him as he came ever closer. She set her needlework aside then and stood slowly, his hands coming to cup her face almost possessively as he reached her, his lips crashing against hers before she could say a word. He didn't want to face her questions he just wanted to feel her under his touch and taste her in his mouth. If she was surprised at his actions she concealed it well as she parted her lips to allow his tongue to slide into her mouth, a noise of pleasure humming at the back of her throat as he dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her flush against him.

She gasped against his lips then as he practically ripped open the laces of her gown and began dragging her back towards the bed, her own hands coming to his doublet and swiftly unlacing the ties. They dragged the material from one another's shoulders then, their lips wrenching from one another's as they breathed hard as their clothing fell to the floor. Lanette kicked her shoes away and pulled the laces of her shift loose as Jaime lifted his shirt up and over his head. When he looked back at her she was completely bare and he shoved her down on the bed and pulled himself up between her legs, his hands wrapping around her thighs as he kissed his way up her calf and then along her inner thigh. He kissed between her legs then and her body almost convulsed beneath him. Encouraged by her reaction he allowed his tongue to delve deeper and explore the most intimate part of her as she gasped and moaned out loudly, her hips rocking up against him involuntarily. He pressed her thighs firmly down into the bed then to keep her still and she fisted her hands in his hair in response, not knowing whether she wanted to pull him away or press him further into her, only knowing that she thought she may die of the pleasure he was giving her.

When she moaned out his name as she came to her peak he savoured the sweetness of her, the taste of her like nothing else in the world. Eventually he managed to tear his lips away and began trailing them up her stomach and towards her breasts. She arched her back into him then, her legs coming to wrap around his waist as he continued on up towards her neck. Her hands came to unlace his breeches then and he smiled against her collarbone at her eagerness. Gods she was easy to be with, so easy to touch and kiss and bring pleasure to, to take pleasure from. Right now at this moment she was everything in the world to Jaime and when he pushed inside her and felt her nails clench tightly into the skin of his shoulders he felt truly alive. She felt just as perfect as she had the night before, her tight warmth encompassing him and making him feel as though he didn't belong anywhere as much as he did with her. As much as he did entwined completely with her, her hips rising up to meet his, both of them working in perfect harmony with one another as though they had been made to do this together. Her hands were clenched back in his hair now as he sucked and kissed at her neck, her own lips leaving clumsy kisses along his cheek and hairline between her gasps and moans of pleasure. Their pace was quickening now, both of them desperate to find that bliss in one another's arms that they had found the night before. Both of them wanting to reach their highest heights.

Jaime was pushing himself as far as he could go on each thrust now, the sharp gasps leaving her mouth encouraging him deeper, her legs shifting up higher around his waist. She met his pace, breathless now as he drove her closer and closer to the end, her hands dropping to his shoulders again, rubbing over his muscles before raking down his back. He growled out against her neck at the sting, nipping at her tender flesh with his teeth and causing her to gasp out again. He soothed the sting with his tongue and she tilted her head back to give him easier access to the creamy, soft flesh of her throat. She was coming now he could feel it, feel her clenching around him and he groaned against her, willing himself to hold on. Her nails dug into him again then, her back arching even further into him as he tangled her hair in his hands and pressed his lips against her temple.

"Yours," he growled out, "yours, I'm yours, yours, yours," he punctuated each of his deep thrusts with the word and before long she was chanting it breathlessly with him as she reached her end with a final moan of his name. The sound of it was so perfect that he was groaning out his own release not seconds later, his hands disentangling from her golden tresses and his head lifting so he could look into her eyes that were glazed with perfect satisfaction. Gods she was beautiful. He pressed a kiss to her chin, the crease of her mouth, her cheek, her temple, her forehead, her nose, before he finally placed them on hers and felt her respond to him eagerly. His lips only came from hers when he could no longer draw breath and he pulled away to take in some air, feeling how quickly her chest was rising and falling against his. She slid her hands back up and over his shoulders again then and they shared a smile before he regretfully shifted his body up and away from hers, separating them again. He could have sworn she let out a tiny disgruntled noise as he pulled away and it made him smile to himself as he rolled off her to discard his boots and tug his breeches the rest of the way off. When he had tossed them aside he pulled some of the sheets up from the bottom of the bed and draped them around them.

Lanette came to snuggle against his chest as soon as he had lain back down next to her and he wrapped his arms lightly around her and sighed in contentment. It was only the second night of this but already the weight of her head above his heart felt so familiar and so right and he wondered if he would ever be able to sleep without it there now he had it. She sighed in contentment against him then and he turned his head so he could press a firm kiss to her forehead, feeling her fingers dig into his chest slightly in response which made him smile. He had smiled these past days with her far more than he had smiled in the entirety of the last year. Since Cersei had married Robert. He closed his eyes in despair then and wished he hadn't thought of her, willing her out of his mind as he cradled his naked wife in his arms. Gods there must be something wrong with him. The sooner he and Lanette made plans to leave here and set off to Casterly Rock the better. He didn't know if his mind would be any less confused when they were there but at least he knew he would be far from Cersei's reach. Far away from any of her attempts to lure him back to her. He would not be lured back, he was determined of that, he would not be lured away from Lanette. Not by her. Not by anyone.

* * *

**A/N: **Another one down and still avoiding too much drama. For all those drama fans though there will be some soon.

I'll update later in the week.

Hope you enjoyed and thanks again for such an awesome reception so far.

:)


	5. Insatiable

**A/N: **WOW, over 100 followers - crazy times! Thank you guys so much it is seriously amazing how well this "side project" has been received so far, I think I may have to stop calling it that haha! Anyway, here's another new chapter for you that I very much hope you enjoy!

Thanks again all!

**IloveStallison: **Thank you so much! Here's the update you wanted!

Right-ho folks! Onwards!

:)

* * *

**Insatiable**

* * *

She smothered her face into his shoulder to stifle her cry as he thrust hard once more and brought her entire world crashing down around her. Quite how they had ended up in this situation Lanette didn't know. She had been quite innocently walking down the hallways to have a final luncheon with her mother and father before they returned to Crakehall when Jaime had appeared from nowhere and dragged her into an alcove. At first she had tried to resist him, shoving at his hands as they gathered up her skirts and protesting that they would be found, that she would be late for her parents. Quite when her protestations had turned into her pulling on his laces and wrapping her legs around his waist she didn't know but it had and now her head was buried in the crook of his neck as they clung to one another, both coming down from their dizzying heights. They had been married a little over a week and she had already lost count of how many times they had had one another. Jaime was so irresistible she just could not help but respond to him and his insatiable appetite, even if in this case it was entirely inappropriate and may have ended in embarrassment had anyone found them. Thinking of that brought her to her senses and she shoved against his shoulders so he stepped back and allowed her still trembling legs to come from around him, her feet settling back on the floor. She righted her skirts then before looking towards her husband who had a satisfied smirk on his face as he laced himself back into his breeches.

"I'm going to be late," she said then, which only made his smirk wider.

"Tell me it wasn't worth it?" he teased her and she worked hard not to smile at him.

"My mother and father are leaving today" she said instead.

"I know, I'm sorry," he kissed along her cheek, "but you are so damn irresistible Lana"

"Jaime stop it," she almost moaned as he came to tease her earlobe between his teeth.

"Ask nicely," he growled in her ear, pushing her back up against the wall.

"Jaime I mean it … I have to go … can you not wait until later?" she asked him.

"You are … impossible," he said as he nuzzled at her neck.

"You are the impossible one … accosting me as I walk down the hallways," she retorted.

"Tell me you didn't enjoy it?" he teased and she felt him smirk against her neck.

"It was highly inappropriate and we could have been caught," she protested.

"Are you not satisfied my Lady? I can fix that …" one of his hands trailed up towards her breast.

"No," she stilled it before it could reach its destination.

"Are you denying me my rights as your husband?" he asked in an amused tone.

"You can take all the rights you want later, right now I need to see my mother and father," she replied.

"All the rights l want hmm?" he pushed away, twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers.

"All the rights you want," she confirmed, placing her hands on his chest and kissing him swiftly before shoving him away and darting out of the alcove.

"A crafty trick," he muttered as he watched her go on her way again, hearing her giggle in response and pick up her pace slightly.

He watched her out of sight before leaning back against the wall and exhaling deeply in satisfaction. Gods Lanette was something else and he could not get enough of her and how wild she drove him every moment of the day. If he could he would spend every waking hour abed with her but unfortunately he had things to attend to if they were to leave for the Rock at the end of the week. Three more days here at the Capitol, three more days before he was completely free to be with his wife and only his wife and he could not wait for them to be over. Cersei had sent a dozen notes demanding his presence but he had ignored each one so far. Deep down he knew he need to go and see her before she lost it completely with him and came looking. The last thing he needed was her to come barging to his chambers, no doubt Lanette would be there and he did not want her suspecting a thing. He had managed to keep the notes from her somehow, burning each and every one of them when they arrived without her catching him. She was a sharp woman underneath her sweetness and politeness, she stood for no nonsense and already knew how to put Jaime firmly in his place. Somehow he knew that she wasn't the type of woman to let something go if she had even a hint of suspicion in her. She was clever, even his father had conceded that and he was not one for giving out false praise. Jaime knew she would be more than up to the task of becoming Lady of the Rock, he had no worries about her performing her duties properly. He sighed heavily then and pushed away from the wall; he would go and see his damned sister later, first he needed to warm up in the tiltyard.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late," Lanette apologised, trying not to blush as she let herself into the chambers her mother and father had been occupying.

"It's no trouble," he father smiled, gesturing for her to come and sit down and pouring some tea for her.

"No doubt you have a good excuse," her mother said, amusement shining in her eyes.

"Jaime needed me, it couldn't wait," she said, it wasn't a complete lie.

"I see," her mother said lightly, a small smile playing at her lips.

"How are the arrangements for the journey to Casterly Rock coming?" her father asked.

"Jaime is hopeful the King will no longer have need of him and we can leave at the end of the week," Lanette answered.

"Good, good," he nodded, "best you get settled there, it will be a large household for you to run"

"Lanette is more than capable," her mother put in then, "she learned from me after all"

"Of course my dear," her father smiled then, meeting his wife's eyes and Lanette smiled slightly to herself at the affectionate exchange between them as he lay his hand on hers.

She prayed to the Gods that one day that would be her and Jaime, that they could be sat still infatuated with one another after so many years. Gods she hoped it would be that way. Already she could feel herself falling for Jaime, needing him and wanting to please him more than she had ever imagined she would. Her mother smiled at her knowingly then and she pulled her mind back to focus on her parents and not the man who made her feel things she hadn't been sure existed.

"Will you miss the Capitol?" her mother asked.

"I don't think so," Lanette answered, "I cannot deny how grand it is but … there is a coldness here"

"Will you not miss the Queen?" she continued.

"Truth be told I have barely seen her, despite them being twins I do not think she and Jaime are that close," she said, frowning slightly.

"Sometimes that is the way," her father said, picking at some of the food, "I for one will be much happier with you at the Rock"

"Yes," her mother agreed, "you will be much closer to us once you are there"

"Will you come and visit?" Lanette asked, her eyes wide as she glanced between them.

"Of course we will my darling, doubtless I will have an excuse soon enough when the babe comes," her mother smiled widely.

"Babe?" Lanette repeated.

"Of course," she smiled again, "if you are anything like me then there may already be a lion in your belly"

"Leave the poor girl, she has only been married five minutes," her father chuckled and Lanette was grateful for his interjection.

She knew it was her duty to give Jaime children and she longed for it but part of her was scared of it happening so soon. It was no secret that many men took a mistress when their wives were with child. Why should Jaime be any different? Why should he trouble himself to come to her bed if she were so big and undesirable when he could have a flighty young thing between the sheets who was still firm in all the right places? She shuddered slightly despite herself, the thought of Jaime being with anyone else the way he was with her frightened her more than she had ever imagined it would. Lords were never merely satisfied with one woman; that was what she had always known and prepared herself for but the idea of sharing Jaime made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" her mother asked in concern then.

"Of course," she forced a smile to her face.

"I didn't frighten you with my talk of babes did I?" her mother continued.

"Of course not," Lanette assured her, laying her hand atop hers, "I'm just going to miss you is all."

* * *

Robert was leaving Cersei's chambers as he approached them, a smile on his face that told Jaime that he had not just been there to visit his son. Only a satiated man walked with the swagger that the King did right now and Jaime felt a tiny needle in his gut that he wished would disappear. Still, he thought as he bowed down as Robert passed by him without a word, it was better than the white hot knives that used to pierce every inch of him whenever his sister was being fucked by that brute. Lanette had soothed that aching pain of jealousy but still there was a needle of it and he hated himself for still harbouring forbidden feelings for his twin. _Lanette, _he reminded himself as he knocked on her door. _Lanette, _again he reminded himself as she told him to come in. _Lanette, Lanette, Lanette, _he chanted in his head as he entered to see her lounging lazily in an armchair, a robe wrapped loosely around her almost exposing her breasts. _Lanette. _

"You've finally decided to make an appearance," she said lightly, "I was beginning to think you had delved so deep between your little wife's legs that you could not get back out"

"Don't talk about her like that," he said lowly.

"Just a jape brother," she raised one of her brows, "must you stand so stiffly? Come, sit with me …"

"As you wish your Grace," he said carefully, crossing to sit opposite her, the tension not leaving him.

"Where is your wife?" she asked then.

"Having luncheon with her parents, they are leaving this afternoon," he told her.

"And you didn't join them?" there was that brow raised again.

"I had other things to attend to," he told her lightly.

"And then you decided to come and see me," she said, her eyes boring into his.

"You summoned me," he said by way of response.

"Over a week ago," she reminded him.

"I've been busy," he said.

"Fucking your wife?" she whispered and he said nothing; "Does she please you?" she went on, her brow raised again; "Does she spread her legs eagerly for you like a wanton whore? Does she taste as good as I do Jaime?" she continued, reaching her foot out to slide up along the inside of his leg, one of her hands coming to loosen her robe even further.

"Cersei …" he said warningly as the material flopped open.

"Do you enjoy it Jaime?" she asked him, her chest heaving as he shifted forwards in his chair, his hands coming to rest on the back of her own as he loomed above her; "Do you enjoy being inside her? Fucking her and pretending she's me? You don't need to pretend anymore …"

"No," he whispered, his breath fluttering against her forehead; "no I don't pretend she's you. It's her name I whisper … it's her I enjoy being with every second I am with her, her I enjoy making love to and her I wish I was with right now."

It took a great effort to push himself up and away from her then, feeling rather pleased with himself as he registered the look of utter shock in Cersei's eyes as she pulled her gown back around her and flushed angrily. He would laugh if he thought he could control himself. For a moment there he had thought about claiming her lips, he had thought about caressing her breasts, about cupping his hand between her legs to feel her wet for him. He had thought about taking her completely and showing her that he was a better man than Robert Baratheon but somehow he had conjured up Lanette's image and pushed himself away from her.

"Go then," Cersei said venomously; "go to her you spineless bastard."

* * *

Lanette was in the bath when he returned to their chambers and he faltered slightly as his eyes took her image in as she relaxed against the back of the tub, her breasts peeking tantalisingly out from the steaming water. Her eyes opened almost lazily then as she heard him come in and she sent him that breath taking smile that always had him wanting her. His hands came to unthread the lacings on his doublet then and she kept her eyes fixed firmly on him as she sat herself up straight in the tub exposing her full breasts to him. He tossed his doublet aside then and she bit down gently on her bottom lip as he tugged his shirt free from his breeches and pulled it up and over his head. She let her eyes wander the hard muscles of his chest and the defined planes of his stomach before moving them back to meet his. He smirked at her then and she pulled herself up so she was stood entirely exposed. Jaime took a few steps towards her then, his eyes roaming her body as she stood there looking like a Goddess; beads of water rolling enticingly off her flawless skin.

She moved then, stepping out of the tub and into his waiting arms, his hands pressing firmly into the skin of her back and pulling her tightly against him. Her head tilted up then and in the next instant his mouth was on hers, his tongue exploring her mouth and causing a throaty moan to rise up in her. Just feeling the hum of it in his own mouth made him so hard he thought he might explode right there in his breeches. Gods he could not get enough of her. He pushed her back slightly then, intending to steer her back to the bed but she pulled her lips from his with some effort; "Jaime …" she gasped out; "the sheets … we'll get the sheets wet," she managed to get out between his attempts to capture her lips again.

"Are you that soaked for me wife?" he growled in her ear and she blushed at his coarse words, her embarrassment soon fading though as his hand slipped between them, running down low on her stomach before coming to cup between her legs. She moaned out against his mouth then as he traced circles around her sensitive bud with his thumb, his fingers teasing at her entrance and causing her back to arch even further into him. "Jaime …" she almost whined and he smiled against her cheek before peppering kisses down her jawline and along her neck. "Tell me what you want …" he breathed against the skin of her throat, feeling her chest rising and falling rapidly against his own; the wetness of her skin making them rub so easily together. "You," she moaned in his ear then, any shame at her wantonness gone now as he rubbed even harder against her bud; "Gods I want you Jaime please … I need you …"

"Gods I love it when you beg," he growled in her ear, pulling her back towards the sofa and sitting himself heavily down on it. She was on him in an instant, straddling his lap, his hands coming to pull her against him and claim her lips again. When she rocked her hips against his still covered hardness it was his turn to groan out and in the next moment he felt her hands at his laces. He felt so gratified at her eagerness, so pleased that she was as desperate for him to be inside her as he was. When her soft touch found his length he had to tear his lips from hers, his breathing ragged as he leant his head back against the back of the sofa. She shifted her hips up then and positioned herself above him, pressing her warmth to the tip of him and grinding against him in a slow, teasing fashion that was making him see lights behind his eyes. Gods she was a tease. Such a fucking tease but she was so good, so, so good. She slipped down agonisingly slowly then until he was buried as deeply inside her as he could get, her tight warmth feeling as good as it always did.

Lanette let her lips come to his throat then as she began to roll her hips slowly, feeling the vibration of his groan of pleasure through his skin as she continued her slow motion. Jaime could barely stand her pace as he let his hands wander up her hips to thumb at her breasts, her back arching into his touch as she kept rocking gently into him. When she let out a low moan of satisfaction he could stand it no longer, her slow pace was torture and he was on the brink of exploding. He couldn't though, not without making her come first. When her hips rocked back he pushed her all the way off him and she started, her eyes wide as they found his. "I can't take your teasing anymore," he growled at her and she almost shuddered at the lust dripping from every word he had uttered. He moved so suddenly then, somehow slipping from beneath her and leaving her straddling thin air. She was about to move so she could turn back to face him but he was behind her in a moment and shoving her right up against the back of the sofa, his knees resting on either side of hers.

When he entered her from behind a cry of surprised pleasure left her mouth at how deep inside her he was managing to touch. She gripped the back of the sofa then as he thrust hard and deep into her, one hand on her hip encouraging her to move her body with his and the other sliding round to her stomach and travelling up the valley of her breasts. Lanette was almost ashamed of how loudly she was crying out now as Jaime moved harder and faster, his hand coming to brush her hair to one side, his lips pressing against her neck in the next moment as she cried out for him again. She began to tighten even further around him then and he groaned into her skin, willing his body to hold on so he could finish her. His name came from her lips as he did so, her whole body falling limply against the back of the sofa as he thrust once more before spilling himself inside her. He was breathing hard as he pulled out of her, his hand coming to trail down her spine as she panted beneath him. Gods she was wonderful, she was so fucking wonderful he didn't know how he would ever get enough of her and how wild with desire she drove him. Being with her was bliss and it always just felt so simple and so right.

After another minute he managed to shift his body up and away from her, bending his head to kiss down her back as he did so. When his lips left her she somehow found the energy to move her body around and flop back down against the cushions of the sofa. He stood above her then as she stretched out in satisfaction, not even caring that she was laying there completely bare. Jaime loved how comfortable she seemed to be when she was naked in his presence and he smiled down on her, seeing a satisfied smile of her own grace her lips in response. He bent to peck at her lips for a moment then before he crossed to the other side of the room to pour them both a glass of wine. Lanette watched him, admiring the view and sighing in satisfaction as he poured their drinks. When he came back towards her with a glass in each hand she smiled at him and scooted herself up, accepting her drink with thanks as he sat down heavily beside her and breathed a long sigh of relief. After a moment she climbed carefully into his lap and raised her glass to him; "to you," she smiled.

"Why me?" he asked her with a slight frown.

"Because you're wonderful," she told him, clinking her glass against his and taking a long sip of wine before she rested her head down against his shoulder in contentment.

"I could say the same about you," he breathed, sliding his hand down her back until he could squeeze her bottom, the action making her giggle.

"Do you think we'll always be this happy Jaime?" she asked him seriously, lifting her head from his shoulder so she could meet his eyes.

"I know we will be," he said, "I mean it Lana …"

She cut him off with a kiss before he could say anymore and he kissed her back deeply, rolling his tongue with hers as she shifted herself in his lap so that she was straddling him again. He hardened at once, blindly setting his wine down on the side table before tugging hers from her grasp and setting it down next to it. She ran her hands through his hair then and his own came to cup her cheeks and push her lips gently away from his own.

"I promise," he whispered and she smiled widely at him.

"I …" she started, not brave enough to say the next words; "I promise too," she breathed instead, meeting his beautiful green gaze as he stared at her so intensely that she thought he was staring right into her very soul. In that moment she knew in her head and her heart that what she had been too craven to say to him was true. She loved him. She loved this man with everything she had. She loved him.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, she's in love with him, which naturally means I'm going to meddle ...

Anyway, hope you lovelies enjoyed and I will have another up for you early next week!

:)


	6. Fever

**A/N: **Thanks again guys for being so awesome with all your reviews/follows/favourites. Knowing how many of you are reading this story made me write my arse off all weekend to make sure I've got a stock of chapters to keep updates regular!

**Leah: **Thank you. Tyrion is at Casterly Rock, expect an appearance from him next chapter.

**Guest: **Thank you very much, yes he did just about manage! Here's the new update, hope you enjoy it!

**IloveStallison: **Thank you! Hope you like this one!

Right-ho, onwards. This chapter will, to steal a quote I saw on the web this weekend, set the direwolf amongst the ravens ;) Hope you enjoy!

:)

* * *

**Fever**

* * *

Jaime woke with a stifled groan, his eyes blinking awake slowly as he turned his head to look for his wife. In the next moment he knew exactly where she was as her hot little mouth descended down onto the length of him. He breathed in sharply as her tongue swirled around him, her head bobbing up and down at a perfect rhythm, coaxing him into groaning out so loudly he was almost ashamed of himself. Their return to Casterly Rock had been delayed as his father had written to warn him that there was trouble along the Gold Road and that he would write again when it had been dealt with. Consequently it had left Jaime and Lanette in a state of limbo over the last weeks, neither of them with anything to do other than make constant love to one another. Jaime could hardly complain, in the days and weeks since they had been married they had grown more confident and more adventurous in their passion. Their pushing of the boundaries seemed to have culminated in this wake up and Jaime had no complaints whatsoever as she continued bringing him slowly to his height with her mouth. As he felt himself coming to his end his hand made its way beneath the sheets to tangle in her hair as he released himself with a final, satisfied growl into her mouth. She swallowed him down without any complaint before running her tongue down the length of him once more.

"Get up here now," he growled at her and she did as she was told, slowly kissing her way back up his body until she could nestle herself between his legs, her mouth hot and wet on his neck as she scraped and kissed her way along him. He let his hand slip between them then and cup between her legs, finding her already wet for him. "Gods you are a wanton little wife," he breathed in her ear, smirking in satisfaction at her sharp intake of breath as he pushed two of his fingers inside her, his smile widening as she hummed her agreement in his ear, her hips rocking against him to encourage his action. He moved his fingers in time with her hips, bringing his thumb to brush down against her bud, her teeth biting down against his shoulder as he did so, her moan of pleasure stifled by his skin clamped in her mouth. Her hips bucked faster against him then and he could barely keep up with her, his thumb coming to press down firmly against her bud and circle almost roughly against her. She didn't seem to mind though, in fact she moaned out even more loudly and he felt her clenching tightly around his fingers, his name flying from her mouth so deliciously as her head dropped back down to his shoulder.

He slipped his fingers from her perfect warmth then and she lifted her head in time to see him bring them to his lips and suck her wetness from them. The action made her want him so badly she almost convulsed and he noted the look of desire that was welling in her eyes. "You taste so fucking good," he told her, his eyes not leaving hers. That did it, she pulled herself astride him before he could do more than blink, her nails digging sharply into his shoulders as she rocked her hips against him to coax him into hardening for her. He didn't disappoint her, his length pressing rock hard against her thigh after a couple of rolls of her hips, a groan leaving his mouth. "Gods woman are you ever satisfied?" he demanded of her. He had thought that he was the insatiable one but it turned out his wife was just as bad, he barely even bothered putting clothes on any more as she was prone to ripping them clean off him. She was surrounding him now, her warmth tight around his length as she rocked so hard against him that the bed slammed back against the wall. Her head tilted back then as she moaned out desperately, her hands slapping against his chest, her nails digging in and scraping down his chest as she kept up her relentless pace. He hissed out in pleasure and pain at the sting, his thumb going again to that perfect little bud and pressing just enough pressure to it to bring her crashing down almost instantly around him. Her end finished him as it always did and she mumbled out something incoherent as the warmth of his release spread right through her.

She collapsed down against his sweat slicked chest then and sighed out in satisfaction as his hands came to tangle in her hair, slowly stroking through the soft, blonde strands. He could lay like this forever, he realised, with his soft, sweet wife in his arms. Her breath was warm and ragged against his chest as her fingers trailed idle patterns across him and he smiled in satisfaction, tilting his head so he could press a kiss to the top of her head. Her fingers clenched lightly into his skin in response before she pressed a kiss of her own into his chest. He breathed out then, everything feeling so right as they lay there bare and entwined with one another. Nothing could take this away from him. Nothing.

An urgent knock sounded at the door then and he shoved Lanette gently from him, watching her flop down against the bed and wrap herself up in the sheets as he climbed out of bed and made his way to the door, pulling his robe around him as he went. It was one of Cersei's maids on the other side and her eyes were panicked and her face pale, she even looked as though she were trembling slightly as she looked up at Jaime. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong, that much was obvious to him even before the girl opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice shaking, with fear or emotion he didn't know, "forgive me Ser the Queen has sent for you … the Prince is desperately ill with a fever. The King is in a rage and the Queen is beside herself, please Ser, she bids you go to her at once."

* * *

"Look at him," Cersei whispered as Jaime entered her chambers and walked slowly to her side.

"He'll get through this," he murmured but she shook her head.

"The Maester says it is bad Jaime …" she tailed off, shaking her head.

"Come now, he is part lion, part stag … he will survive this," he told her, hesitating for a moment before he placed his hand on the small of her back.

His gentle touch made Cersei want to weep. She didn't know if she had any tears left though as she gazed down on her baby, seeing the sheen of sweat coating his forehead and watching his tiny little chest flutter up and down weakly. Just the simple act of breathing was too difficult for him and it was killing her inside that she could do nothing to help him. What was the point of her being the Queen of the Seven Kingdom's if she didn't even have the power to save her own son? It had been Robert who found him hot and clammy when they had woken in the morning. He had taken to sleeping in her chambers lately, sometimes taking his rights as her husband and sometimes just holding her. She had hoped that it was the start of something, that this would have love springing up for them and blossoming into true devotion. Robert had changed in an instant when the Maester had told him there was nothing he could do to help, that they had to merely wait. He had took off in a rage and she hadn't seen him since. She had broken down and cried then, somehow managing to choke out the words to one of her handmaiden's to fetch Jaime. Part of her had thought he wouldn't come but he was here now with her, with his hand pressed lightly to the small of her back. He had come for her and that meant more to Cersei than she could ever express.

"I thought you wouldn't come," she whispered, tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

"Of course I came," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry I was cruel," she said then, her voice strangled and broken.

"I had my own moments of cruelty," he replied and she swallowed hard.

"I don't know what to do, without him I'm finished," she said desperately.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're stronger than that!" he almost snapped at her.

"Am I?" she almost laughed, "Gods Jaime, I should be delirious, married to the King and having borne him a son first time … and now he's lying there, my little boy is lying there and I don't know whether he will live or die. And the worst part is that it isn't just him I'll lose … I'll lose Robert as well. His only feelings for me have come since Steffon – if he dies any hope of us having any happiness will die too! Oh Gods Jaime … what will I do? What will I do?!"

"Hush now it's alright," he soothed her, pulling her into his arms and rubbing his hands up and down her back as she broke down entirely.

"Tell me you still love me Jaime!" she said desperately, her tear-streaked face lifting to meet his and his heart felt as though it might break.

"Of course I still love you," he whispered.

She inched closer then, her hands around his neck stroking tentatively at his hair as she encouraged him to bend his head. He leant into her, his lips so close to her now he could feel her breath, almost taste the saltiness of her tears. This was wrong. He should pull away but she was hurting and she was intoxicating and for a second he forgot all about his wife and remembered all the good times with Cersei. He remembered the smiles and the secret kisses and the illicit touches that had set his blood racing and in that moment he could think of nothing but her as their lips touched together. In a second he had regretted it, he had made to pull away from her even before the gasp of horror came from the door. He pulled away from her, his eyes snapping to the doorway and meeting those of the last person he had wanted to see stood there. Lanette. His wife. His beautiful wife who he adored. He opened his mouth then. To say what he didn't know but she didn't give him the chance as she picked up her skirts and fled. He turned back to Cersei then, seeing her own eyes wide with horror.

"She needs to keep her mouth shut!" she hissed at him.

"You don't think I know that?!" he snapped back.

"Both our heads will be on spikes Jaime …" she continued.

"I know!" he cut her off before turning away from her and sprinting after his wife.

* * *

When Jaime entered their chambers Lanette turned to him, fury etched on every single inch of her face as tears streamed silently down her cheeks. He faltered, wanting to comfort her but seeing the betrayal in her eyes as she stared at him as though he were nothing. Less than nothing. He couldn't stand it, seeing her looking like that, so broken and hurt and all because of him. Why had he done it? Why had he let his guard down and let Cersei get under his skin? He crossed towards his wife then and she backed away from him, anger practically radiating from her but he didn't stop his advance. She struggled against him as he pulled her against him, his hand coming to tenderly wipe the tears from her cheeks as her body came limp against his. For a second he thought he could win her over. She shattered his delusion in the next instant when she opened her mouth.

"Get your hands off me," she snarled.

"Not until you listen to me, please Lana …" he said, desperately trying to hold onto her.

"I said, get off me!" she snapped, managing to pull free from him, her hand coming to strike his cheek.

"Please listen to me," he whispered, his hand coming to the spot she had just stung with her slap.

"And hear your lies?!" she demanded, "I know what I saw Jaime! Gods … your own sister … I feel sick … how long?! How long have I been so stupid?!"

"Lana please keep your voice down," he urged her and she laughed without humour.

"Oh that's right, you're worried about your little secret getting out. I suppose it wouldn't matter so very much that you had a mistress if she weren't the fucking Queen!" she raged.

"She is not my mistress," he told her firmly, "you are the only woman I have ever been with like that … I swear, nothing has happened between us since we married, nothing but that kiss … it was a second Lana, one second and I regretted it at once … please …"

"She's your sister," she whispered, staring at him in disgust, "your own sister … Gods Jaime, I would rather you fucked a thousand whores than shared even a touch with her"

"Lana I'm sorry," he said, the only words he could think of.

"I should tell the King," she said then, nodding her head distractedly, more to herself than him.

"Lana …" he started again, how in the seven hells would he talk her out of this?

"But obviously I can't," she threw her hands up in frustration, "You've made damn sure of that haven't you Jaime?!" she was laughing again now in disbelief and he could only stare at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning slightly as she sank down into an armchair and buried her face in her hands.

"He'd kill you," she stated, "and right now believe me I would like nothing more than to see your head on a spike," she continued and he flinched slightly at her words; "but then I'd have to face my child asking me what happened to their papa … I'd have to look them in the eye and tell them what you did … what I did …"

"Child?" he whispered and she raised her head from her hands, a look of pure loathing in her eyes when she met his.

"Yes, child," she spat, "you've got me with child so you can go and tell your precious twin that your heads are saved!"

"I'm not going near her," he shook his head, "I should never have gone near her, Lana please," he dropped to his knees in front of her and she stared at him, her expression unreadable.

"I never wanted it to end up this way," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"We can be happy again Lana I promise you!" he implored her.

"And we both know what your promises are worth," she practically snarled.

"Lana …" he started but she shook her head, cutting him off.

"You need to decide Jaime," she said, meeting his eyes, "it's her or me. We either leave for the Rock tomorrow or I will go back to Crakehall alone and I never want to set eyes on you again – it's your decision."

"You," he breathed at once, grasping at her hands, "it's you Lana; I choose you"

"I loved you," she told him then, tears slipping from her eyes, the look on her face breaking his heart.

"Give me a chance to deserve your love again," he implored her.

"We leave tomorrow," she said, averting her eyes, pulling her hand from his and moving up and away from the armchair.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, panic gripping him as she made for the door.

"I need a moment alone," she told him, "don't worry," she continued mockingly, "I already promised I wouldn't tell the King – and unlike you I keep my promises."

Jaime was left alone then, staring at the door that she had just slammed behind her, the sound of it still resounding in his head. He sank down into the chair that she had just vacated and rubbed his hands despairingly over his face. How had this happened? How had everything gone so spectacularly wrong in the space of an hour? And hour ago he'd been tangled up naked in bed with his beautiful wife who loved him. She had _loved _him. Never before had she uttered those words to him but when she had said them instead of sounding like music to his ears they had sounded like a death sentence. _Loved. _Past tense. She had _loved _him. And now she loved him no more because he was foolish and weak and unable to resist his damned sister. Gods he was a fool. He deserved his head on a spike, he deserved to lose Lanette because he had never been worthy of her in the first place. She was with child. That hit him then harder than anything had ever hit him before in his life. She had his child inside her. She was pregnant with his baby, the only thing keeping his head on his shoulders. He had imagined her telling him that news in his mind on several occasions but in his head she had always been smiling and happy and he had kissed her and told her how wonderful she was. How happy he was. She would be happy too and they would wonder over her stomach together as it began to swell and he would feel the little life move inside her the way he had felt Tyrion moving in his mother's belly. That all seemed so long ago now. All his hopes and dreams for their future dashed in a second of madness.

She was staying with him for the child. Out of duty. That made him feel sick and bitter and angry but it was all his own fault. Why had he been so foolish? Why was he so weak? He had been so sure that Lanette had driven his feelings for Cersei away that he had dropped his guard when he was in her presence. What a foolish thing to do. What a foolish, selfish thing to do. Now his wife resented him and his child would be borne to a mother who couldn't stand the sight of its father. Their child would not see a warm, loving mother and father. Gods it was all his fault. He hated himself. _Hated_ himself for this.

* * *

When it grew dark Lanette finally moved from the bench in the gardens. She had sat there all day just staring out into nothingness. Her mind seemed fit to burst and entirely empty at the same time. Rage would rise up in her whenever she thought of Jaime's betrayal only for it to be washed away in the next moment as she thought of the life inside her. No matter what Jaime had done their child was innocent and she determined that no matter what went on between them that they would dote on their son or daughter. Quite when she would be able to stand the sight of him again she didn't know but she had several moons to learn how. A wedding night baby most like. A blessing. It would be so easy to resent the tiny thing for tying her to Jaime forever but she couldn't. She may have sounded fierce and determined but deep down she knew that she would have kept her mouth shut about what he had done whether she was with child or not. It was true what she had told him, she had loved him. She still loved him and it made her furious with herself. Damn him and damn his sister. Why did she have to do it? Why did she have to have Jaime as well? Was it not enough that she had the handsome Robert Baratheon and that he had made her his Queen? She thought of the little Prince then and felt pity for Cersei despite herself. No one deserved to lose a child. Not even her. Her steps carried her up the steps of the keep then and up flights of stairs and along hallways until she found herself facing the Queen's chamber door.

She didn't bother knocking, she just let herself in, seeing the Queen turn sharply from her place next to her son's cradle and look at her. Lanette thought she could see the apprehension in her eyes as she slowly crossed the room and looked down into the cradle for a long moment before she slowly lowered herself down into the chair opposite her good-sister.

"How is he?" she asked after a deafening minute of silence.

"The Maester said he thinks his fever is breaking," Cersei answered quietly.

"That's good," Lanette nodded, "you must be relieved"

"Yes," Cersei agreed, swallowing hard.

"How long?" she asked then.

"I've loved him all my life," Cersei answered her, "as we grew older it … developed … it felt right, we shared everything Jaime and I, why not each other?"

"It is a sin," Lanette whispered, staring at her.

"It didn't feel like a sin. We fit Jaime and I … two halves of a whole," she said almost sadly.

"Even when you were married?" Lanette asked then.

"I thought I could have it all," Cersei said bitterly, "but Jaime didn't take it well when I grew big with child … he thought I'd betrayed him"

"Is that why he married me? To spite you?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"Probably, at first … yes," Cersei nodded, "but then he actually saw you, spent time with you and I could feel him slipping away from me. The morning of your wedding I practically offered myself up on a plate to him but he denied me – he said his honour was for you …"

"You … never …?" she tailed off and Cersei shook her head.

"Another thing I promised him that I gave to Robert," she almost smiled.

"Was … was today the first time anything happened since he married me?" Lanette questioned.

"Yes," Cersei nodded, "I had tried before to tempt him back from you but it didn't work. Even today he didn't want me, not really. He was trying to comfort me the only way he knows how … I could feel it as soon as his lips touched mine that he would push me away, deny me … all because of you …"

"I'm pregnant," Lanette told her then and her brows raised slightly.

"Does he know?" she asked.

"I told him in a fit of anger, I told him the child was the only thing stopping me telling the King. I told him I wanted nothing more than to see his head on a spike," Lanette said bitterly.

"You lied," Cersei said softly.

"Yes I lied," she shook her head, "but I couldn't let him see me weak … _none so fierce, _just like my mother said … never suffer him"

"But you are suffering now," Cersei said, feeling guilty despite herself.

"We're leaving for the Rock tomorrow," Lanette said after another moment of silence.

"I can't blame you for that," she said, swallowing hard.

"Can I ask something of you your Grace?" Lanette asked then, finally meeting her eyes.

"You may," Cersei said, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Let him go," Lanette implored her, "please let him go, don't write him letters nor seek visits from him. Stay here and be a wife and a Queen and a mother and leave him alone … please. For all our sakes please I beg of you … promise me you will let him go …"

"I promise," Cersei whispered, meeting the eyes of the woman who could so easily have been her downfall, "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh silly Jaime ... honeymoon's well and truly over. Hope you guys enjoyed that one, more later in the week.

:)


	7. Cold

**A/N: **My eternal thanks as always to all you reviewers/followers/favouriters. Seriously you all blow my mind a little more with every chapter with your awesome response, I am so very grateful! Here's a new chapter for you all anyway that I hope you enjoy!

**IloveStallison: **Aww, so sorry I made you cry! Here's the new update!

Right-ho, onwards folks, hope you like it!

:)

* * *

**Cold**

* * *

They were half way to Casterly Rock and still she was barely speaking to him. Any words that passed between them were awkward and overly polite if they were in the company of others and when they were alone she barely said a word and when she did it was brisk and cold. He missed her warmth more than anything; he missed the smiles she would bestow on him and her gentle touch. He missed holding her in his arms, their warm, bare skin pressed so tightly together as they drifted to sleep after making blissful love to one another. Love. She had loved him. _Loved him. _He still couldn't forgive himself for that, for losing her love. He couldn't forgive himself for any of it. His steps were slow as he made his way along the hallway of the inn; the horses were saddled and ready outside and now he just needed to tell his wife that they were leaving. She would paint her happy face on then and go out and greet the men with a smile on her face before allowing him to help her up onto her horse. That was the only time she allowed him to touch her, when she mounted and dismounted her horse and that was only because others were looking. He stood outside the door to the chamber they had occupied then, steeling himself for her frosty demeanour before pushing open the door.

For a second he thought the room was empty but then he saw her, knelt down on the floor and retching over a chamber pot. He forgot how angry she was with him then and forgot how she didn't want him touching her or being anywhere near her unless it was necessary and strode over to her, pulling her soft, golden tresses away from her face as she emptied her breakfast into the pot. To his surprise she didn't flinch away from him nor swat him away as he held her hair back in one hand and rubbed the other gently up and down her back. It wasn't the first time she had been sick, it was due to her condition, due to the baby growing inside her. His baby. Part of him could still not believe that it was real and he thought it likely because Lanette had never mentioned being with child after she had told him about it in her fit of rage. Since then she hadn't said one word about being pregnant and he didn't know what to make of her silence. He didn't dare bring it up himself, she was angry enough with him as it was without him bringing up the very thing that was tying her to him. She dry heaved then and he rubbed her back slightly more firmly, hoping he could at least bring her some comfort.

Lanette seemed to realise exactly what he was doing then and he felt her stiffen under his touch but he didn't move his hands away from her. She shifted herself away from him then and he rocked back onto his heels, merely gazing at her as she sat there on the floor, wiping her shaking hand across her mouth before she stroked them across her cheeks, taking in grateful gulps of air. Jaime didn't know if he should say anything to her, offer her any soothing words or just leave it be. She had allowed him to touch her, albeit briefly. Surely that was something? Surely he had pushed it far enough for one day?

"I came to tell you the horses are ready," he told her after a few moments.

"I'll be down in a minute," she said weakly and he nodded, rising up to his feet. He was halfway to the door when he hesitated and turned back to her.

"Are you alright Lana?" he asked and she met his eyes for a moment and he wanted to cringe at the look she bestowed on him.

"It's just the baby," she said after a long pause, her eyes softening slightly.

"We can delay if you …" he started.

"I'll be there in a minute," she cut him off and he nodded his head again before striding from the room.

* * *

Lanette indulged in some light chatter with one of the guards as the sun rose higher in the sky. She was so damn sick and tired of constantly keeping her mouth shut and her guard up but as she was nowhere near ready to let Jaime back in she had had to find someone else to talk to. The conversation was of little importance; the weather, how well the journey was progressing and which inn they would likely be stopping at when the sun went down. There were plenty of inns along the Gold Road which meant that it was unlikely they would ever have to camp out for the night. Lanette was glad of that, the canvas of tents was thin and she didn't need anyone to know that she and her husband were in such turmoil. People would whisper and she couldn't have that; her pride had already been dented enough and her heart was in pieces. Not that she would admit that to Jaime. She had already admitted too much to him when she had told him she loved him. He didn't need to know that those feelings were still there. She refused to be that weak and forgive him so easily, to love him again when he had made no mention of returning her feelings. He was sorry, she believed that, but she had still been a marriage of convenience for him, a way to spite the apparent betrayal of his sister. She shuddered again as she thought of him with her, as she saw their lips touch.

"Are you alright my Lady?" the guard at her side asked her.

"Just fine thank you Ser," she replied, forcing a smile to her face that seemed to placate him.

"Lana?" Jaime's voice came from her other side and she forced her expression to relax before she turned to him.

"Yes?" she replied, hoping she looked serene and unaffected.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her quietly.

"Truly I'm fine, thank you for your concern," she said lightly before turning to face the front again.

Jaime said no more but she could feel his eyes on her. Gods she wished he would look away, the intensity of his gaze always made her feel like she would crumble to pieces and let him back into her heart. It made her feel ashamed of herself. How could she still want him when the entire time he had been with her he had been secretly craving another? His own twin. It disgusted her and it disgusted her that she couldn't shut down her feelings. She should feel nothing for him after what he had done but she couldn't help it. In her mind she tried to blame the baby, she tried to tell herself that she cared for him because she was carrying his child but she knew that it wasn't true. In her heart she knew that even if there was no baby she would still be here riding at his side. Would she though? She stole a glance at him from the corner of her eye and saw that he was now looking out ahead of them. Would she be here if she were not pregnant with his child? Had it just been a simple choice between her and Cersei would he have chosen her? Was he riding at her side for her or the baby? She didn't know and the not knowing was killing her but she could never dent her pride still further by asking him. She was better than that. Her mother always taught her that she was better than that.

* * *

They ate their food in silence as ever, the only sounds that of distant dogs barking, the bawdy laughter of men drinking downstairs and the occasional whinny of the horses tethered outside. The silence was crushing, the distance between them was so small physically but in reality they may as well be on different continents. Sometimes Jaime met her eyes and he imagined that she would be quite happy if they were on different continents. They would arrive at the Rock in the late afternoon tomorrow and Jaime was already fretting about them being in his father's presence. His father was too clever by half and no matter how well they acted he knew that he would pick up on the tension and distance between them. Jaime could only pray that he would ask no questions and that any suspicions or worries he had would be abated when Lanette's belly began to swell. His eyes flickered down to it then despite himself, seeing no change in her yet but knowing that his seed had taken root in her. Knowing that each day it grew a little more. She placed her knife and fork down on her plate then and he was relieved to see she had only left a few scraps on her plate. Sometimes she could barely force down half a plate of food before she began to feel sick and in truth he had been worrying about her; not that she would appreciate his concern.

She rose up from the table then and his eyes followed her across the room, watching as she pulled her nightdress from her belongings and disappeared behind the screen to change. He sighed heavily. Before she had discovered the truth about him and Cersei he had never seen one hint of a nightdress. She had always slept naked in his arms and had never hidden her bare body from his gaze. Things were so different now. So different and so cold and he knew it was all his own fault but he couldn't help but feel bitterness seeking through his veins. He missed her. He missed her so damn much and he was terrified that she would slip so far away from her that he would never be able to pull her back to him. The thought of her resenting him forever made him want to break down and cry. It made him want to throw himself at her feet and beg her over and over until her resolve crumbled and she melted back into his arms where she belonged. He considered it then as she emerged from behind the screen and placed her shift and dress carefully across the back of one of the chairs but he stayed rooted to the spot as she turned towards the bed. As ever she pulled one of the pillows into the middle before she climbed into one side and drew the covers up around her. He would lay on the other side when he went to join her; a simple pillow the divide between them. A simple pillow that he had so much hatred for because it symbolized everything that had gone wrong in his marriage. It taunted him, reminded him of the barrier between them; reminded him that his sweet, warm wife could not bear to have him touch her.

When he could stand it no longer he stood up and began to remove his own clothing. When he was down to his breeches he approached his own side of the bed and climbed in. He could tell by her breathing that she was still awake as he lay there stiffly, staring up at the ceiling. When he turned his head to the side to look at her he was unsurprised to see her back firmly turned on him. He narrowed his eyes at the pillow then, wanting so badly to grab it from the bed and toss it away before pulling her into his arms whether she liked it or not. He just wanted to hold her, to feel her warm and real under his touch again. Was that really too much to ask? Of course it was, he almost snorted to himself, of course it was too much after what he had done to her. He turned his eyes back to the ceiling then and did his best not to think about all the happy times they had shared and how much he missed that brief period of bliss. Why did he have to be so weak? Why did he have to ruin it?

"I miss you," he said then before he could stop himself, tears welling in his eyes as he heard her shift slightly on her side of the bed.

"I miss you too," she said in a voice so small he thought he had imagined it.

"I wish I could make it right," he whispered.

"Just let me have some time Jaime," she said quietly.

"Whatever you want," he replied, a sudden weight lifted from his chest; "I'll give you whatever you want."

* * *

His father had had the Lord and Lady's chambers refurnished in the time they had been at the Capitol; his wedding gift to them he had said with a thin smile before he had retreated back to his study. Jaime was glad that his greeting had been a brief one, that he had had no time to notice the gulf between him and Lanette. She was quiet as ever at his side as they ascended the flights of stairs and made their way along the lavishly decorated hallways but he could see her eyes taking everything in, wide with what he hoped to be wonder. He tried to remember something of his mother and father's old chambers but he was drawing a blank. Too often he found himself forgetting his mother, sometimes it was all too difficult to remember anything about her. He remembered her being soft, her embrace being warm and her scent soothing. Her voice had been soft too, and her hair. Soft. How he craved that back in his life. He glanced at his wife again then but she was too busy taking in the suits of armour and the portraits that lined the hallway. The tension between them was still there but it had eased somewhat. He still didn't dare touch her, to even try and hold her hand but she didn't look at him with disgust and disdain in her eyes anymore. What it was he didn't know but he knew that it was still nowhere near love.

When they reached the highly polished double doors of their new chambers he took a deep breath before pushing them open. He remembered now, although the décor was different. He remembered the full length windows on one side of the living area that revealed a perfect view of the Sunset Sea. He remembered the doors on opposite sides of the large shared space, one leading to the Lord's chamber and the other to the Lady's. Back when he and Lanette had been happy he had thought that they would share one chamber, the other would be redundant. Now he knew they would be sleeping apart and it made him want to cry again. Before he could succumb to any of his emotions he walked purposefully into the room and crossed to the windows, looking out at the sun shining high overhead, its rays catching the surface of the water and making it glimmer captivatingly. The view was beautiful and he could remember more now, remember sitting with his hands pressed up against the glass, gazing out at the boats that looked so tiny from up here. He remembered his mother trying to coax him into conversation as she sat doing her sewing but his responses were always vague as he was engrossed by the view. She had never minded though, she had always just chuckled softly and told him that one day when he was big enough he would be able to sail the seas himself. He had longed for it then, waiting for the day when he was old enough to step aboard a ship. Now the thought made him feel sick. He had never stepped foot on a boat and he never would.

"Are you alright?" Lanette's question made him jump but he didn't turn around, feeling her approaching him as he stared out.

"It's incredible what being here has made me remember," he told her as she came to stand next to him.

"The view's beautiful," she offered then and he smiled slightly.

"I would spend hours watching the boats when I was a boy, my mother despaired of me," he said.

"I'm sure she didn't," she said softly.

"She would now," he said slightly bitterly, turning to look at her and she averted her own gaze away from him.

"I don't want our child being born into this," she said sadly, her hand stroking along her stomach; "but I'm not there yet Jaime"

"I know," he breathed, his eyes stinging.

"I just can't forget what you did … I know other men do worse things but … I never thought a man could break me Jaime, I promised myself you would never break me," she said.

"I never meant to," he whispered.

"I believe that," she said after a long pause; "but that doesn't mean I can forget."

* * *

It was beautiful. Everything about Casterly Rock was beautiful, even more beautiful than she had ever heard described before. No words could do this place justice. No description would ever be perfect enough in Lanette's eyes. It was breath taking. The perfect place to raise a child. Her hands came to her stomach then and she smiled slightly to herself. The thought of her baby taking its first steps on these sands made her heart swell. The slight breeze ruffled through her hair then and she took the first sigh of contentment she had taken in a long time. She could see her child older then, golden hair glinting in the sun as they raced determinedly across the beach, screams of laughter escaping their mouth as Jaime's exasperated voice insisted they come back up to the keep. A tear escaped her then and she lifted her hand to her face to wipe it away before she turned and walked back up the beach. She had eyed a rather weathered old rock that was nice and smooth with a flat top on her way down and she decided to sit there a while and continue admiring the view, breathing in the salty tang of the sea air. She wasn't ready to go back up to the keep yet, it was nice just being out here. Out here she could almost forget everything.

"My Lady?" she turned, expecting one of her guards, her eyes widening when she saw who it was.

"Lord Tyrion?" she questioned the boy, Jaime had told her all about him but they had yet to meet.

"Jaime is tearing round the keep looking for you, I think he fears you lost," Tyrion said.

"I have been gone a rather long time," she conceded.

"Perhaps I could escort you back?" he suggested and she smiled slightly.

"You must be glad to have your brother back," she said, ignoring his suggestion.

"Yes," Tyrion grinned then and Lanette saw then just how truly young he was, "when he joined the Kingsguard I missed him very much"

"I'm sure," she said, turning her eyes back to the waves gently crashing against the shore.

"I suppose I ought to thank you for him coming home," he said then.

"It was not my doing," she said, her tone slightly bitter.

"You know," Tyrion said slowly, "since you're out here it would be a shame to miss the sunset … I can escort you back inside afterwards"

"Very well," she said, managing a proper smile for him before they lapsed into silence.

It was not long before the sun began to sink down beneath the horizon, its final rays casting out beautiful pinks and golds and reds. The sight was utterly stunning as it slowly descended further and further down, as though it were sinking right into the sea itself. Tyrion was right, it would have been a shame to miss such a sight. She felt vaguely guilty that Jaime was worried about her but she could not be sorry for staying out and seeing such a sight. When it finally sank right down and out of sight she turned to see Tyrion hop down off the rock and offer her his hand with a slightly shy grin. She smiled back at him and took his hand, allowing him to lead her back along the beach and towards the winding steps that led back up to the keep.

"Did you enjoy the view my Lady?" he asked her as they walked.

"It was beautiful," she told him honestly.

"Strange how something so big and beautiful can disappear so quickly," he mused.

"Indeed," she said, thinking about how grown up for his years Tyrion sounded.

"And yet tomorrow it will rise again," he said, "a new dawn, a new day"

"Indeed," she said again, her mind wandering towards Jaime despite itself.

* * *

"There you are," Jaime breathed, relief dripping from every word and making the guilt in her stomach stab that little bit harder.

"I went out to the beach," she told him, "and then I ran into Tyrion … he's a wise little thing"

"He got the brains," he said with a small smile, "I suppose that means I got the brawn"

"Yes," she said, "I think it likely the men in the tiltyard would agree with that."

He smiled widely at the trace of humour in her voice and she caught his eye, a small smile gracing her own lips before she seemed to catch herself, her smile fading and her eyes moving back to the needlework in her lap. Jaime didn't mind though, she had smiled, her guard dropping for just a second, just long enough to fill him with hope that perhaps he could win her back after all. She could not keep up this cold façade forever, it was not in her nature to be frosty and aloof. She was warm and soft and she would not be able to keep that hidden from him, her walls would come down eventually, he would just have to be patient and hope they would crumble soon. He wanted her back in his arms, he needed to feel her warm and real under his touch. He needed her to consume him again. Jaime poured himself a glass of wine and sat himself down on the sofa opposite her, his eyes fixed on the fluid motion of her hand as she placed stitch after stitch into her needlework. Watching her work relaxed him and even though no words passed between them the silence was not heavy and awkward as it had been for the last few weeks. He dared to hope then that arriving at Casterly Rock could be a new beginning for them. That they could start all over again without Cersei looming over them at every turn. Eventually Lanette set her needlework down and met his eyes for a moment, giving him the ghost of a smile before she stood and made her way towards her chamber.

"Goodnight Jaime," she said quietly as she hesitated just outside the door.

"Goodnight Lana," he said softly, keeping his eyes trained on her as she let herself into the room before closing the door firmly behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **Slightly better relations ... that was my attempt at young Tyrion anyway, although I doubt he was ever a typical childlike sort.

Hope you enjoyed anyway. I will probably update on Monday, so ... until then ...

:)


	8. Thaw

**A/N: **I know I said Monday but I'm setting off super early tomorrow morning and I'll be away for a week so I figured you guys would prefer an early update that risk not getting one at all! Thanks again for all reviews/favourites/follows, you are all super awesome, thanking you most sincerely as always!

A few of you asked about Tywin/Lana moments in your reviews and I think I told you it would be this chapter. I got confused with my chapters because it's actually the next chapter they have a scene together - my bad! In more exciting news though I've started writing part two, so I've got lots of chapters saved up for you guys. Unfortunately it will be a week before I can update again but hopefully that's not too long a wait!

**lady vivianne: **Thank you very much, here's the update you wanted!

**Zoelle: **I understand where you're coming from, but I will say that there is going to be a big difference between her forgiving him and her forgetting what he did. Also, with her being pregnant I think she is more inclined to forgive him to the extent that she can bear to be around him, the last thing she wants is for her child to get caught up in all the tension and angst of it all. Jaime does know she's close to crumbling but I don't think he would ever see her as being weak, I understand how she could be perceived that way, but in the context of Jaime himself, he would never think that about her. I am really pleased you're loving the story though and opinions on it are always welcomed! Plenty chapters saved up and writing more at the moment so I will indeed keep going!

Right-ho, here's the chapter everyone. Hope you enjoy!

Oh, before I forget, there's a little time hop between this one and the last one, it isn't major and should become clear exactly how far it's jumped in the first few paragraphs.

Right, onwards for real this time!

:)

* * *

**Thaw**

* * *

She was out walking along the beach again, that's what one of her attendants had told him and Jaime had set off down the winding stone steps, thinking all the while that he did not like the idea of her walking down them by herself. Especially now that her stomach was beginning to swell and that it would only continue to grow bigger over the next months. It had been four months since their wedding, two spent in bliss and two is something that fluttered between outright hostility and tentative reconciliation depending on Lanette's mood. Recently she seemed to have been warming towards him but one wrong word from him and she would clam up again, reinforcing her walls and keeping him firmly on the other side of them. He sighed heavily then as his boots found the sand of the beach, his footsteps not making a sound as he approached her.

She was stood there with her back to him gazing out into the distance. He vaguely wondered what she was thinking of but quickly stopped, likely he wouldn't enjoy her answer. His eyes lingered on the soft swell of her stomach as he came closer and he couldn't help but bring a smile to his lips. When she spoke about the baby she looked at him with an almost warmth in her eyes that he would conjure up in his mind later on and cling to the memory of as though it were the very thing keeping him in the world. The baby was the only thing stopping his wife from despising him entirely and he couldn't help but be grateful for that. Did that make him selfish? Probably. But he could not help how he felt.

"Out here again," he commented when he was close enough to her and she turned her head and offered him a small smile.

"I love it here," she told him honestly.

"I'm glad, I want the Rock to feel like home for you … I know it will take time but …" he tailed off.

"You're used to me keeping you waiting," Lanette said wryly.

"I didn't mean that," he said and she sighed heavily, her hands coming to cradle her small bump.

"I know," she said, turning back and looking out over the waves again, "but it's true … you do nothing but try Jaime and I give you nothing in return"

"You don't owe me a thing," he told her.

"I'm your wife," she said, shaking her head, "and I miss us"

"So do I," he confessed, looking down at his feet.

"What you did …" she began.

"Was unforgivable," he cut her off before she could say anything.

"No it was unforgettable," she said, turning to look him in the eye; "I can't describe to you how much it hurt but I know it hurt all the more because of how I felt about you"

"Felt?" he said softly, a hint of bitterness in the word.

"Feel," she said after a long moment, taking another deep breath; "I can't forget seeing you and her, it will be etched in my mind forever … but … I can't go on pretending you are nothing to me. We will share a child soon Jaime and I … I still care about you, even if that makes me more angry with myself than I can explain to you …"

"What are you saying?" he asked her, taking a tiny step towards her.

"I'm saying I forgive you," she said, her eyes not leaving his, "but that doesn't mean we can be as we were … not yet, I'm not ready for that"

"Whatever you want," he said, eagerly reaching out and taking her hand.

"Walk with me?" she asked him tentatively and a wide smile broke out across his lips.

"Gladly," he said meaningfully, threading his fingers through hers as they began to amble slowly along the beach.

Just holding her hand made him feel as though he were flying. Just the fact that he was allowed to touch her again in an intimate manner meant everything in the world to him. He wished he had the words to explain to her what her forgiveness meant but he couldn't even fathom how he would ever be able to describe it to her. Instead he settled for squeezing her hand affectionately, triumph rising up in him like a lions roar as she squeezed back.

* * *

The next day found them sitting together in the living area of their chambers, Lanette working on some blankets for the baby while he sorted through some figures that his father had asked him to cast his eyes over. It was tedious work but being in Lanette's presence and feeling the atmosphere surrounding them calm and relaxed made it far more endurable. She was thawing. There was still a long way for them to go but things were finally heading in the right direction and it made him happier than he could imagine. A small gasp left Lanette then and he looked up from his papers and saw her hand at her stomach and his own flipped uncomfortably. Before he could voice any concern her eyes were on his; "Jaime come here … come here I think you might be able to feel it!"

He did as he was told then, scooting forward off his own chair and coming to sit next to her on the sofa, hesitating slightly as he sat down. Her hand came to grab his then and place it firmly to the small swell of her stomach. He kept his eyes trained on the bump then, feeling her own eyes fixed on him as they both waited, her hand still resting on his. After a long moment he felt it, the softest of nudges; the tiniest amount of pressure against his palm that made his heart soar. It all felt so very real then. His baby was growing inside her. Their baby. A tiny little thing that they had created was growing, moving and thriving inside her. He let out a burst of overwhelmed laughter then before he lifted his eyes to meet hers. She was beaming at him, a proper smile the like of which she had not bestowed on him in what felt like forever. "That's so amazing," he breathed and she nodded her head in agreement, the smile still on her face. He leaned hesitantly closer then, heartened when she didn't pull away as he slowly moved his lips to capture hers.

It was a light peck at first, he did not want to push her, to push his own luck but once he had pressed his lips to hers he couldn't help himself. He kissed her again, more forcefully and again she didn't pull away, this time leaning into him, her lips parting and allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. He almost groaned then as their kiss deepened, desire swelling him as he tasted her in his mouth, the taste he had been missing and craving for so long. His hand was still at her stomach and he let it wander slowly down towards her hip then, the other coming to tangle in her hair as he made to push her gently down against the sofa. She did pull away then, gasping for air and he pulled back at once. He knew he had gone too far, he had pushed her too quickly. He could only hope that she would not punish him for this and revert back to being cold and stony again, he didn't think he could cope with her closing him out again.

"I'm sorry … I'm sorry Lana," he breathed, meeting her eyes.

"So am I …" she said, "I just … I just can't yet Jaime …"

"I know," he said, shaking his head and taking her hand in his; "I know you can't, I'm sorry"

"It's alright," she said, bringing his hand back to lay on her stomach, "forget it Jaime … our baby is moving again"

"It feels so strong," he said wonderingly then, feeling the nudges again.

"They will run us ragged," she smiled.

"Are you certain there is only one in there?" he asked her then and her eyes widened.

"Do you think I should ask the Maester?" she questioned him.

"It wouldn't hurt to," he chuckled, "but something tells me you'd know if there were two"

"Don't scare me like that," she swatted at him, "the thought of birthing one child is bad enough"

"You'll be fine," he smiled widely, "what is it you Crakehalls say? None so fierce?"

"Yes," she smiled back, a playful look in her eye, "and don't you ever forget it."

* * *

"Jaime, a word," his father said as he came in from the tiltyard.

"What is it?" Jaime asked him and his father beckoned him over to a quiet corner out of earshot.

"This arrived from Crakehall," he said, handing him a letter which he took curiously.

"Oh … Gods …" Jaime muttered under his breath as he read through the content.

"I thought it best it come from you," his father said, "with Lanette in the condition she is …"

"This will devastate her," Jaime said, shaking his head.

"Break it to her gently Jaime, think of the child," his father warned him.

"She is my priority," Jaime almost snapped, "I will do everything I can but I cannot soften this blow, no matter how many pretty words I use!"

* * *

Lanette had dismissed her handmaidens after they brought her luncheon for her. Since her belly had begun to show they had clucked and fussed around her most irritatingly and she had had enough of it. She was perfectly capable of tidying what little mess she and Jaime had made around their living area. Really, there was little more to do than tidy away his scraps of paper, put her various needlework's that were left lying around into her sewing basket and rearranging the cushions on the sofas and chairs. She was just straightening the last of them when the door opened and she turned to face Jaime, bringing a small smile to her face that he did not return. A frown came to her face then as she took in every angle of his face. Something had happened, that much was clear, and from the way he was looking at her she imagined that she wouldn't like whatever it was he had to say to her.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

"You ought to sit down Lana," he told her and her fear peaked.

"Jaime …" she started, "just tell me … you're scaring me"

"A letter arrived from Crakehall," he said after a moment.

"For me?" she frowned again.

"It was addressed to my father … he thought it was best that I …" he stumbled over the words.

"Best that you what?" she asked him almost desperately.

"It was bad news Lana," he said, swallowing hard and he saw her blanch.

"What happened Jaime?" she whispered.

"Your mother," he started, taking a deep breath as she inhaled sharply; "she caught a fever … it was quick, only a few days, your father said that she didn't suffer"

"No," she shook her head, tears welling in her eyes, "no, no, no Jaime … tell me you're wrong … tell me you've got it wrong Jaime no … no … no …"

She was breaking down then and he only just managed to cross to her in time, his arms catching her as her knees gave out, her head still shaking, repeating her denial over and over as he eased them down to the floor. He had no words, no words of comfort for her as she almost screamed in his arms, her hands clenching tightly in his doublet as he held her tightly against him, one of his hands pressing her head against his chest, his lips kissing fiercely at the top of her head. Her body was shaking with sobs as she mumbled things into his chest that he could barely make out. He could only hush her, rock her gently in his arms as she lay crumpled against him.

He remembered his own numb grief when his own mother had passed but he had been so young and part of him didn't understand that she would never be coming back. Lanette knew. Lanette knew all too well that she would never see her mother again, her mother who she wrote to almost every day. Her mother who was thrilled and excited about becoming a grandmother and already planning to come down from Crakehall to be with her daughter when her time came. She wouldn't be coming now though and Jaime knew it was breaking his wife's heart; it was almost breaking his own heart as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and willed himself not to cry at her distress.

It felt like hours before she calmed in his arms but still she clung to him and still he held her back, mechanically stroking his hand through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. Jaime's knees were aching after so long knelt there on the hard floor and the weight of her in his arms but he made no word of complaint as she choked out another little sob. Gods he wished he had the words. Wished he had any words at all for her but none came. He just remained there holding her and she just lay there in his arms, her breathing choked and uneven as she quietened down. He kissed the top of her head again then before leaning his cheek down against her, still rocking her slightly in his arms. The light was fading now, the sun slipping down beyond the horizon and the room growing steadily darker as none of the candles were lit. He kissed her once more then before realizing that he would have to move her, that he couldn't stay with her like this all night no matter how much he wanted to.

When he pushed her slightly away from him her bottom lip trembled, her eyes filling with tears. She looked so young and vulnerable then, like a scared little girl. He had never seen her frightened before, not even on her wedding night had her eyes been filled with such fear. He wished with every fibre of his being that he could take that fear away from her but he was powerless and it was breaking his heart. "We can't stay down here forever," he murmured then and she nodded slowly, numbly. Jaime helped her to her feet, feeling her hand shaking within his and it made his stomach lurch and his heart constrict horribly. Gods he wished he could take her pain away. He wished he could tell her that it wasn't real, that her mother still lived and that everything was alright but he couldn't. He wished he could but he just couldn't.

"You should try and rest," he said softly then, tugging her hand and encouraging her towards her chamber door. Still she said nothing as he led her inside and he hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should call for her handmaiden's to help her get ready for bed. After a moment though he decided that he couldn't leave her, not even for a few seconds and so he tentatively reached out his hands to unlace her dress. When it came apart he eased it from her shoulders and she made no move to stop him as he pulled it away from her and tossed it carelessly aside. She was staring blankly at him then as she stood there in just her shift and he sighed heavily before he crossed to the bed and pulled back the covers. He tugged on her hand again then and encouraged her under the sheets, pulling them up around her and seating himself by her side. Still she said nothing as he stroked his hand through her hair but her breathing came more evenly and after a time her eyes began to grow heavy. When they finally closed he moved himself carefully away from her and tiptoed his way towards the door.

"Jaime," her tiny voice came from the bed as he reached for the doorknob and he paused; "don't leave me Jaime please"

"Of course I won't leave you," he breathed, coming back towards her and sitting back down at her side.

"I want you to stay, I want you to hold me," she told him.

"Whatever you want," he whispered, pulling back slightly so he could tug off his boots. He discarded his doublet as well but left on his breeches and shirt before he moved round to the other side of the bed and climbed in carefully at her side. There was no pillow barring him now, nothing to stop him taking her into his arms, knowing that she wanted to be in his arms. He knew it was partly, if not mostly, because of her grief but it was hard to care as he wrapped himself around her, pulling her back into his chest, her hands coming to wrap around his forearms as he held her close. He kissed her cheek then before tucking her head under his chin and waiting for her to fall asleep. When she finally relaxed entirely in his arms and her grip on his arms slackened slightly he knew she had drifted away and he breathed a relieved sigh before closing his own eyes and trying to get sleep to come for him.

* * *

Jaime had been called away much to his irritation but Lanette hadn't minded. She needed a moment to herself and she had promised him she would be fine as he had pressed a fierce kiss to her forehead before departing, casting a final worried look back at her before he left. Once alone she tried to write to her father but she couldn't find the words. Instead she wrote to her brother, knowing he wouldn't mind her clumsy writing nor her brutal honesty when it came to describing her grief. Knowing her mother was gone had left some kind of void in her heart that she wasn't sure would ever be filled. Her mother had still been young, only just forty, Lanette couldn't fathom how such a strong woman could be ripped so suddenly from the world and it hurt so much. When she had finished her letter and sent her handmaiden to send it for her she sat down next to the window and stared out, her hands clasped around her stomach as her baby fluttered and kicked inside her.

Her mother was supposed to be there when the baby came but it was impossible now and Lanette suddenly felt a thousand times more terrified about the prospect of childbirth. It had been bad enough before but knowing her mother would be there holding her hand and encouraging her through it had been a comfort, more of a comfort than she had realised at the time. Knowing that she wouldn't be there, that she would never be there nor anywhere else with her again made her want to break down and cry again. _None so fierce, _she reminded herself as a knock sounded at the door. She called for her visitor to come in, secretly hoping that whoever it was would not want to stay long. When she saw that it was Tyrion she brought a smile to her face. He may well be wise beyond his years but he was still a young boy who had suffered losses of his own and she didn't want to weigh him down with her own grief. He looked at her sceptically before he turned his own lips into a returning smile, crossing slowly to where she was sat as though unsure whether he should be with her.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," he said after a moment, "I thought Jaime might be here"

"Your father called him away," she told him.

"Ah," Tyrion nodded, his eyes roving anywhere but in her direction before they dropped to his intertwined hands, his thumbs twisting together.

"I used to wrap my hair around my fingers when I was nervous," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry my Lady," he said sheepishly, "I know not what to say to you … I'm sorry about your mother"

"Thank you," she smiled, her lips quivering slightly.

Tyrion bit down on his lip then, hesitating slightly before he reached out and took Lanette's hand in one of his own. The gesture brought tears to her eyes but she blinked them back rapidly, smiling for him and nodding her thanks, squeezing his own hand with hers. He said nothing, merely returning her smile before he turned his attention to the boats bobbing out on the waves. Lanette followed suit, both of them just gazing out into the distance and losing themselves in the vastness of the deep, blue sea.

That was how Jaime found them when he quietly re-entered their chambers some time later, his lips quirking into a smile as he saw his wife and little brother sat in contented silence, their hands still joined. He had hated the thought of her being alone for hours on end while he helped his father with the duties around the Rock and he was glad that she hadn't been alone, that Tyrion was with her. His little brother turned his head then and quirked his lips up slightly and Jaime returned the gesture. Lanette seemed to snap out of her own daze then and she turned to him and tried a smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes but he was glad at least that the beautiful blue of them were not shining with tears. He hated to see her in distress with tears rolling down her face. It had been bad enough when he had been the cause of them but this was worse; no matter what he did he could not fix what had happened to her mother.

"I ought to go," Tyrion said after a moment.

"You don't have to do that," Lanette said at once, a frown gracing her features.

"No you don't," Jaime reiterated.

"Father will flay me alive if I miss all my lessons," Tyrion tried a smile that Jaime knew to be false.

"Come back for dinner Tyrion, I insist," he said then and his brother hesitated.

"Please," Lanette said then and he smiled properly.

"Very well," he said in an amused tone, "I cannot very well deny the future Lord and Lady can I?"

"No you cannot," Jaime agreed, a real smile gracing his own lips.

"Then I shall return," he declared, sweeping into an exaggerated bow that almost made Lanette laugh before he made his way to the door.

Jaime watched Lanette watch Tyrion out of the door, seeing a slightly sad smile gracing her beautiful face as she watched him out of sight. When the door clicked shut Jaime walked over to her, taking the seat that Tyrion had vacated and taking the hand he had dropped, lacing his fingers firmly with hers before turning to meet her eyes. Her lips twitched up slightly and he felt pressure on his hand for a moment and he returned her smile, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand in a soothing, circular motion.

"I feel it would be stupid to ask you how you are," he said quietly.

"I'm alright really," she replied, "I just … I just can't quite understand how I will never see her again"

"I know," he said softly, his heart panging uncomfortably as he thought of his own mother.

"Of course you do," she breathed, her hand squeezing his again.

"I lost my mother a long time ago," he said, "your loss is new, raw … don't be worrying about me"

"But I do worry about you, I can't help it," she said without thinking.

"Oh," he said, not sure what else to say as she flushed and avoided his gaze.

"And Tyrion of course … growing up without a mother cannot have been easy for him," she continued.

"No," Jaime agreed.

"I suppose he had your father at least, some children have no one," she went on.

"I'm not sure my father is much comfort," he said bitterly before he could stop himself.

"How so?" she asked him, a small frown creasing her forehead.

"When my mother died he changed … he was never the most affectionate man but we knew he cared, at least I can remember him caring … Tyrion never had that luxury," he said.

"That's awful," Lanette said, looking appalled.

"He loved my mother, he couldn't see Tyrion as anything other than her death," he explained.

"But he was a baby, it wasn't his fault … surely your father knows that!" she argued.

"I'm sure he does," he nodded his agreement, "but he is a man of stone Lana … and when it comes to Tyrion I do not think he will ever be anything else"

"Promise me something Jaime," she said after a long moment of silence.

"Go on," he said.

"If anything should happen to me when I birth this child, or any other child the Gods see fit to bless us with … just promise you will be a good father … don't blame them," she implored him.

"Lana …" he began to protest but she cut him off.

"Love them Jaime, love them twice as much if I am not there to give them my share," she said.

"Nothing will happen to you," he said fiercely, "I won't let it"

"You're the greatest swordsman not the greatest healer," she told him then with a slight smile, "just promise me Jaime … for my own peace of mind if nothing else"

"I promise you," he said after meeting her eyes for a long moment, "I promise I will love our child … our _children _no matter what."

* * *

**A/N: **Forgiven not forgotten ;) hope you enjoyed that one, the next one is a week away (sorry it won't be sooner but it can't be helped!)

:)


	9. Crumble

**A/N: **I'M BAAAACK! Sorry to keep you all waiting, thanks for being patient. I hope you like this new update and thank you once again to everyone for the amazing response!

**Guest: **Thank you very much, here's the new update you wanted!

Right-ho, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Crumble**

* * *

When Lanette's period of mourning was judged to be officially over she was expected to go back to her duties as Lady of the Rock. Jaime had offered to speak to his father on her behalf about her having some more time to grieve but she had dismissed his offer and told him she was happy to begin her duties again. It wasn't entirely true but neither was it entirely false. Part of her thought it might do her good to keep busy and so she had left her chambers when Jaime had and they had gone down to break their fast in the great hall. When that was done with he went out into the tiltyard and she went down to the kitchens to converse with the cooks about supplies before taking the list up to the Maester to make sure everything was ordered on time. The Maester didn't have much for her to attend to, merely some inquiries about seamstresses and how many nurses she was planning on bringing into the keep to help with the baby. She hadn't known what to say to that and he had raised his eyebrows in surprise when she had told him that one would likely suffice. After that he had listened at her stomach with that strange instrument of his and declared that the baby's heart was regular and strong. Lanette had checked and double checked with him then that there was only one baby inside her and he had assured her that there was.

When she was finished with him she had an early luncheon as her stomach was growling before deciding she would like to take a walk down on the beach before going to see the steward. Usually he didn't want her for anything anyway and she was almost certain that the journey to his workrooms would be a wasted one. If he ever needed anything he always seemed to go to Jaime or his father and that was fine by her. Her name was called as she made her way across the entrance hall though and she turned, a look of surprise crossing her features when she saw her good-father approaching her. She tried to gauge his mood but his facial expression never changed much so it was next to impossible to know what he was thinking.

"How are you feeling my Lady?" he asked her and she blinked a few times in surprise.

"I am very well, thank you my Lord. I trust your own health is good," she replied.

"As good as ever," he replied, smiling thinly, "I have just spoken with the Maester"

"I see," she said, searching in her mind for something she could have possibly done wrong.

"He tells me you are only intending to have one nurse for the child," he said.

"Well … I … I hadn't really thought about it until he asked …" she stuttered out.

"Joanna had two for the twins," he stated.

"But then there were two of them my Lord," she said before she could stop herself.

"Indeed … true indeed," he chuckled slightly, an odd look in his eye.

"I'm sure another can be found if necessary," she said then and he nodded his agreement, his eyes dropping to her stomach as her hand came to rest on it.

"Are you quite well?" he asked as she rubbed the spot.

"The baby is a lively little thing," she told him, a smile gracing her lips.

"May I?" he asked after a moment, his hand hesitating slightly near her belly.

"Of course my Lord," she said, surprised at his request but glad he was taking an interest, it would be his grandchild after all.

She noticed a slight shake to his hand as he rested it gently atop her swollen stomach and she watched him carefully, seeing his eyes widen slightly before they lit up with a smile. There was such an expression of wonder on his face then that she had never expected to see on the hardened, stone man that she thought for a moment that she was dreaming. He pulled his hand away then, meeting her eyes for a moment, a warmth present in his green eyes that she so often saw in Jaime's. It was gone in the next instant though, his stone mask back in place as he nodded curtly to her.

"I'll not keep you any longer my Lady," he said, backing away from her.

"No my Lord," she said in a slightly dazed manner, "I would not keep you my Lord."

He merely nodded again then before he wheeled around and marched off in the opposite direction, his footsteps echoing away down the hallways. It took a moment for Lanette to decide that her encounter with him had indeed been real before she shook her head as though to clear it and set off on her own interrupted journey down to the beach. When she reached the steep, winding stone steps she slowed her pace, keeping one hand firmly on the sides of the stone that the steps were cut into. The last thing she needed was to lose concentration even for a second. Her stomach was more rounded now and it was difficult for her to see much more than the very tips of her toes as her other hand held her skirts up well above her ankles so she wouldn't trip on them. When she reached the bottom she breathed a sigh of relief and took a long, grateful gulp of sea air. She much preferred being out here with the sun on her face than stuck indoors sewing yet more clothes for the baby with her handmaiden's. It seemed silly to her that they were sewing clothes when it was impossible to know whether she was carrying a boy or a girl.

Everyone seemed to be working on the assumption that there was a boy inside her. That she would do her duty first time around and deliver Jaime the son he needed. No one seemed to consider the alternative, that she might bear him a daughter. Would that really be so bad? She didn't think so herself; both she and Jaime were young enough to have more children and judging by how quickly she had fallen pregnant it should not be too difficult for them to conceive again. Perhaps some people would be disappointed with a girl but she wouldn't be; she would treasure the little bundle no matter what it was. She sat down on her favourite rock then and ran her hands over the swell of her stomach, smiling slightly to herself as she thought about the little dresses she had sewn in secret and placed in a box under the bed. Perhaps she would have need of them and perhaps she wouldn't, but at least her baby would have something to wear either way and either way she would be thrilled. Jaime would be too. At least she hoped he would be. She sighed again then and fixed her eyes on a boat in the distance with bright red sails as her baby moved insistently inside her again. In just under four moons time everyone would be able to stop guessing and would know; and she could not wait.

* * *

Jaime hadn't even asked anyone this time, he just knew she would be out on the beach again and he wasn't wrong. A smile came to his lips as he stepped onto the deserted sands, no one but her there as she sat there gazing out into the distance. The light caught her hair just right then, illuminating the sheer beauty of her and in that moment he knew beyond any doubt that he loved her. He loved her. Gods he loved her. He was crossing to her then and she turned at his approach, just in time for him to cup her face in his hands, kneeling down before her and pulling her lips to his. She kissed him back, the first time he had kissed her like this since the first time he had felt the baby move beneath her skin and he was craving her in seconds. Her tongue came to dance with his as his hands slipped back to tangle in her soft hair, her own coming down to his shoulders. For a moment he thought she would push him away but she didn't, merely shifting herself closer to the edge of the low rock she was sat on so she could press her body against his.

He couldn't help himself then, his hands coming from her hair and grabbing at her hips in an instant, pulling her down off the rock and shifting her as carefully as he could onto the sands beneath them. She gasped as he came to tug up her skirts and he pulled away from the kiss, his eyes meeting hers as his hands stilled, convinced she would tell him to stop. She held his gaze for what seemed like forever as he loomed above her, forcing his body to stay still as her chest rose and fell deliciously quickly. Her heart was racing as quickly as his was, she wanted him. She could deny him and part of him thought she would but he knew that deep down she was craving him as much as he was craving her. He kept her gaze, wondering which part of her would win the battle he could almost see raging in her mind. Would her stubbornness win out or would her lust for him take her over. He tugged her skirts a fraction more up her legs then and she finally caved in, her own hands coming up and grabbing his face to hers, kissing him furiously as his hands continued frantically pulling up her skirts.

Her hands wandered to the laces of his doublet then, loosening the top as he tugged her skirts firmly up and around her waist before he dropped one hand to his laces, the other bracing himself above her so his weight didn't crush her blossoming stomach. She was breathless as she tugged his doublet open, her fingers pulling desperately on the fastenings of his shirt, loosening it just far enough so she could slip her warm hands beneath it and let them roam across his chest. He groaned into her mouth then as he managed to free his length from his breeches, her legs coming to clamp high around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. He could feel her warm and wet for him and feeling her so aroused made him lose his senses, everything consumed by her as he thrust inside her in one quick motion. She cried out, her lips wrenching from his as she gasped for air, her hips rising to meet his as he rocked into her harder and harder. So hard it was almost painful but it felt so good to be with him again like this, the pain felt so good she couldn't stop herself asking him for more. Begging him for more.

Jaime thought he might lose his mind as he pounded into her tight warmth over and over, hearing her mumble and moan desperately for him to give her more. He didn't know how much more he could give her and he was certain that he must be hurting her but still she demanded more and still he thrust hard and deep into her. Her hands snuck under his shirt again, finding their way to his shoulders and digging their nails hard into his flesh causing a low hiss to leave his mouth. She somehow shifted her legs higher up around his waist, still asking him for more despite the pain. The pain felt so good. He felt so good as each stab of pain brought an overwhelming wave of pleasure crashing down with it. How could it be possible for it to feel so good but hurt so much? Jaime could see the tears welling in her eyes and he knew he should slow his pace, stop being so rough with her but her mouth was still moaning out for more and he could do nothing but surrender to the power of those lips. He kept his eyes trained on them, watched as they formed his name over and over as she began to close in around him. Gods she felt good, she felt so fucking good he could barely stand it and when she screamed out her release he followed right after her, twitching to his end inside her and collapsing down against her, stifling his own groan of pleasure in the soft skin of her neck.

Somehow he had managed to keep one arm braced by her waist so he didn't crush her stomach and he thanked the Gods for it as a hint of shame crept into him. He had been rough with her. Too rough considering her condition but she had begged him and he had been unable to resist. He had been without her for so long that the lust had taken over him and blinded him to everything else, even the health of his child. "Are you alright?" he managed to ask her then, his breathing still ragged as his lips fluttered against her delicate shell of an ear. He could feel her nodding then, the motion making her soft cheek rub against his own rougher one and relief spread through him. "I hurt you," he breathed then, kissing at her neck and along her jawline, each feather light press of his lips an apology to her as her hands came from beneath his clothing to stroke through his hair. "It felt good," she panted back to him then and he felt gratification and regret all at once. How did she do that? How did she make him feel simultaneously pleased with himself and more ashamed than he had ever been in his life? "I shouldn't have … you're with child," he practically moaned against her ear then but she merely turned her head in response and pressed firm kisses to his temple, her hands tightening in his hair. "I wanted it Jaime," she whispered to him; "I wanted you … I needed you more than I've ever needed anything …"

"You are all I need Lana," he responded, "you are all I'll ever need, all I'll ever want"

"I love you Jaime," she said then, so quietly that had it not been for the fluttering of her lips against his temple he would have sworn he had imagined it.

"I love you too," he whispered against the skin of her neck; "Gods I love you … I love you …"

* * *

Lanette didn't regret their little tryst on the beach until she was sat in the tub trying to rinse the sand from her hair. The little grains had seemingly got everywhere but it was a small price to pay for hearing Jaime utter those three words to her over and over. They sounded like magic the way he had spoken them to her. They sounded like the sweetest music to her ears as he had whispered her name into her ear so sweetly it was as though he was uttering a prayer. No longer could she keep herself guarded from him. No longer could she keep her distance. He had wound his way around her defences and now her walls had crumbled to rubble and dust and nothing. She was completely bare and open to him just as she had been when they had first wed only now she felt a thousand times more vulnerable. He had sworn never to hurt her again and she had to believe him, she had no choice but to believe him because she loved him. She couldn't help it. She was his just like she had promised and all she could do now was hope and pray that he was hers as he had promised her. He was hers, he had to be; she couldn't let him go now. Not ever.

He entered their chambers then just as she rose out of the tub and wrapped a large towel around her. She sent him a smile that which he returned, that familiar glazed look in his eyes that she had not seen in so long. "Seems like I came back just in time," he commented and her smile widened as he crossed over to her and rested his hands gently on her hips before bending to gently peck her lips. "I do hope I didn't keep you from anything earlier," she said, her hands coming to rest on his chest and toy with the lacings of his doublet. He merely kissed her forehead in response and she smiled widely at the affectionate gesture, feeling so complete in his arms. "Not at all," he finally answered her question and she drummed her fingers on his chest for a moment before leaning up and kissing him again. "I ought to dry myself properly," she said regretfully and he sighed, capturing her lips in a long kiss before he finally released her from his grip. "If you must," he said heavily and she merely smiled in response before stepping away and heading into her bedchamber. Jaime sat himself down on the sofa then, watching the fire dancing in the grate as he sighed out in utter contentment. Finally everything seemed to be heading in the right direction for himself and Lanette. There had been times when he had thought he had lost her forever but knowing she had forgiven him, more so that she loved him, made him feel invincible.

"How attached are you to your bedchamber?!" she called from her own then.

"I'd rather be attached to yours!" he called back, hearing her giggle in response.

"Then you have no need of them?!" she asked him then.

"Not particularly," he frowned slightly, "why do you ask?"

"I thought perhaps we could turn it into a nursery for the baby," she said, emerging from her own chamber, rubbing the towel through her hair as she approached him.

"If you like," he said, opening his arms and encouraging her into his lap.

"I know there is a nursery but it is in the opposite tower, I had hoped to have our baby close by," she explained.

"As I said, whatever you like," he told her, kissing the side of her neck exposed by the way her hair was fallen over the other side.

"You don't mind?" she checked with him, slinging the towel back over the sofa and turning her eyes on him.

"You, and our baby," he began, slipping his hand between the folds of her robe so he could place it on her bare stomach, "can have anything you wish for"

"You may regret saying that one day," she told him, leaning back into his embrace.

"Why is that?" he murmured into her ear, kissing down her jawline as he rubbed her belly.

"Children can ask for the most extraordinary things," she answered him and he chuckled.

"Perhaps you better not tell them I said that," he said in an amused tone.

"Hmm … perhaps you ought to persuade me to keep quiet," she returned and he nuzzled her neck more insistently.

"I'll persuade you all night if you're not careful," he growled and she smiled widely.

"You would deprive your poor, pregnant wife of much needed sleep?" she asked with a raised brow.

"You have an answer for everything," he said disbelievingly.

"I have to keep you on your toes," she smiled, "we don't want our marriage to grow dull now do we?"

"That would be a great shame," he murmured, turning his attention back to her neck.

"Jaime?" she asked.

"What?" he returned, his voice muffled by her skin.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"Is that a trick question?" he answered and she swatted him playfully.

"No I'm serious," she told him.

"I suppose I ought to say I'd prefer a boy," he said, "but in truth I don't mind"

"Truly?" she sounded sceptical and he grinned at her.

"As if I would be disappointed in a golden haired girl in the image of her mother," he replied.

"You would say anything to get into my bed," she retorted and he chuckled.

"Perhaps," he said, sliding his other hand up her thigh, "but where else am I to sleep, dear wife, when you have stolen my own chambers from me?"

"I think it is you who has an answer for everything, dear husband," she smiled and he couldn't resist leaning in to capture those smiling lips.

* * *

Jaime decided to spring Tyrion from his lessons with the Maester the next morning after trying and failing to coax Lanette awake. She seemed to sleep in later and later as her pregnancy progressed and he supposed he had rather tired her out the night before. It couldn't be helped though; he had been without her for so long that he hadn't been able to resist making up for lost time. He replayed some of his favourite parts of the night then and grinned in a slightly dazed manner as he knocked on the door of the Maester's workroom. When he was called to come in he did as he was told, his eyes searching for Tyrion who was busy scribbling away in the corner of the room. His little brother looked up after a moment and caught his eye to which Jaime widened his own and tilted his head a fraction towards the door. Tyrion grinned then and Jaime knew he had received his silent message.

"What can I do for you Ser?" the Maester asked then and Jaime turned his attention to him.

"Well … I was just wondering if I could ask a few questions about my wife being with child?" he said.

"Of course, of course, what do you need to know?" the Maester asked.

"Well …" Jaime began, a slight smirk on his face as the Maester took the bait so easily.

* * *

They were laughing raucously a few hours later as they reclined back on the beach, a large flagon of ale between them that was almost empty. Tyrion closed his eyes to the hot sun as he lay back further, his head spinning slightly. Jaime chuckles and followed suit, the sun warming his face nicely as he lay back against the sands. He knew he shouldn't really have sprung Tyrion from his lessons and then proceeded to get him drunk for the first time but he had spent precious little time since being back with his little brother. He had spent the majority of the weeks and months trying to persuade Lanette to give him another chance and now that she had he had promised himself he would devote more time to Tyrion. Lanette seemed encouraging of his intentions, especially since he had told her about his father's feelings towards his youngest son. He doubted she would be quite as pleased if she knew he had taken him out drinking but what she didn't know would not hurt her.

"What's it like Jaime?" Tyrion asked him then, voice slightly slurred.

"What's what like?" Jaime smiled, his own head perfectly clear.

"Being in love … being loved," Tyrion answered and Jaime felt a rush of pity for him.

"You are loved," he told him firmly.

"No … not by you … Gods … by a woman," Tyrion sighed in exasperation.

"It's … difficult to explain," Jaime told him honestly.

"It must be wonderful …" Tyrion said wistfully and Jaime smiled slightly.

"It is," he agreed, that much he knew was true.

"Do you think a woman will ever love me Jaime?" Tyrion asked then.

"I don't see why not, you are a Lannister of the Rock after all," Jaime told him.

"She would love my name," Tyrion said sadly and Jaime regretted his words at once.

"She would love you no matter your name," he insisted, "you're a good boy Tyrion, better than I ever was – if I can get a woman to love me I have no doubt you can"

"But you're a knight," Tyrion said.

"That matters not to Lana," Jaime told him honestly.

"I like her …" Tyrion said sleepily then and Jaime turned to see him yawn widely.

"I'm glad," he replied with a smile, "she likes you too, very much"

"Not as much as she likes you," Tyrion said then.

"Well I should bloody well hope not," Jaime chuckled and Tyrion smiled widely.

"Father will be angry with me again," he said.

"Leave father to me," Jaime returned.

"Thank you Jaime," Tyrion said after a long moment of silence.

"You're welcome," he said, pleased that Tyrion had enjoyed his afternoon of freedom; "although you may not be thanking me when you wake up with a pounding head tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay for a happy chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! The Cersei issue won't just disappear obviously, she will rear her head in time!

:)


	10. Slave

**A/N: **New chapter again for you guys, and again a big thank you to everyone for the reviews/favourites/follows, it really is awesome of you all!

Hope you enjoy the new update.

**Guest: **That is indeed going to be my pairing, the focus will shift towards them in part two.

Right-ho, on with the chapter!

:)

* * *

**Slave**

* * *

"Ugh … Jaime … can you help me please?"

Jaime turned and rolled his eyes as he saw Lanette trying and failing to tie her feet into her shoes. She could barely see over her stomach now let alone lean over it and it seemed that each day that passed she relied on him more and more. She had about a moon to go now and had been confined to their chambers much to her annoyance. The Maester had told her that she was to remain well rested and relaxed and she had glared daggers at him, muttering something under her breath about the seven fires of hell. Jaime had put a lot of pressure on her hand at that point and thankfully the Maester hadn't heard her. He smiled to himself as he remembered her demanding all the windows be opened if she must be confined. Jaime had cursed and struggled with them for what seemed like forever before his father of all people came by to see what all the commotion was about and managed to get them open in mere seconds. Lanette had been incredibly grateful, seemingly forgetting that it had been Jaime who had put all the effort in, all her smiles and thanks going instead to his father.

"I don't see why you need your shoes on anyway," he grumbled as he knelt down at her feet to tie them; "it's not like you're allowed to go anywhere"

"But I am still allowed visitors," she told him sharply, "and I am a Lady, I should make sure I appear as such"

"Indeed," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing my sweet," he said, looking up to smile at her.

"I thought as much," she said, narrowing her eyes slightly at him.

"Now is there anything else you need before I go?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she told him, leaning back against the pillows with her hands cradled around her stomach, a small smile on her face.

"I'll be as quick as I can," he promised her and she nodded, her smile widening; "I love you," he told her then, kissing her belly as he straightened up before bending to peck her lips.

"I love you too," she told him and he sent her a swift smile before he turned and walked out of their chambers.

He felt slightly guilty for breathing a sigh of relief when the closed the door behind him. Gods he loved her but the last few weeks Lanette had been driving him slowly mad with her changeable moods and demanding nature. He knew it was the pressure of the baby and the pressure that others were mounting on her about producing a son. Jaime wished people would keep their opinions on the matter to themselves; whether the baby was a boy or a girl was no one's business but his and Lanette's. She was only eighteen, she had years ahead of her to have both boys and girls and he knew that deep down she knew that but it didn't stop her constantly worrying about disappointing him. What she failed to understand was that she could never disappoint him. She could birth him a dozen daughters and he would still love her. It wouldn't be the end of the world, the Rock could pass to one of Tyrion's sons if need be, or one of his uncle Kevan's. He smiled slightly then at the sudden image of a dozen daughters running him ragged around the Rock. The Gods help him.

The tiltyard was calling then as he made his way down the hallways and he could not resist the temptation. Hopefully he wouldn't stumble across his father on the way out, the last thing he needed right now was to be dragged into some chore or another. Sometimes he missed the simplicity of the Kingsguard but then he reminded himself of how much fun having a wife was and decided that it was worth all the extra responsibility. When he reached the entrance hall he glanced around warily before making a speedy exit towards the main doors. Thankfully he didn't see his father and he smiled widely to himself as he stepped out into the courtyard; he had had enough demands from his wife without his father starting on him as well. He promised himself he would make himself useful later on, right now he needed more than anything to grasp a sword in his hand and dent the pride of some of the men of Casterly Rock.

* * *

"Jaime!"

Damn it all. He knew his father would catch up to him eventually and he had caught him on his way back inside, his clothing dishevelled and his brow sweaty from the tiltyard. Now he wouldn't be able to use being with Lanette as an excuse for being late – it was blatantly obvious where he had truly been. Still, it had been worth it for a few hours of peace not being badgered every few minutes by his wife nor going through endless chores with his father.

"I hope you've been in the tiltyard and not anywhere more sinister," his father said then.

"Where else would I have been?" Jaime raised his brows.

"How's Lanette?" he ignored Jaime's question.

"Demanding," Jaime replied honestly and a ghost of a smile crossed his father's features.

"Her time is near," he nodded slightly.

"I know," Jaime sighed, "and I know she's uncomfortable but it's …"

"Driving you mad?" he suggested.

"Yes," Jaime said, "and I feel guilty for even admitting that"

"Your mother was the same, she drove me to distraction towards the end of her pregnancies … you'll never know how much I miss that now. These are the last few weeks with your wife Jaime, when the child comes it will no longer be the two of you – you should savour the time while you still have it. You never know when it's going to run out," he said sadly.

"Father …" Jaime started, not even sure what he was going to say.

"Go on, go and be with her," he waved him away.

"Do you not have need of me?" Jaime frowned slightly.

"I have been running things here long before you came back," he almost smiled; "now go – and give her my regards"

"Of course," Jaime said and his father nodded curtly before sweeping away.

* * *

Lanette had dismissed her attendants again; they drove her mad with their clucking and fussing. There were still weeks left before the baby came but they seemed to watch her constantly as though she would go into labour at any second. She had already told Jaime that she was banning them from the birthing chamber and he had laughed at her as though she had told him a hilarious jape. It was no jape. She damn well meant it. The Maester and a few of the older women in the service of the Rock would be with her and that was it. She didn't want an endless stream of people coming in and out and seeing her like that. From what she had been told of childbirth it was messy and painful and rather undignified. Jaime had offered to be there with her but she had refused him. No doubt if he saw the exact intricacies of it all he would never want to touch her again. She leaned back against the cushions of the sofa for a moment and tried to ignore her aching feet. It didn't seem to matter how little she was on them; they would always be killing her by the afternoon. She just had to keep telling herself over and over again that it would all be worth it in the end when she held her baby for the first time. Thinking of it made her think of her mother and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut before the sudden stinging turned into tears.

Gods she wished her mother were still in the world. If she were she would be here by now, likely sat here in this room with her with a thousand soothing words that she would believe from no one but her. In her absence the panic was heightened and the pain in her heart throbbed uncomfortably any time she would think about her. Jaime had told her the pain would dull in time and that one day she would be able to think about her mother fondly. She hoped that he was telling the truth and not just trying to coddle her. Sometimes she saw a glazed look in her husband's eye and a slightly wistful expression on his face and she just knew in those moments that he was thinking about his own mother. She sighed heavily then and opened one of her eyes as the door to their chambers opened. Thankfully it was Jaime and not one of her attendants sneaking back to check on her under the guise of retrieving a book or something or other. If it had been she might not have been able to keep her temper in check. She opened both her eyes then and Jaime smiled brightly at her before slowly coming to cross to her side. He knelt down next to the sofa then, one hand coming to rest on her stomach as he leaned in to capture her lips for a long moment.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked her when he pulled away.

"No," she breathed, one of her own hands stroking through his hair; "just thinking"

"Or just pretending," he smirked, "I see you've dismissed your attendants again"

"They drive me mad … not one of them has given birth," she told him in an irritated fashion.

"They mean well," he soothed.

"I know," she smiled slightly, "but it doesn't make them any less irritating"

"How is our baby?" he changed the subject.

"Intent on making me as uncomfortable as possible," she sighed.

"I'm sure they don't mean it," he said, rubbing her belly affectionately.

"I cannot wait for all this to be over with, to have them in my arms," she told him then and he smiled.

"I know," he said, meeting her eyes, "neither can I"

"Remember what you promised me?" she held his gaze.

"I remember," he nodded and she smiled for him again; "do you need anything?"

"No," she sighed heavily again, "not unless you can get me some new feet"

"My father is powerful but I'm not sure he's that powerful," Jaime chuckled and she snorted; "are they hurting again?"

"Aren't they always?" she raised her brows and it was his turn to sigh as he got himself up off the floor and straightened up.

Jaime moved to the end of the sofa and sat himself down, lifting her legs up gently before scooting under them so her feet were resting in his lap. He undid the laces on her shoes then and eased them from her feet before tossing them aside. His hands began gently rubbing at one of her feet then and he heard her sigh in contentment, her eyes closing as she relaxed back against the cushions. He smiled to himself, continuously rubbing circles slightly more firmly into the arch of her foot for several minutes before he moved onto the other one. "Better?" he asked her then and she merely nodded for him as she let out a long sigh of contentment, a small smile gracing her lips. When he had finished tending to her other foot he looked back at her and noted her chest evenly rising and falling and her breathing slightly deeper than it had been. She had fallen asleep. Not that he was surprised, she spent more time asleep than she did awake these days but the Maester had told him that it was all normal and to be expected. Everything so far had been _normal and to be expected, _Jaime could only hope that the birth would follow suit. He tried to seem blasé about the fact that she might die; refusing to even acknowledge that it was a possibility but deep down he was terrified. What was he supposed to do without her now? What would their baby do? How could he possibly be enough for the tiny life? What if he ended up cold and broken like his father?

He shuddered then. There were too many questions bouncing around in his head and he didn't want to address any of them as if he did he would be accepting the fact that he might lose Lanette. He would not lose her. He could not lost her. Not now. Not ever. He kept his eyes on her beautiful, sleeping face then as he tentatively moved closer to her so he could lay his hand down against her stomach again. After a few moments he could feel the movement, the strong insistent movements. Son or daughter the baby in there was a strong one and one who would no doubt cause him no end of trouble and worry. The thought of being responsible for such a little thing was terrifying to him even with Lanette at his side. But without her? He shuddered slightly. The thought was unbearable.

* * *

Lanette stirred awake and groaned softly. Jaime's head was resting on her bare stomach and she could feel his even breathing against her skin but she knew she would have to wake him. The desire in her was piqued and she knew she wouldn't be able to ignore the fire that had seemingly ignited between her thighs. This had been happening more and more over the last weeks; her usual lust for Jaime seemingly intensified. She had wondered if it was the baby affecting her but she had not the courage to ask the Maester if this too was _normal and to be expected. _Her hand came to tangle in Jaime's hair then but still he remained asleep so she tugged lightly on it. He murmured something unintelligible then so she tugged again and he sighed heavily against her skin, his breathing ceasing to come evenly and she imagined he were awake. "What?" he grumbled into her stomach then and her suspicions were confirmed. "I need you," she whispered into the darkness and he shifted himself slightly, his head lifting from her stomach. "Now Lana?" he asked her blearily, his tired, confused face coming into focus before her. "Yes now Jaime … please," she practically whined at him and he sighed heavily, moving himself above her. "You know I can't resist it when you beg," he told her heavily and she couldn't help but smile widely before she shifted her own body; rolling over and tucking some of the pillows under her so she wouldn't crush her belly.

In the next moment she felt Jaime's hands on her bare back, his light touch making gooseflesh appear where he lightly trailed his fingertips. As good as it felt she was impatient for him to fulfil her desires and she let out a disgruntled noise despite herself. He seemed to take her hint, his body coming to lay behind her and his hands lifting her hips slightly higher so he could slip inside her. A hum of pleasure left her then, her hands clenching into the softness of the pillows as Jaime began to thrust ever so slowly. She moved her hips back to meet his pace, knowing it was no good to try and quicken it. Ever since the beach he had refused to be anything other than slow and gentle with their love making in case he hurt her or the baby. Lanette thought he was being over cautious but he would not budge on the matter and she had given up trying to persuade him. He let out a groan of his own then and she smiled despite herself, knowing that his irritation at being woken in the middle of the night had no doubt melted away. Soft moans were leaving her own mouth as he touched so deeply inside her with every roll of his hips; each slow thrust bringing her closer and closer to the release that her body was craving.

One of his hands came to brush her hair to the side, his hot lips on her neck in the next moment. She turned her head to the side so he had better access, both of their breathing deep and ragged as they neared their end. When his fingers tightened around her hip she knew that he was close and she willed him to hold on just a little longer so she could reach her height with him. His hand snuck round and beneath her then so he could let his fingers tease between her legs and she was helpless. The coils in her stomach all snapped at once and the haze of pleasure engulfed her, her body seemingly tingling all over as she let out a final moan, whispering his name over and over as it crashed through her. He came to his own end with a groan against her neck a moment later, his lips only lingering a while before he pulled out of her and flopped down on his back beside her. When her breathing came easier she turned her head before lifting it up to consider him lying next to her; his own chest rapidly rising and falling. She managed to shift as close to him as she could then, his arms coming around her as she twisted her body around his as much as her stomach would allow her to.

"Satisfied?" he asked her, still sounding rather breathless.

"For now," she answered him and he chuckled.

"I feel like a Lyseni slave," he told her then and it was her turn to giggle.

"Are _you _not satisfied husband?" she asked him then.

"I have been altogether too satisfied these past weeks," he jested.

"I know I've been demanding," she told him quietly.

"This demand I rather enjoy," he replied, trailing his fingertips lightly up and down her spine.

"I do love you Jaime," she said, "thank you for being so understanding of me"

"I love you Lana," he told her as her eyes fluttered closed, placing a kiss to her forehead, "and I will do anything and everything I can for you."

* * *

_He was back there in that room. How he had gotten there he didn't know but he was back. It was deathly silent as his gaze roamed the vast space. He could feel the sword in his hand and he looked down to see it already coated in blood. "Who's blood?" the voice came then and his heart pounded wildly; "is it your traitor father's?" Jaime said nothing, searching for him in the dim light of the room, his eyes lingering for a moment on the twisted Iron Throne. He appeared then, his eyes dancing with glee although his hands still shook. Jaime felt sick as he looked at him, this man he had served. The man he had stood guard over and protected. The man whose chambers he had stood outside while he abused and raped his wife. He had wanted to protect the Queen – that was his duty as well wasn't it? Apparently not, she was not to be protected from her own husband. And what of the rest of the city? There were hundreds of thousands here. Half a million. Was he to let them all die, let himself die and all those people on the say so of one man? A mad man? "Rossart's," he finally spoke and he saw the King's eyes move from his sword to his face. The glee gone from his eyes, fear replacing it now. He turned to run but Jaime was younger. Quicker. He grabbed him back by the hair as he squealed like a cornered pig about to be slaughtered. He raised his blade and kissed it across his throat, the blood hot and sticky as it flowed over his hand and the Mad King let out a final gargled choke before falling entirely silent. _

_Jaime let him drop to the floor then, looking up to the ceiling and closing his eyes. He sent a silent prayer to the Gods that they would forgive him for this – that they would understand why he did it and not seek to punish him for it. When he opened his eyes again he moved them back to the body of the King and he almost retched when he saw what he had done. Gods. No. How had he managed that? It was Aerys. Aerys. How could it be her? He dropped to his knees at her side, fighting the urge to be sick as he pressed his hands around her throat in a vain attempt to staunch the flow of blood. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it was no good. That he couldn't save her but he had to try, didn't he? He had to try. Her eyes were staring up at him and he couldn't help but stare back at them, glazed over with some kind of finality. With death. The pool of blood was stretching out even further now, it seemed as though it covered the entire floor as far as the eye could see. Perhaps it would go on forever and Jaime would end up drowning in it. It would be what he deserved after this. After what he had done. How could he live with himself? Live without her? Through the silence and the weight of guilt he could hear the crying but still he couldn't move his hands from around her throat. If he let go he would be accepting she was dead. If he let go he would have to face the full weight of the crushing guilt. If he let go he would have to face that baby, look into that baby's eyes. How could he ever look that baby in the eye when he had just killed its mother? _

"Jaime?"

He was breathing hard as he jerked awake, blinking his eyes as her face came into focus above him, her brow creased with that perfect little frown. His hands came up to cup her face then, feeling her cheeks warm under his touch and he wanted to cry in relief. The dream had been so real, starting off as a memory before it had descended into a nightmare. He pulled her face to his then and kissed her, tasting the realness of her, the warmth of her. She was alright. She was right here in bed with him and not lying dead on those cold stones. Dead at his hand. He shuddered involuntarily then and she pulled away from him; that little frown deepening as she looked at him questioningly.

"It was just a dream," he told her slightly breathlessly.

"You're shaking Jaime … what was it?" she asked him, her eyes wide as she looked down on him.

"It doesn't matter," he said, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair.

"It matters if you are like this," she returned and he sighed heavily.

"The Mad King is all," he told her, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Jaime …" she began but he shook his head again.

"I did it Lana, I killed him and I have to live with that," he said, bitterness seeking into his tone.

"Why did you do it?" she asked him quietly then and he stared at her.

For a moment she thought that he was angry with her, that she had angered him with her question. The question that she had been dying to ask him for the entirety of their marriage. She had pushed it to the back of her mind though, it had been easy to do it. Easy to separate her soft, loving Jaime from the image of the Kingslayer. In her mind she could not equate Jaime with that nickname but it was his and he had been given it for a reason. Perhaps she was best off not knowing. She was about to open her mouth and tell him that it didn't matter, to forget her question, but before she could he had opened his own.

"He told me to kill my father," he said quietly, "reason enough you might think? The reason I gave to Robert and Ned Stark and all those other men who looked on me in judgement. They didn't need to know the truth – no one did … not until now"

"You don't have to tell me Jaime," she whispered.

"I trust and love you beyond anything I ever thought possible," he told her, stroking his hand down her cheek; "if I had not killed the King we would not be here now. I most certainly would not be here now, you'd be married off to some other Lord …"

"Jaime …" she began, but once again he cut her off.

"Wildfire Lana," he said, "he had three pyromancers who were supposed to ignite it under the city. I was the only other who knew, hearing their plans as I guarded him day and night. He wanted me close as my father had not declared for him nor against him. When the sack began he sent one of the pyromancers in disguise and I ran into him; I knew what he was going to do and I couldn't let him. I killed him first before I entered the throne room. Do you understand now Lana? I killed Rossart but there were two more for Aerys to order and even if I managed to stop them he would have found another. And another … he was mad Lana. He was going to destroy the Capitol … he had to be stopped, you understand don't you?"

"Of course I do," she breathed, cupping his face in her hands and leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, her action making him want to cry.

"You are not disgusted with me?" he said, his voice almost relieved.

"Jaime I have always known what you did," she said softly, "now hearing why you did it I can understand it. You had to do it Jaime, your actions saved so many"

"I'm sorry I never told you before," he said.

"I never asked," she reasoned and he managed a smile.

"I don't deserve you," he told her, meeting her gaze.

"Don't be foolish," she returned, placing her lips to his forehead again before pecking his lips.

"I am so lucky to have you," he breathed as she lay back down in his arms.

"That makes two of us," she stifled a yawn, "don't fret Jaime ... you deserve your peace …"

He tried to take comfort from her words as she drifted back to sleep in his arms. Tried not to see the images from his dreams behind his own eyes each time he would close them but it was impossible. Her image was there each time and no matter how many times he conjured up her soothing words in his mind he could not erase that image. It had not been Aerys' blood on his hands in that throne room; it had been his wife's.

* * *

**A/N: **Another one down, hope you enjoyed it. Baby will be making an appearance next chapter and that will be up early next week!

:)


	11. Roar

**A/N: **This one is up earlier than expected as apparently I'm losing internet access from tomorrow morning until Wednesday (boo!) Anyway, I couldn't leave you all that long before an update so here you go! Hope you enjoy it, thank you as ever to everyone who's reading and reviewing. Over 200 followers - phew! Much appreciated lovelies.

**Guest: **Thank you very much, glad you enjoyed it. Here's the new update!

**IloveStallison: **Here's the new update you wanted, enjoy!

Right-ho, on with the chapter!

:)

* * *

**Roar**

* * *

Lanette breathed deeply as she leaned over the bedframe, rocking backwards and forwards slightly as Jaime's hand rubbed soothingly up and down her back. This had been going on for hours. Sometimes she lay down. Sometimes she paced the room but nothing she did seemed to soothe the stabs of pain that came for her every few minutes. The pains were more frequent now than they had been when she had woken in the small hours and she knew that meant that the time was growing nearer. The Maester had been told that her labour had begun and after examining her he had told her to send for him again when her waters broke. When she asked him what that meant he had chuckled at her and told her she would know when it happened. That had infuriated her and she and thrown a pillow at the door just as it closed behind him, much to Jaime's amusement. He hadn't been laughing since though as he stayed with her as her pains grew steadily worse and came closer together. Each time she let a noise of pain escape her an almost tortured look would grace his own features for a moment. She was even more pleased with her decision not to let him in the birthing chamber with her now as she knew damn well things were only going to get worse.

She straightened up when the pain passed, grimacing slightly as she rubbed at her belly. Jaime's hand came to settle on hers then and she looked up at him, seeing the concern in his eyes and managing a small, reassuring smile for him. "I'm alright," she told him, "it's more uncomfortable than anything else." He looked sceptical despite her assurances, especially as just a moment later she was wincing again in pain, a sharp gasp leaving her mouth. "Another already?" he frowned at her as she nodded, watching as she took deep, steadying breaths. "I've got a feeling it won't be much longer," she told him weakly and his already pale face blanched even more. "Should I get the Maester?" he asked her then and she began to shake her head. A moment later though it turned to a nod as she gasped out in surprise more than anything, a trickle of what she hoped was water running down her thighs. "Oh Gods," she whispered, her eyes wide as she met Jaime's. "Oh Gods," he agreed with her.

* * *

It was torture hearing her moan out in pain every few minutes but he couldn't help the small smile that tugged on his lips every time he heard her curse and threaten the Maester. Right now silence was the only thing he feared. The one thing he did not want to hear coming from their bed chamber as he paced up and down outside in the living area. Once the Maester had come he had been all but thrown from the room, barely even given the chance to tell Lanette he loved her before the door was slammed in his face. No men in the birthing chamber save the Maester. That was the rule. Part of him wanted to be in there with her but the other part of him was glad she had refused his offer. Hearing her in such pain was bad enough but the thought of seeing it was even worse. A soft knock came on the door then and he paced towards it, glad of something to do. When he opened it his father was revealed and he tried to smile, no doubt failing miserably if his father's raised brow was anything to go by. Jaime turned away without a word and resumed his pacing, seeing that his father had settled himself down when he turned back from the window to begin his journey back to the door. When he turned back towards the window again he saw that shake in his father's hands again that he had seen when Cersei had been birthing her boy.

It was seeing that that snapped him out of his pacing and he came and sat down opposite his father, training his eyes on his hands as he clasped them together to hide the shake. Weakness was one thing his father never showed. Affection was rare but weakness was non-existent. To the untrained eye at least. Jaime knew better. He knew his father held a certain respect for Lanette, it wasn't quite affection but it was as close to it as Tywin Lannister could muster. Jaime kept his eyes on his father's clasped hands, counting each breath that he took as he sat there and did his best not to focus on the moans of agony coming from the bedchamber. When another knock came Jaime barely heard it, his father calling for whoever it was to come in. He didn't realise it was Tyrion until he hopped up onto the sofa beside him. Jaime noted his father's hands shaking again despite how tightly clasped together they were and he knew damn well what he was thinking about. He knew damn well that his father didn't love Tyrion. He couldn't love Tyrion after his wife had lost her life bringing him into the world. Jaime had promised Lanette that he would love their baby no matter what but he was terrified that he would not be able to if he lost her. He didn't have the first idea how to be a father, all his memories from childhood were of his mother or one of the nurses taking care of him. Memories of his father were fewer and far between and had mainly revolved around being taught to ride a horse or wield a sword and the right way to carry a tourney lance.

If Lanette birthed him a son then he had no doubt that he would be able to teach his boy all of that once he grew big enough but what would he do before then? He wished he could believe that he would not be a distant figure; that he would be there day after day so his child knew who he was. Doing it without Lanette though … And what if it was a girl? What in the seven hells was he supposed to do with a daughter? He didn't know how to sew, he had no patience for reading and he had a distinct memory of ripping the heads from all of Cersei's dolls and throwing them out of an open window. He had been trying to see whether he could get them into the sea but he was so high up that they disappeared from his view before he could work out where they would land. Perhaps he could teach his daughter to wield a sword? He thought of Lanette's reaction then. Perhaps not. Perhaps the bow instead. He could definitely teach her to ride a horse, everyone had to know how to ride a horse. Beyond that though he just did not have a clue. Lanette had to be alright. She couldn't die and leave him to be a lone parent. She just couldn't.

* * *

Lanette fisted her hands in the sheets beneath her and gritted her teeth as another pain hit her, one of the matron's wiping a cool, damp cloth across her blazing forehead. She was exhausted already and still it seemed as though her baby was not quite ready to make an appearance. The Maester was lifting up her nightdress again then and she prayed that this time he would tell her that she was ready. She had been fighting the urge to push at his instruction; if she pushed too soon she could endanger herself and the child and so she had forced herself not to. The urge to do it was overwhelming though as the pain ripped right through her stomach and throbbed down between her thighs. It was bearable at least. As much as it hurt she could deal with it. She had no other choice. "My Lady, you are ready to push … when you feel another pain push as hard as you can," the Maester told her then and she could have cried in relief. Finally. Finally she could give in.

When the pain came for her she clenched her teeth together, gripping the sheets tightly before she pushed down with all her strength. She couldn't help the cry of pain that left her as the throbbing between her legs turned into a burning. Gods she felt as though she were being split in two, the pain more intense than anything she had ever experienced in her life. "Very good my Lady," the Maester praised her. Good? Good? Was he mad? There was nothing good about this experience, the sooner it was over the better. In her mind Lanette was damn certain that she would never let Jaime between her legs again; not if this were the consequence. "And again my Lady, keep it up," he encouraged and somehow she managed to do what she was told as another pain came for her. It seemed to hurt even more this time, the pain almost blinding as she pushed down with everything she had inside her. Gods it hurt. It hurt so damn much she wondered that it didn't kill her. "The head is born my Lady," she heard the Maester as though from far away, his words faintly registering with her. "Just a few more pushes now and it will be over," he promised her and through her haze she managed to nod for him.

She could feel it now when she pushed, she could feel the little body coming from her and she could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she knew that it would soon be over. Her agony would soon be over and then she would have her little baby safe and secure in her arms. Thinking of that gave her the strength to push again, a final cry of pain leaving her mouth as the baby finally came from her. A seconds relief then as she let her head drop down against the pillows, feeling the cool cloth on her forehead again as she lay there gasping for air. She could still feel the pain but it was as though she had become detached from it, as though she were in some sort of daze. Her vision was blurring slightly now but through her haze she could hear the baby crying and she wanted to cry. It was the singular most beautiful sound she had ever heard in her life and she opened her mouth to say so, to ask for her baby but no words would come out. The haze was creeping closer around her then and her head was swimming. One of the matron's appeared above her then, her face swimming in and out of focus. "My Lady?" the question came from far away, as though the woman were miles away from her, not inches. She blinked slowly then, finding it so difficult to open her eyes again but somehow she managed it, this time seeing the Maester's frowning face above her. "My Lady?" his questioning tone sounded so faint as her leaden eyelids tried to flutter closed but she forced them open. She had to answer the Maester. _Tired. _She tried to say. _I'm tired, I'm just so, so tired …_

* * *

Tyrion had clapped him heartily on the back when the sounds of crying could be heard from the bedchamber but still Jaime sat with his head in his hands and his leg tapping furiously up and down just waiting for them to come and get him. Surely they should have come to get him by now? The longer it went on the more panic rose up in him. Was something wrong? Why were they taking so long to at least come out and tell him whether or not he had a son or daughter? Just as he was about to give up and stamp through into the room without invitation the door opened and he was on his feet in a flash. His eyes went straight to the bundle in the matron's arms and he almost laughed in relief as he saw a little arm poking out from the blankets. It took him a moment to take in the grave expression on her face and the blood that was coating her apron. "You have a daughter Ser," she told him then, a slight shake in her voice and he swallowed hard, wondering how to even ask the question his mind was screaming at him. "Why is she not with my Lady?" he managed to whisper, feeling someone, he imagined his father, standing up and coming up behind him. "There were complications," she told him, the shake still in her voice, "the Maester is working on her."

_Complications. Working on her. _

Those words spun around and around in Jaime's head then as he stared right out at nothing. He barely felt his father's hand come to his shoulder nor heard Tyrion's words of concern. He could see nothing, hear nothing and feel nothing but pain. Anger. How could this happen? How could she do this to him, leave him after everything they had gone through? In the next moment rage took over him and he upended one of the side tables, sending everything that had been resting upon it sideways. He heard the matron's shriek, his father's words of caution but he couldn't stop himself. His legs kicked out at something else then and his arms came to sweep the decanters of wine and the glasses from another side table, everything shattering to the floor. He went to tear down one of the bookcases then, unable to imagine his life without her. How could he ever love anyone like her again? No one would ever love him the way she did. She knew everything about him and she loved him despite it all. He would never be able to find that again. Ever. He didn't want to find it again. He wanted her. He wanted Lanette. He pulled down the other bookshelf then and was about to upend their table and chairs when the cry of the baby stopped him.

The baby. His daughter. He froze, his mind thinking of everything and nothing all at once. _Remember what you promised me Jaime. _Yes. He had promised her. He had promised her that he would love their baby no matter what. Love them twice as much if she was not there to give them her share. He had never imagined having to keep that promise but he was faced with it now and he slowly turned on the spot, his eyes trained on the baby. When he took a step forward his father did the same, as though worried about what exactly Jaime would do next. Before he could utter a word though Jaime had come forward and gently eased the bundle of blankets and baby from the arms of the matron. She looked utterly bewildered and almost frightened but she let him take her. His daughter. He let his eyes drink her in then, her little face with all her little features. She was all Lanette. Her mother's daughter. He supposed either one of them could claim her fine, fair hair but her nose, her lips, the shape of her eyes and even her ears were just like Lanette. A sob choked from him then as he cradled her closer to him, his knees buckling as he sank to the floor with his baby daughter in his arms. He vaguely heard his father telling the matron to fetch the wet nurse and a moment later the opening and closing of the door. In the next moment his father's hands were on his shoulders as he knelt down opposite them. He said nothing but Jaime was glad of it. He didn't want to hear anything but someone telling him that his wife would be alright.

Tyrion came and sat by his side in the next moment, he also said nothing and again Jaime was glad of it. "Perhaps you should fetch a few maids Tyrion," their father said after several long minutes of silence that Jaime spent staring at his daughter; "Lanette will not want to wake to find her chambers destroyed." Tyrion agreed, squeezing Jaime's shoulder tightly before making his way from the room. Jaime looked up to meet his father's eyes then and immediately thought he would break down again. "Do you really think she'll wake up?" Jaime asked him quietly and he thought he saw a flicker of pain cross his father's features before he answered him. "We have a skilled Maester here," he said, "I think there is every hope." Jaime could only nod then before turning his attention back to the baby in his arms. Her eyes were open now and he saw that they were that blue colour that all babies seemed to begin life with. He knew from experience that they would change over the next weeks and vaguely wondered if they would be Lanette's too or if they would end up Lannister green. She was so beautiful and so tiny and Jaime felt overwhelmed by her. He wanted her to have her mother though; he alone would not be enough for her – she was far too precious and perfect.

A knock came at the door then and his father looked at him worriedly for a moment before he hesitantly got up to go and answer it. It was the wet nurse and she was just in time as the baby in Jaime's arms had just started to grumble. He was loathe to let her go, to hand her over to yet another woman who was not her mother but she was hungry and someone needed to feed her while Lanette was unable. He slumped back against the wall then and closed his eyes, trying not to imagine what was happening in the next room. Gods what if she didn't make it? How would he ever cope without her? He looked towards his father then who was sitting rigidly in an armchair and staring out ahead of him with a stony expression on his face. What if he ended up like that? He looked towards his feeding daughter then and prayed that she would keep him from becoming cold and detached should the worst happen. He shook his head then. He needed to stop thinking about it, he needed to stop thinking that she would die and start believing that she would live. That she would survive.

It felt like hours before the handle of the bedchamber door turned but when it did Jaime was up and on his feet at once. The Maester's robes were too drenched in blood and he felt sick, knowing that it belonged to his wife. His face was grave and Jaime steeled himself for the words that he was sure were coming. "Her Ladyship has lost a lot of blood, she will be incredibly weak for the next days and weeks but I am hopeful that she will live," the Maester told him then and Jaime laughed out in astonishment and relief, his hands coming to clamp around his mouth as he thanked the Gods over and over. "Unfortunately," the Maester went on and Jaime snapped his eyes back to him, fear rising up in him again; "I had to go to desperate lengths to save her life … it was a traumatic delivery for her body and I am afraid that there is little hope that she will be able to bear any more children." Jaime blinked rather stupidly then, feeling as thought the Maester had just clubbed him around the head. "No more …?" he whispered, his head shaking slightly and the Maester nodded, a sympathetic look on his face. "But she's alright isn't she?" Jaime went on, "The baby, she's alright?"

"She is perfectly formed and perfectly healthy," the Maester confirmed.

"And Lanette will live?" he asked, his eyes boring into his, searching them for a hint of a lie.

"I believe so, yes," the Maester answered him, his gaze holding firm and Jaime was finally satisfied, his head nodding as he turned away again.

He heard his father and the Maester exchange murmured words then but he didn't care what they were talking about as he eased his daughter back into his own arms now she had finished feeding. No more children. She was it, all that he would ever have and he gazed down on her, seeing her eyes blink slowly as she battled against sleep. A smile spread across his face. Lanette was going to be alright and if the tiny baby in his arms was the only child they would have then so be it. She was the only child he would ever need so long as he had his wife by his side.

* * *

Tywin stopped for no one as he pounded down the hallways towards his study, his fists clenching and unclenching by his side. For a moment back there he had seen himself in Jaime. He had seen his own grief over Joanna manifest itself in his son as he tore apart his chambers. Only Jaime had managed to stop himself. Jaime had done what he had never managed to do. He had calmed himself down and taken his child into his arms, the child that could have killed its mother. Jaime had taken that child with such care and tenderness, the very thing that he had never brought himself to do when Tyrion had been born. Tywin slammed the door to his study closed behind him, taking several steadying breaths before he crossed to the side table and poured himself a hearty measure of strong wine. The Gods knew after today he damn well needed it. As he sipped it down his head began to clear and he thought about exactly where today had left his family. No male heir for Jaime unless Lanette did succumb to her ordeal and die. Even if that did happen Tywin could not see Jaime consenting to another marriage. No. One daughter. She would have to be well looked after and nurtured, kept safe at all costs and married into a great noble house.

He determined that if one of his direct descendants would not inherit the Rock then they would damn well inherit something else of great importance. Already he had a grandson who was set to be King one day, now he just needed to work our which house to marry his granddaughter into to ensure the Lannister blood flourished and lived on into greatness. He crossed to the round table across which his map of the Seven Kingdoms was spread and tapped his finger along the lines, lingering on some seats for longer than others as he tried to recall who had sons of the right age. Already he knew that Jaime would not tolerate his daughter being married off to some Lord twice her age or more and so his potential matches were all limited. He drained the last of his wine then as he let his index finger travel upwards, a smile crossing his face as he tapped it triumphantly against the map. Perfect. They had a son, a few years older than his granddaughter if he remembered rightly but that was perfectly acceptable. It was a great house and a vast Kingdom of great importance despite it not being the wealthiest. His side of the family would bring the wealth, they would provide the lands. His smile faded slightly then as he thought of their reaction. Jaime was not the most popular man. He tapped his hand against his chin then as he thought of the best way to approach the match.

The King.

It came to him in one shining moment. Yes, he might not be able to broker the deal himself but some persuasion from Robert should have the match agreed. A nice fat coin purse should have Robert more than willing to conduct his business for him. Tywin allowed another smile to come to his face as he looked down at the map once more, his finger again tapping on his target.

Yes. House Stark was the perfect destination for his granddaughter. One day she would be the Lady of Winterfell, wife to the Warden of the North, the largest of the Seven Kingdom's. He would have a grandson on the throne and, with luck, a great-grandson as the future Lord of Winterfell. It was the best outcome he could hope for given the circumstances and should his plans succeed then he would be able to pass on into the arms of his sweet Joanna a happy man.

* * *

**A/N: **Rather traumatic I'm afraid but a (relatively) happy ending! Hope you enjoyed and you're not disappointed that there won't be any mini Jaime's. More soon!

:)


	12. Complete

**A/N: **Internet is restored and I thought you guys might be itching for another update. I hope you are anyway because here it is ;)

Thanks a million again to everyone for being so awesome and so overwhelmingly positive. I've given up calling this a side project, it has now been give dual-priority status (whatever that means!) Anyway, after this there are only two more chapters left for part one, and I think you may have guessed that part two is going to equal Starks and you would be right. Be patient a while longer lovelies, the wolves are coming I promise!

**Guest: **It was a decision I made whilst planning and unattached to my OC I'm afraid. I feel mean now but what's done is done as they say. (It could be worse, I could be GRRM ;)) Thank you though, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the writing anyway!

Right-ho! Onwards, dear readers!

:)

* * *

**Complete**

* * *

Every inch of her ached as she stirred awake, a slight groan leaving her mouth as she realised just how dry it was. How long had it been since she had had a drink of water? Her eyes slowly opened as her hazy memory began to clear. Panic set in then as her hands moved to her stomach. She could no longer feel her baby moving. She remembered the crying then but she was not placated, she would not be placated until she knew exactly where her baby was. "Jaime?" she spoke into the faint light; was it early morning or evening? "Jaime?" she repeated more loudly, turning her head from side to side only to see that the room was empty. "Jaime?!" she tried to shout, a cough spluttering from her. Gods she needed a drink of water. He was there in the next instant, bursting through the door and coming at once to her side. His lips were kissing every inch of her face then as he cradled it gently in his hands. "Gods – Lana – you – scared – the –seven – hells – out of – me," he told her between kisses as she tried her best to get some moisture into her mouth. "I need water Jaime," she managed to breathe out then and he ceased kissing her at once, his hands leaving her. It seemed she had barely blinked more than twice before he was back in her sights with a tall glass full to the brim. She struggled to lift herself up then and his arm came about her to easily support her up as she took the glass from him. As she drank it down he used his other hand to rearrange the pillows behind her so she could lean back in an upright position.

"The baby?" she said at once when she had supped all the water down, her eyes wide and scared.

"Our daughter is perfect," he grinned at her and she saw the pride in his eyes as her own welled with tears.

"Daughter?" she repeated in a whisper.

"Yes daughter, the most perfect little creature I have ever laid eyes on – besides you of course," he beamed at her.

"Where is she? How long have I been without her?" she demanded.

"I'll fetch her now," he soothed, "and you have been asleep merely a few days"

"She is alright isn't she?" she asked him again.

"She's perfect I promise you," he soothed her, "now please relax, it will only take me a moment to get her for you."

She nodded distractedly then and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before striding from the room. Despite his assurances she would not believe that her baby was alright until she saw her with her own eyes. She fidgeted restlessly with her hands, twisting them together over and over until the door opened again and Jaime re-entered with a swaddle of blankets in his arms. Tears stung her eyes again then as he came towards her, her arms automatically reaching up so he could shift their baby into them. When she was secure in her arms Lanette brought her daughter close to her, one shaking hand moving the blanket away from her face so she could look down on her. She was tiny, tiny and perfect and worth all the pain and more. A tear slid down her cheek then and she felt Jaime's fingertips brush it away and she managed to lift her eyes from their daughter to him.

"Have you named her?" she asked, her head swimming with any number of questions.

"Not officially," he answered, "but Tyrion has taken to calling her Amy"

"Amy?" she raised her brows, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Yes Amy," he confirmed, "because I'm such an egomaniac obviously"

"I see where he's coming from," she said, her smile widening and he snorted.

"As I said, it's not official," he told her as she moved her eyes back to their daughter who was slowly rousing from sleep.

"You know …" Lanette said slowly, a finger coming to run down her daughter's cheek; "I quite like it … though she should have a proper name"

"That's what I told Tyrion," Jaime smiled as his daughter yawned, her little fists stretching above her head; "he suggested Amella"

"Amella," she repeated slowly, testing it in her mind; "Amella Lannister … Amy for short … hmm, you know … your brother is a clever little thing"

"Don't tell him that or you will have two egomaniacs in the family," he told her jokingly.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, lifting her gaze to his again.

"I do," he nodded, a smile playing at his lips and she returned the gesture.

"Amella it is then," she said as her daughter grasped her finger in a surprisingly strong grip.

Lanette turned her attention back to wondering at Amy then and Jaime watched her, a slight smile on his face that was tinged with sadness. He had no idea how he was supposed to break the news to Lanette that she would have no more children. He himself had made his peace with it, happy to accept it so long as he had his wife. She would be devastated though, he knew it, she had always dreamed of filling the Rock with their children. Now it would only be Amy who ran through the halls, Amy who they would have to pour all their nurturing and devotion into. Lanette looked up to meet his eyes then and he was too slow in hiding the look in his own, seeing the slight frown that creased her forehead.

"What is it? She is alright Jaime? You did promise me …" she began.

"She's fine," he soothed.

"What then?" she whispered, something like realisation crossing her features; "is it me?"

"You nearly died Lana," he whispered back and her free hand came to find his; "the Maester had to battle to save your life," he continued, squeezing her hand tightly; "there were complications and there was a moment when I thought I'd lose you …" he choked out.

"But I'm alright?" she asked him fearfully, "I'm alright aren't I Jaime?"

"You're alright," he nodded, trying to compose himself, "but … but Amy is all we will ever have"

"What do you mean?" she asked him, her eyes shining with tears.

"You can't … we can't have any more children," he told her and she stared at him.

"I'm barren," she whispered disbelievingly and he shook his head.

"There was nothing else to be done, he saved your life Lana, that's all that matters," he told her.

"I've failed you," she said in a dazed manner, her eyes flickering between him and Amy.

"No," he said fiercely, gripping her hand even harder; "I meant what I said, Amy is perfect. If she is all we are to be blessed with it is more than enough. I swear to you Lana I love you … you have not let me down nor failed me. Look at me Lana … look at me," he urged her and she did as she was told, a tear slipping down her cheek again; "you're alive, that is all that matters to me. I have you and I have Amy and that is all I need. I promised you that you would never disappoint me and you haven't …"

"What about everyone else?" she whispered, more tears escaping from her shining eyes; "the one thing I had to do was give you a son …"

"Stop it," he told her firmly, brushing her tears gently aside; "my father is already plotting the best match for her. Our children may not inherit the Rock but our grandchildren will be Lords of somewhere or other. Our line will live on through our daughter Lana, they will just live elsewhere … and you never know, one day the Rock may come back to one of our grandsons or our great-grandsons."

"You're truly not disappointed in me?" she asked him, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"I could never be disappointed in you," he promised her, holding her eyes, "nor in her. I feel like the luckiest man in the Kingdom's to have you both."

* * *

The two weeks had seemingly stretched on forever but finally the Maester had declared himself satisfied and Lanette was finally allowed out of bed. She dressed carefully and made sure her hair was neatly done up before adorning herself with some of the jewels that had belonged to Jaime's mother. When she felt she was suitably attired she made her way across their living quarters and to the chamber that had once been Jaime's which now housed their daughter. Amy was sleeping when she went in and her nurse got up from doing needlework by the fire and dropped into a curtsey at once. "Forgive me my Lady, I was not expecting you," she said, her voice slightly flustered and Lanette turned to smile widely at her. "There is no need for forgiveness," she said kindly, "I was merely looking in on her before I break my fast."

"She is perfectly well my Lady, she fed not an hour ago and fell back to sleep not long after," the nurse reported to her and she nodded.

"Thank you," Lanette said warmly, "I shall not be long – should my husband think me lost would you tell him I am taking in some fresh air"

"Yes my Lady, of course," she promised, dropping into another curtsey.

Lanette gave her another smile before gazing down on her sleeping daughter for a few moments more before she took her leave. She had already sent one of her attendants to make sure that her breakfast was taken out onto the terrace overlooking the sea. She had missed the smell of the air and the crashing waves but she knew that she was likely not strong enough yet to venture down to the beach. The Maester would no doubt be displeased and she knew damn well that Jaime would throw a fit. Besides, she did not want to be too far from Amy at any time in case something should happen. She knew that there was no reason it should, Amy was a perfectly healthy and happy baby but Lanette supposed her fears were piqued as her daughter was the only child she would ever have. Part of her could still not believe that. Could not believe that she would be her one and only child, that her body would not allow her to bear another. She had always thought that she would birth Jaime a dozen sons and daughters. Never in her mind had she ever considered that one would be her lot. She loved Amy with all her heart, her daughter was part of her but she could not help but feel regret over all the potential babies she could have carried and brought into the world.

Jaime had promised her that it didn't matter and she couldn't help but believe him when she saw the look of utter wonderment and devotion that clouded his eyes whenever he set sight on their daughter. He would spoil Amy if she let him, and even if she didn't she imagined that he would do it anyway. She smiled slightly wistfully to herself then as she stepped out onto the terrace, the morning sun still low in the sky but pleasantly warm on her face. There was a light breeze but it was not enough to make her shiver and so she sat herself down at the small table where her breakfast has already been laid out for her. She breathed in great gulps of the salty air and allowed the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks below soothe her mind of worries. Even her good-father had come to her to assure her in his own way that she must not think anyone was disappointed in her. His own method of reassurance was to tell her that he was already pushing for Amy to be promised to the North. Lanette had bitten her tongue at that point, not wishing to sound ungrateful but at the same time utterly horrified that sending her daughter that far away would even be considered. Jaime had assured her afterwards that he didn't think his father would succeed in arranging the match; apparently Eddard Stark was not his greatest admirer and he seemed fairly certain that he would not want his son and heir marrying the daughter of the Kingslayer. Although she had frowned over the Starks apparent dislike of her husband she had been pleased that Amy would likely not be sent that far away from her. In her mind any house would be lucky to have their son marry her daughter but then she supposed that she was biased in the matter.

She breathed a happy sigh then and absently took a bite out of a fat, ripened strawberry. It tasted deliciously sweet on her tongue and she savoured the taste before finishing the fruit off, her hand already reaching out for another one. When she had been bedbound it seemed that all anyone brought her was porridge or broth and she was sick of the sight of both things. She had asked for everything fresh for her breakfast and she was not disappointed as she pulled a thick slice of still warm bread onto her plate and began lavishing it with butter. A shuffle of footsteps behind her drew her attention then and she turned and smiled at the squire who dropped into a bow before her. "Forgive me if I am disturbing you my Lady," he began apologetically, "it is just a letter has come for you." She held her hand out for it then and took it from him with thanks and a smile. He blushed slightly and bowed before her again before backing from the terrace and back into the keep. She turned back around in her seat then, her eyes finding her name written in neat script that she didn't recognise. With a slight frown she turned the letter over, her thumb brushing the seal and a coldness seeking into her. It was a royal seal and the writing on the front was definitely not male. Not that the King would have any reason to write to her anyway. She toyed with the idea of tearing the parchment into a thousand tiny pieces and tossing them over the terrace to flutter away on the light breeze. After a moment she pulled herself together though, steeling herself for the contents before she snapped the seal and unfolded the letter.

_Lanette,_

_On hearing your happy news I could not help but write. I remember my promise to you and as such have addressed this to you rather than Jaime. I trust you are well and that your daughter is thriving, Steffon is well and I believe he will take his first steps any day now. The Rock is a wonderful place to grow up and I wish her every joy and happiness. I wish you well – Jaime as well although I suppose you will not tell him of this and I understand why but I could not let the birth of my niece pass by without acknowledgement. It is a shame our children will not know one another but you made your position clear and I can do nothing but accept that. _

_I wish you every health and happiness,_

_Cersei_

Lanette stared at the letter, trying to read the hidden meaning between the lines. Was there a hidden meaning or was it as it appeared? _Every health and happiness. _Did she know? Did she know that Lanette would have no more children? Was that her way of subtly goading her? Lanette frowned as she read over it again, perhaps she was being paranoid. From anyone else she would not question the sincerity of the words. But from her … she shook her head slightly. Even if the words were sincere she did not need them. Just seeing her name at the end of the letter made her blood run cold. Any reminder of her was a reminder of what she had witnessed between her and Jaime. It still made her feel sick even after all this time.

"Here you are," Jaime's voice came from the door then and she folded the letter back up quickly as he made his way onto the terrace to join her.

"Here I am," she agreed with a slightly forced smile.

"I half expected you to be on the beach," he said as he settled down into a chair.

"I rather thought you would throw a fit if I dared," she told him honestly and he grinned.

"Who is the letter from?" he asked then and she swallowed hard, glancing down to make sure the seal was not on display.

"My good-sister," she replied, it was not a lie but she knew that Jaime would assume it to be from her brother's wife; "just congratulations"

"Nice of her," he said as he pulled some food onto a plate of his own.

"Indeed," she said quietly, slipping it into the pocket that was cleverly sewn in the folds of her dress before she moved to pour herself some orange juice.

"How are you feeling?" Jaime asked her then as she cast her eyes out over the view.

"Glad to be out of bed, it makes me feel more useful," she told him honestly.

"My father says not to worry about your duties until you are fully recovered," he said.

"That's kind, I must thank him," she smiled, "is he still set on the North?"

"Ned Stark has made no reply as yet, naturally that has put father rather on edge," he smiled.

"You really don't think he'll agree?" she asked him almost fearfully.

"My father is very skilled at getting what he wants, that being said he has nothing over Stark," he replied and she nodded slowly.

"I know it would be a good match for her but I cannot bear the thought of her being so far away, especially when she's all we have," she said.

"I know," he soothed, "believe me Lana, I don't want her up in those frozen wastelands any more than you do"

"But what if your father does succeed?" she asked him.

"Don't worry about that," he implored her, "even if he does manage it there are many years before any of it could be implicated – plenty of time for it to fall through"

"Yes," she nodded, bringing a smile to her face, "yes you're right, she is not even a month old and already I'm fretting about her wedding"

"She is a highborn lady, of course you are," he smiled back at her, "but let's just forget about it for now and leave the fretting to my father."

* * *

A wide smile spread across Jaime's face when he entered their chambers later that day. Lanette was sat by the windows, her hair falling loose over one shoulder as her eyes fixed on Amy who was feeding contentedly at her breast. The sight was so perfect that he just stood there and memorized it for a long moment before he moved his feet again, the sound of his footsteps rousing Lanette's attention. She beamed at him as he came to settle down next to her, his hand coming to stroke through her hair and his lips moving to kiss her firmly on the cheek. "How is she?" he asked, kissing her cheek again before nuzzling his way down her neck. "Greedy," Lanette replied, "she gets it from her father you know." He merely hummed in response, his lips fully engaged at her neck then as she squirmed slightly in her seat at his attentions. "You're going to have to be patient," she told him then and again he hummed his agreement. "I know," he whispered, his lips fluttering deliciously against the skin of her neck; "but there is no harm in letting you know how much I want you." If she could have she would have had him right there at those words but she knew she was not yet ready to be with him like that again. Instead she merely smiled faintly and focused her attention on Amy who was still feeding greedily from her breast. She had already grown so much since her birth, Lanette would swear that every morning she went into the nursery she had grown a little more. "She's growing fast," she told Jaime then who had ceased ravishing her neck and allowed his head to lean down against her shoulder instead. "Too fast," he responded and she smiled widely.

Amy seemed to have finally drank her fill then and she let out what Lanette could only describe as a satisfied gurgle, her eyes wide and bright as she looked up at her. Jaime's fingers came to tickle at the soles of her feet then and her attention was caught by him, another happy gurgle leaving her as she kicked out at him furiously. "You'll have to watch that when she gets bigger," Lanette warned him and he chuckled in response, an almost childlike grin on his face. Being a father suited him, she decided, it was just a shame he would only ever be Amy's father. "Stop it," he told her then and she frowned slightly; "you always get the same look on your face when you're thinking about the fact that she is all we will ever have … I know it hurts Lana but she is more than enough." His hand came to stroke through her hair then before he cupped her cheek lightly and encouraged her lips to his. She couldn't help but respond to him, feeling him melt her worries away. When he pulled back she smiled widely at him and he returned the gesture. "You're a wonderful father Jaime," she told him, "and a wonderful husband too."

"Stop it now," he grinned, "Tyrion says I am quite big-headed enough"

"I love you," she told him seriously, her eyes not leaving his.

"And I love you," he replied in much the same manner, his eyes only sliding from hers when Amy began to grumble.

"She's tired," Lanette said by way of explanation.

"Let me take her back to the nursery," he said and she shifted their baby gently into his arms; "and then you and I can relax for the night."

Lanette watched him amble slowly towards Amy's nursery, his eyes barely leaving her as he rocked her slowly in his arms. Seeing them together made her heart feel so full she wondered that it didn't burst with all the love she had inside it. When he disappeared into the other room she got up from the sofa and made her way into their own chamber, her hands loosening the ties of her dress as she went. She remembered the letter from Cersei then and slid it from her pocket. It had crossed her mind to burn it but somehow that didn't seem right so she looked towards the door to make sure that Jaime wasn't about to enter before kneeling down and feeling under the bed for the box she had once hidden dresses in for the baby. It turned out she had been right to sew them after all. She eased the lid from the box, her eyes again going to the door. There were letters from her mother in there and some other trinkets that were of value to no one but her. She slipped the note from Cersei under all of them before putting the lid back on it and sliding it back under the bed. She straightened up then and loosened the rest of her laces before slipping out of her dress and crossing to the dresser to pull out a fresh nightdress. When she slipped out of her shift she scrutinized her bare body in the long mirror for a few moments.

The skin around her stomach was looser, a few fine lines running across it despite the oils she had rubbed into it when she had been pregnant. They were a faint purple colour, almost like scars as she traced her fingers along one of them. Her breasts were fuller as well but she knew that that was because of the milk, eventually she imagined they would return to normal. She wondered about the rest of her, wondered if Jaime would still desire her when she was recovered enough for them to be together fully again. She knew she was no longer firm and tight in all the right places but she hoped that that wouldn't matter to him. The handle of the door turned then and she hurriedly snatched her nightdress up and pulled it over her head, the material dropping down to cover her naked body. She met Jaime's eyes in the mirror then and she knew at once that he had seen her. "You little tease," he growled at her and she couldn't help but smile widely out of relief more than anything. "I was worried you might not want me the same way anymore," she confessed then, crossing to the bed as he began removing his own clothing. "I want you every which way," he told her, "and I intend to have you as such when you're ready." She bit down on her lip then to hide her delighted smile as she slid between the sheets. "I'm sure it won't be long," she told him, her eyes trained on him as he slid his shirt up and over his head. Gods she wanted him. "I sincerely hope not," he said as he approached his own side of the bed, sitting down heavily and tugging off his boots before he too slipped between the sheets.

Lanette came at once to snuggle down against his chest and he wrapped his arms securely around her before kissing the top of her head. "I love you," she told him then before a yawn took over and she felt him kiss the top of her head again. "I love you," he responded, "now get some sleep, you're exhausted." She sighed happily against him then and closed her eyes. Jaime's own remained open though as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Some part of him still thought that this was some beautiful dream that he would wake up from at any moment. He stroked his hand gently through Lanette's hair then as she slept against him and silently thanked the Gods that she was safe and warm and alive in his arms. Without her he didn't know what he would be anymore. He could scarce remember life without her and their daughter. He kissed the top of her head again, inhaling the sweet scent of her before he finally allowed his own eyes to close in perfect contentment.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys like the name! I wanted her to have the nickname Amy, as Jaime is obviously has just a teeny, tiny ego ;) I had considered Amarei for her as it's a name used by the Crakehall's but then I decided I wanted her to have something more original and Amella came to me. Anyway, I'm rambling now. Hope you guys enjoyed it - more soon!

:)


	13. Promised

**A/N: **All the usual thanks! I suspect you lovely people know by now just how much I appreciate every single one of you!

Bit of a time hop with this chapter, how much is seen below ;)

Warning: This chapter may contain scenes of Tywin Lannister being nice which some readers may find disturbing. ;)

Anyway! Hope you enjoy. Just one chapter after this and part one is over and part two will begin. Basically that means that those of you who are waiting (im)patiently for the Starks will soon be rewarded!

Right-ho! Onwards!

:)

* * *

**Promised**

* * *

_Two years later_

* * *

"Not so close Amy!"

His golden little daughter merely giggled uncontrollably in response and moved her little feet two more steps towards the water's edge. Lanette snorted beside him and he didn't need to look at her to know that she was smiling widely in amusement. She was almost as bad as Amy. "You know she only does it because she knows you will chase her," she told him then and he sighed. She was right, he was altogether too predictable and he knew damn well that Amy was testing him, seeing how close to the edge he would let her get before he scooped her up into his arms and threw her up in the air. She would scream madly in delight then and she would have won the game again; he was entirely at the mercy of a two year old but he had no complaints. Amy took one more step towards the water then and he was up off the blanket he and Lanette were lounging on in a flash and pulling her away. As predicted she screamed with mirth as he threw her up in the air a few times before carrying her back to sit with him and Lanette so the game could begin again.

He dropped her down on the blanket before resuming his original position only for her to be crawling all over him in the next moment. "Amy must you?" he asked her, as her foot came dangerously close to stabbing between his legs. She gabbled out some nonsense in return before pressing her hands firmly into his face. "We've created a monster," he told Lanette then as she proceeded to bash at his face, squawking happily as she did so. "I think you'll find you created a monster," Lanette corrected him, "she is perfectly well behaved for me, you spoil her too much." Jaime knew she was likely right but he wouldn't be admitting that to her any time soon, the truth was he rather liked his daughter's gutsy nature; it would serve her well in the future. Thankfully she soon grew bored of bashing his face and promptly crawled off him, moving instead to Lanette and pulling herself up far more gently onto her. "Unbelievable," Jaime breathed, shaking his head as Lanette stroked her hand through Amy's hair as she nestled herself down into her mother's chest. "Told you," Lanette told him with a smug smile adorning her face. He was about to throw a witty retort her way when he noticed company approaching them. After another moment he realised that it was his father and his brow creased into a slight frown.

"Jaime," he greeted when he was close enough, "Lanette," he nodded to her and she smiled.

"Are you joining us my Lord?" she asked him then, only Jaime hearing the trace of worry in her voice.

"I have no desire to intrude," he replied, "but I have news for you"

"What news?" Jaime asked him, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Good news," a satisfied smile spreading across his face; "the King has written to me, it seems he has finally talked some sense into Stark"

"Sense?" Jaime repeated, practically seeing Lanette tense at his side.

"Amella will be formally betrothed to Robb Stark, the eldest son," his father told him.

"I see," Jaime said calmly although inside his blood was boiling.

"I have some conditions," Lanette said then, easing herself up into a sitting position and cradling Amy closer to her chest.

"Go on," his father's attention was on her now and Jaime could see from the look on his face that he was impressed at her boldness despite himself.

"She is not to marry until she is sixteen, I do not care how early she flowers," Lanette said.

"Very well," he agreed.

"If I hear one hint between now and then that this Stark boy is no good then I want the betrothal ended at once," she told him, her eyes fixed on him.

"Very well," he said again and Jaime could see the smile threatening to grace his lips.

"I intend to write to the boy's mother … Catelyn is it?" she asked and he nodded; "I think it best that the children get to know one another, write letters to one another when they are old enough. I'm sure if she is a reasonable woman she will see the benefit, I would not have my daughter marry a complete stranger if it can be helped."

"Whatever you wish Lanette," he really did smile then and Jaime knew he was impressed as ever he was with her, not that he would ever tell her.

"That's all," she said then, bestowing a sweet smile of her own on him.

"Then I shall take my leave," he inclined his head to both of them before turning and walking up the beach.

Jaime watched him, not wanting to utter one word until he was sure his father was out of earshot. He wasn't sure yet whether he had any words. The thought of sending Amy away, no matter how far away the day may be, made his heart constrict uncomfortably. He glanced at Lanette then but her attention was fixed on their daughter. Thank the Gods for her and her quick thinking, his mind had been spinning far too quickly to even think of any conditions.

"He likes you," he finally said and she smiled faintly.

"I knew he'd do it," she said after a moment of silence and he nodded slowly.

"You've had those conditions saved for a while," he concluded and it was her turn to nod.

"She must do her duty as I did mine," she said, "but the least I can try and do is make it easier for her"

"Don't tell anyone I said this but Ned Stark is a good man … if his son is anything like him I do not think Amy will come to any harm," he told her.

"She'd better not," she said, turning her head to meet his eyes; "because I will geld him myself if he harms one hair on her head."

* * *

Lanette could barely concentrate on her duties over the next few days, her mind constantly worrying as the letter she had sent to Catelyn Stark kept flashing behind her eyes. She had tried to sound neutral and unthreatening and she hoped she had achieved it and that her words would not put the unknown woman on edge. If she loved her son the way Lanette loved Amy then surely she would agree to the suggestion that the two of them strike up correspondence as soon as they were of an age to do so? It would be a few years yet and likely they would just be short notes to begin with but it was better than them having no contact at all. She put down her quill then and looked over the numbers she had been scratching down. She was sure that they had made sense when she had written them but now she wasn't so sure. Damn it. She couldn't concentrate, it was no good. She pushed herself away from the desk then and swept from the room, she would correct everything later, right now she just wanted her daughter in her arms.

The chambers were quiet when she entered them and she frowned. Usually it would be apparent right away that Amy was present but she could hear nothing. She supposed that her nurse may have miraculously gotten her to take a nap, the thought made her roll her eyes. Amy point blank refused to sleep during the day lest she miss the slightest thing. Perhaps Jaime had taken her off somewhere, she had caught him a few weeks before lifting her up atop a pony and the sight had almost given her a heart attack. He had promised her that he had a strong grip on Amy but she had still been furious with him for putting her up so high. He would be in all kinds of trouble if he did that again and he knew it. She pushed open the door to the nursery then and Amy's nurse rose at once and bobbed into a curtsey for her.

"Where is my daughter?" she asked, her eyes sweeping the room and seeing she was missing.

"She is with my Lord Lannister my Lady," the nurse answered.

"Jaime?" Lanette frowned, usually her husband was addressed as Ser.

"No my Lady," she blushed slightly, "the Lord Tywin"

"Oh," Lanette had no other word of comment as her eyes widened.

* * *

Tywin sighed heavily as his granddaughter crawled across his desk, steadily destroying everything in her wake. Her dress was already covered in ink after she had upended the pot of it that he had foolishly left open. He had taken her from the nursery on a whim after he had heard her causing merry hell from out in the hallway. Her nurse had seemed rather flustered when he had gone in to see what was happening and before he knew it he had volunteered to take her away with him for a while so the poor girl could straighten everything up again. Now that she was causing merry hell in his carefully ordered study though he was unsure if he had made the right decision. Her chubby little hands appeared on the missive he was reading through then and he sighed heavily and looked up to meet her eyes that were shining mischievously. "You know your problem is you are very much the product of your mother _and_ your father," he told her and she grinned at him as though she knew exactly what he had just said to her. "I fear you are some kind of deadly combination," he continued and she reached out one of her hands and grabbed his nose. He sighed heavily again and moved his hand to gently prise it from her grip; "I rest my case," he said drily.

Amy giggled at him then and he couldn't help but smile at her, warmth filling him despite himself. Gods she would be a dangerous creature when she grew up and if she were like her mother, as he suspected, then she would hide it well. "Robb Stark will have his hands full with you," he said then and she cocked her golden head to one side. "'Obb," she said and he snorted, pulling her up under her arms as he rose from his chair and settled her on his hip. "Yes indeed," he agreed, strolling towards the table with the map spread across it; "would you like to see where he lives?" he asked her then and she blew a raspberry in response. "I'll take that as a yes," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Here," he pointed to Casterly Rock, "is where we are … and here," he continued, skimming his finger up and along to rest on Winterfell; "is where Robb Stark lives – Winterfell." He glanced at her then and saw her eyes fixed intently on where he was pointing; "hell," she uttered after a moment and he chuckled heartily. "Almost my dear," he said in amusement and her mouth split into a wide grin again. "It will be very different for you but I have no doubt you will thrive – besides, the bleak North could do with a ray of southern sunshine."

* * *

Lanette smiled as she turned away from the closed door. She had pressed her ear up against the door of Tywin's study, part of her worried that her daughter would be driving him to distraction and she knew that that would not end well as he was not the most patient of men. What she had heard had soothed her fears though and warmed her heart. Tywin didn't spend a great deal of time with Amy and she had often thought that it was a shame, thinking that spending time with her would soften him slightly. It seemed she had been right and it made her smile wider as her eyes fixed on Jaime walking down the hallway towards her. She pressed her finger to her lips so he wouldn't say anything and alert his father to the fact that they were just outside. She moved towards him then and laced her hand through his. He drew her closer then and she tilted her head up so that he could claim her lips for a long moment. "Is it true she's with my father?" he asked her quietly when he finally pulled away and she nodded, the smile back on her face. "She has him right where she wants him, playing him as well as she plays you my love," she told him and he slapped her bottom playfully in response. "She gets that from you," he growled at her, pulling her flush against him. "Jaime!" she raised her brows, "Your father's study is only there!"

"That makes it all the more fun doesn't it?" he whispered in her ear before gently biting down on her lobe and teasing it between his teeth.

"You're a bad man Jaime," she almost moaned and he backed her towards the nearest alcove.

"And you are just as bad," he breathed as he backed her right up against the wall.

"Here?" she raised her brows.

"Here," he confirmed and in the next instant his lips were on hers and his hands seemed to be everywhere, desire pooling between her thighs at once.

She parted her lips then so he could slip his tongue into her mouth, her hands dropping to untie the laces of his breeches as his own gathered up her skirts. His hand wrapped easily around her thighs then, pulling them up so they wrapped around his waist and groaning into her mouth as her soft touch found his uncovered hardness. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders then as he shifted himself slightly so he could enter her. She bit down on his lip as he began to thrust deeply into her and he growled out in response and thrust harder. Her hands clung to him, her hips rocking to meet his pace as his motions left her breathless and fighting not to cry out. The last thing she needed was for Tywin to discover them like this, nor anyone else for that matter. They had had near misses over the years but never had they been this reckless. Jaime was right though, it did make it all the more fun. She clamped her teeth into his cotton covered doublet then so she could stifle the moans that she could not hold in. He pressed his own lips to her neck, kissing and nipping at her flesh as he pushed them both closer and closer to the end. Still he could not get enough of her like this. Get enough of how she drove him completely wild. He was whole with her, she was everything and more and he wished he knew the words to tell her but he would have to make do with actions.

She was coming to her end now he could feel it as her warmth closed in around him. He could almost feel her teeth biting through his doublet then, hearing her final, stifled moan of pleasure as he brought her crashing down around him. In the next moment he groaned out against her neck, releasing himself deep inside her, their hips stilling. Her teeth unclamped from around his shoulder then but he could hear her gasping against him just as loudly as he was against her. Regretfully he slid from her warmth then and her legs unwound from around his waist. His hands went to her hips to steady her as she placed her feet back on the floor, her eyes lifting to his and a satisfied smile gracing her lips. "I still can't get enough of you," he told her then, his breathing still ragged and he saw her smile widen and her eyes brighten. "As if I could doubt it when you insist on ravishing me in hallways," she replied and he leant in to brush his lips across her neck again in response to her. "You're irresistible," he murmured against her skin; "you always have been," he continued as her hands came to straighten her skirts. "And you have always been insatiable," she told him, slapping him playfully away from her; "now right yourself husband, we ought to rescue your father from Amy."

* * *

"A letter bearing the seal of house Stark came today," Tywin announced as he seated himself down at the head of the table and Jaime rolled his eyes.

"Nothing gets passed you my Lord," Lanette said then and his father's eyes twinkled in amusement and Jaime sighed.

"From Lady Stark I presume," he raised a brow.

"Yes my Lord, a prompt response," she replied.

"Impressed?" Tywin asked and Lanette considered her answer for a moment, taking a sip of wine before fixing her eyes on her good-father.

"She seems eloquent enough … and she clearly loves her children," Lanette answered him.

"Indeed," Tywin said, tapping his fingers lightly against the side of his own glass.

"Must we have this every meal time?" Jaime asked then and Tyrion smirked at him.

"Have what?" Lanette frowned.

"Can you both just admit you impress one another and leave it at that?" he asked.

"But then where would our meal time entertainment come from brother?" Tyrion asked him, "Please don't spoil my fun."

"It's a conversation my love, would you prefer us to be silent?" Lanette raised her brows.

"I hope not since we have many new developments to discuss," Tywin said.

"Such as?" Jaime raised a brow.

"Such as the fact that Lady Stark wants Amy to go to Winterfell as a ward before the wedding," Lanette spoke up before Tywin could open his own mouth.

"What?" Jaime said sharply.

"Really?" Tywin raised a brow, the side of his mouth twitching up slightly.

"I'm inclined to agree with her but I cannot agree to a whole year, I think a few months should suffice don't you?" Lanette addressed her husband.

"I think it will more than suffice," Jaime said darkly.

"Amy will only need a few hours to twist that poor Stark boy around her fingers," Tyrion spoke up.

"I'm inclined to agree with Tyrion," Tywin said, "that girl is trouble"

"Name me a child who was not trouble at two," Lanette said defensively.

"It was not meant as an insult, I rather admire her spirit … she reminds me of her mother," Tywin said.

"Take that as a compliment," Jaime cut in then, "now is there anything else I should know about our daughter's future or is that it?"

"Nothing has been decided," Lanette soothed him, her hand coming to rest on his, "if you are truly against her getting to know her betrothed before she is bound to him forever then of course I will write to Lady Stark immediately and tell her Amy will only go when she's to be wed."

"Of course I don't want that," he scowled, "but a few months is all Lana"

"That's all I am willing to consent to," she agreed with him and he nodded his head in defeat.

"Well played," Tyrion told her quietly and Jaime glared at him.

"Now if I may …" Tywin spoke up again and they all turned their attention to him.

"Of course father, do go on," Jaime said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"It seems the Starks have agreed another match," he began, "their daughter Sansa is of an age with Amy and she has been betrothed to Steffon"

"And here I thought Ned Stark was content to stay put in the North and out of the way," Jaime commented.

"Two children bound to be wed to southerners, Lannister southerners at that, it certainly is a turn up," Tywin agreed with him.

"What does Cersei think I wonder?" Tyrion pondered and Lanette stiffened, Jaime shifted uncomfortably and Tywin seemed to grimace.

"I would tell you what her last letter contained but I am afraid I do not want to offend a Lady's ears," he said, inclining his head to Lanette; "suffice to say she is not happy"

"Robert was always intent to bind himself to the Starks in marriage," Jaime commented then.

"Indeed," Tywin agreed, "and you can imagine how well that went down with your sister"

"Indeed," Jaime said quietly, glancing uneasily at Lanette who lifted her glass to her lips for something to do, hoping the conversation would soon steer away from Cersei.

* * *

Lanette was slightly on edge as she readied herself for bed, brushing her hair through slowly as she sat at the vanity, feeling Jaime's eyes boring into her back. The conversation at dinner had not steered away from Cersei for far too long and she was irritated. Even just hearing Jaime say her name felt like nails were being hammered into her skin. It made her tense whenever her name was uttered. It may have been almost three years since they had been anywhere near her presence but sometimes it felt like yesterday. Sometimes she closed her eyes and she could see it so clearly, Jaime's lips on hers. She shuddered slightly and forced her mind not to think of it as she continued running the brush through her hair. "What could I do?" Jaime asked from the bed then; "I couldn't very well ignore the subject, my father was intent on discussing it; you know what he's like …" She saw him run his hand almost desperately through his hair then in the mirror and she sighed heavily before placing her brush down. "I know," she said quietly, "I just hate talking about her, thinking about her … when you say her name Jaime I …" she tailed off, her eyes dropping to her hands as she dug her nails into her palms. "You what?" he asked her softly and she lifted her head again so she could meet his eyes in the mirror, seeing the concern in them. "I see you with her, I imagine you with her and it makes my skin crawl," she confessed and he sighed heavily, rubbing his hands across his face. "Come to bed," he urged her after a moment and she rose stiffly from the vanity.

She discarded her robe as she stood and left it trailing across the back of her chair before she crossed over to her side of the bed. Jaime pulled the sheets back for her and she climbed in, shifting into his arms that he held out for her. He cradled her against his chest then and she breathed him in, his heart beat steady and even in her ear. "I was a fool," he whispered, "before I had you I was the greatest fool in the Seven Kingdom's. You showed me what love truly is Lana, you, no one else. I know I hurt you and that you will never forget it but I swear to you she means nothing to me now, nothing more than the fact that she is my sister. I don't wish her ill but I have no desire to see her, to correspond with her, to be anywhere near her presence. I love you. You Lana. Tell me you know that." He finished, his lips fluttering against the top of her head as he waited for her response. "I know," she finally said and he tightened his arms even further around her, pressing kiss after kiss to her hairline. "I love you too," she said then and a wide smile split across his face. "I will never tire of hearing you say those words," he breathed into her hair and her hand clenched slightly in the skin of his chest before she turned her head slightly so she could place a kiss above his heart. "Good," she responded; "because I will never tire of saying them."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed that! More soon!

:)


	14. Letters

**A/N: **Thank you as always for your ever increasingly mind-blowing responses to this story. So here endeth part one ... as you can tell from the chapter it will mainly be focusing on the interaction between Robb and Amy before she goes away to Winterfell. Expect a few hints on what's been going on in both of their lives and a little smidge of Robb's POV later on in the chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**Lily: **I do re-read my chapters multiple times before I post them up. Apologies, obviously I didn't do a good enough job.

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you very much, for reading my other fics and for taking the time to leave such a detailed review on this one. I'm really pleased that Jaime/OC is now a favourite of yours. I'm so glad you like Lanette, she's been one of my favourite OC's to create and I find her so easy and wonderful to write, I'll definitely miss he when this is over with. I see you predicted some things but hopefully that's not a bad thing, like you Robb/OC is one of my favourites too so I hope you enjoy this one! Also really glad you like Amy, I'm writing her as grown up at the moment so hopefully you'll find her just as likable as when she was a toddler. You'll have to be patient until part three for the introduction of the grown up Steffon and more from the royal family but hopefully it won't be too long a wait! About Jon ... honestly I haven't decided yet. Here's the next chapter anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

**Guest: **You're very welcome, thank you for reviewing it! Yes, Lanette has certainly helped between Tywin and Tyrion. It isn't perfect but certainly far less toxic than canon! Well, it's mainly Jaime/Lanette but will grow into Robb/Amy as well as we go into part two. As for the royals, you'll have to wait until part three but hopefully their reintroduction will be worth the wait!

Right-ho folks. Last chapter of part one! Onwards!

:)

* * *

**Letters**

* * *

_Lady Amella,_

_My mother says we are to write to one another as one day you are to come and live at Winterfell. She says you live in the south and that it is much warmer there, she says your castle is right by the sea and my father showed it to me on a map. It seems to be many leagues from Winterfell although I am not sure how many exactly. My mother says you had your tenth name day not long ago, I hope you got some pleasing gifts. When I was ten my father got me a horse, a proper sized one not a pony. Do you like to ride horses? I will be three and ten soon enough, I am hoping if I make progress in the tiltyard then father will have a proper steel sword crafted for me. What is it that you like to do when you are not in lessons? _

_I hope you are keeping well,_

_Robb Stark_

* * *

_Lord Robb,_

_My mother has also told me that we are to write to one another. She says I will come and live at Winterfell when I am older and when I reach six and ten I am to be your wife. Everyone here says it is cold in the North even during the summer years but I learned from my Septa that Winterfell is always warm. It is warm here at Casterly Rock and it is true we are right by the sea. Have you ever visited the coast? It was my name day, and I was indeed bestowed with pleasing gifts. I would love to ride a proper horse but father says I am still too young and have to make do with my pony. It's not so bad, uncle Tyrion has to ride a pony too and he has over twenty name days. My father spends much time in the tiltyard, sometimes he allows me to watch and if mother isn't looking I am allowed to shoot an arrow or two. If I am not doing that then I sew with my mother although it is rather boring, I much prefer it when we go down to the beach so I can swim. Is there anywhere to swim at Winterfell?_

_My best wishes to you,_

_Amella_

* * *

_Lady Amella,_

_I don't much like being called a Lord. If you are to be my wife, and mother tells me that you are, then I think it only right you call me Robb. Your Septa is right that Winterfell is always warm, water from the hot springs is piped through the keep; that is how the Starks have always survived winter. When the weather is warm enough we sometimes go out and swim in the hot springs so I suppose you could do that if you miss the sea. I have never seen the sea, my father has – he has even been on a boat across it. He says it was rough and that he much prefers his feet on solid ground. My sister Sansa loves to sew but Arya says it's boring as you do. We have a ward here who shoots a bow; his name is Theon and he can hit dead centre every time. My brothers and I are not so skilled with the bow, I much prefer to have a sword in my hand. _

_I hope you're well,_

_Robb_

* * *

_Robb, _

_I don't much like being called Amella, I am only ever called Amella when I'm in trouble. I was excited to hear about the hot springs, I found a book in the library about Winterfell and read all about them. My grandfather says that Starks are descended from the Kings of Winter and that you have wolfs blood and ice in your veins. I think he was jesting with me but sometimes it's hard to tell. My father has never been on a boat – I asked him and he said he would prefer to keep his feet on solid ground too. It sounds as though you have much company at Winterfell, I have no brothers or sisters and there aren't many children here at the Rock. My uncle Tyrion acts like a child sometimes though so I make do with him. I do hope you're well and that you enjoy your name day celebrations. _

_I hope you get the sword you were hoping for,_

_Amy_

* * *

_Amy, _

_I got the sword! It is perfect and I cannot wait to use it in the tiltyard. Ser Rodrik says he will spar with me later as father must ride out to one of the holdfasts. I asked about the wolfs blood and father said it is just a myth although some Starks are wilder than others. My mother is a Tully though and I look much more like her. Father says that Lannister's all have golden hair and green eyes, I find it hard to imagine as most people here are dark. It must be lonely for you having no other children about you, when you come to Winterfell there will be many people of your age to spend time with. They are likely to drive you all mad though as they do me. _

_I'm off to pester Ser Rodrik about sparring, I hope you're well,_

_Robb_

* * *

_Robb, _

_I'm glad you got the gift you were hoping for, it sounds as though you had a wonderful name day. Does your father ride out to the holdfasts often? My father leaves sometimes but he is never gone for long, then again, the North is a far vaster kingdom so I suppose your father has further to travel. It is true I have golden hair and but my eyes are more blue than green. In some light there is green in them but I've never paid much attention to them. It's not so bad, I have my mother and my father and uncle Tyrion is happy to play childish games with me when I pester him enough. He has just been given more responsibility around the Rock by my grandfather though so I suppose that might change soon. In any case, it sounds like I will have much company when the time comes for me to come to Winterfell, it will certainly make a startling change._

_I hope your sparring went well,_

_Amy_

* * *

_Amy,_

_My father rides out every few months or so. Sometimes he is gone for a week or more but thankfully that is only once or twice a year, my mother misses him when he's gone. We all do. My eyes are blue as well, I suppose that is one thing we have in common. I hope your uncle has not been kept too busy and you still spend plenty of time with him. My uncle Edmure dwells at Riverrun and I have never met him and my uncle Benjen is a man of the Night's Watch so we rarely see him. My brother Jon wants to take the black when he is old enough but I wish he would not, he is not just my brother but my best friend. Father says we all have a duty to do though, and Jon seems set on it. I hope the change will be a welcome one when the time comes for you to travel here. The sparring was perfect and I practice with the real steel everyday now, Ser Rodrik says I have real promise._

_I hope you and your family are well,_

_Robb_

* * *

Amy smiled as she read through the letter from Robb wishing her a happy name day. She was four and ten today and already incredibly excited about the new dress that had been made for her to wear at the feast. Her smile widened as she traced her finger carefully over one of the petals of the pressed flower that had been folded up in her letter. It had been the only thing that he could think of that he could send her via raven. The thought that he had wanted to get her a gift at all made her feel slightly giddy and she was already pondering what she could send in his letter when his name day came around. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear her father come in until his hands came to rest on her shoulders and she jumped slightly.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she smiled and he raised his brows.

"What's this?" he asked, reaching for the flower.

"Don't," she slapped his hand away, "it's delicate; Robb said it would be easily broken"

"Did he now?" he said, frowning slightly at the flower.

"It's a …" she paused, casting her eyes back over the letter, "a blue winter rose"

"I see," her father said lightly.

"I think I might put sand in his name day letter," she mused then and he snorted slightly.

"Sand?" he questioned her.

"Yes sand, he has never been to the coast," she told him.

"That's very thoughtful my dear," he said in an amused tone.

"Robb will like it," she said matter-of-factly.

"You know best," he told her.

"Yes," she agreed with him and he smiled, sometimes she was far too much like her mother.

"Are you looking forward to your celebrations?" he asked her.

"Yes," she smiled, her eyes lighting up; "I cannot wait to wear my new dress"

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful," he smiled back.

"Has grandfather really ordered lions?" she asked him then and he snorted.

"Whoever told you that?" he asked her in return.

"Uncle Tyrion," she said.

"I might have known," he chuckled.

"I'm guessing that's a no then," she raised her brows at him.

"Yes Amy," he smiled, "that's a definite no."

* * *

_Amy,_

_You will never believe what happened to us! We were returning from up near the Gift where a deserter from the Watch had been caught when we came across a dead direwolf. Truly, I am not jesting, a direwolf south of the Wall. There were six pups with her and now we all have one each. I've named mine Grey Wind and his training seems to be going well so far. No doubt by the time you come to live here he will be full grown. Mother isn't best pleased at the thought but father says we can keep them so long as we train them, they really do seem to be incredibly intelligent creatures. I hope you enjoyed your name day celebrations, did the rose reach you in one piece?_

_Yours,_

_Robb_

* * *

_Robb,_

_By the Gods! How incredible! My mother and father seemed certain that you must be jesting me but I know you wouldn't. I asked grandfather if I could have a lion since you have the true form of your sigil. I was jesting of course but I swear he considered it for a moment! I hope the training is going well and I cannot wait to meet him, I'll be he is growing swiftly. My name day celebrations were wonderful and I got the most beautiful new dress to wear, I felt like a princess from one of the old tales. The rose did reach me in one piece, thank you – it was beautiful. I keep it pressed in the pages of my favourite book so that it doesn't break accidentally. I trust you and your family are well. _

_Yours,_

_Amy_

* * *

Robb smiled slightly to himself as he read the instruction on the outside of the letter Amy had sent him: _Careful where you open this! _He decided he would open it up in his chambers and made his way slowly across the courtyard and back into the keep, all the while wondering what she had put in there. She had told him she would include something in his name day letter and he had been pondering it for weeks. At first when his mother had told him he was to write to her he had been less than impressed, now he found himself impatient for her replies and eager to respond right away. Theon teased him mercilessly about it but it didn't put him off. He already knew that he would get on perfectly well with Amy when she finally came to live at Winterfell a few months before their wedding. It still felt strange that he was to marry a woman he had never laid eyes on yet he felt he already knew her just as well as he did anyone else in his family. Theon teased him about that as well, about the fact that he was wasting his honour on a girl who had only just reached her fourteenth name day.

On his last name day he had almost given in and gone to the brothel but he had somehow managed to control himself. He would wait for Amy and save his honour, just like his father had always taught him to do. It would be less than two years now until she came to Winterfell and he felt certain that the time would fly. He could hear the clacking of Grey Wind's claws behind him on the stairs then and he smiled to himself again. His wolf was the best trained one of all of them so far although Ghost and Lady were not far behind. Still, he thought, his heart panging slightly, Jon would be leaving for the Wall soon enough so their friendly competition would be at an end. He determined not to think of that then as he let himself into his chambers and settled down at the table to open Amy's letter. Grey Wind settled down on his haunches next to him as he gently eased the seal open. A laugh came from him then as a stream of sand poured onto his table when he opened the letter up. It was a constant source of amusement for Amy that he had never visited the coast so she had decided to send him some of the sands of the Rock. He smiled widely as he read through her letter and her wishes that he had a happy name day. When he came to the end he bit his lip slightly before he carefully brushed the sand up and deposited it back on top of the letter. He would go and see the Maester later and see if he could spare him a small bottle to pour it into so he could keep it safe.

* * *

_Amy,_

_I cannot believe that this may be the last letter I send to you at the Rock. My mother tells me that your parents are making arrangements for you to begin your journey at the end of the month and she is already panicking about arrangements. I hope you make good time and it isn't too boring for you. I truly cannot wait to meet you and Sansa is incredibly excited that she will soon have a "proper lady" of an age with her to spend time with. I neglected to tell her that you prefer archery to needlework, you can deal that blow yourself. I do hope you'll like Winterfell, I know it won't be home for you right away but we will do everything to make you feel welcome. Safe journey and I will see you in mere weeks. _

_Yours,_

_Robb_

* * *

_Robb,_

_I cannot believe the day has almost arrived when I leave the Rock! I am excited to meet you but nervous about leaving everything behind. Still, it will not be long until the wedding and my mother and father will be there for that. Unfortunately my uncle Tyrion won't be able to come as grandfather is finally letting him go travelling. I think it is all part of some bargain they have struck up, my uncle is allowed to travel for a year if he takes a wife on his return home. He is leaving tomorrow and sailing to Dorne which I'm sure will be most exciting for him. I'll miss him at the wedding, grandfather too but I know he must stay and take care of the Rock in the absence of my mother and father. I'm sure I can suffer some needlework if it please your sister, in any case I am sure we will have plenty other things in common. The journey is likely to take three weeks and we leave in just four days from now so likely you're right that these will be our last letters. The next time we speak it will be in person, that feels so strange but exciting. See you in a few weeks – don't let anyone go to too much trouble for my arrival!_

_Yours,_

_Amy_

* * *

"It's such a shame you won't be able to come to my wedding uncle Tyrion," Amy said sadly.

"I know my dear," Tyrion said gently, "but if I don't go now my father is likely to change his mind"

"Do you think you'll come north on your travels?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he grinned at her, "I have always wanted to go to the Wall"

"You could visit Winterfell on your way back if you did," Amy persuaded and he chuckled.

"If I make it that far I certainly will," Tyrion promised, "but if I don't you must come back to the Rock for my own wedding and show off your husband – I've never seen a Northman"

"I'm sure they're not all that different," Amy said, raising a brow.

"Really? Not even with that wolfs blood?" Tyrion teased her.

"Robb said that that is just an old tale," Amy pouted.

"Well if that is what Robb said then it must be true," he said in mock seriousness and she scowled.

"Tyrion don't tease her," her mother said.

"I'm not," he said innocently, "I am sure Robb Stark knows exactly what he's talking about – tell me Amy does he seem serious?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked him suspiciously.

"Leave the poor girl alone," her father cut in then, "ignore him Amy"

"Yes ignore me," Tyrion said, seeing his brother's insistent stare, "I am merely jealous that you have found such an agreeable match, I only hope I can be so lucky"

"I'm sure you will be," Amy smiled brightly.

"Yes perhaps," Tyrion smiled back at her.

"I'm going to miss you uncle Tyrion," she said then, her eyes welling with tears.

"Come here," he gestured her over, holding his arms out as she knelt down to embrace him; "you go and light up the North, show those Starks what lions are made of."

* * *

**A/N: **Farewell part one! Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter one of part two coming up next time round with Amy's departure from the Rock! Not long to go until we're at Winterfell, I promise!

:)


	15. Goodbyes

**A/N: **PART TWO IS HERE! Just a few things; some people were asking whether this chapter would have much of Jaime and Lanette. The answer is, it will definitely feature them but it will mostly focus on the relationship between Robb and Amy. After part two I will sort of make it a more even match (or as even as I can). Others are asking about the Game of Thrones timeline. The answer to that ... **forget it** would be my advice haha!

Right, just want to thank you all for sticking with this so far, hope you enjoy part two as much as you seemed to enjoy part one!

**Guest: **Thank you for your flurry of reviews, it's lovely to read that I have a new "fan". Hope you enjoy the new update! Thank you again!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you again! Your review almost made me blush a little, it certainly made me smile like a fool! You may have been right with your comment about Robb and Amy but I shall say no more ... No, Tywin won't be there unfortunately but without giving anything away, there may be an opportunity later for him to come face to face with the lady you mentioned. Thank you very much again, and here's the update you wanted!

**Guest: **Aww, I can see where you're coming from picturing Lily James as Amy, she has that sweet/innocent look about her. Unfortunately I think it would be a little too "Cinderella" if I used her image for Amy!

Right-ho folks! On with the first chapter of part two, and Amy is ready to leave the Rock ...

:)

* * *

**Part II**

* * *

**Goodbyes**

* * *

Amy pulled yet another dress out of her dresser and held it up to her body as she scrutinized herself in the mirror. Choosing her favourites was proving difficult and choosing the best of them to wear when she finally met Robb and the rest of the Starks was even more difficult. Her mother had told her that when she had left Crakehall to marry her father that she had to fit everything into one trunk. Luckily for Amy she was allowed three but she had filled two easily already. She sighed heavily after a moment and tossed the dress aside, it was one she rarely wore and although it was very pretty she knew she had to be ruthless now that she had almost run out of space.

"By the Gods, what has happened in here?" her mother's voice came from the doorway.

"I'm packing," Amy said as she tossed another dress aside.

"I see," her mother said lightly and she turned to see her gazing round with a slight frown on her face.

"I don't know what to wear," Amy said.

"Does it matter? It is only dinner," she said, her frown deepening.

"No not tonight," Amy shook her head, "I mean when I get there … when I meet him"

"You're nervous," her mother concluded with an understanding smile, coming towards her.

"I don't want to make the wrong impression," Amy said.

"Believe me Amy, I doubt Robb Stark will even notice your dress," she said, her smile widening.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked as her mother steered her down to sit at her vanity.

"He's a man Amy, men do not notice such things," she smiled at her in the mirror.

"But I want him to notice me," Amy said, "I want him to like me"

"I'm sure he will," her mother soothed.

"But what if he doesn't? What if I'm too different from the Northern ladies?" she asked fearfully.

"Why should that be a bad thing?" her mother frowned.

"He might favour them," Amy said.

"Nonsense," her mother snorted, "one look at you and he will be besotted – you are a beautiful girl Amy and believe me you have plenty charms to occupy Robb Stark"

"Truly?" Amy asked her hopefully.

"Truly," her mother confirmed, squeezing her shoulders reassuringly before moving her hands to begin styling her hair for dinner.

Amy scrutinized her face in the mirror as her mother went about gathering up her hair. Her nose was straight she supposed and her lips were not too plump. She had high cheek bones like her father but in all she looked the most like her mother. People always said that her mother was beautiful and Amy could only hope that they would think the same about her. That Robb would think the same about her. She sighed heavily then and tried not to think about the possibility that he would not find her pleasing. Her mother caught her eye in the mirror and looked at her in concern, she smiled in response and hoped that it would suffice. She supposed it would do no good to dwell on the possibility that Robb wouldn't like her before she had even met him. When she met him she would know, wouldn't she?

* * *

Jaime entered the room to find his wife and daughter at the vanity, Lanette braiding and piling up Amy's hair on top of her head. He leant against the doorframe for a moment and just watched them as they chattered lightly, giggling every now and again, the sound of it making him smile. He couldn't believe that this would be the last night he had with his daughter at Casterly Rock. Come the morning her belongings would be loaded up and he would hand her over into the care of fifty of his most skilled and trusted men so they could escort her to Winterfell and her new life. He didn't want to let her go, he was in no way ready to let her go but he had no choice in the matter. All of this had been decided so long ago and he had agreed to it all then, it was too late to change his mind now. Besides, although she was nervous he knew that Amy was also incredibly excited to finally meet the boy she had been corresponding with for the best part of six years. Man, he supposed, Robb Stark would be a man grown now and the thought made him feel slightly uneasy. In his mind Amy was still a child, a young girl, but soon she would be married. He closed his eyes for a moment then. Gods, he was not ready for this.

"What are you doing lurking there?" Lanette's voice pulled him from his troubling thoughts.

"I had thought I could escort you beautiful ladies to dinner," he forced a smile then that he knew his wife would see through but that he hoped would satisfy Amy.

"Is it time already?" Amy asked, swivelling round on her stool, "I haven't chosen a dress yet"

"You look lovely in the one you're wearing," Jaime told her.

"Yes," Lanette agreed, "and besides, you don't want to keep your grandfather waiting do you?"

"No indeed," Jaime smiled, "I do believe he has a gift for you"

"A gift?" Amy repeated, rising to her feet.

"Yes," he confirmed, "although if we're late he may just change his mind …"

"I suppose this dress is pretty enough for dinner," Amy said then and Jaime and Lanette caught one another's eyes and had to hide their amused smiles.

* * *

Lanette smiled slightly as she watched Amy rearrange her curls about her shoulders as they waited for dinner to be served. She turned her head slightly then and saw Jaime watching her with a sadness in his eyes that made her own suddenly feel rather tight. Just imagining dining here when she was gone was a strange thought. It had always seemed so far away, the day when she would be packed off up to the cold North, but now it was only a day away. Amy seemed excited though and Lanette supposed she had to be glad about that. Like Jaime, she had assumed that the correspondence between her and her betrothed would become less and less frequent the more time elapsed. It had been the opposite. From a letter every few months it became every month without fail and then every week. If ravens were able to cover the distance between Casterly Rock and Winterfell in a day then she had no doubt that daily letters would have transpired. As curious as Lanette was about the contents of them she had never given in to the urge to peek into the box under the bed that Amy kept them all in. What passed between her and Robb Stark was private and Lanette would never have snooped unless she thought her daughter had been upset somehow. As it was she always seemed that little bit happier on the days a raven would arrive with a wolf sealed letter attached to it.

The doors to the private dining chamber opened wide then and Tywin entered followed by a troupe of servants bearing various tureens and trays of food. They uttered their formal greetings before lapsing into silence as the food was set down on the table and the flagons of wine brought in. A squire came forward to pour all four of them a healthy measure of the good red; Lanette and Amy thanking him warmly, Jaime nodding his thanks and Tywin saying nothing, merely drumming his fingers lightly against the table top. Lanette tried not to feel irked, her good-father was far more polite and warm than he had been when she had first married Jaime but he still showed little or no regard to those he deemed beneath him. Still, he had made leaps and bounds when it had come to Tyrion. He may not have ever showered him with affection but he had shown a certain kindness to him over the last years and trusted him with dealings around the Rock. Even Jaime had been surprised when he had finally given in to Tyrion's pleas to go travelling. Lanette had neglected to tell any of them how many hours she had spent arguing Tyrion's case before her good-father had eventually given it to her. _Anything for a peaceful life. _That had been what he had said in the end and Lanette had been thrilled to wave Tyrion off, knowing that he would have a wonderful time seeing the world.

She was pulled from the thoughts of her good-brother then as Tywin spoke up to dismiss the few attendants who lined the walls in case any of them should need anything. Lanette raised a brow slightly at that and shared a look with Jaime who shrugged his shoulders slightly in response. They both looked towards Tywin then as he raised his glass to Amy who was sat opposite him; "to Lady Amella Lannister, and a safe journey north," he toasted and Jaime and Lanette raised their own glasses, seeing a light blush rise up on their daughter's cheeks. "I have a gift for you," Tywin said then and Lanette saw Amy glance at Jaime for a moment and smile widely. "Thank you," she said warmly to her grandfather, her eyes following him as he stood up, his hand going inside his doublet and pulling out a pouch made of pure cloth of gold. "It's inside," he told her, laying it down next to her plate and standing behind her chair as she made to pull open the strings, tipping the content up and into her hand. A gasp left Amy's mouth then, a smile spreading across her face as she looked down on the golden lion pendant hanging from a fine gold chain. "Thank you," she breathed then, "it's so beautiful … truly grandfather, thank you I will treasure it."

"I wanted you to have a parting gift, a reminder of where you are from," he told her.

"As if I will ever forget," she said, tracing her finger across the carefully carved lion.

"Well best you remind others who will," he said seriously, "you are a Lannister of Casterly Rock and that remains true no matter where you are nor who you marry"

"I know," she said, nodding slightly.

"Good," he said, allowing a small smile before he hesitantly placed his hand on Amy's shoulder and squeezed lightly for a moment.

"Would you help me put it on?" Amy asked him then and he hesitated for a second time before taking the necklace from her, his hands shaking slightly as he unfastened it.

"Are you set for tomorrow?" he asked her as he draped it around her neck.

"Almost," she said, and Lanette raised her brows at her as she caught her eye.

"I'll bet," Tywin said drily, catching the exchange between mother and daughter.

"Elsa will help me finish up later," Amy told him.

"Good," he said as he fastened the necklace, "is Ser Henrik ready to depart?"

"He has his orders, they will leave on time," it was Jaime who answered him.

"Good," Tywin said again, nodding distractedly as he walked back around to take his own place.

"Yes," Jaime agreed although Lanette could tell he would be more than happy for any delays to occur.

"That looks good on you," Tywin nodded towards Amy then who beamed widely; at least she was happy, that was what truly mattered.

"I will treasure it always," she promised her grandfather.

"Very good," he nodded again, "now … perhaps we should get on with this dinner."

* * *

Lanette sighed knowingly to herself as she glanced over to where Jaime was sat slumped against the cushions of the sofa. She knew he was brooding over tomorrow as she poured them both a large measure of wine. When she approached and held his out to him he brought a smile to his face that she knew damn well was forced. She sat down at his side then and sipped for a moment on her wine before she turned to face her husband, knowing she couldn't ignore the forlorn expression on his face any longer.

"She'll be alright you know," she said after a few more moments and he started.

"And you can be certain about that can you?" he asked her slightly edgily.

"Jaime we raised her to be strong, not to lay back and be made a fool of," she told him.

"She'll be on her own up there Lana, that alone is enough to break anyone," he said.

"She's excited," she told him firmly, "she cannot wait to meet Robb Stark and his family"

"And what if she's disappointed?" he asked then, his boring into hers.

"You think after six years and a thousand letters that she could be deluding herself?" she retorted, "Come on Jaime … you know our daughter better than that"

"I'm not ready for this," he finally confessed, shaking his head.

"I know you're not, and neither am I … but this isn't about us, it's about Amy and she _is_ ready for this," she reasoned with him.

"Do you truly believe she will be happy up there?" he asked then, his eyes boring into hers.

"I can't know that Jaime, all I know is that that boy makes her smile, and so long as he continues to do that then I will be satisfied," she replied, reaching over to take his hand.

"I fear I'm too selfish to imagine her happy anywhere but here," he said.

"Jaime …" she began.

"I know," he cut her off, "it's awful but I just can't imagine her up there, she's so vivacious and spirited Lana, what if they crush that out of her?"

"Why would they?" she asked him in return.

"I don't know," he scowled, "I just don't know"

"We're happy aren't we?" she asked him softly, "We never wrote to one another, we were perfect strangers but we're happy … we found love"

"Of course," he said, lifting his eyes back to hers.

"Amy has got a better chance than anyone," she smiled, "I mean really Jaime … you know as well as I do that Robb Stark will be hooked as soon as he sets eyes on her"

"That's another thing I'm afraid of," he said darkly.

"She may be vivacious but she is also virtuous," she told him firmly.

"I know," he scowled again.

"Come to bed," she instructed then.

"I won't sleep," he replied.

"Who said it was to sleep?" she asked with a raised brow and a more genuine smile lit up his face.

"Is it your intention to distract me?" he smirked.

"It is my intention to distract both of us," she answered with a quirk of her own lips.

* * *

Amy had dismissed Elsa when it got too late, she had no doubt that her attendant would be missing her husband. Ser Henrik would be coming north with them as well as her chief guard and she already felt bad enough that she was uprooting them. They told her that it didn't matter, that they were happy to accompany her as she was that cause of their meeting in the first place. Ser Henrik had come when she was twelve to take over from Ser Melvyn who had grown too old and tired. Elsa had come not long after when her grandfather insisted she had need of her own attendant, she was the daughter of his old squire who had eventually risen to knighthood. Amy had seen the secret looks between Ser Henrik and Elsa and it was of no surprise to her when it was announced that they were to be married. Both had been happy to remain in their posts afterwards though and would remain as such until Amy herself was married, then they would return to Casterly Rock with her parents and whomever else had made the journey north for the wedding. Amy's stomach flipped as she thought about it, about the fact that in just a few months she would be someone's wife. Robb's wife.

A tiny smile graced her lips as she thought about him, she had an image of him conjured in her mind but she had no way of knowing if it was right. She bit her lip gently, her eyes seeking the space under her bed. In a moment she crossed to the bed and knelt down, feeling beneath it for the box which contained all the letters he had ever sent her. There were hundreds in all and she wondered if he had kept the ones she had sent him. Perhaps he was not that sentimental. Amy knew her mother had a similar box of trinkets under her own bed but as far as she knew her father didn't have anything of the kind. When she pulled the box out she eased the lid off and looked inside at all the neatly folded letters, her eyes flickering between them and the three trunks that were full and ready to be taken down in the morning and loaded onto the wagon. She bit her lip as she considered what she could take out to make room for the letters – it felt wrong leaving them behind here.

She got up from her place on the floor and crossed over to the trunks, opening one up and frowning slightly at the contents. After a moment she pulled out a neatly folded dress and allowed it to unfurl. It was pretty she could not deny and one she was fond of wearing but it was a rather vivid shade of purple that she imagined would stand out a little too much in the North. She would not be seen as a demure Lady if she strode around Winterfell in it and so she slightly regretfully put it aside before crossing back to the box of letters. She gathered them up into stacks, tying them together with bits of stray ribbon that had once been used to decorate her hair for one of her name days. When she was finished she gathered the bundles up into her arms and moved them to the trunk, carefully laying them in there before she closed the lid again. She became very aware of how tired she was then and how much riding she would be doing in the next weeks and so she crossed back to the bed, unlacing her dress as she went. When she discarded it she kicked off her shoes and pulled her shift up and over her head before pulling on her nightdress and climbing between the sheets. She sighed happily as she snuggled down in her bed, casting her eyes over the three packed trunks once more before she closed them for the night.

* * *

Jaime narrowed his eyes slightly as the men hauled the three trunks up onto the wagon and pulled the coverings over them. He could scarce believe that this was actually happening, he had hoped that he would have woken up to discover it had all just been a bad dream. Apparently not it seemed. He heard Amy's voice drifting closer to him then and he took a deep breath and tried to rearrange his face into something that resembled a smile before she reached him. Lanette was with her, he could hear her voice now as well and he could hear the false cheer that she was injecting into it and he hoped that Amy couldn't tell. He turned then and smiled for her, seeing her beam at him in response. _She's happy, _he reminded himself; _she's happy – don't spoil it. _

"All set?" he asked her brightly.

"I think so," she said, her eyes flickering towards the wagon and for the first time he saw apprehension in her eyes.

"It will only be a few months before we see you again," Lanette told her then, squeezing her shoulders.

"I know," Amy brightened at once, "I just can't help but think I've forgotten something"

"If you have we can bring it for the wedding," Lanette assured her.

_The wedding. _Gods damn it all. How was this happening? How was it that his little girl was suddenly old enough to be married? He was not ready for any of this. To send her away. To hand her over to another's man's protection. Any of it. "Is it time to go?" she asked him quietly then, her eyes wide and innocent on his. Gods he hoped they would stay that way. He could only nod then, swallowing hard and glancing towards the men who were hauling themselves up onto their horses. Only Ser Henrik was yet to saddle up as he stood between Elsa's horse, that his wife was already mounted on, and Amy's.

"I'm going to miss you my sweet girl," Lanette said then, pulling Amy into a crushing embrace.

"I'm going to miss you too mother," Amy whispered back, clinging to her mother.

"If you need anything will you promise to write? If you are worried about anything, if Robb makes you feel uncomfortable or …" Lanette was rushing out.

"I will," Amy cut in then, "but I'll be fine mother, I already feel as though I know him so well"

"Good," Lanette said, pressing a fierce kiss to the top of her golden head before she pushed her slightly away so she could appraise her one last time.

Jaime knew it would be his turn next and he swallowed hard as Amy's eyes turned to him. He outstretched his arms then, the only thing he could think to do, and his daughter came forwards at once so he could envelope her in them. As he held her tightly it crossed his mind how utterly small she was, smaller even than Lanette. So small. Delicate. So very breakable. "I'll miss you papa," she whispered then and he wanted to cry, she had not called him that since she was ten and was told by her Septa that she really ought not to address him as such any more. Secretly he missed it and hearing it now at this point made his heart constrict painfully. He caught Lanette's eye as he looked over the top of Amy's head and saw the sadness etched on her own face, her eyes full of tears. "I'll miss you sweetheart," he managed to say back, kissing the top of her head; "but we'll see you very soon." She nodded against him then, clutching him closer for a moment before she shifted back slightly and he knew he would have to let her go. "Would you let me know whenever you have word from uncle Tyrion and his adventures?" she asked when she pulled away.

"Of course I will," Jaime managed to muster up a smile for her.

"Thank you," she smiled back, her eyes drifting towards the waiting horses.

"We best get you going before I change my mind and lock you up in the keep," Jaime half joked.

"Yes come now, you want to reach the first inn by nightfall," Lanette agreed.

"Is grandfather not coming out?" Amy asked then, her hand coming to lay on her lion pendant.

"He doesn't like public goodbyes," Jaime told her and she nodded slowly before stepping towards Ser Henrik who was still stood by her horse.

"Ready my Lady?" he asked her and she turned her head to look between him and Lanette.

"Ready," she said after a moment, stepping forward to allow him to help her up onto her horse.

"Take care of her," Jaime told the knight lowly and he nodded seriously.

"I will Ser, we all will I assure you of that," he promised and it was Jaime's turn to nod before Ser Henrik moved to haul himself up onto his own mount.

"We'll see you soon," Lanette reminded Amy again, stepping back slightly.

"I know," Amy nodded, her eyes shining.

"We love you," Jaime said then and Lanette nodded at his side, her hand slipping into his.

"I love you too," Amy replied, nodding her head vigorously before she turned to Ser Henrik.

"Ready my Lady?" he asked her.

"I'm ready," Amy said, a steely determination in her voice which let Jaime imagine that she would be alright after all.

Ser Henrik shouted out the call to move then and everyone seemed to move at once; he, Elsa and Amy at the helm of the party and the fifty strong guard Jaime had ordered thundering behind them. The wagon bearing her belongings brought up the rear and it struck Jaime just how little there was. He glanced at Lanette then who had succumbed to tears and remembered that she had had even less with her when she had first arrived to marry him. She had so much now, so much that he had given her, that he had been glad to give her. He pulled her into his arms then and she clung to him as he tried not to break down the exact same way. Gods he hoped that Amy would be given as much, that Robb Stark would be as kind and generous as she had always been certain he was.

* * *

**A/N: **She's gooooooooooone! And you know what that means folks? Enter Starks.

More soon!

:)


	16. Sight

**A/N: **This is the one, time for them to meet! Thank you as always for all your reviews, and to those follows/favourites.

Some people were curious as to who I'm basing Amy off looks wise. The answer is Tamsin Egerton, specifically her in her role as Guinevere in Camelot.

**unnamed visitor: **Yes, a pretty hard time for Jaime and Lana, especially as Amy is their only child. There is definitely a bond between Amy and Tywin, not that he would openly admit that of course! I don't think I'll be doing any flashbacks involving him as I like to keep his character, and to a certain extent his feelings, a little mysterious. I'm glad you liked that Lana has soothed the tension between Tyrion and Tywin, it's not a perfect, loving relationship but it isn't the toxic mess it ended up being in canon. Thank you very, very much for your review as always and the first meeting between Robb and Amy is below - hope you enjoy!

**Guest: **Thank you very much, more is below! Hope you like it!

Right-ho folks, on with the meeting!

:)

* * *

**Sight**

* * *

Robb's hands were shaking slightly as he crossed the courtyard, avoiding Theon's gaze as he looked at him with a smirk playing about his lips. He was in no mood for Theon's teasing today, not when the shout had come down from the walls that the Lannister party was approaching. Amy was almost here. His future wife had almost arrived and he would soon be seeing her in the flesh, the girl he had been writing to for almost six years. The girl who he already felt he knew so well and got on with so easily. His father offered him a reassuring smile as he came to a stop next to him and he tried his best to return it as he settled himself in the line between his father and Sansa who looked just as nervous as he felt. He could feel Theon moving behind him then and he stiffened at once; he really did not need his goading right now but he knew he was going to get it whether he liked it or not. "She could be a troll you know," Theon murmured in his ear then and his fists clenched by his side as he tried to focus on counting his breaths. "She might not be the golden Goddess you've been imagining," Theon went on and he gritted his teeth. "Shut up Theon," he muttered from the corner of his mouth and he practically felt his friend smirk in response.

Before any other words could pass between them though the sound of hooves on stone reached everyone's ears and all those gathered to greet Amy and her companions stood up a little straighter. Robb glanced towards his mother then and she nodded her head, a thin smile adorning her face. She had been fussing and fussing over the last weeks, trying to get every inch of the keep spotless, wanting to make a good impression. Robb couldn't help thinking that it wouldn't matter to Amy how gleaming the silverware was but when he tried to tell his mother that she had shooed him away and told him not to trail mud through the keep. He swallowed then as the first riders began appearing. From what he could tell there were two women with a man, before he could work out which woman was Amy more people had flooded in around them and obscured his view. Guards he supposed, around fifty of them he would guess. His father stepped forwards then as the view cleared again and he saw the man who had come in first had dismounted and was helping one of the women down from her horse. When she was settled on her feet she lifted her hands up to tug down the hood of her travelling cloak and Robb started.

She was Amy. One look was all he needed to know that the small, golden haired beauty was his future wife. He let out a long breath then as she began to walk slowly towards them, his father doing the same so they would meet in the middle. She came to a halt a few feet away from his father and he couldn't take his eyes off her as she dropped down into an elegant curtsey. "Well fuck me …" Theon breathed out behind him and Robb couldn't find any words to tell him to shut up. He blinked rather rapidly then as she bestowed on his father what he could only describe as the most heavenly smile he had ever seen.

"Lord Stark?" her tone was sweet and slightly questioning.

"It's my pleasure to welcome you to Winterfell Lady Amella," his father replied.

"The pleasure is mine my Lord," she answered. Was it Robb's imagination or were her eyes drifting more and more towards him?

"Come," his father gestured back towards them then, "you must meet the rest of the family."

Robb concentrated on taking even breaths as Amy took hold of the arm that his father had offered to her and began strolling towards him. Her eyes definitely slid to his then and he just about managed to smile for her. Thankfully she returned his gesture and he hoped and prayed that she would not find him a disappointment. Gods, what if she had been imagining more? What if she didn't find him pleasing? She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, never in his wildest imagination had he thought that girls like her truly existed.

"This is my wife, Catelyn," his father was introducing them now. Oh Gods … he was next.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Stark," Amy was dropping into another curtsey and he couldn't help but get a perfect view of her cleavage.

"I trust Winterfell will be to your liking Lady Amella," his mother replied.

"I'm sure it will," Amy replied, that smile back on her face as she straightened up again.

"Now this," his father was gesturing to him now and her eyes were on him again, "is Robb"

"As I suspected," she said with a small smile, coming closer to him, "it's wonderful to finally meet you my Lord," she said, dropping into yet another curtsey.

"You know I don't like being called that," he said before he could stop himself and to his relief her smile only widened as she met his eyes.

"I remember," she said simply and he could feel the heat rising on his cheeks.

"My daughter Sansa," his father saved him from his blushes by moving her on down the line but he could have sworn her eyes kept flickering back to him.

The introductions went on but Robb could barely hear them, his head was swimming. When he'd first been told that he was to marry Amy when she turned sixteen he had been unimpressed. Apparently they had been betrothed since they were children at the behest of the King. Likewise Sansa was betrothed to the Prince but she had always only found that to be a great honour, something she was always excited about. To Robb the prospect of marrying a complete stranger had not been appealing but then they had started exchanging letters. He grew to like her despite himself. More than like her. But still there was a nagging at the back of his head that Theon knew just how to exploit. What if he didn't desire her? That question was answered now. Even a eunuch would desire her. She was so beautiful he was now terrified that he wouldn't be good enough for her. Girls had tried to charm him over the years, he wasn't deluded; he knew that they must find him handsome. There was nothing particularly unpleasing about him, especially since he had begun to work harder in the tiltyard. Amy was something else though, he was almost scared to look away from her in case she disappeared and he realised he had been deluding himself.

"Well now that's done with perhaps I can show you to your chambers so you can have a moment to yourself before the feast," his mother was speaking again now, her hand resting lightly on Amy's shoulder. Again Amy's eyes seemed to flicker towards him for a moment before she turned them on his mother and let that smile light up her face again. Gods. He couldn't imagine going a day without that smile again now he had seen it. "Thank you Lady Stark, that is most kind of you," she said in that voice that was so sweet and so different from anything he had ever heard before. A southern accent he supposed, but different again to that of his mother. She fell into step with his mother then and they began ambling towards the keep. Robb watched her, his eyes trained on her and only her as she turned her own head as they began climbing the steps, her eyes finding his again and a small smile coming to play about her lips. "Gods damn it she's hot for you Stark," Theon muttered in disbelief behind him; "you lucky bastard." For once Robb didn't argue with him, a smile coming to his own face as he watched her disappear into the keep.

* * *

Gods he was handsome. At first she hadn't been sure it was truly him. He was stood in the right place but it just seemed too good to be true that Robb would be so utterly perfect. It was him though, the tall, broad chested man with the dark auburn curls that she just ached to twist around in her fingers was her future husband. When he had smiled at her she had seen the dimple in his left cheek through the smattering of stubble on his jawline and she had the strongest desire to lightly press her finger to it. His eyes were something else, the blue of them was like no other blue she had ever seen. More beautiful than the clear skies above her and the stunning waves of the Sunset Sea. She had not been able to help stealing glances at him as she had been introduced to his brothers and sisters and each time she found that he was already looking at her. Surely that was a good sign? Surely he wouldn't have those perfect eyes trained on her so intently if he didn't find her pleasing to look at? The thought that he desired her as much as she did him made her stomach lurch and her heart pound.

"Here we are," Lady Stark's kindly voice pulled her mind away from thoughts of Robb and she turned and smiled at her future good-mother as she came to a halt and opened up a door for her.

"Thank you Lady Stark," she said politely.

"You should have everything you need," Lady Stark said, gesturing for her to enter.

Amy did as she was bid, casting her eyes around the room. It was a little smaller than the one she had back at the Rock but there was an inexplicable warmth to it that she could not just attribute to the fire dancing in the grate. The bed looked incredibly comfortable as she let her eyes linger on the thick furs that covered it, already imagining slipping between them and wrapping herself up until the morning. It was only now that it dawned on her just how tired she was from the travelling. Still, she had the feast to attend and the thought of seeing Robb again was even more appealing to her than sleep despite how heavy her eyes felt. "Is there anything else you need?" Lady Stark interrupted her thoughts and she turned to face her again.

"Is there any parchment?" Amy asked her, "I promised I would write as soon as I arrived"

"Of course," she smiled before crossing to the desk in the corner, "there should be some in here"

"Thank you," Amy said gratefully as she pulled out a sheet and lay it down before rummaging for a quill and a pot of ink.

"You're welcome," she smiled again, her eyes very much like Robb's, the sight of them already putting Amy at immense ease.

"When is the feast due to start? I would hate to be late," Amy asked her.

"In about an hour," Lady Stark told her, heading for the door, "I will leave you now, if you need anything else then don't hesitate to ask"

"Thank you," Amy said again and she merely smiled once more before slipping from the room and closing the door behind her.

Amy resisted the urge to throw herself down on the bed as soon as she was left alone, her eyes instead scanning the room more thoroughly. She noted that her trunks had already been brought up for her and she imagined that some of the men must have brought them up while she had been introduced to the Stark family. Gods she hoped she had made a good impression on them. Lord and Lady Stark seemed most kind. Robb was … well Robb was perfect but thinking of him only made her stomach churn again. Sansa seemed like the perfect little Lady and was incredibly beautiful. She was of an age with her but Amy couldn't help but think that she would get on even better with Arya, there was a spark of rebellion in her that Amy found appealing. Bran seemed an excitable boy, more interested in when her father would arrive than anything else. Amy imagined her father being dragged to the tiltyard almost at once on his arrival, the thought made her smile slightly as she eyed the writing materials that Lady Stark had got out for her. Rickon seemed shy but Amy was hopeful that she would be able to coax him out of his shell with time. She had time, all the time in the world. Now she was here she would be here forever. With Robb. She swallowed hard then, a nervous fluttering in her stomach as she finally moved towards the desk to write the letter to her mother and father.

* * *

Robb practically shot out of his seat and towards the door when Amy made her appearance in the hall and Catelyn could understand why. The girl was wearing a dress of pale grey silk that was cut rather lowly, with delicate capped sleeves. In Catelyn's honest opinion she imagined Amy would likely freeze if she stepped out of the keep wearing it but it was warm enough in the hall she supposed. She imagined that most of Amy's dresses would be highly inappropriate for the North but then again she already knew that Robb would not object to them. He was smitten already, that much was obvious but Catelyn secretly hoped that he would be more guarded with his heart until he truly got to know Amy properly. Writing letters was one thing but meeting in person was quite another, not that he would listen to her if she tried to bring it up. She watched as he took Amy's hand in his and placed a kiss to the back of it. A heavy sigh left her despite herself, her level headed son would lose himself if he wasn't careful.

"What's wrong?" Ned asked from her side.

"Nothing," she shook her head, smiling for him but seeing he was not fooled.

"He seems happy enough," he said.

"Perhaps too happy," she said, her eyes flickering back to them as they began walking slowly up towards the high table arm in arm.

"Oh come on Cat, let him have his moment – you can't blame him for being smitten with her," Ned chuckled lightly.

"No I can't," she agreed, "but it takes more than lust to sustain a marriage"

"It's a good start," Ned grinned wolfishly at her and she swatted his arm, unable to stop a smile sneaking onto her own face.

"I just don't want him to end up disappointed," she told him seriously.

"Neither do I," he said, laying his hand on hers, "but he needs to get to know her, there's plenty of time yet before the wedding"

"Yes," she nodded, her fears easing slightly, "yes you're right, of course you're right."

* * *

Robb tried not to feel irked as Amy was instantly swept up in conversation by his siblings who were throwing a dozen different questions at her. To her credit she didn't seem overwhelmed by it and did her best to answer them all. Robb was content just to hear her voice, letting the sweetness wash over him as he sat there doing his best to eat but not having any appetite at all. His stomach was in knots and he knew it was because of Amy, because she was sat there at his side looking incredible and showing far too much flawless skin. He had been looking forward to the few months before the wedding where he could get to know her even better and grow used to the idea of having her as his wife. Now she was here though months seemed like too long to wait. Weeks were too long. He would marry her tomorrow if he could and then he would be allowed to run his hands over every inch of that soft skin. He had to turn away from her at that inappropriate thought, his hand reaching out for his glass so he could take a long drink of wine. When he put it back down he noted that Amy's own glass was empty and he frowned slightly. "Did you not get any wine my Lady?" he asked her and she turned from speaking with Bran to smile at him.

"Not yet _my Lord,_" she said and he heard the slight teasing in her tone and he knew she hadn't enjoyed him calling her my Lady.

"May I get you some _Amy_?" he emphasised her name and she smiled widely at him, causing him to blink rather rapidly.

"That would be most kind of you," she replied and he reached out for the flagon at once and poured a healthy measure into her glass.

"To your safe arrival," he said, raising his own to her.

"Thank you," she smiled again, the action no less dazzling, before raising her glass to her lips a slight grimace coming to her face when she lowered it again.

"Is it not to your liking my … Amy?" he corrected himself in time.

"It's fine, just a little strong," she confessed.

"Northern wine is made that way my Lady," his father spoke up at his side.

"It took me some getting used to," his mother added.

"My grandfather favours it," she said then, "but the rest of us usually have wines from the Arbor"

"Aye," his father nodded, "we have some of that saved for the wedding"

"How lovely," she smiled.

"Perhaps if I topped it up with water?" Robb suggested then.

"Thank you," she turned her smile on him then and his stomach tightened even further. How in the name of the Gods was she doing that?

Amy's attention was captured by Sansa then and Robb did his best not to glare at his sister as she persuaded Amy to go down from the high table and meet some of her companions. He watched her as she rose gracefully to her feet and practically glided after Sansa who was leading the way towards Jeyne and some other young girls. Arya glowered after them and Robb knew that it was likely his sisters were having some kind of battle over who would claim Amy as _theirs_. Robb knew from her letters that Amy enjoyed being outside more than anything so he imagined that Arya would get one up there. He watched them for a moment, seeing them chattering away together and sighed in exasperation, knowing that Amy wouldn't be coming back any time soon. Just to make things even worse Theon dropped down into the seat Amy had vacated and grinned at him.

"Bored of you already is she?" he asked.

"Go away Theon," Robb replied, reaching for his wine again.

"Perhaps she'd prefer the company of a real man," Theon continued.

"If you go near her I swear …" Robb started.

"As if I would," he cut in, "still … I don't think I've ever seen a firmer …"

"Stop right there," Robb snarled.

"Sorry Stark," Theon grinned, "but you must know every man with a working cock has eyes on that girl of yours"

"If anyone so much as looks at her the wrong way I'll have them gelded," he snapped.

"Oh she's got you good," Theon said knowingly, "not that I can blame you, and here part of me was hoping she _would _be a troll"

"Hard luck," Robb said simply.

"Aye and hard luck for you," Theon said, "literally. Your cock will be ready to explode having to wait until the wedding night … still, you could always cheat"

"I would never shame her like that," Robb said.

"Shame?" Theon raised his brows, "She's going to be your wife anyway, where's the harm?"

"It's the principle," Robb told him, "not that you would know anything about honour"

"I had honour once," Theon mused, "then Ros fucked it out of me, you know she does the most incredible thing with her tongue, when she …"

"I do not want to know!" Robb cut in.

"Perhaps you'll be lucky enough to find out," he said, "that girl of yours looks as though she'd be a lot of fun between the sheets"

"Do you want a bloody nose?" Robb asked him.

"Alright," Theon raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, "I'll say no more."

* * *

Amy had to excuse herself as the night wore on, she was exhausted from the travelling and her head was spinning from the wine she had drank. The northern stuff truly was made stronger than anything else she had ever tasted and she had already decided that she would have to be careful how much of it she had. There was a nip in the air when she walked out into the entrance hall and she shivered slightly as she briskly crossed it to head up the stairs. She wished she could have stayed longer at the feast, the people were just beginning to dance when she had left and she had hoped that perhaps Robb would ask her. Still, there would be many more feasts and many more chances to dance with him if he so wished. She felt as though she had barely spoken to him during the evening and she decided that she would fix that in the morning. His eyes had been on her though whenever she was not sat at his side and she would feel a little shiver of delight running down her spine whenever she felt him looking.

Elsa was waiting when she let herself into her new chambers and she sent a grateful smile her way before collapsing down into one of the armchairs. "Tired my Lady?" Elsa asked her and Amy nodded wearily, kicking her shoes off her feet and sighing deeply. "Exhausted," she said after a moment, "I so wish I could have stayed longer but I think I would have fallen asleep at the table."

"That would not have been the best impression," Elsa said lightly, coming behind her and easing the pins out of her hair.

"No," Amy agreed, shifting herself slightly to make Elsa's job easier for her.

"How do you like Winterfell so far my Lady?" she asked her then.

"Well," Amy said, "although I will have to explore it properly tomorrow"

"Make sure to dress warmly," Elsa told her.

"I will," she promised, her fingers coming to play with her necklace.

"How do you like Lord Robb?" Elsa asked then and a smile crept onto Amy's face at once.

"Very much," Amy said quietly, feeling a blush rise up on her cheeks.

"He doesn't look as I expected my Lady, if I may say so," she said.

"What did you expect him to look like?" Amy asked her curiously.

"I thought he would be darker, harsher I suppose … he seems almost …" she trailed off.

"Soft," Amy supplied, "gentle … like something out of a story"

"Indeed my Lady," Elsa smiled widely as she crossed to the vanity to pick up a brush.

"Part of me was worried he would not be the man from my letters," Amy confessed, "but now I find him to be even more wonderful"

"I'm glad you're happy my Lady," Elsa said, crossing back to her and beginning to brush her hair through, "your mother and father will be happy as well"

"I hope so," Amy said, "I so want them to like him"

"I'm sure they will," Elsa assured her, "if he is as wonderful as you say he is"

"I'm sure," Amy agreed although deep down she wasn't. Her mother would approve but she knew Robb would have to work hard to win her father over.

"Do you need anything else my Lady?" Elsa asked her then as she finished with her hair.

"No thank you, Ser Henrik will be missing you … I am just going to go straight to bed," Amy told her.

"Very well," Elsa smiled, making her way to the door, "goodnight my Lady"

"Goodnight Elsa," Amy returned her smile before she left her alone.

Once alone Amy unfastened the lacings on her dress and crossed to the bed, seeing that Elsa had already got a nightdress out for her. She let the pale grey silk fall from her shoulders then and pool at her feet before she tugged the nightdress over her head. She picked up her discarded dress and lay it carefully across the back of one of the chairs before she returned to the bed and pulled back the thick furs. When she had climbed inside she wrapped them around her and sighed in contentment, her thoughts had been right, the bed was incredibly comfortable. She closed her heavy eyes then, knowing that she would soon fall into dreams that she imagined would be dominated by the image of Robb Stark.

* * *

**A/N: **There we have it. Meeting was a success I think... ;)

There will be a lot more interaction between Amy and Robb next chapter when they'll have an opportunity to talk alone!

Hope you enjoyed. More soon!

:)


	17. Knowing

**A/N: **What's this? An early update? My I'm spoiling you. At least I hope I am! Thank you as always, and enjoy!

**Guest: **Thank you, glad you're finding it interesting so far. Jon is at the Wall. He may make a few appearances along the way but he won't really be a major player in this story.

**Guest: **It was only her first day so everyone wanted a piece of her. Robb and Amy will get plenty of alone time over the next few chapters I promise. Thank you though, and here is more, hope you enjoy it!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you! Your reviews always kind of make me want to blush, but in a good way haha. I'm really glad you enjoyed their first meeting, and don't be too dismayed - alone time is coming (see below!) Theon is a character I always like to try and redeem, but I understand your dislike of him. In canon I cannot stand him but what happens to him is so awful I always like to change it. No, Tywin won't be the "bad guy", I'm not saying he's a "good guy", but should serious trouble occur it will not be from him. Right, anyway. Thank you again, I'll let you get on to the new update!

**Guest: **No, it's not like Amelia. It is literally just Ella, with an Am at the beginning. Hope that makes sense!

**GuestLiz: **Well hello new reviewer and welcome! Thank you very much for your review, I very much enjoyed reading it. You will indeed see some of Amy's feisty nature - she will show a bit of it off in this chapter! Glad you like the OCs and the story so far. Hope you enjoy the next update and I very much look forward to hearing from you again!

Right-ho folks, I shall tarry no longer. Enjoy!

:)

* * *

**Knowing**

* * *

When Amy woke the next day there was sunlight peeking through the gap in the drapes as she pushed her tangled hair out of her face, blinking blearily as she looked around the room. It took her a moment to remember where she was but her confusion didn't last long as she remembered the previous day. A small smile graced her face then as she conjured up Robb's image in her head as she regretfully shoved the warm furs away from her and climbed out of bed. She had promised herself she would spend more time with him today and she could not very well do that if she was lounging around in bed. A dress with long sleeves had been left out for her and she imagined that Elsa must have come by earlier when she was still sleeping. A shift was left beneath it as well and she pulled her nightdress off and replaced it with the shift before she pulled the dusky blue dress about her. Her stomach rumbled then and she knew she would have to go in search of food before she went in search of Robb. She quickly brushed her hair through, making sure her curls were free from tangles before she tossed it back over her shoulders, not bothered about gathering it up or styling it. Most of the women around Winterfell seemed to wear their hair loose, with the exception of Sansa who seemed to favour more intricate styles. Amy already knew she would fit in well down south when she went to the Capitol for her own wedding.

She hurried from the room when she was ready, briskly walking down the hallways and almost running down the stairs, her pace only slowing when she reached the entrance hall. When she crossed to the dining hall she saw that there were few people in there and none of whom she had already met. There was still food from breakfast though so she made her way in, her eyes finding the high table empty. Without the presence of the Starks she didn't feel comfortable making her way up there and so she made a beeline to one of the other tables, taking a clean plate and pulling some buttered bread and crispy bacon onto it. Ignoring the wine she only poured herself some water, vaguely wondering if the North grew fruits that could be pressed into juice. She swallowed her breakfast down as quickly as she could without appearing unladylike before draining her glass of water. When she was done she rose up again and made her way back out into the entrance hall. She hesitated then, wondering where Robb would likely be. After a moment she decided he was most likely outside and so she made her way out, stopping on the steps to ask one of the guards where the tiltyard was. He pointed her in the right direction and she thanked him warmly before heading off the way he had told her.

She knew she had gone the right way when she heard the clashing of steel coming from behind the stables. When she rounded the corner she saw that it was Robb sparring with an older man likely around Lord Stark's age. She couldn't see anyone else that she recognised and so she walked slowly around the yard, casting her eyes towards Robb and the way he moved as he clashed with his opponent. Years of watching her father and the other men at the Rock had taught her to recognise a good swordsman and she could see that Robb had incredibly quick feet. Sometimes he was a little too predictable with his swing and too easily blocked but she imagined that was something that could be corrected over time. Perhaps her father could go a few rounds with him. She quickly dismissed that idea, thinking that her father would likely maim Robb and claim it as an accident. Her eye was caught by the archery boards then and she bit down gently on her lip before she crossed to pick up one of the bows from the rack and weigh it in her hands. Surely there would be no harm in shooting a few arrows while she waited for Robb to finish his bout? She plucked and arrow from the bucket then and notched it into the bow before pulling it back to aim at the boards.

"You're holding that wrong," a voice said behind her.

"Am I?" she said, narrowing her eyes and zoning in on the central ring.

"And your stance is atrocious," the man continued.

"Is it?" she raised her brow and loosed the arrow, a smile of satisfaction gracing her face as it flew right into the centre.

"A lucky shot," the man said and she turned to look at him, somehow knowing he was Theon Greyjoy, Robb had spoken about his prowess with the bow.

"Was it?" she cocked her head to one side before plucking another arrow from the bucket.

He remained silent as she notched it and drew back the bow again exactly as she had done before. She loosed it when she was ready and it sailed right into the centre again, landing just a hairs breadth from the first one. Amy lowered the bow then and turned back to face Theon, her brow raised as though daring him to criticize her again.

"Not bad for a girl," he said and she smiled.

"Theon I presume?" she asked, outstretching her hand.

"You've heard of me," he smirked, taking her hand and pressing a lingering kiss to the back of it.

"I have," she confirmed.

"Robb is going to have to watch himself with you, you're not as sweet as you look," he said.

"I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or not," she said.

"Oh it is," he grinned at her, "wicked girls are much more fun"

"You think I'm wicked?" she raised her brow again and he took a step closer to her.

"You're dangerous," he said lowly, leaning in closer, "and I think you'd be an awful lot of fun"

"Do you?" she asked.

"Robb's never touched a woman you know," he told her, "he wouldn't know what to do with a delight like you"

"And you would I assume?" she questioned him, her eyes meeting his.

"I could make you scream," he said huskily.

"Oh I think I could make you do the same," she said lowly, her lips quirking up.

"Really?" he asked, the tone of surprise not quite hidden.

"Oh yes," she said, holding his eyes and coming even closer to him.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere else?" he suggested, his eyes flickering towards Robb.

"Oh I think I can make you scream right here," she said and before he had even half opened his mouth to reply she had snatched an arrow from the bucket and pressed the tip right between his legs. She smiled sweetly at him then as panic danced in his eyes, his breathing coming sharply; "you know how good of a shot I am," she whispered, "especially at this close range," she continued, pushing the arrow closer to him and causing a whimper to come from his mouth.

"I was just jesting my Lady," he said in a panicked voice.

"Perhaps it's your sense of humour," she mused, "I didn't find it very funny"

"I'm sorry my Lady," he babbled out.

"Robb regards you as one of his closest friends and I am to be his wife," she said lowly, her eyes holding his, "if you ever speak to me like that again I will geld you and then tell him exactly why I did it"

"I won't my Lady I promise," he said then and she pulled the arrow away from him.

"Good," she smiled sweetly again, "now why don't you show me how you're _supposed _to shoot?"

* * *

When Robb finished his bout he clapped Jory on the back and wiped the back of his hand across his sweaty brow before sheathing his sword. He looked about the yard then and started when he saw Amy over by the archery boards with Theon. He narrowed his eyes then, seeing Theon near his betrothed had an intense wave of anger crashing through him. Gods. When had he become so possessive of her? They were only talking. He shook his head then and made his way towards them in time to watch her loose an arrow and see it hit dead centre. She had clearly been modest in her letters to him when she had told him she was _adequate _with the bow. Theon looked dumbfounded and Robb couldn't help but smirk, it was about time he met his match at the boards, he was far too smug about his prowess. "Good shot," Robb commented and Amy lowered the bow, her head turning to him and a beaming smile coming to her lips.

"Thank you," she said, "not bad considering my stance is all wrong and I don't hold the bow right"

"I already apologised for that," Theon said exasperatedly, "is it not enough that you have completely emasculated me?"

"No," she said simply and Robb chuckled as Theon rolled his eyes despairingly.

"Have you finished your round?" Robb asked her then.

"I suppose I have humiliated him enough," she said, jerking her head towards Theon.

"Can I tempt you to walk with me?" he asked with a small smile.

"I think you can," she returned his smile, handing the bow to Theon before coming to his side and taking the arm he offered her.

"He didn't bother you did he?" Robb asked lowly as they made their way across the yard.

"Theon?" she raised her brows, "Not particularly, why?"

"He has quite a reputation with the ladies," he told her and she nodded slightly.

"Well he would be foolish indeed to try and charm me when I am promised elsewhere," she told him.

"Yes but Theon is foolish indeed, he can't help himself," Robb said.

"Don't worry Robb, I doubt he will try anything with me now he's seen me with a bow," she smiled.

"No," he agreed with a slight chuckle, "I don't think any man will dare cross you once word spreads."

She laughed herself at that and the sound of it had warmth spreading right through his body. He glanced down at her then, seeing the way her arm was looped around his, her other hand had come up to rest on his forearm as well. It felt right there. It felt right having her by his side as they walked in perfect step with one another across the courtyard. He wondered where best to take her and decided her would take her through the gardens and then into the Godswood. She had told him in one of her letters that Casterly Rock had a Godswood but he was confident that the one at Winterfell would be far more pleasing to the eye. "Where are we going?" she asked him then and he smiled slightly.

"The gardens," he answered, "I thought we could walk through them, they lead on into the Godswood"

"I'd like to see that," she told him.

"Then we'll go," he smiled down on her as she looked up at him.

"What about the hot springs?" she asked him then.

"They are out beyond the Godswood, we can go later if you'd like?" he suggested.

"I would," she said happily and he felt that warmth spreading through him again.

He realised then that it was because he had made her happy. Making her happy seemed to make him happy and more than a little pleased with himself. He knew then that he would do anything to make her happy. She had been here less than a day and already he was firmly in her clutches but he could not be happier to be there. Amy was something he couldn't quite describe. Being with her somehow made him feel like twice the man he had been before. He wondered how she was able to do that but he imagined it was not something that could be reasonably explained. Whatever it was it made him happy, a little bubble of happiness nestled firmly in his chest. He could only hope that that bubble would grow and that he could keep Amy happy here in the North. He knew she would miss her home and her family but Gods he hoped he would be enough for her. She peeked up at him again then and he smiled as he met her eyes. He had thought them blue when they had first met but looking at them properly in the beaming sunlight he could see they were flecked with green. He had the overwhelming urge to tell her how beautiful they were then but he managed to contain himself, merely continuing to smile at her as they made their way into the gardens. They wandered the length of them in companionable silence, it was neither awkward nor crushing; it just felt nice and comfortable.

"The Godswood is just through there," he spoke up when his eyes landed on the little gate.

"Shall we?" she asked him as they came to a halt in front of it.

"After you," he said, pushing open the gate and gesturing for her to go ahead of him.

"Thank you," she smiled in response, picking her skirts up slightly so she didn't trip making her way down the uneven steps.

He followed on after her, watching her carefully as she stepped closer to the heart tree. She placed her hand on the wood after a moment and slowly ran it down the tree before she stepped back slightly and wandered around it, gazing up at the leaves before her eyes came to linger on the carved face. Robb was desperate to know what she was thinking as she appraised the Godswood but he was afraid to ask her in case he didn't like her answer. Eventually she stopped her circling and turned her attention back to him; "it's beautiful," she said softly then and he could see the sincerity in her eyes as she met his and it had him smiling widely. "I'm glad you like it," he told her honestly and she returned his smile before lightly stepping towards the pool, her feet coming to a stop just a fraction from the edge. "Is this one of the hot springs?" she asked him and he shook his head, coming to stand at her side. "No," he said as they both gazed down into the water, their reflections staring back at them; "they are further on, this pool is cold … I wouldn't recommend jumping in it."

"No," she agreed, stepping back slightly from the edge.

"We can go onto the springs if you like," he told her.

"No," she said again, "perhaps later … I think I'd like to stay here a while"

"Whatever you want," he said and she smiled that beautiful smile at him before she lowered herself down to sit at the water's edge, her eyes fixed for a long moment on the heart tree.

"Will we marry before it?" she asked after a while.

"Yes," he answered her, hesitating for a moment before he sat himself down next to her.

"I thought so," she said softly and again he wished he knew what she was thinking.

"There is a Sept in the keep, my father had it built for my mother," he told her.

"There was not one before?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"No," he smiled, "no Stark had ever married outside the North before"

"Your father seems to have started a tradition," she told him teasingly and he chuckled.

"A rather good tradition I think," he said before he could stop himself and she looked delighted.

"I'd have to agree," she said quietly before she blushed slightly and averted her eyes, her words making Robb feel immensely pleased with himself.

"How does it compare to home?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Smaller," she answered, "but I like it"

"I imagine the Rock is grander," Robb mused, "I imagine I'd get lost there"

"I'd guide you," she promised him, turning to meet his eyes again.

"I should think so too," he said teasingly and she beamed at him.

"Can we go one day Robb?" she asked him seriously.

"Of course," he promised her.

"You'd love it I know you would, I could finally show you the beach ..." she sounded wistful and he smiled slightly, "we could go swimming in the sea …" _And make love on the sand_, he thought to himself.

"Yes," he said instead, wanting to blush at his illicit thoughts of her, "I'd like that"

"Me too," she said softly as they met one another's eyes again.

He so badly wanted to lean in and claim her lips then but he stayed still where he was. She had been here less than a day, it was far too soon to make any kind of advance on her whether they were betrothed or not. Part of him still couldn't believe that it was real. Part of him thought that it wouldn't happen. That her parents would change their minds about leaving her up here in the North so far from her home. He almost shuddered at the thought. The only way he wanted her going back to Casterly Rock was if he was at her side. He would keep his promise to her and make sure they visited her family home because he knew she would miss it and he wanted to keep her smiling above all else. She was smiling now as they gazed at one another but it faltered slightly as a shadow suddenly crossed them and she turned her head and jumped slightly. He turned his own head then and grinned at Grey Wind who had apparently snuck up on them. "Hello you," he said in an amused tone and his wolf yapped happily in response, a burst of nervous laughter leaving Amy's lips in response. "I would have introduced you sooner but this one was out all night," Robb said, jerking his head towards Grey Wind.

"Grey Wind?" she asked him, her eyes slightly wider than before and her cheeks a little pale.

"Aye," Robb nodded, the smile still on his face.

"Can I …?" she hesitated, moving her hand slowly towards the wolf.

"He won't bite," he assured her, "go ahead"

She shifted herself then so she was resting on her knees and inched her hand even closer to Grey Wind. Robb saw the slight shake in it but she moved it closer despite it, finally coming to rest it on top of his wolfs head. Grey Wind whined slightly then and Amy glanced at Robb who nodded encouragingly to her. She stroked her hand through his fur then and his wolf nudged his head happily against her hand, another whine slipping from him.

"Is he always like this?" she asked.

"He enjoys attention," Robb told her, "though he doesn't get much of it, mother is still rather afraid of him and she doesn't like them in the keep"

"Poor thing," she almost cooed at his wolf then and Grey Wind whined again as though to agree with her.

"He gets in regardless though," Robb continued.

"I'll bet," she smiled, "was it difficult to train him?"

"No," he shook his head, "sometimes I feel like he can read my mind"

"How strange," Amy frowned slightly, continuing to stroke the wolf as he let his great head come and settle in her lap.

"He likes you," he commented then and her frown became a smile at once.

"You think?" she asked him.

"I know," he said softly, "just like his master."

* * *

Amy smiled widely when she entered the dining hall, seeing Robb's eyes already on her as a smile lit up his own face. She began to walk towards the high table then and he rose from his chair as she stepped up onto the dais. He pulled the one out next to him then for her and she thanked him warmly before seating herself. When he sat back down they exchanged another smile as one of the servants bustled in front of Amy and poured her some wine. She thanked the woman and she bobbed into a small curtsey before taking her leave. Amy moved to pull some food onto her plate then, feeling Robb's eyes on her again and feeling that familiar shiver running up and down her spine. Their day had been wonderful, they had spent their whole afternoon in the Godswood, only returning when both of their stomachs were snarling with hunger. They had raided the kitchens then for bread and cheese before Robb showed her around the rest of the keep. She was slightly disappointed that they hadn't made it to the hot springs but he had promised her they would go another time but that it would be best to wait for a sunny day.

"Is everything to your liking?" Robb asked then as she played with her food.

"Yes," she assured him at once, "but I think I rather filled myself up earlier"

"It was rather late for luncheon," he agreed with a smile.

"Late indeed," she returned his smile before turning her attention back to her food and determining to eat some so she would not appear impolite.

"Amy," Arya piped up on the other side of her, "is it true you beat Theon at archery?"

"Don't be ridiculous Arya, as if Lady Amella would be out in the tiltyard!" Sansa snapped back at her.

"Oh she was there, though I'll bet Theon wishes she hadn't been," Robb put in then and Sansa looked scandalized.

"Did you beat him?" Arya persisted.

"Well, I certainly showed him that I was more than a match," Amy smiled and Arya grinned at her.

"Did you shoot much at Casterly Rock Amella?" Lord Stark asked her then.

"Yes my Lord, my mother wouldn't allow my father to train me to use a sword so they compromised on the bow," she told him.

"See!" Arya burst out, "Ladies can learn to fight!"

"I never said they couldn't," Lord Stark chuckled slightly.

"But is it not improper?" Sansa frowned slightly, "Undignified? I mean … what if the lady was better than her husband, he wouldn't like that would he?"

"Amy's far more skilled with the bow than I am," Robb said in a teasing tone, "perhaps I ought to ban her from the yard when we're wed lest she dent my pride"

"Well … I suppose you would be perfectly within your rights to do so," Amy said then, raising her brow as they grinned at one another.

"You wouldn't really ban her would you Robb?" Arya asked him seriously.

"Of course I wouldn't," he laughed, "not when she can put Theon in his place"

"But …" Sansa started again, looking thoroughly confused as she looked towards her mother.

"Not all ladies like to sew Sansa," Lady Stark said gently but firmly.

"Can I take archery lessons then?" Arya asked at once.

"Arya do you really think that we don't know that you've been bullying Theon into teaching you for the past few years?" Lord Stark asked her and she blushed.

"Well can I?" she asked after another moment.

"Perhaps Amella can teach you, she seems to be an expert," he said.

"Really?!" Arya looked disbelieving.

"Only if she doesn't mind," Lord Stark said sternly.

"It would be my pleasure," Amy smiled between them.

"Can we start tomorrow?" Arya asked eagerly.

"Whatever you like," Amy laughed slightly at the look of delight on the younger girls face.

Robb's hand came to lay atop hers then and she turned to look at him, seeing amusement in his eyes and something else that she couldn't quite place. Whatever it was it made her feel warm inside, as did the feeling of his hand on her own. She smiled at him then and he smiled back, his hand squeezing hers lightly. At that moment as she stared into his eyes she was absolutely certain that she did not want to be anywhere else in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed all that lovely interaction! And Amy putting Theon firmly in his place! More soon!

:)


	18. Closer

**A/N: **Here's another chapter for you lovely people! There is a little time hope at the beginning, it should become clear how much it is through the character interaction so I haven't specifically labelled it. It isn't a hug amount, don't worry! Thanks as always to everyone, hope you enjoy!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you, thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed their alone time together and the interaction. I can promise that Robb and Amy will visit Casterly Rock at some point, but it won't quite be that soon. Yes, Amy certainly knew how to knock Theon down a peg or two! I have similar feelings about Theon, I hate what he did to Robb but I don't think anyone deserves to be locked in a room with Ramsay *shudders*. Amy and Sansa will have a chat in this chapter but it might not quite be a heart-to-heart. I think their personalities are likely to clash, expect some tension there. Yes, I agree that there is a bit of hope for a good relationship between Tywin and Robb when they meet. Tywin will obviously need time to observe him first to make sure he's good enough for his precious granddaughter! Well, here is the update you so wanted, hope you enjoy!

**GuestLiz: **Glad you felt spoiled! Yes, Theon will be Theon but Amy certainly more than handled herself! Glad you liked the interactions. There is definitely going to be a bit of growing tension between Sansa and Amy (see below!) As for Amy and Robb, they are just going to have to fight those urges for a while haha! Jaime and Lana will reappear soon, you'll probably work out how soon from this chapter. Thank you very much, here is your update, I hope you enjoy!

Right-ho! On with the chapter!

:)

* * *

**Closer**

* * *

"Good shot!"

Arya turned and grinned at her words, triumph dancing in her eyes as she looked between Amy and the arrow that had just sailed right into the middle of the target. It was the first time she had hit dead centre and Amy was thrilled for her, seeing how much it meant to the younger girl. Theon swaggered towards them then and Amy quietly prepared herself for whatever impropriety he would come up with this time. He had made no more advances on her but that didn't stop him being arrogant and lewd and just damn right irritating on occasion. Despite that he could be immensely good fun to be around and Amy could just about see why Robb regarded him as such a good friend. Just about.

"Is it not bad enough that you humiliate me daily, now you've trained up an even younger one to aid you in your wickedness," he said exasperatedly.

"What's the matter Theon, can't handle the competition?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I can handle anything," he winked, "just ask Ros"

"I'd rather not," she said dismissively.

"As you wish," he grinned, "happy name day by the way"

"Thank you," she smiled.

"What time are your parents arriving?" he asked.

"Mid-afternoon if all goes to plan," she answered him.

"And so Winterfell will get to see the famed Kingslayer," he said almost excitedly.

"I'd advise you not to say that to his face," she warned him, "he doesn't like it"

"As you say," he said lightly.

"I mean it Theon, you may think it fun to goad me but I am much more tolerant than my father, believe me he would have no problem being known as Theon-slayer," she told him.

"Alright, alright," he raised his hands up, "I understand"

"See that you do," she said firmly.

"Have you seen Robb yet this morning?" Arya asked her then, breaking the tension.

"Not yet, why?" Amy asked, turning to see her looking a little sheepish.

"No reason," she said innocently.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Arya?" Amy asked her, her eyes boring into hers.

"No there is not," Robb's voice interrupted then and she looked instead towards him, a smile tugging at her lips as it always did when she set eyes on him.

There was a twinkle in his blue eyes that made her instantly suspicious. She had told him that he ought not to make a fuss about her name day, especially as his mother had gone to so much trouble to organise a feast and especially with the wedding looming ever closer. Her parents arriving was the only gift she needed but she had a feeling that Robb had completely ignored her and had something else up his sleeve. "Happy name day," he said then as he came to a stop in front of her, his hand finding hers and bringing the back of it to his lips. The feel of them on her skin made it tingle as always, a faint twisting feeling in her lower stomach. "Thank you," she smiled widely in response and he dropped her hand after a moment of just holding it in his. "Would you care for a walk?" he asked her then and she looked at him suspiciously for a long moment before taking the arm he offered her. "I know you're up to something," she told him quietly as they made their way across the yard. He said nothing in response but when she peeked up at him she saw that a wide smile adorned his face.

He was steering her out towards the gardens and she tried to think about what he might have planned out there for them but she could think of nothing. When they were near the glass gardens Robb brought them to a halt and she frowned up at him slightly. "Close your eyes," he instructed her and her frown deepened for a moment before she did as she was told. She felt his own hand come across her eyes then, his other one coming to rest on the small of her back to encourage her to walk forwards again. Her mind began racing again but she could barely concentrate on anything other than how close Robb was to her and the feeling of his hands on her. "Here we are," he finally said and she stopped in her tracks, his hand still not moving from her eyes. "I know you didn't want a fuss but I wanted to make one," he went on and she smiled despite herself. "I hope you like it," he said, finally moving his hand away from her eyes.

There was a large blanket spread out on the grass with a selection of different foods lain on it and a flagon of wine with two glasses. She turned to look at Robb then and saw him looking almost nervous as he took in her reaction. "I thought we could have luncheon out here, just the two of us," he explained, "everyone will be fussing later and your parents will be coming, I just wanted you to myself for a little while is all …" he tailed off then and for some inexplicable reason she wanted to cry. She blinked her eyes rather rapidly then and in the next moment his hands came lightly to her shoulders. "You don't like it," he said fearfully, "oh Gods Amy I'm sorry … I thought you'd like it, I thought …" he trailed off then as she vigorously shook her head, taking a deep breath to try and compose herself before she trusted herself to speak. "I love it," she promised him, "it's so thoughtful Robb, truly it is, it's just perfect – thank you," she smiled up at him and he instantly looked relieved, squeezing her shoulders lightly before steering her to the blanket. She sat herself down then and he settled down next to her, moving to pour wine for both of them. "It's from the Arbor," he told her as he passed hers to her, "I persuaded my father to let me have a bottle."

"It will mean one less for the wedding," she said teasingly.

"I'm sure they will manage," he replied in a similar tone, raising his own glass to her.

"I'm sure," she agreed, clinking hers to his before they both raised them to their lips.

"Do you know what time your parents will arrive?" he asked her then as they both moved to fill their plates with food.

"Mid-afternoon most like, provided they're not delayed," she answered him.

"You'll be glad to see them again," he stated.

"Very much," she agreed with him, smiling slightly wistfully.

"I have something for you," he said then and she saw the slightly nervous look about him.

"A gift?" she questioned and he nodded, his hand sneaking into his doublet.

"I hope you like it," he said as he drew out a simple leather pouch and handed it to her.

"You didn't have to," she said as she undid the strings and carefully tipped it so the contents fell out into her hand.

"I wanted to," he told her as she turned it over in her hand to examine it.

"Gods it's beautiful," she breathed as she took in the brooch he had evidently had made for her.

It was a golden lion much like the one she wore around her neck but it was entwined with a silver direwolf, the sigils coming together perfectly. Tears stung her eyes again then but she blinked them away before looking up to meet Robb's eyes that were filled with such intensity it made her falter for a moment. "You truly like it?" he asked her softly and she nodded her head, unable to find any words as he inched slightly closer to her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she let her own body lean in closer to him. He had an almost look of apprehension in his eyes then as he closed the gap still further and her stomach clenched in anticipation as she knew his lips would soon be on hers.

"Robb! Amy! You have to come back to the keep!"

Arya's shout had them pulling back from one another at once, a blush rising on both of their cheeks as they jumped up from the blanket and looked towards her.

* * *

Robb was thoroughly irritated as he and Amy hurriedly followed Arya back towards the keep. Could she not have interrupted a few minutes later? He had been building up the courage for weeks to kiss Amy and now when he had finally been about to press his lips to hers he had been scuppered by his irritating little sister. Damn it all. Amy had wanted him to he knew it, she had leaned in to him and he had seen how quickly her chest was rising and falling as he leaned in closer to her. She had wanted him to kiss her, that at least soothed his irritation a little as they crossed the courtyard, his mother coming down the steps of the keep then as they approached. A rather serious expression adorned her face and she had a letter clenched in her hand that he prayed would not be bad news. Not today. Not on Amy's name day. She deserved a perfect day. She deserved a never ending stream of perfect days.

"Amella, there is word from your parents," his mother said kindly.

"What word? Are they delayed?" she asked almost fearfully and his mother nodded.

"I'm afraid so, they were delayed at the Trident but had hoped to make the time up. Unfortunately they haven't, they won't be arriving until late tomorrow," his mother told her.

"Tomorrow?" she repeated quietly, "I see …"

"Amy are you alright?" he asked her then, coming to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," she said in a falsely bright tone, "of course. What is one more day? Would you excuse me? I really ought to return to my chambers if I want to bathe before the feast"

"Of course," he said, moving his hand from her shoulder.

"Thank you," she smiled for him, the action looking more than a little forced, before she picked up her skirts and hurried up the steps of the keep.

Robb sighed heavily as he watched her go, thinking that perhaps he could have thought of something a little more sympathetic to say to her. Obviously she wasn't alright, she had been excited for weeks knowing that he parents were coming earlier than planned so they could be there on her name day. He looked towards his mother then who smiled sympathetically at him. "She'll be alright," she said soothingly, "I know she's disappointed now but it will all be forgotten when they arrive tomorrow."

"Aye," he agreed, "likely you're right … I'd best go and clear up the gardens."

* * *

Robb was starting to worry. The feast had started almost an hour ago and still Amy hadn't made an appearance. He didn't think he would be able to sit still in his chair for much longer, his heart was screaming at him to go and find her. What if she was upset? The thought of her upset made his stomach clench painfully. Bran and Arya let out a tirade of raucous laughter then and he could stand it no more. This was supposed to be Amy's name day feast and yet everyone was here enjoying it but her. He got to his feet then, refusing to look at his mother whose eyes he could feel boring into him, and hurried down from the high table at once, striding purposefully towards the doors. Once through them he made for the stairs but stopped in his tracks as he saw Amy at the top of them. He stared at her, she looked breathtakingly beautiful as always, her dress an emerald green embroidered with silver thread. It brought out the green in her eyes more and he blinked stupidly as she smiled widely at him, somehow remembering to hold out his hand for her to take. "I'm sorry," she said as she placed her hand in his, "I've kept you waiting."

"You're more than worth it," he told her, seeing a slight blush rise on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for earlier as well, leaving like that when you'd gone to so much trouble," she said.

"It was no trouble," he said, his eyes sliding down and seeing she had the brooch he had gifted her pinned to the front of her dress.

"I've just never had a name day without them before," she told him.

"I know," he said softly, his thumb coming to lightly brush the cool metal of the brooch, his eyes seeing the quickening of her heartbeat as her chest rose and fell enticingly.

"But at least I can spend this one with you," she almost whispered and he moved his eyes back to hers.

This was his moment now. No one else was here but them, everyone else was oblivious to where they were. Now was his chance to lean in and capture her lips with his. Nothing could stop him now as he bent his head down, her own tilting up as he did so. He moved in closer then and she did the same. Her lips were so close to his now that he could feel her breath on his own, he could practically taste how sweet she was they were so close. So very close.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Robb whipped his head around in annoyance but it died in his chest as his eyes found the familiar figure.

"Jon," he laughed out and his brother grinned at him, coming further towards them with Ghost on his heels, "what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss your wedding now could I?" Jon chuckled and he grinned, dropping Amy's hand and embracing his brother fiercely for a moment.

"How are you? How's the Wall?" he asked then.

"Cold," Jon said simply, "and cold"

"I'll bet," Robb said, seeing his brother's eyes slide to Amy and realising he ought to introduce her; "I'm sorry," he continued, "this is Amy, my betrothed. Amy, this is my brother, Jon."

"A pleasure my Lady," Jon bowed for her.

"Amy is fine," she smiled at him, outstretching her hand, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you"

"And you," Jon smiled back before lightly kissing the back of her hand.

"It's Amy's name day," Robb said then.

"Happy name day," Jon said at once.

"Thank you," she said happily, looping her arm through Robb's, "ought we to go in? I'm already late as it is"

"Aye," Robb agreed, "will you join us?"

"No," Jon said, eyeing the doors warily, "I think I need to get changed and cleaned up"

"Afterwards then," Robb persisted.

"I don't think Lady Stark would approve," he said and Robb sighed heavily.

"Meet me in an hour by the stables, if Amy can spare me a while we can share a drink," Robb said.

"Of course, you must," Amy insisted.

"Alright," Jon agreed, nodding his head in defeat, "an hour."

* * *

Amy felt immensely comfortable as she danced in Robb's arms, closer to one another than was strictly appropriate but no one seemed to mind. She certainly didn't mind resting her head against his broad chest, feeling his hand warm on the small of her back through the thin silk of her dress. His other hand was enclosed around hers as they slowly rotated to the music that was playing. She sighed happily then and his hand squeezed even more tightly around hers. Amy looked up at him then, seeing his blue gaze already turned on her, the sight bringing a smile to her lips. "You look happier," Robb said then and her smile widened as she nodded to him. "I thought if the weather was fine tomorrow I could finally take you to the hot springs," he continued, "seeing as your mother and father aren't arriving until later in the day."

"I'd like that," she told him and he grinned in response.

"So would I," he said.

"Shouldn't you be heading out to see Jon?" she asked him then.

"I should," he agreed, making no move to release her from their dance.

"I'd much rather stay here too," she said quietly, "but you can't leave him out there alone"

"I know," he smiled, "I'll not be long"

"Take as long as you want, he's your brother and no doubt he will not be staying long once the wedding is over with," she implored him.

"Thank you," he said lowly, pressing his lips to her forehead for a moment.

"You're welcome," she smiled as he finally released her, looking at her slightly regretfully for a moment before he turned and made his way towards the doors.

Amy had no desire to stay out amongst the dancers now that Robb was gone and so she weaved her way around them and back up to the high table. Lord Stark had a rather amused expression on his face when he caught her eye which made her want to blush for some reason. At least he didn't look angry about her and Robb's familiarity with one another. Gods. She had so badly wanted Robb's lips to touch hers, both out in the gardens and out in the entrance hall. Her mind wandered to the hot springs then and she hoped that the weather would be fine when she woke in the morning. She settled herself down then and poured half a glass of wine before topping it up with water. Lady Stark caught her eye then and sent her a sympathetic smile before she was gathered up in conversation by her husband. Amy turned to see Sansa a few places down then and smiled tentatively at her. She had spent precious little time with Robb's other sister as they had little in common aside from a fondness for fine dresses. Sansa smiled back at her almost shyly and Amy took it as an encouraging sign and got up again from her chair so she could move to seat herself next to her.

"You're not dancing," she commented after a few moments.

"I've seen how men's hands can wander," Sansa replied.

"I see," she said lightly.

"And I'm betrothed after all, I wouldn't want the Prince to hear any false rumours," Sansa went on.

"Of course not," Amy agreed, taking a sip of wine for something to do.

"He's your cousin isn't he?" Sansa asked then.

"Yes," Amy nodded, "but I confess I've never met him"

"Never?" Sansa looked rather shocked.

"Never," Amy confirmed, taking another sip of wine as Sansa looked at her curiously.

"Isn't your father his mother's twin?" she asked then.

"Yes," Amy confirmed again.

"I don't think I could go so many years without seeing my siblings, even Arya," she said disbelievingly.

"Well, my father is very busy at the Rock and my aunt is Queen, so …" Amy tailed off.

"I suppose," Sansa said but Amy heard the slight scepticism in her tone and it made her uneasy.

"When will you be wed?" she asked, determined to change the subject.

"When I'm sent for," Sansa said, "likely within the next few years"

"Are you excited about moving south?" Amy asked her.

"Yes," Sansa nodded, a new spark in her eyes, "I am very much looking forward to it, to all the grandness and the tourneys …"

"I wish you every happiness," Amy said sincerely.

"Do you miss it?" she asked then.

"I miss my family," Amy nodded, "and I miss the sea … but I like Winterfell very much"

"I would hate to be stuck here in the North forever," Sansa seemed to shudder at the thought.

"I think I'll be very happy," Amy said slightly edgily before taking another sip of wine.

"I do hope so," Sansa said and she offered her a faint smile before sweeping her eyes around the room again. She caught Lady Stark's eye as she did so and the older woman sent her an apologetic smile which Amy did her best to return, all the while wishing that Robb would come back soon.

* * *

Robb found Jon sitting on one of the hay bales outside the stables and he raised the large flagon of ale and the two tankards he had liberated from the feast triumphantly above his head. His brother laughed his appreciation, shifting over on the hay bale so there was room for Robb to sit next to him. One of the tankards slipped as Robb sat himself down and Jon moved quickly to catch it just in time. "Good save," Robb said with a grin as he filled his own tankard to the brim before offering the flagon to Jon so he could fill his own. "Cheers," Jon said when his too was full, raising it to Robb and grinning when he bashed his against it. "It's good to have you back," Robb told him honestly.

"Have you missed me brother?" Jon said in a teasing tone.

"Aye I have, but I'll bet you've been kept busy at the Wall," Robb replied.

"Not as busy as you've been kept here, you neglected to tell me you were marrying such a beauty," Jon joked, nudging him slightly with his elbow.

"Don't you start, Theon is bad enough," Robb shook his head, a wide smile still on his face.

"Only a few days to go, are you nervous?" Jon asked him.

"No," Robb said seriously, "I honestly cannot wait to marry her … she's the most wonderful girl, more wonderful than I ever imagined"

"I'm pleased for you," Jon told him meaningfully.

"You will come won't you? To the wedding, the feast? I know it will mean enduring my mother but … I really want you there Jon," Robb met his eyes.

"Aye I will," Jon nodded, "I didn't come all this way to hear about it second hand"

"Good," Robb smiled, "I told father you're here; he said he'll sneak out later"

"It will be good to see him," Jon nodded again, "how are the others?"

"Irritating," Robb said and Jon snorted.

"Aye, nothing changes," he said, taking a long gulp of ale.

"What about the Wall, is it all you imagined?" Robb asked him in return.

"It's bloody cold, it can be hard at times but I've made some good friends up there," Jon nodded.

"Been out ranging yet?" Robb asked.

"No," he shook his head, "I was assigned to the stewards; to the Lord Commander personally"

"No chance of you being eaten by wildlings then," Robb joked.

"Not yet at least," Jon chuckled.

"I'm glad," Robb said, "how's uncle Benjen? Why is he not with you?"

"Out ranging," Jon said simply.

"Aah," Robb said simply, raising his own flagon to his lips.

"I warned him he'd miss the wedding, he said likely he'd regret taking the black watching you marry a Lannister beauty," Jon chuckled.

"I can't believe I got so lucky, Theon kept trying to convince me she'd be a troll. But it's not just how she looks … she's just so … I don't know …" he shook his head in confusion.

"You get along with her," Jon guessed, nodding slightly.

"Aye I do, I feel like I never have to pretend with her," Robb said quietly.

"Are her family here yet?" Jon asked and Robb shook his head.

"They were supposed to be but they were delayed, her parents will arrive tomorrow," he replied.

"Looking forward to meeting the Kingslayer?" Jon nudged him in the ribs again.

"It's giving me nightmares," Robb confessed.

"I don't envy you that," Jon sighed.

"I intend to have Theon constantly by my side, next to him I'll look like the perfect good-son," Robb told him then.

"Aye right enough," Jon laughed, "I wish you luck with it all"

"Thank you," Robb sighed heavily, "I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

* * *

**A/N: **Bit of a tactless comment from Sansa there! Hope you guys enjoyed the snippet of Jon. He won't be around much in this fic so make the most of him while he's here haha! You might have guessed our favourite golden couple might be making an appearance next chapter ... more soon!

:)


	19. Bonds

**A/N: **Hey guys, new chapter for you all that I hope you enjoy! Just want to say a big thank you to everyone as always. I had some pretty sucky news today that might effect my next update, hopefully it won't but just to warn you!

**Guest: **You're very welcome. Being GoT land I think sixteen is probably about a norm (even for overprotective parents!) I think Tywin may have had something to say had they delayed it. And they will visit (both ways!) I only meant that Sansa was tactless for saying she would hate to be stuck in the North forever (given that's what Amy's "fate" is). As for Amy not knowing part of her family, it is strange, but you have to assume Jaime and Lana have come up with reasons enough for her not to be suspicious. Sansa definitely won't be going through the hell she does in canon, that's all I'll say. Thanks so much for the review, hope you enjoy this new one!

**unnamed visitor: **Bless him he tried his best! Poor thing. Sansa won't go through the hell of canon, Steffon might not be perfect but he will definitely not be another Joffrey. Glad you liked the Jon scene, there won't be much of him for a while but when we get to part four (quite a while away I know!) I plan on using his character a lot more. Jaime and Lanette are almost here (see below haha) so you will see exactly what reactions we have! As for Jon's parentage, I honestly have not decided yet on what I'm going to do with that! Time will tell. Thank you very much again, hope you like the update!

**ItsLiz: **The name change is noted but I figured it was you ;) Glad you enjoyed the Amy/Theon banter, clearly he's backed off and just enjoys winding her (and everyone else) up now! Haha, yes, Arya and Jon were not welcome interruptions for poor Amy and Robb! Maybe not so much Amy/Jon interaction on this visit but he will visit again and I'm planning a rather big heart-to-heart between the pair of them (about what I cannot possibly say!) Yes ... the parents are coming, and you don't have to wait any longer to find out the reactions! Thank you very much, so glad you enjoyed - hope you like the new one!

**Guest: **Thank you! I do think Amy would be rather adult given that she's an only child raised surrounded mainly by adults. Given that she's known her duty and what was awaiting her since she was ten I don't think it's too surprising she's well adjusted to the situation. As for Sansa, I was referring to her comment about being stuck in the North being tactless, you're right that it's odd she hasn't met some of her extended family but I imagine Jaime and Lana would have formed many an excuse for the reason why not. As for it being too sweet, I'm afraid that's intentional, you have stumbled upon my relief fic from writing drama! There will be conflict/tensions later on but I'm afraid most of part two is going to continue being just as sweet. If you can hang on in there until part three I can promise things will pick up haha! We're at the half way point for part two if that helps? Big thank you for the comments on prose and grammar, it's good to know I'm getting that right! Sorry you're not 100% enjoying the plot but I hope you hang in there, thanks very much for the review!

Right-ho guys! On we go, hope you enjoy this one!

:)

* * *

**Bonds**

* * *

When Amy opened the drapes to see the sun streaming in through the window she could have sang out in happiness. It seemed that she and Robb would be going out to the hot springs after all and she was deliriously happy at the prospect. She dressed quickly and brushed through her hair before barrelling out of her chamber and hoping that Robb was still in the dining hall so she wouldn't have to go looking for him. As she came down the stairs her face broke out into a wide smile as he stood there leaning against the open front door with a bread roll in his hand that she could see was stuffed full of crispy bacon and a knapsack slung over his shoulder. He looked up and grinned at her then, holding the roll out to her as she approached. "I've already eaten, I thought you could have yours on the way," he told her as she reached out and took it from him. "Impatient are you?" she asked him teasingly as she followed him out of the keep and down the steps. "I have to make the most of having you to myself before your parents arrive, I doubt they'd be impressed at how often we're alone together," he said.

"Why shouldn't we be alone together? We are set to be married, how else are we supposed to get to know one another?" she asked him innocently as she fell into step beside him.

"How indeed," he agreed, a cheeky grin on his face as they made their way to the gardens.

They continued their journey in silence as Amy swallowed down her bacon roll, secretly grateful that Robb had brought it out for her as she was as impatient as he seemed to be to get to the hot springs. She wondered if he might try to kiss her again or whether he had been put off by his first two interrupted attempts. Sinfully she hoped he hadn't been, she wanted to feel his lips on hers, to be that close to him. It would only be a kiss, there was no harm in a kiss. Her mother had always taught her to be virtuous but she was hardly going to let Robb get between her thighs. Just a kiss. There was no harm in a kiss.

They were crossing through the Godswood then as she rubbed her hands together to rid them of the crumbs from her breakfast. "Is it much further?" she asked Robb as he took her hand and led her into a small thicket of trees. "Not far at all," he promised her, "just on the other side of the trees, there's a clearing." She could see the light through the other side of the trees then and she knew that they must be close. Robb's hand squeezed hers slightly as they crossed into the clearing. She could see the steam emitting from the pools and she smiled widely as she took in the sight of them. They were all shapes and sizes and her eyes soon found the biggest of them which would be perfect to swim in. Just as she decided that Robb was pulling her towards it as though he had read her mind. "We all learned to swim here," he told her, "in the smaller, shallower pools at first but when we were good enough we couldn't wait to jump in this one."

"I cannot blame you for that it looks fantastic," she told him and he grinned.

"I brought towels out," he told her then, slipping the knapsack from his shoulder.

"Thoughtful of you," she praised him as she watched him settle down on the grass and begin unlacing his boots. She eased her own feet from her shoes then before tentatively coming to untie the lacings of her dress. Of course she had a shift on underneath but it still felt strange disrobing in Robb's presence. He didn't seem to have the same qualms though as he shrugged out of his doublet before loosening his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. For a moment she could do nothing but stare at his bare chest but then she caught herself, averting her eyes and concentrating on undoing her own lacings. A splash reached her ears then and she looked up sharply, giggling at once when she saw that Robb had jumped right into the water. She let her dress come from her shoulders and approached the edge of the pool, hesitating slightly. "Just jump right in!" he implored her and she bit her lip, steeling herself before she did as she was told.

She gasped at the warmth of the water, it was just as hot as a bath. She had been expecting warmth but not to this degree. "What do you think?" Robb asked her as he tread water a few feet from her. "Fantastic," she told him, mirroring his movements, her feet tentatively searching for the bottom but feeling only water beneath her. She wasn't worried, she was a strong swimmer after all but it was nice to be able to feel solid ground if need be. "How deep is it?" she asked Robb then and he shrugged his shoulders. "Very," he said simply, "if you take a deep breath and dive down you can just about scrape your fingertips along the bottom," he told her and her eyes widened slightly. "You go first," she urged him and he grinned at her before he took in a great mouthful of air and dived down gracefully into the depths. She counted the seconds he was down there, her eyes trained on the spot where he had disappeared from, the bubbles coming up every now and again telling her that he was alright. He came up gasping after nearly a minute and her heart began beating more normally again. "Did you get there?" she asked and he nodded, still gasping and she imagined he needed a moment to recover his breath.

She eyed him for a moment before she took in a great gulp of her own and dived down. Her ears popped as she furiously kicked her legs and swept her arms back over and over, pushing her deeper and deeper down. She used up her breath more quickly than she would have liked and still there was no sign of the bottom. It was no good, her head was pounding now, her lungs screaming for air and so she flipped herself around. She felt the bottom under her foot then and pushed down with all her strength so she propelled back up to the surface. Never had she been more grateful for air when she broke the surface and breathed it in hungrily. "Are you alright?" Robb asked her in concern and she managed to nod as she swam to the edge so she could hold onto it for a moment. "Did you make it?" he asked her, coming to hang on next to her, his eyes finding hers. "I ran out of breath," she told him, "but when I made to come back up I touched the bottom with my foot. Does that count?" He grinned at her then; "aye, I think that counts," he confirmed and it was her turn to smile widely. "Perhaps we should take a break?" he suggested and she nodded her agreement to which he hauled himself up and out of the water.

Amy stayed where she was for a moment, unable to help but admire the way the water droplets cascaded down the strong muscles of his arms and back as he retreated to the knapsack. He pulled out a towel and wrapped it around his torso, rubbing himself dry for a moment before he bent down again to pull out another. He came back towards her then and held it out for her, she tugged it from his grip with her thanks and he averted his eyes as she pulled herself out of the water and wrapped it securely about her. "We should dry off in the sun in no time," he said and she nodded her agreement as they ambled back towards the knapsack. Robb discarded his towel after a while, sitting down on the grass for a moment before he lay back down and closed his eyes to the bright sunshine. Amy watched him carefully, her eyes trained on the rise and fall of his chest, taking in the sprinkling of dark auburn hair that covered it before she found the hair that trailed down from his navel and disappeared under his breeches. She shuddered then and she knew it wasn't with cold as every part of her felt deliciously warm.

After a while she came to sit by his side, mere inches from where he was laying and he turned his head, no doubt sensing her presence, and sent her a lazy smile which she returned happily. He closed his eyes again after a moment and she shifted herself slightly onto her knees so she could better admire him stretched out in the sun. She let her towel drop from around her after a while, thinking her shift would dry better in the direct sunlight. Her eyes went to her own chest then but thankfully her shift had not become too transparent, her modesty was just about protected. She was itching to reach out and touch Robb but she was too craven to give in to the powerful urge. Instead she lay herself down at his side and closed her own eyes to the sun, only opening them again when a shadow loomed over her.

Robb had shifted himself up onto his side and was leaning over her, a look in his deep blue eyes that she had never seen before which made her stomach twist in knots. His hand came to cup her cheek then and her breathing accelerated of its own accord. "You're so beautiful," he said softly, his face coming closer to hers. At his words her own confidence grew and she let one of her own hands come up and settle in his hair, twisting his curls around her fingers as she had imagined doing the first moment she had laid eyes on him. "Can I kiss you Amy?" he breathed and she could only nod as the knots in her stomach tightened even more and her heart almost felt like it had stopped. He leaned in then and she closed her eyes automatically as his lips touched hers. Once. Twice. Lingering on the third time as she moved hers with his uncertainly. He encouraged her movement, coaxing her to part her lips further, the hand that was cupping her cheek slipping down to tangle in her hair.

She was surprised at first when he slipped his tongue into her mouth but then she tasted him and she couldn't help but twist her own with his, wanting to taste more. Needing to taste more. He seemed to respond well to her action, a small groan coming from his mouth that vibrated in her own and had an involuntary noise of pleasure leaving her own mouth, an odd warmth spreading from her stomach and down between her thighs. In the next instant he had moved away though and she was shocked, and even a little upset. Had she done something wrong? He looked back at her again and she saw that odd look in his eye had intensified. "I'm sorry," he breathed, "I had to stop I … I wanted you too much." She felt heat rise up on her cheeks as she understood his words, her teeth coming to bite down gently on her lower lip. "I wanted you too," she confessed quietly and he exhaled deeply, one of his hands running through his hair. "Don't say that Amy," he said, shaking his head, "you don't know how much I'm struggling to control myself." She didn't know what to say to that so she said nothing, swallowing hard before she slowly sat herself up, hesitating for a moment before laying her hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should go back?" she suggested and he nodded, a smile coming to his lips as he turned his head so he could press a kiss to her hand that was still laying on his shoulder. "That might be for the best," he agreed.

* * *

Jaime let Lanette exchange pleasantries with the Starks, his own mind was firmly concentrated on finding his daughter. He scanned the courtyard for her but he could see no sign and he frowned slightly, surely she would have come out to greet them? Gods, what if she was sick? He snapped his eyes to Lady Stark then who was still speaking with Lanette and his impatience rose up rather quickly in him. "Where is my daughter?" he interrupted, ignoring the sharp look that Lanette sent him at his brisk tone. "She and Robb walked out this morning, she wasn't expecting you until nightfall," Lady Stark told him.

"Of course," Lanette smiled.

"She's with him alone? No chaperone?" he questioned and his wife took hold of his arm.

"Robb is her chaperone, we trust our son to look after her, to remember his duty and honour," Lord Stark said stonily.

"Of course," Lanette said again, "and we trust in our daughter's virtue, _don't we Jaime?"_ she continued, digging her fingers into his forearm.

"Yes," he forced a smile to his face, "of course, I was just rather hoping to see her as soon as we arrived"

"Well I'm sure they'll – oh – look, here they come now," Lady Stark said brightly.

Jaime followed her line of sight then and couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the sight he was greeted with. Amy was giggling seemingly uncontrollably at something the man whose arm she was clinging tightly to had whispered in her ear. She had evidently not seen them yet as she looked up at him and said words that Jaime could not make out but that had him laughing heartily in the next moment. Lanette squeezed his arm again then and he realised that it was likely painfully obvious that he was glaring daggers at Robb Stark. He sized the man up and was disappointed to note that he would probably not be able to intimidate him physically should the need arise. Still, he would no doubt be able to humble him in the tiltyard and that at least brought him some comfort. Amy turned her eyes in their direction then and she seemed to do a double take, her eyes widening for a moment before a scream of delight left her mouth. She dropped Robb Stark's arm at once and came hurtling towards them. Lanette dropped his arm and stepped forward in time to grab their daughter in a tight embrace.

"I was not expecting you so soon else I would have been here!" Amy scolded herself.

"Don't worry about that," Lanette pushed her away slightly after a moment; "Gods look at you, you are even more beautiful, the northern air must agree with you"

"I suppose it must," Amy smiled widely at her mother for a moment before her eyes slid to Jaime's.

"Come here," he grinned at her, holding his arms out so she could step into his embrace.

"I cannot believe you are both here!" she exclaimed happily as he clutched her close for a long moment.

"I'm sorry we missed your name day," Jaime told her as she pulled back from him.

"It's alright," she said, still smiling brightly, "you're here now"

"We have your gift but you'll have to wait until our things are unpacked," Lanette spoke up, "there is something from your grandfather and Tyrion as well"

"How is uncle Tyrion, where has he reached on his travels?" she asked then, her eyes wide.

"He doesn't seem to have got further than Dorne," Jaime told her.

"He's still there?!" she asked incredulously.

"I do believe Prince Oberyn is keeping him well entertained," Lanette told her.

"How about we have luncheon together?" Lady Stark suggested, "Some time to get to know one another better before the feast tonight?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Lady Stark," Lanette answered, "perhaps I can sort your hair out Amy, what in the name of the Gods have you been doing?"

"Swimming," she said simply but Jaime noted the light blush rising on her cheeks and the cheeks of Robb Stark and his eyes narrowed again of their own accord.

* * *

Lanette appraised her daughter as she settled herself down in front of the vanity and picked up the brush, idly beginning to pull it through her tangled hair. She doubted very much that Amy had just been swimming but she did not think her daughter would have compromised her honour, she was far too clever for that. No doubt she had shared stolen kisses with Robb Stark and Lanette could hardly blame her, the boy was handsome indeed. She didn't think Jaime would share her sentiments though and so she had sent him off to amuse himself so she could have Amy to herself for a little while before the luncheon.

"So what were you really doing this morning?" she asked as she came to stand behind Amy.

"Swimming," her daughter answered and she raised her brows; "at first …"

"And then?" Lanette asked, a small smile playing about her lips.

"I let him kiss me," Amy told her, dropping her eyes to her intertwined hands.

"I see," she said lightly, her hands coming to begin braiding her hair away from her face.

"Could you leave the back loose?" Amy asked her then.

"Whatever you want sweetheart," Lanette replied, "did you enjoy the kiss?"

"I …" Amy blushed slightly and Lanette smiled widely.

"That would be a yes then," she said knowingly and Amy nodded, her cheeks burning.

"You won't tell father will you?" Amy asked fearfully.

"Of course not, so long as you promise he did not try and take things further," Lanette said.

"Robb wouldn't do that," Amy shook her head, "honour means too much to him"

"I'm glad to hear it," she smiled and Amy returned the gesture in the mirror.

"I think I might love him mother," Amy said after a moment and Lanette's eyes widened.

"Well … that's good," she managed to get out, "but sweetheart I would encourage you not to say anything of it until you are certain he feels the same"

"I know he likes me," Amy nodded her head, "he likes me a lot"

"I don't doubt it," Lanette said, pinning her hair in place before resting her hands on Amy's shoulders lightly; "but sometimes it is best to guard your heart"

"Do you think he won't love me?" Amy asked, her expression hurt.

"Of course not," Lanette soothed her at once, "I am sure he will, but you ought to let him tell you that himself before you make any declarations of your own"

"Alright," Amy nodded, a smile coming to her lips again; "thank you mother, no one can braid my hair quite as well as you do"

"You're welcome," she beamed at her in the mirror, "now let's get you into a clean dress and join the others before we are late and your father sends out a search party."

* * *

Robb felt intensely uncomfortable as he sat in his chair just waiting for Amy and her mother to enter the room. He could practically feel the tension between his father and Amy's father and his mother was not much better, constantly glancing nervously between them. He got the feeling that Amy's father did not like him very much either as he kept narrowing his eyes in his direction but he could think up nothing in his head that would thaw the frosty atmosphere. He wished Amy would come back soon, being in her presence always relaxed him but then again he wasn't sure her father would approve of the closeness between them. But then would it be better if he acted as though he was indifferent to her? Surely her father would prefer her to be with a man who would protect her and cherish her and _love _her. He blinked rather rapidly then. Love. Love was something he had hoped for, something he had hoped would build in time as his mother had always told him would happen. He had never expected love to burst in unexpectedly and announce itself. Then again was it that ridiculous that he should be in love with Amy? He had only been in her presence for a few months but he had _known _her for six years. Surely that had to count for something?

He was pulled from his confusing thoughts as the door to the smaller dining hall opened and Amy trailed in, followed by her mother. Amy sent a beaming smile his way and to his delight made her way around the table and towards him. He made the mistake of glancing at her father and saw his expression was thunderous as Robb rose out of his own chair to pull the one next to him out for Amy. She smiled widely at him then as she seated herself and he returned her smile, keeping his gaze firmly away from her father as he lowered himself back into his own chair.

"So …" Amy's mother began awkwardly then, "how are the plans for the wedding coming?"

"Well," his own mother seized on the topic with heightened enthusiasm, "Amella has her final dress fitting tomorrow; perhaps you'd like to come?"

"I would absolutely love to," Amy's mother said in response and Robb noted her hand seeking out her husband's and applying a great deal of pressure.

"It's beautiful mother, a perfect mix of north and south," Amy piped up at his side and he smiled slightly at her happy tone.

"I cannot wait to see it," her mother said.

"You know father, Robb's younger brother Bran has been very much looking forward to your arrival," Amy said, glancing hopefully towards her father.

"Is that right?" he replied, the smile on his face looking rather forced to Robb.

"Yes," she smiled at his side, "it is his greatest ambition to be a knight, he was hoping you would perhaps show him some tricks in the tiltyard"

"And what of your betrothed? Would he care to join us?" her father was looking at him rather menacingly and Robb swallowed hard.

"I'm sure he would be delighted," Amy said then, her eyes flickering to his and he saw the hope in them and he couldn't disappoint her.

"It would be an honour to train with you Ser Jaime," Robb said and Amy practically glowed with happiness beside him. For that alone it was worth it.

"Then I will see you in the tiltyard young Stark," her father smirked at him.

"I can hardly wait," Robb returned, thinking he would rather do anything else in the world.

"I hope you will be careful with one another, I do not want bruised lips nor black eyes on my wedding day," Amy said teasingly.

"No indeed," her mother and his mother agreed at the same time.

"I'll be gentle with him," her father smiled then but Robb could see no warmth in it.

"Thank you for your consideration Ser," Robb said, meeting his eyes, "I'll make sure to show you the same."

* * *

**A/N: **Another one down, hope you enjoyed it!

One more chapter before the big day is upon us. I will update as soon as I can, hopefully things won't be delayed but we shall see.

Thanks for reading!

:)


	20. Stars

**A/N: **Thank you so much again everyone, you guys make me so happy! Over 300 followers, crazy times! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you, I am always happy to get your review. I'm glad you enjoyed their first kiss, and that you're pleased that Jaime and Lana are back (I missed them too!) Jaime is certainly overprotective but you're right in that he needs to think about what Amy wants, and she definitely does not want Robb harmed! Here is the new update you wanted, I hope you like it. As for Bran ... we shall see.

**Guest: **I'm sorry you feel the story was ruined by them only having one child and it not being a son but that was the plan I was working with from the start. I actually find it quite interesting to write a close knit family dynamic like the one that Jaime, Lana and Amy have since usually the families I write always have several children. Again, I'm sorry you think I ruined the story but that's your opinion and I can only respect that.

**Guest: **Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Here's the update you wanted!

**ItsLiz: **Thank you! I'm really glad you enjoyed it, and Amy and Robb ... aww, they just make me smile. More cuteness coming from them! Haha, yes indeed, you can hardly blame Amy for taking a sneaky peek (I think most people would!) Jaime is certainly working those daggers, and not being very subtle about it either! Glad you liked the mother/daughter chat too, there is another in this chapter. Glad you liked the end too, there is certainly some tension to be worked out there. I'm glad you feel spoiled, here is reward for your patience. Hope you enjoy it!

Right-ho guys, onwards to the chapter!

* * *

**Stars**

* * *

When Lanette awoke she could feel how tense Jaime was just from the way his arms were wrapped around her. She sighed heavily against his chest then before lifting her head up, unsurprised to see that he was awake. He looked as though he had been awake all night and she knew why. "You didn't sleep did you?" she said, raising her eyebrows at him before she pushed against his chest so she could sit herself up at his side and look down on him. "Is it that obvious?" he muttered in response and she let out another exasperated sigh and shook her head incredulously. "Would you rather he was indifferent to her? Cruel even? Would you rather he never smiled and was impolite to her? Hmm? Jaime?!" she finished sharply as he made no attempt to answer her, his hands merely coming up to his face and rubbing up and down it in a frustrated manner. "She's my daughter," he finally said; "do you think I enjoy Stark eyeing her like she's a whore in a brothel?"

"He does not," Lanette said in exasperation.

"Yes he does Lana, I can see it in his eyes," he snapped back at her.

"He thinks her beautiful, is that so bad?" she demanded, "Besides, they will be married soon … I know you don't want to think about it Jaime but at least I'll be able to rest easy knowing he will be considerate and caring to her"

"I'm not ready for any of this," he shook his head, finally moving his hands away from his face.

"I wish she could be our little girl forever too," she smiled slightly at him, "but she's a woman grown now and the match has been agreed … she's happy Jaime, can't you at least try?"

"I'm spending time with him this morning aren't I?" he shot back and she sighed again.

"Yes, in the tiltyard, and I know you will want to give him a hard time but please, think about Amy, she won't thank you if you maim her betrothed two days before the wedding," she said.

"Fine," he said moodily, "I'll _try, _but if he pisses me off Lana so help me I will not show him any consideration, good-son or not."

* * *

Jaime's mood did not improve at breakfast as he and Lanette were seated on one side of Lord and Lady Stark with Robb and Amy on the other. He wanted his daughter sat with them but she was already there and deep in conversation with the Stark boy when he and Lana had arrived. Remembering his promise to try he had said nothing and sat down and greeted everyone in what he hoped to be a jovial manner. He couldn't help but steal glances towards his daughter every few moments but it only served to irritate him even more. Stark seemed to think it appropriate to lay his hand atop hers and lean in close to her to whisper the Gods knew what in her ear. His mind was racing with all the things he could be saying to her, each one making him angrier than the last. What was he saying to her that he could not say out loud? Jaime dreaded to think. Just as he thought he could take no more a dark haired young man approached the high table and came to a halt in front of Amy and Robb. They seemed to exchange a few friendly words before Robb stood up from his chair, his hand coming to rest on Amy's shoulder for a moment before he made his way down from the dais, falling into step with the dark haired man as they left the dining hall.

"Who was that?" Jaime asked Lady Stark then.

"Our ward, Theon Greyjoy," she answered him.

"That's the Greyjoy boy … Gods has it really been that long since the Rebellion?" he shook his head.

"Seems like yesterday doesn't it?" Lord Stark said.

"It does," Lanette agreed, "they were testing times … I'm glad Amy was so young and has no memory of it"

"Robb doesn't remember much either," Lady Stark smiled, "all he knows is he gained a new friend from it"

"It's better that way, and good he has settled," Lanette smiled back.

"Were they going to the tiltyard?" Jaime put in then before the two women could carry on, he had learned the day before that they were rather good talkers.

"Most like," it was Lord Stark who answered him.

"I think I'll join them, I did promise after all," Jaime said, making to stand up.

"Remember what else you promised as well?" Lanette said almost threateningly, her hand tight on his as her eyes bored into his.

"Don't worry my love, I remember," he assured her, leaning down to brush his lips against the top of her head before he swept down from the dais.

A guard pointed him in the direction of the tiltyard once he made it outside and he just about managed to force a smile and thank him. He set off then, ignoring the curious glances that were being thrown his way and imagining the lesson he was dying to teach Robb Stark. The promise he had made to Lanette was nagging at the back of his mind, as was the image of his daughter's trembling bottom lip. Would she really cry if he gave her betrothed an arse-kicking in the tiltyard? Amy knew tiltyards, she knew things could get physical. He remembered the way her eyes lit up when she smiled at Robb then and his footsteps almost faltered. No. He would have to remain calm. He would never be the one to cause upset to his daughter, she and Lanette were everything to him and he would not let either of them down. It would be difficult though. So damn difficult. He could hear voices as he walked down the alleyway between the stables and the smiths and he slowed his pace, coming to a halt just before he rounded it as he recognised Robb's voice.

"… Theon would you just drop it," he was saying.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Stark … Gods, if she were walking around Winterfell that wet for me I would have fucked her weeks ago," Theon said and Jaime's hands clenched into fists at his side. He wanted nothing more than to round the corner and pound his fists repeatedly against the Greyjoy ward's face but he restrained himself, wanting to hear Robb's reply.

"How many times have I warned you?" Robb practically snarled.

"Do you have a cock between your legs?" Theon retorted.

"Do you have a brain in your head?!" Robb snapped back.

"You act as though it would be a heinous sin," Theon chuckled, "you're going to marry her anyway, why deprive yourself?"

"Because Amy deserves better than that, she is not one of your whores that you drag behind the stables and have your way with … she's a lady Theon, and you ought to remember that," Robb told him.

"By the Gods Robb, the girl has been practically begging for it since she arrived, if you're not man enough then maybe someone else ought to step in."

For a moment Jaime was confused as Robb made no retort and he was about to make his own appearance and beat the living hell out of Theon Greyjoy but before he could move he heard a scuffle and a curse. He inched forwards then and peered around the corner, his brows raising slightly as he saw that Robb had Greyjoy pinned up against the wall, his arm pressing into his throat. "I swear to the Gods," Robb snarled then, his face inches from Greyjoy's, "if you utter one more word out of place about her I will tie you to those archery boards you love so much and have her come out for practice, and you know damn well she could hit dead target. She is to be _my _wife and one day she will be Lady of Winterfell and I will not have you speak about her as though she is a common whore, do you understand me?!"

"Gods, I understand, calm down Robb!" Theon sounded a little panicked and Jaime couldn't blame him, impressed despite himself at Stark's response.

"I fucking mean it Theon, one more fucking word and we are done," Robb hissed at him.

"Not one word," Theon said, meeting his eyes, "I swear … not one more word"

"Good," Robb finally released him, "now piss off before I change my mind"

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Jaime made his appearance then and noted how shifty Theon looked, seeing the anger still fresh in Robb's eyes.

"No," Robb said, looking pointedly at Theon who bowed his head towards Jaime before practically racing off to the other side of the tiltyard.

"That's an impressive sword," Jaime said then, eyeing the blade on Robb's hip.

"Thank you," he said in return, his tone slightly suspicious which made Jaime smile.

"Fine work," Jaime nodded, "but a blade is only as good as the man who wields it"

"Aye," Robb said, sounding more relaxed, "my father always taught me that"

"Show me what you can do," Jaime invited, gesturing towards the practice space and raising a brow to which Robb finally smiled.

"Perhaps you can give me some pointers," he said as he moved towards it, unsheathing his sword.

"No doubt," Jaime agreed and they grinned at one another as Jaime pulled out his own blade.

* * *

"Not a bruise in sight, I'm impressed," Amy smiled as they met Robb and her father returning to the keep as they made their own way from the seamstress.

"If a little surprised," her mother put in then.

"He's good," her father said, clapping Robb heartily on the back; "still room for improvement but skilled indeed"

"I expect you are both ready for some luncheon," Lady Stark smiled then.

"You read my mind mother," Robb grinned at her before his eyes slid to Amy's.

"I'm sure it will be out by now," she said, leading the way towards the keep.

"How was your dress fitting?" Robb asked Amy as she took hold of his arm.

"Perfect," she smiled widely up at him.

"What's it like?" her father asked from behind her and she turned her smile on him.

"I can't very well tell you in front of Robb, it will ruin the surprise," she told him.

"I won't listen," Robb said then and she swatted his arm.

"Yes you will, I know you will," she said and he laughed lightly at her.

"Well I'm sure you will look beautiful," her father said.

"She does," her mother confirmed and Amy smiled again.

"Don't you always," Robb murmured in her ear and she thought her heart would burst with happiness. She could not wait for the next days to be over so she could finally become his wife.

* * *

Robb was lurking in an alcove near the entrance to the dining hall on the night before the wedding, just waiting for Amy to descend the stairs and hoping that she would be alone. He hadn't had her to himself since her parents arrived and he just wanted one moment with her before they made their vows before the heart tree. He wanted to know that she was alright, that she didn't have any lingering fears or doubts. His own nerves were piqued but only because he was still terrified that he would never be good enough for her. How any man could ever be good enough for her he didn't know but he had sworn to himself that he would do the very best he could. He heard faint footsteps from above then and he looked up to see her descending the stairs gracefully, and thankfully alone. "Amy!" he hissed when she reaching the bottom of the stairs and she snapped her head towards him and frowned slightly. "Over here," he said and she made her way towards where he was hidden, a curious look in her eyes.

Just as she came close enough he heard more footsteps and voices from the landing above and he grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her into the alcove, her body pressing right up against his own. "Robb, what are you …?" she started but he cut her off with a kiss at once before the people on the stairs heard her. She seemed to melt against him then, her arms sneaking up and around his neck as his own circled around her waist to keep her as close to him as possible. Gods he had missed the sweet taste of her. Since he had kissed her out by the hot springs he had been desperate to do it again but he hadn't had the chance. If he was alone with her for even a second her father would seemingly materialize out of nowhere. It was either that or their mothers would drag her away to do yet another thing for the wedding. He couldn't wait for the damn wedding to be over with, not least because she would finally be his and he would be allowed to kiss her in the middle of the packed dining hall should he so wish.

After another few moments more he had to pull away from her lips because he was beginning to feel a stirring in his breeches and he was pressed so close to Amy that she would no doubt feel it too and he did not need that embarrassment. She frowned up at him then and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, his eyes sliding out into the entrance hall and seeing that it was deserted again. "How hungry are you?" he asked her, moving his eyes back to hers. "For you or food?" she asked him in return and he almost flushed at her boldness, a grin stretching across his lips before he could stop himself. "Food … but I'm curious about your other answer," he murmured, peppering kisses along her soft cheek. "Not very," she whispered back, "and … absolutely ravenous," she finished, turning her head as he continued kissing along her cheek so she could capture his lips again. He couldn't resist the softness of them, nor resist sliding his tongue with hers so he could taste every fraction of her mouth. She was so sweet, so intoxicating. He wanted her so much he could barely stand waiting another day but he knew he must and so he pulled away from her regretfully again. "Let's go somewhere else," he breathed then and she nodded her head in response.

* * *

Robb led her through the gardens and through the little gate into the Godswood, his fingers laced tightly through hers the whole way. When they arrived he pulled her back into his arms at once and kissed her deeply, her hands clenched in the leather of his doublet as she responded more than happily, a little hum of pleasure reverberating between them. "Gods I want to marry you right now," he murmured against her lips and he felt her smile before she pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "Could we do that?" she asked him, that confused little frown creasing her brow again that he found so damn endearing. "No Septon conducts a marriage in the Godswood, it is between a man, a woman and the Gods," he told her and she bit down gently on her lip for a moment. "Is that a yes?" she asked and he nodded slowly, his heart pounding in his chest. "Everyone's gone to so much trouble …" she said then, biting down on her lip again as she looked between him and the heart tree. "They have," he agreed softly, "and it's only one more day."

"One more day," she agreed, her eyes back on his again as her hand came up to softly stroke down his cheek, the action causing him to exhale deeply.

"I cannot wait to have you," he confessed before he could stop himself.

"That is a sinful thing to say in front of the Gods," she teased him.

"The Gods have eyes, I am sure they will forgive me," he responded and she giggled as he nipped playfully at her lips.

"What was that?!" she suddenly burst out and he sprang away from her, his heart pounding as he whipped his head around for any sign of her father.

"What?" he asked her weakly when he saw no-one.

"Up there …" she said, her eyes tilted up to the night sky, "like a flash of light across the sky"

"Doubtless it was a shooting star," he told her, his own eyes looking upwards.

"Look another one!" she pointed, excitement dripping from every word she had exclaimed.

"Have you never seen them before?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"Never," she said faintly, her eyes transfixed.

"Come and lay down with me," he tugged on her hand, "it's easier to see them that way."

She obliged him, her eyes still flickering up to the sky every few moments as she lowered herself down to the ground and lay back. He lay next to her, barely an inch between them, and laced his fingers through hers again before he too moved his eyes back up to the sky. There were stars streaking across it every few moments now and he stole a glance at Amy to see her eyes wide and a smile on her face as she watched them. He looked back up then and took a deep breath before saying a silent prayer to the Gods that everything could always be this simple for him and Amy. When he was finished he turned his head to look at her again only to find she was already gazing at him. "Are you bored of the stars?" he asked her in slight amusement and she smiled widely at him.

"You're much more appealing," she told him and he felt an immense wave of satisfaction crash through his body. He had never expected her to want him as much as he wanted her but he was beyond thrilled that she did. "Is that right?" he chuckled slightly, his smile wide. "It is," she said, shifting onto her side and bringing her hand to his face, her index finger stretching out and pressing gently to his cheek; "I have wanted to do that since the moment I saw you," she told him as his hand came up to take hers, his lips pressing to the back of it. "What, poke my face?" he asked her between kisses. "You have a dimple," she told him simply and he rolled his eyes at her. "And you wanted to poke it?" he asked her teasingly and she swatted at his shoulder in response. "I like it," she said and he chuckled slightly; "don't tease me," she pouted and he forced himself to stop. "I'm not teasing," he assured her, "I'll have you know I have wanted to do this," he pressed his own finger lightly to the tip of her nose, "ever since I saw you."

"What, poke my face?" she asked him with a pointed look and he grinned.

"Your nose is so adorable," he said and she smiled at him, "in fact … I do believe everything about you is so very adorable …"

"Is that right?" she whispered as he cupped his hand around her cheek and encouraged her lips towards his again.

"I have never been more right about anything in my life," he replied before their lips touched again.

"I wish we could stay out here all night," she confessed when they broke apart again.

"But we cannot," he said regretfully, "in fact … I ought to get you back to the keep before your father comes for me"

"He likes you," Amy soothed him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he grinned as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"If he didn't like you, you'd know," she said certainly.

"I'm sure I would," he said, hauling himself to his feet before offering her his hand so he could pull her to her own.

"One more night apart," she said then as they made their way to the gate.

"One more night," he agreed, "and I cannot wait for it to be over."

* * *

Lanette had dismissed Elsa and was sat perched on the end of the bed as Amy slowly ran her brush through her pale blonde strands, her eyes rather vacant as she stared into the mirror. She would give anything to know what her daughter was thinking in that moment, and anything to know what she and Robb Stark had been up to in the grounds of Winterfell when they were supposed to be at dinner. Luckily Jaime hadn't realised as Bran had kept him busy with a thousand and one questions about sword fighting and when he finally had noticed her absence Amy had entered the dining hall on Robb's arm. They shared secret little looks with one another all through dinner and Lanette's mind had been racing ever since. Amy put down her brush then and Lanette looked up at the noise and sent her a smile in the mirror before patting the space next to her.

"Come and sit with me, there are some things we need to talk about," she said.

"If it's about me being late for dinner I swear we only went out to the Godswood and all we did was kiss mother, I swear it went no further," Amy said at once, her eyes wide.

"I know that," Lanette soothed at once, "I know you would never compromise your honour but … well, tomorrow night things _will_ go further"

"I know," Amy blushed slightly as she sat down where she had indicated her to.

"Are you nervous?" she asked her, reaching out and taking her hand.

"I'm not really sure what will … I mean I know he will, I just I … I don't know," Amy shook her head.

"You know it may be uncomfortable at first?" Lanette asked her gently.

"I do," she nodded before meeting her eyes, "but I know Robb won't want to hurt me"

"I don't want you to be scared," Lanette said then, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, "it may be strange at first but … but being with your husband can be rather enjoyable"

"Really?" Amy looked sceptical.

"When he kisses you, how does it make you feel?" she asked.

"Like … like my stomach is twisting in knots and like …" Amy tailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Like what?" she coaxed her.

"Like there is this urge inside me that I've never felt before," Amy told her.

"Does it feel good?" Lanette asked.

"Yes," Amy said, avoiding her eyes again.

"And that is just a kiss," she said softly, "it gets even better than that"

"I can't imagine it," Amy said.

"It might not be perfect the first time Amy, but you will get there I promise you – I've seen the way Robb looks at you, I don't doubt he will be most considerate in the bedchamber," she said.

"Mother!" Amy blushed, looking scandalized.

"Just try and relax, and take your time. If he is going too quickly tell him to stop, I'm sure he won't mind slowing down if you need him to," Lanette continued.

"Thank you mother," Amy smiled then, a faint blush still on her cheeks, "you've made me feel so much better about it"

"That's what I'm here for," Lanette smiled back.

"I love you," she said then.

"I love you too sweetheart," Lanette said, squeezing her hand for a moment, "now I should leave you to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

Robb stared up at the ceiling, unable to close his eyes as his imagination kept running away from him. He wanted to blush at the way he was imagining Amy and it made his stomach churn as he thought about the fact that she would be in this bed with him tomorrow night. Gods. He hadn't the faintest idea what to do, how to please a woman. His hands came up to his face then as for a second he wished that he had let Theon take him to the brothel all that time ago. At least then he might have at least some idea of what he ought to be doing. He knew enough that he would be able to consummate their marriage but he had no idea if that would be enough. He let out a frustrated groan and shoved his furs away from him, pulling on his robe as he made for the door. The keep was silent and he imagined that everyone was sleeping but he hoped that Theon wouldn't be too annoyed with him for coming so late. He knocked on the door softly when he arrived and waited for a few moments before knocking slightly more loudly. After a few seconds it flung open to reveal a bleary eyed Theon.

"What do you want Stark?" he asked him irritably.

"I need your help," Robb said, hoping he would make it easy for him.

"With what?" Theon asked, stifling a yawn.

"Tomorrow night," he said, averting his gaze.

"What about tomorrow night?" Theon grinned and Robb sighed heavily.

"It's my wedding night," he said.

"And?" Theon coaxed him.

"And I don't … I don't want to disappoint her," Robb confessed.

"I see," Theon looked like he was thoroughly enjoying making him squirm.

"Please Theon," he must have sounded desperate because his friend sighed heavily.

"Come on then," Theon said, gesturing for him to enter, "I'll tell you all I know."

* * *

**A/N: **In case anyone's worried, that doesn't mean Jaime likes Robb haha ;)

Hope you guys enjoyed anyway, hopefully I will update soon since the next chapter is THE WEDDING! *ahem* Right-ho, more soon!

:)


	21. One

**A/N: **It's the one you've been waiting for! Here comes the wedding, hope you all enjoy it!

**unnamed visitor: **Yes, it will be a while before Robb and Jaime can be considered "friends". You're right, Jaime has nothing against Robb beside the fact he's marrying his daughter, he'd feel the same about any man. It isn't personal. I'm in two minds about the miracle baby, it all depends on how part three goes so I won't promise anything either way. Not sure about bringing Oberyn in, again, maybe yes, maybe no. I still have a lot of planning to do! Thank you very much, the wedding is here for you and I hope you enjoy it! And thank you so much for your PS, it was really lovely to read!

**Guest: **Hmm, I think you said you wanted more? Here it is ;)

**ItsLiz: **Firstly your reviews are not sucky, they're lovely to read and really detailed - just had to tell you that! I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter, the Lana/Robb talk you mentioned is a no for now, but perhaps in the future. It's about time Theon did something useful haha! As for other fics, I have three completed Robb/OC fic (My Kingdom Come, Paying the Toll and Lionheart). The one I have updating now is Truth Breeds Lies and has so many pairings I can't list them! Also, I can't really give them away since some pairs change and some are surprises haha. Sorry if that's a bit ambiguous! Thank you again, hope you enjoy the wedding.

Right-ho folks, on with the wedding!

:)

* * *

**One**

* * *

"Look at you," her mother breathed behind her and Amy did indeed look as she stood in front of the long mirror in her newly laced wedding dress. It was made of creamy ivory silks with capped lace sleeves and lace adorning the hem of the skirt and just below the bodice. The bodice itself was low cut with golden Lannister lions and silver Stark direwolves entwined with one another adorning it. A perfect mix of north and south as she had told Robb. Her stomach fluttered as she thought of Robb, wondering if he was ready yet or if he had already gone down to the Godswood. She took a deep breath then, placing her hand to her intricately braided hair that had been piled up atop her head. Two silver combs with fat pearls set into them had been shoved into either side of the style, a gift from her grandfather which she would have to remember to write and thank him for. She reached her hands around her neck and unclasped the golden lion necklace he had gifted her with on her departure from the Rock. It didn't feel right to wear it today since she would soon be becoming a Stark. Instead she fumbled in her jewellery box for a moment before pulling out the brooch Robb had had made for her name day. It was the best of both houses, just like her dress, and it complimented it beautifully.

"A perfect finishing touch," her mother praised, coming up behind her and placing her hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly for a moment.

"I think I'm ready," Amy breathed then.

"I'll fetch your father if you're sure," she said, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"I'm sure," Amy nodded certainly, "I've never been more sure of anything"

"Good," she squeezed her shoulders again, "I'll not be a moment."

When she had gone Amy turned away from the mirror and took another deep breath, her hands coming to rearrange her skirts slightly, her heart beating just a tiny bit too fast. She could scarce believe the day had come, the day when she would finally become Robb's wife. It had been a little over six years since she had received that first letter from him and she smiled wistfully. That seemed a lifetime ago now. She sat down on the end of the bed then to wait for her father but no sooner had she sat than the door flung open to reveal him and she was on her feet again at once. He seemed to falter as he took in her appearance and she was instantly paranoid.

"Is it alright? Do I look alright?" she asked him fearfully.

"I have never seen you look more beautiful," he said after a moment, his voice rather choked.

"Is it time to go? Will Robb be there?" she questioned.

"Yes, they went down not too long ago," he answered her.

"Let's go then," she smiled brightly.

"Amy wait a moment," he stopped her in her tracks by placing his hands on her shoulders; "are you certain this is what you want?"

"I want to marry him," she said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Good," he nodded, "but if you don't then you just have to say the word and we will whisk you right back to the Rock"

"Father," she smiled, still holding his eyes, "I _want _to marry him; I promise you"

"That's all I needed to hear," he smiled back, "now then – shall we?"

* * *

Robb's heart pounded as he fought the urge to look around as he knelt before the heart tree. He knew she was coming, he had heard the gasps and the murmurs of those gathered to witness their union but he knew he had to keep his head bowed and just wait for her to kneel at his side. When he heard the muffled footsteps coming closer to him his heart felt as though it would explode. A second later his eye caught that of the laced hem of her skirts and a moment later she was kneeling down next to him and he finally turned his head. Gods she looked beautiful. Magical. Otherworldly even. She beamed at him then and he blinked rather rapidly before managing to return her smile. He nodded slightly to her and they moved as one to place their hands on the bark of the heart tree, their arms crossing so their thumbs could wrap around one another's.

"I swear myself yours before the Gods," they both began in perfect unison; "I put my faith and my trust in you. I give you my body, my heart and my soul. May the Gods keep us, protect us and bind us in light and in darkness until eternal sleep takes us."

With that it was done. It was so simple he could have laughed. She was his wife and he was her husband and it had only taken a moment. They laced their fingers together then and pulled their hands back from the tree before rising as one. Neither of them looked at the watching crowd nor paid any attention to the smattering of applause. Their eyes could only find one another's as they wore identical smiles of triumph. Robb leaned his head down then and she tilted hers up so their lips could meet in a chaste kiss. How he wanted to deepen it but he restrained himself, feeling her own restraint in the way her hand squeezed so tightly with his own. When he pulled away he couldn't help but let out a little laugh of relief as the applause around them only seemed to grow louder.

* * *

"My wife …" Robb said disbelievingly as he watched her dancing with her father.

"I'm pleased for you," Jon said in amusement, seeing the glazed look in his brother's eyes.

"None of it feels real," Robb said, shaking his head.

"You deserve this Robb, enjoy it," Jon implored him.

"You're not leaving are you?" Robb asked then, seeing his eyes darting towards the door.

"I think I've tested your mother enough," Jon sighed, "besides, I'm sure you'll be leaving soon yourself"

"Aye," Robb said faintly, blinking stupidly, "thank you Jon … I know it can't have been easy"

"It was worth stomaching a few glares to see you so happy," Jon smiled.

"You're not headed right back are you?" Robb asked then.

"I'll stay another few nights but then I really will have to go," Jon said regretfully.

"Just make sure you visit again soon," Robb implored him.

"I will, enjoy your night Robb," Jon said, clapping him on the back.

"Aye, see you tomorrow in the yard," he said with a grin before they embraced one another fiercely for a moment.

* * *

"Kingslayer?" Catelyn said in amusement as they watched Jaime dancing with his daughter in the middle of the hall, such an affectionate smile on his face as she chattered away happily to him as they moved gracefully around the space. Ned chuckled at her side and she turned her head slightly to see that he was taking a long drink from his wine. "I have to confess," he said when he lowered it again, "that name no longer suits him."

"Perhaps it never did," she suggested.

"Believe me it did," he said, shaking his head, "he was a cocky little sod"

"Young," Catelyn smiled.

"We were all young back then Cat," he smiled back, "that's no excuse"

"Do you remember our wedding?" she asked him then.

"Every moment," he said, meeting her eyes.

"Remember Jory's face when he tore my gown?" she said lightly.

"Poor boy was mortified," Ned chuckled.

"I hope Robb will be as happy as we are," she said, slight concern in her voice.

"I know you're his mother and you can't help but fuss," he said in amusement, "but I'll bet he's already just as happy as we are," he finished, laying his hand atop hers.

* * *

"I should be offended, you spending all your time looking at another woman," Lanette said and Jaime looked at her sheepishly as they continued their dance.

"I'm sorry," he said, bringing a smile to his face.

"Will you stop worrying about her, she's perfectly happy," she urged him.

"I know she is, every word she utters is laced with pure joy," he said.

"Then why do you look as though she has just been condemned to death?" she asked.

"I just can't believe we've let her go," he said.

"We always knew the day would come," she said softly and he nodded.

"It's like you say … she's happy, that's what matters," he nodded.

"Exactly," she smiled, "and they can always come and visit … and we can visit here again"

"I know," he smiled back but it fell from his face almost at once, his body stiffening in her arms.

"What …?" she started, following his line of vision and seeing Robb leading Amy through the throng of people and towards the doors; "Jaime calm down …"

"Already?" he asked her in an irritated manner.

"You were the one that banned the bedding ceremony," she told him and his eyes narrowed.

"To spare her humiliation," he reminded her.

"Jaime please, he is hardly forcing her from the room," she soothed him.

"It's barely dark," he whined.

"What difference does that make?" she asked him incredulously.

"I don't know," he scowled.

"Stop worrying," she implored him, "she'll be alright Jaime I know she will … she loves him."

* * *

Robb could practically feel the nerves rolling between him and Amy as he opened the door of his chamber and led her inside, his mind desperately trying to remember everything Theon had told him to do the night before. His mind was seemingly empty though as he looked at her standing there in his chamber, her eyes scanning the room before they settled on the bed. He saw the flash of apprehension in them then and he swallowed hard, moving towards the side table and loosening his doublet as he went. "Perhaps we could have a drink first?" he suggested, Gods had he really just said that? "I think any more wine would make me sick," she confessed then, regretting the words as soon as she had said them. "Maybe we could just sit a while?" he suggested then, gesturing to the sofa in front of the fire. She nodded almost shyly and it struck him in that moment just how small and delicate she was as she crossed to him, her arms folded as her hands ran up and down the tops of them. "Are you cold?" he asked her and she shook her head. "I just don't really know what to do with myself," she confessed and he smiled slightly, sitting himself down and shrugging out of his doublet. "That makes two of us," he said as she came and sat at his side.

The silence was almost painful and he leant forwards to unlace his boots for something to do. Amy watched him for a moment before she followed suit, pulling the dainty little silk slippers from her feet and setting them aside neatly. When she straightened up Robb was looking at her intently and she swallowed hard before inching herself closer to him. "Come here," he said, patting his lap and she obliged him, albeit hesitantly. When she was settled he stroked his hand up and down her back until he felt her relax under his touch, one of her own hands sneaking around his neck so she could toy with the curls at the back of his neck. He let his hand wander from her back then and up to her hair, easing one of the silver combs from her soft tresses. Amy leant further into him so he could better reach the other one and he swallowed hard as he noticed her trussed up breasts were right under his chin. He lay the two combs aside and pulled out the pins that were holding the rest of her hair in place until her curls came tumbling down her back. His fingers traced across her collarbone and he heard her breath hitch as he whispered them down towards her breasts. His touch was feather light on the swell of her breast as his fingers made their way to the top of her bodice so he could unpin her brooch.

Robb moved his hand up to cup her cheek then so he could encourage her lips to his and she moved closer to him so they could meet in a kiss. She shifted her whole body closer to him as their kiss deepened, twisting her torso around to face his and wrapping both her arms around his shoulders. Robb took heart from her reaction and let the hand that wasn't resting lightly on her waist come up and stroke the soft swell of her breasts again. She made no move to stop him nor pull away so he hooked his fingers around the front of her bodice and pulled the silky material down so more of her breast was exposed to his touch. Amy couldn't help the tiny noise of surprise that left her mouth as Robb's touch became firmer and she felt the buds of her breasts harden of their own accord. His lips came away from hers then and she frowned slightly but it soon faded as he trailed them down her jawline and her neck before travelling even lower. When he kissed across her breast she inhaled sharply, her hands clenching in the curls at the back of her head. Robb prayed that her action was that of desire as he let his tongue roam around her hardened bud, she let out a gasp then and a tiny moan, her back arching into him and he almost smiled in relief.

Amy could feel that warmth in her stomach now, that unknown urge in her rising up again, the heat slowly making its way between her legs as Robb's hot mouth continued lavishing attention on her breast. When she let another small moan escape her mouth the hand he had resting on her waist travelled around and up her back to the top of her lacings. He moved his mouth from her breast as he tugged on them, trailing his lips back up across her chest and along her neck before he pulled away and looked into her eyes as he continued slowly unthreading the laces of her dress. "Is this alright?" he asked her, "I'm not rushing you?" She shook her head then, unable to think of any words as her bodice came looser and looser, her breathing still ragged from Robb's kisses. Her bodice slipped down, exposing both her firm breasts to him and Robb couldn't help but fix his eyes on them as he pulled her bodice down so it was settled around her waist. Gods she was beautiful. When he lifted his eyes back to hers he saw a slightly worried look in them, perhaps a little shame? "Don't worry about anything," he breathed, "you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Amy." Relief flooded her features then and he smiled widely at her before pulling her in for another kiss.

The kiss deepened at once and, buoyed by Robb's sweet words and the ever increasing heat between her thighs, Amy let her hands find the laces on his shirt and began to blindly loosen them. When her hands found his bare chest she resisted the urge to let them linger and instead trailed them down until she could tug his shirt free from his breeches. Robb broke the kiss regretfully when he realised what she was trying to do, moving his hands from around her waist so he could help her pull his shirt up and over his head. He tossed it across the room then and she giggled at him. He smiled widely in response and she leant in and pressed a kiss to the dimple on his left cheek that she could still not get enough of seeing. Robb pulled her closer into him, wanting their bare torso's pressed together and she obliged him, manoeuvring herself so she came to straddle his lap. He felt faintly embarrassed that she might be able to feel his hardness through his breeches but before he could dwell on it her mouth was back on his and he lost his train of thought as he always did. His hands he allowed to palm at her breasts and she moaned into his mouth, her back arching into him and her hips rocking slightly against his.

The action made him want to explode and he knew that his body was just screaming for him to take her but he steeled himself, his hand moving to find the hem of her dress. He pulled it up when he found it, slipping his hand underneath it to rest on her bare thigh. She shuddered then but he was hopeful that it was with desire as she pressed herself even closer to him, her tongue still twisting skilfully with his own as they continued to kiss. He let his hand run high up on her thigh and still she didn't tense under his touch. His thumb found her warmth first and she gasped against his mouth as he moved his hand so he could cup between her legs. Slowly he slid two fingers against her, groaning into her own mouth at how warm and wet she was for him. Theon had told him that that was the best sign of all that she wanted him and it had him even harder in his breeches, if that were even possible. Amy pulled away from their kiss then and met his eyes as he continued to move his fingers, his thumb seeking out that little bud that he had been told was the key to bringing her ultimate pleasure.

Amy tentatively began rock her hips slowly in time with the way he was gliding his fingers between her legs, a gasp leaving her mouth at the delicious friction the movement seemed to create. "Do you want more?" Robb asked her then, a slight blush on his cheeks. She wasn't entirely sure what _more _would entail but she imagined it would mean more pleasure and so she nodded her head shyly, her eyes still on his. He found her entrance with the tip of his finger, his thumb landing on that little bud as he did so. He circled his thumb then and she gasped, a little cry of surprised pleasure leaving her lips that encouraged him to push two of his fingers inside her. This felt strange to Amy but she had to trust that Robb knew what he was doing as he slowly began to move his fingers in and out of her. At first she wasn't sure if she liked what he was doing but then his thumb pressed more firmly against her and everything felt wonderful. She moved her hips in time with his and soon the feel of his thick fingers gliding so easily in and out of her felt just as good as the way his thumb circled slowly around some part of her that seemed to make her whole body want to shake with pleasure.

A wanton moan escaped her then and she wanted to blush at how loud it was, her eyes leaving Robb's as she moved her forehead to rest against his shoulder as he continued his motions. His thumb pressed down even more firmly and her body almost convulsed as her stomach tightened to an extent that it was almost painful. In the next instant it was all pleasure, all an immense wave of relief that crashed through her entire body and she stifled her cry in the muscles of his shoulder as Robb groaned out into her ear. Their movements stilled and after another moment he slid his fingers carefully from her warmth as he pressed kisses across her shoulder and up towards her ear. "Are you alright?" he breathed, the warmth of his breath tickling her as she nodded her head against him. "Yes," she somehow managed to reply and she felt his hands come to her hips. "I don't know if I can wait any longer," he confessed to her then and she swallowed hard, knowing what he wanted, she could feel it as she straddled his lap. "I'm ready," she said, pressing a kiss of her own to his shoulder; "I'm ready Robb."

At her words he shifted them to the edge of the sofa, his grip on her hips firm as her legs came to wrap around his waist as he began to lower her to the thick fur rug in front of the fire. When she was laid on it his hands went for her dress, pulling it down over her hips so he could slide it entirely from her body. A blush rose up on her cheeks as he exposed her bare body to him but she had nothing to be ashamed of in Robb's eyes. She was the most perfect thing he had ever seen in his life. He unlaced his own breeches then, avoiding Amy's gaze as he freed his painfully hard length. A sharp intake of breath came from her as he pushed his breeches down his hips. Amy forced her eyes away from what was between his legs when he looked up again, swallowing hard as his hands came to her thighs to gently move them apart. He came to nestle between them, kicking his breeches the rest of the way off him as he did so. Robb kept his arms braced at her sides so he didn't crush her as he moved himself into place, his length pressing against her inner thigh and making her shudder, with desire or nerves he couldn't tell.

Her hands came tentatively up to touch his bare chest then, her soft touch causing him to exhale deeply as they roamed every inch of his chest before sliding around to his back. As they traced up and down the planes he lowered himself slowly down against her so their bodies were pressed tight to one another. He let one hand trail down her side and her hip to land on her thigh then, running up and down it before encouraging her to lift it up and wrap it around his waist. His other hand he kept braced by her head as her other leg lifted to wrap around him as well. Amy could feel him right up against her then and he shifted his hips then so his length rubbed between her legs. Again she felt that delicious friction and she couldn't help the gasp and the moan that left her as he continued on. Robb coated himself entirely with her desire before he shifted his hips again, feeling the tip of his length touch her entrance. He slid it into her, his eyes meeting hers and seeing them widen as he slipped ever so slowly down into her incredible warmth. Amy felt the slightest sting as he moved but it was nothing really, it felt strange rather than painful, as though her body was stretching to accommodate him.

Robb exhaled deeply as his length buried as far into her as he could reach. No cry of pain had left her mouth. A look of surprise had crossed her beautiful features but there had been no trace of discomfort and it had relief flooding him. He rocked his hips then and she gasped out, her nails pinching slightly into the skin of his shoulders as he moved again. This time a little cry left her mouth and he knew it was pleasure and so he continued on with his slow pace, thrusting deeply into her on every roll of his hips. Before long she was moving her own up to meet his as she moaned out beneath him, her hands roaming up and down his back again before they slid back up to his shoulders. Robb moved his hand to her thigh again and pushed it higher up around his waist. Amy tilted her head back on his next thrust as he touched somewhere wonderful inside her that made her moan out wantonly again. She ought to be ashamed of the noises that were leaving her mouth but she couldn't help them, Robb was doing something incredible to her that she doubted she would ever get used to. They continued on, him still touching that magical place inside her and making her stomach tighten up almost unbearably again. She knew that Robb would push her to the brink again and snap all that tension but this time she somehow knew that it would be all the more intense.

Amy wanted to kiss him then and so she cupped her hands around his cheeks and pulled him down to her lips. He didn't take much encouragement, grazing his teeth down her bottom lip before he captured them properly with his own. It was hard to breathe then as they gasped out against one another's lips, at once both desperate for air and desperate for one another. Robb's hand fisted in her soft tresses as he felt her clenching even more tightly around him. This was the end, he had been told about the end but he had never imagined that it would feel this good. He had to pull away from her lips, his head burying in the crook of her neck as he growled out and willed his body to hold on. Her back arched up into him and her own hands clenched tightly in his hair as she moaned out her release, his name on her lips, mumbling it over and over as the pleasure crashed through her even more intensely than the first time. Robb was spent then, her end finished it for him and he released himself with a groan deep inside her perfection. He lay against her neck, breathing hard as he came down from his release, feeling her chest heaving against his and her own breath ragged in his ear.

After what felt like forever he felt as though he had the strength to move, he pressed a kiss to her neck first before he pushed himself up from her body, his length slipping from her. His eye caught a blanket folded on the sofa and he reached his hand out to grab it, unfurling it as he pulled it towards them. They ought to go to bed but he didn't think he could even walk that far, there was no harm in them just laying here for a while. Amy's eyes were glazed as he lay the blanket over them and came to lay at her side. She seemed to come to then and move her head to the side so she could look at him. He grinned at her, the only thing he could do and she smiled widely back at him before rolling onto her side, her head coming to rest on his chest and her leg hooking over his to nestle between them. The blanket tangled around them as he ran his hand down her spine before lifting his head to press a kiss to the top of her golden head. Her hand clenched lightly in his chest in response and he smiled again. Gods. Never in his wildest dreams had his wedding night ever been this perfect, and he knew in his heart it was all because of her. "Amy?" he whispered then but he got no response but the sound of her even breathing and he knew she must have fallen asleep. He smiled slightly to himself and wrapped his arms tightly around her before he exhaled deeply and closed his own eyes in perfect contentment.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed that! I made up the vows for the Godswood (hope you liked them too!) simple but effective I thought ;) anyhoo, more soon!

:)


	22. Parting

**A/N: **It's the morning after guys! Hope you enjoy it, and thank you as always!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you so much, I'm so glad you enjoyed the wedding and all that came with it, Theon certainly came through with his advice! Yes, Ned and Cat are warming to Jaime and I agree with what you said about him being called Kingslayer. The trouble with Jaime is that he never gave those reasons for doing what he did so no one knows any better (aside from Lana of course). Here's the update you wanted anyway, hope you enjoy! As for Tywin visiting Winterfell ... not sure at this point but you never know!

**ItsLiz: **You're very welcome, and thank you! Haha, well if you do get round to reading it I hope you enjoy it! I'm glad you enjoyed the wedding and I know, poor Jaime but he had no choice but to let her go. At least he has the comfort of knowing she wanted to marry Robb. As for the bedding ceremony ... I think Robb and Jaime would have maimed any man who dared try and touch Amy so probably for the best that it was banned haha. Thank you very much as always, here's another one for you that I hope you enjoy!

**Guest: **Steffon will be making his appearance in part three, which isn't too far away!

Right-ho guys, on with the chapter!

:)

* * *

**Parting**

* * *

Robb blinked awake with a groan, his neck felt stiff as he blinked in the early morning sunlight. Obviously he hadn't drawn the drapes either. It took another moment for him to realise that the perfect weight of Amy's head was no longer resting on his chest. He moved his head to the side then, seeing her laying on her stomach, her head cushioned by her arms as she lay still sleeping. A smile came to his lips as he allowed his eyes to wander her back which was mostly exposed as the blanket was only drawn up to her hips. Gods she was beautiful. He ached to touch her, to press kisses to every inch of her, gently rouse her from her sleep and roll her onto her back again so he could join himself completely with her again. He resisted, shifting the blanket from his own hips and noting the little smear of blood on the light coloured wool. A stab of guilt hit him as he moved his eyes back to his sleeping wife. He imagined she might want a bath, that she might be sore. He got himself up, slowly moving his neck from side to side to try and ease the stiffness, pain stabbing down his back as well as he got himself to his feet. His eyes sought out his robe and he wrapped it around himself before heading quietly to the door.

Grey Wind was on the other side, his great yellow eyes fixed mournfully on him. The last thing Robb needed was his bloody wolf making him feel guilty, Grey Wind would just have to get used to not sleeping in his chambers anymore. He imagined Amy would think him mean but there was something intensely uncomfortable about the thought of making love to her with another presence in the room. As he wandered down the hallways in search of one of the servants he saw Amy's attendant, Elsa, approaching him and he hailed her. She smiled widely and curtseyed for him. "Can I help you with something my Lord?" she asked him.

"Actually …" a thought struck him, "would you mind if I got some of Amy's things from her room, you would know what she needs in the morning"

"Of course," she smiled, "would you like to get them now?"

"Please," he said, "and then would you mind asking one of the serving girls to have water brought for a bath"

"Of course," she smiled again and he returned the gesture before following her down the hallway to where Amy used to sleep. She would sleep in here no longer, now that she was his wife Robb had no intention whatsoever of being parted from her at night. Some Lords and Ladies he knew would have separate bed chambers but not him and Amy. Elsa bustled about the room as he looked around slightly awkwardly, seeing many of Amy's things lying about the place. All of them would have to be moved to his chambers at some point, he would have to make sure it was seen to over the next few days. "Here we are my Lord," Elsa finally said, approaching him with a full linen bag.

"Thank you," he said, wondering what in the name of the Gods was in there.

"Oh … and her robe is here," she said, tugging it down from the hook behind the door.

"Thank you Elsa," he smiled for her before making his way towards the door.

He didn't see anyone on his return to his chambers and he was glad of it, he didn't want to stop and chat to anyone, and he did not want to run the risk of bumping into her father. With others Robb was now comfortable around Ser Jaime but anytime they were alone he felt completely on edge. He imagined it would be worse today, the day after the wedding when her father would know exactly what they had done the night before. The thought almost made him shudder and so he forced his mind away from it, concentrating instead on Amy. It wasn't hard to focus on her when he re-entered his chamber, she was still lain where he had left her although her face was now turned down as well. He imagined she might have stirred and not been impressed by the bright sunlight. He was loathe to wake her but he had called for a bath now and so he moved quietly towards her, depositing the bag of her belongings on the bed and just taking her robe to her.

Robb knelt at her side, hesitating for a moment before he gently lay his hand on the small of her back. She took a great shuddering breath then, a tiny noise of displeasure leaving her that made him smile slightly as he leant in and pressed his lips to her back, pressing kisses all the way up her spine as she stirred awake beneath him. "Morning wife," he breathed in her ear when he had kissed all the way up to her shoulder. She merely made an irritated noise in response before she shifted slightly, in the next moment rolling over and blinking up at him. He was stunned for a moment, his eyes taking in her bare chest and stomach in the dazzling sunlight. Beautiful. Every inch of her was so beautiful and he knew he would never tire of looking at her. He ached to tug the blanket down ever further and bare all of her to him but again he reminded himself that the servants would be coming up soon with the hot water. "Why am I on the floor?" she groaned out, one of her hands coming to rub at her eyes. "We rather foolishly feel asleep," he told her and she groaned again, arching her back up for a moment before laying down flat again with a huff.

"Hot water's being brought up for a bath," he told her.

"Good," she said, stifling a yawn, "Gods my back is killing me"

"Mine too," he said sympathetically and she met his eyes for a moment, blinking slowly at him.

"It was worth it," she said after a while, pushing herself up into a sitting position and scooting towards him; "husband," she finished, leaning in to kiss him.

"You best put your robe on wife," he growled when he finally managed to pull away from her; "lest I forget all about restraining myself and we end up leaving the servants with a rather undesirable image of their future lord and lady"

"Hmm," she agreed, looking at him contemplatively for a moment before she slid her robe from his lap and pulled it around her; "better?"

"Not for me," he sighed and she grinned at him as she shifted up from the floor.

"You know we really ought to have gone to bed," she said then, worrying her bottom lip.

"Believe me I know," he groaned, rising up to his own feet and gingerly massaging his neck.

"Not because of that," she said, shaking her head, "the maids will change the sheets but there will be no blood on them … they might spread talk that I was not a maid"

"Don't be silly," Robb soothed her at once, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"But …" she started.

"Do you trust me?" he cut her off.

"Yes," she said, without a moment's hesitation.

He smiled then and pecked her lips before letting go of her shoulders and crossing to the floor, plucking the blanket from it and slinging it onto the bed. Amy frowned at him before she took a closer look. He saw the relief cross her features after a moment and he knew she must have seen the blood. "I think that will suffice don't you?" he asked her and she nodded shyly at him just as a knock sounded at the door. "That will be for the bath," he said, sidestepping her so he could go and answer it. Sure enough a troupe of servants filed in with heated water, tipping the pails in one by one to the bath that was hidden behind a screen in the corner of the room. A few Robb saw glance towards the bed as they filed out again and he met Amy's eyes, seeing a light blush rise up on her cheeks as she averted her own, a tiny smile playing about her lips.

She slipped her robe from her shoulders slightly as the door closed again, leaving them alone. "Would you join me?" she asked him almost shyly, avoiding his eyes. "As if I could refuse," he smiled widely and her own smile widened as she looked up to meet his eyes. She wandered behind the screen then, slipping her robe off as she went, the action giving Robb a perfect view of her bottom just before she disappeared behind the screen. He followed on after her, shedding his own robe as he went. She was just settling in the water when he appeared behind the screen and she scooted forwards when he appeared. He climbed in carefully behind her then, parting his legs and moving them to rest on either side of her body as she slid backwards until her back was pressed into his chest. She leant her head down against his shoulder and let out a contented little sigh that had him smiling widely. "How are you feeling?" he asked her softly, moving his hands up and along her arms before settling them on her shoulders and proceeding to gently massage her. "Fine," she breathed out, closing her eyes at his touch, a small smile on her lips. "You're not sore from last night?" he persisted and she shook her head slowly.

He felt relief then, his own body relaxing completely as she shifted herself slightly so he could better continue to massage her. "That feels so good," she almost moaned out and he had to swallow hard, trying to focus on not getting aroused again. He was pushing it just being naked and this close to her and he couldn't deny that he wanted to have her over and over again. She had said she was fine but he was worried that doing it again so soon would make her sore. "Good," he said, leaning his head forward to kiss between her shoulder blades as her head sagged forwards. She let out a hum of pleasure, her back arching slightly, causing her to lean further between his legs, his length pressing against the small of her back now and hardening despite himself. "Do you want to have breakfast here, or down in the dining hall?" he asked her, trying to distract himself from his arousal. "In the hall," she answered him, "it will be the last one with my parents … although …" she trailed off, shifting herself away from him and carefully moving herself in the bath so she could face him; "I think I have a certain wifely duty to perform first," she smiled widely at him as she slowly came down to straddle his lap. Robb couldn't argue with her, he only hoped the servants wouldn't be too irritated when they returned to find water all over the floor.

* * *

"Relax," Lanette hissed at Jaime from the corner of her mouth.

"I would have thought they would have come down by now, Lord and Lady Stark have already eaten and gone," he hissed back.

"It is the morning after their wedding, perhaps they're dining in their chambers," she said and he glared at her to which she merely rolled her eyes.

"Have you forgotten what it was like when we were first married?" she asked him, "There were some days when we didn't even leave our chamber … remember?"

"Remember?" there was a sly smirk on his face now; "I do believe we did that on your last name day"

"Oh yes," she smirked back at him, "so we did"

"Did you forget wife? Perhaps I ought to remind you when we arrive back at the Rock," he said.

"Yes, I think you might just need to do that," she returned and he leant in to capture her lips.

She knew it was likely not the most appropriate thing to do at breakfast but, as Jaime had said, Lord and Lady Stark had already finished and left. When she pulled away she saw the familiar look of lust in her husband's eyes and she was astounded that even after all the years together that he could still make her want to blush like it was the first time. "What?" he asked her softly, a hint of amusement in his tone. "Just thinking about how you still make my heart pound," she told him quietly and a wide smile spread right across his face. "The feeling's mutual," he breathed, coming in closer to her again; "you still drive me wild Lana."

She was about to make a suggestive retort when her eye was caught by people entering the dining hall. When she looked round properly she smiled widely when she saw that it was Amy and Robb. They were seemingly deep in conversation with one another, both looking completely happy and relaxed with Amy clinging tightly to his arm as she always did. Lanette looked at Jaime then and saw that he too had seen them, his expression unreadable but his body thankfully relaxed. "I told you she would be just fine," she murmured to him and he nodded slightly as Amy finally tore her eyes from Robb and sent them both a beaming smile.

"Morning mother, father," she greeted them happily.

"Good morning sweetheart," Jaime returned.

"If you're lucky there may be some food left," Lanette said teasingly and she saw the slight hint of a blush on her daughter's cheeks.

"Are you all set for your return to the Rock my Lady?" Robb asked as he pulled out Amy's chair.

"Yes, all packed up," she smiled back at him as he sat himself down.

"There may be time for another bout in the tiltyard if you're interested Stark," Jaime piped up.

"I did promise my brother a bout," Robb replied.

"Perhaps I'll join you, the competition is rather good here," Jaime said.

"You'd be most welcome Ser," Robb said, "Jon is more skilled than I am; perhaps he will give you a good workout?"

"Perhaps," Jaime agreed and Lanette could see him already imagining the bout in his head.

"You see," Lanette distinctly heard Amy whisper to Robb; "I told you he likes you."

* * *

Lanette made her way down to the tiltyard after a time. It was past time that she and Jaime set off but he had still not emerged and frankly she wasn't surprised. If it were up to him they would stay here with Amy forever, either that or try and smuggle her back to the Rock somehow. She smiled slightly as she entered the yard, seeing Jaime and Robb grasp hands for a moment. Clearly they had just finished their bout as Amy and Jon were applauding them from the side lines. "Mind your swing to the left," she heard Jaime tell Robb then, "other than that you're more than adequate."

"Thank you Ser," Robb replied and Jaime managed a faint smile for him.

"I never thought I'd see the day you were sharing your sparring secrets," Lanette said teasingly then.

"You once told me to save my secrets for my sons," he replied.

"I did," she swallowed hard, her smile faltering slightly.

"I didn't mean …" he trailed off, "I just meant that there is no way you would have let me teach Amy"

"No," she agreed with him.

"So I thought I would give her husband some pointers," he seemed to grimace over the word husband and Lanette couldn't help but smile again.

"Are you finally coming round to the idea?" she asked, her eyes flickering towards their daughter who looked to be in happy conversation with Robb and Jon.

"Perhaps," he muttered, "but if I'm to leave her here then at least I know I will have left her with a man capable of defending her"

"Defending her from what exactly? What do you imagine she will be getting up to?" she laughed.

"You never know Lana," Jaime said and she rolled her eyes before looking back towards Amy.

"We ought to go," she said sadly as Amy laughed along with Robb and Jon.

"I know," he agreed, the pain evident in his own voice.

"She's happy," Lanette nodded determinedly then.

"She'll visit soon," he added, snaking his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her tightly.

"Yes," she nodded, "when Tyrion returns … she will have to come back then"

"I have no doubt she will," he soothed her.

"This is new," she almost laughed then.

"What is?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Usually it is me who is having to convince you she will be alright," she said and his frown faded.

"True," he smiled, "but now I've seen her here I know she will be perfectly happy. As much as it pains me to let her go … I know she will thrive here"

"Yes," she nodded determinedly, "yes, you're right …"

* * *

Robb hung back awkwardly as Amy's mother and father prepared to depart. He had already said his own goodbyes to them and had stepped back to give Amy some privacy with them. She was being embraced by her mother and Robb looked towards his own who gave him a reassuring smile in response. He was already worried about how Amy would be over the next days, he had always assumed she was close to her parents from her letters but seeing it in reality had made it even more glaringly obvious how hard it would be for her to be parted from them. Gods, if only they didn't live so far away he could promise her regular visits. As it was both of them would have duties to attend to around Winterfell and any trip away for such a long period of time would have to be agreed upon well in advance. She wanted to go to her uncle's wedding and he silently promised himself that he would make it happen for her.

"I love you," he heard her say to her mother then as she pulled back from her, pained to hear how choked her voice sounded before she was folded into her father's arms. She repeated her sentiments to him and he watched as Ser Jaime kissed her fiercely on top of her head. He could almost sense the man trying not to break down and he couldn't blame him for it. Thinking of being parted from Amy almost physically hurt him. He could only imagine what it was doing to her parents. "You know where we are," her father was saying; "all you have to do is send word and I promise I will come and get you."

"You can't do that," Amy laughed, though it sounded thick with tears; "my place is here now and grandfather would be most upset if you just upped and left"

"We will come here if you need us to Amy," her mother said and she nodded.

"I am fine, I promise you … I am more worried about you having such a long journey home," Amy said.

"Don't fret about us," her father implored, squeezing her shoulders.

"I will see you soon," Amy was nodding, "Robb promised me"

"Of course you will," her mother said in what Robb suspected was a falsely bright voice.

"I will," Amy reiterated.

"We'd best go … we're running late as it is," her father said regrettably.

"Safe journey," he could almost hear Amy forcing herself to smile.

"We'll write as soon as we get home," her mother promised.

"We love you sweetheart," her father said then.

"Always," her mother added, reaching her hand to pat her cheek before she turned away.

"See you soon," her father said, grasping her hand a moment before he too turned away.

Amy backed away a few paces then as her father helped her mother up onto her horse before going to mount his own. He stepped towards her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders just as she let out a choked little sob. Robb put reassuring pressure on her and she lifted one of her own hands up to clasp around one of his, her other coming to her mouth to stifle her next sob. Her parents dug their heels into their horses then and their guard did the same around them, obscuring the view of them leaving. Amy turned sharply and Robb pulled her into his chest at once as she broke down completely. He held her close as she cried against him, stroking one hand through her hair as his lips came to press to the top of her head. Her tears made his heart constrict uncomfortably but through it all he was glad that she had turned to him in her pain. He had been worried her feelings towards him would change, that she would resent him as the reason that she would be parted from her parents. It may have been an irrational thought but it was one that had consumed him nonetheless. Now his fears had been put aside but he still hated the fact that she was crying in his arms. She slowly calmed though and he continued holding her, his hand still running through her soft tresses in a soothing manner.

"Forgive me," she whispered against his chest when she was calmed, a tiny hiccough leaving her.

"What do I have to forgive you for?" he breathed back, feeling her hands clench tighter in his doublet.

"For making a scene," she said quietly.

"Don't be silly," he said gently, "you will miss them, you don't have to apologise for that"

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I'm here Amy," he told her, kissing the top of her head again.

"I'm so lucky to have you," she said, her eyes shining as she pulled back slightly to look at him.

"I have to disagree there," he smiled down on her, "I think you'll find I am the lucky one."

* * *

Amy moved the last of her things to Robb's chambers as night fell, there were only a few bits and pieces left; a nightdress or two and the letters she had kept from him. They were still tied up in their bundles and she had wrapped one of the nightdresses around them for now as she carried them towards his room. Grey Wind was skulking around outside when she approached and she frowned slightly. "What are you doing here?" she asked him softly, thinking it was rather early for Robb to retire. Grey Wind merely looked at her mournfully and she smiled at him before pushing open the door of the chambers. Robb was inside, bent over the basin in the corner of the room and splashing his face with water. He had already discarded his doublet and shirt and Amy took a moment to admire his bare back as he washed himself, a smile tugging up on her lips as he turned to grab at a towel. "I didn't think you'd be here so early," she commented as he dried himself, a smile coming to his own face as he lowered the towel back down.

"I'm rather exhausted, I can't think why," he said, a glint in his eye that made her want to blush.

"No," she smiled, "I can't possibly imagine"

"And what are you doing in here?" he addressed his wolf who was lurking behind Amy.

"Oh, let him Robb," she persuaded, "he's not doing any harm"

Grey Wind sat back on his haunches then and slowly blinked at Robb as if to prove to him that what Amy had said was true and he could only sigh heavily. Amy smiled widely, obviously taking his response as acceptance, before she turned to the table in the corner and deposited the last of her belongings. "Is that everything?" Robb asked her and she nodded as she carefully pulled her nightdress free of the letters it surrounded. "Are they the letters I wrote to you?" he asked her curiously, coming towards her and laying his hand against the small of her back. "Yes," she confirmed, "it didn't feel right leaving them at the Rock." He was silent for a moment then and she was desperate to know what he was thinking. In the next moment his lips had come to lightly brush against her neck, his hands sliding down to her hips and pulling her back against his chest. She tilted her head back then to give him better access to her neck, a sigh of satisfaction leaving her. "I'll get you something to keep them in," he murmured against her skin, the warmth of his breath feeling so delicious. "Did you keep mine?" she asked before she could stop herself and in the next moment he had moved away from her.

For a second she was confused as she turned to see what he was doing. He was kneeling down by the bed in the next instant, bending to peer under it and reaching under to pull out a plain wooden box after a moment. "They're all in here," he told her, patting the lid of the box, "every single one." She smiled widely as he lifted the lid up as though to show her he was telling the truth before he closed it again and slid it back under the bed. "I kept mine under the bed at the Rock," she told him and he smiled in response, getting up from the floor and sitting instead on the side of the bed. "Luckily there is plenty of room for more than one box under our bed," he told her and she nodded happily before she turned towards the vanity Lady Stark had been kind enough to have moved to Robb's chambers. "Speaking of which," he spoke up again, "would you come to bed?" She bit down on her bottom lip as she came to sit in front of the mirror, wondering if she had imagined the underlying hint in his voice and hoping she hadn't. "Just give me a few minutes," she said, seeing him nod and smile at her in the mirror as she picked up her brush and began pulling it through her hair.

When it was done she placed the brush back down and stood up, glancing towards Grey Wind who was sleeping soundly in front of the fire. Amy moved towards the table where she had left her nightdresses then and reached a hand out to grab at one. Robb's voice stopped her before she could touch the material though and his words had her stomach twisting in anticipation at once; "I don't think you'll be needing that …"

* * *

**A/N: **Two chapters left of part two, part three is creeping slowly up on us! Hope you enjoyed, more soon!

:)


	23. Adjusting

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the absence, here's a new chapter for you. Beforehand though, I just thought I'd let you know about the different parts coming up since a lot of you seem curious. Parts one and two obviously set up our two pairs. Part three will involve more familial drama (enter Cersei and co.) Part four and five will then have more outside drama impacting on them. I'm not sure if I'll wrap it up in five or whether there will be a six but we'll see!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you so much as always! Aww, glad you enjoyed the bath scene ;) Haha, yes you may well be right, I think Jaime would have been scarred for life had he burst up there to find her! Poor Jaime and Lana will have to adjust without her but part three will see them reunited! Steffon will indeed feature in part three, but there are a few more fluffy Robb/Amy chapters to come first. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**ItsLiz: **Don't worry, I know the feeling of not having enough hours in the day! Haha, I'm so glad you love them, yep, Robb sure found a way around the floor problem. Hehe, I think Amy is enjoying her wifely duties so far! Oh yes, Jaime and Lana will always have their spark bless them! Jaime and Lana will be back with a vengeance in part three. Two chapters of Robb/Amy goodness to come first though. Hope you enjoy!

Right-ho guys, onwards! Hope you enjoy!

:)

* * *

**Adjusting**

* * *

When Robb woke Amy's head was missing from his chest as ever it seemed to be and he smiled slightly to himself, turning his head to see her lying on her stomach with her arms wrapped around her head as always. She would always fall asleep in his arms but at some point in the night she obviously reverted back to what he assumed was the way she had always slept before. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow before he let his free hand come and run lightly down her back. She stirred then and he leant in to press a kiss to the smooth skin towards the top of her back and she grumbled sleepily. One thing he had learned in the week they had been married so far was that she did not like getting up in the mornings. She had to though, unfortunately. Both she and Robb were now expected to take on a role in the running of Winterfell since they would one day run it themselves. Today was Amy's first day effectively trailing his mother around and learning what she would one day be expected to do day in and day out. She raised her head up from the pillow then and he had to smile at her bleary eyes and slightly confused expression as she turned her face towards him.

"Morning," he greeted.

"My hair's a mess," she stated and he snorted in amusement.

"Do you always sleep like that?" he asked her.

"Yes," she nodded before she rolled onto her back and pushed her tangled tresses out of her face; "Elsa used to despair of fixing my hair in the mornings"

"Do you miss having an attendant?" he asked her.

"No," she shook her head, "I miss Elsa but I'm perfectly capable of dressing and presenting myself. It was grandfather who insisted I have her"

"Hmm," he agreed with her, bringing his hand up to stroke tenderly down her cheek.

"I don't know how you can look at me like that, I must look a frightful mess," she said.

"I happen to think you look rather heavenly in the mornings," he told her, leaning in to press his lips to hers and delighting in the hum of pleasure that escaped from her.

"Either you are deluded or a liar," she smiled at him when he finally pulled away.

"Neither," he said, pecking at her lips again, "and I would prove it to you if we had the time"

"We have to get up," she said simply but Robb could swear he saw disappointment in her eyes.

"Unfortunately," he sighed, pushing himself up into a sitting position and stretching his muscles awake before he climbed out of bed.

As he walked towards the dresser he could feel Amy's eyes on him. He imagined he would feel slightly more embarrassed about being completely naked in her presence if she didn't make him feel so utterly comfortable in such a bare state. His fears about not being good enough for her and not being able to satisfy her had been well and truly laid to rest since the wedding night. She had made her approval of his body abundantly clear to him by the way she touched every inch of him she could reach and the way she pressed kisses lovingly to his chest and shoulders. Even the way she looked at him reassured him beyond all doubt that the want he had for her, the indescribable need he had for her, was only matched by her own for him. He pulled out his clothes then and began pulling them on as Amy finally crawled out of bed and towards her vanity. Like him, she seemed completely happy to wander their chambers naked and he sincerely hoped that that would never change. She pulled her brush through her hair as he fastened his doublet up before sitting down on the end of the bed to lace up his boots.

"I'd best go, my father's expecting me early," he told her as he rose back up.

"Make sure you get something to eat first," she replied and he smiled as he came towards her.

"I will," he promised, laying his hands down on her shoulders before pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Do I not get a proper goodbye?" she asked him with a raised brow and he leant down further to capture her lips in a slow kiss for a long moment.

"I'll see you later," he breathed when he finally pulled away.

"I can't wait," she replied and he pecked her lips one more time before wrenching himself away from her and going for the door.

* * *

Amy returned to their chambers after sharing a light luncheon with Lady Stark. The morning had gone by in some kind of blur but she was hopeful that she had managed to take in everything that her good-mother had told her. She had been released for the day after luncheon and had decided she would wander out into the gardens, first though she needed to retrieve her cloak from her chambers as there was a light drizzle in the air. It wasn't enough to keep her indoors but it was just enough that she thought keeping a hood up over her head would be beneficial. She would make the most of her free afternoon as Lady Stark had told her they would be looking over supplies and accounts the next morning. Amy remembered doing that with her mother at the Rock all too well and she knew that it would likely take longer than a morning to complete the task. She pushed open the door to her chambers then and faltered slightly when she saw Robb was already inside, his eyes scanning a piece of parchment that she could see was covered in numbers, more piled up on the table in front of him. He looked up and smiled as she came in and instantly she forgot all about going for a walk out in the gardens.

"I didn't think you'd be here," she said.

"My father has no more need of me, although he wants me to look these over by tomorrow," he said.

"What are they?" she asked him curiously.

"Accounts," he said.

"Your mother and I are doing those tomorrow," she said.

"Aye," he smiled slightly, "my mother does those for the household; my father does the rest"

"That's how it is at the Rock," she commented, coming to lay her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you done for the day?" he asked her.

"Yes," she confirmed, "I was going to go for a walk, but then … I wasn't expecting you …"

"Hmm," he mused, placing the parchment down and tilting his head up to look at her; "and what do you suppose a newly married couple ought to do with a free afternoon?"

"We could go through those numbers together?" she suggested innocently and he grinned.

"We could," he agreed, rising up to his feet now; "but I think I have a much better idea …"

Before Amy could respond his lips were on hers and he was kissing her deeply as her lips parted to allow him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her stomach was in knots in a moment, her hands finding the lacings of his doublet and swiftly pulling on them to loosen it. He pulled his arms away from her then so he could shrug out of it, his lips still working perfectly with her own. She let her own hands pull on the laces of her dress as his came to settle on her hips and roam downwards so he could squeeze her bottom firmly. Amy broke their kiss, her breathing ragged as she desperately tugged his shirt out from the waistband of his breeches and pulled it up and over his head. He helped her with it, tossing it aside as she placed her warm hands to his chest and pushed him backwards towards the bed. Robb allowed himself to drop heavily onto it, leaning back against the pillows and eyeing her hungrily as she let her dress fall away. She was only clad in her shift then as she knelt one knee on the bed next to Robb and unthread the laces of his breeches. He inhaled sharply as she hooked her fingers under the waistband of them and tugged them down his hips.

Robb lifted his hips up so she could drag his breeches all the way off him and toss them away. Her hands came to the laces of her shift in the next instant and she untied them in one motion and let the thin, silky material pool at her feet. Robb could only blink at her as she came to the foot of the bed, her hands coming to his knees as she scooted up between his legs. She let her touch travel up his thighs, feeling the perfect coarseness of the hair that covered them contrasting with the smooth skin beneath. Robb suppressed a groan as she lowered her body down towards his, her mouth coming to press wet kisses to the spot just above his navel. He let his hands fist in the bed sheets as her tongue came to trace the trail of fine hair that led from his navel down to his length. Her mouth was so close to him now that he thought he would explode and he could scarce believe what she was doing when she allowed her tongue to swirl around the length of him. He really did groan then as she pressed kiss after kiss to the end of his length, her tongue gently caressing the tip of him. This was something Theon had told him about but he had never imagined Amy doing it to him. He had always assumed it was just a whore's trick and in his mind he had never quite understood why anyone would want it done to them.

He understood now, he understood all too well as Amy slowly took him into her mouth. He groaned out again, almost ashamed of how loud he was as she began to slowly take him in and out of her mouth, her fingernails pinching just the right amount of pressure into his upper thighs. His hands clenched even harder in the bed sheets then and he knew that if he didn't stop her now he would peak and surely he shouldn't. Not like this. "Amy," he managed to form her name through the pleasurable haze, "Amy … Gods Amy … stop …" She did as he had asked her, her head snapping up to look at him, her eyes wide and uncertain. "Did you not like it?" she asked him fearfully and he shook his head, his hands coming to close gently around her wrists and encourage her further up his body. "I liked it a little too much," he told her and a light blush appeared on her cheeks as she crawled further up his body. "Why did you stop me?" she asked, her hands resting on his stomach before gliding firmly up his chest to rest on his shoulders. "I didn't want to spend myself like that," he told her, rubbing his own hands up and down her thighs as she came to straddle his lap; "I didn't think it would be very pleasurable for you."

"I'm your wife," she whispered, bending her head down to press kisses across his chest now; "isn't one of my duties to pleasure you?" He couldn't help but groan in response as she rocked her hips slightly against his, her lips still trailing hot, wet kisses along his chest and up towards his neck. "I suppose," he agreed as she rocked her hips again; "but I don't want you to do anything you won't like … I want you to have pleasure as well," he told her as she continued to attack his neck, his hands clenching around her upper thighs. "I do," she breathed against his skin then, one of her hands travelling from his shoulder and down the length of his arm to take his hand and guide it between her legs. "You see?" she breathed as she encouraged him to cup her intimately, his fingers moving against her and feeling her arousal. He could only hum out a response as her lips suddenly came to his again to kiss him deeply. If anything she became ever wetter for him as he allowed his fingers to continue to glide against her for another long moment before he could sense that neither of them could hold on any longer.

Amy moaned out in relief into Robb's mouth as his hands wandered to grip her hips and encourage them to rise up so he could encourage her down onto his length. She didn't need much encouragement, she was always more than happy to be as one with him. Regretfully she broke their kiss and straightened up so she could slowly circle her hips around him, her motion allowing her to take him into her almost agonisingly slowly. When every inch of him was buried inside her she let out a long sigh of satisfaction before she began to rock slowly back and forth, her hands coming to brace against his chest as she continued her movement. Robb's hands travelled down from her hips and came to cup around her bottom, his fingers digging into the supple flesh and encouraging her to take all of him in on each roll of her hips, the feel of her tightly enclosed around him feeling so incredible. She let her nails pinch into the hard muscles of his chest as she quickened her pace ever so slightly, feeling Robb's hips buck up beneath her in time, his action somehow managing to ensure he buried even more deeply inside her on each thrust.

She tilted her head back, her golden curls tumbling down her back as she closed her eyes and moaned out. Robb couldn't take his eyes from her and the way her perfect body moved above him, his own breathing coming sharply as he watched her bringing him and herself so much pleasure. His eyes were drawn from her face which was set in a perfect picture of sweet agony and down the smooth line of her throat towards her collarbone and chest. Her breasts were bouncing irresistibly as she rocked against him, tiny beads of sweat forming on her skin and rolling between the valley of the two perfect mounds. She was sheer perfection. The very definition of it and Gods he loved her. He loved what she did to him and how she made him feel. It wasn't just touching her or making love to her, it was just being in her mere presence. Feeling the weight of her hand pressed into the crook of his elbow. The way she knew exactly what he was going to say before he said it and the way he felt he could understand what she was thinking just from the way she cocked her head to one side or the way her lips quirked up. She was everything, _everything, _to him and he just knew he could never lose her. Lose this feeling. It was too good, probably too good to be allowed but he would savour it for as long as there was breath in his body.

Her sharp cries drew his attention then and his fingertips sank ever further into the flesh of her bottom as she began to tighten even further around him. He couldn't help the groan that left his own mouth as she let her fingernails rake down his chest. The sting felt good; the perfect contrast to the sheer pleasure that was surrounding his length. His own end was building up in him and he knew she would trigger it as soon as she peaked. In the next second his thought became reality as she cried out loudly, her golden head tilted back as she mumbled his name over and over again as the peak of her pleasure came for her. His own end came then and he groaned out in sheer relief as he spilled himself into her tight warmth, feeling her nails dig into his chest again lightly as he did so. In the next moment he managed to haul himself up to face her, letting his tongue wander up between her breasts and taste the slight salty tang of her skin on his lips. Her arms came around him, her hands settling flat on his back as his own wandered up to her own. She dropped her head down to his shoulder as they both tried to regain their breath and he clutched her closer, his own head coming to lay down against her own shoulder in response.

Robb brushed her hair gently away from her neck after a time so he could press kisses to the smooth flesh of it. She sighed out happily in response and he smiled against her skin as one of her hands travelled up to entwine in the curls at the nape of his neck. "You're incredible," he breathed out then and she smiled widely against his shoulder before pressing a kiss to his soft skin. "I think I could stay here forever," she said in response and he kissed her neck firmly again. "If only," he commented after a moment and she hummed her agreement as she continued stroking her fingers through his hair. He wanted to tell her he loved her then but he refrained. Saying the words in his head was daunting enough but the thought of saying them out loud terrified him. He had heard Amy tell her parents she loved them and he had longed for her to say the same words to him. So far she hadn't and he wondered if it was because she didn't love him or whether she was just as terrified of admitting her feelings as he was. He would tell her, he promised himself that as he pulled her even more tightly against him, he would tell her soon.

* * *

"Does it make sense?" Amy asked nervously as Lady Stark looked over her workings of the accounts.

"Perfect sense," her good-mother smiled after a moment and Amy ceased chewing on her bottom lip.

"Good," she said in a relieved voice and Lady Stark's smile only widened.

"There's no need to be so nervous Amella, believe me you are doing a wonderful job so far. I would expect you to make some mistakes, it is how you learn but you have done everything perfectly. Your mother must have taught you well," Lady Stark said kindly.

"I did sometimes help her at the Rock, but I've never done it myself before," Amy replied.

"Casterly Rock is far bigger than Winterfell so it should be no trouble for you," she said.

"I don't know about that," Amy said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"There is no need to be modest," her good-mother assured her, "you are clearly more than capable of running a household of this size by yourself"

"Thank you Lady Stark, I only hope I will not have to for many years yet," Amy smiled.

"As do I my dear," she laughed lightly.

"I am happy to help you though," Amy added quickly.

"And I am grateful," Lady Stark said, "but enough of this now … how are you settling into everything else?"

"What do you mean?" Amy frowned slightly.

"Adjusting to married life can be quite a change," she smiled.

"I suppose it has been," Amy conceded, "but I have no complaints whatsoever"

"Robb was worried about you missing home," Lady Stark said sympathetically.

"Sometimes I think Robb worries a little too much," Amy sighed; "but then I suppose that is one of the reasons I love him so much"

"You love him?" her good-mother raised her brows in surprise and Amy flushed at once.

"I spoke without thinking," she said quickly, "oh … please don't tell him I said that Lady Stark!"

"Don't fret," Lady Stark soothed her at once, "surely it is a good thing?"

"It is," Amy nodded, "but I … I'm not sure I should confess it so soon, we have only been married a short while and my mother urged caution"

"I see," she smiled, "I will say nothing Amella, but I know Robb feels very strongly about you. I wouldn't be surprised if he was harbouring such feelings of his own"

"Do you think he would tell me?" Amy asked her then, her eyes wide.

"I'm sure in time you will find the courage to tell one another," she assured her and Amy smiled.

"Thank you Lady Stark," Amy said brightly.

"It was nothing," her good-mother said dismissively.

"For everything," Amy continued, "you and your family have made me feel so welcome since I arrived. It is no wonder I already feel so at home here."

Catelyn didn't know what to say to that so she merely reached out and clasped her hand around one of Amy's for a moment. The two women shared a smile then before Catelyn pulled her hand back and smiled warmly at her good-daughter for a moment. "You can go now if you like," she said, "there is nothing else to be done today." Amy thanked her and rose gracefully to her feet. They exchanged farewells then before Amy made her way towards the door, Catelyn's eyes following her progress. If she was honest, she had been uncertain of Amy when she had first arrived at Winterfell. She had worried that an only child from a house as wealthy as the Lannister's would be a spoilt and indulged little thing but she had been pleasantly surprised to find Amy polite and courteous. She was forever grateful and never treated anyone as though they were beneath her. Catelyn imagined that she would make a wonderful Lady of Winterfell when the time came.

She smiled slightly to herself then. Initially she had been surprised by Amy's accidental confession of love for Robb but now she had had time to think on it she realised that it was so glaringly obvious. The pair had been nigh inseparable since she had arrived at Winterfell and even before then they had built up a close bond through their years of letter writing. Robb had always been that little bit happier on the days that a letter bearing a lion seal had been delivered to him. It struck Catelyn that the both of them had likely lost their hearts to one another along the way without even realising it. For both of their sakes she hoped that one of them would pluck up the courage to voice their feelings. That final barrier to a truly happy marriage would be removed then and Catelyn was certain that the both of them would feel a weight lifted from them if they did confess their love. She sighed then. Truly it wasn't any of her business and she wouldn't meddle in it, so long as her son and good-daughter kept one another smiling then that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

**A/N: **One more chapter of Robb/Amy loveliness to come before we move on to part three. Hope you enjoyed this one, more soon!

:)


	24. True

**A/N: **Hey ho folks! Here's a new chapter for you lovely people. Last one of part two and I have to warn you it's basically smut ;) I thought Robb and Amy deserved a proper honeymoon period! Hope you enjoy anyway!

**unnamed visitor: **They are going to be the stars of this chapter too! Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoyed it and liked the moments between Cat and Amy. Well, that might just be exactly how I'm planning on rounding off part two ;) Here's the update, part three is coming soon!

**ItsLiz: **It's absolutely no problem, we could definitely use more hours in the day! Haha, I know if only right! Hmm, part three and canon...erm no I don't think so. Hardly any of this is going to be canon. I'm not a huge fan of the Lannisters generally but I think with a few tweaks they could have been great (hence this story!) You're very welcome and thank you very much as always!

**FAndomlifeCRazy101: **Thank you very much, you'll have to be a bit patient for Cersei and Steffon but they will make an appearance in part three!

Just another quick note to anyone interested in Robb Stark goodness, I've just posted another fic (quelle suprise) which again focuses on the lovely man himself. It's called For His Honour and is posted up in the ASOIAF section (purely for the sake of character tagging). Anyway, I don't want to drag anyone over there kicking and screaming but if you fancy checking it out you know where it is!

Right-ho then, I will let you get on with the new chapter!

:)

* * *

**True**

* * *

Robb shuddered awake as a stream of bright sunlight suddenly flooded the room, turning his bleary eyes to the side and seeing that he was alone in bed. He turned his head towards the window then and saw Amy tying the drapes to the sides. She turned to send him a breath-taking smile which he returned, still blinking confusedly at her. She was never up before him. Furthermore she was already fully dressed with her hair all pulled perfectly into place. Something rather odd was going on. He could smell food then and his stomach growled as though in response. "Happy name day!" Amy said brightly, crossing from the window to the table in the corner where he saw a tray of breakfast lay. She picked it up then and brought it towards him as he shifted himself up against the pillows. Amy placed the tray in his lap before perching at his side and sending him another beaming smile.

"I didn't expect this," he said honestly and her smile widened even more.

"Good," she said simply, "it would not be much of a surprise if you did"

"Thank you," he responded.

"You're welcome," she returned.

"Do I not get a proper morning greeting?" he asked her then and she leaned in close to him and kissed him for a long moment before pulling away.

"Better?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Slightly," he replied, "but I can't help thinking my name day would be much happier if you were still in bed with me"

"Patience husband," she tapped his nose playfully with her finger; "I have plans for you today"

"Is that right?" he asked, allowing his hand to come and rest on her thigh.

"Yes," she smiled.

"And what are they?" he persisted and she rolled her eyes.

"Eat your breakfast and you will find out," she told him.

"Do I not even get a clue?" he asked with a raised brow of his own.

"Eat and get dressed," she told him, moving away from the bed; "I have a few more tiny things to sort out before we go"

"Go where?" he asked as she moved towards the door.

"Meet me in the gardens when you're ready," she smiled at him as she opened it.

"What …?" he started but she was already slipping out of the door; "Amy?!"

He sighed then and shook his head as she showed no sign of returning to the room before he turned his attention to the breakfast she had brought him and wondered what exactly she had planned for his name day. Both of them had been excused from their duties for the day and he had hoped to spend the day entirely in their chambers making constant love to her. It seemed she had different ideas and although he was intrigued as to what they were he was a little disappointed that he hadn't woken up to find her naked at his side. He shovelled down his food as quickly as he could before setting the tray aside and pulling himself out of bed. Once he was up he quickly dressed and made his way from their chambers and down into the entrance hall. He saw no sign of her when he poked his head around the door of the dining hall so he assumed she was waiting for him in the gardens and set off out there at once.

She was indeed waiting, sat on one of the benches with a basket and a knapsack sat next to her, a smile adorning her face when she saw him coming. Amy got to her feet as he approached her and he placed his hands on her waist and bent his head to kiss her in greeting. She beamed at him when he pulled away and he couldn't help but return the gesture. "Are you going to tell me what we're up to or are you going to continue toying with me?" he asked her and she giggled in response. "Well," she began, "you did something so lovely for my name day and I rather spoiled it so I thought we could give it another try. Instead of doing it here in the gardens though I thought we could go out to the hot springs … after all, the sun is shining and it is far more secluded out there," she raised one of her brows suggestively and he grinned at her. "Lead the way," he implored her and she smiled wickedly at him before she turned to pick up the basket of food and the knapsack with the towels in it before she set off towards the little gate.

* * *

Amy set the basket and the knapsack down in the clearing when they reached the springs, kneeling down to rummage around for the blanket she had packed. She pulled it out and unfurled it, spreading it out on the grass so she and Robb would have somewhere to sit to eat their luncheon when they grew hungry for it. She looked towards her husband and saw that he hadn't taken his eyes off her as she had moved around. Amy approached him, stopping just in front of him and taking his hand in her own for a moment, looking up to meet his eyes. "Do you trust me?" she asked him and his eyes didn't move from hers as he answered her. "Yes," he said without hesitation and she smiled up at him, squeezing his hand in her own. "Close your eyes," she breathed, "and promise me you won't open them until I tell you to."

"Very well," he said in an amused tone, his eyelids fluttering closed and obscuring the beautiful blue of his gaze from her sight. She dropped his hand and stepped backwards, her own eyes not leaving his face to make sure that he wasn't peeking. As carefully and quietly as she could she unlaced her dress and then her shift, pulling them away from her until she was stood completely bare. She shuddered slightly as the slight breeze made gooseflesh appear on her skin, the sun was warm despite it though and she knew the water would soon warm her. "Keep your eyes closed," she told Robb, "and hold out your arms." He did as he was told and she smiled to herself as she draped her discarded dress and shift over his arms. "Keep them closed," she told him again, backing away from him, only turning around when she was sure she was near the water. She had chosen one of the shallower pools that she could see the bottom of and she carefully sat down at the edge before lowering herself into the deliciously warm water. Her body scarcely made a sound as she slipped into the water and turned around again to see that Robb still had his eyes closed and her dress in his arms.

"You can open them now," she said and he did as he was told, a surprised look crossing his face as he looked down to see what he was holding.

"Are you …?" he looked almost disbelieving as he looked between the dress in his arms and her.

"You didn't really think I'd deny you on your name day did you?" she raised her brows.

"You … are … unbelievable," he breathed in almost wonderment as he tossed her dress and shift aside and began work on his own clothing.

Amy shuddered despite the warmth of the water that came just high enough to obscure her breasts fully. It was want for Robb that had her quivering, her eyes trained on him as he pulled off his boots and shrugged out of his doublet. His shirt came next and she licked her lips in anticipation as he pulled it up, slowly revealing his perfect skin inch by inch. His eyes came to meet hers then as he slowly approached the spring she was in, his fingers unthreading the laces of his breeches as he came ever closer. He came to a stop at the water's edge and pulled his breeches down his hips, Amy's eyes unashamedly wandering his nakedness as he revealed everything to her. He pulled his breeches all the way off and tossed them behind him to where he assumed the rest of their belongings were before he slipped his own body into the water.

Robb glided through the water towards her and she bit on her lip in anticipation as his hands came to her waist, her own snaking up his chest to grip onto his shoulders. "Happy name day," she said, cocking her head to one side. His hands slipped down over her bottom in response, pulling her flush against him and making her gasp as he cupped around her and lifted her up easily. She let her legs wrap tightly around his waist, feeling him already hard right up against her. His lips claimed hers then as he moved them both through the water and pressed her back up against the spot where he knew the soft grass was overhanging into the water. Her hands wandered up to clench tightly in his hair then as her back pressed against the edge of the spring, the grass cushioning her from any discomfort. Robb shifted his hips back slightly then so he could manoeuvre himself into position. When he entered her she moaned out into his mouth and he slowly broke their kiss, scraping his teeth down her lower lip as he pulled away from her.

Her eyes met his with such intensity that he thought he would explode inside her there and then. He held her gaze, keeping his hands firmly cupped around her bottom as he began to rock slowly in and out of her, his fingertips digging into her to encourage her own hips to move in time with his. She didn't disappoint him, he doubted that she could ever disappoint him as she arched her back into him, her head tilting back as she moaned out again. Her action had her breasts bobbing tantalisingly out of the water and Robb trained his eyes on them as they continued to rock together, watching the beads of water cascade down the perfect suppleness of them as they disappeared and reappeared beneath the surface of the water over and over again. Amy let her hands come from his hair and travel back down to his shoulders before firmly running down his chest. He lifted her slightly further out of the water then, pressing her more firmly against the edge of the hot spring as he quickened his pace, allowing one of his hands to move around to her thigh before he moved it up to cup one of her breasts.

Each ragged breath that left her now was accompanied by a short, almost agonised cry as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. He teased her breast in his hand, his fingers twisting around her hardened bud as her nails pinched into the skin of his chest. She was saying his name then along with any number of incoherent things as he thrust even harder, her cries even louder, the perfect sound of them echoing around the clearing. Robb dropped his head down, willing himself to hold on as she began to tighten around him, his forehead resting just below her breasts as she arched her back even further and moaned out desperately. He thrust once more before he was spent, his body twitching to an end inside her as her body stilled and went limp in his arms. Robb kissed her skin, kissing all the way up the valley of her breasts as she straightened her back and moved her body closer to his again. Her hands came to tangle in his hair, encouraging his head to lift to hers as they breathed hard, pulling him closer so their lips could meet again.

She kissed him so slowly and sweetly that he wanted her all over again even though he was yet to recover from the heights they had just reached. He slipped from her before he broke the kiss, looking deeply into her beautiful eyes that never seemed to be the same colour from day to day. Right now they were the most incredible blue, the green barely visible to him but the flecks were still just about there. She met the intensity of his gaze and he swallowed hard, knowing that this was his moment. Surely she wouldn't crush him on his name day? He licked his lips nervously, feeling her warm breath on them as they were still barely an inch from one another. "I love you," he told her softly and her breath hitched slightly in her throat. For a second it felt as though every muscle in his body tensed before a wide smile broke out on her face, a look of sheer delight adorning her beautiful features. "I love you too," she told him, her voice barely more than a whisper but the words had a sense of triumph rising up in Robb that he could scarcely fathom. "That," he stated, pressing his lips to hers for a moment; "is the best name day gift I could have asked for."

* * *

"Tell me again," Amy commanded him as they lounged on the blanket, drying in the warm sun. "I love you," he smiled at her, rolling onto his side and cupping his hand around her cheek. "And again?" she whispered with a raised brow as his lips came to hover mere inches from hers. "I love you," he whispered back before capturing her lips slowly, their tongues coming to twist deliciously with one another's. Amy let her fingers thread into his curls then, her other hand trailing the length of his chest and hesitating slightly before dropping lower so she could run her fingers up and down his length. He began to harden and she took heart from his reaction, wrapping her hand gently around him before beginning to move it slowly up and down. Robb groaned into her mouth and she tugged lightly on his hair to pull him away from her mouth, her eyes going to his as she continued moving her hand along his length. His breathing was getting more ragged now and his eyes closed in satisfaction, a groan leaving his beautiful lips and Amy couldn't take her eyes from his face, seeing the pleasure etched across it.

"Amy …" he said breathlessly, "Amy … if you don't stop I … I'll …" another groan left him then and she felt him twitch slightly in her hand but she made no move to stop. "Let me," she whispered and he opened his eyes to meet hers again, "I want to see your face when you …" she tailed off, too embarrassed now to finish her sentence. "When I what?" he asked her, another groan leaving his lips as she allowed her grip on him to become slightly firmer. "When you come," she whispered, her eyes not leaving his and it was her admission that did it for Robb. His body could hold out no longer and in the next moment he was spent, his length going limp in her hand and a final groan of ultimate satisfaction leaving him as he closed his eyes in pleasure. Amy moved her hand away then, rolling onto her stomach and splaying her fingers in the grass to wipe the peak of his pleasure off her. Robb inched closer, allowing his fingers to trace lightly up and down her spine as he tried to get his breathing to return to normal. "What made you do that?" he asked her after a long moment of quiet.

"In truth?" she asked him, her back arching slightly at his touch.

"Yes," he replied and she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"I may have been paying a little more attention to Theon's detailed reports on his conquests," she confessed and he snorted slightly.

"I confess I went to him … before the wedding," he told her and she smiled at him.

"Did you do everything he told you?" she asked him teasingly and he slapped her bottom lightly.

"Not quite everything," he said and she raised her brows slightly.

"There was more?" she sounded incredulous and laughed at her expression.

"There was one other thing, but I wasn't brave enough to do it," he told her.

"And now?" she asked.

"And now I'm desperate to do it," he said, meeting her eyes, "but I would hate to get it wrong"

"You worry too much," she told him, "every time you touch me I feel like I will burst into flame … every time you kiss me, every time I am with you … it's a wonder it doesn't kill me."

He had no response for that so he let his hand come to her hips and encourage her to roll over onto her back again. Amy blinked up at him, her arms flung almost lazily above her head and her hair splayed out over the blanket. Robb took a deep, calming breath then before he allowed one of his hands to trail down between her breasts and down her stomach, lingering low down on it. She sighed softly and he let his thumb brush down between her legs before he let both hands rest on her upper thighs to encourage her to part her legs. He knelt between them then, looking down on her as her chest rose and fell, his thumbs rubbing over the taught flesh of her thigh. She stayed still, making no comment as he spread her legs wider and lowered his mouth down to kiss the inside of her thigh. He kissed her there again, moving higher and higher up, allowing his tongue to caress her and his teeth to lightly graze at her. Amy couldn't help but moan softly, the combination of his kisses and nips and the delicious roughness of his stubble rubbing against her skin had desire pooling between her thighs at once.

Robb took another deep breath before he moved his head the last few inches so he could press his lips between her legs. He could feel her wet on his lips and he heard her sharp intake of breath, the sound of it encouraging him to slowly let his tongue glide against her. She gasped again, a surprised cry leaving her mouth and he became surer in what he was doing, kissing between her thighs the way he would kiss her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore every fraction he could reach. Amy's hands came down to fist in his hair and he squeezed her thigh lightly before he let his tongue slip inside her. She almost convulsed beneath him then, a wanton moan leaving her mouth as her back arched up into him, her grip on his hair almost painful as she seemed to try and press him even further into her. "I love you," he groaned against her warmth and the vibration of his voice against her had her so close she could barely breath. She almost whined his name then, bucking her hips up against him and he allowed his tongue to circle that perfect little bud. Her voice was begging him to finish her, begging him to bring her that sweet release and he couldn't refuse her. His mouth wrapped around that little bud and he sucked and caressed at it with his tongue until her trembling body arched up into him once more before falling limp against the blanket with a final moan of pleasure.

He allowed himself to remain where he was for a moment so he could savour the sweet taste of her that was like nothing else in the world. Her grip on his hair slackened and all he could hear was the light chatter of the birds and her ragged breathing. After another moment he shifted his head up, slowly crawling along her body and pressing kisses up her stomach and peppering them across her rapidly rising chest before he reached her neck and allowed his body to press down against hers, his head nestled in the crook of it. Her arms came tightly around him then, her head turning so she could press a kiss to his forehead as she moved her legs to entangle with his. "I love you," she murmured against his skin and he smiled widely before placing a lingering kiss to her neck. "I don't want today to end," he told her and she tightened her arms even more tightly around him in response. "It has to," she said softly, "but then we have tomorrow, and forever … I will never stop loving you."

"I don't know how I got this lucky," he breathed, lifting his head up so he could look into her eyes.

"_We,"_ she corrected him and he smiled widely before pressing his lips to hers again.

"I would say today has been perfect but every day with you has been that way," he murmured.

"Do you think it will ever fade?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head, his eyes so honest and intent on hers that she could only believe him.

"No," she agreed softly as he shifted his hips slightly so he could slip inside her again.

She gasped out against his lips as he began to roll his hips agonisingly slowly, his nose coming to nudge against hers before he leant in even further to kiss her again. Amy let her hands run firmly up and down his back, her legs drawing up around his waist so he could push even deeper inside her. She hummed out in pleasure, the noise swallowed up by his mouth on hers as her toes curled, digging into the muscles of his thighs. Robb refused to quicken their pace, savouring every second of being inside her, of being as one with her. It felt so good and right and as though this was what the Gods had made them for; to be together. He needed to breathe, dragging his lips regretfully from hers so he could draw in more breath before he moved his lips down to smother her neck with wet kisses. Her nails clenched in his back then and she rocked her hips up as best she could under his weight, meeting his torturously slow pace as she moaned out into his ear.

He lifted his head up then, his eyes roaming over every fraction of her face as she climbed towards the peak of her pleasure. He wanted to watch her as she had watched him, he wanted to see her beautiful face as she fell over the edge. Her eyes fluttered open as though she could sense him looking at her and they didn't move from his as her brow creased and her lips parted slightly as sharp, desperate breaths came quickly from her. She bit down gently on her bottom lip then to stifle a moan as he pushed himself as deep as he could go, repeating the action on the next movement. An almost pained look crossed her face then as she cried out loudly, her eyes closing again as she tilted her head back, beads of sweat forming along her forehead and her upper lip. Her thighs tightened around his waist as she began closing in around him and he quickened his pace ever so slightly, each deep thrust causing a breathless cry to leave her lips. She was done. Spent in the next moment, her nails unclenching from the skin of his back and her eyes opening again as she lay there beneath him with her lips still parted slightly, gasping air into her lungs as he rocked himself to his own blissful end.

Robb captured her top lip between his own then and sucked on it for a moment so he could taste the tang of the sweat that had built up above it. She moaned her appreciation at his action, smiling up at him when he pulled back a short way. "I wasn't expecting that," she told him honestly and he smiled widely. "I couldn't resist you," he replied, moving his hands up to cup her face tenderly in his hands. "I wasn't complaining," she said in a teasing tone and he laughed lightly before he lifted his hips and slid from her with a slight groan. "You looked so beautiful," he breathed, allowing his finger to lightly brush down her cheek, his eyes back on hers again. "So did you," she whispered, her own hand sliding round from his back and coming to caress his rough cheek. He exhaled deeply under her touch, his eyes closing in satisfaction before he turned his head to press a firm kiss to her palm. "You've made me the happiest man alive Amy," he told her then, meeting her eyes again; "I don't ever want to spend a single day without you."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I told you it was basically smut ... hey ho, they did say the 'L' word at least. Part three next, hope you like it!

:)


	25. Doubt

**A/N: **Part three is here! Just a quick note to let you all know I'm away with work for two weeks come tomorrow. I will _try _and update my stories while I'm away but it might not be possible. Fingers crossed!

**ItsLiz: **I usually go with canon to a certain degree which is why I want to really move away from it in this fic. Glad you're approving! Also glad you like the choice for Amy, I can totally see them together too! Haha, yes indeed, Robb is a typical man but Amy doesn't seem to mind very much ;) and yes, they love each other (okay so they have for a while, but now they knoooow!) Thank you again!

**FAndomlifeCRazy101: **Thank you very much - here is the start to part three!

**unnamedvisitor: **That is certainly one word for it ;) Thank you, glad you thought it was romantic! Glad you've enjoyed part two but here is part three - hopefully you'll enjoy it just as much!

Right-ho, just to let you know there is a time jump but you should be able to figure it out from the Robb/Amy interactions at the start of the chapter!

Okay, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Part III**

* * *

**Doubt**

* * *

Amy mumbled in incoherent pleasure as Robb stirred her awake by kissing his way up her back, his body coming to press down against hers as he brushed her hair away from her neck. "Happy name day," he murmured in her ear before pressing a kiss just behind it as she opened her eyes properly. "Very happy," she mumbled in amusement as she felt his hardness pressing into the small of her back, wriggling her bottom against him and giggling slightly as he groaned in response. Robb merely kissed at her neck again in his own response, his hand roaming down over her bottom before moving it between her legs. She breathed in sharply as he slid his fingers against her, her body responding to him in an instant as she pushed her hips up off the bed to give him better access to her. He shifted his own hips up then, replacing his fingers with his length and rubbing himself between her legs. She moaned out and pushed her hips back even further towards him. He took her hint and gripped her hips, pulling her slowly back onto his length.

When he was buried inside her she shifted her body slightly so she could rest on her knees before rocking her hips back and forth onto him. He groaned out his approval of her movement, one of his hands coming to slide down her back as she quickened her pace, stifling her moans of pleasure into the pillow that she kept her arms tightly clenched around. Robb tangled his hand in the hair at the base of her neck, the other kept tightly around her hip to aid her in her quickening pace. She was practically smothering herself with the pillow now as her movement had her face pressing harder and harder into it. In the next moment she had to turn her head to the side as she gasped out sharply for air, Robb tugging slightly on her hair as their perfect rhythm had them both almost spent. Gods she still couldn't get enough, never get enough of him. His hand slipped between her legs again then and she cried out sharply as he began rubbing his thumb in hard circles against her. In the next instant lights popped behind her eyes and she felt him release into her as she cried out his name, breathing hard as he draped his body over her back.

"Gods I love you," he murmured between kisses as he let his lips travel up her back.

"I love you," she gasped out, her grip on the pillow finally slackening.

"Gods Amy," he practically groaned as he slid out of her and rolled back onto his side of the bed.

"Was that my name day gift?" she asked him teasingly, shifting herself onto his chest.

"If you like," he grinned at her and she giggled, swirling her fingers in patterns in the hair on his chest.

"Very much," she smiled back, pressing her lips to his for a moment.

"I have a proper gift for you," he told her when she pulled away.

"Is that right?" she raised her brow expectantly.

"How would you like to go back to the Rock?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"Truly?" she asked him.

"Truly," he confirmed, "it is all set with my parents and yours"

"How have you managed to keep this a secret from me?" she asked him incredulously.

"With cooperation from my co-conspirators," he grinned.

"So my uncle Tyrion is back then?" she questioned him.

"Aye, he's back," he confirmed and her eyes lit up as a wide smile stretched across her face.

"I can't believe it!" she said delightedly, "Oh Gods, I cannot wait!"

"Good," he smiled up at her happily, "because we leave in two days."

* * *

The day before they were due to leave Amy found herself alone in their chambers as her moon's blood arrived. There, it had come again, just as it had every month despite the fact that she and Robb made love nearly every day. Sometimes more than once a day. She swallowed hard and tried not to be too disappointed. Robb had made no mention of children but it was always something that played on the back of her mind. Others whispered too, especially the maids. She had overheard them more than once speculating about why she was not yet with child. Amy knew she should know better than to listen to them but she couldn't help it. As much as she tried to put it to the back of her mind she couldn't help that little needle of disappointment and doubt when her bleeding would arrive right on schedule each month. Robb never uttered a word but she couldn't help but wonder if he was secretly thinking about it, secretly harbouring his own doubts over why she was not yet with child. She took a deep shuddering breath then and tried her best not to think about the fact that something could be wrong with her. Tears stung her eyes before she could stop them and she angrily brushed them away as she heard the door opening.

She kept herself turned away from Robb, preoccupying herself with folding some more of her dresses up and placing them in her trunk. Hopefully he would just leave her to it and she would have a few minutes to compose herself properly. There was no such luck, his hands came to rest on her waist, his lips nuzzling against her neck in a way that usually drove her wild for him. Right at that moment though she just wanted him to leave her alone and she felt awful for even thinking it. He must have sensed her reluctance as his lips soon left her neck, pressing instead to her temple, his arms coming more tightly around her and pulling her back against him. "What's wrong?" he murmured against her skin and she shook her head, forcing a smile to her face.

"Nothing," she told him, "my bleeding has come is all … it's just uncomfortable"

"Is that really all?" he persisted as she wriggled out of his arms and went back to resume her packing.

"What else?" she asked him in a bright tone that sounded more than a little forced.

"Amy, look at me," he urged her softly and she felt the tears stinging at her eyes again; "Amy," he caught hold of her wrist and gently turned her around to face him; "what is it?"

"We've been married for nearly a year," she stated.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Does it not bother you? Worry you even?" she asked him.

"Why should us being married for a year worry me?" he frowned at her.

"No … not that," she shook her head, "I'm still not with child Robb"

"Oh Amy," understanding flooded his features then and it only served to make her want to cry even more.

"I ought to be with child, we make love almost every day," she said, a tear escaping her now.

"When the time is right we will be blessed," he said, raising his hand up to brush the tear away.

"Does it not bother you?" she persisted.

"We are young," he said, gripping her shoulders tightly; "we have years ahead of us for children"

"But …" she started.

"Am I not enough for you?" he asked her teasingly.

"You know you are," she managed a smile, "but I _want_ us to have a family, it's my duty to give you children"

"Forget about duty," he shook his head, "it is not your duty to do anything. I love you Amy, trust me … when the Gods see fit they will bless us with a child"

"Do you really think so?" she asked him, her eyes wide and shining.

"Yes," he nodded before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"And you're truly not disappointed that I'm not pregnant yet?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

"I could never be disappointed in you," he said incredulously, "you mean the world to me Amy and nothing will ever change that."

* * *

The horses were being saddled up and Robb seemed to be in deep conversation with his father so Amy took the opportunity to speak with Lady Stark. Her good-mother was stood on her own, her other children having drifted just far enough for Amy to be sure that their conversation wouldn't be overheard. Robb had done his best to reassure her but there were still doubts nagging at the back of Amy's mind and she needed someone to help clear them away. "Are you all set?" Lady Stark asked her as she walked into earshot and she nodded her head, glancing around to make sure again that no one would overhear them. "Is something wrong Amella?" her good-mother asked then and Amy took a deep breath as she came to a halt in front of her. "I don't know," Amy shook her head and in an instant Lady Stark had put her arm about her shoulders and guided her even further away from any prying eyes and ears. "What is it?" she asked her kindly as they stood under the blacksmith's awning.

"I …" Amy glanced over towards Robb before she answered, "I'm worried about … about not being with child yet"

"I see," Lady Stark said, her eyes warm and full of concern.

"It has been nearly a year," Amy said then.

"These things take time," she said reassuringly and Amy swallowed hard.

"This much time though?" Amy asked her, "When he beds me nearly every night?"

"Amella you shouldn't be fretting about this at your age, you are still young. Children are hard work, enjoy the time you and Robb have just for yourselves while you still can because you will never get it back. Gods … Ned and I never even had it. Robb was born before he even came back from the war, all we have ever been is parents." Lady Stark told her.

"I want a baby Lady Stark," Amy told her, "I want to share that with Robb; I want us to have a family"

"You will," she said firmly, "and don't let any gossiping maids let you think any differently"

"How do you -?" Amy started.

"They gossiped plenty when Ned and I returned with Robb. It was over a year before I fell pregnant with Sansa and they relished in sharing tales about me with one another," she smiled.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" Amy asked her desperately.

"Don't fret," she told her firmly, "that is the worst thing you can do. If you work yourself up about this you will only put stress on your body and make it even less likely that you will conceive. Relax, continue on as you have been doing and you will be blessed Amy, I promise you."

Amy could only nod and her good-mother came to fold her into her reassuring arms for a long moment and she allowed her words to sink in, determining to do as she had bid her. Lady Stark had had five children, surely she of all people knew what she was talking about. Robb shouted over then and she knew that it was time for them to leave and so she murmured her thanks to Lady Stark before pulling away from her and sending a smile to her husband. She walked towards him then, her good-mother following on after her. "Are you ready?" he asked as she approached him and she nodded. "Yes of course," she smiled, "I just need to finish my goodbyes."

"Enjoy yourselves," Lord Stark smiled at her then and she nodded.

"Thank you Lord Stark," she smiled back at him and he clasped his hand on her shoulder for a moment.

"Write when you arrive," Lady Stark implored them, embracing Robb for a moment.

"We will," Robb promised as he pulled away from his mother.

"Make sure you keep Theon on his toes at the boards," Amy smiled at Arya then.

"I will," Arya grinned and the two of them embraced tightly for a moment.

"Goodbye Amella, Robb," Sansa said then, her smile clearly more for her brother than Amy.

"Goodbye," Amy smiled, the action slightly forced before she shifted her attention to Bran.

"I'm so jealous, is it true there's going to be a tourney?" Bran asked them.

"I have no idea," Amy laughed, noticing that Robb shot him a warning look.

"Goodbye Bran," he said slightly menacingly then and his younger brother looked rather sheepish.

"We'll see you all soon," Amy smiled, "goodbye Rickon"

The shy little boy peered around his mother's skirts then and met Amy's eyes. She smiled reassuringly at him and in the next instant he had come forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She did her best to hide her astonishment at his sudden display of affection, Rickon didn't usually have more than two words to say to her. Amy let her own arms come tightly around him then for a long moment before she pushed him back slightly and bent down to press a kiss to the top of his head. "I'll miss you Amy," he said in a tiny voice then and her heart felt like it would burst. "We will be back before you know it, I promise," she smiled at him and he nodded shyly, looking reassured as he backed away towards his mother and father again.

"Right then," Robb smiled, "we'll see you all in a few months. Come on Amy, we'd best go."

* * *

Robb lay with Amy cradled against his chest, his body still entwined completely with hers as she slept against him, her warm breath tickling at his chest. They were a week into their journey to the Rock and staying at yet another inn in a tiny chamber that barely had room to squeeze in the single bed they were sharing. Not that he minded so very much having to share such a small space with her, their journey had become most enjoyable after her moon's blood had passed. He sighed a little heavily then, Amy was desperate for them to conceive and it was only in the last days that he had realised it. For the past year he had been caught up in a continuous state of bliss with her, barely realising how much time had passed since they had wed. He had had no idea that with each month that passed she grew more and more worried that she had not fallen pregnant and he wished she had spoken to him about it before instead of winding herself up into a state of panic. Truthfully, if Amy told him she was with child he would be beyond thrilled, but the fact that it had not happened yet truly didn't bother him. Amy was more than enough for him for now, and they were still so young. A baby would change their lives forever and he wasn't sure he was quite ready to let go of the bliss they shared. It wasn't up to him though, it was up to the Gods. Either way, he hoped Amy would stop agonizing over it, her constant worry would do them no good.

She shifted slightly in his arms then and he turned his head so he could press a kiss to the top of her head before looking towards the window. Through the slight gap in the drapes he could see that the sun had come up and he sighed heavily, the sounds of early risers now greeting his ears. He supposed they ought to get up soon and break their fast before continuing on with their journey. It had taken Amy three weeks to journey from Casterly Rock to Winterfell and he was hopeful that they would make it in that time, perhaps even a little sooner. Amy stirred again then and he smiled slightly as she let out that familiar, frustrated little noise that always seemed to come from her when she woke in the mornings. He placed another kiss to her head and she sighed heavily, her fingernails clenching slightly in his chest before she turned her own head and pressed a kiss above his heart.

"Morning," he told her then, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Is it?" she mumbled into his chest and he chuckled slightly, running his fingertips up and down her spine gently.

"The sun has definitely risen," he confirmed and she huffed irritably before pushing away from his chest, his length finally slipping from her and he couldn't help but groan. She fixed those beautiful eyes on him then that looked rather green in the dim light of the tiny chamber, a small smile playing about her lips. In the next moment she bent her head to kiss him, his mind spinning as ever it did when her perfect lips worked with his.

It was his turn to grumble in frustration when she pulled away and climbed off him and out of the bed, arching her back as she stretched her body awake. He couldn't help but stare at her as she turned her attention to the trunk her clothes were placed in, sifting through them to try and find something to wear. Now they were heading further south the temperature around them seemed to be growing warmer by the day and Robb was certain that he would soon have to discard his leather doublet as they rode on. Amy had told him she would have some cotton clothing made for him when they reached the Rock so he would be more comfortable but until then he would just have to live with what he had. He blinked slowly at her as she continued looking through her collection of dresses, his eyes narrowing as she showed no sign of actually covering up her nakedness. Already he wanted her and her just standing there like that was making it a thousand times worse.

"Either choose a dress to put on or get back in this bed right now," he finally said.

"Do we really have time for your lust this morning husband? We ought to set off soon," she replied.

"You're teasing me," he concluded and he could see she was trying to hide her smile.

"Would I?" she asked innocently, but he wasn't fooled by her tone.

"Yes you would," he said grumpily and he saw her smile widen even more.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked him, turning to face him and holding up a pale blue dress that looked as though it were made of light, airy material.

"Lovely," he told her, barely giving the dress a second glance before roaming his eyes all over her bare body.

"But then … there is this one," she said, setting the blue one aside and picking up a jade green one that he could tell was particularly low cut.

"Lovely," he repeated and a knowing smile came to play about her lips.

"You don't care do you?" she said, fixing her eyes on his.

"Of course I do," he protested and her smile only widened.

"What colour was my dress yesterday?" she asked him and he blinked slowly at her.

"I … it was … uhm …" he frowned as he tried to remember, the only images coming to mind those of her naked astride him, rocking pleasure through every part of him.

"You're hopeless," she rolled her eyes at him, setting the green dress aside and tugging a light shift out of her trunk, pulling it up over her head.

"If I answer correctly will you come back to bed?" he asked her then.

"Perhaps," she smiled, reaching back for the green dress, deciding it would be more comfortable for riding in.

"Was it grey?" he asked as she wrapped the dress around her and began working on the ties.

"No," she replied.

"Pink?" he tried and she snorted.

"No," she said again, arranging her skirts around her.

"Red?" he asked almost desperately and she laughed at him as she picked up the brush to run through her hair.

"It was yellow," she told him.

"Damn it," he cursed.

"You were wearing black yesterday," she told him as she set the brush down, "and the day before, and the day before that."

"You have too many dresses," he told her as she walked slowly to the side of the bed.

"I have to look my best for my husband," she smiled, "even if he doesn't notice."

"I notice," he frowned and she bent down to kiss at his creased brow.

"Just not the colour, hmm?" she murmured against his skin.

"Come back to bed," he whispered.

"I'm dressed now," she said, pressing another kiss to his brow before moving away.

"Damn it Amy, you really are a tease," he growled at her.

"Can you not hold on till the next stop?" she asked him with raised brows as she moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked her in return.

"To break my fast, I'm rather starved," she replied.

"You're not the only one," he said grumpily, shoving the covers off himself and climbing out of bed.

"You are hardly starved Robb Stark," she told him firmly, "merely greedy."

* * *

They had to stay out in the open one night as they drew closer to Casterly Rock. The inn they were supposed to stay in was all boarded up and Robb had cursed, apologising over and over to Amy. They had canvas with them but there was no make-shift bed, all they had were furs to wrap themselves up in. She hadn't minded though, seeing it more as an adventure than anything else and that had made him feel slightly better. He was out by the fire now as the men cooked dinner over it. All of them seemed in high spirits and Amy wrapped one of the furs around her and approached them, Robb sending her an apologetic smile as she approached. "Dinner will not be long me Lady," one of the men told her as she came to Robb's side and she smiled at him. "Wonderful," she said, "it smells lovely, what is it?"

"One of the men caught rabbit," Robb told her, "Grey Wind found boar but he was not for sharing."

"Greedy like his master," Amy told him with a raised brow and several of the men sniggered.

"Cheek," he muttered under his breath, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his side where she snuggled happily.

"How much further?" she asked him.

"We should come across Wayfarer's Rest tomorrow, after that likely a few more days," he replied.

"I can't wait to see the sea again," she smiled wistfully and he turned his head to kiss her temple in response.

The men were dishing out the food in the next moment and Robb released her from his clutches and moved to get two bowls of the thick broth for them. There were a few stale bread rolls left and Robb took one of those too for them to split in half. The men could fight over the rest. Amy smiled at him as he came back towards her, shrugging the furs from around her shoulders, feeling far too warm now she was out by the fire. She spread them out near the dancing flames and sat down on them, leaving enough space for Robb to sit down next to her. He was with her in the next moment, handing her dinner to her which she took with thanks and a smile. They ate in silence for a long while, Amy vaguely listening to the conversation of the men near-by. They seemed to be in high spirits and she was glad of it. Hopefully they would enjoy the Rock and not find it a burden having to accompany her and Robb. "Are you alright?" Robb asked her after a moment and she nodded her head, swallowing down her mouthful.

"I'm perfectly well," she said when her mouth was empty again.

"Good," he said, a smile lighting up his face.

"It will be so different, sleeping under the stars," she smiled back and he nodded.

"I'm sorry about the inn," he said.

"I wasn't complaining," she assured him, "besides, it was hardly your fault."

"It's just for tonight," he said and she smiled, leaning her head down against his shoulder.

"I think it might be rather nice," she said, "like the night before our wedding, laying there under the stars."

"It feels like yesterday," he smiled, laying his own head down against hers.

"I love you Robb Stark," she sighed happily then and his smile widened.

"I love you too Amy Stark," he responded and she snuggled herself even closer to him at his words; "always and forever."

* * *

**A/N: **We'll be arriving at the Rock next chapter for those who are (im)patiently waiting!

Hopefully I will update soon, but really depends on work/wifi situation. One thing is for sure it will only be a few weeks break at the most!

:)


	26. Reunited

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry if I worried any of you with the whole Amy/baby thing. Really it's just a plot device that she isn't pregnant yet. I mean, can you really imagine Robb taking her back to the Rock if she was pregnant or just had a baby? There's nothing to worry about (I did mean to reassure you in my A/N at the end of the last chapter but I plain forgot, so sorry!) Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**unnamed guest: **Thank you, glad you thought it was the perfect start to the new part. Questions about Tyrion should be answered (somewhat) in this chapter, and of course Jaime, Lana and Tywin are back. I can promise a Tywin/Robb scene but you shall have to be patient for a few more updates. I'm also planning a chapter entirely from Tywin's POV later on ;) As for the children thing, see my A/N above, sorry if I worried you there! Thank you so much again, hope you enjoy the new update!

**dhh:** Other reviewers who were concerned about Amy questioned me in a polite and non-aggressive manner, perhaps you could take a leaf out of their book? I have not once said that Amy is infertile, because she isn't. Just because she hasn't had a baby yet it doesn't mean she won't. Quite frankly your review was rude. Sorry you're "so disappointed" with such an "utterly boring" story line, but I'm rather disappointed with the "review" you left. I can only hope since you're "done" with my story that you can at least be a little kinder to others if you comment on their work.

**FAndomlifeCRazy101: **Thank you, glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this one too!

**Guest: **Hi there, you commented on chapter one but I was a bit confused since you were asking where Steffon is? If you are still reading then he will make an appearance in a few chapters time!

Right-ho folks, on with the chapter!

:)

* * *

**Reunited**

* * *

The full force of Casterly Rock hit him as they rounded the next corner and came out of the thicket of trees. They had come through Oxcross an hour before and Amy had told him it was just over an hours ride to the Rock from there. He had expected to glimpse it sooner but there always seemed to be something in the way, whether it be mountain or trees. Now there was nothing in his way and all he could do was stare at the gigantic expanse of stone. He understood now why Amy missed this place as he stared up at the thick walls, the seemingly hundreds of turrets and thousands of windows that seemed to shimmer in the bright sunshine. It was a towering expanse, such a commanding presence on the horizon. His eyes slid away then, slid to the vast, never-ending sea of blue that he knew Amy missed so much and he smiled in slight awe, understanding well enough why she would miss such a thing. It was beautiful. His eyes went to her then and he saw the smile on her own face as she gazed up at her family home that was coming steadily close to them. She turned her head then, as though sensing his eyes on her and her smile widened.

"What do you think?" she asked him softly.

"Incredible," he told her honestly and she beamed at him.

"You see that tower there?" she pointed to the one that looked like the biggest to him.

"Yes," he replied.

"That's where the family reside," she told him, "aside from my grandfather, he has one of his own," she continued, pointing at a smaller tower near the first.

"And what about guests?" he asked her teasingly.

"I think we count as family," she rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

"Will your father not give us separate chambers?" he continued and she shook her head exasperatedly.

"He can try," she said and he laughed again at her dark tone of voice.

"I rather like the idea of you stealing into my chambers in the dead of night to have your wicked way with me," he said lowly, grinning at the light blush that rose up on her cheeks.

"I'm sure you do," she said lightly, "but then … what if we were caught?"

"Doubtless your father would string me up," he said and she snorted, "but doubtless it would be worth it."

"You have a vivid imagination Robb," she said in amusement then.

"Is that really so hard to imagine?" he countered.

"You're my husband, not some lustful squire hell-bent on stealing my virtue," she said.

"Did that happen?" he asked and she leant over to swat at his arm.

"No it did not!" she exclaimed and he laughed again at her scandalised tone.

"I'll bet more than one of them thought about it," he said.

"Well not one acted on it if they did," she said.

"Wise men," he smiled, thinking of her father's reaction if any man so much as looked for too long in her direction.

Amy merely shook her head at him and turned her attention back to the Rock then and Robb did the same. He imagined they would be riding up to the gate in mere minutes and he swallowed hard. He wasn't too nervous about seeing Amy's parents again, especially not her mother, but he couldn't deny that the thought of meeting her grandfather made him nervous. Tywin Lannister, the most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms so they said. Robb wasn't sure what to make of him. While Amy seemed to love him very much she was always a lot vaguer when it came to talking about him than when she spoke of her parents or her uncle. He was very much looking forward to meeting Tyrion, Amy's voice was always laced with excitement when she spoke about him and from her stories he could imagine that he was immensely good fun to be around.

The gates were looming closer now and he turned to look at the men, all of whom seemed to be gazing up at the Rock with incredulous expressions on their faces. Robb smiled slightly and wondered if that was what he had looked like when he'd first set eyes on it. The gates clanked up surprisingly quickly as he approached and the guards at the gatehouse all came out to bow to them, a few calling up a greeting to Amy. She beamed at them and waved and Robb could see in their eyes just how dazzled they were by her action. Not that he could blame them, she still stunned him and he had been married to her for a year. Through the tunnel of rock they went for a moment before coming out into a small courtyard. Thankfully Amy took the lead then, guiding them down an alleyway that was likely wide enough that two carts could be pulled along it side by side with ease. They were approaching what Robb imagined was the main keep and his thoughts were confirmed in the next moment as the doors were opened, several people filing out. Amy quickened her pace slightly then and he followed suit, pulling up when she did and dismounting at once. He came to her side and helped her down, her hand slipping into the crook of his arm as they walked towards where her parents were waiting.

He wondered why she did not run straight to them and embrace them the way she had at Winterfell but then his eyes caught the older man stood next to them. That, he assumed, must be her grandfather. He swallowed hard, bowing before those stood to greet them as Amy dropped down into an elegant curtsey, her hand not leaving his arm. When they straightened up again she let go of his arm and this time she did move to embrace her mother. "Gods I've missed you, I'm so glad to be here again," he heard her say, her voice rather muffled in the embrace she was receiving. "Stark," her father greeted him, a small smile playing about his lips as he held his hand out to him. Robb took it and wondered if her father was deliberately trying to crush his bones, he smiled despite it and thankfully Ser Jaime soon let go as it was his turn to greet Amy. "It's lovely to see you again Robb," her mother smiled warmly at him then and he had no qualms about taking the hand she extended. "And you, my Lady," he smiled back at her, pressing a light kiss to the back of her hand before he let it go again.

"Amella," he turned at the new voice, seeing Amy turn towards her grandfather and take a few steps closer to him. He moved himself a little, not sure which Lannister man he wanted to be nearer to at this point, watching Tywin greet Amy carefully. Tywin reached a hand up to gently take Amy's chin and tilt her head slightly and Robb seemed to hold his breath. In the next moment a small smile graced the older man's features and he felt instant relief. "The North agrees with you," he stated, "or perhaps it is your husband?" he continued, his eyes flickering to Robb, something that almost looked like amusement dancing in them. "Perhaps both," Amy said then and Robb knew even though he couldn't see her face that she was smiling. "Perhaps both," her grandfather agreed then, pecking her lightly on the cheek before he took a few steps towards Robb and held out his hand. "We meet at last young Stark," he said, his eyes searching as he looked Robb over. "It's a pleasure my Lord," Robb said courteously, taking the hand he offered. Like Ser Jaime, Tywin squeezed rather hard but again Robb smiled and thankfully he let go after a few moments.

"Where is uncle Tyrion?" Amy asked in a confused tone then and Robb moved his attention back to her. "That is a very good question," her father replied and Robb saw a rather exasperated look in his eyes. "He went out to Lannisport with a few guards and squires yesterday evening to celebrate his coming nuptials," her mother sighed, "and he has not been seen since."

"Oh," Amy said, disappointment evident in that one simple word.

"Likely he is sleeping it off in a stable somewhere," her father said.

"He will be back before dinner tonight I'm sure," her mother said soothingly.

"I do hope so," Amy said, "has his betrothed arrived yet?"

"She will arrive from Sarsfield in a few days," it was her grandfather who answered her.

"How lovely," Amy smiled, "is he excited?"

"You will have to ask him that," her father said.

"We ought to get you two settled in the keep," her mother said then, "your men will be well taken care of, and the stable boys will see to the horses. Come."

* * *

Amy smiled in amusement from where she was reclining back on the sofa as Robb came in from the adjoining washroom, the look of wonder still evident in his eyes. His blue orbs had almost fallen from his head when they had stepped into the chambers they would be occupying for the duration of their stay. Her mother and father had put them in guest chambers to her surprise, thinking that perhaps they would be glad of the additional space. Amy wasn't entirely sure why they needed a separate living area and an extra bed chamber but she didn't question it. She forgot all about the chambers then as Robb came closer to her, a most familiar look in his deep, blue eyes. A smile graced her lips then as she shifted her legs so he could sit down next to her before laying them in his lap. "What do you think?" she asked after a moment, her eyes fixed on him. "I'm not sure why we need so much space," he said honestly and she smiled. "I'm sure we will find a use for it," she said lightly and he fixed his gaze on her, the look of lust in his eyes intensifying.

She let out a little surprised cry in the next moment as he suddenly grabbed at her legs, moving his body swiftly so he came between them, slowly easing the material of her dress up inch by inch. His rough hands felt so good on her bare skin and she exhaled deeply in satisfaction, leaning further back into the cushions of the sofa. He moved his body so he could lean over her then, his lips coming to kiss the exposed flesh of her breasts as his hands wandered up her thighs. She sighed in satisfaction, a small murmur of pleasure leaving her lips as his own worked their way up to her neck and towards her jawline. His hand came to cup between her legs then and she gasped, his mouth covering hers in the next moment, kissing her deeply as his hand began to move against her in the way that always had her craving him in an instant. It felt like fire between her legs as Robb continued his motions and in the next moment she arched her back up into him as he slid two fingers inside her. She moaned into his mouth as he began to rock them in and out of her agonisingly slowly. Gods she wanted him. Needed him.

She let her own hands trail down his chest, loosening the ties on his shirt as she went. When she reached the laces of his breeches he groaned out, the feel of it vibrating in her mouth making her crave him even more. Just as she made to unlace him a knock sounded on the door and their lips moved from one another's at once. "Oh not now," Amy practically whined, her stomach coiled in knots as Robb's fingers continued to move; "not now … not now …" She moved to push Robb away but he pinned her in place, his fingers moving faster and she had to bury her head against his shoulder to stifle her moan. Another knock sounded at the door then as Robb's thumb circled around her bud, her head spinning as he pushed her closer and closer. "Just a moment!" Robb called out, his other hand clamping in the hair at the base of her neck to keep her pressed against his shoulder to stifle her moans. Amy clenched her own hands in his curls, her stomach so tight now it was painful as he pushed her right to the very brink, her world collapsing down around her in the next moment. Robb's hand unclenched from her hair then as his fingers slipped from her, her own hands releasing him so she could collapse down against the cushions again, breathing hard.

Robb shifted up and away from her then, sending her a wink and a cheeky grin as he righted his shirt and went towards the door. "Robb wait!" she hissed at him, finally managing to pull herself up, furiously righting her skirts as she tried to arrange herself on the sofa in a manner that didn't tell their visitor that her husband had just utterly satisfied her moments before. He opened the door then and she shifted again, her hand quickly trying to right her hair. "Forgive the intrusion my Lord, my Lady Lannister thought you would be in need of refreshment." It was a maid. Thank the Gods for that, she had been half expecting her father. "Thank you," Robb said, "I think we are indeed in need of refreshment," he continued, his eyes dancing with amusement as he set them on her. "I will trouble you no longer my Lord, my Lady," she curtseyed to them both once she had set the tray down and went for the door again. Both Amy and Robb let out a burst of relieved laughter when she closed the door behind her, Robb collapsing down on the sofa next to her. "Gods, part of me thought that was your father," he voiced her own thoughts then as he ran a hand through his hair. "So did I," she agreed, contemplating him for a moment before smacking his thigh playfully; "you are a bad man Robb Stark."

* * *

Tyrion hadn't returned for dinner and Amy was irked as she walked back down the hallways towards the guest chambers. Robb's fingers laced firmly with hers didn't even soothe her irritation as her mind worked furiously. Her mother had been full of reassuring words but Amy hadn't been convinced, she had seen the look her father and grandfather shared and it filled her with unease. Something was wrong. They were keeping something from her she just knew it but she had known better than to confront them. She was a woman grown now, not some petulant child, and so she had kept her mouth shut during dinner as was proper, and quietly seethed over her uncle's absence. Robb had noticed her irritation but he too had said nothing, merely keeping a firm grip over her hand whenever they had not been eating. She was thankful for that, even if she wasn't that sure it had helped all that much. When they rounded the next corner she stopped dead, her eyes widening. "Uncle Tyrion!" she burst out in the next moment, dropping Robb's hand and practically running towards him.

His own eyes lit up, a grin on his face as she dropped down to her knees and embraced him fiercely. "I've missed you so much, I cannot believe how long it has been!" she exclaimed as he held her back tightly. "I've missed you my dear," he murmured back, "you must forgive me for not being here when you arrived." She pulled back then to look at him. Really look at him. He was still smiling but there was something in his eyes that she didn't like the look of. It almost looked like sadness and it made her frown slightly. "No matter," she said gently, "you're here now, that's all that matters."

"Yes, here I am," he agreed, "and here you are. And here … this must be the husband …"

"This is Robb," Amy confirmed, rising up to her feet again and ushering him closer.

"Robb Stark, a pleasure," Tyrion said, his eyes roving over the pair of them.

"The pleasure is mine my Lord," Robb smiled.

"Tyrion is fine," he waved his hand dismissively, "come now lovebirds, won't you share a drink with me so I can probe you for your secret to a happy marriage …"

"Gladly uncle Tyrion," Amy agreed with a slight laugh as they followed him down the hallway to his own chambers.

Amy still thought there was something slightly off about her uncle as he bid them sit down while he went to pour them some wine. He had always been fond of large measures but he was filling the glasses to the brim. Amy glanced at Robb then with a tiny frown on her face to which he raised his eyebrows slightly. She shrugged one of her shoulders slightly and he cocked his head to one side. A little smile adorned her face for a moment then, mirrored in his own expression. She was still amazed every day that she could have a conversation with him without uttering a word. Tyrion came towards them then and handed them both a glass almost overflowing with red. Amy thanked him, as did Robb and Tyrion moved back towards the side table to pick up his own glass. "To a family reunited," he declared, raising his glass, "and the new addition," he inclined his glass and head to Robb before raising his glass to his lips. Amy followed suit and shuddered slightly, the taste of the Northern wine familiar yet unexpected. Again she shared a look with Robb and he frowned slightly.

"Northern wine," he commented and she was glad he had mentioned it so she didn't have to. Tyrion had never been one to drink such strong wine.

"Yes," Tyrion confirmed, taking a large gulp, "I thought it would make you feel at home."

"How thoughtful," Robb said with a smile that Amy tried to copy.

"You don't look pleased my dear," Tyrion said; "would you prefer some Arbor Gold?"

"This is fine," she said, "I have grown rather used to Northern wine in the past year, though I am surprised to see you take such a liking to it."

"Amazing what can change in such a time apart," he said, draining his glass now.

"Are you excited about meeting your betrothed?" Amy tried then as Tyrion poured himself another large measure.

"Geanna Sarsfield," he uttered her name almost like a curse and again she glanced at Robb who was definitely frowning now.

"I'm sure she's excited," Amy went on, ignoring his tone.

"Yes I'm sure she's thrilled that she will soon be married to the little monster from the Rock," he almost spat and Amy flinched.

"Uncle Tyrion … you shouldn't –," she began but he held up a hand to cut her off.

"Ignore me Amy, it's the wine," he said, shaking his head.

"But -," she started again but was cut of this time by a knock on the door.

"Come!" Tyrion called, his voice rather slurred now as his wine swilled around in his glass.

"Ah, you have other guests, and here I thought we would be alone brother," her father smiled as he entered the room and she sent him a rather insistent look to which he frowned.

"Wine brother?" Tyrion asked of him, already moving to pour him a glass.

"As if I could refuse," her father said, his eyes sliding back to hers.

"Robb! Amy! Let me top up your glasses!" Tyrion demanded then, coming back towards them.

"No thank you uncle Tyrion," Amy said at once, "Robb and I ought to retire, it's been a long day."

"And a long night awaits no doubt for you young lovers," Tyrion slurred, tugging her half empty glass from her hands and draining it in one.

"Tyrion," her father growled warningly as Amy blushed slightly.

"Just a jape," Tyrion held his hands up in surrender as Amy and Robb rose up to their feet.

"Goodnight uncle Tyrion," Amy said, "goodnight father," she reached up to kiss him on the cheek before moving to the door.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he returned, "Robb," he added with a slight grimace.

"Goodnight to both of you!" Tyrion swept into an exaggerated bow.

"Goodnight," Robb replied as Amy edged out of the door, "it was nice meeting you."

* * *

Lanette looked up in surprise as Jaime entered their chambers, slamming the door rather more forcefully than she felt was necessary. She frowned and set her brush back down before rising from the vanity and crossing to him as he was unlacing his doublet in what she could only describe as a furious manner. "You do not look like a man who is happy to have his daughter home," she commented, cocking her head to one side, "what's happened?"

"First my father," he growled, tossing his doublet aside angrily; "demanding to know why Amy is not showing any sign yet of being with child. As if I would know. As if I would even _want _to know. And then Tyrion – drunk again! And in front of Amy this time the Gods damn it!"

"Did she say anything?" Lanette asked him, coming ever closer so she could rest her hands on his upper arms and rub up and down them soothingly.

"She didn't need to, I could see it in her eyes … she knows something's wrong Lana. She knew when she arrived, she knew at dinner and she definitely knows now," he seethed.

"I wish I could do something," she said sadly, "but the more I try to speak with him, the more I try and reassure him the more he doubts me. I swear he has no hope whatsoever that his marriage will be a happy one. She has not even arrived and he is convinced she will despise him."

"I know," he said heavily, shaking his head, "I have tried my best as well, Gods, even father has tried but nothing we have said has altered his thinking. I just don't know what to do anymore Lana."

"Perhaps there is nothing we can do," she said, "perhaps all we can do is wait for her to arrive and pray that things work out."

"Perhaps," he muttered distractedly and she sighed heavily.

"Can we just forget about this for one night?" she asked him, her eyes meeting his, "Amy's home, we ought to be happy about that at least."

"I'm thrilled about that," he assured her and she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "In truth I had hoped her being here would help things but if I'm honest I think it's made it worse."

"What do you mean?" she asked him with a frown.

"Seeing her and Robb together," Jaime raised his brows, "I don't think it helped Tyrion much to see that. I mean, they weren't flaunting their happiness on purpose but you know how they are Lana, even when they're just sat together it shines from them. It just made it worse for Tyrion seeing them, he's so convinced he will never have anything close to it."

"Did he say that?" she asked him, her eyes wide.

"Not in so many words," he replied, "but he made it clear enough. Gods, what a mess …"

"What a mess," she agreed sadly.

"But what else can we do?" he asked almost desperately.

"I don't know," she shook her head, "nothing at this moment anyway. Best we just go to bed Jaime, things always look better in the morning."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed that one guys! I will get another up for you later in the week/weekend. Thanks as always for reading!

:)


	27. Edge

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I last updated, here I am though, hope you enjoy the new chapter and thanks for being patient with me!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you very much, glad you liked the introduction and Robb's reactions to the Rock. A few more chapters until the Tywin POV but it will be a whole chapter so hopefully the wait will be worth it. Thanks, glad you're reassured, and as worried as Tywin is I don't think he'd say anything in front of Amy and risk upsetting his darling granddaughter. Tyrion has some troubles but I hope to make him feel a little better in coming chapters. Thanks for the ideas about the babies, but I do have an idea already in place for the first child. As for the rest...who knows! Hope you enjoy the update.

**tbug: **Well I do love Tyrion, and this is my "happy" fic...so take from that what you will... ;)

Right-ho folks, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Edge**

* * *

Lanette went in search of Amy the morning after she had arrived after a rather irritable conversation with her good-father. Thankfully she knew that Robb and Jaime had already gone out into the tiltyard and so she would at least have her daughter to herself for a little while. She really wasn't relishing talking to her daughter about her intimate relationship with her husband but Tywin had been rather insistent on the matter. He wanted to know why there was no prospect yet of him becoming a great-grandfather and Lanette had given in in the end and promised to talk to Amy. A maid pointed her out towards one of the terraces and she found Amy breaking her fast, almost lazily dropping grapes into her mouth every few moments as she looked out over the sea. "Do you mind if I join you?" Lanette asked her and she visibly started before a smile came to her face. "Of course not," Amy said, "there is far too much for just me. Robb was supposed to join me but father practically dragged him away as soon as we left our chambers this morning."

"He's bored of sparring with the men here," Lanette told her as she sat down.

"I hope he at least let him get something from the dining hall first," Amy said, shaking her head, "it will do no good for him to spar on an empty stomach, he will be grouchy by luncheon if he does," she continued. "What?" she asked after a moment, clearly catching sight of Lanette's amused smile.

"When you left here you were just a girl and your most pressing worries were about which dress you would wear for the day or how you would do your hair," Lanette explained. "Now you're back and a woman grown with a husband. It's strange to hear you sounding like a concerned wife is all."

"Concerned for myself," Amy muttered then before taking a sip of juice, "he truly is grumpy when he's hungry."

"Well if that is the only time he is grumpy then you should count your blessings," she smiled.

"I suppose I should," Amy agreed.

"You are happy aren't you, with him? The North?" Lanette pressed her then.

"Of course I am," she confirmed at once, "I love him. And I love the North despite how different it is. It's wonderful being back here though …"

"It's wonderful to have you back," Lanette said before biting down gently on her bottom lip; "it will be our turn to visit you next."

"Yes," Amy smiled, "although I'm sure you will need a good excuse to get leave from grandfather."

"I'm sure you're right," Lanette laughed slightly, "perhaps when you and Robb are blessed."

"Perhaps," Amy said quietly, her eyes sliding back to look out over the sea.

"Have I spoken out of turn?" Lanette asked.

"No of course not," Amy smiled but she could see it did not quite reach her eyes.

"Are you worried?" Lanette asked her quietly, reaching her hand out to take hers.

"In truth I thought I would be with child by now," Amy told her, "Robb and I … _try,_" she said meaningfully and Lanette nodded her understanding; "but nothing ever comes of it."

"How does he feel about it?" she asked her then.

"He's not worried at all, he's told me it doesn't matter, that he is more than content with it just being the two of us for now. I like it that way too," Amy met her eyes, "but I do want to have a baby, to share a child with him and be a true family."

"It will happen in time, trust me," Lanette told her firmly.

"I know," Amy nodded, looking more reassured, "that's what Lady Stark told me."

"You ought to listen to her, she's a wise woman," Lanette said and Amy giggled slightly.

"Thank you mother," she smiled.

"For what? It seems I have merely repeated Lady Stark's advice," Lanette said.

"Yes but …" Amy frowned slightly for a moment, "as wonderful as she is, she's not my mother. You are, and you always know how to make me feel better."

* * *

Robb clashed his sword against Ser Jaime's again, somehow managing to side-step his good-father just in time. Had he made contact then Robb had no doubt that he would have been on the floor in an instant with a blade pressed against his throat. Ser Jaime certainly knew how to put him through his paces but Robb had lasted longer in this bout than he had in any of the others. He had no doubt that his good-father would best him eventually but he was confident that he would have at least given him a bit of a challenge. They clashed furiously again then, their blades almost sparking off one another as they both blocked the intended blows. Ser Jaime wrong-footed him in the next moment though and he was not quite quick enough to recover. In the next moment he was flat on his back, his good-father outstretching his hand to help him back up to his feet. "Bad luck," he said, clapping him on the back and dusting some of the dust off his mail. "You wrong-footed me, I didn't even see it coming until it was too late," Robb replied, breathing hard as they walked to the benches to pick up their water skins. "You lasted a good while there Stark, have you thought about entering the hand-to-hand at the wedding tourney?" he said.

"Are you trying to get me killed off?" Robb asked jokingly and Jaime grinned at him.

"There was a time I might have considered it," he said and Robb raised his brows; "but then I would run the risk of marrying Amy off to another man, and she might not tolerate him as well as she tolerates you."

"Tolerates?" Robb repeated and Jaime laughed at him.

"Alright … _likes _then," he said and it was Robb's turn to laugh.

"I do love her you know," Robb said seriously after a moment and Jaime met his eyes.

"I know," he conceded, "but when you have a daughter of your own Stark you will understand that no man is ever good enough."

"Right," Robb said, frowning slightly again.

"But you're about the best I could have hoped for," Jaime said after a moment and he smiled.

"Thank you," he said and his good-father merely nodded in return.

"So?" Jaime raised his brows; "Hand-to-hand?"

"With you in the lists? I don't think there would be any point," Robb shook his head.

"I'm only entering the joust," he told him, "think about it … I think you've got a good shot."

"I will," Robb agreed and his good-father clapped him on the back again.

"Good," he nodded, "now as much as I would rather stay out here and spar all day, I have duties to attend to."

"I ought to find Amy, she wanted to show me some of the sights," Robb said, falling into step with him as they walked back towards the keep.

"There's plenty to see," Jaime said.

"I don't doubt it," Robb agreed as they ascended the steps into the entrance hall.

"Right, I suppose I will see you at dinner," Jaime said and Robb nodded.

"I suppose you will," he agreed and they inclined their heads to one another before going their separate ways.

Robb went for the stairs at once, his mind concentrating on nothing but finding his way safely back to his and Amy's chambers. The Rock was far too big, it was no wonder Amy had worked out the layout of Winterfell in merely a few days when she had grown up in a maze like this. He hoped she would be in their rooms when he returned else he wouldn't have the faintest idea where to go to find her. They were empty when he finally found his way to them and he sighed heavily, thinking he would change and wash after working up a sweat in the tiltyard. By the time he was done with that he hoped that Amy might well have come back. He stripped off and headed for the washroom, splashing water on his face from the basin before contemplating the bath and wondering if he should call for water. Just then the sound of the door opening and closing reached his ears and he decided to leave it, he could have a bath before dinner. He pulled on the clean clothes then and went back out into the living area, frowning slightly when he saw no sign of Amy. "Amy?!" he called as he crossed the room to drop down on the sofa. "Just a minute!" she called back from the bed chamber and he smiled slightly as he relaxed back against the soft cushions.

"How did it go in the tiltyard?" she asked him when she emerged with a pile of towels and blankets in her arms.

"He beat me four times," he told her and she smiled as she stuffed the towels into a knapsack.

"My poor love," she said sympathetically, "I hope he didn't do any lasting damage."

"Nothing broken," he promised her, "he suggested I enter the hand-to-hand at the tourney."

"Really?" her eyes widened, "Do you think you will?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" he asked her.

"I think you're skilled indeed," she smiled, "but it's your decision, I only hope you won't get hurt."

"I can't promise that," he smiled slightly.

"No I suppose you can't," she agreed.

"What did you do in my absence?" he asked then.

"I spent some time with my mother," she told him.

"Did you ask her about your uncle?" he asked.

"No," she sighed rather heavily, "it didn't seem like the right time."

"There is time enough," he said gently.

"Yes," she agreed, her voice brightening, "but I don't want to think of that now. I want us to have an afternoon just for us."

"And what did you have in mind?" he asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

"We are going to the beach," she grinned at him, "and you are finally going to swim in the sea."

* * *

The steps down to the beach were a death trap in Robb's opinion and he insisted on going first and taking the knapsack from Amy. She had tried to protest but he was hearing none of it and now they were both gingerly making their way down the roughly cut steps to the sand below. "This better be worth it, my nerves are shredded," Robb said when he finally felt his boots touch sand rather than another uneven step. "I promise you it will be," Amy assured him, lacing her hand through his and tugging him along the beach. He smiled at her eagerness, happy to let her pull him along to wherever her heart desired. His eyes wandered his surroundings, seeing the almost white sands stretching down to the crystal blue waters edge and the large rocks and boulders that lay at the base of the cliffs. The Rock looked down on them, just as imposing from down here as it had been on the approach on level ground. It truly was a monstrous fortress and Robb understood well enough now why he had always been taught that it was impregnable.

"Here's a good spot," Amy pulled his eyes back to her then as they came to a halt. "Don't you think?"

"Whatever you think is best," he smiled and she beamed at him, sliding the knapsack away from him and setting it down on the sand. She knelt down in the next moment and pulled out the blanket, straightening up to unfurl it in the light breeze. Despite the breeze the sun was still intensely hot on the back of Robb's neck and he moved his hands to loosen the ties of his doublet. "You're keen," Amy eyed him then and he rolled his eyes at her. "I'm hot," he returned and she smiled as she settled down on the blanket and kicked off her shoes. "The seamstress has promised your lighter clothing will be ready by tomorrow," she assured him then as he shrugged out of his doublet and settled down next to her. "Thank you," he said.

"It's no matter," she smiled, "she is doing all the hard work, you ought to thank her."

"I will," he replied.

"How do you like the view from here?" she asked him.

"It's different from up there," he nodded behind him, towards the Rock, "but beautiful just the same."

"How about a swim?" she asked him, "It will cool you off …" she persuaded.

"Very well, I know you're determined to get me in there," he huffed, reaching out to unlace his boots.

"Only because I know how much you'll love it," she returned, jumping up to her feet and unlacing her dress swiftly. It dropped down next to Robb in the next moment as he tugged his boots of his feet, his fingers coming to loosen his shirt before he tugged it up over his head. He looked towards Amy then and saw she was almost at the water's edge, her thin shift rippling slightly in the wind. She was padding into the water as he rose to his own feet and she was up to her knees in it by the time he reached the edge. "Come on!" she encouraged him, walking further into the water, only turning back to him when she was up to her waist. Robb took a tentative step then and almost flinched; "it's cold!" he protested and she started a fit of giggles at once.

"Coming from the man with ice in his veins?!" she said incredulously when she stopped laughing; "For shame Robb Stark!"

He narrowed his eyes at her then and took a few more steps into the water, feeling his feet numb after a moment. Amy was even further out when he looked towards her again and he forced himself up to his knees and then onwards. When he looked for her again when he was up to his waist she was nowhere to be seen and his heart seemingly stopped beating in his chest. In the next second it began thudding again as her head bobbed out of the water to send a beaming smile his way. "Come on, it's wonderful once you get used to it!" she promised him and again he forced himself forwards, the water coming up to his chest now. "Dunk your head under and all will be well," she said and he looked at her sceptically. "Come on!" she encouraged again and he shook his head, taking a deep breath before he plunged under the water. It was so cold but oddly refreshing at the same time and he pushed his arms out, swimming further towards where he knew Amy was before he bobbed back up to the surface.

"Well?" she asked as she tread water a few feet away from him.

"I prefer the hot springs," he told her and she laughed heartily.

"Give it a chance," she implored him, moving gracefully in the water so she could lay on her back on the surface of the sea.

Robb watched her for a few moments before he decided to do as she has encouraged him to do and kicked off from the bottom to swim in a large circle around her. She was right, he supposed, once he got used to the temperature of the water it did feel rather refreshing, the perfect contrast to the hot sun beating down on them. He could just about understand why she missed the sea so much when she was landlocked at Winterfell. "You know there's a lake at Torrhen's Square," he told her as he began his third circle around her, "I imagine you'd find that just delightful to swim in."

"Are you jesting with me Robb?" she asked him lazily and he couldn't help but grin as he eyed her floating so effortlessly on the gentle waves.

"When winter comes it will freeze over," he told her.

"And winter is coming," she said drily and he chuckled.

"Good to hear you've learned something from your time in the North," he said lightly.

She moved again in the water then, turning onto her stomach and swimming a short way towards the shore. He followed after her, only stopping when she did, noting that he could touch the bottom again with his feet and so he stood up, the water reaching just to his waist now. She did the same, coming closer towards him and reaching her hand out to touch his chest just above his heart. His eyes met hers then and he swallowed hard, wondering if he dared. What if someone caught them? He cast his eyes back towards the beach and saw it deserted. He moved them back to Amy then and she raised her brow carefully. Again he moved his eyes back to the beach, training them on the base of the steps and following them all the way back up the cliff. As far as he could tell there was no one descending them. That was good enough for him to step closer to Amy and place his hands on her waist which was just below the surface of the water.

Her own hands came to roam his chest as their heads tilted almost lazily towards one another, their lips finally coming to meet in a deep, slow kiss that had Robb tasting the salt of the sea in his mouth. He pulled her right up against him then, his lips continuing to bruise hers as he turned her body slightly so he could encourage her to step back towards the shore. When they reached the shallows she halted his progress, her own hands encouraging him to turn around now and he did as she wanted. Her hands came to his shoulders then to press down and again he did what she wanted, breaking their kiss and slowly sinking down to his knees. She mirrored his movement, edging closer to him and he moved backwards so he could seat himself down in the shallows, the water lapping around him as Amy came closer; her thin shift almost completely transparent as she crawled onto his lap. "Do you not want to go back to the beach?" he asked her breathlessly as she came to straddle him, her hands trailing down his chest and sneaking under his breeches. "No," she shook her head, her lips only an inch from his, "sand gets everywhere, and besides … I want you right now."

He didn't argue, his hands seeking her breasts as hers re-emerged from his breeches and began to unlace him. The buds of her breasts were hardened, from the cold of the water or from his touch he didn't know. Nor did he care. All he knew was that he wanted his mouth on them and so he moved his hands to slide the straps of her shift down her arms to bare them to him. He let his mouth enclose one of her buds then and her back arched into him, a moan leaving her mouth. Amy was desperate for him then, his hot mouth working deliciously at her breast. She let her fingers trace up and down his length which was rock hard under her touch before she moved her own hands to tug up her shift, lifting herself up slightly and moving closer to him. His mouth left her breast at her movement, his hands sneaking under her soaking wet shift to land on her bare hips as she lowered herself slowly down onto his length.

Then met one another's eyes then as Amy slowly began to rock her hips back and forth in perfect timing with the waves that were lapping against the shore. The whole thing felt so sensual and so incredible to Robb as they held one another's gaze fast, her movement not speeding up as it usually would as she kept herself in time with the water. Robb couldn't look away from her eyes and he imagined she must be feeling the same as her own never flickered from his. Amy bit down on her lip to stifle a moan as she continued on, rocking her hips firmly into Robb's to make sure she took all of him in each time she moved. Gods it felt so good. It felt the most intense it had ever been between them. So intense that it was almost terrifying but still she could not look away from the perfect blue of his eyes as a groan left his own mouth, his fingers clenching slightly around her hips.

Robb wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on, Amy's perfection was dragging him closer and closer to the end but he could never leave her unsatisfied. He sought out that little bud between her legs then and began circling it just as slowly as she was rocking into him. A whimper left her mouth then and something in her eyes changed just the slightest bit as he kept his own on hers. A real, throaty moan came from her in the next moment, that little crease of sweet agony creasing across her brow as it always did when she got close to the edge. Her hands came to cup his face then as he felt her tightening unbearably around him, her breathing ragged against his lips as she gasped and moaned out his name, her eyes still on his. "I love you," she panted out as she rocked all the way onto him again, squeezing him tight to his own end. "I love you," she repeated as he moved his own hands up to cup her face the way hers were cupping his. "I love you," he returned, his own breathing laboured as he continued gazing into her beautiful eyes.

* * *

Jaime was on edge as they all sat down around the dinner table. Gods he hoped Tyrion wouldn't get drunk again. Amy's homecoming was supposed to be perfect but already he knew his daughter was worried about her uncle. She hadn't voiced anything yet and he knew she wouldn't around the dinner table but he imagined if it happened again then there would be questions. His father wasn't helping matters. He had been irritated enough that he had mentioned Amy's not being with child to him, but it had infuriated him to find out his father had then gone to Lanette. Lanette had spoken with Amy and it seemed as though nothing was amiss, that it wasn't lack of trying that had left her without a child so far. Jaime had clenched his fists hard at that and Lanette had obviously noticed because she had changed the subject rather quickly. He narrowed his eyes slightly as the servants placed the wine down in the middle of the table, his eyes seeking Tyrion's and sending him a warning look.

"That is the Northern wine if you'd prefer Stark," his father addressed Robb then, indicating the one of the flagons; "the other is from the Arbor."

"Thank you my Lord," Robb said politely and Jaime saw his father nod slightly, his gaze lingering on Robb and Amy for a moment before he reached out for the Northern wine himself.

"Did Amy show you around much today Robb?" Lanette asked from his side then.

"We got as far as the beach," Robb said, "I couldn't seem to prise her away."

"We never could either," Lanette smiled at him and he returned it before reaching out for the wine flagon that had just been replaced back in the centre of the table.

"I have to make the most of it since we will only be here a few weeks," Amy said by way of explanation and Jaime saw her roll her eyes at her husband, the sight making him smile slightly.

"Did you enjoy the beach?" Tyrion asked Robb, "It always greatly amused Amy that you had never been to the coast before."

"Well it greatly amuses me that she has never seen snow," Robb said and even Jaime's father managed a smile; "but yes, I did enjoy the beach … I enjoyed it immensely."

He and Amy shared a knowing smile with one another then and Jaime couldn't help but narrow his eyes again, his hand clenching on the table top. Lanette lay her own hand atop his in the next moment and Jaime found himself relaxing but still irritated, reaching out to pour a measure of wine into his own glass. "Would you like some my love?" he asked his wife then and she smiled at him. "Please," she said in response and he moved to fill her glass. "Amy?" he asked when hers was full; "Or do you only drink Northern wine now?"

"No," she said almost forcefully, "I mean … Arbor would be lovely."

"Pass me your glass," Jaime reached out for it as she handed it over to him.

"Thank you," she smiled widely at him when he returned it full after a moment.

"Slow down," Jaime chuckled slightly as she took a long gulp before setting it down.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I haven't tasted that since the wedding."

"A whole year," her grandfather chuckled, "you poor girl … I'll make sure some is sent back with you."

"You don't have to do that," Amy shook her head, "Northern wine is perfectly lovely."

"So lovely you grimace every time you take your first sip?" Robb asked in amusement.

"I do not," she protested, frowning up at him.

"Yes you do," Robb nodded.

"I'll have three casks brought up for you," her grandfather said then, his own eyes dancing with mirth.

"Thank you," Amy said in a slightly defeated tone.

"Now," her grandfather stood up at the head of the table then and they all turned their attention to him; "before the food arrives I have an announcement. We will be entertaining a few more guests than we anticipated at Tyrion's wedding and the following tourney. Royal guests to be specific."

"Royal guests?" Jaime repeated, feeling Lanette stiffen at his side.

"The King and Queen," his father smiled widely, "and their three children, and whoever is chosen to attend from the court."

"I thought they'd declined the invitation," Jaime said in a slightly dazed manner.

"You know Robert," his father waved his hand dismissively before he sat himself back down again; "he can never resist a good tourney."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh yes ... she's coming back ... more soon!

:)


	28. Ghosts

**A/N: **Hey guys! New chapter for you all, hope you enjoy!

**unnamed visitor: **Hopefully this chapter is as interesting as you anticipated! Also, some of your questions about Cersei and her family should be answered (although perhaps not all of them just yet). There is a bit more Tywin in this one, his POV chapter is the one after next so not too long to go. He certainly does know how to show a bit of tact when it comes to Amy, bless him. Thank you very much as always, here is the new chapter!

**Guest: **Wow, you certainly sped through the chapters, thank you so much, glad you're enjoying it so far!

**Guest: **Thank you. No Sansa and Tyrion I'm afraid (I really didn't see how or why it would happen in this fic.) The royals shall be making an appearance this chapter so perhaps some of your questions will be answered. As for the sex, I know it's been a little heavy in the last chapters but that's because there will be very little of it for a long while to come. It might seem like overkill but I really wanted to do the beach scene since it's something Robb had fantasized about pretty much since he first met Amy.

**Boramir: **Thank you! This chapter should answer some of the questions about the royals and such. Also, thank you for the suggestions about the tourney, I honestly appreciate them and they were really cool. Only trouble is I've already written it! Hopefully you'll enjoy what I've done when it comes round to it but thank you again for the suggestions, if I ever write a tourney again perhaps I can implement your ideas to some extent then.

Right-ho folks, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Ghosts**

* * *

"Say something," Jaime said quietly.

"What is there to say?" Lanette asked just as quietly. "They are coming and that is that. There is nothing to be done about it. Your father has spoken … and so has the King. We will endure it, what else can we do?"

"I promise, when she is here I will not go near her. I will not even speak to her if you don't want me to," he said almost desperately and she shook her head.

"Of course you will speak to her, just as I will speak to her and we will be polite and courteous as we should be to the Queen," she said with finality.

"Whatever you want," Jaime said, taking a few steps closer to her and seeing her stiffen.

This is what he'd been afraid of, her clamming up, remembering what she had seen and remembering that she could not bear his touch after what she had witnessed. When she had forgiven him she had told him she would never forget and the proof of that was right in front of him now. He could only sigh, no words coming to mind that would reassure her or have her melting back into his arms again. They had had over seventeen years of bliss but right now all he could remember were those months when she was cold and distant from him. Those months during which some days she could barely be in the same room as him. Those months spent sleeping alone without her warm body pressed up against him. He met her eyes then and he could almost see her remembering them too and it felt like his heart wanted to break.

"I'm sorry," she whispered then and his eyes widened.

"What have you to be sorry for?" he asked her quietly.

"I forgave you," she said.

"But you told me you would never forget," he reasoned.

"But I promised myself that I wouldn't let her get to me anymore," she said determinedly.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it," he said.

"Tell me you love me," she said, her eyes shining as he looked into them, "tell me nothing will ever hurt us like that again."

"I love you," he promised, "and I swear to you that I will never let anything hurt us again. I will never hurt you again."

"I love you Jaime," she nodded furiously then before taking the few steps to close the gap between them and almost collapsing in his arms.

He held her then, murmuring his love to her over and over again as he rocked her slightly in his arms as she clung tightly to him. Never would he let her down again. Cersei was coming and she would be endured as Lanette had said. She was coming with her husband and her own children, likely he meant as little to her now as she did to him. Maybe just maybe everything would be just fine. He suppressed a snort then. He had always been good at deluding himself but even he didn't think he could push his imagination that far. Likely it would be hell, but they would both get through it so long as they had one another, he was sure of it.

* * *

"Do you not think it odd?" Amy asked Robb as she sat brushing her hair through before bed.

"Think what odd?" Robb asked her idly as he pulled another book off the shelf to examine it before replacing it and reaching for another.

"When my grandfather said the King and Queen were coming … I had thought people would be more excited," she frowned slightly, continuing to brush her hair.

"It's a lot of extra work for everybody I suppose," he mused, pulling another book down, "I doubt Royal visits come cheap."

"It's not as though we don't have the coin, or the room," Amy countered.

"But there is not much time to prepare," he said, retreating to the bed with a book that he liked the look of and settling down against the pillows.

"I suppose," she said, biting down on her bottom lip as she placed the brush back on the vanity, not entirely satisfied with Robb's explanation.

"Do you know what I find odd?" he asked after a moment, pulling her from her pondering.

"What do you find odd?" she asked in return.

"That I am lying in bed amusing myself with a book when I have a wife," he said and she couldn't help but smile widely, her nagging doubts melting away.

"That is rather odd," she agreed, rising up from the vanity and turning to see him lounging completely naked against the pillows.

"I'm glad you agree," he said, a smile playing about his own lips.

"Perhaps something ought to be done about it?" she raised her brows, loosening the tie on her robe and sliding it from her shoulders.

"I suggest you come here," he told her then as she dropped her robe to the floor, "and we can work on a solution."

* * *

Everyone was lined up the next day to greet Geanna Sarsfield, Tyrion's betrothed and Jaime couldn't help but flicker his eyes repeatedly towards his brother. Tyrion was stood as still as a statue, not so much as a flicker of emotion in his eyes. Jaime hoped he would at least thaw when his bride made her appearance, if he assumed from the outset that she would despise him then likely he would push her towards coldness all by himself. He had tried before they had filed out to speak some reassuring words to him but it had seemed to him that Tyrion did not want to hear them and so he had given up. For now at least. If Tyrion was cold towards Geanna then he would have to speak with him again, and perhaps ask Lanette to speak with her. He didn't wish to meddle in his brother's affairs but he wanted Tyrion to be happy, and right now that happiness was hanging in the balance. Both he and Lanette had agreed that they would do whatever it took to at least make them content with one another.

The horses were clattering into the courtyard then and everyone seemed to stand up a little straighter, the action making Jaime smile slightly. His father stepped forward as the riders dismounted and grasped hands with a man that Jaime assumed must be Lord Sarsfield before he turned to an older woman who was likely his wife. After he had pressed a light kiss to her hand, she turned to usher another woman forward. She was a petite, dark haired little thing and pretty enough Jaime was happy to note. Her smile was warm as his father greeted her and Jaime slid his eyes to Tyrion whose stance was still stiff. His eyes were trained on his future wife though and at this point Jaime felt that it was progress that Tyrion had even bothered to look at her. Their father was ushering the young woman forwards then and he straightened up even more and fixed a smile on his face that he hoped would put her at ease. Tyrion was last in the line, hopefully if she was happy and relaxed by the time she came before him he might soften a little bit in his stance.

"My eldest son, Ser Jaime," his father introduced then and Jaime inclined his head as Geanna dropped into an elegant curtsey before him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ser," she said when she straightened up.

"The pleasure is mine my Lady, I do hope you enjoy the Rock," he replied.

"I am almost certain that I will," she said and his father ushered her on down the line.

"Jaime's wife, Lanette," he introduced.

"It's wonderful to meet you," Lanette smiled widely as the two women curtseyed to one another.

"And you, my Lady," Geanna returned her smile.

"Their daughter, Amella," he gestured to Amy next and again both women were curtseying.

"You can call me Amy," Amy said lowly and he smiled as he heard his father tut slightly.

"Thank you my Lady," Geanna smiled widely.

"And her husband, Lord Robb Stark," his father again moved her on.

"My Lord," she said simply, dropping into yet another curtsey.

"My Lady," Robb returned warmly.

"And finally, this is my younger son, Tyrion," his father introduced.

"My Lord," she said almost shyly, bobbing into her final curtsey as Tyrion slowly raised his head up to look at her.

"My Lady," he said, reaching up for her hand that she gave without hesitation; "I do hope I am not a disappointment to you."

"Of course not my Lord," she stated and Tyrion kissed the back of her hand; "I only hope I do not disappoint you."

"You do not," Tyrion said quietly and Jaime was relieved to see shy smiles on both of their faces. Maybe, just maybe, this could be something good for both of them.

* * *

Robb was sure he had taken a wrong turn somewhere as he returned from the tiltyard after sparring with Ser Jaime again. He had decided he would take part in the hand-to-hand at the tourney and his good-father's response had been to insist on training him twice as hard. Now he was exhausted and in desperate need of a soak in the bath, preferably with Amy, but somehow in his tired state he seemed to have taken the wrong route back. He glanced back then at Grey Wind who was following on behind him, his wolf's head rising up and meeting his eyes. They looked just as blank as confused as Robb felt and he couldn't help but smile slightly. He turned back to look ahead again then and almost stumbled over his feet when he saw Tywin rounding the coming corner. Since arriving he had yet to be alone with Amy's grandfather and he swallowed hard as the man fixed his eyes on him, his expression utterly unreadable. "Lost Stark?" he finally asked in an amused tone.

"I think I may have taken a wrong turn somewhere," Robb admitted.

"It can be difficult adjusting to a new place," he said evenly and Robb nodded; "but here, your loss is my gain … I have been hoping to speak with you, come."

Robb could only follow him then as he gestured him closer, trying not to feel panic as Tywin opened one of the highly polished doors and ushered Robb inside. He went in as he was bid and cast his eyes around the space. It seemed to be a study and he let his eyes take in the features, lingering on the portrait that was hung up behind the desk. He imagined it must have been painted not long before Amy had left the Rock as she looked much the same as she did now. Her parents and uncle almost looked the same, as did her grandfather. He turned to face the man himself then and tried to keep his features smooth as the man appraised him, his expression still utterly unreadable.

"We sat for it just before Tyrion went travelling," Tywin said, "one of the longest days of my life … but it turned out well in the end."

"It's fine work," Robb commented.

"A drink," Tywin stated, moving to the side table, "no doubt you could use one after being in the tiltyard with Jaime all morning."

"I cannot disagree with that my Lord," Robb said as Tywin poured two measures.

"An impressive beast," he commented, nodding to Grey Wind sat at his side as he handed Robb a full glass.

"He is quite something," Robb agreed.

"Sit," Tywin invited and Robb automatically did as he was told, taking the seat in front of Tywin's desk as the man himself settled himself behind it; "Jaime tells me you are to take part in the hand-to-hand combat."

"That is quite true my Lord," Robb said.

"I hope for my granddaughter's sake you will try and watch yourself," he said.

"I have no intention of leaving her a widow my Lord," Robb assured him.

"Good," Tywin stared at him intently for a few moments, "because I can see what you mean to her."

"She means just as much to me, I assure you," Robb said.

"I can see that too," he nodded slowly, "I have only ever wanted the best for her."

"I will only ever endeavour to deliver it," Robb said.

"I have something for you," Tywin said, standing abruptly, "something that will perhaps aid you in your endeavour."

Robb sat still where he was, taking a sip of his wine as his mind raced. Part of him wondered if he should stand too as his knee jumped up and down slightly nervously. Tywin had moved behind him and he was desperate to turn around to see what he was doing but he kept his eyes firmly in front of him, glancing up at the portrait again. He focused on Amy's eyes and tried to let them soothe him. They weren't quite as helpful as the real things would have been but they calmed him enough that he stopped his knee jumping, raising his glass to take another sip. Tywin slid back behind his desk in the next moment and placed a fat leather pouch in front of Robb. It clinked slightly as he set it down in front of him and Robb knew instantly that it was full of coin.

"My Lord -," he began, not even sure how to respond appropriately.

"Take it," Tywin interrupted, "Amella is a woman who should have all manner of fine things, deserving of being spoiled. Don't you agree?"

"Of course," Robb said at once.

"Then take it," he repeated, "and I would suggest the jewellers."

"Yes," Robb agreed, swallowing hard.

"Just don't make it too Stark," Tywin said, his lip curling up into a half smile.

"I'll do my best," Robb allowed a relieved smile of his own to grace his lips.

"Good," Tywin seemed satisfied as he leant back in his chair and appraised him again for a long moment; "I'll not keep you young Stark."

"Thank you my Lord," Robb said, setting his glass down and rising to his feet, his hand hesitating slightly before he reached out for the coin purse; "truly," he said as he took it.

"Keep her happy Stark," Tywin met his eyes.

"I will," Robb promised and the older man nodded, a faint smile on his lips. Robb turned to leave then, Grey Wind padding almost silently after him as he went for the door. He turned back towards Tywin as he opened it but he was not looking towards him. His eyes were fixed on something in his hands that Robb could not see, it looked almost like a locket. There was a look of fondness on the older man's face and a softness in his eyes Robb had only ever seen the like of when the man looked at Amy. He decided against saying anything else, slipping round the door and leaving the man with whatever fond memory he had conjured up for himself.

* * *

Lanette walked along the terrace, peering over the edge into the gardens and smiling slightly as she finally caught sight of Tyrion and Geanna. They were walking side by side and Geanna seemed to be looking down on him with interest as he gesticulated about something. Lanette could only assume he was telling her a jape or a tale of his year travelling as laughter filled the air in the next moment. She felt immensely satisfied then, a smile gracing her lips as she drummed her fingertips lightly on the railings, her eyes looking out over the gardens now. Even after all these years the views at the Rock still stunned her. Her eyes flickered back towards the pair walking in the gardens then, seeing them ambling towards the bench that was set under one of the cherry trees. They sat down when they reached it, sitting close to one another but not quite touching. Lanette thought that a rather good sign, Geanna could have easily moved slightly further away from Tyrion but she hadn't. She could only imagine they were continuing on their conversation, tentatively getting to know one another. Her mind cast back to when that was her and Jaime walking around the gardens of King's Landing and slowly learning more about one another with every passing day.

"You're spying," his knowing voice came behind her then and in the next moment he had placed his hands on her waist.

"I'm not spying," she said, leaning back into him, "just admiring the view."

"You're a terrible liar my love," he breathed against her neck before kissing it tenderly.

"I'm concerned for him," she said by way of explanation.

"And what have you observed so far?" he murmured against her skin.

"Nothing to trouble me," she said.

"Good," he returned, encouraging her to turn around and face him, "then perhaps you could move your keen gaze elsewhere."

"And where would you like it?" she asked, raising her brows in amusement.

"Right here," he said, pressing her up against the railings and capturing her lips at once.

She lost herself in his kiss. Letting his lips melt all her troubles away. She had been so tense for the past few days. Tense at first with worry for Amy but after her daughter's worries had been soothed away she had had Tyrion to worry about. Then Cersei. Her body almost tensed then but she didn't let it, her hands running firmly through Jaime's hair as their kiss deepened. It was all too easy to let him take her away from all the stresses for a few blissful moments. To feel his want for her. To allow him to show her over and over that he was hers. She needed to know that now more than ever. Now when all her hidden insecurities and vulnerability that she had buried so long ago were creeping back towards the surface without invitation. She didn't want to feel that way again, never again. Jaime's lips pulled away from hers then, hovering just an inch away as they both breathed hard against one another.

"Gods I love you," he panted out.

"I love you," she returned and he seemed to press her even more firmly against the railings.

"Do you remember when we made love out here?" he asked her huskily.

"I do," a smile crept onto her face, "but as I recall dear husband, it was the dead of night and there was very little chance of being caught."

"You think someone might notice?" he pulled back slightly further and raised his brows.

"I think someone would definitely notice," she smiled widely up at him.

"Such a shame," he grinned.

"Such a great shame," she agreed.

"Look there," he said then, his attention caught as he nodded over her shoulder. She turned in his arms and looked towards Tyrion and Geanna, a smile stretching widely across her face as she watched Tyrion reach his hand hesitantly up to pull a cherry blossom from Geanna's hair. In the next moment he had handed it to her and her heart felt like it melted a little bit as Geanna moved her hand slowly to take one of Tyrion's.

"Progress," she said happily, leaning back contentedly in Jaime's embrace.

"Progress," he agreed, placing a lingering kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Jaime tried to appear calm and relaxed as they all lined up in the courtyard three days later to await the arrival of the Royal party. Amy was beyond excited, thrilled that she would finally be meeting her aunt and Queen and he and Lanette had somehow forced smiles for her. Thankfully she wasn't paying them much mind at this moment as she was having a rather intense conversation with Robb about whether or not her hair looked alright and if she had chosen the right dress to wear. Jaime couldn't help but smirk slightly as Robb told her rather exasperatedly for about the tenth time that she looked completely perfect. He couldn't fault his good-son's way with words but still Amy was fussing with her hair. He watched as Robb snatched her hands away from her head in the next moment and held them firmly by her sides. She began to protest then but he leaned in and kissed her. Ordinarily he probably would have intensely disliked seeing such a scene but at this point he was rather tired of his daughter's fussing and glad Robb had found some way to quieten her.

He turned to Lanette then and she sent him a rather strained smile which he did his best to return before moving closer to her and lacing his hand firmly with hers. He didn't need to ask her if she was alright, he knew simply from the look in her eyes and how stiffly she was standing that she was dreading this. Like him, he imagined that Amy's excitement had only caused her to feel even more on edge. The last thing they needed was Amy striking up a friendship with Cersei, but then again how would they deter her from it? Amy could never find out anything about the relationship he had once had with his sister. She would despise him he just knew it. He swallowed hard as he looked back towards her, her eyes finding his for a moment and lighting up in a smile. His own lips twitched up in response and he determined that she would remain ignorant to his past indiscretions. Never did he want her to look at him with betrayal or disdain shining in her eyes. It had been hard enough to face it from Lanette all those years ago, he didn't think he would be able to stomach it from his beloved daughter.

Jaime turned back to Lanette then and they both moved as one to take their places next to his father as the sound of hooves and the rumblings of wheels against the stone cobbles reached their ears. The Baratheon sigils came into sight then and Jaime swallowed hard, hearing Robb hiss at Amy again that her hair looked perfectly fine. If only his own troubles were so trivial. As the first men came into view he took a breath, not able to even face looking at Lanette. He recognised Robert in a moment. The man had aged but well enough, he was a little more thick-set but Jaime could see he was still more muscle than fat. No doubt he could still swing his war hammer. A young man was riding just behind him and Jaime recognised him once as the crown Prince. It struck him then how long it had been since he had left the Capitol and never looked back. Steffon Baratheon had been a babe at the breast then. Again he swallowed hard as Robert and his son dismounted. Everyone dropped down to one knee then as the King approached them, only rising when he jovially told them to.

"Your Grace," his father greeted.

"Lannister," Robert greeted with a nod, "lots of Lannisters … this must be the daughter Kingslayer," he raised his brows towards Jaime as he took a few steps towards Amy; "a true beauty."

"Thank you, your Grace," Amy curtseyed gracefully for him.

"No need for curtseys my dear, we are kin after all," Robert beamed at her, "and here … this must be your husband," he turned his attention to Robb, "you look like your mother," he stated. "Which is a relief, here I thought you'd be as grim as your father … tell me, how is Ned?"

"He is well, your Grace," Robb inclined his head.

"Good," Robert nodded distractedly, "I suppose I will see him soon enough when I can bear to part with the coin it will cost me to organise a damn wedding," he chuckled.

"No doubt," Robb grinned.

"My son Steffon," Robert introduced then, gesturing towards his son who was still hanging back slightly. He smiled though and inclined his head towards them; "what is taking your mother so long?" Robert huffed at him then and Steffon shrugged and rolled his eyes, his father doing almost the same thing in response.

A moment later the door of the carriage opened and Jaime held his breath, again not trusting himself to look at Lanette. Two dark haired girls stepped down first, one about a head shorter than the other one. There was just over a year between the two Princesses and from their looks they could almost be twins. They had Robert's dark colouring and his pale eyes but the features of their faces were far more delicate. Far more Cersei. They scuttled forwards to stand with their brother then, their eyes dancing about the place as they took in their new surroundings. "Karenza and Eleanor," Robert gestured to them, "make the most of them being quiet … it will not last long." He sounded exasperated but Jaime could hear the underlying pride in his tone and see the warmth in his eyes as he looked at them. His eyes moved from his little Princesses then and back to the carriage as his Queen finally made her appearance. She had not changed much over the years, Jaime noted that almost at once. Still beautiful. Still Cersei. But no pounding heart and no nagging longing in the pit of his stomach. No needle of jealousy when she took hold of Robert's hand. No flicker of irritation when her husband pressed a kiss to the back of it. No urge to narrow his eyes when he saw the affectionate glance that passed between them before Cersei turned her eyes on those present to greet her.

"Father," she smiled as their father moved forward to greet her formally, kissing both her cheeks and murmuring something Jaime couldn't make out. "Jaime," she looked to him then and he gazed back evenly; "it has been a long time brother," she walked towards him, hesitating a foot away from him, her eyes flickering towards Lanette almost nervously. "Indeed, sister," he agreed with her, not trusting himself to say anymore he took the hand she held out and pressed the lightest of kisses to the back of her hand before dropping it. "Lanette," Cersei moved to her and Jaime could definitely see apprehension in her eyes now; "so wonderful to see you again," she said, moving in and pressing a kiss to Lanette's cheek. "I'm sorry," Jaime distinctly heard her whisper to his wife and his brows raised despite himself. This was not the sister he remembered. "And this must be your daughter," Cersei said when she stepped away, "such a vision … you must be so proud. And married already, such a good match. This must be your husband," she smiled at Amy, "don't you make a striking pair."

"Thank you my Queen," Amy managed to stutter out, curtseying before her.

"No need for formalities, not with kin," she said, much the same as Robert had; "such a well cut dress, where did you get the silks?"

"They are from Lys, I believe," Amy said, her voice coming more evenly now.

"Utterly beautiful. I can see you have an eye for fine things, what a lovely brooch," Cersei smiled and Amy's hand came up to lay on the metal.

"It was a gift from my husband," she said, her eyes flickering to Robb.

"You are obviously not the only one with a keen eye," Cersei looked towards Robb then, "you have fine taste young Stark."

"Thank you my Queen," he inclined his head to her and she smiled again before turning back to Amy.

"Have you a dress made for the celebrations yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Amy shook her head, "I am to see the seamstress tomorrow."

"Perhaps I could join you?" Cersei raised a brow, "I could benefit from your delightful taste."

"If you wish it," Amy practically lit up at the suggestion, "I would like nothing more."

Jaime shared an uneasy look with Lanette then. This was exactly what they had feared would happen. The idea of Cersei spending time with Amy put him completely on edge. The apology she had uttered to Lanette had sounded sincere enough but he knew his sister well enough to know her talent at manipulation. He looked towards her again as she greeted Geanna and Tyrion in a somewhat gracious manner before she turned back to her husband. Robert offered his arm and she took it, ushering their children to come into the keep as they moved away. Jaime watched her carefully, watching for any hint of her insincerity. Any small flicker. There was nothing so far but he was not placated. He would have to keep an eye on her with Amy, make sure her usual poison didn't slip from her and into his daughter. Lanette's hand found his then and he squeezed it hard as they made their own way into the keep, his eyes fixed on Cersei as she walked in step with Robert. She was well and truly back in his life. Only time would tell if she had changed at all in their time apart.

* * *

**A/N: **Well she's back, and there will be POV from her next chapter to perhaps give you some more insight! :)


	29. Lasts

**A/N: **Hey guys! New chapter for you all, hope you enjoy it!

**unnamed visitor: **Wow thank you very much. Yes, Tyrion and Geanna have got off to a good start, they certainly deserve a happy marriage. I'm glad you liked the Tywin/Robb conversation, Tywin might be a hard man but he can't be anything other than soft when it comes to Amy, and yes, it was a picture of Joanna in the locket. There is some Cersei POV in this chapter so hopefully it will give some more insight into her character. Glad you liked the royals arriving and the names of the princesses. I couldn't possibly comment on people finding out about Jaime and Cersei's past, all I can say is wait and see. Here is the new update anyway, hope you enjoy!

**ItsLiz: **Thanks for catching up and reviewing, it's very much appreciated! Cersei's arrival will certainly have an impact in several ways but I couldn't possibly give out spoilers haha. Not surprised you're on edge about the whole thing (Lana certainly is as well!) Thank you very much again, hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Boramir: **Thank you, her POV is coming up in this chapter! I agree with your musings on what turned her bitter in canon, and that hasn't happened here so she certainly has potential to be a much better person. And definitely, she would not want anyone to know about the affair, Robert would kill her, whether he loves her or not. That temper shouldn't be messed with! It is definitely understandable that Jaime and Lana want her at arms length though, as you said, they aren't to know what goes on in her mind. There will be a touch more Steffon in this chapter and some interaction with Robb towards the end. Robert would certainly be happy if they were to get on with one another, despite being happy with Cersei he will always have a certain fondness for the Starks.

**FAndomlifeCRazy101: **Her side is coming right up!

Right then people, on we go!

:)

* * *

**Lasts**

* * *

It had been a week and so far Lanette had managed to avoid Cersei for the most part. Evening meals were now a grand affair rather than a family one at it was easy enough to make sure she was always seated away from her. She had worried that Tywin would notice but she explained away her decision using the excuse that Jaime and Robert had never really seen eye to eye. He seemed happy enough with her reasoning and hadn't questioned her since. There were only four days left now before the Royal party would depart again and Lanette could not wait. Once the wedding and the two days of the tourney were done with they would be left in peace again and she could enjoy what time she had left with Amy before she returned to Winterfell. If Lanette was honest with herself she knew she could have spent lots of time with Amy over the last week but her daughter was often in the company of Cersei or her children, or all of them. She didn't begrudge her daughter getting to know her cousins, but she was wary of how much time she spent with her aunt. At least Tyrion seemed happy, that at least was a weight off her mind.

"Mother?" Amy's questioning voice came from behind her then and she turned from the lists she was reading through for things needed for the feast.

"Do you need something?" she asked her, bringing a smile to her face.

"Well, the wedding is tomorrow and the King has arranged a sort of celebration for all the men. From what Robb says they are all likely just going to end up drinking far too much but it got me thinking that perhaps we could do something for Geanna," Amy said.

"What did you have in mind?" Lanette asked her.

"An afternoon tea out on the terrace; cakes and wine and a chance to talk about our husbands behind their backs," Amy smiled widely and Lanette couldn't help but return it.

"Just for ladies?" Lanette arched a brow.

"Of course, if we are not invited to the men's soiree then they cannot join ours," she said.

"And the Queen?" Lanette questioned her.

"Well she would be invited of course," Amy smiled, "you will come, won't you?"

"I have a lot to do for the feast Amy, there is barely any time left to prepare," Lanette tried.

"Let me help you then," she came forward at once, "we will be done in plenty of time if we both do it and neither of us will have to miss out."

"Thank you sweetheart," Lanette forced a smile, the only thing she could do.

Thankfully Amy seemed so caught up with helping her that she didn't seem to notice her growing sense of unease. She was more than dreading sitting around a table with Cersei and pretending that everything between them was fine. How long she would be able to keep up her pretence she didn't know but she knew she had to perfect the façade for the sake of her daughter. Amy could never find out what was between Jaime and Cersei and that meant Lanette could do nothing that would arouse her suspicions. Amy was a sharp girl and if she caught even a hint of something being wrong she would not let it lie until she got to the bottom of it. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Hopefully she wouldn't let her mask slip. If Amy knew … Gods, she shuddered to think what would happen. Amy adored Jaime, Lanette would not let anything break that bond. Not now. Not ever.

Jaime had been just as on edge as she was but at least he could go out to the tiltyard and work out his frustrations with the sword. He had the excuse that he was training with Robb, that he wanted his good-son to triumph at the tourney. Lanette knew it was only half true. Yes, he wanted Robb to do well but he only trained for so many hours a day so he could escape the keep. Lanette glanced at Amy again and saw her face set in serene happiness as she checked down her part of the list. _Four more days, _she told herself, _just four more days._

* * *

Cersei ushered her daughters ahead of her as she stepped down onto the terrace that overlooked the sea, her eyes wandering the familiar view that she had missed for all these years before she moved them to see who was already present. Only Amy and Geanna so far and they both looked up at her entrance so she smiled widely at them and hoped they couldn't see through her nerves. Lanette wasn't here yet and Cersei almost hoped that she wouldn't come. Instant guilt flooded her then, if anyone should have stayed away then it should have been her. Perhaps she could just leave her girls and make some excuse or other. "Would you care for some wine your Grace?" Amy asked her then, looking so much like her mother that it made Cersei feel even more guilty. "Please," she smiled for her again, "I'll join you in a moment, I just want to admire the view for a while longer."

"I cannot blame you for that your Grace," Amy said, "since I've come back I have broken my fast out here every day and I have not been gone for nearly as long as you have."

"No," Cersei agreed softly, her eyes sweeping the incredible landscape and lingering on the sea for a long moment, remembering back to her childhood. Remembering when things had still been innocent. When she and Jaime had just been brother and sister. When their love for one another was proper and not sinful and twisted. If she could go back … She shook her head. She could never go back. One could never change the past, only hope for a better future. When Jaime had gone she had wallowed for a time but Steffon's recovery had helped her up, as had Robert. She smiled slightly. Never did she imagine they would find the happiness they had. It had been difficult at times and she had despaired of him and his whoring. When she fell pregnant for the second time she had been so sick throughout it that it still amazed her that she had survived the ordeal. Robert had been the one to get her through the days when she had been so weak that sometimes she could barely get out of bed. He had helped her through all that. He didn't have to. He could have just left her to her ladies but he didn't, he had been there and once Karenza came into the world that was it. Robert had been smitten at once.

Love had come then, slowly and tentatively. It was not burning passion, although on occasion fire did ignite for them, even now. No. It was a safe love, an easy love, something good. Something right and normal. Not like with Jaime. She closed her eyes. Seeing him again had terrified her. She had been terrified that when she looked into his eyes she would see everything they had shared. That she would miss what they had shared and crave it all over again. She hadn't, thank the Gods. When she looked into his eyes she only felt regret and shame. Regret that she had lost her brother and shame that it was her own actions that had driven him away. If only she had let him go when he had asked her to. If only … a wry smile tugged at her lips for a moment as she took in a great gulp of sea air and exhaled slowly. "Mother, about time!" Amy exclaimed then, "Here I was thinking you had gotten lost!"

"I had to drag your father from the tiltyard," Lanette said and Cersei smiled slightly at her exasperated tone.

"Nothing much changes," she said, turning away from the railings and moving to join the others.

"Here's your wine your Grace," Amy handed her a glass at once and she smiled.

"Thank you," she responded.

"Mother?" Amy looked towards Lanette then, an empty glass in her hand.

"Please," Lanette smiled and Cersei caught her eye for a moment before looking away and taking a long drink of wine.

"Mother can we go to the beach?" Karenza asked as soon as she sat down.

"Yes mother can we?" Eleanor piped up, her eyes wide and pleading.

"You have only just got here, don't be impolite," Cersei said; "have a cake at least."

"Father always said I would sink if I ate cakes before I went swimming," Amy said.

"But did you listen?" Lanette raised her brows and smiled knowingly.

"No," Amy grinned, "but then I didn't sink either."

The girls laughed at that and Cersei couldn't help but smile. She wished she had seen Jaime as a father. Wished they could have fixed their relationship just enough that their children could have grown up at least knowing one another. Eighteen years. Far too long. She caught Lanette's eye then and she thought she saw a similar look of regret in her own eyes before she averted them and moved instead to take a cake.

"So, Geanna … how are you feeling about tomorrow?" Cersei asked.

"Nervous I suppose, everyone has gone to so much trouble. It feels too much for it all to be for me, all the fuss," she shook her head almost disbelievingly.

"And Tyrion?" Cersei raised a brow.

"He's been very kind to me, and he makes me laugh … Gods he makes me laugh," Geanna smiled.

"I have to admit he was always quick with his wits, even as a child," Cersei conceded.

"I don't doubt it," Geanna said, reaching out to take a strawberry cake that Amy was offering round.

"Mother can we please go to the beach?" Karenza whined and she sighed heavily.

"Fine," she said after a moment, "but find your father first, someone will need to go with you."

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"Because the sea can be dangerous. You do not go out into the Blackwater without supervision and it is no different here," Cersei said firmly.

"They sound like Amy," Lanette spoke up to her surprise, "she was forever sneaking down to the beach, it used to drive Jaime to despair."

"I know that feeling," Cersei said and her good-sister smiled faintly at her before turning her attention back to her wine.

Her daughters got up from the table then, politely curtseying and saying farewells in rather sweet voices that had Cersei suspicious at once. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she watched them retreat back into the keep. "Don't worry," again it was Lanette who spoke, "the guards have been warned about them, I believe the King had a word."

"Good," Cersei said, feeling relieved as she finally reached out to take a cake.

"When will the Prince be married your Grace?" Amy asked curiously after a moment.

"When Robert can stomach the price of a wedding," Cersei told her wryly and she grinned.

"Truly?" she asked her.

"Likely it will be in the next year," Cersei smiled, "but of course … you are his betrotheds good-sister, what is she like?"

"A perfect Lady," Amy said, "likely made for the south."

"As you were for the North perhaps," she said, pondering the girl for a moment.

"Perhaps," Amy smiled, "I am very happy there, that much is true."

"I can understand why, your husband is a fine man indeed," Cersei raised a brow then and Amy blushed, a tiny smile on her lips.

"He is indeed your Grace," she agreed, pride dripping from her every word.

"Such an agreeable match," Lanette said after a moment.

"It must have been difficult," Cersei said, "I cannot imagine what I will be like when the day comes for my girls to leave me."

"We miss her of course," Lanette smiled fondly at her daughter, "but knowing she is safe and happy makes it bearable."

"Perhaps there will soon be another child at the Rock," Cersei looked pointedly at Geanna who promptly blushed.

"If the Gods are good," the girl said meekly.

"In my experience the Gods do not have much to do with it," Cersei said slyly and Amy choked slightly on her wine.

"Perhaps not your Grace," Geanna said, her blush intensifying.

"Ignore me," Cersei said after a moment, "best leave such crudeness to the men."

* * *

Robb came out of the washroom just as Amy entered their chambers and he smiled knowingly as he took in her appearance, seeing her eyes slightly unfocused as she looked at him. "Something tells me you have had quite an afternoon," he raised his brows at her and she took a step towards him, stumbling slightly. "It was … very … enjoyable," she said, her body swaying slightly before she managed to make her way to the sofa and grab onto the back of it. "Perhaps you ought to lie down for a moment," he suggested as he made his way towards her. "I am perfectly … fine," she hiccoughed, sitting down on the arm of the sofa and promptly falling backwards against the cushions. "I'll fetch you a blanket," he said, rolling his eyes as he went into the bedchamber to pull one of the blankets off their bed. When he came back in her eyes were fluttering and he shook his head at her appearance, her legs still half hanging off the edge of the sofa.

With a sigh he moved to hitch his hands under her arms and pull her whole body onto the sofa, despite her grumbles and protests he finally managed it. Gods, she was uncooperative when she was drunk, not that she had ever been this drunk in his presence before. "Robb," she muttered then, her hand grasping out limply for him. "What?" he asked her amusedly, crouching down next to her. "Don't … wake me … when you get … back," she slurred at him, "I know … what you're like when you … when you drink ale … lustful husband," she muttered and he snorted. "We can … in the morning," she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. "Something tells me you won't be capable of doing anything in the morning," he told her and she tried and failed to swat him. "Don't argue," she moaned, trying again to swat at him. "Fine I won't argue," he said, shaking his head. "Good," she seemed satisfied, her eyes closing again and a heavy sigh coming from her.

He watched her for a moment, just in case she decided she had anything else to say to him but her eyes didn't open again, her chest rising and falling evenly. Robb straightened up then and pulled the blanket over her, tucking her in securely as she let out a shuddering sigh and shifted slightly. He smiled faintly as he looked down on her, shaking his head before bending to press a kiss to her forehead. Her brow was creased lightly when he pulled away and he smiled again before creeping towards the door and letting himself out as quietly as he could. "Is your wife drunk as well Stark?" the King's amused voice sounded behind him and he turned to face him. "That is rather an understatement," Robb said and the King chuckled, clapping him on the back as they retreated down the hallway. "Lannisters," he said and Robb snorted slightly, shaking his head. "She will regret it in the morning," Robb said and it was the King's turn to snort. "Aye, they all will, especially when they have to sit through a damned wedding and a feast with the Gods know how many courses," he commented and Robb nodded his agreement. "Twenty four I heard," Robb said and the King whistled, chuckling slightly as they came to the top of the stairs. "My poor wife," he said in amusement and Robb grinned again. "I suppose there's only one thing to do," Robb said as they reached the bottom of the stairs; "best we keep them company in their discomfort."

"Now you're talking Stark!" the King laughed, "Gods, you're much more fun than your father! He's a good man though … a damn good man is Ned."

"I can only agree your Grace," Robb smiled as they approached the parlour where Tyrion and the others ought to be waiting.

"You make sure to pass on my regards when you head back North," the King implored him.

"I will your Grace, you can be sure of that," Robb nodded.

"Good lad," the King slapped his back as Robb pushed open the door, "now let's get some ale down us and show those women how drinking is really done!"

Robb met Ser Jaime's eyes then as he laughed and his good-father raised his brows to him and for a moment he faltered before he held up a flagon of ale. "You deserve a night off Stark," he grinned, pouring him a tankard and handing it to him. "Thank you Ser," Robb smiled, raising it to his lips and taking a long draught. "I take it Amy is rather worse for wear as well," he chuckled.

"I've never seen her like that before," Robb shook his head, "usually she will only have a few glasses, she says she doesn't like it when her head spins."

"It will be spinning tomorrow," Jaime said and Robb grimaced.

"She is already a pain to get up in the mornings," he said, shaking his head.

"She's been like that since she was a child, but as soon as she's fed you cannot stop her for the rest of the day," Jaime smiled slightly before taking a drink of his own.

"I'm not sure she'll be much for eating tomorrow," Robb said darkly.

"No," Jaime agreed, "I wish you luck with it."

"Stark!" he turned his head at the call and saw the Prince waving him over, "Join us for some cards!"

"Coming," Robb raised his own hand up in response, "fancy a game Ser?" he asked Jaime.

"Gods no, I will end up betting the Rock after few more of these. Don't fritter away Amy's jewels or she'll have yours," he said pointedly and Robb snorted to which Jaime clapped him on the back and moved towards where Tyrion was lurking in the corner, picking up another flagon of ale on the way and setting it down firmly in front of his little brother. "Last night of freedom brother," Jaime grinned, "how are you enjoying it?"

"I am enjoying this ale tremendously brother, an expensive barrel no doubt," Tyrion grinned.

"From the Riverlands I believe, father had it brought up from the cellar," Jaime said.

"I will thank him if he makes an appearance," Tyrion said, reaching out to refill his tankard.

"I think this soiree would make him highly uncomfortable," Jaime grinned.

"No doubt you're right," Tyrion agreed, "you're always very right Jaime …"

"Is that right?" he raised his brows sceptically.

"You were right about Geanna," Tyrion nodded seriously before taking a drink.

"I'm glad to hear it," Jaime smiled.

"So very right," Tyrion smiled wistfully, setting his tankard down.

"You care about her," Jaime concluded.

"So much," Tyrion nodded.

"And her about you I assume?" he raised a brow.

"She makes me feel like a whole man Jaime," Tyrion said, meeting his eyes, "a real man."

"Good," Jaime held his gaze, "because you have never been anything less."

* * *

Robb sighed heavily and leant his head back down against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes to try and stop the room from spinning. He knew he shouldn't have had that last tankard of ale. Nor probably the one before that. Really he ought to go to bed but he wasn't sure at this point that he would be able to make it up the stairs unaided. Ser Jaime and one of the squires had just picked up Tyrion between them and carried him off to his bed. The King had followed on after them after a moment and Robb didn't imagine any of them would come back. It was just him and Steffon sat on the sofa now and a few squires and men of the Rock playing another game of cards at the table. Robb opened his eyes in the next moment as he heard the door open and close. "Ah, finally, the true entertainment has arrived," the Prince grinned next to him, his eyes fixed on the two girls who had entered. "Why don't you join us ladies?" he continued, patting his lap. Robb frowned slightly as one of the girls came forward at once to straddle the man sitting next to him. The Prince had his hands sneaking under her skirts at once, his head coming to bury in her ample breasts.

He opened his mouth to protest then, the man was betrothed to his sister after all but his attention was caught as the other woman knelt down between his legs and ran her hands firmly up his thighs. "What are you doing?" he asked her, his voice slurring and she cocked her head to one side and moved her fingers to play with his laces. "Whatever is pleasing to you my Lord," she said, licking her lips and he moved his hands at once to push hers away. "My _wife _is pleasing to me," he said firmly, his head beginning to clear now as it dawned on him why these women were here. "Come on Stark," the Prince said from beside him and Robb turned to see the woman sat astride him attacking his neck. "Amy would never find out, it's between us. Besides," he winked, "you're a Lord, you can do whatever you please."

"I'm faithful to Amy, I swore vows, I would not break them," Robb shook his head.

"That's very noble of you Stark," the Prince grinned, "but you are missing out on a world of women, and a world of fun."

"My wife is all I need, in fact … I ought to return to her if you'll excuse me your Grace," Robb rose up at once, the woman who had been knelt between his legs looking at him rather mournfully.

"Your loss Stark," the Prince said, "come here sweet thing," he said to the girl Robb had rejected, "I have plenty enough for you to share."

"You're betrothed to my sister," Robb said almost disbelievingly, frowning down at him.

"Betrothed isn't married Stark," he shrugged, "and besides, a promise to a stranger doesn't keep my cock warm at night."

Robb shook his head incredulously then and decided he'd best walk away before saying something he would likely regret. It would do no good to get on the wrong side of the crown Prince but he felt immense pity for his sister back at Winterfell. Sansa had always thought it an honour to be marrying Steffon, thinking herself _lucky. _From what Robb had just seen he did not think that the case at all. The Prince would be lucky to have her but Robb doubted that he would see that, likely he would continue his whoring and break his gentle sister's heart. He climbed the stairs then, his head still spinning slightly but far more sobered than he had been before. That woman touching him had well and truly snapped him out of his drunken revelry. He felt guilt stab at his stomach as he thought that he really ought to have pushed her away sooner.

When he let himself back into the guest chambers his eyes found Amy still sleeping on the sofa, for once not laying on her stomach. He took in her sleeping face in the dim light cast out by the dying fire and felt the guilt rise higher. She would know wouldn't she that he hadn't wanted that woman? Surely she knew that she was everything to him. All he would ever need. A thousand women could parade themselves in front of him but he would turn all of them down. He would turn all of them down a thousand times over because Amy was the only one for him. It was Amy. It had always been Amy and it always would be Amy. She stirred then, her eyes opening before he could move into the bedchamber and hide his shame from her. She started slightly on seeing him, her hand reaching out to him and all he could do was approach her. He knelt down at her side and buried his head in the crook of her neck as her arms came tight around him, her lips seeking out his temple and pressing a kiss to it. "I'm sorry," he whispered then before he could stop himself.

"What for?" she asked in tired confusion and he pulled away to meet her eyes.

"I got drunk," he told her and she smiled.

"So did I," she replied and he turned his lips up briefly.

"The Prince had some women come," he told her then and her brow creased.

"Why are you telling me that?" she asked and he could see the panic in her eyes.

"I didn't," he shook his head, "she had her hands on me but I pushed her away. I ought to have done it sooner but she took me by surprise and I was drunk and I –," he cut off as Amy sat up abruptly and threw her arms around his neck.

"Gods Robb! I thought you'd done something awful!" she exclaimed as she clung to him.

"I didn't touch her I swear. I would never … never … never," he mumbled over and over.

"I know," she whispered, kissing at his temple and his cheek repeatedly, "I know … Gods, don't scare me like that again …"

"Only you," he said, pulling back slightly to meet her eyes again.

"Only you," she repeated, a small smile on her face as her hand came to stroke down her cheek.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you," she smiled back at him, "now ought we to bed husband, and I'll show you how much."

"I thought I was banned until morning," he teased her moving closer to her.

"A girl can change her mind can she not?" she raised her brows, "And I'm sure you agreed not to argue with me."

"I'm sure I agreed to any number of things to get you to sleep," he grinned and she swatted him.

"That's quite enough talk from you Robb Stark," she told him, her eyes fixed on his, "I can think of a much better use for that mouth of yours …"

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo, there's the Cersei POV. Also, Steffon is rather too much like his father at this point! Tywin's POV chapter is coming up next, after that I'm throwing in some Jaime/Cersei interaction (which I'm sure you're anticipating and dreading at the same time, but no...I shall not give you any hints!) Hope you enjoyed that anyway, more soon!

:)


	30. Pairs

**A/N: **It's finally here, the 'Tywin' chapter. I had rather a fun time getting inside his head, I hope you like it!

**unnamed visitor: **Steffon is certainly his father's son, but at this point I think it's expected given his title and his youth. Not all men in the GoT universe can be honourable like the Starks haha. Cersei has certainly grown up and realised her past mistakes and has really given her relationship with Robert a proper chance. Luckily for her he was willing to give it a chance as well. Lanette is certainly finding it tough, especially being faced with how Amy is growing closer to Cersei but I think she's handling herself well. I'm glad you liked the scene at the end with Robb and Amy, of course he would never break his vows but the poor thing felt guilty for even being in that situation. Thank you so much again, hope you enjoy the new update.

**Boramir: **Thank you, the tourney starts in the chapter after this one so you will soon see how it plays out. You are right that this is my happy/family fic but in part four and onwards there will be some more political/outside forces to be taken into consideration. I won't give them away at this point but you are right in saying that at this point there is nothing and no one that could really challenge the crown. Thanks again, and Cersei will be having a word with Steffon somewhere down the line so don't worry about that!

**Guest: **Amy will be getting pregnant at some point but I won't say when because I don't want to spoil it.

**Guest: **For me I think Lanette is more concerned about Amy finding out than anything else. She sat down and had a somewhat pleasant afternoon in Cersei's company, I'm not sure I could have done that in her position. I know it's been eighteen years but they have had no contact (besides one letter) and seeing her again must have brought back those memories of seeing her and Jaime together. Steffon will be getting a talking to from his mother at some point before he meets Sansa so hopefully that will give him a kick in the right direction but, as you said, at least he isn't Ramsay (or Joffrey for that matter!)

Right-ho folks, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Pairs**

* * *

Tywin sighed in contentment as he laced his doublet to the top, taking in his appearance in the full length mirror before turning away and picking up the golden lion pin and threading it easily in his lapel. He allowed a smile then, straightening his doublet before he walked to the side table and poured himself a measure of wine. After taking a sip he moved to the window, gazing down over the Rock and seeing the servants and the squires all milling about in the yard, walking to a from the Sept and the great hall, making final preparations. He tapped his fingers lightly against the glass as he surveyed the scene, his eyes flickering to the sun beaming down over everything. When it rose to its highest Tyrion would be married and he hoped the marriage would be a fruitful one. Geanna Sarsfield came from good stock, likely she would bear heirs soon enough, if Tyrion was capable of course. Tywin had to believe he would be, it didn't do to doubt such a thing. He took another sip of wine then, only turning from the window when a knock came at the door. "Come," he called, moving to seat himself behind his desk.

Jaime entered after a moment, his eyebrows raising slightly on seeing him. "Surely you're not working today of all days father," he said with a slight smile as he crossed to the side table and poured himself a glass. "Feel free to help yourself Jaime," Tywin drawled and his son grinned at him the way he used to when he was a boy who would steal sweet cakes from the kitchens. Gods that was a long time ago but Jaime still had some air of innocence about him, youth and mischief. Lanette had kept that alive, Tywin was certain of it. "Is everyone ready?" Tywin asked then as Jaime came to sit in the chair opposite him, lounging almost lazily as he sipped on his wine. "Lana is helping Amy," Jaime told him, "she is looking rather pale this morning."

"Is she ill?" Tywin asked, unable to quite keep the note of slight panic from his voice.

"If you can call drinking too much wine yesterday afternoon ill, then yes," Jaime replied and Tywin took a relieved breath.

"I see," he said, bringing his own glass to his lips to take a second to compose himself properly.

"Have you seen Tyrion this morning?" Jaime asked.

"No," he said simply.

"He's bound to be nervous, he might appreciate some words," Jaime coaxed.

"You are the one who is happily married Jaime, perhaps you ought to go to him," Tywin said.

"Father -," he started.

"No Jaime," Tywin said firmly.

"Very well," Jaime sighed after a long moment and Tywin nodded his head slightly.

"Did Stark get Amy's new jewels in time for the wedding?" he asked abruptly.

"I have no idea," Jaime frowned slightly.

"He ought to have done," Tywin nodded distractedly.

"Are you alright father?" Jaime asked him in concern, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"You will never know how much she reminds me of your mother," Tywin said.

"Amy?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Tywin nodded, the grip on his wine glass increasing for a moment, "you ought to go Jaime, see Tyrion and make sure everyone is in the Sept on time."

"Father -," he could see the sympathy in Jaime's eyes and he didn't like it one bit.

"Go on," he urged, "go."

Jaime stood then, casting one more worried glance towards him before leaving the room. Tywin didn't move until the door closed behind him, setting his half empty glass down on the desk before moving to open one of the drawers. His fingers found the metal of the chain and he pulled out the simple golden locket, his hands shaking slightly as he moved to open the smooth oval. Her image was there as ever it was, her hair looking just as soft as it had been in reality and her smile almost as dazzling to him. Tywin swallowed hard, staring at her for a long moment and trying not to remember the last time he had seen her and held her cold, stone hand in his own. All he'd wanted to feel was warmth, all he'd wanted was for her to open her eyes and fix that smile on him. He would tell her they had another son then and she would wonder over him and he would wonder over her. She had never opened her eyes, never squeezed his hand back. He'd been left alone with his twins and that tiny little thing that he could never bring himself to forgive. He snapped the locket shut.

Lanette had tried. She had tried her damnedest and he had tried to try for her sake. Because somewhere inside it did feel good when his youngest son was smiling. It felt good that he could make his family happy by making more of an effort. Not just Tyrion but Jaime, Lanette and Amy as well. Their family was expanding now and he hoped he could continue his efforts. Geanna seemed a pleasant enough girl, not as sharp nor commanding as Lanette, but then Tyrion didn't need the same kind of woman as Jaime did. Jaime needed to be put in his place at times and his wife certainly knew how to do that. As for Tyrion … he was a gentler sort, Lanette had seen to that. He sighed, knowing damn well that it ought to have been him. He couldn't though. He still couldn't, even now on his wedding day he couldn't help but hide away in his study and leave Tyrion to Jaime. It would only serve to put them both on edge if he went to him and tried to say something meaningful. It wouldn't work. He didn't have the words, and he very much doubted that he ever would.

He sighed heavily and drained his glass before placing the locket back in the drawer and closing it firmly. After setting the empty glass down he rose up from his desk and left his study without a backwards glance. Down the hallways he went, slowly making his way towards the Sept. His footsteps faltered slightly as he made his way through the wing where Cersei and her family had been housed, hearing voices around the corner. He recognised them after a moment as those of his daughter and her husband. Robert sounded like he was teasing her about being drunk. She retorted in her typical manner and after a few more jibes at one another he heard them laughing together. He smiled slightly, their laughter fading away as he imagined they themselves walked further down the hallways. Matching Cersei with Robert had made sense after the war, how could it not? He hadn't considered her own feelings in the matter, perhaps he ought to have done. Even so, hearing her so happy meant that he could never regret the match, especially when she had birthed a fine son like Steffon. When his time came he would be a fierce ruler, Tywin was sure of it. The strength of the lion and the stag combined, how could he not be?

Tywin continued his journey down the hallways and the steps, the servants still bustling in and out of the keep as he made his way down to the entrance hall. There was still time enough before the wedding and so he made his way out into the courtyard and took the short cut down a narrow alleyway to the small, private garden that overlooked the cliffs. It was a perfect day, still summer here with the sun beating down its searing rays. He breathed in the saltiness of the air as his eyes scanned right out across the Sunset Sea. Footsteps came behind him then but he didn't turn, hearing them come closer and closer to him. "I've missed this place," Cersei said after a moment, coming to stand next to him and rest her hands on the top of the wall. "You've been gone a long time," he commented, turning his head slightly to see that she too was staring out across the sea. "Too long I think," she said regretfully and he wondered what memories tormented his daughter's mind. Perhaps her mother? Cersei had always run and skipped and played. Screaming and laughing her way through every day. Sometimes with Jaime at her side and sometimes with her little companions.

That all changed the day her mother had gone. It had changed for all of them but Tywin had never realised how much he enjoyed her laughter and her playfulness until it stopped. So much stopped that day. Sometimes he wondered if his own heart had ceased to beat. Cersei retreated in on herself then, her companions no longer friends but just people who could fix her hair or her dresses for her. Only Jaime was allowed in, they clung to one another because they had no one else. Tyrion had even less. Cersei had always resented him, perhaps even more so than he had. He glanced at her again then and wondered if she regretted that. She had made an effort to be polite since her arrival, but he had seen no affection in her eyes when she looked at him. They weren't cold as they once were, but they were far from warm. He wondered if that was his fault too, that Cersei might have been able to accept Tyrion if he had. Likely he would never know. He inched his own hand slightly towards hers then and her eyes flickered towards them, surprise evident in the green orbs. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she lay her hand on his. It was only for a moment but the warmth of her hand comforted him somewhat. "I won't leave it so long again father," she said when she moved it away.

He could only nod, swallowing hard as he kept his eyes fixed on the horizon. "We ought to go to the Sept," he said eventually, "it would do no good for the Queen to be late." She smiled slightly then, turning away from the view as he did and he offered her his arm. "Nor indeed the Lord of the Rock," she said as she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. His own lips twitched for a moment as he fell into step with her, her arm only leaving his when they reached the alleyway which was too narrow for them to walk down side by side. He ushered her ahead of him, smiling slightly again as he took in her regal stature. Cersei had been made to be Queen. Perhaps he ought to tell her that, perhaps she would like to hear it. "Seems we are just in time," she commented as they emerged back into the yard in time to see Tyrion crossing it with Jaime; Lanette, Amy and Robb following on behind. "Indeed," he replied, "best you go back to the King's side." Cersei looked at him for a long moment then, an odd look in her eyes before her lips twitched up slightly. "Indeed," she agreed, turning away from him and making her way gracefully to Robert's side and ushering her daughters about her.

Tywin let them all go ahead of him into the Sept, taking a composing breath for himself before he strode in afterwards. Everyone was stood waiting, Tyrion speaking in a low voice to the Septon as a squire lingered behind him with the red cloak in his arms. Tywin moved towards his family, swallowing hard as he took all of them in. Jaime had his hand placed gently on the small of Lanette's back and she was leaning into his side, smiles on both of their faces. Cersei had her hand resting on the back of Robert's arm, both of them beaming down at Karenza as she babbled on about her latest trip to the beach. Her mother hushed her then and she fell silent obediently, Tywin not missing the affectionate glance that his daughter shared with her husband. His eyes slid to Amy, her arm looped with Robb's as she rested her head against his upper arm. She did indeed look pale, her eyes fluttering closed after a moment. Robb turned his own head towards her and kissed the top of her golden head, a small smile gracing her lips at his gesture. Tywin again straightened his doublet and went to stand himself next to Steffon, nodding at his grandson and seeing the young man return the gesture. He would soon be married himself, Tywin wondered whether he would end up as happy as the rest of them appeared to be.

Again his eyes drifted to Amy whose eyes had opened again now, seeing her in hushed conversation with her husband. He didn't know what they were saying to one another but he had now noticed the new necklace clasped around her neck. "New jewels Amella?" he spoke up and she started slightly before a beaming smile spread across her lips. Despite her paleness her smile didn't fail to light up her eyes. "From Robb," she said, pride dripping from those two simple words as her hand came to toy with it. "May I see?" Tywin asked, edging closer to the pair of them. "Of course," she said, the smile still on her face and he pinched it in his fingers to examine it, a smile coming to his own face. The chain was fine and golden and on the end hung a ruby intricately carved into the shape of a direwolf. "Fine work," he complimented, dropping the jewel and smiling at his granddaughter. "Not too Stark I hope my Lord," Robb spoke up at her side and he chuckled lightly. "Not quite, no," he said, patting the young man on the arm firmly before moving back to Steffon again.

He was just in time as murmurings from the gathered crowd told him that the bride had finally made an appearance. Tywin didn't look around, he kept his eyes firmly fixed on Tyrion who looked like he had recently been clubbed about the head. From that he assumed Geanna must look rather appealing. She did indeed look pretty as she was brought to Tyrion on the arm of her father. The Septon cleared his throat as her father moved away and Tyrion and Geanna both turned to face him. "Will you cloak this woman and bring her under your protection?" he asked and Tyrion swiftly agreed, turning to take the red cloak from the squire. As he did that, Geanna turned gracefully on the spot and knelt down so Tyrion could drape the cloak around her shoulders. When it was in place she rose up again, moving her hand to take Tyrion's as his reached up for hers. Their hands were entwined with the ribbon then and the Septon asked them to recite their vows. They did, neither of them wavering as they uttered them in perfect unison. Tywin wondered then if he was witnessing the matching of yet another perfect pair as his eyes swept about his family again.

Geanna was kneeling back down again in the next moment, a smile adorning her face as Tyrion stepped closer to her. Their lips met in a chaste kiss and Tywin distinctly saw her hand tighten around Tyrion's for a moment before she rose back up to her feet. He clapped his hands along with everyone else then, forcing a smile to his face as his son met his eyes on his way out of the Sept with his new bride. Everyone seemed to turn as one to follow the newly married couple out but Tywin stayed where he was, not trusting himself to be in everyone's company yet. No one would miss him at the feast for a while, all eyes would be on Tyrion and Geanna. The Septon looked at him oddly as he too departed the Sept, finally leaving him alone. Just a moment. He just needed a moment. He knelt down at the altar before the seven and looked at them. Never had he been one for prayer or the Gods, even less so since Joanna had been taken. He took a deep breath and just looked at them for a long minute, his eyes closing in irritation when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"He'll notice," Lanette said and he opened his eyes to see that she had knelt down beside him, her eyes fixed intently on him. "I doubt that, not with his wife to occupy him," Tywin returned and she raised her brows slightly at him. "You don't need to say anything, just be there. Sit at the head of the high table and offer him a smile, that's all he needs my Lord," she told him and he huffed irritably. "And last year he only needed to see the world," he said drily and it was her turn to sigh in exasperation. "That was a good thing for him," she told him adamantly. "It turned him to drink," Tywin said dismissively and she narrowed her eyes. "He turned to drink because he was terrified that his betrothed would despise him, I wonder why he might think that?" she asked him pointedly and he looked away from her. Lanette was too good at pushing him, at needling her way under his skin and making him confront things he had no desire to face. He supposed in some way she acted as his conscience, he knew damn well he ignored his own for the most part.

"I know I have not been the best father," he finally admitted, still not able to look at her. "And yet your children still love you, all of them," she said softly, "Tyrion is just desperate for a little crumb of approval. Can you not give him that, just for today?" Again he closed his eyes, wishing what she was saying wasn't true. Wishing that what she was asking of him was easy. "Come to the feast," she coaxed him, "come along with me, we can be late together and he will not suspect a thing. Likely I needed your help choosing the wine for the toast …" she trailed off then and he couldn't help but snort in amusement. "The Gods know how Jaime puts up with you," he shook his head, rising up to his feet and offering her his hand to pull her to her own. "He does as he's told," she told him, amusement shining in her eyes as she straightened up and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Try a smile my Lord, it makes one look younger," she said lightly and he couldn't help but bark out a laugh as they made their way out of the Sept.

There was already music and laughter spilling out of the great hall as they made their way up the steps. Lanette's hand clasped slightly more firmly around his arm and he was glad of the pressure, and glad of her silence as they made their way inside. Most people were already seated but thankfully no one but Jaime seemed to be paying them any mind as they walked up to the high table. "Is everything alright?" Jaime asked as his wife dropped down next to him. "Fine," she answered brightly, "I wanted your father's opinion on the wine for the toast." Tywin smiled slightly as she delivered her line faultlessly, nodding to the servant who poured a healthy measure into his empty glass. He wondered if Lanette would tell Jaime the truth later when they were alone but something told him that she wouldn't. Over the years she had counselled him on several matters, sometimes whether he liked it or not, and somehow he knew what they discussed in private would stay that way. Tact was something Lanette had in abundance and he couldn't help but be immensely pleased that he had approached Crakehall for a match for Jaime.

He turned his head to see Tyrion sat on his other side, clinking his glass with that of his new wife. Geanna smiled and they both took a sip, her eyes sliding to Tywin's as she lowered it again; a light blush coming to her cheeks. Lanette had been shy around him at first as well, he could only hope Geanna would remain so as he didn't think he could cope with two dominant women about the Rock. The first course arrived then and he looked away from Tyrion and down the other end of the table, seeing Amy almost balk at the food that was set in front of her. Robb he saw move it away at once, a glass of water shoved into her hand in the next moment that she began gingerly sipping on. He took a deep breath then, catching Lanette's eye and seeing her nod slightly in encouragement. He turned back to Tyrion then and hesitantly lay his hand on his shoulder to rouse his attention. His son looked vaguely surprised when he turned his head and Tywin felt a tiny needle of guilt in his stomach. "Tyrion," he swallowed hard, bringing a smile to his face; "I'm glad to see you so happy."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed Tywin's POV! The tourney is beginning next chapter and I'll be sure to update soon!

:)


	31. Burden

**A/N: Please Read!** Hey guys, I had an unexpected message at the weekend letting me know that three of my stories have been nominated for awards at the Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards (fanaticfanficsawards . blogspot . co . uk). 'My Kingdom Come', 'Paying the Toll' and 'Truth Breeds Lies' have all been nominated for 'All-Time Favourite Game of Thrones Fanfic' and 'Favourite Romance Fanfic'. It is amazing just to be considered but if you think any of my stories are worthy of a chance of winning then I would ask you please to go and vote for them and hopefully help get them through to the next round of voting. Thanks so much for reading!

Anyway, back to Butterfly Effect and it's tourney time after guest thanks!

**Guest: **Thank you so much!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you! Glad you thought it was worth waiting for and that you enjoyed the bonding moments. Don't worry about Amy, she's going to be just fine, hope you enjoy the new update!

**Helewisetran: **Believe me, writing Twyin as a caring father is really strange too! Yes indeed, Tyrion deserves his happiness. Thank you so much, glad you update brightened your weekend, hope you like this one!

**Boramir: **Thank you! Tywin has certainly managed to soften, I think having his family around (especially with Jaime being married) has really helped him, and he's found someone to really challenge his darker moments in Lanette. Couldn't possibly comment on Amy...stay tuned! He certainly is hard and ruthless in canon, and still would be in this fic if he were challenged I would imagine. Interesting point about the Robb betrayal, I actually agree. If Robb had discovered what the Boltons were planning and acted as Tywin did against Castamere then I do imagine people would have been cheering. Interesting point, but then there are other reasons people dislike Tywin in canon (Elia and her children for example.) Anyway, thank you again, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Right-ho! Onwards!

:)

* * *

**Burden**

* * *

"Remember what I said, watch your left," Jaime said again, clapping his hand on Robb's shoulder.

"I remember," Robb nodded and his good father smiled at him.

"Good," he said; "because if you even think of leaving my daughter a widow there will be trouble."

"I have no intention of dying," Robb said and Jaime nodded determinedly.

"Good," he said again, "now I'd best head out to the tourney ground."

"See you out there," Robb said.

"Remember -," Jaime started.

"Watch my left," Robb cut across him and his good-father nodded again.

"Good," he smiled briefly before turning away and pulling aside the flap of the tent, his footsteps slowly fading away.

Robb turned back to the table where his armour and sword lay, taking a breath and twisting his hands together for a moment, just waiting for one of the squires to come and help him into his armour. He ran his hand across the cool, shiny metal of the chest plate, the direwolf emblazoned proudly across the centre of it. He heard the flap of the tent pull aside then and he turned, expecting a squire and faltering slightly when he saw it was Amy. "I thought he'd never leave," she said in an exasperated tone and he grinned. "I thought you'd be out in the grounds, one of the squires will be here soon," he told her as she sauntered towards him. "I don't think so," her eyes glinted mischievously, "I told them they weren't required." Robb narrowed his eyes slightly at her as her hands came to run up and down his upper arms. "Someone needs to help me into my armour," he told her and her lip curled up on one side. "I thought you might be nervous," she said, cocking her head to one side, her hands sliding onto his chest and down towards his breeches. "Amy," he breathed as she came to toy with his laces, "I really don't think –," he cut off as she unlaced him, sinking down to her knees as she did so.

"I can help you," she said, her warm breath against his uncovered length making him groan despite himself, his hands coming to brace against the table as she took him into her mouth. He had to hand it to her, what she was doing to him made his mind spin away from his nerves about the tourney, focusing on nothing but how incredible she made him feel. Another groan escaped him as she continued her delicious ministrations, one of his hands coming to fist in the hair at the base of her neck. He could feel his body coming to its peak in the next moment and he gasped out in relief as she swallowed him down, slowly releasing him from her perfect mouth. His grip on her hair slackened and she rose back up to her feet, her hands tugging on his laces to tie him back up. He could only stare at her as she raised her eyes to meet his gaze, a triumphant smile playing about her lips as she ran her hands along his upper arms again. "You feel far more relaxed now," she said lightly and he could only nod, still breathing hard; "now … perhaps I ought to help you with this armour."

Robb declined her help in strapping the armour to his thighs, not trusting her hands anywhere near that part of his body. She was far too desirable. Instead he got the plates on himself, pulling the straps tight. He needed her help with the chest plate though, holding it in position while she strapped it to him. "Your belt, my Lord," she smiled at him and he took it with a roll of his eyes and wrapped it around his waist. "Thank you," he told her as she ran her hand over the helm he would be wearing. "You will be careful won't you?" she asked then, her fingers lightly drumming against the metal as she turned to look at him. "Of course I will," he promised, "I'm not leaving you without me, not ever." She smiled widely at that, sliding his sword from the table and offering it to him. He took it carefully from her and sheathed it in his belt before pulling on his gauntlets. When he was done he looked at her again and she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, he held her back, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair before exhaling in perfect contentment.

When she stepped back she appraised him for a moment and he raised his brows, wondering what she was thinking. "I love you," she finally said, holding his gaze. "I love you," he returned and she smiled widely again before moving closer and pressing a kiss to the direwolf emblazoned on his chest. "For luck," she said simply when she pulled away, "now I really ought to go." He nodded his agreement and she moved towards the flap of the tent. "See you out there," he said in farewell as he picked up his helm. "Yes you will," she smiled once more before slipping out of the tent; "and don't forget to watch your left!"

* * *

Amy slipped into her seat between her mother and her grandfather just as the tourney announcer declared the day's events were set to begin. "I thought you were going to miss it, where have you been?" her mother asked as she settled herself down, gratefully accepting a glass of wine from one of the serving girls. "Wishing Robb luck," she said simply, trying not to give herself away as she sipped on her wine in what she hoped was an unaffected manner. "Is he nervous?" her mother asked her then. _Not anymore, _Amy thought to herself. "A little," she said instead, bringing her glass back up to her lips. "Doubtless he will be just fine after training with Jaime all hours of the day," her grandfather spoke up and she turned to smile at him. "Yes, no doubt," she said, "I have every faith in him."

The first two opponents came from opposite ends of the tourney ground then and they all clapped along politely as they came to bow before the royal box before they began circling one another in preparation. A horn was blown to signal the start of the bout and they both clashed at one another furiously. Amy grew bored after a time. They seemed to be an even match, but not of much skill nor flair. They seemed to just clash swords continuously with neither getting the upper hand, even her grandfather was shifting restlessly in his chair. She looked to her mother then who was inspecting her fingernails. Her father sat next to her looked utterly bored and he turned his head after a moment, both of them rolling their eyes at one another. They both grinned then but before either could comment her father was tapped on the shoulder by one of the men and he turned his attention away.

Amy instead let her eyes wander to the left where the royal family were sat in the raised box. They all looked just as bored as she felt, the little Princesses shifting restlessly in their seats and the King and the Prince shaking their heads with identical expressions of incredulity on their faces. The Queen looked serene and beautiful but Amy imagined that her aunt was just good at hiding her true emotion. She caught her eye then and sent her a small smile which Amy returned before turning her head back towards the bout and pretending to look interested. Her grandfather let out a little exasperated sigh and she couldn't help but smile as she sipped on her drink again. "Idiots," she thought she heard him mutter and she almost choked on her wine. Thankfully in the next moment one of them seemed to strike lucky and finally a winner was declared, the loser picking himself up gingerly and wiping the dust away from his armoured shoulders.

The next two opponents were announced then and Amy sat up straighter as Robb's name was called. She swallowed hard as he entered the ground, clapping him along with everyone else and trying to breathe normally as she sized up his opponent. He was smaller than Robb but small men could be dangerous with the right training. Both of them approached the royal box then and bowed deeply, Robb then moving to his left so he could look up at her. "May I have your favour my Lady?" he asked her and she smiled widely, unwinding them from around her wrist and standing up. She kissed the white ribbon trimmed with silver that had a line of red running through the centre before she handed it down to him. He beamed up at her, his hand clasping around hers for a moment before he took the favour and tied it securely around his sword belt. Amy returned to her seat as Robb unsheathed his sword and began to circle his opponent. Her mother's hand found hers in the next moment as the horn blasted again.

This time the swings were more precise, more carefully measured. Amy could almost sense Robb choosing his move before he made it, his feet always that little bit quicker despite his opponent being the slighter of the two. Robb's footwork had always been good, it was the one thing that her father had never been able to fault him on. He clashed with his opponent again and the smaller man seemed to stagger back slightly. Amy could see the opening and she imagined her father could too as he leant forward in his seat, muttering something under his breath. She hoped it was encouragement as she tightened her hand around her mother's and held her breath. In the next moment she let it out again, a smile spreading across her face as Robb had his opponent flat on his back with the blade against his throat. He was declared the winner and she clapped happily as he re-sheathed his sword and offered a hand to the man he had just beaten, hauling him up to his feet. They clapped one another on the back, sharing a few words, Robb's eyes seeking her out at they made their way back away from the tourney ground and to the preparation area. She smiled when his eyes met hers and he smiled back, his hand coming to pat at her favour on his waist.

* * *

"My Lord!" Robb turned to see one of the guards.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your wolf my Lord," the guard said and he sighed exasperatedly.

"What's he doing now?" Robb asked him.

"Nothing as such, but him prowling around the preparation area is making the other men rather nervous," he told him and Robb nodded.

"I'll go and find him," Robb said and the guard nodded, bowing shortly.

"Thank you my Lord," he said gratefully and Robb inclined his head to him before going off in search of his wolf.

It didn't take him long to find him, circling a group of men who were looking at him uneasily as they sat polishing their swords and helms. "Grey Wind," Robb said through gritted teeth and his wolf raised his head and fixed his great yellow eyes on him. Robb thought he looked rather sheepish and he raised his brows expectantly. "Come here," he said quietly but firmly and Grey Wind bowed his head before padding sullenly towards him with his tail between his legs. "Sorry about him," he called out to the group of men and they thanked him gratefully. "Come on," he murmured to his wolf then and they fell into step. "I know you're trying to help," he said in an undertone, "but it really isn't necessary. Why don't you go and keep Amy company?" Grey Wind looked up at him then as though he was considering his suggestion. "Go on," he urged with a grin; "you know you can't resist her fussing over you." Grey Wind yapped once and Robb patted him on the head for a moment, his smile only widening as his wolf trotted off towards the tourney ground with a spring in his step and his tail wagging happily.

Robb shook his head as he watched him go before setting off back towards his tent so he could pick up his helm before heading out for his second round. After the first round he felt a lot more relaxed, almost confident even. He was wary of getting too ahead of himself but it had felt good out there and he was looking forward to doing it again, relishing the thought of a tougher challenge. He approached his tent, a frown coming to his face as he heard Ser Jaime's voice through the canvas; "… Robb could be back here at any moment," he was saying and Robb bit his lip, his first thought that perhaps he might have stumbled upon an encounter between his good-mother and father. He turned to leave but the next voice halted his tracks. "You've been avoiding me since I arrived Jaime, I had to get you on your own somehow to tell you there is no need," it was the Queen and she sounded exasperated, even a little desperate. Robb hung back despite himself, knowing that good rarely came from eavesdropping but curious, remembering Amy's thoughts about it being odd that her parents hadn't seemed excited about the royal visit.

"Cersei, we are not having this conversation," Jaime said with finality.

"Yes we are," the Queen shot back, "perhaps if you would just listen for a moment then you would understand that there is no reason for us to be like this with one another."

"There is every reason," he said venomously and Robb's frown only deepened.

"What happened was wrong," she said, "I know that now. It took you leaving for me to realise it but I know that now … Jaime please … I'm your sister."

"You almost destroyed my marriage," he snarled.

"I didn't make you kiss me!" she snapped back at him and Robb's eyes widened to the extent he thought they would fall out of his head.

"I'm not having this conversation," Jaime said dismissively.

"We _both _made that mistake, made lots of mistakes," she said, "but don't you see that it doesn't need to be like this? You're happy with Lanette, and I am happy for you."

"How touching," he said coldly.

"You were right, what you said," she continued, "about Robert and I. I do love him, I love him very much and you were right to leave, to marry Lanette. I'm only sorry I didn't see it sooner. I wish I hadn't driven you away for all these years. You were right."

"And you were wrong," he said, "I told you we were done but still you tried to win me back from Lana with your games. I never messed with your head Cersei, I never once tried to take you away from your husband but you would have happily led me from my wife."

"But you didn't come!" she exclaimed.

"But I took a step, I almost faltered, and that has been hanging over our marriage since the day it happened. Lanette may have forgiven me for my moment of madness but she will never forget what happened that day, and _that _Cersei, is why I will never forgive you!" he snapped back.

Robb's head was spinning then, unable to believe what he had just heard. Wishing with everything he had that he could just forget it. Wishing that he had walked away when he had had the chance. He felt sick. Ser Jaime and the Queen …? He shook his head, trying to clear it, his eye caught by the commanding presence of the King striding towards him. They were still furiously arguing within his tent and the King was coming ever closer. There was only one thing that Robb could do, imagining Amy's pain if this was discovered. It would mean the death of her father, he knew that much. He couldn't let that happen to her, no matter how depraved his actions may have been. Before he could think about it too much he wrenched the flap of the tent aside, their golden heads turning to look at him with identical expressions of shock and dismay on their faces. "The King is coming," he said before either of them had recovered enough to say anything. The Queen averted her gaze then, picking up her skirts before striding out of the tent.

Robb made to follow after her, wanting to be as far away from everything he had just heard as possible. All he had wanted to do was collect his helm before going into his second round. He had been excited. Now he just felt sick. Now he just wanted to forget about this stupid tourney, grab Amy and drag her back to Winterfell and never let her leave again. Ser Jaime grabbed his arm before he could leave though and Robb turned furiously, tugging his arm from his grip. "How much did you hear?" his good-father asked him, his eyes wide. "Enough," Robb said shortly, shaking his head. "Please Robb … you can't say anything of this to anyone, if Amy found out -,"

"She would despise you," Robb cut him off, his eyes furious.

"Robb -," he started again.

"I swore no secrets between us, I swore I would never lie to her and now what choice do I have?" Robb demanded.

"I'm sorry," Jaime said, shaking his head, his hand coming to run desperately through his hair.

"Your own sister," Robb whispered in disbelief, staring at him as though he had never seen him before.

"A mistake," he said desperately, "a mistake I will pay for forever … but please, not like this, Amy can't ever know about this."

"She adores you," Robb whispered, his eyes stinging, "this would destroy her."

"Robb -," he started once more.

"I love her too much to ever hurt her like that," Robb said, stepping away from him again; "rest easy Ser, your secret is safe with me."

* * *

Jaime focused all his energy on not breaking down and crying as he forced himself to walk normally back towards the tourney ground. He inched his way down the rows of benches, seeing Amy and Lanette in happy conversation with one another as Robb's name was announced. Thankfully Amy turned her attention towards the ground then as Jaime placed his hand down on Lanette's shoulder. She looked up at him, her brow furrowing before she stood up at once. He was so grateful that she knew without him having to say anything, taking her hand and leading her back along the row. His eyes scanned out to the ground then, his eyes meeting the piercing blue gaze of his good-son before Robb snapped his visor shut. Jaime tugged Lanette along more hurriedly then, his eyes darting about the place as they left the tourney ground. He pulled her away from the noise and the cheering, wanting to block it out. Wanting to block all of it out. Gods damn it. Why was he so stupid? Why was he so fucking stupid?

"Jaime?" Lanette whispered when he finally came to a halt and he couldn't keep it held in anymore, the tears coming from him. He was sobbing before he knew it and he felt so weak, he felt so weak as she held him in her arms, her hands rubbing up and down his back as he clung to her as though his life depended on it. "Jaime, please talked to me," she said almost desperately and somehow he managed to pull back just far enough to he could look into her eyes. Gods, he hoped she would understand. Hoped she wouldn't blame him. His mind was already swarming with thoughts, certain that Robb would want Amy back at Winterfell as soon as possible and he was terrified that he would never see his daughter again. Surely Robb wouldn't do that, keep them apart? Surely he wouldn't? He shook his head, the tears threatening to come again as he looked into Lanette's perfect eyes. "He knows Lana," he managed to choke out, "Robb knows."

"Robb knows what?" she asked him, although he could see it in her eyes that she knew.

"Cersei," he uttered the word and she closed her eyes in despair.

"How?" she asked him faintly after a moment, her eyes fluttering back open.

"We were arguing. I didn't want to listen to what she had to say but she was adamant," he told her, shaking his head.

"What happened?" she asked him, and he saw the fear etched across her face,

"Nothing, nothing like that," he assured her at once, "I told you. We were arguing. Robb overheard enough to guess something had happened between us."

"Gods Jaime," she stepped away from him, her hand coming up to her forehead in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Lana," he said desperately.

"What if he tells Amy, damn it Jaime, what if he tells her?!" she demanded.

"He won't," he shook his head at once, "he promised me he wouldn't say a thing … he said he loves her too much to hurt her like that and I believe him Lana!"

"Then he has to keep this from her, for the rest of their days!" her own head was shaking.

"What is the alternative?!" he demanded of her.

"How could you be this stupid?!" she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry!" he flailed his arms, not having a clue what he could do to make this right.

"Gods poor Robb," she put her hand to her mouth, "what must he think of us? Should I talk to him Jaime, should I try and explain?"

"No," he shook his head, "the less he knows the better."

"He will carry this burden forever," she met his eyes, her own furious.

"So will we," he said firmly, "we have learned to live with it, he will just have to do the same."

* * *

Robb lay back against the pillows, for once not impatient for Amy to join him in bed as he drew the covers up around him. He watched her as she removed her jewellery and sat down at the vanity to pull the pins out of her hair. After a time he had to look away, his stomach churning uncomfortably as his mind refused to allow him to dwell on anything but what he had overheard between the Queen and Ser Jaime. He felt sick, he had no other word to describe it. Gods he wished he didn't know, knowing that now he did he would be saddled with it forever and the one person he wanted to confide in was the one person who could never know. She was oblivious. Happy and oblivious and somehow he had to keep her that way. Somehow he had to behave as though he knew nothing, as though a huge weight had not just been hung around his neck. He would never shake it off but he would have to try and bury it. Live with it. Amy was his wife, the woman he loved. He would die for her in heartbeat, likely that would be easier than keeping this from her forever. He had to though. He had to protect her from it.

She was rising up from her vanity then and for the first time in their marriage he averted his eyes as she slipped her robe from her shoulders. He could hear her padding softly towards the bed and he felt even worse. He kept his head turned away as she climbed in beside him, automatically wrapping his arm about her as she came up against his side. Her hand began to wander his chest then and he wished she would stop as it dropped down low, finding the top of his breeches. "You seem a little overdressed husband," she said teasingly and he moved his hand to still her own. "Not tonight Amy," he said quietly and she snatched her hand away from him, moving so she could look down on him and he knew he could avoid looking at her no longer. "You don't want me?" she said incredulously and his heart clenched horribly as he saw the hurt and rejection in her eyes. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked then, her bottom lip trembling slightly and he shook his head, furious with himself for being so damn tactless.

"I always want you," he said honestly, moving his hand up to cup her face, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip as it ceased to tremble. "I'm just tired," he continued, "from the tourney … getting to that final almost finished me off," he lied, "I need to rest if I'm going to have any chance tomorrow, I hear my opponent is rather good," he forced a smile to his face and prayed that she would believe him. Her eyes were searching and he held his breath, forcing his own to keep hers and eventually she sighed, shifting herself back down and snuggling against him. "Very well," she sighed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her; "I suppose I can be patient until tomorrow, you can ravish me then as champion," she said slyly and he turned his head so he could press a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I can hardly wait," he whispered, "I love you Amy," he went on, tightening his arms around her as she hummed happily against his chest, pressing a kiss just above his heart. "I love you Robb," she murmured sleepily, her sweet words only serving to heighten his guilt.

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaah, Robb knows, Robb knows! More from the tourney next chapter, and Cersei's reactions to getting found out.

For those of you waiting on the new Truth Breeds Lies chapter, it is coming later tonight, I just have some last minute tweaks to figure out!

:)


	32. Joust

**A/N: **Hello folks, new update for you all. Picks up pretty much where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy it!

**Guest: **I'm not sure Cersei can take all the responsibility for Robb finding out, after all she has a lot to lose as well.

**Guest: **Jaime was rather hard on Cersei I have to agree, he seems to forget that their past liaisons took two! To be fair though, Jaime and Lanette do have a legitimate reason to be worried; Amy being angry is one thing but if Robert caught wind of any of it there would be heads adorning spikes.

**Boramir: **Thank you! Yep, Robb is totally torn right now, I certainly wouldn't envy being in his position. You will have to see below for what Cersei's reaction is but she won't be murdering everyone so no worries there!

**unnamed visitor: **Well I'm glad it was unexpected, but you're right, not a great thing to happen! Robb is going to have some serious thinking to do and certain events might just influence his choice. I won't spoil anything, but this chapter might provide more insight. Thank you very much, enjoy the new chapter. As for Tywin...haven't decided yet.

Right-ho folks, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Joust**

* * *

Amy grumbled awake, feeling Robb's hand on the small of her back and turning her head from the pillows to blink sleepily at him. "What are you doing?" she asked him, frowning when she saw that he was already out of bed and fully dressed. "I want to have one more practice before later," he told her and her frown only deepened as she turned over in bed and really looked at him. "The joust is first," she said, "then the two finals at the end, you have all day to practice." He smiled then and bent to kiss her forehead. "I can't very well watch the joust if I'm practicing now can I?" he said pointedly when he pulled away, making his way to the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she called out to him as he pulled it open and he turned and smiled at her again. "I love you," he told her and she smiled back. "I love you too," she returned before he closed the door behind him.

She sighed heavily once she was left alone, her hands coming to rub at her face for a moment before she sat herself up in bed. The sooner this tourney was over the better, she wanted her husband back. Robb never got up and out of bed without rousing her, and he hadn't even kissed her properly before he had gone. She remembered the night before as she pushed the covers away from her and climbed out of bed. Never had he refused her. Not once. Not even when he had trained for hours with her father and been completely exhausted. _I could never be too tired for you. _Evidently that had been a lie. She tied her robe irritably around her and went to sit at the vanity, trying to ignore her uneasy stomach. Since drinking far too much the day before Tyrion's wedding her stomach had not been settled at all. Surely that wasn't normal. Her mother and the Queen seemed perfectly well and they had drank just as much as she had, if not more. She appraised herself in the mirror, pushing her tangled hair out of her face, her eyes widening as another thought struck her. Perhaps she ought to go and see the Maester before heading out to the tourney grounds.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Lanette said, shaking her head, "we have to sit there and pretend as though nothing is wrong with everyone around us. I can't do it Jaime, I can't."

"You must," he said, crossing towards her and laying his hands on her shoulder, "we have no other choice Lana."

"It's alright for you isn't it? You get to swan off and compete in the joust while I sit there smiling and pretending everything is perfect!" she snapped at him.

"Well perhaps I'll fall off my horse and never get back up, perhaps that would solve everything!" he snapped right back and she wanted to slap him.

"Don't you dare," she started in a dangerously low voice, "you are not the only one hurting Jaime and I am in no mood to put up with your self-pity!"

"I'm sorry," he said, turning away and running his hand through his hair in a desperate manner, "I'm sorry for everything."

"I know you are," she said quietly, "I'm sorry too … I'm just terrified Jaime. Too many people know as it is, one slip of the tongue is all it will need to rouse Amy's suspicions and you know what she's like. One sniff and she will not let go … I can't bear the thought of her knowing, of her turning on us. I'm scared Jaime, I'm scared of losing our little girl …"

Tears were coming now and before she knew it Jaime's arms were around her, his lips pressing against her hair as she forced back the sobs. She couldn't do this. Not today, not when hundreds of eyes were watching. She clung to Jaime, her strong husband who was always so certain and so confident. Confident to the point of being outright stupid on occasion but she loved that about him. She loved him so much. His comment about falling off his horse had hit her harder than she was willing to admit to him. She knew it was an offhand remark, something said out of anger and frustration but it chilled her to the very core. Being without Jaime was not something she ever wanted to think about, let alone contend with. She had half a mind to ban him from the joust but then she remembered that Robb would be sitting with them and she held her tongue. Best that he and Jaime were kept away from one another as much as possible for the time being. Jaime kissed the top of her head again as she blinked away the last of her tears, her fierce grip on him only slackening when a knock sounded at the door. He met her eyes as he pulled away to answer it and she knew he was thinking the same thing as she was. _Amy._

"Not now," Jaime said when he opened it and Lanette frowned.

"This is not all about you," she heard Cersei hiss furiously, "I have a family to lose as well Jaime."

"Let her in," Lanette said and she saw him visibly falter for a moment before he moved aside to allow his twin to sweep into the room.

"I need to know," she said at once, "I need to know we're safe."

"Robb promised not to speak of it," Jaime said after a long moment.

"You trust him to keep his word? He's married to your daughter and clearly besotted with her, you think he can look her in the eye and lie?" Cersei asked frantically.

"He's a Stark," Jaime said in an offhand manner and Lanette snorted, turning her attention to her clearly distressed good-sister.

"It is precisely because he loves Amy that Robb will keep quiet," she said, "he would never want to hurt her like that, he knows how close she and Jaime are."

"I'm sorry," Cersei buried her head in her hands, "I'm sorry I came so early … I just … I just couldn't sleep, the thought of Robert and the children knowing what we did. He would kill us, he would kill us both before we could utter a word … his temper is only matched by his jealousy. He once had a singer put in stocks for singing a lewd song about me. If he knew … Gods, if he knew …"

She tailed off, her body shaking as she tried to muffle her sobs with her hands. Lanette looked at Jaime but he seemed unmoved, his eyes cold as he watched his distressed sister. Once upon a time Lanette imagined she would have enjoyed him looking at her like that but not now. She knew some of what Cersei must be feeling, the thought of losing Amy because of this sordid secret made her heart constrict horribly. Cersei wouldn't just lose her children, she would lose her husband and most likely her life if this was discovered. Whatever scheming she had done in the past Lanette believed she loved her family, believed that her fear was real. She stepped forward before she could think too much about it and embraced her as best she could. Cersei seemed to freeze in her arms for a moment before she relaxed, her own arms coming around Lanette and holding her tightly. Lanette didn't trust herself to look at Jaime as she comforted his sister, just focusing on Cersei as she mumbled her apology over and over again against her shoulder.

"I have to go," Jaime said bluntly and Lanette turned her head to see him marching to the door.

"Jaime -," she tried but he had slammed out before she could say anything else.

"That's my fault too isn't it?" Cersei said, pulling away from the embrace and looking mournful.

"You're as bad as him with your self-pity," Lanette snapped, turning away and snatching up the flagon of wine, pouring two large measures.

"Sorry," she said quietly as Lanette turned back and forced one of the glasses into her hands; "thank you."

"We need to be in control today," Lanette told her, her own hands shaking as she brought her glass to her lips; "keeping my eye on Jaime and Robb is going to be difficult enough without me having you worry about what you're going to do."

"I won't do anything," Cersei said at once.

"Stay away from Amy," Lanette met her eyes, "I mean it … Jaime is on the edge, I'm frightened about what he might do if someone pushes him."

"You really don't think Robb will say anything?" Cersei asked her.

"I don't know," Lanette shook her head, "but he loves Amy, that I'm certain of. We can only pray that that is enough motivation for him to keep his mouth shut."

* * *

Robb shifted uneasily in his seat, glancing towards Tywin for a moment before casting his eyes out over the tourney ground. The first jousters would be called soon but not all the family had congregated yet. Amy and her mother were nowhere to be seen, neither was the Queen. Ser Jaime was missing as well but Robb had no desire to set eyes on him today. He glanced up at the royal box and saw the King laughing raucously with his children. There had been rumours that he would compete in the joust but Robb wasn't so certain he would in the end. His eye was caught by the Queen sweeping her way towards the royal box and he observed her carefully. At first glance she looked unaffected but then she caught his eye. He looked away quickly, but not before he had seen the fear and panic in her eyes. He determinedly kept looking out at the squires making last minute preparations, trying not to dwell on what he knew. Tywin sighed heavily at his side and he flickered his eyes towards him, the older man catching his gaze.

"Women," he said after a moment, "they like to arrive late so all eyes will be on them. It's why they wear such ridiculous dresses."

"Amy changed four times yesterday morning," Robb returned after a moment and Tywin snorted.

"I rest my case," he said and Robb smiled slightly.

"I could honestly see no difference from the first dress to the last," Robb said.

"Best you didn't tell her that," Tywin said in an amused tone.

"No," Robb agreed, "I'm not quite that stupid."

Tywin snorted again then before calling for wine and Robb turned to see Amy making her way towards him with a huge smile on her face. He loved seeing her happy, but right now it only served to make his nagging guilt stab even harder at him. "Just in time for wine Amella, did you smell the Arbor?" her grandfather asked in amusement, his eyes twinkling as he fixed them on her. "No wine for me thank you," she smiled, "water will be just fine." He looked rather surprised but called for water without comment as Amy settled herself down next to Robb. "Are you alright?" he asked her, "I was beginning to think you'd miss the start and you've been looking forward to the joust."

"I'm fine," she smiled brightly. "Thank you," she added to her grandfather as he passed her water to her.

"You look beautiful," Robb said then and her smile widened.

"Thank you," she said again, "do you like my dress?"

"It's lovely," he told her and he could practically sense Tywin smiling in amusement at his side.

"I have something to tell you later," she told him, her gaze meeting his own.

"What something?" he asked her curiously and she pressed her finger to her lips.

"Very well I'll tell you now," she said in hushed tones, leaning in closer to him.

"Sorry I'm late!" her mother arrived, her smile looking rather forced as Amy moved back away from him and turned to her mother.

"I've only just come myself, you haven't missed anything," Amy said happily as he mother sat down.

"Amy," he nudged her ribs slightly to draw her attention, "I thought you had something to tell me."

"It will keep until later," she smiled as the first two horses were trotted into the grounds; "it's about to start."

* * *

Cersei had barely moved her eyes away from Robb since she had first arrived. At first she had had to sit completely tensed while he exchanged words with her father, terrified as to what they might be. She had only just begun to relax when her father had jovially called for wine and then Amy had appeared, looking as radiant as ever. Again she tensed as she and Robb exchanged words, but all she could see was a smile on her niece's face and she had forced herself to calm down. She spared a glance for each competitor who came to bow down before the royal box but she had no interest in the joust. Her only interest was to get the day over with so on the morrow she could return to the Capitol with her family and try and put all this in the past. She was furious with herself for allowing another in on the secret but she had reached the end of her tether. All she had wanted was to try and salvage some kind of relationship with her brother and this was how she was repaid.

"There is a joust going on you know," Robert leaned over and murmured into her ear. She forced a smile to her face before turning to him, his icy eyes twinkling in amusement. "Of course there is my love," she said, her smile coming easier now she was looking at him. "What is so interesting over there?" he asked her and she had a second, a blink to come up with an answer for him. "Amy's dress," she said, "such beautiful fabric, I was pondering over where it's from." Robert sighed in an exasperated manner and she knew he had believed her lie. In the next moment he raised his hand; "Lady Amella, would you come over here a moment?" he called out, beckoning her over. Cersei met Lanette's eyes then and she tried to convey her apology to her without speaking as Amy made her way up to the Royal box. "Sorry about this," Robert said when she arrived, "my wife was admiring your dress, where is the fabric from?"

"Oh, the silks are from Mereen and the lace is from Lys I believe your Graces," she smiled.

"Thank you my dear," Robert twinkled at her.

"Yes, thank you," Cersei couldn't help but smile at Amy, she was such a sweet little thing.

"It was no trouble your Graces," she replied.

"Best return to your seat, the next riders are coming out," Robert said.

"Of course," Amy bobbed into a little curtsey.

"Amy, you truly do look lovely today," Cersei said to her, meeting her eyes and she beamed.

"Thank you, your Grace," she bobbed into another elegant little curtsey before making her way carefully back to her own seat.

"Now you can keep your eyes on the entertainment," Robert said, "I would hate for you to miss my joust fretting over silks and lace. Do you not have enough?"

"Are you really entering the lists?" she asked him exasperatedly, ignoring his question.

"Do you think I'm too old?" he asked in return and she sighed.

"I think you're the King and you ought to be careful," she said.

"Perhaps I'll meet your brother in the final, he's riding well today," he went on.

"Yes, perhaps," she said in an off-hand manner.

"Not that you'd know," he said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you really intend to ride I will watch you intently my love," she said.

"Really?" he raised a brow in a suggestive manner; "Intently?"

"Intently," she confirmed and he leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Don't worry, I will save some energy for you my Queen," he grinned at her in a way that made her feel eighteen again and she smiled widely back.

"I love you Robert," she murmured, holding his eyes.

"I love you," he responded, pecking a kiss to the tip of her nose before settling properly back on his throne; "now stop distracting me and watch the joust."

* * *

Everyone around him was just as tense as Jaime was but they were tense for a whole different reason. The King had decided to enter the joust and everyone was on edge, especially the poor young squire who was riding against him. Jaime didn't particularly care what Robert was doing but he was happy enough to let him be an excuse for his own nervous state. If he could just get through today then perhaps there would be light on the other side. Cersei and her brood would be leaving, that should hopefully lessen the growing animosity between him and Robb. His good-son hadn't been able to look at him as they broke their fast. Thankfully Amy had been absent and Jaime had bitten his tongue, not sure at this point whether talking about it would make things better or worse. They would be worse if Amy cottoned on to the fact that something was amiss. Without the tourney to distract her she would have far more opportunity to notice that things between himself and Robb were strained. They had been strained in the beginning but since they had come to the Rock he had grown rather fond of his good-son. Amy had been delighted and he had no doubt that she would notice at once if their warm relationship suddenly froze over.

He sighed heavily as the announcer called the King's name, the roar of the crowd almost deafening as he leaned against one of the supporting posts to observe the joust. Despite everything he was still curious to see how well Robert would perform. He made the mistake of glancing up to the crowd then, he could practically feel Lanette's own tension as she sat next to their daughter. Amy looked relaxed though, that eased his worries somewhat but then he caught Robb's stony expression and his moment of relief was ruined. He looked determinedly away from him, his gaze instead fixed on the squires who were hauling the tourney lances up to the riders. Robert was easily the bigger man, far more powerful, his fine armour making him instantly recognisable. Jaime did not envy the man who was set to ride against him, swearing he could see a shake in his hand as he lifted it to pull down his visor. Robert did the same and in the next moment the horn blasted.

The horses thundered towards one another, Robert's booming voice easily heard over the crowd urging his own mount to go faster. Jaime braced himself for the crash, for the splintering sound and the inevitable thud of a body hitting the ground. It all came, all as he had seen it in his mind save for one thing. It was not the young squire who came tumbling down it was Robert, the ground practically shaking as he thudded down. There was silence. Deathly silence. It was as though everyone gathered was just holding their breath and waiting for the explosion that would come from their King. It didn't come. Jaime frowned, really looking at Robert now and seeing him unmoving. He moved himself as people around him began to murmur under their breath. The man who had ridden against him was dismounting, pulling off his helm and looking towards the unseated King, his face blanching when he saw what Jaime had seen the. Robert still wasn't moving and Jaime was picking up his pace now.

Others around him got their quicker, their armour clanking as they ran towards their fallen King. Someone eased his helm from his head and Jaime's stomach churned, his eyes going up to the royal box and praying they hadn't seen. His sister screamed. He had never heard anything like it in his life, not even when their mother died had she screamed like that and despite the hell she had put him through and despite being without her for so many years it still pierced him like a knife. Her pain was his pain because like it or not, she was part of him and he was part of her. His father was up on his feet, as was Tyrion, both of them moving up to the box and ushering the little Princesses away. Both of them looked confused and Jaime was glad that they at least had not seen their father. "You can't leave him like this for everyone to see," he hissed at one of the squires then, "for the love of the Gods, cover him over and get some boards so we can get him inside. Now you fools!" he snapped when they showed no sign of moving, "He is your King, does he not deserve some dignity at least?!"

They obeyed him then, organising themselves and Jaime again looked up to the royal box, Cersei seemed to be struggling with Steffon. Her son seemed to be trying to hold her back as she battled against him, no doubt desperate to get to her husband. She was too late. He wanted to tell her she was too late but he couldn't even make his feet move an inch. He looked to his own family. Lanette looked pale, as did Geanna at her side, both of them stood with their hands over their mouths. Amy was in Robb's arms, her husband with his hand firmly on the back of her head, no doubt to stop her looking. Robb had seen though, he could tell by the look in his eyes that he had seen what had befallen Robert. Jaime looked back to see that he was being covered over, others hurrying towards them with wooden boards that they would have to try and get him on to. "Take him to the Sept," Jaime said in a dazed manner and several of them nodded. "Should we not call for a Maester?" one asked quietly and Jaime sent him a withering look. "Do you really see the point?" he snarled, "Send for a Maester and give the Queen and his family false hope?"

The man shook his head then and Jaime turned away, unable to be near it anymore. He felt like he could still feel Cersei's pain and he wanted to walk far enough away that he couldn't hear her anguished sobs anymore. Part of him had thought she was playing games again, lulling him into a false sense of security by telling him her marriage was a happy one. Deep down he had known she wasn't lying, he could see it in her eyes and in Robert's that there was love between them. He had seen it in the way they were with their children. He swallowed hard, seeing his father walking towards him and knowing he would not be escaping as he was desperate to do. Gods this was not how it was all supposed to end. This tourney was meant to be a joyful celebration but he wished they had never thought to throw it. He came to a halt in front of his father, seeing his face pale and his eyes set. His hands were shaking slightly but to everyone else Jaime knew he would seem as cold and unaffected as ever he was.

"Well?" he asked Jaime stonily, not a waver in his voice.

"There is nothing to be done," Jaime told him, swallowing hard before he uttered his next words; "the King is dead."

* * *

**A/N: **Bracing myself here...

More soon. :)


	33. Grief

**A/N: **I'm posting this up sooner because I am going away tomorrow and won't be back until next week. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**helewisetran: **I do think that if Robert had to go he would have wanted to go out the way he did. Thank you so much, hope you enjoy this next one!

**Anthony: **It was supposed to be a surprise that's for sure. I haven't actually given a specific name or background to the squire, it was essentially just a tourney accident.

**ItsLiz: **Thanks so much for catching up, I'm glad you've enjoyed the chapters, and yes, your suspicions about Amy may well be right. Thank you so much again, hopefully some of your questions will soon be answered!

**Boramir: **I live to surprise. Honestly I never gave much thought to the squire, tourney accidents are tourney accidents in my mind. At this point I can't see any gain for Renly in trying to rebel, too many people are with Steffon. The Targaryens may come into it later but I need to consider it carefully. Robert's death was certainly an accident and yes, you would be right about Amy. Thank you so much as always.

Right-ho folks, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Grief**

* * *

"Mother … mother, please," finally she heard Steffon, his desperate voice as she sobbed against his chest. Finally she managed to stifle the next one and look up at him, his own eyes shining with un-spilled tears. Her little boy. She shook her head and he looked at her in despair. "Come back with me mother, come back to the keep with me," he urged her but she only shook her head even more vigorously. "I can't leave him," she managed to whisper and a tear escaped his eyes that were so like his father's. He was so like Robert, every inch his father's son. Somehow that just made it all worse and she succumbed to a fresh wave of tears, burying her head back in his chest. "Karenza and Eleanor need to be told," he said gently and she cried even harder at the thought of telling her sweet little girls that their papa was gone. "They need you mother … I need you, I don't know what to do," he sounded so vulnerable and somehow his words stopped her crying.

Finally he had said something that triggered something inside her that gave her the strength to stop. To step back from his embrace and bring her hands up to wipe away her tears. Steffon was right, her girls needed her because they would be devastated. Her son needed her, her big, strong son needed her because all of a sudden he was King. Only eighteen. Only just a man and only just starting to aid Robert and understand how the kingdoms were governed. He needed her. They all needed her. She reached her hand up to wipe the few tears from his cheek, swallowing determinedly. "We will go to the girls together," she said and he nodded, "and then you and I will come down to the Sept and -," she cut off, struggling with the words as she took a great shuddering breath to compose herself. "And then … we will go and be with your father."

"You don't have to mother, I can do it," he told her but she shook her head.

"I don't want you there alone, I _want _to be there with him," she said determinedly.

"If it's what you want mother," he agreed and she nodded, turning away from him and seeing her father stood just behind her.

"He's been moved to the Sept, Jaime has seen to it," her father said and again she nodded.

"I'm going to the girls," she said.

"Things need to be dealt with … word sent. The death of the King -," she had to stop him.

"Do what must be done," she snapped, "write as many letters as you want, but do not trouble me with this today. Not today," she shook her head, "he may have been the King, but he was also a husband and a father and I _need _to be with my children."

"Very well," he said calmly and she took another deep breath before stepping passed him and down from the royal box.

Steffon followed her down and as soon as they were away from the tourney ground he slipped his arm around hers and she squeezed her hand reassuringly around his forearm. In her mind she still couldn't accept it. Accept that her husband was dead, leaving their precious boy as King. She didn't want Steffon to be King yet. She wasn't sure if he was even ready to be King yet and it had been thrust upon him. She would be utterly furious with Robert if it weren't for the fact that losing him felt like someone had rammed a sword into her heart and another into her gut. For a long time she had known she loved him, it was only now she was realising quite how much. "I knew it was a mistake," she whispered, shaking her head as they approached the keep. "I knew he shouldn't have ridden in that damned tourney."

* * *

Lanette couldn't even find the words to thank Jaime as he set a glass of wine down in front of her. They were all in the parlour bar Tywin. He had gone to send out word to all those who needed to be told about the King's death. Cersei and Steffon had come in just moments before and ushered the Princesses away before anyone could utter a word. Jaime had made to say something but his sister had shaken her head vigorously before turning abruptly and taking her girls away. Steffon had lingered for a moment, thanking them for keeping an eye on his sisters before he went after them. Lanette couldn't quite believe what had happened. None of them could. Looking round she saw everyone just as pale faced and wide eyed as she imagined she was. Jaime sat at her side then and took her limp hand in his own. Somehow she managed to squeeze it lightly, her free hand coming to pick up the wine he had poured her and gulping down half of it in one.

"It's awful," Geanna said quietly after a long moment, "is he really …?" she trailed off as Robb grimaced slightly and Tyrion nodded his head heavily. "The poor Queen," she whispered then and for once Lanette agreed with her. She met Robb's eyes for a moment but had to look away. Amy was ashen at his side, the glass in her hand not touched as she stared at the floor. Lanette didn't think her daughter had ever been quiet for so long in her waking life. She hadn't uttered a word since the King had fallen and she hadn't let Robb out of her sight, her hand laced firmly with his now as they sat there. "Should we do something?" Tyrion asked after several more minutes of silence. "Like what?" Jaime asked dully and Lanette increased the pressure on his hand. "I don't know … offer to help, something," he shrugged his shoulders and Lanette sighed, looking at him sympathetically. "I think it best not to intrude unless we are invited to," she said gently and he nodded his agreement.

The door opened then and she looked towards it as Tywin strode in. He surveyed the scene and she wondered what he was thinking, moving his hands to clasp behind his back but not before she had noticed them shaking. "I've written to the Hand of the King, also to Lord Stark," he began and Robb snapped his head up at that, his eyes confused. "With Robert gone Steffon's marriage will have to be brought forward," Tywin continued and Amy looked up at that, her eyes flickering to Robb's, an almost concerned expression on her face. Lanette frowned slightly at the exchange, wondering if something was amiss. "It will take the Starks a month to travel to the Capitol if they leave immediately. Plenty of time for Robert to be laid to rest and happier arrangements made," Tywin went on and Lanette smiled sympathetically at Geanna who looked horrified. She would come to learn in time, as she had, that Tywin was not all stone, although he did a marvellous impression of one most of the time.

"Given what has happened here I think it only appropriate that we travel with the funeral procession to the Capitol and stay for the royal wedding," Tywin said and Robb looked towards him again, looking as though he were working up the courage to say something. "I think Amy and I should return to Winterfell," Robb finally said and Lanette raised her brows, although not as highly as Tywin did. "Given that my father will be escorting Sansa I think it only appropriate we return to take over duties," Robb continued and Amy was looking at him incredulously but Lanette could feel Jaime shifting uneasily at her side. They both knew damn well why Robb really wanted to take Amy back to Winterfell. "Do you not have a steward at Winterfell?" Tywin asked then, his eyes boring into Robb and Lanette was impressed that her good-son managed to hold his gaze unflinchingly. "Yes," Robb said after a long moment and Lanette could sense everyone holding their breath. "I'm sure he is more than capable of running things for a few months," Tywin said pointedly and a muscle in Robb's jaw twitched.

"Surely we can discuss this later?" Lanette had to step in before an argument broke out. The last thing they needed were things being blurted out in the heat of the moment, especially with emotions and tensions running so high. "Perhaps now isn't the best time?" she went on, looking at Robb pleadingly. Thankfully he nodded after a long moment, his stance relaxing somewhat. Tywin looked irritated when she glanced at him but she looked at him insistently and he sighed heavily and moved to pour himself a glass of wine. He took a long sip of it before moving back to them and raising his glass. "To Robert Baratheon," he said and everyone else raised their own glasses, echoing his words before they all raised them to their lips.

Amy set hers down almost immediately and stood up abruptly, her hand coming to her mouth as she went for the door. "Amy?" Robb stood up, moving to go after her as she wrenched the door open and practically fled down the hallway. Robb went after her at once and Jaime made to rise up as well but Lanette moved her hand to his thigh and encouraged him back down. "What is wrong with her?" he asked in a slightly panicked tone. "Likely just the shock of it all," she told him soothingly and he looked faintly placated. Lanette glanced back at the door then, she had an inkling as to why her daughter had had such a violent reaction to the wine and it made her want to smile despite all the horror of the day.

* * *

The Maester had cleaned him up the best he could but Cersei could still see the blow on the side of his head that had killed him. She was sickened by it but somehow she couldn't seem to look away from it. She had seen his helm too, the men weren't quite quick enough in hiding it away. She had seen the dent in the strong metal and she could see the blood dripping sickeningly from the inside of it. Then she had seen her husband and she had known at once that there would be no saving him. At least it was quick. Painless for him at least. For her the pain was all too real. Her daughters had been distraught as she had known they would be and in the end she had had to call the Maester for them. He gave them something to calm them, something that would make them sleep and she had been grateful when they drifted off in her arms. She hoped their dreams would be peaceful. A heavy sigh left her then and she felt Steffon's hand come to her shoulder.

"He was so proud of you," she murmured, her voice still echoing eerily around the vast Sept.

"I know," he replied quietly.

"With good reason," she whispered, reaching her hand up to lay on his.

"I can't believe he's gone," he said disbelievingly then.

"No," she agreed, her eyes going to Robert's but only seeing cold stones there.

After a moment she stepped forward to take his hand. It felt heavy in hers, and cold. There was still a hint of warmth there though and she clung to it, lifting his hand up to his lips and pressing a fierce kiss to the back of it. "I love you," she whispered, "Gods I loved you … I loved you, I did …" tears came for her and she had to stop, shaking her head before pressing kiss after kiss to the back of his hand. "Mother don't torment yourself," Steffon placed both hands on her shoulders and prised her gently away. "Perhaps you should go and see the Maester yourself, stay with the girls tonight and have some peace for a while," he urged her quietly, "you have to be strong. Remember what you always taught me when I scraped my knees in the yard or cut my hands on the barnacles down at the Blackwater? You taught me to stand up straight and not let the pain beat me. You taught me to be stronger than the pain because I was part stag and part lion. You're a lion mother … you can do this."

She nodded determinedly, turning to face her boy. Gods, when had he grown so big and wise? She reached her hand up to affectionately pat his cheek, a half smile tugging at her lips as she looked at him there, every inch his father's son. He would make Robert proud, in that moment right there she was certain of it. She turned away then, back to Robert, taking his hand in hers again before she slowly prised the thick sigil ring he wore from his finger. The metal still felt warm to her and she took a great, shuddering breath, determined that she wouldn't cry again, before she turned back to her son. "This is yours now," she told him quietly and she saw his eyes shining as he hesitantly held his hand out to take it. "Things are going to change so much for you," she met his eyes, "but you have to remember what you just reminded me of. You are going to be a good King Steffon I know you are, because you have a good heart underneath all your bawdy antics and your fondness for girls."

"Mother," he groaned and she had the strangest urge to laugh as she saw his embarrassed expression. "You will have a wife soon enough Steffon," she met his eyes again and his expression became serious, "a young girl who will be leagues from home and all she knows. I endured your father taking other women to bed for the first years of our marriage and even though I loved him I could never bring myself to admit that all the time he whored. Don't make the mistake of giving your wife any reason to feel anything but love for you. I know it will be hard, and you will be tempted but promise me you will try Steffon."

"I promise," he nodded slightly, "I promise to try mother."

"That's all I ask," she smiled.

"It's getting late, you should try and rest," he urged her and this time she gave in.

"As your Grace wishes," she said and a small smile twitched at his lips.

She turned back to Robert again, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it, her heart aching when she realised she would never feel him squeeze it back again. Forcing herself to stay composed she leant forward and touched her lips lightly to his. "Goodnight my love," she whispered, wrenching herself away, her hand finding Steffon's on her way out. He squeezed her hand tightly and she felt the cool metal of the ring against her palm. She let his hand go then and walked slowly out of the Sept, forcing herself not to look back. Forcing herself to stand up straight and be strong.

* * *

Amy was irritated as she sat at the vanity. Irritated, so irritated with Robb who was clearly avoiding her gaze every time she looked at him the mirror. She was irritated that he was irritated and even more irritated that his mood meant she couldn't share her news with him which was ready to burst out of her at any moment. If she told him then she wouldn't be irritated with him anymore and right now she wanted to be irritated with him because he was being a complete pain. Finally he met her eyes in the mirror and she narrowed her own at him. He sighed heavily and she had an overwhelming urged to throw something hard at him. She resisted. Just about. "You're annoyed with me aren't you?" he said heavily and she slammed her brush down on the vanity. "What gave it away?" she snapped and again he sighed. "What is the matter with you?" she demanded, rising up from the vanity and rounding on him; "and don't you dare say it's the King because you've been acting strangely for days. What is it Robb? Have I done something?"

"No of course you haven't," he almost groaned at her, swinging his legs off the bed and rising up to come towards her.

"What then? You've been avoiding me, just tell me why," she urged him.

"I'm not avoiding you, I spent all day with you," he protested and she had to try very hard not to stamp her foot in irritation.

"Not up there you haven't," she tapped his forehead slightly harder than was necessary.

"Amy," he sighed, coming to rest his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged away from him.

"Don't do that, I'm annoyed with you," she said, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry," he said; "honestly, there is nothing wrong. I was tired and nervous about the tourney, and now what has happened to the King -,"

"Exactly," she cut across him, "it's awful, and as kin we ought to be there for his family but you would go back to Winterfell. Miss your own sister's wedding! My grandfather's right, it is only a few months and the steward is more than capable!"

"Amy -," he started.

"I'm going," she stated, looking him dead in the eye, "you go back to Winterfell if you want but I'm going, I can come back with your mother and father when everything is done with."

"You would go without me?" he asked her and she felt guilty when she saw the hurt in his eyes but she was too wound up to apologise.

"I don't _want _to go without you Robb, but if you're going to be stubborn about this then you're not leaving me with much choice," she told him.

"We shouldn't be arguing," he turned away from her, his hand coming to run through his hair, "we shouldn't be arguing like this, it's not what _we _do."

"I'm hardly relishing it myself," she snapped and he turned back to face her.

"You wanted to tell me something earlier," he stated.

"Don't change the subject," she returned.

"What was it, tell me," he urged her.

"No, I don't want to tell you now, not when I'm annoyed with you," she said indignantly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because if I tell you I won't be annoyed anymore and I _am _annoyed because you won't listen to me," she said, again trying not to stamp her foot.

"Fine," he said exasperatedly, "we'll go to the Capitol, are you happy now? Now will you tell me? Amy? Amy?!"

She shook her head, her hand coming up to her mouth as the urge to be sick overwhelmed her. "Are you going to be sick?" he asked her and she nodded her head vigorously, trying to force it down. Robb darted across the room, grabbing the fruit bowl and unceremoniously throwing the fruit out of it before bringing the empty bowl to her. She took it, sagging to her knees and choking up the bile and water. Robb's hands came to her hair to hold it back and she wanted to swat him away. She had never felt so undignified in her life and she hated him seeing her like that. Her eyes were streaming as she choked up again, her throat feeling raw as there was nothing left to come up. Finally the urge to gag faded and she took several gasping breaths, her hand coming to shakily wipe across her mouth. She turned away from the contents of the bowl, seeing Robb looking at her in concern. "I'm fine," she said weakly but she knew he wouldn't be placated with that. "I'll get you some water," he said as he rose up to his feet, holding his hand up to help her to her own.

"Thank you," she said quietly, perching herself on the edge of the bed and wiping her eyes, taking a few more grateful breaths as Robb took the bowl away into the washroom. He went to the side table to pour her a large glass of water then and came back towards her. She took it gratefully and drank half of it down at once. She swirled some around in her mouth then to rid herself of the sour taste before drinking the rest down. Once she set the empty glass down on the bedside table she chanced a glance at Robb, seeing him stood with his arms folded. "I'm sorry you saw me like that, it wasn't very ladylike," she told him and he frowned slightly. "You shouldn't still be sick," he said; "you've barely touched any wine these past days, I think you ought to see the Maester."

"I'm fine," she shook her head, "please Robb just leave it."

"When something could be wrong?" he raised his brows, "Not a chance, I'm going to fetch him," he turned and went towards the door and Amy jumped up at once.

"Robb don't!" she halted him just as he went to open it, "I've already seen him Robb there's no need."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" he asked her slowly as he turned around.

"Yes," she said, suddenly nervous as his blue eyes danced with a mixture of suspicion and confusion.

"Amy -," he started.

"I'm with child," she said quickly before he could say anymore and his eyes widened.

She blinked then and in the next moment he was in front of her, his hands coming to her waist and lifting her into his arms as he laughed in a slightly dazed manner. Amy could only wrap her arms around his neck, burying her head in the crook of it, wanting to laugh and cry at the same time. He spun her around and she lifted her head, slapping at his shoulder in protest until he put her down. She had never seen such a smile on his face as he looked at her in wonder, his eyes roaming from her face down to her stomach and then back up again. "Are you happy?" he finally asked her and she nodded her head, tears beginning to spill from her stinging eyes now. "Then why are you crying?" he asked in an amused tone, his fingers coming to gently brush them away from her cheeks. "I wanted it to be perfect when I told you," her breath hitched as she swallowed down a sob and to her surprise he laughed. "Amy, it could never have been anything other than perfect," he said, leaning in closer to her and pressing his lips to hers.

She kissed him back softly, pulling away after a long moment and meeting his eyes. "Are you happy?" she asked him quietly. "No," he said and she frowned slightly; "I'm elated," he said, kissing her forehead, "overwhelmed," he added, kissing her cheek. "Terrified," he said, kissing her other cheek and she giggled slightly. "Excited," he kissed the tip of her nose before pulling back; "all at the same time," he smiled, "Gods Amy, I can scarce believe it." She smiled widely in return, feeling sheer relief and a happy, warm glow settling about her heart. "You're not too upset it won't just be the two of us anymore then?" she asked him teasingly, cocking her head to one side. "I still have you to myself for a while yet wife," he teased right back, "and I intend to make good use of that time."

"Do you now?" she asked as he nudged her nose with his own.

"I do," he confirmed, kissing the corner of her mouth before trailing down her neck.

"Robb wait," she said and he pulled back at once, the concern back in his eyes.

"Do you feel sick again?" he asked and she shook her head.

"It just doesn't feel right, after everything that happened today," she replied and he nodded.

"The King wouldn't begrudge our happiness," he told her softly, placing his hand on her stomach.

"No," she agreed, resting her hand on his, "would you just hold me tonight?"

"I'd hold you forever if I could," he told her and she smiled, "I love you Amy Stark."

* * *

**A/N: **It was mostly solemn but hopefully the last bit cheered you up. I'll get more to you as soon as I can when I get home next week!

:)


	34. Journey

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for the absence but I am back! Bad news is this is my last saved chapter and my next few weekends are spoken for. I will do what I can during the week but I don't know when the next one will be up. Hopefully soon, but no promises!

**PLEASE READ:** I wonder if you remember a while ago that I was nominated for some awards, well, I have got through to the final round of voting with 'Paying the Toll' and 'My Kingdom Come' in the 'All-Time Favorite Games of Thrones Fanfic' category which is just awesome. If I could possibly trouble those of you who have read and enjoyed one or both of those fics to head on over and vote again that would be amazing and I would be so grateful. Thank you so much, and here is the site you need to vote should you want to: fanaticfanficsawards . blogspot . co . uk

**unnamed visitor: **You're very welcome, glad I didn't keep you hanging too long with the aftermath. Thanks, I'm glad you like my all-new and improved Cersei, it's rather a new way of writing her for me. Glad you're happy about baby Stark, it will be a while yet but it's certainly on the way. Haha, I will not spoiler anything for you and I haven't written any Capitol scenes yet but your imagination sure seems fun!

**Boromir: **Thank you very much. People need to get themselves together before arriving at the Capitol that's for sure, they all need to be tight knit. Tywin will certainly be planning for any eventuality, but I can't see him letting anyone get in the way of his grandson sitting the throne!

**Guest: **Thanks very much, glad you like the new Cersei, she's rather refreshing to write. I couldn't possibly say... Sorry if some of the others seem too boring and happy but this is supposed to be my happy fic that avoids excessive drama haha.

Right-ho folks, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Journey**

* * *

Robb walked out into the yard to make sure that his and Amy's belongings had been brought down and packed up. Amy was paranoid that they might be forgotten in all the planning and uproar that had surrounded the Rock over the last few days. Robb was still in some kind of daze, coming to terms with everything that had happened in the space of four days. Through all the bad things he tried to focus on the overwhelming positive. Amy was pregnant. Even just thinking it made him want to grin like a child. His smile fell from his face though as he saw his good-mother and father in the courtyard already. He'd been avoiding both of them. It had been easy since Amy was so sick, she hadn't complained once about them dining in their chambers. In fact she had been grateful when he'd suggested it. Part of him felt guilty for using her condition to avoid her parents but the alternative was being around them and arousing Amy's suspicions.

"Have our things been brought down?" Robb asked a squire who was loading up one of the wagons. "Yes my Lord, they're already loaded on," he replied and Robb looked passed him to see that they were indeed already in place. "Thank you," Robb said with a grateful smile before he turned to walk back into the keep. "Robb, do you have a moment?" his good-mother called out to him and he could do nothing but turn and face her. "Is it important my Lady?" he asked, "I promised Amy I wouldn't be long." He hoped she'd tell him to forget it, that it wasn't important and that she didn't need him after all. Of course she didn't. "It won't take long," she said with a smile as she came towards him, "perhaps we could go out to the gardens?"

Robb couldn't say no, offering her his arm and allowing her to steer him in the right direction. Amy had taken him out to the garden a few times but he wasn't altogether sure he could remember the way. Neither he nor her mother spoke as they walked through them, heading towards the secluded area where no one else was ambling. He had been there with Amy, remembering backing her up against the great oak tree and making frantic love to her. Somehow he didn't think he would look back on this visit there with her mother quite so fondly. She was glancing around, likely to check that no one would overhear them before she let go of his arm and invited him to sit with her on the bench under the willow tree.

"Thank you," she said quietly after an intensely awkward few moments of silence. "What for my Lady?" he asked just as quietly, although he had a good idea what she meant. "The day I found out I was pregnant with Amy was the same day I found the man I love kissing his twin sister," she said then and he swallowed hard. "My Lady, you really don't have to -," he started but she cut him off. "The most wonderful news of my life followed by something so monstrous I could never have imagined it in my darkest nightmares," she whispered and he had the overwhelming urge to hold her hand and offer her some comfort but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. "Amy means everything to me," she turned to meet his eyes, "for a long time I hoped that the Maester would be proved wrong, that Jaime and I would be blessed with another child but it never happened. I've accepted now that it never will. Amy is the only child I have, the most precious thing in this world … if I lost her …" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"You're worried I'm going to tell her what I know," Robb concluded quietly, and she nodded her head, her eyes shining with tears. "My mother once told me a mother's love is inexplicable, completely incomparable and all consuming," he said and she nodded again; "obviously I will never know what that feels like but I _love _Amy, she consumes me … if I hurt her I would only hurt myself. I can't hurt her, not like that. Amy doesn't deserve that pain and I could never be the one to bring it to her."

"Her grandfather wanted you from the start," she smiled then, a tear slipping down her cheek, "I was so against it, I prayed and prayed that your father would say no. I didn't want Amy to go, especially not so far away, somewhere so inexplicably different from her home. Even when the letters came I still couldn't be happy, not truly happy. She was," she nodded vigorously, wiping her tears away, "she was ever so happy. When we came to Winterfell and I saw her that first time, completely absorbed in you, I was terrified and elated at the same time. I wanted my daughter to be loved above anything else but I was so terrified you would break her heart. I know now that you could never do that, I know you love her Robb. I know that."

"I'll try harder," Robb said, "if Amy suspects something has changed …"

"I know," she agreed as he tailed off.

"I'll do my best my Lady, I promise," he said sincerely and she managed a smile for him.

"Jaime's not a bad man Robb," she said, holding his eyes, "he was a weak and foolish man but he's not bad. I love him, despite what he did I always loved him. Perhaps that makes me weak, but he is a good husband, and he is a wonderful father."

"I see that," Robb nodded.

"But now you see what he did with her too," she smiled sadly, understanding in her eyes.

"Does it ever go away?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, "but it gets easier to bury."

* * *

They were three days into the journey to the Capitol and Amy still couldn't seem to hold down anything she ate. It made her feel weak as they rode on, always exhausted when they stopped for the night to rest. Usually they stayed out in the open as there were so many in the procession. It was easier for a perimeter of guards to be set up at night that way as well. The Queen also preferred to stay out in the open so her tent could be put up next to the wagon bearing the King's coffin. Amy couldn't imagine the pain her aunt was in. She had barely seen her over the last week, no one had really, no one but her children. Whenever she did see her she was swathed in black, her face composed but her eyes full of unimaginable sadness. Amy looked over at Robb then who was walking towards her with food that she was certain she would balk at. She couldn't imagine ever losing him. It was little over a year since she had become his wife but she wasn't sure if she could ever go back to it just being her again. Robb made her whole, he was the part of her she hadn't known she was missing until she found him.

He handed a cup down to her when he reached her and she frowned slightly, taking a sniff of it, her stomach not churning for once. "What is it?" she asked him suspiciously as he settled down next to her. "Ginger tea," he told her, "I suddenly remembered my mother drinking it when she was sick with Rickon. She told me it eased the sickness enough that she could actually stomach eating some food, I thought perhaps it might help you." Amy smiled and took a sip of it, baffled as always at Robb's overwhelming thoughtfulness. "Thank you," she said warmly and he smiled back, turning his attention to the bowl of stew he had brought with him. Amy eyed it suspiciously as he tucked in, focusing instead on her tea, drinking all of it down before setting the cup aside and just waiting. Usually anything but water made her sick but so far there was no uneasy feeling in her stomach. Robb raised his brows then. "Well?" he asked, "Any better?"

"I don't feel sick," she said, "so progress at least." He smiled and picked up the bread roll that was resting on his knee, offering it to her. "Try a bit of bread," he coaxed and she took it from him and hesitantly tore a little from it. She popped the piece into her mouth and chewed slowly before swallowing it down. After a few moments she was satisfied for now that she wouldn't be sick and so she tore a larger piece from the roll, suddenly aware of exactly how hungry she really was. When she had swallowed down half of it without complaint from her stomach she turned and eyed Robb's stew that was emitting a delicious smell. That, she felt, had to be a good sign since usually just the smell of food made her want to be sick. Thinking she may as well push her luck she tore off a bit more bread and leant into him so she could dip it into the thick gravy. "Feel free to help yourself," he chuckled as she popped it into her mouth.

It tasted so good she couldn't resist dipping more bread in and eventually Robb sighed heavily. "Why don't you just take it?" he said, putting down his spoon and offering her the bowl. "No it's your dinner," she protested, "I just wanted to dip my bread in it." He rolled his eyes and shoved it into her hands before standing up. "Have it, I'll go and get some more," he said, straightening his doublet before he began making his way back towards the cooking area. "Could you bring me back some more bread?!" she shouted after him and she distinctly saw him shaking his head, and she imagined he was likely rolling his eyes as well.

He was back in a few minutes and she took the bread roll he offered her almost greedily, using it to soak up the last of the gravy from the stew she had just devoured. "Your appetite is back then," he said in amusement as he settled back down next to her. "Thanks to you," she smiled at him as he tucked into his second attempt at dinner. Amy eyed his food, thinking that she would probably easily manage another small serving. "You want more don't you," he said knowingly and she bit down on her lip. "I might be pushing my luck," she said worriedly, her stomach felt settled but sometimes the sickness just crept up on her. "Amy you've barely eaten in over a week, if you want more food then have more food," he told her and she picked up her empty bowl. "I am hungry," she conceded.

"You can always have some more tea before bed just in case," he said and she stood up as his words convinced her. "Best I sleep with a bowl next to the bed just in case," she said in a sing-song voice as she walked towards the food, hearing Robb snort behind her. She was just in luck, only one ladleful of the stew left when she arrived and she thanked the women who served it up for her gratefully. Again she eyed the few bread rolls that were left, deciding against taking one in the end and heading back towards Robb. He had just finished his own food when she arrived back and was now drinking heavily from a tankard. She eyed it suspiciously when he lowered it from his mouth. "Is that ale?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing. "No my sweet," he said wryly, "only water."

"Good," she smiled, "because I couldn't very well do this," she leant in to kiss him tenderly for a moment; "if you had been drinking ale now could I?" she raised her brows at him and he grinned as she pulled back to eat her stew. "I think that's worth forgoing ale," he said after a moment and she couldn't help but smile. "I never thought I'd be so happy at the sight of you eating," he said, "honestly Amy, I've hated seeing you so sick."

"It's hardly been pleasant for me," she said after she swallowed her mouthful, "but knowing what is going to come of it makes me so happy."

"Me too," Robb said as she turned to meet his eyes, seeing the joy dancing in his blue orbs.

"You're going to be an amazing father," she told him quietly then and his smile widened.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"I really _know_ so," she corrected him and he moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she finished off her food.

"You're going to be the most incredible mother," he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple for a moment, "that is something I know."

* * *

Jaime had tried to avoid her but he could do so no longer, his own heart seemed to ache. His connection to his twin that he had long thought broken had been ignited again through her pain. He felt selfish for not wanting it, for wishing it away. Cersei was hurting, her heart in pieces and her mind no doubt reeling. He knew where she would be, sat with Robert's coffin as she was night after night, staring blankly out at nothing until someone, usually her son, would come and usher her to bed. Tonight it was him who was going to her because he felt he could stay away no longer. The sun was just about sinking down behind the horizon and the rest of the company were indulging in food and drink. They would be upon the Capitol in the morning and everyone was pleased that their journey would soon be at an end. Cersei looked up as he approached, faint surprise registering in her eyes which only made him feel more guilty.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," he said, coming to a halt a few feet from me.

"I don't blame you," she said quietly.

"I should have come," he said.

"You're not obliged to Jaime," she said and he shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry about Robert, I know you loved him," he said.

"I did," she nodded, a wry smile tugging up at her lips.

"I was unfair," he said after a moment, "putting all the blame on you."

"Of course you did," she looked up to meet his eyes, "I was a selfish bitch."

"Cersei -," he started.

"It's true," she cut him off, "I didn't get to keep you but I didn't want her to have you either."

"It was a long time ago," he soothed her.

"You were everything I had when mother died, I didn't want to let that go," she said in a pained voice.

"I know, and part of me didn't want to either," he admitted.

"You were always the strong one Jaime," she smiled slightly.

"I'm not so sure about that," he snorted, hesitantly coming to sit next to her.

"In here," she said, resting her enclosed fist against her heart.

"Perhaps," he muttered.

"You were right to leave," she whispered; "what you have with Lanette is real and pure, not poisonous and twisted like we were."

"And you had the same with Robert," he murmured.

"Had," she repeated with a sad smile, "eventually."

"But you still had it, which is more than a lot of people can say," he said.

"When I saw you again I was terrified of how I might feel," she said after a few moments.

"So was I," he admitted.

"You're my brother," she stated, looking him dead in the eye.

"You're my sister," he returned, holding her gaze.

"That's all," she whispered.

"That's all," he agreed and she tentatively moved towards him as he hesitantly twisted towards her.

They embraced awkwardly, as he imagined most siblings did. He couldn't help but smile then. It had taken them over thirty-five years but finally they were behaving as they should. As they had when they were tiny and innocent with no concept of lust. He swallowed hard and pulled her closer to him, the other half of him, his twin he had once shared everything with. He could almost feel the years of separation and regret rolling between them and he knew she could feel them too in the way her fingers clenched tighter in his doublet. "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I know," she whispered back, "so am I."

Eventually they pulled away from one another and shared a shy little smile. Somehow Jaime knew she wanted to say no more and so he simply stood, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. She moved her own hand to settle on his for a moment, squeezing lightly before she moved it away again. From her action he knew he was dismissed and so he walked away from her, leaving her alone to quietly mourn her husband. His heavy heart was lifted slightly but he still felt the guilt throbbing in the background as he walked back towards Lanette. She sent him a sympathetic smile, holding out a rough cup to him that he hoped to the Gods was full of wine. It was. He took a long drink of it before sighing heavily. "There's more," his wife said simply as he sat down next to her. "How was she?" she asked quietly then and he shook his head. "Devastated," he said simply, "but I know Cersei … eventually she will recover from this, women like her are always alright in the end."

"I never thought I'd feel anything towards her but disdain," she admitted.

"And I would never have blamed you for that," he said quickly and she smiled sadly.

"You and I still have one another Jaime," she said, leaning her head down against his shoulder.

"Yes," he agreed, turning his head to kiss her forehead.

"We're the lucky ones," she said quietly and he nodded slightly as they lapsed back into silence.

Lanette struck up light conversation with Geanna after a time, Tyrion was taking a bath and his wife had grown bored. Jaime greeted her politely enough but he had no desire to get drawn into conversation with them. Instead he let his eyes wander the camp, several fires now being lit as the sun sank lower in the sky. Amy and Robb were huddled by one of them, little over a stone's throw away from where he was sat with Lanette. They didn't seem to notice him for a long while, seemingly absorbed in one another. He could see their mouths forming words every now and again but mostly they just shared little smiles and affectionate glances. Once upon a time seeing his daughter with Robb had set him on edge and he had to battle to keep himself in check. He was still not overly fond of seeing it, especially when he leaned in to her and kissed her for far too long as he was doing now. When he saw that he still couldn't help but narrow his eyes. Putting that aside though, he knew his daughter was happy in her marriage. She and Robb were devoted to one another and he could no longer bring himself to resent the fact that she had been sent so far away. It didn't matter where she was, so long as she was smiling.

He had been worrying about her recently though, some days she didn't seem to eat much and on more than one occasion he had spotted Robb having to steady her balance as he helped her down from her horse. He had meant to ask Lanette about it but he was wary that she would just tell him to stop being so ridiculous. It was the health of their daughter though, surely she couldn't roll her eyes at him for being concerned about that? He decided to ask her now as he heard her and Geanna bidding one another goodnight, turning his head to her as she turned hers to him. "Is Amy alright?" he asked and she frowned at once, her eyes flickering to where their daughter was. "She looks perfectly happy to me Jaime, why?" her brow was still creased as she contemplated him. "Just a few things I've noticed, she's paler than usual … her appetite is different …" he trailed off, something like realisation dawning on him.

It was all but confirmed to him in the next moment as he snapped his eyes back to Robb and Amy in time to see his good-son sliding his hand across her stomach. Her own hand came to his and they shared one of those secret little looks that had wound him up no end when he and Lanette had gone to Winterfell for the wedding. Jaime wasn't sure if he had any words, he just felt rather dazed. Pleased for his daughter but terrified for her at the same time. "Have you worked it out yet?" Lanette asked him in an amused tone and he nodded slowly. "How long have you known?" he managed to ask her, tearing his eyes from Amy. "I don't _know _anything," she rolled her eyes, "Amy has said nothing to me. However, I have _suspected_ since she fled from the parlour after that sip of wine."

"Of course," Jaime sighed out in understanding, all of it so clear to him now.

"I suspect it won't be long until we are formally told," Lanette said happily.

"No," he agreed, still feeling rather dazed.

"Grandparents, can you imagine?" she asked with a slight laugh and he put his arm around her.

"No I can't," he said honestly.

"You have a little time left to get used to the idea at least," she teased him.

"How is it our daughter is old enough to become a mother?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I think it may have something to do with her being old enough to be a wife," she replied.

"Don't remind me," he chuckled, poking her in the ribs lightly and making her squirm.

"Do you remember when she was just a tiny little thing, taking her first steps on the beach?" Lanette sighed wistfully and he smiled slightly at the memory.

"Remember when she learned to crawl and immediately barrelled into Tyrion's house of cards?" he asked in return and she snorted in amusement.

"She did that on purpose," she said, "he spent hours on that."

"She had her eye on him all afternoon," Jaime added.

"And as soon as you set her down on the floor …" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"Now look at her," he shook his own head, casting his eyes back over her.

"Giving someone else the run-around," Lanette smiled.

"She will be alright won't she?" he asked her fearfully.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"She's pregnant Lana," he said.

"She's strong," she reassured him at once.

"So were you," he said.

"And I'm still here aren't I?" she raised her brows expectantly.

"Thank the Gods," he murmured, "but it was too close for comfort, I don't think I'd cope if …"

"Stop," she cut him off firmly, "you can't think like that Jaime."

"I'm sorry, I know," he shook his head, "I just can't help it."

"She is going to be so excited, try not to fuss over her Jaime. We should enjoy it too," she implored.

"You're right," he turned back to her, "you're always so right Lana."

"And don't you ever forget it Jaime Lannister," she teased, leaning in to peck his lips.

"More," he said when she pulled away and she obediently came to kiss him again.

"Better?" she asked, pulling away after a long moment.

"I think we ought to retire early tonight wife," he practically growled at her and she smirked.

"I think you might be right," she raised a brow, "why should the young ones have all the fun?"

* * *

**A/N: **Right then, hope you enjoyed, I will update as soon as I can but unfortunately I am not in possession of a time-turner (if only right?)

:)


	35. Black

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while, but here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it!

**Boramir: **Thanks very much. Glad you enjoyed Lana's chat with Robb, I think he has a better chance now of moving passed it and living with what he knows. Jaime and Cersei certainly needed that talk as well! Not sure about Tyrion's POV, I haven't done any so far but I will never say never...

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you very much, glad you thought it was worth the wait! Glad you liked the reconciliation between Jaime and Cersei and the chat Lana had with Robb, he will certainly have it easier now but it might take a while for him to be fully comfortable around Jaime again. Jaime was a little slow to catch on to the idea of a baby but as worried as he is I think deep down he is thrilled, and of course, when the announcement is made Tywin will be doing cartwheels haha. There is certainly a lot for me to sort out with regard to what happens with the council and other matters now that Steffon is King. I will be trying to address these things over the next few chapters whilst also juggling in a funeral, a wedding and a coronation haha! Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Right-ho folks, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Black**

* * *

"I got your message about the Gold Cloaks my lord, I can assure you, with the coin you have given you have secured their loyalty to the crown," Jon Arryn reported to him and Tywin nodded his head and allowed a tiny quirk of his lips as he drummed his fingers against the council table. Only he, Jon Arryn and Varys were present. Littlefinger had been called away on _urgent _business at Tywin's request. He did not trust the man as far as he could throw him, but he knew how to make gold of nothing and they would need it for the funeral, wedding and coronation that would be taking place over the next weeks.

"Good," Tywin finally spoke, nodding curtly to Jon Arryn again before he turned his beady eyes on Varys. "What news do you have of Renly?" Tywin asked him and the eunuch seemed to shift slightly before answering. "He left for Storm's End the day after the news came…overcome by grief so they say, but I heard tell he was entertaining many of his most powerful lords three days hence," Varys reported to him and Tywin's knuckles clenched white around the edge of the table. "But of course if he is challenged on it he will say he was holding a feast in honour of his brother…" Tywin nodded knowingly and Varys inclined his head.

"Forgive me my lord, do you really think that Renly would dare challenge for the throne?" Jon Arryn asked with raised brows and Tywin could swear that Varys rolled his eyes. "Yes," Tywin said simply, "Renly is stupid and vain enough and there are people stupid and vain enough to follow him. Steffon is green, barely a man and still unwed with no sons. Robert's untimely death has come just at the right time for an upstart like Renly. He is a popular man, likely the smallfolk would raise little complaint if he were to make a play for the throne."

"I can only agree my lord," Varys sniffed, "although…given the rumours surrounding Renly's personal…ah…_preferences…_their happiness may be short lived when any poor wife he takes does not produce him a son and heir…"

"Indeed," Tywin said drily, preferring not to think about Renly's preference and the rumours about him and Loras Tyrell. "But my lord, who would follow him? Stannis has already arrived and sworn fealty to King Steffon. Your own support is unquestionable, as is that of the Vale and the North. Dorne would no more follow Renly into war than they would the King…"

"The Tyrells," Tywin said before Jon Arryn could say anymore; "the Tyrells could prove decisive in this, which is why we need to move quickly.

"What do you have in mind my lord?" Varys asked.

"Steffon needs to be wed and crowned as soon as appropriate after Robert's burial. I would also suggest that a match be put forward to Mace Tyrell…Olenna may be sharp enough to realise Renly's potential but she has not arrived for the funeral and he has. Mace may be an idiot but he is also Lord of Highgarden and if he agrees a match then his loyalty is secured. His stupidity is to our advantage in this case," Tywin said.

"What are you suggesting?" Jon Arryn asked.

"I am proposing Loras Tyrell be betrothed to Princess Karenza," Tywin said.

"I see…a peaceful and simple way to neutralise the threat from Highgarden," Jon Arryn nodded.

"How will her Grace take that I wonder…?" Varys inquired and Tywin grimaced.

"Cersei will agree to it," he said after a moment, "she has no other choice."

* * *

"Do you think anyone will notice?" Amy asked Robb as she turned her body from side to side and surveyed herself in the full-length mirror. He took a moment to observe her, his eyes lingering on her stomach as he knew it was her pregnancy that she was referring to. In truth, he didn't think anyone would notice, not today of all days. There was the slightest of change in her, just a little thickening around her waist and a slight swell in her breasts. It was nothing obvious, something that he had no doubt only noticed because of how acquainted he was with her body. She was looking at him expectantly in the mirror and he knew that he had been silent too long, losing himself in looking at her as he often seemed to find himself doing.

He smiled, moved closer to where she was standing and snaked his hands around her waist, laying them flat against her belly. "I don't think anyone will notice a thing, not today anyway," he told her honestly and she let out a relieved sigh and leant back in his embrace. He pressed a kiss to her temple as they stood there, both draped in black in preparation for the King's funeral. When the bells tolled everyone would begin making their way to the Sept, and Robb imagined that no one would really be paying him and Amy much mind. "Have you noticed?" she asked after a long moment of silence and he smiled, meeting her eyes in the mirror and nodding his head. "Of course I have," he breathed and her own returning smile was as dazzling to him as ever.

Robb was about to kiss her again when the first bell rang out and Amy stiffened slightly in his arms before she made to move out of his embrace. He let her go, moving to pick up his doublet as she crossed to gather her thin lace shawl about her. From the way she arranged it about herself he imagined that she was trying to hide any hint of her condition. Robb thought she was being overcautious but he knew better than to voice his feelings. After trying for so long to conceive, now that they had, Amy was determined not to tempt fate and do anything that would risk their unborn child. To her that included telling people before she felt the baby stir, she was convinced that it was bad luck to do so and the Maester had warned her against it.

He himself wished he could shout it from the battlements of King's Landing, he wanted the world to know that his wife was carrying his child. Whereas Amy had been desperate before they had conceived he had been unaffected, now it seemed the roles had reversed. She was doing her utmost to pretend that there was nothing different about her where he wanted anyone and everyone to know. He grew more impatient by the day, just waiting for her eyes to widen in wonderment and for her to tell him that it had finally happened. That their baby had moved. So far she had said no such thing and so he reminded himself that it would happen in time and pulled himself back to the present. This day was not about them, it was about the King and his family and so he pushed all thoughts of Amy and their future to the back of his mind and offered her his hand.

Amy took it, smiling rather thinly at him. The bells tolling seemed to have snapped her own mind to the mournfulness of the say and so he squeezed her hand reassuringly before leading her to the door of their chambers. Once in the hallway he released her hand and she slipped it at once into the crook of his elbow. They fell into step as they walked slowly down the hallways and staircases down towards the entrance hall. A number of carriages were waiting in the courtyard to ferry the mourners from the Red Keep to the Sept and Robb glanced around for anyone familiar as they crossed towards the open doors.

"Do you think we should wait for someone? My mother and father perhaps?" Amy asked him and he swallowed rather hard before turning to meet her inquisitive gaze. "They may have already gone Amy, we don't want to stand here all day and risk being late," he said and to his relief she nodded her agreement and said no more as they walked out into the late morning sunshine. Despite his promise to her mother to try harder Robb had still found it difficult to be around Ser Jaime, especially since his good-father would fix him with a rather worried look every time their eyes met. How was Robb supposed to behave normally when his good-father only served to put him on edge each time they were in one another's presence?

He was only thankful that Amy had not picked up on the awkwardness around them. Likely she assumed him as awkward as she was about keeping news of the baby from them. Amy had never kept anything from her parents before and Robb couldn't help but notice the twisted irony in how she agonised over them being angry that she hadn't told them right away. Robb said nothing, just as he had promised. He was even more determined to keep Amy in the dark now that she was with child. He couldn't help but think what the shock would do to her as he helped her up into a free carriage, repressing a shudder as he did so. No. She would remain ignorant to it all, of that, he was determined.

* * *

"You tell me this now? When I am about to bid final farewell to my husband?!" Cersei hissed.

"If I did not tell you now, then when?" Tywin countered, "I will need to speak with Mace Tyrell _before _his mother can get any ideas about Renly."

"I believe your lord father is right my Queen," Jon Arryn backed him up.

"Let me be sure I understand this," Cersei said in a dangerously low voice, "you want my daughter betrothed to the man who is the lover of the uncle who you are convinced will try to usurp my son?"

"Karenza is old enough to be betrothed, and such a betrothal would give Renly pause for thought, without the Tyrells he cannot hold much hope of victory, stupid as he may be," Tywin said.

"He cannot hope to find victory even with the Tyrells, with all our allies he would be crushed," she argued.

"He can muster troops more quickly than we could gather all our armies together. He could take the Capitol before half of our forces arrive and if he got his hands on Steffon -," Tywin explained.

"He will not touch my son, do you hear me?" Cersei cut him off with a snarl.

"I hear you Cersei, but you must hear me. This match must be approved, I will seek permission from Steffon if I must and I am certain he would see things from my perspective. After all, the boy will not want to lose his throne," Tywin said calmly.

"You will never have my approval," Cersei said coldly.

"What about your permission?" he raised a brow and she stared at him for a long moment.

"_If _Mace Tyrell agrees to it, I will speak with my daughter myself…this will come from no one but me," she said determinedly and Tywin nodded.

"Of course, likely it would be for the best," he agreed with her.

"I believe you are making the right decision my Queen," Jon Arryn praised her.

"If I have made the wrong one it will not be me who suffers for it," she said bitterly, "it will be my poor, sweet daughter…now, if you will excuse me, I believe it is past time my husband was lain peacefully to rest."

* * *

Cersei stared blankly at the cold, stone effigy. It had long been put in place, hours had passed since the small procession had wound down into the crypts from the vastness of the Sept. They would all be feasting now but she had no desire to join them. Robert's loss was weighing heavier than usual after her conversation with her father. Robert would not have wanted Loras Tyrell for Karenza. She knew that. Even if he had he would have listened to her when she spoke of her own misgivings. Robert had been no fool, he knew about Renly's preferences even if he never wanted to admit it. Cersei was sure that that was the reason he had never pushed his youngest brother towards a marriage of his own.

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as she heard the sounds of footsteps echoing down the steps. If this was her father again she was not sure whether she would be able to keep her temper in check. "Your children are wondering where you are," it was Jaime's voice that spoke and she nodded her head slightly, keeping her back to him as her eyes still fixed on Robert's tomb. "Did father send you?" she asked him knowingly, she had heard the awkwardness in his voice. It was the same as ever it was whenever he opened his mouth to tell her something he knew she wouldn't like. So many years and yet something so simple and unimportant remained unchanged. It almost made her smile. Almost.

"He has spoken to Mace Tyrell," Jaime told her, the awkwardness even easier to detect in those words and she closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath. "Then I suppose I must now speak with my daughter," she said quietly and Jaime said nothing. She opened her eyes and slowly turned to face him, seeing him hovering sheepishly by one of the torch brackets. There was sympathy in his eyes and she remembered that he too had been in her place, having to send his daughter away because of a match their father had made. Amy's match was a favourable one though, on that had made her happy. Cersei could not envisage the same blissful union for her own daughter and it made a sudden stab of bitterness stab hard at her.

"How did you do it?" she asked Jaime.

"Do what?" he returned with a slight frown.

"How did you explain it to Amy?" she elaborated, "How did you tell her you were sending her away?"

"It wasn't like that," Jaime shook his head.

"Of course it was," Cersei smiled slightly, "she was sent away from her home to marry a stranger, how did you explain that to her?"

"Robb wasn't a stranger, Lana saw to that," he told her and she frowned; "they wrote letters to one another for five years before Amy left for Winterfell."

"Did she always know she was to marry him?" she asked.

"Amy knew she would have to marry befitting her status, her Septa taught her that," Jaime nodded, "when she was eight she asked Lana, and Lana told her."

"She had half her life to get used to it," Cersei nodded.

"Just because your daughter is getting married it doesn't mean you will lose her," he said.

"Doesn't it?" she raised her brows, a wry smile tugging at her lips.

"She will always need her mother," he said certainly.

"Loras Tyrell will break her heart," she said just as certainly, "and she will resent me for agreeing the match."

"You can't think that way," he shook his head.

"He is her uncle's lover," she laughed without humour, "and she is to marry him so said uncle does not try to usurp her brother…Gods…at least when I was forced to wed Robert I knew there was some hope that he could desire me!"

"Cersei…" Jaime started.

"Should I tell her? Should I tell her the truth so she is prepared or do I let her walk in there blindly and pray that he keeps his perversions discreet?" she asked desperately.

"I can't answer that," he said.

"I don't suppose anyone can," she whispered, turning back to the tomb and reaching her hand out to lay on Robert's stone hand for a moment, trying to draw some kind of courage from the carved likeness of her husband. How could he have left and caused such a mess to form in his wake? How could he do this to her? She closed her eyes before tears came, taking a determined breath before she turned to face Jaime again. "Where is she?" she asked him.

"At the feast," he told her.

"Would you go back? Have her escorted out to the gardens, I will wait by the duck pond," she said.

"Of course," he nodded and she inclined her own head before sweeping passed him without another backwards glance.

On the way out to the gardens she tried to find the right words in her mind to explain to Karenza that she was now betrothed. She hadn't envisaged doing this until she was older, more wary of the world. Karenza was young and innocent in a way that Cersei herself could never remember being. She was still a child. Flowered, but a child nonetheless. She clenched her hands tightly around the silks of her skirts as she quickened her pace, her guards behind her matching it as she strode towards the pond. Fifty feet away she halted, ordered them to come no further and they obeyed her, allowing her to walk onwards herself although she could still feel their eyes boring into her back.

Cersei sat herself down on one of the benches and stared out over the water, not moving until she heard the crunch of gravel under her feet. She turned her head and smiled at her elder daughter, patting the space next to her so she came and sat down. "You wanted to see me mother," Karenza managed a smile of her own but Cersei was not fooled, she could see the deep sadness sunken into her eyes that were so like Robert's. "I did," Cersei smiled back to stop her bottom lip from trembling, there is something very important I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Karenza asked, her eyes wide and innocent. Cersei tried not to think of the limited days of that innocence. Knowing her father he would want the wedding held soon after Steffon's. She would fight him on it but in her heart she knew that he would win eventually, even if her head was determined to fight him every step of the way. "You are a woman grown now," Cersei told her, moving her hand to tuck a lock of her dark hair back behind her ear, "you understand that don't you?"

"Of course, I flowered when I was three and ten which means I can be wed and bear children," Karenza said, reciting something that her Septa had no doubt taught her. "Exactly," Cersei nodded, swallowing hard, "and it has been decided that you will soon be married…your grandfather has found an excellent match for you."

"Who am I to marry?" Karenza asked her, her eyes wide, with fear or expectation Cersei could not quite tell. "Ser Loras Tyrell," Cersei told her and Karenza nodded her head slowly. "He was at the tourney father threw for Steffon's name day," he daughter remembered after a moment, "he wore armour with roses and he almost won but was beaten in the last…"

"Yes," Cersei nodded, scanning her daughter's face carefully and looking for any hint that she was unhappy about the match. "He is handsome," Karenza finally said and Cersei wanted to cry. This is what she was afraid of, the naivety and the unwavering hope of a child. In her mind she imagined that Karenza was thinking of a lifetime of happiness with her chivalrous and handsome knight. She believed in the gallantry of the stories, she would assume that was what she would get in Ser Loras. How could Cersei dash those hopes now? Gods she was torn…put her on her guard or let her live in her happy, fantasy world a while longer?

She couldn't break her today, she just couldn't. Perhaps she would never be able to but today she knew that she had not the strength nor the stomach for it. "He was gallant indeed," Cersei forced a smile and Karenza beamed. "He will be the luckiest man in the kingdoms to have you for a wife, do you hear me?" Cersei went on, cupping her daughter's cheeks gently in her hands and Karenza nodded, meeting her eyes. "Come here," Cersei whispered pulling her into her arms and holding her as tightly as she could, feeling Karenza holding her back just as fiercely.

* * *

"Today of all days? Your timing is impeccable my lord I cannot fault you on it," Lanette said drily.

"I had to speak to Mace, if I had made the arrangement without consulting Cersei first it would have been far worse believe me," Tywin said as he poured the wine.

"How did she take it?" Lanette asked him.

"About as well as could be expected," he raised his brows as he handed her wine to her.

"So much change," she shook her head before taking a sip, "but Loras Tyrell, really?"

"Believe me I would have preferred Willas, but he has recently become betrothed elsewhere," he said.

"All this to thwart a possible coup?" she pressed him and he sighed.

"One wedding in the place of thousands of funerals," he said pointedly and she made an angry little noise at the back of her throat but said nothing.

He had been expecting Lanette's visit since the feast had come to an end. Honestly he had hoped that she would leave it until the morning but it seemed that she could not wait and so he had let her into his chambers wearily and set about pouring drinks. She seemed calm so far but Tywin was always aware that Lanette liked to lull people into a false sense of security before she pounced on them.

"Your granddaughter will be miserable, does that not bother you?" she asked. Damn it, he knew she would do this.

"We cannot all be happy at all times," he said.

"I know that," Lanette said, "believe me I know that better than you could possibly imagine."

"Then what are you trying to say?" he asked impatiently.

"She's four and ten," she said.

"I know," that he did regret, but the wedding would have to happen soon lest Mace think he was stalling.

"Can you not put it off? Doubtless Loras would be glad of it as well. Think about it, name the same measures you did for Amy, say she has to be six and ten but agree to her becoming a ward at Highgarden first," Lanette needled at him and before he knew it he was nodding.

"They could still refuse," he warned her.

"But at least you can say you tried, that might soften the blow for Cersei as well," she said.

"Cersei knows it is necessary, we must all do things we do not like. You sent your own daughter away, you know what that's like," he said.

"At least I have the comfort of knowing my daughter is happy," she said with a raised brow.

"Won't Jaime be wondering where you are?" he asked hopefully.

"I doubt it, he is playing cards with Tyrion and the King," she snorted and he shook his head.

"More wine?" he asked.

"Please," she said, holding out her empty glass to him which he took at once; "have you thought of Dorne at all?"

"Dorne?" he repeated as he poured them both another measure.

"Don't tell me you haven't?" she snorted and he smiled wryly at her as he returned her glass full.

"Of course I have, I was just hoping you wouldn't," he admitted and she smiled almost wickedly.

"I have lived with you for many years my lord, I have learned some things," she said.

"More than my son without doubt," he said, "at least I can rest in peace knowing one of you will have a clue how to govern when I pass on."

"Jaime knows well enough," she said slightly defensively.

"Please Lanette," he shook his head, "you and I both know he prefers tiltyards to council."

"So what of Dorne?" she asked.

"There is still another Princess," he said after a long moment.

"By the Gods you are walking a fine line," she almost laughed at him and his lips twitched up.

"Of course I will not suggest any such thing yet, Eleanor is younger still than Karenza," he assured her.

"But it is in your thoughts?" she guessed and he nodded.

"It makes sense," she agreed, if grudgingly, "but I do not think it will be to everyone's liking."

"None of this is to anyone's liking," he said pointedly, "but Robert is dead and Steffon needs to be secure, that means negotiation and paying prices we may not otherwise have intended. I will not have my family crumble Lanette, you should know by now that I will do anything to keep us on top, whether people like it or not."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed. I will get more to you as soon as I can but I am now writing chapters from scratch and still have very limited time.

:)


	36. Plans

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while guys, it was my birthday and then I found myself struggling with a bit of block. Anyway, I'm hoping it's cleared up now and hopefully you will all enjoy the new chapter!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you very much! Yes, Tywin is indeed working quickly to get the upper hand in this situation. Glad you liked the Tywin/Lana scenes, their relationship is a favourite of mine that I think shows his good side to best effect. I wouldn't hold out much hope when it comes to Karenza and Loras, but there are more twists to come with that particular thread so stay tuned. Yep, Renly really is showing his idiotic side, but I think they are well prepared for anything he intends to try and throw at them. Hope you enjoy the new update!

**Guest: **You're very welcome!

**Boramir: **Thank you very much. Yes, Tywin is certainly getting ahead with his plans, but there is more to come with the Karenza/Loras betrothal so keep an eye out for that in later chapters. Renly is certainly up to something, and they will be prepared. And yes, Lanette is kind of like Tywin's conscience in a way, with her around I think some of his more ruthless ideas could be toned down.

**Guest: **I'm not sure, there is so much content I have to try and get through and at the moment there is no reason for them to really be having any kind of interaction I'm afraid.

**Guest: **Not great for either of those two I agree, but stay tuned in the next few chapters... I suppose not everyone can like Lana, but I think she needs to show a bit of superiority when she's dealing with Tywin or he probably wouldn't listen. With the Starks so close to the Lannisters in this fic I don't think Tywin would want to offend them by breaking up the betrothal last minute. It would be a bit of a sting given they are already on the way to the Capitol. Again, with Karenza, stay tuned...

Right-ho guys, hope you enjoy!

:)

* * *

**Plans**

* * *

Cersei watched on carefully as the arrival of the Stark party was announced, blinking slowly before she let her gaze flicker towards her son. She noted, with relief, that he had stood up from the Iron Throne and was descending the steps to the base of it as the Starks came closer. Her own lips twitched up slightly when she caught the eye of the auburn haired woman who was almost of an age with her, knowing she would likely be Lady Stark. The woman was beautiful but she had an air of apprehension about her and Cersei could appreciate why. She managed a faint returning smile for her though and Cersei noted that her eyes were kindly looking. Her eyes flickered back towards Steffon then and he took a few steps forwards as the party came to a halt in front of him.

Lord Stark bowed at once, his wife curtseying down, as did the girl just behind them that could only be Sansa, the future Queen. "Lord Stark, my ladies," Steffon inclined his head to them and indicated them to rise up; "it is a pleasure to welcome you to the Capitol, I trust you fared well on your journey."

"Thank you your Grace," the northern rumble of Lord Stark's voice replied; "our journey was unhindered, thank you for your concern. May I present my wife, Catelyn," he indicated her and she smiled, Steffon reaching out for her hand and placing a kiss to the back of it. "And my daughter, Sansa," Lord Stark indicated the girl behind them and Cersei watched keenly as she took a few steps forward. She looked nervous but did a good job of hiding it as she met Steffon's eyes for a moment before holding her hand out to him. Cersei was pleased for her that it didn't shake, and even more pleased when her son placed a rather more lingering kiss on the back of her hand than he had on her mother's. Steffon would do just about anything for a pretty face, and Sansa Stark was lovely indeed. Cersei could only hope her loveliness would be enough to keep her son occupied, or discreet at the very least.

"It is an utter pleasure," Steffon speaking again pulled her from her musings and she mustered a smile for him as he held out his hand to encourage her closer. She placed her hand in her son's and allowed him to lead her forwards towards the Starks. "In turn," he said, "may I present my mother, the Queen."

"For a while yet at least," Cersei said with a smile, her eyes holding Sansa's for a moment and seeing the girl smile shyly back at her. "Your Grace," Lord Stark bowed to her before reaching for her hand. "My lord," she returned as he placed a light kiss to the back of it. "I am so sorry for your loss," he said in an undertone, his hand clenching around hers for a moment before he let go. Cersei found herself appreciating the moment of pressure and the genuine condolences. She was sick of all the falseness that had surrounded her since Robert had passed. Not everyone was sorry he was gone, no matter what they claimed to her face.

"Thank you," she said, meeting his eyes; "Robert always spoke most highly of you. Trust me when I say he was looking forward to this day," she gestured between Sansa and Steffon; "if only for the excuse to drink himself into a stupor and relive old tales with you."

"I am truly sorry he cannot be here for it all my Queen," Lord Stark inclined his head to her and she brought another smile to her face before turning her eyes to his wife. "Is this your first time in the Capitol Lady Stark?" she asked her.

"Yes, it is my Queen," Lady Stark inclined her head and smiled in a far more relaxed manner than she had before. "Then I must take it upon myself to acquaint yourself and your lovely daughter with the keep, and all around it that will be of interest to you," Cersei said. She was looking forward to company, she craved company these days, it kept her mind from wandering. Strangely enough she had even taken to spending time with Lanette, the two did not speak much but were more than content to share a few words over a flagon of wine or some needlework. It was progress of a sort, and if Cersei ever craved real conversation then she knew Amy was never far away. Her niece would soon be away back to Winterfell though and she knew that she ought to start to get to know her future good-daughter.

"You must be tired from your journey," Cersei went on after Lady Stark and her daughter had murmured their gratitude, looking pointedly towards Steffon. "Yes," he clapped his hands together; "there is a guard ready to escort you to your chambers and I shall look forward to seeing you at the feast, if not before," he finished, his gaze lingering on Sansa for a moment before the three Starks moved towards the guard that had come for them. Cersei tried not to let a knowing smile twitch up at her lips as she watched Steffon watch the retreating back of his future bride.

* * *

"…and Gods…he is just so handsome…" Sansa continued on with her gushing and Catelyn chanced a glance towards Amy who smiled widely before turning away to examine more of the fabrics that the seamstress had sent up to them. Sansa sighed in rather a dramatic fashion when she came to the end and sank down onto the bed, a faraway glazed look in her eyes. Catelyn smiled slightly before she crossed to where Amy was sifting through silks and laces. They were to choose something for the wedding, at the behest of the Queen who had been most attentive to them since they had arrived.

"Robb gifted me a lovely shawl that would go well with this," Amy let her fingers linger for a moment on a deep red silk and Catelyn nodded her head. "Was that the one with the golden lace?" Catelyn asked her and Amy nodded. "Yes, with the red and gold beading, I think he was trying to please my grandfather with such a Lannister gift…"

"No doubt," Catelyn agreed with her. They were dining privately with Tywin Lannister later and to say she was apprehensive was rather an understatement. Amy was always full of smiles when she spoke about him but Catelyn was well aware of his family history. Then again, there were few in Westeros who could say their hands had been clean of blood during the Rebellion. Still, there was no need to dwell on such things now, not at such a happy time. "I thought blue," she said, resting her own hand on another sample of fabric.

"Blue would be perfect, it goes so well with your colouring," Amy complimented her and Catelyn couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Amy," she said, "perhaps I could take our choices to the seamstress? Give you and Sansa some time alone…"

Amy nodded her head but Catelyn could see the slight unease in her eyes. Catelyn was no fool, she knew that there was no great love between the two of them and she thought it high time they were forced together. She knew that her daughter had had her nose well and truly put out of joint by Amy's arrival at Winterfell. Sansa had always been happy at the centre of attention but then another girl had come along and placed herself firmly there alongside her. Amy in her turn had been far too caught up with everyone else to make any effort with Sansa after Sansa had been so clearly uninterested in integrating her good-sister into her close circle of friends.

"Try," Catelyn said quietly, "for me, please." She raised her brows insistently at the end and squeezed Amy's forearm gently until the young woman nodded her head in defeat. "Thank you," Catelyn said meaningfully before she gathered up the chosen samples and made her way from the chamber.

* * *

"Would you like some lemon water?" Amy asked Sansa when Lady Stark had left them alone. Sansa looked up at the question, faint surprise registering on her face. "It's rather refreshing," Amy persuaded her and Sansa nodded. "Thank you," she said, offering her a small smile which Amy was happy to return. She had always regretted not being as close to Sansa as she was to Robb's other siblings, the trouble was she had never found a way for them to find common ground. Any time she suggested going to the seamstress together Sansa would always be on edge as they chose fabrics and styles together. Perhaps she had been intimidated? Whatever the reason Amy had given up in the end and both she and Sansa had seemed all the happier for it.

"Your mother showed me your wedding dress," Amy said as she handed her a glass of the lemon water; "you are going to look utterly stunning in it."

"Thank you," Sansa said again, taking a sip of her drink; "you looked beautiful in yours you know…sorry if I never told you that before."

"It's no matter," Amy said dismissively, hesitantly coming to sit down next to her on the end of the bed.

"This place is so grand," Sansa said quietly after a painfully long moment of silence; "I wonder if I will fit here."

"You already do," Amy sought to reassure her, "you have always had the air of a southern lady about you Sansa, perhaps from your mother?"

"My mother made her home in the North," Sansa said.

"And you will make yours here," Amy said, "it will not be so hard, the King seems rather taken with you already."

"Do you really think so?" Sansa asked and Amy smiled.

"Yes," she said at once, smiling widely.

It was true, Steffon seemed rather intrigued already by Sansa and Amy was pleased to note it, even if it made Robb wander around with a permanent scowl on his face. He was still not best pleased at the situation that had arisen with Steffon at the Rock. Amy could understand both sides though, although she refrained from telling her husband that. Robb might value honour above all else and be a faithful husband but Amy knew that he was a rare sort, even rarer here in the south. Here mistresses were to be expected and endured. A man could have as many as he wanted, especially a King. She glanced back towards Sansa and wondered if she knew to expect such a thing. Perhaps Lady Stark would have mentioned it. Amy thought about Jon then and sighed, likely Sansa already knew.

"I don't expect him to be true to me," Sansa said, almost as though she had read Amy's mind.

"No?" Amy said softly.

"But that doesn't mean he can't love me, does it?" Sansa persisted, turning to look at her now.

"Of course not," Amy shook her head and Sansa smiled.

"I think mother is afraid of talking to me about it," she confessed, "I think she thinks I'll be upset, that I still think it will be like it is in the stories."

"But you don't?" Amy asked and Sansa shook her head, smiling wryly.

"They're stories," Sansa said with a slight laugh; "I got the truth from my Septa."

"Whatever happens you will have the Queen, she will be a good friend to you I am certain of it," Amy told her meaningfully and Sansa nodded.

"Thank you," she said after a quiet moment, taking another sip from her drink; "I am sorry we were not always like this…it could have been nice."

"Yes," Amy agreed, a smile tugging her own lips.

"It's not that I didn't like you," Sansa went on, hesitating for a moment; "I suppose I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Amy frowned.

"You came with all your southern fashions and stories and no one seemed to look at me anymore," Sansa said and Amy smiled slightly.

"I'm not sure what to say to that," she said after a long moment.

"I'm sorry if I was rude," Sansa said.

"I'm sorry if I seemed dismissive or unkind," Amy said in turn and they smiled tentatively at one another.

"Perhaps when you go back to Winterfell we can write to one another?" Sansa suggested.

"I'd like that," Amy smile, "and I'm sure there will be visits."

"No doubt," Sansa agreed, nodding her head before averting her eyes and bringing her glass up to her lips again.

* * *

Jaime was almost late for the meeting his father had called in the council chambers, his steps quickening as he approached the right hallway. He was almost at the door when he saw Robb coming from the opposite direction and he tried not to feel uneasy, knowing that his presence likely meant that his father had asked him to join them as well. Jaime came to a halt outside the door and waited for Robb to join him, sending him a tentative smile to which his good-son nodded rather stiffly. Robb had been thawing in recent days but it seemed as though he was still very on edge when alone in Jaime's presence. Guilt was gnawing more and more at Jaime every day, a nagging voice at the back of his head telling him that they ought to tell Amy the truth; that they shouldn't allow her husband to keep such a secret from her for the rest of their days.

"Were you summoned as well?" Jaime asked Robb as he too came to a halt outside the chamber door. Robb nodded again before he seemed to find his voice; "aye, and my father as well I believe." It was Jaime's turn to nod at that before he moved to rap sharply on the wooden door. His father's voice called for them to come in after a moment and Jaime did as he was told, Robb following on behind him. "Ah, about time," his father said, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming. What kept you both?"

"I was with the men in the yard," Jaime told him and his father sighed exasperatedly, gesturing them closer to the map they were all surrounding and turning his eyes to Robb. "I was with Amy, she needed my assistance with something," Robb gave his own excuse and Jaime noted the slight softening in his father's eyes as everyone moved round the table so the two new arrival could take their own look at the map.

"So…Stannis, you are agreed that part of your fleet will move down to Stonedance as a precaution in case Dorne decide to sail?" Jaime's father asked, his eyes piercing those of the Lord of Dragonstone. Stannis nodded his agreement stiffly and Jaime imagined that he would rather be anywhere else right now. The man was loyal though, he had been loyal to Robert though the man hadn't seen fit to reward him justly for it, and now he would be loyal to Robert's son. Perhaps Steffon would see fit to return Storm's End to him. Only time would tell.

"Forgive me," Robb cleared his throat and all eyes were suddenly fixed on him as he shifted from foot-to-foot nervously before moving his hand to one of the map markers. "Would it not make more sense to push down here, to Cape Wrath?" Robb asked, his eyes dancing around the assembled men; "Would that not leave more time for warning should Dornish sails be seen?"

Jaime noted his father raise his brows at Robb's suggestion and he almost held his breath, waiting to see what his reaction would be. "And what else would you do Stark?" his father finally spoke and Robb shifted again, moving closer to the map and sweeping his eyes across it. "If you are still worried about the Tyrrells then I would suggest that your own troops coming from the Rock should be positioned about Bitterbridge," Robb said and Jaime's father nodded slowly. "Is it true that men are marching up from the Vale?" Robb addressed Jon Arryn.

"True enough," the man replied and it was Robb's turn to nod. "It would be easiest for Renly to come through Bronzegate if he were to march would it not?" he tapped the map lightly with his finger. "Aye, but he could skirt the Kingswood and come along the Roseroad," Lord Stark put in and Jaime saw the frown crease Robb's brow. He glanced towards his own father then and watched him contemplating Robb. Doubtless his father already had a plan for the troops on the ground but he was likely testing Robb. Jaime wondered whether he would pass the test as the young man scrutinized the map for another long minute. "He would have to pass within sight of Fawnton if he went that way; the watch should be on the lookout for him. They would have ample time to warn those at Bitterbridge and they could come and head them off; likely around Tumbleton," Robb said.

"With forces from the Crownlands and the Vale joining them from the north?" Stannis raised a brow and Robb nodded his head. "Aye, and those in the Stormlands loyal to yourself my lord," Robb inclined his head politely and Stannis nodded his own head slowly before falling silent again. "And what of the North and the Riverlands?" Tywin asked.

"We can send men if you think it necessary," it was Lord Stark who answered; "but if Renly were to move tomorrow they would never make it in time. Those from White Harbour would arrive first but if there was a battle at Tumbleton we would doubtless be too late."

"But Renly would know we have more men coming, if he were in a positon to consider another attack then would he not think twice knowing that more are coming from the North?" Robb asked with a frown and everyone considered his words for a long moment. "My brother is an idiot," Stannis finally said, "but even he might think twice knowing what numbers you could bring."

"Does the crown request I call my banners?" Lord Stark asked seriously then and Jaime looked towards his father, wondering what he would say. "Have them gather but do not give the order to march," he finally said, "there is still time for Renly to answer Steffon's call for him to attend the coronation and bend the knee…it is something he might consider now the Princess Karenza is promised to Highgarden."

"Is there word of Loras Tyrell?" Jaime asked and Stannis grimaced slightly, as did his father. "Still at Storm's End from what we know, Mace assured me he will be recalled at once to the Capitol to bend the knee," his father told him.

"Let's hope he will heed his father's instruction," Lord Stark said grimly; "the last thing this country needs is another civil war." Everyone murmured their agreement with that statement, Jaime noting how his father shifted around several pieces of the map to comply with what Robb had suggested. "I think that is all that can be done for now," his father said when he had finished; "now we ought to focus on a happier occasion, perhaps we ought to raise a glass to the coming wedding?"

Again agreements were sounded and Jon Arryn moved to pour several glasses of wine, each serving being handed out. Jaime noted Robb toasted the upcoming wedding rather stiffly and he gestured his good-son to the side as the other men fell into conversation again. "You don't seem best pleased about your sister becoming queen," Jaime said quietly and Robb sighed heavily, his eyes flickering towards his father before he made a reply. "From what I have seen of some of the King's behaviour, I am not sure she will find a happy marriage," he said lowly.

"His penchant for girls?" Jaime suggested with a raised brow and Robb nodded his head before taking a sip of his wine. "You know marriage can change a man, and besides," Jaime went on, "I'm sure your sister is no fool…it is rarer for a man not to take a mistress than it is for him to do so, doubtless her Septa and her mother taught her that."

Robb didn't seem pleased with his thoughts on the matter and Jaime couldn't help but smile. He was naturally protective of his sister but his own thoughts of honour were blinding him to the reality of the situation. "Men like you are rare Robb," he said with a sigh, "that is the truth of the world, and it is unlikely to change."

"No," Robb said, fixing him with a look for a long moment; "I suppose you're right there. If you'll excuse me…" he drained his glass and set it down on the side before uttering his farewells to the others and striding from the chambers. Jaime swallowed down his own wine, his head and his heart engaged in a furious confrontation with one another. He thought of Amy, of Lanette, of Robb and of the future, all his thoughts and emotions battling against one another. He looked towards his father and imagined his wrath…

Jaime drained his own glass, shot out his own swift farewells before he too left the council chambers and pounded down the hallways to where he hoped Lanette would be waiting for him. For so long he had kept everything so carefully buried. It was a secret from a forgotten time that no one needed to speak about any longer. Then Cersei had come back and through his own desire to keep her at arm's length they had managed to inadvertently let Robb in on the secret. Possibly the one person besides Tyrion and Amy that he would least want to know about such a thing. He took a breath and then another before he pushed open the door to his and Lanette's chambers.

She was sifting through her new acquisitions from the seamstress, no doubt deciding which dress to wear for the wedding and which for the coronation. Gods she looked so beautiful and happy and Jaime could hardly bear to change that. It was eating him from the inside out though. What if someone else found out and told Amy themselves? What if Robb snapped? Jaime didn't think it likely but it was a possibility that he could no longer ignore. If he and Lanette sat her down themselves and explained everything then maybe, just maybe, she would understand and be able to forgive him.

"You look like you've had a thrilling afternoon," Lanette raised her brows at him expectantly and he forced a smile to his face that he was sure she would see right through. "What's happened now?" she asked him, half exasperatedly and half worriedly. "I think we should tell Amy," he said before he could change his mind and she took several steps closer to him. "What do you mean you think we should tell Amy?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I think it best that we tell her what went on between Cersei and I in case anyone else tells her first and makes it out to be worse than it was," Jaime told her, doing his best not to cringe away from her. "After all this time you want to tell her?" she asked him incredulously and he nodded his head. "You were right in what you said about Robb, how it isn't fair to make him keep this from her. It's killing him Lana, I can see it in his eyes and the longer it goes on the longer he will resent us for making him keep it quiet," he explained and her expression softened slightly.

"Robb understands how much it would hurt her, that's why he's keeping it to himself. I think he would rather keep this from her than risk upsetting her, especially in her current condition," Lanette said and he groaned. With everything happening all at once it had been easy for him to push Amy's possible pregnancy to the back of his mind. "I can't live with it anymore Lana, live with our secret in the hands of others," he said, "no one can hurt us so long as we tell Amy on our own terms, we can't allow anyone to twist this to their advantage, especially in the current situation."

"Who else do you suppose knows about this?" she asked him with wide eyes and he shrugged his shoulders in a desperate manner. "I don't know, but Varys has his spies…all it takes it a purse shaken in the right direction or one whisper overheard…" he tailed off and he could finally see the acceptance in her eyes. "You're serious about this aren't you?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

"Yes," he nodded determinedly; "no more hiding and no more secrets. Once the wedding is out of the way, we tell Amy the truth."

* * *

**A/N: **A slight cliff-hanger, I do hope to update next week though so long as my block has gone! Thanks for your patience!

:)


	37. Bonding

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! **I haven't updated in such a long time (by my standards!) and I feel really bad. I also have like two minutes to get this up so I can't reply to any of your reviews as I usually do, but I thought you'd prefer an update now rather than a delay again! So I just want to say a big, big, massive **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!** Excuse the capitals but I do really appreciate you all reading and reviewing this. Anyway, I will let you get on and read this because I have to get on out of here. I will try and get another update for you by or at the weekend!

Thanks again for your patience you lovely people!

:)

* * *

**Bonding**

* * *

"Tonight?" Robb asked her as she stood backed against the wall with his hand resting protectively on her stomach. "I've felt it Robb," Amy told him, a smile stretched wide across her face; "I've felt our baby moving for the past few days…I can't keep it in anymore, I want everyone to know!" His own lips quirked up at that and he leaned in to kiss her tenderly for a long moment. "Very well," he said when he finally pulled away from her; "we can tell them all at the dinner."

Amy nodded happily in agreement and pulled Robb's hand from her stomach, lacing her fingers through his and tugging on his arm to encourage him down the hallway. She hoped they wouldn't be too late for the dinner her grandfather was throwing. Not everyone would be in attendance, the Queen had declined the invitation and Steffon and Sansa were dining with Stannis and Jon Arryn as well as other members of council. Amy hoped their evening would go well, Sansa had been nervous about it and had promised to relay all the detail to Amy the next day provided she would do the same. Amy didn't really think anything interesting would happen, after all, it was just family dining together. She hoped that the news she and Robb had for them would be enough to smooth away any underlying tensions that may still be present.

"Do you think they'll be pleased?" she asked Robb and his hand squeezed tighter around hers for a moment before he answered her. "Of course they'll be pleased," he said reassuringly; "how could they not be? A baby is a blessing Amy."

"I know it is," she smiled happily, "it just may be a bit of a shock that's all." Robb said nothing in reply, merely squeezing her hand again as they approached the private dining chambers her grandfather had taken over for the night. She reluctantly let go of Robb's hand when they arrived and rapped her knuckles gently against the highly polished wooden door. They were called to come in in the next moment and Robb pushed open the door, gesturing for her to go ahead of him. She did as he bid, smiling widely for those who were already present. As predicted they were the last ones to arrive, her parents, Robb's parents, Tyrion and Geanna were already present and sending smiles their way.

"You are very nearly late Amella," her grandfather said in his sternest voice to which she merely smiled sweetly. "Our apologies," she said; "we are both still getting used to this maze." Her grandfather chuckled at that and her smile only widened as he gestured forward a serving girl. "Drinks," he said sharply; "if you would be so kind," he added after a sharp look from Amy's mother. "What can I get that is pleasing to you milord, milady?" the serving girl asked.

"Wine please," Robb inclined his head to her; "northern," he added as an afterthought and Amy saw her grandfather smile ever so slightly before he gestured to the chair next to him. "If you would Stark," he said and Robb looked at her for a second before he made his way to sit on her grandfather's left side. Her father was sat on the right with Lord Stark next to him. Her mother was sat at the opposite end of the table with Tyrion and Geanna on her right and Lady Stark on her left leaving a space between Robb and her good-mother for Amy. "Lemon water please," she said quietly to the expectant serving girl, ignoring the raised brows.

No doubt they were all confused as to why she was not indulging in her usual Arbor Gold. The truth was the thought of wine just made her feel sick, she much preferred fruit waters and teas now. Even just smelling wine or ale on Robb's lips made her want to gag. Usually he would be mindful of it, but she could not begrudge him indulging tonight as it was a family dinner. Lord Stark smiled at her as she took her place, Robb not even sparing her a glance as he was caught up in a rather intense conversation with her grandfather. After a moment she realised they were speaking about battle tactics and troop movements and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Her father caught her, his lips twitching up slightly before he turned his attention back to the conversation that he was evidently supposed to be a part of as Amy's drink was set down in front of her. She thanked the serving girl and lifted it up to her lips, settling it down again after a moment and turning to Lady Stark as her mother was busy in conversation with Geanna and Tyrion. "Did your dress arrive for the wedding?" Amy asked her good-mother and she smiled. "Yes it did," she replied; "fine work indeed…the Queen is now insisting on another for the coronation."

"It would not do to wear the same one twice," Amy said seriously and Lord Stark audibly choked slightly on his wine opposite her. She couldn't help but frown slightly as she looked towards her good-father, seeing him share an amused glance with his wife. "I sometimes forget you're from the south, given how well you've settled at Winterfell," he said with a wide smile; "but then you endeavour to remind me with a statement like that."

"But you _can't _wear the same thing to a wedding and a coronation, especially as it is your daughter who is being married and crowned," Amy stressed and Lord Stark chuckled, shaking his head slightly before he took a draught of wine. "I sometimes think Ned only owns one set of clothes," Lady Stark murmured to her and it was her turn to laugh. "And sometimes," her good-mother continued; "he forgets that I too am from the south and rather like a new dress now and again."

"Now and again?" Tyrion seemed to latch on to the conversation; "You should think yourself lucky indeed Lord Stark." Geanna looked rather scandalised at that and Amy bit her lip to stop another laugh escaping her. "I only wear what you have been generous enough to gift me with," Geanna said indignantly and Tyrion shared a look with Lord Stark before picking up his wine. "Of course my darling, and you are worth all the silks in the world and more besides it," he said to which Geanna narrowed her eyes slightly but said no more.

"A Lannister woman must always look her best," her grandfather spoke up from the head of the table and Amy was hopeful that they would stop debating war tactics now. "And what about Stark women?" Lord Stark asked and Amy bit down harder on her bottom lip, determinedly avoiding her mother's gaze as she knew she would succumb to the giggles if she did. "Your wife is a fine woman," her grandfather inclined his glass towards Lady Stark, "as is your daughter," he added.

"And Amy," Robb added with a grin and her grandfather shot him an irritable look. "And Amella of course…but in my eyes she will always be a Lannister woman," her grandfather said and she couldn't help but smile at him, hearing the note of pride in his voice. "She certainly has the look," Lord Stark said, taking another sip of wine. "Yes," her grandfather agreed, "your own children seem to favour the Tully blood."

"Aye," Lord Stark agreed, "for the most part." Amy shifted slightly awkwardly then, hoping that he was not referring to Jon as the evening would likely turn sour if he was. She glanced between Robb and his mother, seeing her face set in a rather determined manner. "Arya is far more Stark," Robb said and Amy took a breath, again glancing at her good-mother and seeing she had relaxed slightly. "Aye, Arya is a wolf alright," Lord Stark chuckled and her grandfather mustered a smile.

There was a slight lull in the conversation then and Amy looked to Robb, raising one of her brows slightly to which he inclined his head. She took a deep breath then, excitement welling up in her as she imagined the reaction to their news. It would be good she just knew it, her grandfather would be thrilled and no doubt everyone else would be too. "We have some news," she said, again looking at Robb and seeing a wide smile stretching across his face. "Well, do not keep us in suspense Amella," her grandfather said and she took a calming breath, seeing Robb nod slightly at her again.

"Well," she said, a smile spreading across her own face now; "Robb and I are going to have a baby." Silence greeted them for a moment and Amy's heart seemed to pound irrationally hard but then the exclamations began and she began to breathe more normally. She caught Robb's eye again and they smiled at one another as their loved ones offered their congratulations.

"That's such wonderful news!" Geanna exclaimed.

"Wonderful indeed," Tyrion added, inclining his glass to them, "I cannot wait to meet them."

"I'm so pleased for you both," her mother said meaningfully, "I know how much you wanted this."

"Yes, congratulations," her father said, his eyes looking rather tight.

"We'll have the nursery cleared out on our return," Robb's father said, "congratulations."

"Thank you," Amy said warmly, looking around all of them.

"Well done," Lady Stark murmured to her, laying her hand atop hers; "I told you it would happen."

"How right you were," Amy replied with a smile and Lady Stark squeezed her hand for a moment.

"To Robb and Amella," her grandfather stood up and raised his glass; "and to the safe arrival of my first great-grandchild."

* * *

Tywin reclined back in his chair by the fire and took a long sip of wine before breathing out in satisfaction. The meal had been a greater success than he had imagined it to be, Jaime and Lord Stark had even shared a joke with one another at one point. Tywin saw Amy's news that she was expecting as the catalyst for the more relaxed conversations and attitudes. He himself was thrilled at the news, as happy as Robb and Amy were in their marriage, it would not be a secure on until an heir was born to them. Now one was on the way and Tywin could rest a little easier in his bed at night, now he just had Steffon to worry about but plans were well in place for his secured succession.

Having Stannis so firmly onside and the Starks at their back made him and his family near invincible. Jon Arryn had again written to Renly demanding his attendance at the coronation where he would be expected to kneel and swear fealty to Steffon. The smallfolk were already clamouring over Sansa Stark, she had been near overwhelmed by well-wishers when she had ventured out to the Sept earlier in the week. In two days she would be Queen and the people would no doubt fawn over her all the more, especially if she were quick with child. Tywin had hopes that she would be, if she were anything like her mother then Steffon would soon be swimming in heirs. He sighed in contentment and took another sip of wine before closing his eyes for a moment.

They soon snapped open again as a knock came at the door. "Come!" he called out and it opened in the next moment, revealing Lady Stark to him. "Forgive me, my lord," she said apologetically, "I believe I may have left my shawl…" she tailed off, her eyes darting round before she found it hung on the back of one of the dining chairs. "I'll take it and get out of your way, I would hate to disturb your peace after such a long night," she said, crossing to pick it up. Tywin watched as she settled it around her, admiring her poise. He had been unsure what to make of Catelyn Stark, having heard only good things from Lanette and Amy, and yet confused as to why the woman they described would allow her husband's bastard to reside within her home.

"Can I tempt you to take a nightcap with me, my lady?" he asked her on a whim and she seemed surprised at the offer, hesitating slightly before she crossed to him instead of the door. "Sit yourself down," Tywin went on, gesturing to the armchair opposite his, "I will get you a drink." He stood as she sat down, arranging her skirts neatly about her as he poured her a decent measure of wine. "Thank you my lord," she said when he offered it to her. "You're most welcome," he replied, settling back down in his own chair.

"Your first grandchild," he said after a moment, "you must be thrilled." Lady Stark's eyes lit up at that, a smile threatening her lips as she nodded her head. "I can scarce believe it," she said after a moment; "sometimes I look at Robb and wonder where the time went. It seems not five minutes ago he was a squalling babe in my arms and now he is set to be a father himself," she was shaking her head almost disbelievingly and Tywin smiled slightly wryly. "I know that feeling my lady, believe me," he replied before he took a sip of wine and contemplated her for a long moment.

"You raised a fine boy, you and your lord husband," he finally complimented her and she looked vaguely surprised at his words. "Thank you my lord," she said, a smile lighting up her eyes for a moment. "You seem surprised," he said knowingly; "you shouldn't be, given that it was my idea for him and Amella to be matched. It would not have reflected well on my judgment if he made her miserable."

"It seems so long ago Ned received your letter," she smiled slightly wistfully, "he thought it was a hoax at first…then the next one came and the next. When word came from Robert Ned knew that he would have to give in and agree to it. How much gold did you offer him my lord, if you don't mind my asking?"

"More than I care to remember," he chuckled slightly at her knowledge that he had bribed Robert to intervene in his cause. "Why did you want Robb so badly?" she asked him curiously and he took another sip of wine before he answered her. "The North is the largest of the seven kingdoms, my son and heir has one daughter, she couldn't just be married to anyone," he told her; "there might not be much wealth in the North but there are men and there is loyalty. One can never underestimate loyalty, it is a sparse thing in this world, as Renly Baratheon is doing a fine job of illustrating to us."

"Ned cannot believe it…or rather he can. Renly was always a vain boy, ideas above his station…but Gods I hope he bends the knee. It will not be a good start to the King's reign if he has to execute his own uncle," she said, shaking her head in a rather disappointed manner. "Renly is popular," Tywin nodded, "we just have to make sure Steffon is more so, I believe your daughter will be instrumental there…the people already seem rather taken with her."

"People often mistake Sansa for a foolish little girl who lives in a fantasy world," she told him, meeting his eyes; "but there is a fire in Sansa and a quiet strength that shines through her. It would be best not to underestimate that my lord. Is it true you will be taking over as Hand of the King?"

Her question came so out of the blue that Tywin didn't even have a moment to think before he was answering her. "Yes," he said, the first time he had confirmed it to anyone; "though it is not official yet. Jon Arryn stepped down from the role given the current threat of military action…he felt I was better placed to steer the kingdoms through this potentially troubled time. He will take over as Master of Laws, and I am hoping to persuade Stannis to take the position of Master of Ships, at least temporarily. I need a council I can trust, Varys and Baelish will need an eye kept on them at all times. It's a shame Amy's happy news coincides with this trouble, your son would be an excellent addition to the council, he has a tactical mind…and a good one at that. But…I know there is no way he would consider it now Amy is with child, he would not leave her to have the babe alone and he would not want his heir born in the south."

"No," Lady Stark agreed with a wry smile, "you are right there my lord, I believe he would take Amy back to Winterfell tomorrow if it weren't for the coming celebrations." Tywin nodded knowingly at that. Truly it was a shame though, Robb had a great understanding for military tactics and strategies. Whether he was any good out on the battlefield was irrelevant if he had such good ideas off it. Still, his priority was his wife and unborn child and Tywin could not have any complaints about that. "I knew that gold was well spent," he chuckled lightly and Lady Stark smiled at him before raising her glass. "To healthy grandchildren," she said and he repeated the words back to her as he clinked his glass against hers, praying that their toast would come to fruition.

* * *

Lanette was walking out on the garden terrace. She couldn't sleep and Jaime was driving her to distraction. He was fretting about Amy's pregnancy and all the things that could possibly go wrong and on top of that he was trying to find the right words to tell her about his past with Cersei. Lanette could take no more, she had soothed him as best she could and he had finally gone to sleep but was restless in the bed, making it impossible for her to close her own eyes. Footsteps sounded behind her as she walked and she turned to see who was also out so late. It was Cersei and she looked just as surprised to see her there as she was.

"You're up late," she commented and Lanette smiled wryly. "As are you," Lanette said, "Jaime's wound up and I couldn't sleep," she confessed and her good-sister frowned slightly. "Has something happened?" Cersei asked her, slight panic lacing her concerned tone. "Amy's pregnant," Lanette told her and a smile lit up her face at once. "That's wonderful," she said, "she must be so happy, from what she had said I gathered she was desperate for a baby. Although…I did suspect on the journey that she might soon have good news."

"Yes, we did too," Lanette said as they drifted towards one of the stone benches and settled themselves down; "but of course now it has been confirmed Jaime can only think of all the things that could go wrong."

"It's understandable, given what happened to you," Cersei said quietly and Lanette nodded her agreement, meeting her good-sister's eyes for a moment. "He wants to tell Amy the truth," she confessed and Cersei's eyes widened at once in disbelief. "Why in the name of the Gods would he want to do such a thing?!" she demanded.

"He thinks it would be better coming from us, that now we are here at the Capitol others could discover it and try and use it against us," Lanette explained but Cersei did not look placated. "There is no telling how she would react if he told her," she said, "and even if anyone else were to suspect that something untoward went on between us they have no proof. It could be easily denied, scoffed at and mocked…by the Gods Lanette…if Amy took it badly she could tell Steffon or my girls and then we would be in an almighty mess…and Gods! What if she told my father?!"

"Amy's not stupid, she might be upset…Gods, she _will _be upset but she isn't foolish enough to tell anyone about it. She would know she would be risking her father's life and as angry and hurt as she might be by his actions, she would never risk his death. She loves Jaime, the pair of them were nigh on inseparable until she went to Winterfell, she would never risk losing him, no matter how angry she was. I couldn't do it…all those years ago I couldn't bring myself to expose the pair of you and I had far less to lose," Lanette explained to her and Cersei's eyes softened.

"That's not entirely true is it?" she asked her softly; "You were in love with Jaime and carrying his child when you discovered us. And yes you were angry but I don't think you even considered telling Robert for a moment, not really…did you?"

"Part of me wanted to," Lanette nodded her head, "part of me really wanted to hurt the pair of you. Badly. But no…no I never could have done it, not really, not when I knew both of your heads would adorn the Red Keep. You I might have made an exception for," she smiled slightly and Cersei snorted; "but then I saw you there with your son…the love you had for him and I knew I couldn't deprive that innocent baby of his mother, no more than I could have deprived my own little life from its father. Seeing Amy and Jaime together now, all these years…I know I made the right decision."

"What if it breaks it?" Cersei asked her, "What if telling her the truth breaks that bond they have? Jaime might be set on this but has he really thought it through? Has he actually considered the possibility that she may return to the North and never come back? I might have my own selfish reasons for wanting him to keep quiet but believe it or not I don't want to see Amy hurt and I don't want Jaime to lose his only daughter. What is the point in destroying over seventeen years of happy memories over a few kisses and touches that happened before she was even born? It might ease his own guilty conscience, but what will it do to Amy?"

"I don't know," Lanette shook her head, "I just don't know…but Jaime isn't doing it for his own conscience, at least not entirely. He is doing it for Robb's, because he knows it will tear him up in the end to keep secrets from Amy."

"Gods I wish he had never overhead us that day," Cersei hissed and Lanette smiled wryly, nodding her agreement. "Don't we all," she said with a heavy sigh. "We've been a happy little family these past weeks, despite what happened to Robert," Cersei said, "…I should have known it was too good to be true."

* * *

Amy walked blindly away without either of them noticing her. She had only come out to breathe in some fresh air before bed, her stomach churning uncomfortably and reminding her that she had probably been a bit overambitious at dinner. Even the ginger tea Robb had made for her hadn't managed to settle her stomach. Now she felt sick for a whole other reason, the urge to gag almost overwhelming her as she half collapsed into the wall. She fought the urge to be sick as tears leaked out from her stinging eyes. Never, never in her life had she felt so alone or betrayed. Was she that stupid? The people she trusted most of all in the world…

She retched. Robb was in her mind now. Robb knew. How could he know and not tell her? When had he found out? She cast her mind back to the Rock, remembering his rejection and his odd behaviour, remembered his insistence that they go back to Winterfell. She wished she hadn't fought him on it now, she wished she had let him bundle her away and keep her safe and ignorant to _this. _Still she could not make sense of it, the twisted images of her father with his own sister making her want to be sick again. She pressed her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob before she straightened up and wiped her eyes determinedly.

Robb first. She couldn't face any of the others yet, perhaps she would never be ready, but Robb… She needed to look him in the eye and she needed him to tell her why he had kept something like this from her. No doubt he thought he was protecting her but she didn't feel protected. She felt hurt and confused, betrayed and vulnerable. It hurt so much but now she knew she was determined to get to the bottom of this, she would have the whole truth from every one of them. She would make each one of them tell her no matter how awkward or humiliating it might be for everyone. Her steps were determined as she walked back towards the keep, her mind set. All she wanted to do was break down and cry but she forced herself onwards, forced herself to stop conjuring up images that were only serving to further shatter her ignorant bliss.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about another horrible ending! Also, those who are wanting more Steffon/Sansa, they really aren't my focus of this story and I really don't want to get too side-tracked away from my main couples. Obviously as King and Queen they will be an important presence but I won't be doing any POV. Sorry if that's disappointing but this is really a focus on Jaime/Lanette and Amy/Robb, despite others having more focus recently. Anyway, must dash, hope you enjoyed the new chapter and thank you so much to everyone again!

:)


	38. Confrontation

**A/N: **Righty-ho, new chapter for you all, sorry it's a little delayed. I'll also be away from tomorrow for a week so next chapter won't be up until Friday/Saturday, but that's less than a week so, yeah...hopefully you can hang on!

**Boramir: **Thank you very much, Tywin is indeed warmer, mostly down to Lanette but also having a large portion of his family still living at the Rock with him. It might not have been the best place for such a conversation but as you say, they may be clever women but when it comes to conspiracy they are rather naive. Obviously canon Cersei would never have been so foolish but this one's different. Glad you liked the dinner, I think it soothed some old tensions a little bit without them having to be voiced. Oh yes, those two are being kept on a close watch (I think Tywin mentioned it to Cat, but can't quite recall), either way, they are being watched! And you're welcome, I think Tywin is needed as Hand right now.

**unnamed visitor: **Sorry about that, the updates are a little further apart right now because I don't have any written chapters saved up and I'm writing them all from scratch. Usually I'm ahead with the writing so I can update and stay ahead of the readers, I need to work to get into that position again. I'm glad you enjoyed the dinner and the Cat/Tywin conversation but as for an AU about them I'm not sure. While I think in this scenario they can strike up a little friendship and mutual respect I can't ever imagine them being romantically involved. Probably because I can't see Tywin with anyone, and I can only picture Cat with Ned. I know cliff-hangers can be mean but sometimes they're the best way to round out a chapter I'm afraid. Amy is going to have a lot to contend with and you can see the aftermath below... With regard to the PS, I would lean towards saying no because I can't imagine him ever coming to terms with it, especially with his closeness to Lanette.

Right then, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy!

:)

* * *

**Confrontation**

* * *

When Amy returned to their chambers, Robb sent a smile to her at once before crossing to pull her into an embrace. She was stiff in his arms, making no move to hold him back and he was instantly worried about her, pulling away and placing a hand on her stomach. "Are you alright?" he asked in a slightly panicked tone; "Is it the baby?" Amy merely moved away from him at his words and his stomach dropped, wondering what could have happened to cause her to reject him in such a way. "Amy?" he asked again; "Please talk to me."

"You said you'd never lie to me," she said suddenly, rounding on him, her eyes fixed insistently on him; "have you?" she demanded and he swallowed hard. There was only one thing that he could think of that he had ever kept from her, but how could she have possibly found out? "Something tells me you already know the answer to that," he said quietly and he watched as she drew in a deep, shuddering breath, no doubt trying to suppress tears. "All the people I trust the most in this world have been conspiring behind my back, keeping this, _this_…"she threw her hands up in frustration; "I don't even know what to call it, it's sick!"

"Do you think I wanted to know?" Robb asked her desperately, "Do you think I liked hearing it? Keeping it from you? Gods Amy…how could I even find the words to explain it to you when I don't even understand it myself?!"

"You found out at the tourney didn't you?" she sounded calmer now, her eyes fixed on his as he stood mere feet away, not daring to make any move to touch her again even though all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and apologise over and over. "That's why you were behaving strangely, that's why you couldn't bring yourself to touch me that night!" she sounded hurt now, a definite sound of a sob being choked down coming from her. Robb was shaking his head at once, daring to take a step closer but she took a step back at his advance. "Don't," she said, holding her hand out, that one word trembling almost uncontrollably.

"It wasn't like that…Amy you can't think that…" he ran his hand through his hair in desperation, his eyes pleading as he fixed them on hers; "I couldn't…I couldn't make love to you that night because I felt sick with myself for lying to you and I…I couldn't get what I'd heard out of my head. It was nothing to do with _you_, the Gods damn it all I _love _you, that's why I couldn't tell you. How could I break your heart like that?"

"Why?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes now that she was wiping furiously away in the next moment; "Why would he do that to my mother? With his own sister? I can't…I can't even…" She was breaking down now and it was killing Robb inside. He stepped towards her and this time she didn't step back as he wrapped his arms around her. For a moment she was impassive but then her arms moved and Robb prayed she wouldn't push him away. She didn't. She clung to him and she finally let out the emotion that had been threatening to erupt since she had first stepped into the room. He wanted to ask her how she had found out but he couldn't find the words and he was scared how she would react if he did ask. He was scared to say anything at all in case she rejected him all over again.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, whispering his apology over and over again against her hair as she cried against his chest. "I wish I knew how to make this better," he went on, "and I'm sorry I lied to you but please try and understand that I did what I thought was best for you. I knew what knowing this would do to you and they swore to me that it was no longer…that it stopped before you were even born."

"It should never have started in the first place," she choked out, pushing away from him now and furiously brushing at her tear stained cheeks again. "I know," he said calmly, watching her carefully as she hiccoughed a few times before her shining eyes set on him again. "I know why you didn't tell me," she finally said, "Gods I don't think I even have the words…I want to know, I want to know why and how and everything but at the same time I'm afraid to ask."

She looked so vulnerable that Robb himself wanted to shatter into a million pieces at the heartbroken expression on her face. Devastation was etched across her features and he could practically see her battling with herself not to break down again. "I'm sorry," he said again, "if I thought for one moment that it would be best for you to know…but it wasn't, I can see that all too clearly now. How in the name of the Gods did you find this out Amy?"

"I heard my mother talking to the Queen," she nodded rather vigorously; "at first it didn't make any sense but the more I heard…I wish I hadn't gone out there. By the end there was no other explanation, I knew what he must have done with _her_…with his own sister…"

"Amy…" he started, not even sure what he would even say to her. "His own sister Robb!" she burst out and he almost flinched; "My father did that…I can't even…" she was shaking her head again before she suddenly turned on her heel and went for the door. "Amy, where are you going?" he asked her desperately as she wrenched it open. "I need to think," she snapped, "I can't think in here…with you…I can't even…I can't breathe, I need to get out of here."

Before he could utter another word she had slammed out of their chambers and Robb sank down onto the sofa, his hands coming up to his mouth in disbelief. Part of him wanted to go after her but he knew deep down that she needed to be alone. It was all he himself had wanted when he had found out only he knew it was a thousand times worse for Amy. He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his temples hard, trying to think straight but it was difficult to when it felt as though his mind was screaming at him.

* * *

Amy barely even paid any attention to where she was going as she stormed through the hallways of the Red Keep, wanting to be as far away from everything as she could get. She didn't even want to be around Robb and that was a strange feeling to her, something that only a few hours ago she would have said would be impossible. She couldn't stand looking at the guilt in his eyes anymore, each time she saw it she was only reminded that he had lied to her. They had all lied to her. _For your own good, _some part of her argued but she pushed it away, too angry and upset to think rationally about it right now.

In the end she found herself outside again, on a different terrace this time, a smaller one that overlooked the sea. She shivered slightly in the night air and cursed herself for storming off without a cloak or a shawl to wrap around herself. Right to the end of the terrace she went until she came across a stone bench that overlooked the Blackwater. She settled on it, taking in great breaths of the cold sea air. Her hand came to rest on her stomach as she sat there, feeling the strange fluttering inside her that told her that the baby was moving again. Guilt stabbed at her then as she remembered Robb's panic, the look in his eyes when he thought something was wrong with the baby. She hadn't reassured him…but he would know, wouldn't he? Now he understood why she had been so upset he would know that their baby was safe.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hearing the scuffling sounds of footsteps approaching her and praying that they would just go away. If it was Robb she would damn well tell him to go away, she had told him she needed to be on her own and he would damn well respect her wishes. She didn't open her eyes until she felt someone sit down next to her, knowing before she let her lids flutter open that it wasn't her husband. It was Tyrion and she swallowed hard as she turned to look at him, her mind racing almost as quickly as her heart. Did he know too? Was he in on it? Tyrion had only been a boy when she had been born, and had always been at the Rock. Surely he couldn't possibly know…surely…

"You're up late," he said lightly but she could see the underlying worry in his eyes and hear it in his tone of voice. "I don't feel well," she said, it wasn't entirely untrue; "it's the baby," she elaborated and he nodded his understanding before looking out at the view. "Uncle Tyrion…" she started slowly after a few minutes of silence. "Yes?" he prompted as she tailed away, her words failing her.

"If you knew something, something you shouldn't and you knew that it would hurt the people you loved the most if you spoke up, would you?" she asked him and he frowned at her, his eyes searching as he met hers. "Well that depends," he finally said and it was her turn to frown. "On what?" she asked him.

"On whether this thing could cause harm to my loved ones should I not tell them," he said; "if by not telling them they would remain happy and blissfully ignorant then I would probably keep my mouth shut. If it had the potential to hurt them or destroy their happiness should I not tell them then I would have to say something I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Something Robb said," she muttered under her breath; "about Sansa…and the King," she lied, hoping that her uncle would believe her. "Ah yes," Tyrion nodded slowly; "the new King and his penchant for girls…I do believe he takes after his father in that regard. Still…Robert seemed to make Cersei happy despite it all, perhaps it will be the same for Lady Sansa. Is Robb considering telling her the truth?"

"I think Sansa already knows the truth," Amy told him, "not that Robb would appreciate knowing that." She said Robb's name with far too much bitterness and she almost cringed, hoping that her uncle wouldn't notice. "Have you two had a falling out?" he asked and she inwardly cursed. She should have known it wouldn't slip passed him. "I want to go home," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes before she could stop them and before she knew it Tyrion had hauled himself fully onto the bench so he could pull her into a tight embrace.

"Hush now," he soothed her as she cried, his hand stroking gently through her hair. "What's got into you my dear? Is it the baby? No doubt making you feel a thousand different things all at once, you used to play havoc with your mothers moods when she was expecting you." She could hear the wistful remembrance in his voice and she knew just from that that he couldn't know the truth about his brother and sister. "I think so," she choked out and he almost chucked, rocking her slightly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You'll be alright," he soothed her; "you have always been the most spirited little thing I know Amy…you'll be just fine, I know you will."

* * *

Jaime threw the covers off himself as an almighty pounding sounded at the door, Lanette jerking away at his side and immediately setting about getting herself out of bed. He wrapped his robe around him and made sure his wife had done the same before he went to the door, half irritated and half worried about who had come at this time. Robb stood on the other side and he looked more irate that Jaime had ever seen anyone; "is she here?!" his good-son demanded at once and Jaime automatically shook his head, assuming he meant Amy. "No," he confirmed to Robb, seeing a fleeting look of panic cross his angry features.

"What happened?" Jaime asked him, ushering him into the room before anyone else could overhear. "Have you fallen out?" Lanette asked in concern and Robb sent her a withering look that made Jaime frown. He knew that Robb had been less than impressed with him recently but he could think of nothing that Lanette could have done to warrant such hostility. "Did you enjoy your conversation with the Queen tonight my lady?" Robb asked in a sarcastic tone to which Jaime's frown deepened.

"The Queen…?" Lanette repeated, a frown creasing her own brow before regret became the most pronounced feature on her face. "Tell me she didn't Robb," she went on, her voice almost desperate now and Robb laughed darkly, the sound only serving to unnerve Jaime even more. "Of course she did," he clapped his hands together before moving them up to his head as though he could pull all his bad thoughts away; "of course she heard…and she knows I knew everything and now she's gone!"

"Wait," Jaime stepped in as Lanette sank down into a chair, her own shaking hand coming up to her mouth; "are you saying Amy knows the truth about…about Cersei and I?" he lowered his voice at the end, looking between Lanette and Robb insistently. "I'm sorry Jaime…I just saw her out in the gardens and we started talking. I thought there was no one around, that we were alone…if I thought for a moment that Amy…oh Gods," Lanette buried her head in her hands but Jaime couldn't make his feet move to go and comfort her. It had been his idea to tell Amy the truth, but she was never supposed to find out like this, and she was never supposed to find out that Robb knew.

He glanced at his good-son and saw that he had turned away, his knuckles stretched white around the edge of the end table that he was leaning against. "I'm sorry Robb," Lanette lifted her head up from her hands and looked towards him but his stance didn't relax at all. "How long ago did she leave?" Jaime asked then. Amy knew now, there was no taking it back, what was important now was finding her and trying to fix some of the mess he had made. "An hour," Robb shrugged his shoulders, turning back to face them; "I don't know…it feels like more but it's probably less…" his own voice was shaking now but Jaime resisted offering him any comfort, knowing that it would more than likely be rejected. "Doubtless she needs some time to think," Lanette tried to sound soothing but Jaime could hear the underlying worry.

"No, she needs to be back with me so I can explain to her…so I can make her understand that I never wanted any of this to happen!" Robb snapped; "I knew I should have taken her back to Winterfell. The Gods damn it all I should have taken her back…I should have…she would have been angry with me but she would have forgiven me eventually. This…Gods, how is she going to forgive me for this?!"

"You did nothing wrong Robb," Lanette was soothing again but Robb shook his head at once. "I lied to her!" he snapped; "I did the one thing I promised I never would…how is she supposed to trust any word that comes out of my mouth now?!"

"Never mind that now," Jaime snapped back, "we need to find her…Robb if you go and search the east wing then I will go out to the gardens and Lana can go and see if she's back in her chambers." Robb stared at him for a long moment before a wry smile tugged up at his lips. "I'll find her," he said firmly after a long moment of just staring at him; "the last thing she needs is you upsetting her anymore. Damn it, she's pregnant! This could…the Gods only know what this could do to her. I swear…if she loses our baby…" Robb trailed off but he didn't need to say anymore, Jaime could hear it himself, see it himself in his mind. Amy would never forgive him.

"Would you at least send us word when you find her?" Lanette asked him pleadingly as he turned to leave. "I'll be back if I don't," Robb said almost menacingly before he wrenched open the door and slammed it shut behind him. "Jaime…I'm sorry," Lanette whispered, standing up from her chair and nervously playing with the tie of her robe. "No," he shook his head, moving closer to her, "you made a mistake…you couldn't have known…"

"I should have known better," she choked as he wrapped her into his arms; "after the way Robb found out I should have known better." He hushed her, rocking her gently as she held tightly to him. "Do you think she'll ever forgive us Jaime?" she whispered then and he pressed a kiss to her head and willed himself to keep strong. "I don't know," he said honestly, "I hope so."

* * *

When Amy let herself back into their chambers Robb sprang up to his feet at once and came towards her, hesitating when he was mere feet away as she stayed stood there with her back against the door. Amy looked into his eyes, she could see the regret mingled with worry and the intense sorrow he felt. She forced her lips to tug upwards slightly but she could feel them trembling at the action and so she ceased, taking a deep breath instead before meeting Robb's eyes again. "I know why you didn't tell me," she told him again; "I understand…and I'm sorry I was so awful and then I left you here worrying about me," she took a tiny step closer to him and the next thing she knew she was crushed into his arms, the place she felt most safe in the world.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said fiercely, pressing a kiss to the top of her head; "I've been worried sick…where have you been? I went everywhere I could think of looking for you." She pulled away slightly at that and looked up at him with a tiny frown creasing at her brow. "Did you see my mother and father?" she asked him quietly and he nodded his head. "I thought you might have gone there, but they hadn't seen you," he said; "they know you know…and I asked them to stay away. I thought it best you go to them when you're ready, I hope I did the right thing…"

"I don't know if I will ever be ready," she confessed in a whisper; "I'm scared to face them, I'm scared of things changing between us." Robb pulled her back into his chest as her voice wavered at the end, guiding her back into the room before he moved away and steered her down into a chair. In the next moment he placed a handkerchief in her hands and she thanked him, dabbing at the few tears that had leaked from her eyes as he sat himself down opposite her and fixed his eyes on her. For several minutes there was just quiet between them but eventually he spoke.

"You know when I first discovered the truth about Jon I didn't know what to feel," he told her quietly; "part of me wanted to hate my father because I could see how much it hurt my mother. I could see the pain in her eyes when she fixed them on Jon and I couldn't understand how my father could have done it to her. I wanted to wish he hadn't done it, I wanted to…I really did. But how could I?" he looked up to meet her eyes; "How could I wish my father never betrayed my mother when the result was my brother and best friend?"

"It's not the same," Amy whispered after a moment, reaching out to take his hand; "it's awful…and confusing but it's not the same…not a sin," she shook her head, taking another deep breath. "I want to go home," she told him, much as she had told Tyrion but this time she managed not to break down and cry. "Home?" Robb repeated, his eyes almost scared and she knew at once that he was imagining she wanted to go back to the Rock. "To Winterfell," she elaborated and he looked instantly relieved, his hand squeezing around hers. "We will," he nodded, "soon."

"No, I want to go now," she told him calmly; "I want to go now because craven as it is I cannot face them. I don't know how I will feel if I see them and I'm scared," she broke off to take a breath as tears were threatening to come for her again; "I'm scared I won't love my father the same way anymore," she confessed and Robb moved, coming to kneel down before her and take her hands in his. "Amy, I'm not sure running away from this is the best thing," he said gently.

"I know it's craven," she told him again; "I know I should stay and face it but I can't. If you want to stay for the wedding I understand…but I can't go, tell them I am indisposed, that the baby is making me sick. Tell them anything you have to, to keep them away from me. Will you promise?"

"If you're sure it's what you want," he said quietly and she met his eyes and nodded her head. "I don't want to hate him Robb…I'm so angry with him but I still love him and I don't want that to change. Seeing him…I can't do it. I just want to go home, I just want us to go home and forget about this and just think about our baby," she said pleadingly and it was his turn to nod. "You can't run away forever," he said gently and she smiled wryly. "I know that," she said, reaching up and brushing away another few tears; "but just for now I need to, I need to be away from it all."

"I'll take you away from it all," Robb promised her, "I'll make this better somehow, I swear to you."

* * *

**A/N: **So one chapter left of part three and then it's onwards to part four where outside influences will start to stir up trouble...

:)


	39. Departed

**A/N: **New chapter folks, and the last one of part three, there will be a bit of a time jump to part four but it should be obvious when you read it how long it's been. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one!

**unnamed visitor: **Amy has quite a few decisions to make but regarding her speaking with Jaime and Lanette you should see below! She won't leave without Robb, sorry if it seemed as though that's what she was saying, she meant that they would both leave after Robb attends the wedding and she stays away. About your PS, I don't want to say yes or no for spoilers sake, only that everything is under consideration. Thank you so much as always, hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Guest: **You're very welcome!

**Guest: **Amy is definitely struggling with how best to deal with this, obviously she wants to run away from it all but deep down she's just a scared little girl who probably wants a hug from her father more than anything. Hopefully this chapter will answer how Jaime and Lanette are feeling about the situation, I hope you enjoy it and thank you very much!

**Boramir: **Thank you, it certainly is a mess! Sorry if it seemed that Amy was leaving without Robb, that isn't the case, she just won't be going to the wedding (they would leave together afterwards.) I agree that she needs to speak with Lanette more than anything, and yes, her being pregnant is a very good thing with regard to making up excuses about her erratic behaviour!

Right-ho folks, on with the chapter!

:)

* * *

**Departed**

* * *

Convincing his parents that he and Amy needed to leave right after the wedding had been almost too easy for Robb. It hadn't been hard to get them to agree to it since he had gone to them in such a state of panic, rambling on desperately about how sick she was with the baby and how he wanted her back at Winterfell and near a Maester he trusted. The Queen had inadvertently helped him in his cause, having mentioned to his mother how Maester Pycelle was known to take liberties with some young women. His father had also agreed that it might be best that he go home and relieve Bran of the lord's responsibilities. Robb agreed, he agreed to everything he had to because the end result was the agreement that a carriage would be arranged to take him and Amy back to Winterfell on the morning after the wedding.

He did feel guilty, stood here in the Great Sept waiting for Sansa to be led in on the arm of their father, knowing he would not be here to see her crowned Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. At least he was here for her wedding, that's what he kept telling himself as he stood stiffly at the side of his mother and tried to ignore the frequent glances from his good-parents and Amy's grandfather. They would have questions for him at the feast, he was certain of that but he had given Amy his word that he would not even whisper that they were leaving in the morning. He had tried to convince her to at least talk to them but she was adamant that she wasn't ready, convinced that she wouldn't be able to love her father the same way anymore if she faced him so soon.

Robb wasn't sure it was the best thing but given how he had hurt her he felt he could do nothing else now but support her in any decision she made. That being said he couldn't help but think that her parents would find out about their planned departure anyway. It would only take one word from either of his own parents for them to find out. Robb could only hope that in the following feast they would all be caught up with other people and unable to engage in conversation. He took a breath, refusing to dwell on it as murmurs from behind him and movement from the King and the High Septon told him that Sansa had made her entrance. It only took a moment for her to draw level to where he and their mother were standing, a light blush on her cheeks at the complimentary murmuring that was surrounding them.

She had wide smile on her face and Robb had to admit that she looked every inch a Queen as their father walked her up the steps of the dais where the King was waiting with his hand outstretched. Gods he hoped that Steffon Baratheon would at least try and make his sister happy, at least try and keep his infidelities to himself if he must continue with them. He watched as they shared a smile, the Septon speaking up to ask for the cloaking. Sansa bowed her head meekly as the King moved to unfasten her maiden's cloak, handing it aside to a squire before he swept the black and gold cloak of house Baratheon around her neck. When she lifted her head again Robb noticed the smile on her face and the easy way she offered her hand back to her soon-to-be husband.

The High Septon wrapped the ribbon around their entwined hands, imploring them to say the words that would bind them together for the rest of their days. He wished Amy was at his side at this moment, remembering their own wedding despite the differences in the ceremony. He wanted to slip his hand into hers and share a smile with her as they thought on their own happy day. It made him feel almost bitter but he forced the feelings away and managed a smile as he brought his hands together to clap the newly married couple. It struck him, as the King led Sansa down from the dais, that his sister was now Queen, the most important woman in the Kingdoms. It didn't seem real, and one look at her face told him that she didn't quite believe it either. His smile came easier when she met his eyes and he inclined his head slightly to her, seeing her do the same back to him before she was led passed them and out of the open doors to be greeted by the waiting crowds.

* * *

"Where is Amella?" Jaime stiffened as his father came up behind him, trying to keep his face neutral as he turned to face him. "She's ill," he said calmly, "with the baby, she didn't want to risk making a scene at the Sept." His father fixed him with a searching gaze for a long moment before he nodded his head in understanding. "Has the Maester been to see her?" his father asked and Jaime shook his head. "There is not much the Maester can do, best she just rest," Jaime said and he nodded again. "Very well, I suppose Amella knows best," he said before picking a glass of wine from a tray a passing serving girl was carrying before turning and walking back towards the high table.

Jaime looked towards Robb then who was skulking around near the back of the grand hall, their eyes meeting fleetingly. He took a step towards him, intending on telling him in no uncertain terms that he wanted to see his daughter. To explain. Amy knowing was bad enough. Amy knowing and keeping herself away from him deliberately was even worse. She had been excited about the wedding, full of smiles and hardly able to wait for the occasion. Now she had missed it, stayed away on purpose because she didn't even want to be in the same room as him. Jaime just needed to be able to explain it to her, try and make her understand somehow. He took another step towards Robb but a hand closed around his wrist as he did so.

He turned to find himself face to face with Lanette. Who else? "Don't even think about it," she said quietly but firmly, "the last thing we need is you antagonising him and making a scene." Jaime scowled at her but she didn't relinquish her hold on his wrist. "I have to see her Lana, surely you must understand that…I have to see her, to try and explain it to her…" he said desperately and her features softened. "I'll talk to him," she said soothingly, her hand unclenching from his wrist and running up and down his forearm. "You just stay here and try to stop looking so miserable," she urged him and he finally nodded his head, watching her walk away from him with his heart pounding, hoping that she would succeed in her endeavour.

* * *

"Robb, I don't believe you, you know I don't, so why don't you stop this and tell me exactly what is going on with my daughter before I go up there myself!" Lanette hissed. She had tried coaxing Robb gently and with soothing words of understanding but the more he clammed up and relayed his excuses over and over the more wound up she got. It was a damn good thing that Jaime had not come over, he would have been just as wound up as her but he would not have taken it nearly as well. The last thing they needed was a scene, but she needed Robb to understand that she _needed _to see her daughter now more than she had ever needed to see her. "Please Robb," she tried pleadingly, "I am her mother…I have not been this desperate to see her since she was born and I woke up without her. Please…"

He seemed to want to look away from her eyes, glancing back every few moments and shifting nervously from foot to foot before he opened and closed his mouth several times. Lanette stayed quiet, watching him clearly wrestling with his own inner demons. She could only hope his sympathy for her would win out over his desire to keep whatever promise Amy had sworn him to. Lanette felt bad for making him break more words to her but this time it was different. "I swore to her I would say nothing," he said lowly and she nodded her understanding, reaching out to take his hand. "I know," she said, "and believe me if I thought her hiding away was the best thing for her I would leave her be. But I have been there…I know some of what she is feeling now and she needs to hear it from me that she can get passed this and forgive Jaime."

"I don't think she should run away," Robb said lowly, his eyes darting around, "but that is exactly what she wants to do and what else could I do but agree to it? She's set on it and it's all arranged, we are leaving tomorrow at first light. As far as my mother and father are concerned it's all my own idea, that I want her back with a Maester I can trust since she is so sick with the baby. Truth be told my father would prefer me there anyway, he wasn't happy about leaving Bran in charge…The thing is, once we are back at Winterfell I am afraid she will never want to leave again. Believe me…I love that she thinks of it as home, but it can't be good for her to cut herself off from you and her father forever. Despite what he's done she loves him…I just wish I had the words, or the time, to convince her to face it."

"Let me find the words," Lanette implored him, squeezing his hand tightly, "give me a little time with her Robb, please…" Robb had an agonised look in his eyes as he was clearly torn over the best thing to do but he finally nodded his head heavily. "Thank you," she whispered, squeezing his hand again before letting it go. "Only you," he said, meeting her eyes, "I'll come up with you and wait outside…if she gets upset then you'll have to leave her." Lanette nodded her own agreement at that, glancing to make sure Tywin didn't have a beady eye on her before she turned back to Robb and inclined her head for him to lead the way. She followed him out, looking back once more to see no one paying any attention but Jaime. Somehow she managed to send him a strained smile and incline her head to him before she passed through the doors and out of his sight.

* * *

Amy heard the click of the door opening and immediately brought a smile to her face. She wouldn't bring Robb down today, determined that she would ask him about the wedding. It was true she wanted all the detail, the guilt at not being there nagging in the pit of her stomach. Just as she and Sansa had been getting along better as well… Her smile faltered when it wasn't Robb who walked in but her mother. She faltered for a moment, her bottom lip trembling slightly of its own volition. In the next second she was on her feet and in her mother's arms, breathing in that comforting scent which she had craved these last days despite being adamant that she wanted to see no one. Her mother only seemed to tighten her hold on her as she forced down a sob, almost crushing Amy but she didn't care, she was just so glad to be in her arms.

"We should talk Amy," her mother finally breathed and she stiffened, pulling away from her embrace with some difficulty and taking a few shaking breaths. "I don't know if I want to hear it," Amy confesses and her mother looked at her sympathetically. "I know that feeling," she smiled slightly wryly before she gestured to the chairs in front of the fire; "shall we?" Amy nodded her head and retreated back to where she had been sat before, her mother taking the seat opposite her and arranging her skirts in a rather nervous manner. It was almost as though she was putting off speaking again and Amy was more than happy to let her do it, to put it off forever if she so desired.

"I'm sorry you found out the way you did," she finally spoke; "your father and I had planned to sit you down…to explain it all to you. How in the name of the Gods we were going to do that I don't know. He felt so guilty, burdening Robb with such a secret, he didn't want him to keep something so terrible from you for the entirety of your marriage…"

"How did you do it?" Amy asked her quietly, her own hands fisting in the silks of her dress. "Do what?" her mother asked her with a slight frown. "Forgive him," she said simply and understanding dawned on her mother's face. "It took a long time," her mother nodded slightly; "it took us getting away from the Capitol and making a home at the Rock. When my mother died…" she took a shuddering breath and Amy reached out for her hand; "…when my mother died Jaime was the only thing I had to cling to. I was still terrified of your grandfather and Tyrion was so young, I couldn't burden him with that. You weren't even born…your father was so good with me. I loved him Amy; that was the simple truth. I loved him before I found out, I loved him through my pain…and I still love him now because he is a good husband and a wonderful father."

"But he…what he did with…her it…it's such a sin…I can't even…" Amy could barely get the words out but her mother seemed to understand, squeezing her hand a little more tightly. "I can't make you understand. It has been years and I don't even understand it, I don't even know if they understand it themselves. It happened Amy and that cannot be changed no matter how much everyone involved regrets it ever happening. Your father made a horrible mistake…but please don't punish him for this when he has done nothing but love you from the moment you came into this world."

"I don't want to punish him, I love him…" Amy took a shuddering breath, "but it hurts so much that all of this was kept from me for so long. I thought there were never any secrets between us, that's how it always was growing up. You taught me to tell the truth, even if the truth was bad. And now…"

"I know Amy, believe me I know," her mother spoke up again before she could get any more words out; "but when could we have told you something like this? For so many years you were too young, and then when you grew old enough you were to go to Winterfell. How could we tell you something like that before you went away? What if you never came back? I could not have borne that Amy, and it would have destroyed your father…it still will, if you leave tomorrow without a word to him…"

"Robb told you," Amy nodded her head, not sure whether to be irritated with him or not. "Robb wants what's best for you and I think he knows as well as I do that you will regret this if you leave without at least seeing him," her mother said firmly and Amy swallowed hard, her mind racing. Part of her wanted to agree, to let her mother bring her father and let him sweep her into his arms and tell her all would be right with the world. She wanted to believe him. The other part of her was still terrified that it would be different between them, wanted to hide away from it all. To run away with Robb back to their home and wait for their baby to be born. She took a long breath, meeting her mother's eyes which were practically begging her, pleading with her. Slowly she nodded her head and a breath of relief came from her mother before she leant forwards and embraced Amy again. "I'll bring him here to you," her mother breathed; "thank you Amy."

* * *

Jaime had never been more nervous in his entire life than he was now. Not on his wedding day. Not the day Amy was born. Never. This was it, perhaps his one and only chance to make his daughter understand, to make her forgive him. Lanette's hand was tight in his as they rounded the corner and slowly walked down the hallway towards the chambers where she and Robb resided. From what Lanette had told him, Robb had been just as desperate to get Amy to talk to him as he had, and for that his good-son would have his eternal gratitude. Maybe, just maybe, things could one day get back to the way they once were between them all. Cersei was nagging at the back of his mind as well, he knew that he really ought to let her know that Amy had found out the truth. She had actually smiled for most of the day today though and he didn't have the heart to ruin it for her.

"Ready?" Lanette asked and he snapped out of his increasingly confused thoughts to find that they had arrived outside the door to Amy and Robb's chambers. He took a breath and nodded determinedly before he raised his hand and knocked softly on the wood. No voice called for them to come in and his heart sped up alarmingly fast in his chest. Before he could voice any concern to Lanette the door slowly opened to reveal Robb. He sent a rather strained smile to them before opening the door wide enough for them to come in, stepping aside and gesturing for them to do just that. Jaime dropped Lanette's hand as they came into the room, his eyes finding Amy as she slowly stood up from her seat by the fire and turned her eyes on him.

He had no words for her, seeing her face pale and her eyes uncertain as she took a shaky step towards him. That she was not cringing back away from him almost made Jaime want to break down and weep in relief but he managed to hold himself together, taking his own tentative step towards her. Still she didn't move back and before he could help himself he had closed that gap between them and all but dragged her into his arms. "I'm sorry," he choked out, his emotions welling up now as he felt her hands come to rest on his back, her body leaning into him rather than pulling away. "I'm so sorry Amy, it was never supposed to be this way," he whispered against her hair as her hands rubbed soothingly up and down his back. _She _was comforting _him _and knowing that made Jaime feel as though a huge weight had been lifted from his heart.

After clinging to her a while longer he finally loosened his grip, stepping back a little as she did the same, her eyes meeting his. "I don't want to talk about it anymore," Amy said determinedly, "I don't even want to think about it anymore." Jaime nodded his head at that, he would agree to anything she wanted so long as he still had his precious little girl in his life. "Robb and I are going back to Winterfell tomorrow," she continued and it felt as though a stone had slipped down Jaime's throat and come to land heavily in the pit of his stomach. "Why?" it was Lanette who spoke up.

"Because I still need to get away from this, to make my head catch up with my heart," Amy said, "I love you, I love you both so much but I need to go home. I need to settle back at Winterfell and do what's best for my baby," she was glancing towards Robb now and Jaime saw him nod his head slightly towards her. "Would you not stay for the coronation?" again it was Lanette who spoke up and Amy was shaking her head at once.

"We have to go," Robb spoke this time; "it isn't just about Amy and the baby, my father was uncomfortable with leaving Bran in charge for so long. He is worried about how he will be coping and when I said that I wanted to take Amy back he was relieved that I would be going back to manage things. We can't just change our minds now, it will look even more suspicious that way. We are leaving in the morning and that's the end of it."

"Very well," Jaime nodded, his eyes tight as he determined to smile for them. Likely it had come out as more of a grimace but they seemed to have understood the gesture, strained smiles coming from both of them as well. "When the baby's born…" Amy trailed off, seemingly struggling with the next words; "when the baby's born you will be more than welcome to visit."

"Of course," Lanette was forcing her voice to come out brightly now, he could tell. "We can't wait," Jaime added, again doing his best to smile. "We have a long journey tomorrow," Amy said slightly awkwardly, glancing towards Robb. "Yes of course you do," Lanette said, coming forwards and pulling her into a tight embrace for a long moment. "Goodnight sweetheart," Jaime said as Lanette moved away from Amy, placing her hand on Robb's forearm for a moment before she turned away and made for the door. "I love you," Jaime said quietly and Amy nodded, biting down on her bottom lip before she allowed him to briefly embrace her again. "Goodnight," she said in a slightly strangled voice and he had to force himself to walk away from her.

He turned at the door to see her in Robb's arms and he had to look away, wrenching the door open and closing it firmly behind him when he had stepped out into the hallway. Lanette was waiting for him and he all but fell into her arms. "That was about as much as we could have expected," she soothed him, her hand running through his hair; "the real trouble will come when we tell your father she's leaving."

"We can blame Lord Stark," Jaime said wryly and Lanette snorted slightly. "Yes, I suppose we can," she agreed with him and he regretfully pulled himself out of her embrace so he could meet her eyes. "Do you think she'll ever truly forgive me?" he asked her and a smile tugged on her lips as she reached her hand up to stroke down his cheek. "I did, didn't I?" she reminded him and he nodded, "She just needs time Jaime, I think we all do. As much as I hate the thought of her leaving this way, I cannot deny that she might be right. It might be best that we all spend some time apart, really get our heads around what's happened."

"I know you're right," he said heavily, taking her hand and leading her back down the hallway, "but the irrational part of me just wants her with us." Lanette sighed, squeezing his hand tightly before she spoke; "you know she would be leaving a mere week from now anyway, even if they did stay for the coronation. Her home isn't with us anymore Jaime, she belongs with Robb at Winterfell."

* * *

It was barely dawn when they scuttled down the back steps, Grey Wind at their heels and their hands laced tightly together as they stepped out into the cold air. The carriage was waiting as promised, as were the men who had accompanied them to Casterly Rock in the first place. Another fifty had been added, some from Robb's mother and father's company and some by Amy's grandfather. He had come to see them the night before, just as they had been ready to sleep. He had been unhappy about their leaving but Robb had stood his ground and Amy had been so exhausted that her grandfather had had precious little trouble believing that she truly was awfully sick with the baby. In the end he had been all for their leaving, and offered up some of his best men to guard them on the journey.

Robb greeted them as they approached the carriage, one of the footmen hopping down and opening up the door for them. He thanked them, as did Amy at his side, before he helped his wife up into the carriage. "We'll leave right away," he said to the footman before he too hopped up into the carriage, the door being firmly closed behind him. "You are sure?" Robb asked for probably the thousandth time as he came to sit next to Amy, her hand finding his as he did so. "This is the best thing," she said certainly, "I'm glad I saw them last night, but this is the best thing for all of us."

"That's all I needed to hear," Robb smiled at her and she returned the gesture as the carriage jerked into motion, the sounds of hooves on the stones echoing all around them as they got on their way. Amy guided his hand to her stomach as they moved on and he rubbed at it affectionately as their eyes met. "Moving again," she reported to him and his smile widened. "I can only imagine they will be quite the handful," Robb said and she laughed slightly. "No doubt," she nodded, her expression turning serious after a moment; "we will be alright, won't we Robb?" she asked him and it was his turn to nod his head, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Of course we will," he promised her; "everything will be alright in the end, I'm certain of it."

* * *

**A/N: **And so ends part three... I will have more for you as soon as I can, but I haven't written a word of the next chapter yet! I do know what I want to happen though so that should help!

:)


	40. New

**A/N: *Please Read* **There is a time jump here at the start of part four which should be pretty obvious. However, I imagine there might be a bit of "woah woah woah what happened with Renly?" thoughts (which is totally fair enough), just to let you know...it will become clear in Tywin's POV section further on in the chapter. So, anyway, hopefully it doesn't confuse anyone at the start, I don't want anyone thinking I'd just abandoned that plot.

Anyway, this is part four, I hope you enjoy the start of it.

**unnamed visitor: **I'm glad you feel better about it, I think it was important for Amy to face them so she can really come to terms with it. Obviously I think she wishes she never found out but at least she can go home now safe in the knowledge that she still loves her father. Well, hopefully this first chapter of part four will be exactly what you were hoping for. And yes, while I don't think Tywin would have gone quite that far I don't think Jaime would be his golden boy anymore, that's for sure! Thank you as always, hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Boramir: **Don't worry, no one's writing any letters anywhere haha. Yes indeed, things are starting to look up for them all, which naturally means I need to find some way to meddle with it. Thank you very much, hope you enjoy the new one!

**Guest: **You're very welcome.

Right-ho, heeeeeere's part four!

:)

* * *

**Part IV**

* * *

**New**

* * *

"Have you ever seen anything more perfect?" Amy asked softly as Robb pressed a kiss to her temple. "I don't know," he replied, his voice laced with pride and wonderment; "his mother comes rather close." Amy laughed slightly at that before she turned her head and pressed her lips to his for a moment before she turned her attention back to the bundle in her arms. Their son had been born not yet an hour beforehand, hours of agony had turned into a burning pain that she felt sure would kill her. Then it was gone, just like that, gone in an instant when she had heard the cries, when Maester Luwin had lain him down against her chest and declared him healthy indeed. The pain had seeped back now, a dull pain throbbing between her legs and exhaustion clouding almost everything.

At first she had barely registered Robb finally being allowed in once she and the baby had been cleaned up. All she could think about was the tiny little creature in her arms that was just about the most incredible thing she had ever clapped eyes on. Even seeing Robb for the first time could not compare to this. The overwhelming love she had for her baby clouded almost everything and she had only become aware that Robb had even entered the room when he lowered himself to sit on the bed next to her. He had been unable to utter a word at first, his eyes wide and almost disbelieving as he fixed them on their new born son. When he found his voice he had stuttered out his disbelief, and told her how incredible she was. Amy had to confess that she didn't feel very incredible right now, but her son…he was quite possibly the most incredible thing she had ever seen.

Robb reached over then, his hand shaking slightly as his fingertips came to brush their baby's cheek. He squirmed in his blankets at the contact and Amy couldn't help but smile widely at him. He had such a look of Robb about him although he was far more Stark in colouring, the light sprinkling of hair on his head the darkest black. His eyes were blue for now but Lady Stark had told her they would change from the stormy dull colour they were now to something more pronounced as he grew. Amy wondered what colour they would be, if they would be Lannister green, Tully blue or perhaps as Stark as his hair.

"You ought to hold him," Amy said after watching Robb tentatively stroke the back of their son's hand for a long moment. "He's so tiny," Robb's eyes widened, "what if I do something wrong?" Amy wanted to laugh at the look of panic in her husband's eyes as he met hers. "You're his father, you need to hold him," she told him firmly; "besides, did you not hold your brothers and sisters when they were babies?"

"Yes, but -," he started and she cut him off at once. "I have never held a baby in my life, if I can do it then you most certainly can," she said and he seemed to consider her for a long moment before he nodded his head. She shifted their son up at his gesture, seeing a look of intense concentration on Robb's face as she handed the squirming little bundle over to him. That look of wonder came over him again as he cradled his son, his lips breaking out into a wide smile as he cooed down on him. "You see," Amy said quietly, trying not to smirk, "that's not so hard is it?" Robb didn't answer, his eyes seemed almost glazed over as he looked down on their son and Amy was again fighting the urge not to smirk at him.

A knock at the door finally pulled him from his stupor as Amy called for their visitors to come in. She vaguely remembered Lady Stark saying that she would keep the rest of the family at bay for as long as possible but that they would want to come eventually. She seemed to have been right, Lady Stark poking her head around the door at Amy's instruction; "are we alright to come in?" she asked and Amy nodded her head happily. Rickon practically bounded through the door as soon as his mother opened it fully and Amy couldn't help but laugh slightly as his approach slowed the closer he got to the bed. "You can come and see him you know," Robb said in an amused voice and Rickon moved closer and closer until he could peer down into the blankets.

"He looks like Jon," Rickon said and Amy swallowed hard, determined not to look at Lady Stark or Robb, almost grateful when her son let out an irritated noise. She instead turned her attention to fussing over him so she didn't have to see her good-mother's face. "He looks like a Stark," Robb corrected Rickon gently and one glance at the little boy told Amy that he too had realised his mistake. "His eyes are different," Rickon offered up then and Amy couldn't help but smile. "They'll change too," Arya said as she too approached the side of the bed; "won't they?" she looked between Amy and her mother for confirmation. "Yes they will," it was Lady Stark who answered and Amy was glad so see that she looked perfectly composed.

"He doesn't do much does he," Rickon observed after a moment and almost everyone laughed at that. "Well he won't yet, will he, he's a baby," Bran commented as he gathered around. "He'll grow soon enough believe me, then you'll be wishing he still didn't do much," Lord Stark commented from where he was stood just behind his wife. "Maester Luwin sent this, he thought you might want some before bed," Lady Stark came forward to place a bottle of milk of the poppy down on the bedside table. "Thank you," Amy said gratefully, "no doubt I will have need of it."

"You did brilliantly," her good-mother praised her and she smiled slightly. "Yes, a healthy boy, I suppose my duty is done now," she said almost teasingly and Robb turned his head and grinned at her. "You wouldn't want him to be all alone now would you?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. "Let the poor girl recover," Lord Stark chuckled slightly, finally moving further into the room until he was stood at the foot of the bed. "Yes, let me recover," Amy agreed, "I'm sure he is in no hurry for a brother or sister."

"No, but I am sure you are in a hurry for a rest," Lady Stark said, eyeing her sympathetically; "come now you three, out…you can see him again tomorrow. Come now!" she ushered them away, all uttering their goodbyes and Rickon looking rather mournful as he was shooed from the room. Robb stood as they left, approaching his father and Amy suddenly wished she were elsewhere, somehow feeling as though she was intruding on a beautiful moment. "I wish I had been able to see you when you were this small," Lord Stark murmured quietly, almost regretfully and Amy had to look away as tears stung her eyes.

"I'm proud of you," her good-father went on and she looked back to see he had his hand firmly clasped around Robb's shoulder. "Thank you," Robb murmured back and she could tell his voice was choked with emotion. "Enjoy your rest," Lord Stark directed towards her then and she smiled; "the Gods know you deserve it, and you'll not be getting much of it in the future." He looked fondly towards the baby in Robb's arms then before he inclined his head to her, clapping his son on the back once more before he followed his wife and children out of the door, closing it firmly behind him.

Robb approached the bed again, a wide smile on his face as he carefully shifted their son down into the cradle that had already been placed on her side of the bed. Amy watched him as he gently tucked the blankets around him before tenderly stroking his hand across his head. He stepped back then and carefully climbed over her so he could flop down on his own side of the bed. "What a day," he said in a slightly dazed manner, his hand coming up to his forehead. Amy couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face, shifting herself carefully down so she could come and lay against his chest. His arms were around her in an instant, one stroking through her hair as the other lay on the small of her back.

"Gods we will have to think of a name for him," he said after a few moments of silence and she nodded her head against him. "We will," she agreed, "but perhaps we best wait until tomorrow." He murmured his agreement at that and she sighed happily before snuggling closer, her eyes feeling heavy now. "Damn, someone ought to write to your parents," Robb said suddenly and she jumped slightly, her eyes forcing back open. "Write them later Robb," she mumbled sleepily and he relaxed under her touch again; "just hold me a while," she sighed; "and wake me if he needs me…"

* * *

When Robb woke for the third time he was surprised not to hear the cries of the baby, his eyes blinking slowly several times before he moved his hands up to rub the sleep from them. After a moment he heard faint gurgling and he smiled despite how tired he felt, shifting himself up and looking to the side to see Amy was still fast asleep, her hair all over the place as she lay face down in the pillows. Carefully he got himself out of bed and padded round to her side of the bed so he could peer into the cradle, his smile widening as he looked down on his son. He'd pulled his little hands free from his blankets and was chewing on his fingers, his eyes wide and bright as Robb seemed to catch his attention. A louder gurgle left his mouth and Robb bent down to scoop him up carefully, cradling him against his chest as he moved away from the bed and towards the window.

"We don't want to wake your mother," he murmured against his soft head, "she needs her rest, to recover." To say Amy was exhausted was an understatement. The second time their son had woken up in the night she had almost fallen asleep whilst feeding him. Robb could feel the tiredness in his own body but he knew it was nothing compared to what she must be feeling. Being outside their chamber and hearing her fighting with all her strength to bring their baby into the world had been hell. All he had wanted to do was help her but he was banned from their chambers and even if he were allowed in he would have been able to do nothing to help. Now their son was here though, and he was so utterly tiny and perfect. Robb breathed him in as they stood in the window, recognising that strange scent that only babies seemed to possess. Somehow though it was all the more overwhelming to him now that it was his own son cradled in his arms.

Part of him still couldn't believe it, that he was a father and Amy a mother. She would be wonderful, she already was, already adamant that she wanted no wet nurse to help her. She was determined to do it all on her own and Robb knew better than to argue with her, he had seen the conviction in her eyes when she'd made the decision. It was strange standing here, finally holding the little creature who he had felt nudging at Amy for the past months. Those moments had been so incredible, feeling the baby seemingly grow stronger and stronger every day. By the end those nudges had made Amy wince at times but she never complained once. His son began to grumble then, pulling him away from the fond memories of his wife, and he knew he would soon have to wake her up so he could feed again.

"You're a greedy little creature," he told him softly as he turned away from the window and approached the bed. The baby let out a cry as he drew nearer and Amy shuddered awake at once, her head raising up from the pillows as she dragged her body closer to the edge of the bed. Robb saw her body stiffen as she saw the cradle empty and in the blink of an eye she was sat bolt-upright. "He's here," Robb soothed her at once and the panic faded from her eyes as he came closer and eased their son into her waiting arms. "Hungry again my greedy little one?" she cooed at him and he nudged his head insistently against her breast in response. "I thought I might go down and write to your mother and father," Robb said tentatively as she rearranged her nightdress so their son could latch onto her.

"Yes, I suppose," she said vaguely, her attention absorbed by her feeding baby. Robb bit his lip slightly and wondered if he should say anything else. Things were better between Amy and her parents but the letters that she sent them were far less frequent than they used to be. "And your grandfather of course," Robb added and she nodded, raising her eyes up to meet his and smiling for him. "Of course," she agreed, "but perhaps we ought to give him a name first before you write our joy to the kingdoms."

* * *

Jaime and Lanette were sat breaking their fast on the terrace overlooking the Sunset Sea when one of the Rock's squires came bearing a letter. Lanette snatched it at once, flipping it over and seeing the direwolf stamped into the wax. It took her mere seconds to snap it open and unfurl it, feeling Jaime's expectant eyes on her as she did so. By the end a wide smile adorned her face as she looked up to meet her husband's gaze. "A healthy boy," she reported to him, "and Amy is perfectly fine, no complications…Gods…I cannot believe it. A grandson!" she almost squealed in delight at the end, passing the letter to Jaime as he reached out for it as though he needed to see the words himself to believe them.

"Aedan Stark," he spoke the name of the baby in a slightly dazed manner, "by the Gods…" He was shaking his head with a slightly disbelieving look on his face as he took in all the words. "We are invited for his naming ceremony," Lanette stated then, as though he would not have read it himself. "Yes," he said faintly, laying the letter down on the table and Lanette frowned slightly at him. "I thought you might be a bit more excited," she said pointedly.

"I am excited," he assured her at once, reaching out for her hand, "but I cannot help but remember the last time we saw her. I was hardly her favourite person then was I?" Lanette smiled sympathetically at him, rubbing her thumb soothingly over the back of his hand. "She wouldn't have invited us if she didn't want to see us Jaime," she said certainly but he didn't look convinced. "Robb sent this to us, not Amy," he said and Lanette sighed heavily. "She had just given birth, I think writing a letter would be the last thing on her mind. Do you really think Robb would have invited us of his own volition and not consulted her?" she asked him with a raised brow.

"No of course not," Jaime said after a moment, looking far more placated now and Lanette smiled, squeezing his hand tightly before she let go. "Good," she said, standing up from the table; "now you ought to make sure the men are ready to leave tomorrow, and I am going to start packing… Oh and we really ought to get a gift made…there should be enough time. A shame Tyrion and Geanna won't be able to come with her only a few moons from term. Anyway, come now Jaime," she clapped her hands together, "the sooner we get organised the sooner we can meet our grandson!"

* * *

Tywin was in a rage as he was finally left alone in his study in the Hand's tower. He really ought to have guessed that Renly would set about starting trouble again but he had thought after the man had finally come to the Capitol and bent the knee that he would go away quietly and at least try and behave himself. Apparently that had been too much to hope for and now his granddaughter's betrothal was left in tatters. There would be hell to pay for this, Mace Tyrell had already been summoned from Highgarden to answer for his son's behaviour. Tywin knew it was all Renly, one of his plots to undermine the Royal family without actually committing any treason. So much for him being an idiot, this was far more clever and underhand than Tywin would ever have given him credit for in the past.

Marrying Loras off to one of his own lords' daughters was a snub to the Royal family that aside from causing embarrassment also made them look weak. Thankfully Tywin had already opened up talks with Dorne and he was hopeful that now Karenza was un-promised again that she would be a more favourable match for Prince Trystane than Eleanor, given that she was closer to his age. Damn Renly. Tywin was now also having to think of finding a second husband for Cersei. She wouldn't like it, but it may prove necessary if Renly continued with his scheming. Quite what he was trying to achieve he didn't know, the people may once have rallied to him but Steffon was proving himself quite popular and his queen was adored by the people.

Tywin had always privately thought that Margaery Tyrell would have been a better match for Steffon but having mentioned it to Cersei he was quickly told in no uncertain terms that the arrangement made by Robert would go ahead. Steffon was to marry Sansa Stark as had been agreed when they were children and Tywin now thanked the Gods that it had gone ahead. She had the smallfolk on her side, delivering alms to them and giving coin to orphanages in the city. She was always willing to stop and speak with even the poorest and most dishevelled of them. Really she couldn't do more if she tried, and it was all the better that it was coming from her own heart rather than something she had been told to do. Steffon had also told him in confidence a few days previously that Sansa believed herself to be with child. If that proved true then the succession would be in little doubt, the strength of the Baratheon dynasty all but secured.

Something would have to be done about Renly though. Steffon was unwilling to confront it, unwilling to believe his uncle would betray him and even more unwilling to see him brought to any kind of justice. He seemed to hope that by ignoring it that it would all go away but Tywin knew better. Stannis knew better as well, he was in as much of a rage as Tywin was – if not more so. Whatever it was Renly had planned Tywin just knew he would have to make sure the Tyrells were contained somehow, they were the only true threat to the safety of the crown and coupled with Renly they could be a real problem. At least the other kingdoms would fall in line, Dorne too if this betrothal could be arranged quickly. Tywin sighed and slapped down a few markers onto the map. Renly was shut up behind the walls of Storm's End for now but Tywin knew he would have to move some troops around to make sure he was ready should he think to move.

With a sigh he placed a final marker, his thoughts pulled away from Renly as someone rapped sharply on the door. "Come," he ordered and the squire entered in the next moment. "A letter for you my lord," the squire said, unable to meet his eyes as he held out the parchment. Tywin took it, examining the seal at once and seeing that it came from Winterfell. "If that is all you may go," he said, somehow keeping his voice even as the squire bowed lowly before backing from the room and closing the door. As soon as he was alone Tywin was snapping the seal and unfolding the parchment with shaking hands, almost afraid to read the words. _Don't be like Joanna. Don't be like Lanette. _He breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes hungrily sought out what he needed to know above all else; _Amy is perfectly well. _

Once he had read that he sank down into a chair to read the rest, a smile slowly but surely creeping across his face. A healthy boy, Aedan Stark, a son and heir for the North. Of course, if the Gods were good Tywin wouldn't live to see him become the Warden of the North but at least he knew his legacy would live on somehow. Named differently but still half Lannister, and with a mother like Amy he was certain his great-grandson would have the best traits of his house. He exhaled slowly before reading over the news once more. A gift would have to be arranged, for Amy and the baby. He tapped his fingers against his chin as he thought on it, wondering what would be best to send to his granddaughter and her new born son.

* * *

Amy walked slowly up and down the parlour, gently stroking her finger down Aedan's nose as she did so. She had learned in the days following his birth that such an action helped get him to fall asleep. He had been grizzling since his feed and ready for a nap but he could be a stubborn little thing, often refusing to drop off. Amy imagined it was because he was so inquisitive, his eyes always bright and shining and latched onto something or other. Likely he didn't like to sleep lest he miss the slightest thing. She glanced towards Lady Stark then and her good-mother sent her a smile as she poured out two cups of tea, the door opening as she did so. Immediately Lady Stark pressed her finger to her lips as Robb appeared and Amy smiled gratefully back at her as she turned her attention back to her son. He was so close to sleep now she could almost feel the relief that came for her when his eyes finally closed.

Robb came to peer over her shoulder as she paused in her pacing and Aedan's heavy eyelids battled open once more to fix on his father. "You've done it now," Amy said rather irritably and he placed his hands on her shoulders and leant in to kiss her firmly on the cheek in response. "Give him here then and get your tea before it gets cold," he murmured against her skin. Amy didn't need telling twice, turning on the spot and practically thrusting Aedan at Robb before she moved to take her place on the sofa next to Lady Stark. "Arya was the same," her good-mother said sympathetically as she passed a cup to Amy, "sometimes I wondered whether she actually needed any sleep."

"He'll be off in a moment, Robb seems to have a knack for sending him to sleep," Amy said, taking a sip of tea, "I wonder if it's his stories…" Robb looked up at that and narrowed his eyes at her to which she only smiled sweetly, taking in more of the tea. "Perhaps you're right," her good-mother agreed in an amused tone as the door opened again. The smile Amy sent towards Lord Stark faltered slightly as she took in his grim appearance. Lady Stark seemed to notice it as well as she spoke up to question him; "what is it my love?"

"Another deserter from the Wall," he said in a heavy tone and Robb stopped in his pacing to look towards his father. "Another one?" Robb was frowning, "That is the third in as many moons." Lord Stark nodded his agreement heavily and Amy sighed, knowing what was coming next. "Theon is seeing to the horses, we'll leave within the hour," Lord Stark said and she saw Robb nod in response, his eyes flickering down to Aedan for a moment before he approached her. She stood as he came closer and received their now sleeping son back into her arms. "Do you think he will have the same tale as the last two?" she asked.

"Perhaps," Lord Stark said, fixing her with a look for a moment. "Do you wonder if perhaps there is any truth to it since there have been so many desertions recently?" she asked with raised brows and he sighed heavily. "Men spin any number of tales when they're caught," he said gently; "believe me I take no pleasure in dealing this justice to them but desertion from the Wall means death, they knew that when they took their vows. If there were any truth to this tale do you not think that the Lord Commander would have informed the kingdoms?"

"I suppose," Amy said dully, knowing that this would mean being separated from Robb for a few days most like, unless the deserter was close to Winterfell, which she doubted. "He's not far away," Lord Stark seemed to read her mind, "seems he must know the North well since he is barely a few hours ride from here." Amy was slightly more placated at that and Robb looked rather relieved when she met his eyes. "I'll not be long away from you both," Robb murmured as he came closer, leaning in and pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. "I hope all goes well," Amy said like a good wife should, pushing away her nagging feelings on the matter. Robb smiled slightly in response, stroking a finger gently across the back of Aedan's hand and giving her a fleeting look before he made to leave the room.

"I'll take Bran too, the others will stay," Lord Stark directed towards his wife then and Lady Stark nodded her head, rising up from the sofa. "I only hope this will be the last one," she said, her hands coming to rest on his upper arms. "So do I," he responded heavily, kissing her on the forehead before he made to leave; "we'll only be a few hours," he reiterated; "there'll barely be time to miss us."

* * *

**A/N: **Well there we have it, hope you enjoyed the start of the new part. I'll get more up for you as soon as I can!

:)


	41. Deserter

**A/N: **New chapter for you all! Hopefully you'll enjoy, thanks so much for reading.

**unnamed visitor: **Glad it took you by surprise and that you liked it. I toyed with the idea of what the baby would look like but finally settled on him being more Stark in appearance. Who knows what the others will look like when they make an appearance. Glad you liked the name too, I've had it in the back of my mind for a while and decided to use it in this fic. Yes, Jaime and Lanette are thrilled, probably even more so because Amy has invited them. I do indeed hope to have Tywin meet the baby, it might not be for a while but I intend on it happening! Thanks, writing a more human Tywin has been strange at times but very fun - here's the new update, enjoy!

**Guest: **You're very welcome!

**Boramir: **Thank you very much, glad you enjoyed the baby scenes and the characterizations. Yes, Renly is mixing his own vain self with stupid and greedy Tyrells, not a great mixture but a potentially dangerous one nonetheless. Tywin will no doubt be prepared for any eventuality since he has seen it all in his time. I think Doran Martell could be convince, but I don't think the others would be particularly pleased about it!

Right-ho folks, on with the chapter!

:)

* * *

**Deserter**

* * *

They thundered around the man, his black hood pulled up to obscure him in the dying light of the day. Robb pulled on the reins of his horse to halt him as the man stopped dead. The last two had been the same, almost as though they had wanted to be caught. He tried to push down his unease as he thought on Amy's words to his father; _do you wonder if there is perhaps any truth to it? _His father was right, surely. Surely there was no truth to it. He caught his father's eye as they made to dismount, his feet hitting the hard ground in the next moment as his father approached the deserter. Robb's eyes slid to Theon, knowing that he had Ice tethered securely to his horse and his friend grimaced slightly at him. This little routine had become far too common over the last moons.

"You are a man of the Night's Watch," his father stated as he came to a halt in front of the hooded man; "a deserter of your post and a breaker of your vows. You know the punishment?" The question hung heavy in the air as the man moved his hands up to tug down his hood; "aye, I do."

"Jon?" Robb spoke before he could even think, his mind racing. His eyes darted to his father and he could see the dismay etched on his face as he stared at Jon. "My lord?" Theon inquired tentatively and Robb could see his eyes sliding towards his horse, towards Ice. "Don't even think about it," Robb snarled and his father seemed to come to, blinking rather rapidly. "The punishment for desertion is death," he said mechanically and Robb could barely believe his ears. "The hell it is! That's my brother!"

"I knew what I was risking," Jon spoke up, "but I knew I had to try after the others were caught and killed. I knew you hadn't believed them, I knew it had to be me. That I was the only one who had a chance of making you listen…making you believe…"

_Do you wonder if there is perhaps any truth to it?_

"Why not write?" his father's voice was pained, "Why not send us word? Why leave?!" he sounded almost desperate now and Robb couldn't imagine being in his position. "I couldn't write, they locked me up for speaking out," Jon explained pleadingly, "those of us who came back and spoke of it were locked away. No one but the Maester would listen to us and we needed more than one man…Alliser Thorne is in command now, since the Old Bear was killed. I swear my lord, I swear on my life that it is true. The walkers have risen and…and the wildlings are coming…"

"Why wouldn't Benjen tell me any of this?!" his father sounded almost angry now and Robb saw his own eyes going to where Ice was strapped up. Instinctively he moved closer to Jon, coming to lay his hand down on his brother's shoulder. Their eyes met and Robb knew in that instant what the truth was; "I believe you," he said firmly, seeing the relief in his brother's eyes. "Robb," his father said lowly, warningly. "No, I believe him," Robb said, turning to face his father and placing himself in front of his brother; "and if you want to kill him for desertion you will have to go through me first."

"You think I would kill my own son?" his father asked him and Robb almost felt guilty when he saw the look in his eyes. "It's what duty dictates," Robb said quietly and his father nodded his head slowly. "Benjen?" he directed towards Jon and Robb could practically feel him squirming behind him. "He never came back from ranging…he's…missing, I suppose," Jon said quietly and Robb saw the quickly hidden devastation that crossed his father's face. "Benjen's tough, he'll be back," he said with a steely determination and Robb swallowed hard. "Saddle up one of the spare horses," his father directed towards Theon then; "Jon's returning to Winterfell with us so we can sort this mess out."

Robb finally relaxed then, turning around and pulling Jon into an embrace for a long moment. Jon held him back tightly and he could feel the relief radiating from him. When Robb pulled back Bran was at his side, almost launching himself at Jon as Robb stepped back from him. He looked away from their embrace and towards his father who looked more troubled than he had ever seen him. Robb approached him and his father looked almost apprehensive. "You believe him too I know you do," Robb said lowly, laying his hand on his father's forearm; "what are we going to do?"

"The only thing I can do, write to the Capitol and hope they do not think me mad," with that he turned away, hauling himself back up onto his own horse. The rest of the party moved to do the same, everyone giving their lord a wide berth as he called out the order to return to Winterfell. Jon's horse fell into step with Robb's as they began their journey and Robb sent him a strained smile. "Thank you," Jon said meaningfully and he nodded. "There's no need to thank me. I'm your brother, you would have done the same for me," he said.

"It is the truth you know," Jon said, "the wildlings are gathering to attack the Wall. The Watch are in denial about it and we barely have any men to defend it. If it falls it will let even worse through…" Jon tailed off and Robb imagined he had seen the way his knuckles were stretched white as he gripped onto his horses reins hard. "I suppose there will be time enough to discuss it when we get back," Jon said quietly and Robb was grateful for the change of subject; "how have things been since the wedding? I've had no news…I was beyond the Wall for so long and locked away when I got back."

"I did wonder why you never replied to my letters," Robb said slightly wryly, turning his head and seeing Jon smiling slightly. "How's Amy?" he asked and that managed to quirk Robb's lips up, glad to have his mind focusing on something good for a moment. "She's perfectly well," Robb told him, "we have a son," he went on and Jon's smile widened. "Congratulations, when did that happen?" he asked with a slight laugh. "He's ten days old. Aedan," Robb added the name of his son. "A very new addition then," Jon said, "I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

The sound of hooves had Amy up out of her seat and going to the window. Even in the evening gloom she recognised the top of Robb's auburn head and she breathed a sigh of relief as she always did when he returned safely. Perhaps it was irrational of her to think that anything could happen to him when he and his father always left with skilled guards but he was her husband and she couldn't help but worry about him. He had been called out of Winterfell far too often recently and now it was not just fear of losing him herself that gripped her when he left but fear of Aedan losing his father. She shook her head, determined to shake away all the ill thoughts in her head and glanced towards the cradle where her son was sleeping. He seemed peaceful enough, his little fists flung up around his head and his fingers twitching every now and again.

Amy looked back out of the window and saw all the horses being handed over to the grooms and stable boys, her eye caught by a new addition to the party that had her frowning. Could that really be Jon? A nasty little feeling clenched in her stomach then. Surely it had not been him who was the deserter… From the little time she had spent with him and the countless words Robb had spoken about him she was almost certain that he couldn't do such a thing. As honourable as Robb was it seemed as though Jon outstripped him in that regard. She glanced back at Aedan again and tried not to think about how grumpy he would be if she woke him now. She could hardly leave him up here alone though and she had no doubt that whatever the reason for Jon's arrival Robb would not be coming right back up to their chambers.

Her desire to know what was going on just about outstripped her desire to not wake her sleeping baby and so she approached his cradle and lifted him carefully up into her arms. He shuddered awake, a grumble of disapproval leaving him as she pressed him against her chest and twisted her torso from side to side, hushing him soothingly. A few more grumbles came from him as he threatened to wake properly, his head nuzzling against her as he settled slowly. Finally his fingers flexed against her breast and a shuddering sigh came from him and she glanced down and saw that his eyes were firmly closed again. She moved slowly to the door and opened it as quietly as she could, not bothering to close it behind her as she made her way down the hallway towards the stairs.

When she came to a halt outside the parlour she paused for a moment, pressing her ear closer to the door and hearing the murmur of voices within. She recognised Lord Stark's voice after a moment and bit down on her lip, wondering if she ought to knock first. She decided against it, she would never usually knock before entering the parlour so why should she start now? If the conversation was meant to be a private one then she imagined they would have gone to the council chambers or Lord Stark's study. She opened the door quietly and slipped inside, the conversation cutting off as the three men present turned to look at her. Immediately she wished she had knocked, her hold coming a little tighter around Aedan as she tried not to cringe at the look on her good-father's face. Even Robb looked a little irritated but Jon mustered a weak smile for her which she endeavoured to return.

"I didn't realise I would be interrupting," she apologised, "I just saw you were back and when you didn't come up I thought I would come to you," she eyed Robb towards the end and his irritated expression softened slightly. "You weren't to know," Lord Stark said rather stiffly; "it's no matter anyway, have you seen Catelyn? I need to speak with her." Amy shook her head at that, feeling almost shy in her good-father's presence in a way she had never felt before. He had always been a man of few words but when he did speak he was always kind, his brisk manner now was slightly unnerving to say the least, as was the tension she could practically feel in the room. She wished now that she had just stayed upstairs and waited for Robb to explain whatever was going on to her later when they were alone. It was too late now though, she had made her decision. "I'll go and find her," Lord Stark said after another awkward moment, not giving any of them a second glance before he slammed out of the room.

Aedan jumped awake in her arms at the noise, a wail leaving him at once that had Amy almost cursing. Robb did, but she imagined it was only partly because his son had been startled given the way Jon was cringing back in his chair. Amy looked away from them and busied herself with soothing her son again, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and rocking him gently. His wails soon subsided but he didn't fall back to sleep again, his eyes wide and shining as she cradled him in her arms. "Congratulations," Jon offered up into the awkward silence and she smiled genuinely at him, hearing the sincerity in his voice. "Thank you, would you like to hold him?" she asked and he glanced nervously at Robb before he nodded his head. She approached and shifted him down into Jon's waiting arms, watching Aedan eye him almost suspiciously, the way he did to all new people who held him.

"He's a Stark alright," Jon chuckled after a moment and she could only agree with him. "Save the eyes," she said in response and he nodded slightly. "Aye, his father's eyes," Jon looked up to Robb and Amy saw him bestow a rather stiff smile. "I didn't realise you were coming," Amy said tentatively then and Jon smiled rather wryly. "I think Lord Stark wishes I hadn't," he said after a moment and Amy frowned slightly, looking to Robb for guidance but he seemed to be avoiding her gaze. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I left the Wall," Jon told her after a moment, "without permission. I'm a deserter, my head wouldn't be on my shoulders if Lord Stark had done his duty." Amy gasped at that, again looking at Robb, as though hoping he would contradict Jon's words. "You're his son…he would never, no matter the circumstance…" she shook her head, horrified at what she was hearing. "He has to inform the King, and the other kingdoms," he continued and her frown deepened. Surely a deserter from the Wall did not warrant such a fuss being made. Something else was clearly happening here and she knew that she wouldn't like it from the way that Robb was still avoiding her gaze. "Why did you leave the Wall?" she asked the most obvious question and now Jon seemingly couldn't look at her either.

"The other two men," she said slowly, seeing Robb stiffen as she mentioned them let her know she was on the right track; "the tale they spun about wildlings and walkers was true, wasn't it?" Jon nodded his head heavily in response and she took a deep breath. "As many as they said?" she asked and he nodded again, seemingly mute now she was discovering the truth. "And I suppose the Watch will need help, to fend them off?" she continued on and he continued to nod. "And likely that means you marching to the Wall to aid them," her eyes were on Robb now, "which is why you can't look at me…"

He did look up then and she saw the apprehension in his eyes. "Believe me, it's not something I want to do," Robb said, his eyes flickering between her and Aedan and her irritation soothed slightly. "Well never mind that now, what is going to happen with you Jon?" she asked, coming to sit herself down next to Robb, his hand reaching out and taking one of hers as she settled down. "I don't know," Jon said heavily, "it's not likely I can return to the Wall, they would kill me themselves for desertion. Lord Stark is going to write to the King…hopefully he will have mercy on me and allow me to leave the Watch. For my own good…"

Jon sounded almost bitter at the end and she smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm sure the King will grant Lord Stark's request, you are kin after all," she said and he nodded his head, mustering a smile for her that looked as though it cost him a lot of effort. "That doesn't help with the trouble beyond the Wall though," Jon said heavily, "the acting Lord Commander will not hear of any coming wildings or of the walkers, despite having seen them with his own eyes. He is in denial…he knows there are not enough men at Castle Black to defend it but he is too stubborn to listen and send out for help. I had to come Amy, I couldn't let any more men leave only to be executed for desertion, not when I was the only one who had a hope of getting Lord Stark to listen."

* * *

Catelyn felt the strangest sensation that she was being watched as she left the Sept, her steps cautious and her eyes darting about her as she walked down the steps. She could practically feel eyes boring into her as she crossed the courtyard and she resisted the urge to quicken her pace as she approached the keep. Her head whipped around as she heard a scuttle of movement behind her, her eyes finding the big red eyes blinking at her from the shadows beneath the steps of the Sept. She swallowed hard as the owner of the eyes slunk out from its hiding place, the pure white direwolf eyeing her for a long moment before trotting off across the courtyard and rounding the corner near the stables. Catelyn pushed away the odd sensation of guilt and shook off her unnerved feeling before continuing on towards the keep, Ned emerging from the main doors as she came to the bottom of the steps.

"We need to talk," her husband said at once, as she ascended the steps. "About Jon?" she guessed and a flicker of surprise crossed his features. "Have you seen Robb?" he asked her with a frown and she shook her head. "I saw his wolf," she said, really looking at Ned now and seeing a deep worry set in his eyes that had fear instantly bubbling up inside her. "Has something happened?" she asked him, "Is Jon alright?" she asked. Despite everything she had never wished harm on the boy, she would hate for Ned to lose a child, for her own children to lose a sibling. "He's deserted the Wall Cat," Ned confessed to her, his voice wavering with emotion and her eyes widened, her feet moving to close the small gap between them and wrap her arms around his waist.

"What happened?" she whispered against him, her heartbeat quickening as she sensed him trying to get his emotions under control. Ned was rarely emotional. Vulnerable. The only time she had ever seen him cry was when he had returned from the war and set eyes on Robb for the first time. Even then he had seemed ashamed of himself, cringing away from her comfort that she tried to offer him. Though, likely that was borne out of guilt as much as any shame as it was soon after that he had confessed Jon's existence to her. "I brought him back here," he told her steadily after a moment and she felt relief that took her by surprise; "what else could I do?" he pulled away from her embrace and she shook her head; "I've written to the King, asked for Jon to be released from his vows, if he goes back to the Wall now the Watch will kill him themselves."

"Well of course he can't go back," she said briskly, "I will have to see the maids about sorting his old chambers I suppose…" she trailed off as Ned looked at her strangely. "What?" she asked him as his eyes continued to bore into hers. "Why are you being like this?" he asked her and she had to admit that stung. "You think I would ever wish harm on him?" she asked him, her eyes widening; "I know I have never been able to think of him as my own but do you really think I would wish him dead?"

"No," he shook his head, regret flooding his features now as he pulled her back against his chest; "no of course not." Catelyn held onto him, squeezing her eyes tight to stop the tears coming. She loved Ned, she truly did, but whenever Jon came into the conversation it always seemed to turn sour on one side or other. She wished that she could have accepted him but it was near impossible when she saw how close he and Robb grew and how it twisted like a knife in her stomach that Jon looked more like Ned's true son than her boy did. "It's not his fault, I know that," she confessed to him, his hand coming to tangle in her hair as she said the words; "I just can't help it Ned…I can't…"

"I know," he murmured quietly, his lips pressing against her head. "Thinking of you with another…" he stiffened as she spoke but she needed to get it out, she had been repressing it for so long; "it wasn't so bad back then. I was hurt yes, but I didn't love you the way I do now. I suppose the more I grew to love you the more I grew to resent his existence. It wasn't _him_, not really…but all he represented in my mind. Does that make sense Ned?" she pulled away to see his eyes tight and shining. He nodded rather vigorously before he spoke again; "things were never meant to happen the way they did. I never wanted to hurt you Cat, it was the last thing in the world I wanted but…" he seemed to struggle with the words, looking almost as though he thought he had said too much. "I love you," he finally said, pressing a kiss to her forehead; "and I want you to remember that no matter what."

She frowned at that, thinking that it was an awfully strange thing for him to say and thinking again that he wanted to say more than he was willing or able to. It struck her then that she hadn't asked him the most glaringly obvious question and all thoughts of Ned and Jon's unnamed mother flew from her head as she met his eyes again. "Ned, why did Jon desert the Wall?" she asked him and he grimaced at her question. "The same reason the others did," he said heavily, "Amy was right before, it seems there is more truth to their tales than I was willing to believe."

* * *

Jaime eyed Lanette as she sat playing with her food in the latest inn they were residing within for the night. "Is it not to your liking?" he finally asked and she snapped her head up, a smile coming to her face at once. "I'm just tired from travelling," she said, "and truth be told…this is not the most appetizing meal we have had so far." Her smile widened as she came to the end, her voice lowering and her eyes darting around; no doubt making sure the inn keep was not in earshot. "I think dining at the Rock all these years has spoiled your tastes my love," he teased her and she laughed slightly. "I think your father would say it had _refined _them," she corrected him with a raised brow and it was his turn to laugh.

"You seem far more relaxed now," Lanette commented to him, her hand reaching across the table to find his. "I feel more relaxed now," he said in return and she smiled slightly, her eyes searching his face and he couldn't help but wonder what she was looking for. He decided against asking her, merely twisting his hand around so he could lace his fingers with hers. "We must be half way by now," she said questioningly and he nodded his head. "Yes indeed, just over a week and we will see Winterfell looming up again," Jaime confirmed and she smiled widely again.

"I wonder how Amy's coping with it all, becoming a mother is such a big change," Lanette pondered and he smiled slightly at her, seeing the wistful expression on her own face. "I'm sure she's coping just fine," Jaime soothed her, "you know what she's like when she sets her mind to something, and you and I both know she was desperate for this baby."

"True enough," Lanette agreed, nodding her head before releasing his hand and picking up her wine cup. She grimaced when she tasted it and Jaime couldn't help but snort. Granted the wine was more like vinegar than Arbor Gold but it was drinkable at least. "Could you ask them for some water?" she asked him and he chuckled again. "Of course my love," he said, making to rise up from the table, the inn keep noticing him and bustling over at once. "Is everything alright Ser, my lady?" he asked and Lanette smiled sweetly at him. "I was wondering if I could perhaps have some water?" she said and he bowed shortly to her at once; "of course my lady, I'll bring it right away."

"Do you suppose there will be any more from Renly while we are away?" Lanette asked him as she turned her attention back to her dinner. "If there is I'm sure we will soon know about it, the Northern banners will have to be given plenty of notice should they need to gather," Jaime said in return and she nodded slowly, chewing down a mouthful of food that she did not look impressed with. "Does your father really think it will come to war?" she asked him then and he shrugged his shoulders. "My father is prone to think the worst in any case," he replied and she smiled slightly.

"Is that not the job of the Hand of the King?" she responded with and he rolled his eyes. "You sound just like him," he commented and she snorted, turning her attention away from him as the inn keep set down a small flagon of water and a new rough cut cup on the table. "Thank you very much," Lanette smiled widely at him and the man looked delighted, bowing far more lowly this time before he scurried away. "Do _you _think it will come to war?" Lanette persisted, her eyes flickering between him and the water flagon as she poured herself a cup. "I don't know Lana," he said honestly, "I never knew much of Renly; only that he was Robert's favourite."

"Something tells me he wouldn't be anymore," Lanette said wryly, "something ought to be done about him scuppering the Princess' betrothal," she said thoughtfully before sipping on her water. "And what would you do about it?" Jaime asked her in an amused tone, wondering how ruthless she would be in this matter. "I would remove him from Storm's End for a start and give it to the unwaveringly loyal Stannis. Shove Renly out on a rock in the middle of the sea and see how much trouble he can cause from there. Doubtless he would be throwing far fewer _feasts_ in any case," she said and he snorted.

"You should write to my father with that one," he advised her and she smiled slightly. "Doubtless he has already thought of it," she said, laying her knife and fork down on her half full plate, to which he raised his brows. "Is that all you're having?" he questioned her with a slight frown and she sighed. "I can't stomach anymore, I think I will just go up to bed," she said and he nodded his agreement, getting up from the table as she rose from her chair. "Perhaps the inn we stay at tomorrow night will be more to your refined tastes," he whispered in her ear as he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her towards the stairs. "Perhaps," she said in an amused tone, "one can dream in any case."

* * *

**A/N:** Well...I hope you all enjoyed that. New one up later in the week!

:)


	42. Truth

**A/N: **Honestly not sure what people are going to make of this one, see the end for a less vague note and I hope you enjoy!

**unnamed visitor: **I'm glad you didn't see it coming, I live to surprise haha. Robb and Jon always seemed to have such a close bond to me so I had no doubt in my mind that Robb would believe him in an instant. Ned did too, but it was more of a case of him not wanting it to be true, even though he knew it was. Ned was indeed holding back when talking to Cat and more will be revealed in this chapter. I think it was important for Cat to get that out about Jon, since she's been repressing it for years. Well I can't possibly comment on anything else haha, all I will say is thank you and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Boramir: **Thank you. Yes indeed, Tywin will be unable to do much from his position with Renly messing around. I agree that Renly is dim enough to try something like that should the opportunity arise, let's just hope it doesn't! And poor Ned indeed, not an enviable position to be in!

**Guest: **You're very welcome.

Right then, I'll let you get on and read, look out for another A/N at the bottom!

:)

* * *

**Truth**

* * *

"Please Aedan, please…please, please stop crying," Amy was near tears herself as she paced up and down the gallery. He had been incessantly crying since he woke near dawn and after being fed and changed he still wouldn't settle. Light was creeping in through the far window now and Amy's body felt on the verge of collapse. She was exhausted, this little routine had become far too frequent and she was nearing the end of her tether. Interrupted sleep was one thing, but this? Gods. She just did not know what to do to soothe him, she had tried all she could think of. Rocking him, bouncing him, hushing him, singing to him, and none of it was working. Still he cried and it was all she herself wanted to do because she felt so utterly inadequate.

"Amy, what are you doing in here?" Robb's confused and sleep laden voice caught her attention and she turned, seeing him stood there clad in a robe. "Trying to settle him somewhere he won't wake the whole keep," she told him, her voice quavering slightly; "I've done everything…he isn't hungry, and he isn't wet, I have no idea what to do with him…he just won't stop," her voice was near hysterical at the end and Robb was hushing her, coming closer and laying his hands on her shoulders to pause her in her pacing. "Go back to bed," he said softly.

"How can I with him like this?" she demanded and Robb was easing their screaming son from her arms in the next moment. "Go back to bed," he said again, more firmly this time. This time she nodded, blinking her stinging eyes before she moved to the door before Robb could change his mind. Even before she closed it behind her she could hear that Aedan's cries had lessened slightly. Gods. How was it that one moment with Robb calmed him and yet she had been up for over an hour trying to soothe him to no avail? What could she possibly be doing that was so wrong? She tried not to think about it as she dragged her exhausted body down the hallways towards their chamber.

Once inside she took a deep breath of relief at the silence that greeted her, immediately feeling guilty that she was glad her baby was no longer in her presence. She loved him. Gods she loved him with every fibre of her being but he had been testing her and a moments relief from him felt like just the thing she needed right now. That and sleep. She eyed the bed, shrugging her robe from her shoulders and crawling into Robb's recently vacated side. It was still warm and she snuggled down against his pillow and breathed in the comforting scent he had left behind, her eyes closing almost instantaneously.

* * *

"Yes, send word back to Lord Stark that his son can be released from his vows," Steffon waved his hand dismissively and Cersei eyed him for a moment before setting her gaze on her father who was sat at the head of the table. "And the rest? The wildlings?" her father asked him, his own eyes fixed exclusively on his grandson who was moving about the map table and eyeing up the markers that had been placed. "I'm expected to believe that tale?" Steffon snorted and Cersei saw Sansa frown from where she sat opposite her. "Lord Stark must feel there is some truth in it to take the trouble to warn us," her father spoke up.

"Perhaps he just has a little too much faith in his bastard son," Littlefinger said in a rather derogatory tone and Sansa's frown only deepened, one setting in on Cersei's own face now. "Lord Stark is not a man to be hoodwinked," Stannis said stonily and on this rare occasion Cersei found herself firmly in his camp as he and Littlefinger glared at one another. It was no secret that Stannis wanted him removed from the council but that would mean the end of his golden touch and they needed coin more than ever if a war truly was coming. Unfortunately retaining him meant putting up with him on the small council but she supposed it would just have to be endured. "I agree," she said when no one else showed any sign of speaking up, a smug little smile coming to Littlefinger's face which she wiped off with her next words; "with Stannis."

"As do I," Sansa added pointedly and Cersei smiled slightly at her as the corner of Stannis' mouth twitched up momentarily. "As do I," her father added heavily and Steffon finally moved away from the map and came to sit at the opposite end of the table. "Perhaps some truth in the wildling threat," Varys seemed to concede grudgingly, "but walkers?"

"Jon is no liar," Sansa almost snarled and Cersei had to fight back a smile, especially when she saw Steffon reach his hand over to lay on one of his wife's. "I meant no offence to you my queen," Varys was backtracking now and even Cersei's father looked vaguely amused. "If he says walkers have been seen then I believe him, if you think my father honest and honourable then you ought to know Jon is made the same way," Sansa said firmly, her eyes travelling up and down the council table as though daring anyone to contradict her. "My queen knows her family better than any of us," Steffon said then, leaning in closer to his wife; "are you certain of this?" Cersei distinctly heard him whisper and she nodded her head before turning to the side, meeting his eyes; "I am certain."

"We cannot afford to send the armies of the kingdoms to aid the North," Steffon announced to the council after a long moment of searching Sansa's eyes; "but I would not leave them without our support, uncle?" Stannis turned to him and nodded his head; "I expect you want the mining of dragonglass increased?"

"And a ship or two to take the ore to White Harbour," Steffon added and Stannis nodded again. "It will be done, your Grace," he said and Steffon smiled slightly at his uncle, a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before he turned his attention to his grandfather. "Would you agree?" Steffon asked and Cersei was relieved when her father nodded his head. "Indeed," he said, "the Wall must be defended as it protects us all from whatever savagery lays beyond. You are right that we cannot spare the men, not with Renly unchecked."

"What can I do?" Steffon asked him, "I cannot declare war on him without proof of treason, and him sabotaging Karenza's betrothal does not amount to that. He is my uncle, I would not have him executed without pause for true thought."

"No, I suppose it doesn't amount to treason, but his behaviour is suspicious your Grace," her father replied and Steffon grudgingly nodded, Sansa's turn now to lay her hand atop his and offer him some comfort. "There could be another way to resolve this with him, peacefully…and keep an eye on him," Stannis said then and Cersei could tell by the look on his face that he didn't like whatever plan he had come up with. "What is that?" Steffon asked.

"Recall him to the small council," Stannis said and Cersei saw her father close his eyes in despair. "And what title would you confer to him? He cannot be left to exert his influence over the gold cloaks again, Steffon would be smothered in his sleep within a week," her father snapped and Cersei flinched slightly. "Is there any word from Dorne?" Steffon asked, clearly wanting to steer the conversation away from his treacherous uncle. "Prince Doran is open to negotiation, I believe he would like the Princess to be a ward at Sunspear for a year," Jon Arryn reported and Cersei fought a scowl.

Steffon was nodding his head slowly, clearly torn between what was best for the kingdoms and what was best for his sister. "Can we trust him?" he finally asked and there was silence for a long moment. "There will always be animosity between our family and Dorne," her father spoke finally, "but Tyrion spent several months there on his travels and no harm came to him, I believe he still corresponds with Prince Oberyn. Prince Doran craves peace above all, he does not want a war and he knows he would get one if any harm came to Princess Karenza. This betrothal could begin to heal the rift with Dorne, and your sister would be well placed to inform us of any unfavourable whispers."

"Very well," Steffon said, "negotiate." Cersei closed her eyes at that as the agreement was made. Should Prince Doran accept she would soon have to ship her innocent daughter away to Dorne, unable to see her for at least a year, perhaps more. The council seemed to be wrapping up now and she pushed her own chair out and rose up, curtseying to Steffon as tradition dictated before she joined the trickle of bodies moving out into the hallway. She turned back at the door to see Steffon placing his hand gently on Sansa's stomach before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. Seeing that had lifted her somewhat, if Karenza was to depart for Dorne then at least there would be something here to keep her distracted. While she would miss her daughter terribly at least she would soon have a grandchild to dote on.

* * *

"She's completely exhausted, do you think I should talk to her again about getting a nurse for Aedan?" Robb asked his mother, watching the steady rise and fall of her hand as she continued on with her needlework. "Amy seemed adamant that she didn't want a nurse," his mother reminded him and he sighed heavily, leaning back against the cushions of the sofa and running a hand through his hair. "I think she has this idea in her head that Aedan will love her less if she gets a nurse for him," he told her, "I know I had a nurse, so did she, and it doesn't stop us loving our mothers."

"Well it's always nice to hear that," his mother smiled at him and he returned it. "What do you think I should do?" he asked her and it was her turn to sigh, finally ceasing with her needlework. "This might be something Amy needs to work out on her own," she told him, meeting his eyes, "if she is struggling then she needs to know it's alright to ask for help. But you can't force her, doing that will only likely make her even more adamant that she doesn't need any help. That girl is a Lannister remember, and one thing that family have in abundance is pride."

"Maybe her own mother can get through to her," Robb pondered, tapping his leg up and down as his mother resumed her sewing. "Yes, perhaps she can," she agreed with him; "they will be arriving soon won't they?"

"I'd imagine any moment now," Robb agreed, "the last message said late morning so it shouldn't be long." His mother nodded at that and he got up off the sofa and walked to the window, looking down at the usual hustle and bustle in the courtyard. He hoped Amy was still asleep, he had left her asleep, easing Aedan quietly into his cradle when he had fallen asleep and tiptoeing out of the room. Why his son had been screaming so much he didn't know, but it hadn't taken him long to calm him. His mother seemed to think that he had likely picked up on Amy's own stress and desperation and had been responding to her feelings. That seemed like a plausible explanation to Robb and was more determined than ever that he would get Amy to change her mind and appoint a nurse for him.

Rickon's nurse still lived in the town, she had been a lovely woman and Rickon always delighted in seeing her, even now. The guards atop the walls caught his attention then as he saw them gesturing down to those on the ground. He imagined one would soon be coming up to the keep to inform them that the Lannister party was approaching and he decided he would save them the journey. "I think they're here," he said to his mother and she set her needlework aside. "I will go down if you like, best you go and see that Amy is prepared," his mother offered and he nodded his agreement, thanking her before making his way out into the hallway and setting off towards their chambers.

She was feeding Aedan when he let himself in and he was pleased to see that she didn't look nearly as exhausted as she had in the early hours when he had found her in the gallery. "How long have you been awake?" he asked her, approaching the bed and seating himself down next to her. "An hour maybe," she said as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "I was dozing for a while until he woke up for a feed."

"You look better rested," he commented, "your parents will be here soon, I think the guards have spotted them." Amy stiffened slightly at that and he could almost sense her trying to relax as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed up and down her upper arm soothingly. "I ought to make myself more presentable," she said as Aedan finally seemed to have drank his fill, his head turning and his lips smacking as he blinked lazily up at Robb. "I'll take him a moment," Robb said, knowing better than to draw attention to her moment of tension. "Thank you," she smiled, "and thank you for this morning…I don't know what got into him."

"My mother thought your own stress might have been picked up by him," Robb told her as he eased their son from her arms. "I was tired," Amy conceded, getting herself up from the bed and going for the dresser. "Do you feel better now?" he asked as she began sifting through her dresses. "Yes, much better," she confirmed to him and he dared to hope that they were turning a corner. Hopefully once Aedan settled better into a routine it would help Amy even more. She had never been fond of getting up in the mornings and he imagined all this interrupted sleep was rather a shock for her. His own body seemed better adjusted to it, although he did feel guilty at the ease with which he could just roll over and fall back to sleep as soon as Amy had quietened their son.

Robb wandered towards the window as Amy moved around readying herself for the day. He could hear the clattering of the hooves against the stones of the courtyard and a moment later the party came into view. He recognised the fair heads of Amy's parents at the helm of the party at once, and a moment later his own mother and father stepped into view to greet them. Ser Jaime seemed to be scanning the area, no doubt wondering where Amy was. He hoped that his mother would direct them up to the parlour down the hallway as had been agreed. While Amy hadn't said anything Robb had sensed that she didn't want to greet them in public, and she had all but confirmed it in her gratitude when he had told her the arrangements for their arrival. As he watched his mother did indeed usher his good-parents inside the keep and he turned from the window to see Amy twisting and pinning her hair back.

"You look beautiful," he told her, taking in the image of her sat at her vanity clad in fine grey silks. "Thank you," she said, sending him a rather strained looking smile as she slid the final pins into her tresses. "Is it obvious I have barely slept in a month?" she asked him and he knew better than to mention the slight bags under her eyes. "I told you, you look beautiful," he told her again and her smile seemed to come for her easier this time as she rose up. "Was that them I heard?" she asked him as she smoothed her skirts and he nodded his head. Aedan let out a happy gurgle of satisfaction then that didn't fail to bring a smile to both of their faces. "Shall we?" Robb asked and Amy nodded, visibly taking a deep breath before she pulled the door open.

Robb followed her through it, adjusting his grip on Aedan so he was cradled up against his chest rather than laying in his arms. His son gurgled again, his little hands clenching into fists, one of them closing around the lacings at the top of his doublet. Keeping him secure in one arm he moved his other so he could place it on the small of Amy's back as he caught up with her. She tilted her head up to smile at him at his touch and he returned her gesture, hoping he could relieve some of the apprehension that he could see shining in her eyes. She paused when they reached the door of the parlour, quite obviously steeling herself for seeing them again. It had been many months and their last meeting had hardly been one Robb remembered fondly, remembering how Amy had cried in his arms for so long after they had gone.

He was about to open his mouth and say something comforting but before he could she had pushed open the door and stepped inside. "Here they are," Robb heard his mother's voice as he followed Amy inside. His good-mother was on her feet at once, Ser Jaime rising rather more slowly behind her as she crossed to Amy at once and gathered her into her arms. "You look well," his good-mother said when she released her, her hand coming up to cup her cheek; "do you feel well?"

"Perfectly well," Amy replied and Robb smiled slightly as her mother's eyes turned to him. "Gods, I forgot how tiny they are," she said, her own mouth tilting up into a smile as she came closer. Robb adjusted his grip again so she could better see her grandson, his eyes flickering towards Amy and seeing how she greeted her father. It was careful, but they embraced, Ser Jaime pressing a kiss to the top of her head before he leaned in and murmured something Robb couldn't hear into her ear. Amy had a smile on her face when she turned back though, ushering her father towards him and Aedan. "May I?" his good-mother asked then and Robb moved to offer her the baby at once. She took him carefully, her eyes lighting up as his blinked up at her, that inquisitive little look on his face again.

"Does he always look that suspicious?" Ser Jaime asked in a rather amused tone and Robb couldn't help but smile, seeing Amy looking far more relaxed than she had done before. "It's his standard look for new people," Amy said, moving closer to her mother and wiping a little milk from the side of Aedan's mouth. He kicked his legs out and let out a frustrated gurgle at the contact but Amy merely smiled at him, her fingers coming to stroke across his head for a moment. "He looks like you Robb, aside from his colouring," Amy's mother commented then. "And here I thought our blood was strong," Ser Jaime joked and Amy laughed slightly.

"Ned thought Stark blood was strong until I had our children," his mother commented and Robb sent her a smile. "I suppose one can never know," Amy's mother said, a smile on her own face as she seemed unable to tear her eyes from her grandson. "Do you intend to keep him all day or can I hold him a moment?" Ser Jaime asked slightly exasperatedly after another moment and she looked up in vague surprise. "Of course," she said, "I'm sorry, you should have said before."

"And here, part of me thought she would refuse," he said as his wife shifted Aedan into his arms. Robb watched Amy's reaction, seeing that her body thankfully seemed to stay relaxed as her son settled in her father's arms. "Luncheon will be in an hour," his mother spoke up then, moving round the sofa so she could make for the door, "I will leave you all in peace for a while." Robb turned his head to her and mouthed his thanks to which she inclined her head and smiled before slipping from the room. "He's utterly perfect Amy, you must be so proud," Ser Jaime commented after a few minutes of silence. "I am," Amy confirmed and Robb wrapped his arm about her shoulders and squeezed slightly as he heard the sincerity of her voice; "I feel so very blessed."

* * *

"White walkers?" Jaime raised his brows as Ned poured two tankards of honeyed mead, seeing his body stiffen at the two simple words. "That is what Jon said he saw and what can I do but believe him?" Ned asked as he approached, holding out a tankard to him. Jaime took it with thanks and watched as the man sat down. He looked as though he had aged about ten year since the last time he had seen him and that had been mere months ago. "Are you gathering your banners?" Jaime asked him after they both took a heavy drink.

"They know to be ready," Ned nodded his head, "and Stannis is shipping dragonglass to White Harbour so we can at least forge some weapons to send to the Wall. I don't want this to end in a battle but if there are truly one hundred thousand wildlings preparing to gather then what else can I do? The wall can't fall, we all know that."

"And the Lord Commander is refusing to acknowledge any of this?" Jaime questioned him and Ned sighed heavily. "I have written to the Wall every day without fail since Jon came back and I haven't heard a damn thing. I even asked the crown to send word but still nothing. How they can ignore this is beyond me. If only Benjen were there…" he tailed off and Jaime looked at him sympathetically, wondering if he ought to muster up some comforting words about his brother. "Of course he'll be back," Ned continued on determinedly before Jaime could find any words; "but that doesn't help any of us in the meantime."

"No, I don't suppose it does," Jaime said quietly and they lapsed into silence, both of them concentrating on drinking down the mead. "I wonder if I did the right thing," Ned spoke after a long time and Jaime contemplated him, seeing the conflict in his eyes; "with Jon," he elaborated before Jaime could question him. "What do you mean?" Jaime asked him before taking another gulp of mead. "Have you ever lied to your wife?" Ned asked him and Jaime nodded his head slowly. "Betrayed her?" he went on and Jaime shifted uncomfortably. "In a manner of speaking," he confessed.

"Why do we do it?" Ned asked, a slight frown setting in. "I wish I knew," Jaime said, his eyes searching Ned's face and finding only conflict and pain etched across it. "Is it true?" he asked after a long moment, "That you never told her who Jon's mother is?"

"I never told her a lot of things," Ned muttered quietly and Jaime's frown only deepened. "Did you ever want to?" Jaime asked then and he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Every day," he said, "but then with every passing day it got harder. I never told her to spare her feelings and yet now I can only believe that I've made things worse. She loves me despite it, but I'm afraid if she ever found out the truth she would never forgive me."

"Is it someone she knows?" Jaime asked him curiously and Ned snapped his eyes to his. "I've said too much," he said and Jaime shook his head. "It won't leave this room," he assured the dark man and Ned held his eyes for an extraordinarily long time. "I never imagined speaking of this," Ned said quietly, "and to you of all people."

"I never imagined enjoying your company either," Jaime said wryly and Ned snorted before draining the last of his mead. "I've left it too long," Ned said regretfully, "and I promised Jon that one day we would speak of his mother. Now he's back, and I know I ought to tell him because it is so unfair to keep it from him but he…he will be just as betrayed as Catelyn."

"I don't understand," Jaime could not get his head around Ned's words; "why would they be any more betrayed than they already have been? How can revealing the name of the woman you fathered him with change anything?"

"Because there was no woman," Ned snapped and Jaime stared at him, "I never broke my vows, Jon is no more my son than he is Cat's." Jaime's head spun and Ned got up abruptly and walked to the side table to pour himself more mead, his hands shaking slightly as he did so. "I don't understand…why would you cause her that pain unnecessarily?" Jaime asked him, there was more to this than Ned had revealed and he felt almost hungry to know the rest.

"She never loved me back then," Ned told Jaime, "it wasn't me she pined for during the war because it was never me who was supposed to marry her. She was intended to my brother and got me in his place when he was killed. She loved Brandon, she thought he was perfect because Brandon could be perfect when he needed to and he was to her in the short time they were together. The wedding she had was never the one she wanted. I was just a substitute. That's why I lied about Jon, because I knew the truth would hurt her more than my lie."

"Jon is still a Stark," Jaime said slowly and Ned nodded heavily, some of the pieces starting to slot into place now. "When I went to the Daynes to tell them about Arthur they had some news of their own for me," Ned told him, "Brandon had taken Ashara to bed a year before, and the proof of it was Jon. I knew at once he was Brandon's, and that I couldn't leave him. The Daynes didn't want him, not after Ashara took her own life…the story was spread that her baby was stillborn, and that's why she did it. She did it because of Brandon, when he died she pined away and after she brought his son into the world she no longer wanted to live. They said she couldn't bear it…the likeness between them. So I took him, and I stupidly claimed him as my own to keep Cat's perfect memory of Brandon intact."

"You're a damn fool," Jaime said after a long moment, the only thing he could think to say. "I know," Ned agreed with him heavily. "Things could have been so different if you had just been honest with her," Jaime said and Ned snorted. "No they couldn't," he disagreed, "she would no more have wanted to raise Brandon's bastard than she did mine, and she would have held it against me just the same for bringing Jon back here."

"But she would never have had to think about you betraying her, being with another," Jaime insisted as Ned polished off his second tankard. "That is the only regret I have," Ned said, "that she believes I was untrue to her, especially now, after all the years we have had and all the children. I know she loves me, but if I tell her the truth now I don't believe that she will ever be able to look at me the same way again."

* * *

**A/N: **I do hope people aren't too disappointed that I'm not doing RLJ this time around. I just don't think it works for this fic and would cause unnecessary tension between the Starks and the crown. This will cause tensions on a more familial level which I think is better for the story. Also, I know it might seem a bit weird for Ned to spill all to Jaime but I do think with massive things like this that it can sometimes be easier to confess to someone you're not as close to. Ned isn't that close to Jaime but he does know he can trust him, hence he spilled his guts.

Again, hope you're not too disappointed but hey...

Just another quick note, I will be disappearing on holiday next Friday. I will update at least once before I go but from then it will be over two weeks before I update again. Just thought I'd give you the heads up so you know I'll be AWOL for a while!

Right-ho, bye for now!

:)


	43. Admission

**A/N: **Here we are, last chapter before I love ya and leave ya. I'm afraid I really need this holiday haha, but I will post as soon as I get back I promise!

**Boramir: **Thank you very much, glad you like the change. Your idea of a story with Benjen being Jon's father is an intriguing one, and I'd certainly give it a read if you ever did write it. Catelyn will find out the truth, but it won't be for a few chapter yet. No more overheard conversations that's for sure! Thanks for your suggestions for the Tyrells, I actually already had that planned for Margaery (great minds ;)) but I like your idea about the money. I had a think about it and I will incorporate it in a sense (you will see how in the next chapter!) So thanks for that, hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**unnamed visitor: **I'm a firm believer in RLJ as well, but in this AU it didn't sit right with me so I thought I'd explore a different theory. I'm sorry you were a bit disappointed but glad you understand the change and think it's interesting. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Jon at the moment, especially whether I'm going to pair him with anyone, but we shall see. Yes indeed, Amy could well do with some help, and I'm glad you liked her family reunion. Thanks very much, I sure hope to have a good time, hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

**Guest: **You're very welcome!

**Marvelmyra: **Here you go!

Right-ho, here we go! See you in a few weeks!

:)

* * *

**Admission**

* * *

Amy walked briskly across the courtyard, pulling her cloak further around her and sending strained smiles to those who called out greetings for her. Usually she would stop and speak with them but she was in no mood to do so today. She had not been in any mood to for weeks. Aedan's naming ceremony was almost upon them and she was dreading it, dreading all eyes on her as she held him before the heart tree. Never before had she minded people looking at her, but since giving birth she felt like a completely different person. Her body was unrecognisable in the mirror and her mind was all over the place. Sleep was a thing of the past and she didn't honestly know how much more she could take before she snapped.

Robb did his best, but he could not help her with their son's almost insatiable appetite. She had been shorter with him than she had intended to be these last days and she knew it was unfair as his own tensions were peaked with Jon being back. There was a strange atmosphere hanging around Winterfell but Amy was too exhausted to try and work out what the cause of it was. It took all of her concentration to actually dress herself properly in the mornings and Aedan consumed almost every minute of her day. Right now she was free of him though and she tried not to dwell on how happy that made her as she crossed to the end of the gardens and let herself through the little gate that led her to the Godswood.

Peace was what she craved right now and this little corner of Winterfell had never failed to bring her that. She may not pray to the Old Gods but just sitting in their presence was always enough to calm her down and take her away somewhere else for a little while. So focused was she on her destination that she failed to notice that she wasn't alone in the Godswood until she rounded the pool, starting slightly as she saw Jon knelt before the heart tree. Instantly she wanted to go and leave him to his prayers but before she could make a move his head turned to look at her and she offered him a smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise anyone else would be here so early," she apologised to him and he returned her smile. "Don't worry, I wasn't praying," Jon replied, "I just like to come out here and think sometimes. The keep is…stifling at the moment."

"Believe me I know," Amy said before she could stop herself; "are you alright?" she asked him before he could question her, seeing the little frown creasing his brow. "You don't need to trouble yourself with my problems, there is nothing you could do to fix them anyway," he said slightly bitterly and she took a few more steps closer to him before kneeling down at his side. "Sometimes just speaking out loud can help, instead of keeping it all inside," she said gently and he turned to appraise her. "Why are you out here so early?" he asked.

"In truth, I'm hiding," she told him after a long moment of silence, unable to meet his eyes. "From what?" he asked her curiously and she laughed slightly. "My own son," she confessed, "I'm just so overwhelmed Jon…he always wants something and I can't even remember the last time I had a moment to myself to think straight. Any second I get where he is settled and quiet I use to try and get some rest and, Gods…this morning when my mother offered to take him for an hour I practically threw him at her and fled the keep. I feel bad even admitting that…he's my son, and I love him so much but he's just so…so…_testing._"

"Robb said you didn't want a nurse for him," Jon said quietly after a moment and Amy nodded her head, her bottom lip trembling. "It seemed like such an easy decision to make at the time," she told him, unable to stop herself from unburdening to him now that she had started; "he's my baby and I wanted to look after him myself. I was so sure I could do it all myself…I never realised how hard it was going to be. Lady Stark tried to tell me but I thought I knew better…Gods! Why am I so stubborn?!"

"You can change your mind, no one will think any less of you," Jon said soothingly and she smiled wryly. "They might not," she agreed, "but I will."

"There's no shame in asking for help," he persisted and she turned and looked at him. "I don't even know who I am anymore," she whispered, "I used to be so sure. In my mind I never considered how having a baby would change everything, I was just so sure it would make everything better. I was so naïve to think that I could just carry on as before and slot him into my day. He needs me almost every waking minute, he takes up all the time I once had for everything else. I haven't done my duties in weeks, I haven't helped Bran and Rickon with their studies in what seems like forever and it has been so long since I was at the archery boards with Arya. And I'm too exhausted to even consider Robb's needs…" she tailed off at that, a blush rising up on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, "you didn't need to hear all that. I'm blessed, I know I am…I feel awful for even complaining about it."

"It's not wrong to miss the life you had before, the Gods know I do sometimes," Jon said in return and she smiled sympathetically at him. "You have that life back now Jon, the King has released you from your vows," she said gently and he snorted. "It's not that simple," he said, shaking his head and she frowned slightly. "What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I thought I'd spend the rest of my life serving at the Wall, it's what I always wanted. It was the place where I thought I could truly belong. Don't –," he shook his head as she opened her mouth to protest; "don't say I belonged here because it isn't true, not really. Most of my time growing up here was wonderful, but I always knew that I was different to the others, that I wasn't loved the same way."

"Lord Stark -," she began then but he cut her off again. "Regrets me," Jon said bitterly, "how could he not? He loves Lady Stark, and they have five proper, true born children together. I am just a burden to him, a mistake he made during the war. He looks at me sometimes and I can practically see the regret in his eyes."

"I don't doubt he regrets hurting Lady Stark," Amy agreed, laying a soothing hand on his arm; "but that doesn't mean he regrets you. Believe me Jon, you are loved here, Robb missed you so much when you were gone. They all did…I know it can't have been easy all the time but now you're back here perhaps things can get back to how they were when you were growing up. If Lord Stark didn't want you then he would never have claimed you, believe me, countless lords leave their unwanted children to starve rather than take them in."

"Perhaps," he muttered and she rubbed her hand up and down his arm, feeling utterly stupid about voicing her own trivial worries to him when he was burdened with such horrible feelings. She had everything she had ever dreamed of and yet she was moaning about a lack of sleep. "I am so sorry you have had to feel this way," she told him meaningfully, "but you being released from your vows could be a new start for you Jon. You can do anything, go anywhere…you're free."

"You know all you have to do is say the word and Robb will get a nurse for Aedan at once," Jon said in return, "he won't question you and he won't think any less of you. He loves you both more than anything in this world and all he wants is for you to be happy. A few hours less with your son won't be the end of the world, and it won't make Aedan love you any less. All you have to do is go back to the keep and admit you need help. Swallow your pride Amy, believe me, it isn't worth it."

"Telling a Lannister that pride isn't worth it is like telling a Stark that honour is meaningless," she said in an amused tone and he snorted. "But you're a Stark now," Jon returned with a grin and her own smile widened. "You're a good man Jon," she said softly, meeting his eyes, "and I know that Winterfell is lucky to have you. That this family is lucky to have you, even if you can't see it yourself."

"Thank you Amy," he said, nodding his head slightly. "I ought to return to the keep, will you be alright here? Perhaps I could ask Robb to come out…" she trailed off, raising her brows slightly but he shook his head, a faint smile still on his lips. "No I'm fine, you go ahead," he urged her, "I promised Arya I would spar with her and Bran later anyway. Perhaps I will see you out by the archery boards?" it was his turn to raise a brow now and Amy smiled widely. "Yes," she agreed, squeezing his shoulder before she rose up to her feet; "perhaps you shall."

* * *

Jaime barely cracked a smile as Lanette fussed over their gurgling grandson and she frowned slightly at him as his stony expression caught her attention. "What is it?" she asked him and he seemed to start slightly, his half focused eyes becoming alert again as he sat up straighter. "Hmm?" he blinked stupidly at her and she sighed heavily. "You, what's the matter with you? You've been distant these past days, tell me what's wrong Jaime," she urged him and it was his turn to sigh. "I can't," he said slightly awkwardly which only served to deepen her frown. "Then I can only imagine the worst," she replied but he shook his head at once.

"I can't tell you because it isn't my place, the Gods only know how I even know," he was shaking his head now and looking rather disbelieving. "Jaime, you're not making any sense to me," she said with a slight roll of her eyes. "Don't trouble yourself," he smiled, "it is nothing to do with us."

"Right," she said sceptically, fixing him with a searching look for a moment before she turned her attention back to Aedan who was thoroughly enjoying being free from his swaddling. "When did Amy say she was coming back?" Jaime asked after a moment. "She didn't," Lanette answered him, "although I don't imagine she'll be much longer. What do you make of all this with Jon? I imagine Lady Stark must be finding it difficult."

"I imagine they are all finding it difficult," Jaime said rather edgily and Lanette turned her full attention back to him again. "You know something don't you, something big," she guessed and his slight grimace told her that she was right. "Lord Stark may have said more than he ought to have done," he finally said and she raised her brows expectantly; "I'm not telling you a thing, I promised him what he told me would not be passed on. And before you start, I know there are plenty things you don't tell me. You and my father can have all the conspiracies you want, just don't push me on this."

"Fine," she said lightly, her mind in overdrive as she thought on what Jaime could possibly know about the situation with Jon. She bit down on her lip slightly as she pondered it, wondering if it could be at all possible that he knew the identity of his mother. Her eyes slid to him and she wondered if she dared say one more thing on the subject. "You know," she said, avoiding his gaze and focusing on Aedan; "if it has anything to do with Jon's mother then I think it past time he were told, and Lady Stark too for that matter. Such a thing should never have been a secret, no matter the circumstance."

"We can hardly judge on secrets Lana," Jaime said warningly and she nodded slightly. "Which is exactly how we know what the consequences can be," she said quietly, "I am just saying…if you have Lord Stark's ear then perhaps you ought to encourage him to do the right thing for everyone, no matter what it may cost him personally."

"Perhaps you're right," he muttered and she looked towards him again, seeing him chewing down on his bottom lip. "Is it really that bad?" she asked in concern and he met her eyes for a moment. "Potentially," he said simply and she knew he would say no more, her mind racing again as she tried to imagine what could possibly be so awful. Before she had too much time to ponder over it though there was knock on the door and Jaime got up to answer it. "Hello sweetheart," he greeted easily and Lanette brought a smile to her face, knowing that Amy had returned.

"I'm sorry, I was longer than I intended. Is he alright?" Amy asked as she came into the room, Jaime closing the door behind her. "He's perfectly well," Lanette assured her as she came to look down on her son where he was lying in a nest of cushions on the sofa. "He looks snug indeed," Amy said with a smile, Aedan kicking his little legs more furiously and gurgling insistently up at his mother, his arms raising up to her. "It looks as though he is pleased to have you back," Lanette commented and Amy's smile widened as she leant down to scoop him up into her arms. She cradled him close and Lanette looked towards Jaime, seeing how his features had softened and relaxed far more now that Amy was in their presence.

The tension between the two was near non-existent now and Lanette thanked the Gods for it. "I don't suppose either of you have seen Robb?" Amy questioned as she wrapped Aedan's blankets more securely around him. "He was headed out to the tiltyard after breakfast, he may still be there if he isn't in the keep," Jaime answered her and she nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of her baby's head. "Shall we go out and find papa?" she cooed to him and Aedan grunted slightly in response. "I'll take that as a yes," Amy said happily, "thank you for staying with him a while," she continued, beaming between Jaime and Lanette.

"It was our pleasure," Lanette told her honestly, smiling at the sight of them. "We shall leave you in peace for a while," Amy smiled back before she moved towards the door. "Let me get that," Jaime darted ahead and opened it up widely for her so she could step through. "Thank you," Amy said warmly, sending a smile his way before she disappeared out. "Much better," Lanette commented as Jaime closed the door behind her. "I know," he agreed, "thank the Gods."

* * *

Robb finished his bout with Jory, sliding his sword back into his belt and pulling off his helm to wipe the back of his hand across his forehead. "I can't keep up with you and your fancy southern tricks," Jory commented and Robb laughed. "Well, my good-father is the greatest swordsman in the kingdoms, I would be a fool not to take his advice," Robb replied and Jory nodded his head, clapping him on the back. "Humiliate someone else tomorrow," he advised in an amused tone before moving off towards the armoury where his uncle was overseeing the training of some of the younger lads. Robb turned to lay his helm aside then, a smile coming to his face as he spotted Amy approaching with Aedan bundled up in her arms.

He was pleased to see his wife looking much brighter than she had done the past few weeks, and his smile only widened as she sent him that breath-taking smile it seemed had been absent from his days for far too long. "What brings you two out here?" he asked as she came closer. "I heard tell a handsome man was sparring, have you seen him anywhere?" she asked in return, cocking her head to one side as her eyes sparkled with amusement. "You must have just missed him," he told her, "I'm afraid you shall have to make do with me instead."

"Such a shame," she said with an exaggerated sigh and he grinned, moving closer and pressing a kiss to her lips before he eased Aedan from her arms. "Gods, I swear you grow bigger every day!" he exclaimed as his son gurgled happily at being hoisted up into the air. "Be careful," Amy said in an exasperated manner as he held him up above his head. He made no reply but he did consent to bringing him closer and snuggling him against his chest. "I've been thinking," Amy said as she contemplated him and he wondered if he was imagining the slightly apprehensive look in her eyes. "About what?" he asked, rearranging Aedan's blankets around him.

"That perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all to get a nurse for him," she said and his eyes widened; "I mean…I really ought to be helping your mother more with duties around Winterfell and I cannot remember the last time I spent any real time with your siblings. But…if you don't agree then I'm happy to carry on looking after him myself, I just thought that -,"

"Amy," he cut her off before she could carry on her tirade; "I think it's a wonderful idea. You don't have to spend every second of the day with him." She looked relieved at his words and he could only imagine how difficult it must have been for her to admit to herself that she needed help, let alone him. "I got so caught up with being a mother that I forgot about everything else," she confessed to him, stepping closer and placing her hand on his arm; "I miss being a wife, a friend and a good-sister…I want to be all that again."

"Then perhaps you ought to join Arya, Theon's been getting rather cocky again of late, I can keep hold of Aedan a while. Likely he will enjoy watching his mother at the boards," he said and she beamed at him, reaching up on her toes and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Thank you," she said meaningfully when she pulled away and he knew it wasn't just for suggesting she went to the boards. "Amy, I love you," he met her eyes, "don't ever feel like you can't be honest with me."

"I was just overwhelmed for a while," she smiled reassuringly, "and stubborn," she added with a slight roll of her eyes as her hand clasped tighter around his arm. "I love you too you know," she went on, "I'm sorry if I haven't shown it enough of late."

"It's a big change for everyone," Robb soothed her, "but everything will settle down and it will be that much easier if we get a nurse for him. Now enough of this, get over there and wipe that smug grin off Theon's face!"

* * *

"Have you thought any more about it?" Jaime asked Ned as they found themselves alone in the parlour again after dinner. Lady Stark had gone with Robb and Amy to help settle Aedan in with his new nurse and Lanette had excused herself not long afterwards. Jaime imagined she had done it on purpose so he could get on with needling at Ned. The man in question gave him a slightly disgruntled look before taking a long drink from his tankard. "We have all lived happily for this long without them knowing the truth, why would I risk all that now?" Ned asked him and he sighed.

"Because it isn't fair," Jaime said, "you raised a boy as your son when he is no such thing. You allowed your wife to believe that you had betrayed her with another woman and brought the product of that union under your own roof. I know you had your own noble and honourable reasons for doing so but you were a damn fool to lie about this. Your wife is a clever woman, I doubt she was as ignorant to your brother's reputation as you assume her to be. Likely she knew, and likely she hoped you would be different. All you did with your lie is prove to her that all men are the same deep down, that she really did just marry a substitute."

"Don't you dare," Ned said warningly but Jaime wasn't done, knowing that he was getting somewhere with him. "And Jon?" Jaime raised his brows, "How is it fair never to have told him the identity of his mother? The poor boy is probably still living with some hope inside him that she is still alive out there somewhere, that one day he might get to meet her. Feel her arms around him. It might be cruel to snuff out that hope, but it is even crueller to allow him to live on imagining that one day it could happen. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind. Don't you think he deserves the truth? Don't you think they all do?"

"What good will the truth do them?!" Ned snapped at him and Jaime sighed heavily. "What good has this lie done you?" he asked in response and Ned's hard expression shifted to that of quickly concealed devastation. Finally, Jaime imagined he had made some impact. Thinking he had done enough for one day he stood and clasped his hand to Ned's shoulder. "Goodnight," he said quietly, "just think about it."

He got no response. He didn't expect to get a response as he made his way to the door and let himself out into the hallway to make his way back to his and Lanette's chambers. When he pushed open the door he froze for a moment, seeing her knelt down on the floor and retching into a chamber pot. "Lana?" he questioned her, slamming the door closed behind him before rushing to her side, sinking down and pulling her hair back away from her face. "I'm fine," she said weakly after a moment, her own hand coming up to wipe across her mouth and he could see the shake in it. "You don't look fine," he whispered, trailing his own hand across her forehead to make sure she wasn't clammy. Gods he hoped it wasn't a fever.

"I'll call Maester Luwin," he said and she shook her head, her own hand coming to grasp at his as she turned her head to meet his eyes. "Don't…I don't think I can hear it from him…I don't know if I can believe it," she said to him and he frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked her in confusion, seeing her eyes wide and scared. "I've been ignoring it for months…hiding it from you, hiding it from myself because I don't see how it could possibly be real," she gabbled out.

"Lana, I don't know what you're talking about," he said in an increasingly panicked voice, her nails pinching into the back of his hand as she held his eyes fast. "I've only ever felt like this once before," she whispered, that look of fear back in her eyes again; "when I was expecting Amy."

* * *

**A/N: **Possibly a slightly cruel way to leave you all for so long but...well, I considered posting two chapters this week but the end of the next chapter is ever worse than this one so really I'm sparing you...

Anyway, bye for now!

:)


	44. Named

**A/N: **I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! And I bear good news and bad news. Good news is, here's the new chapter! Bad news is, I'm going away again at the end of the week - work related this time - boooo! Anyhoo, I may be able to store up some chapters and update using my phone but we shall see. I'll update you on the situation when I know more anyway. I might strike lucky and have wifi!

**Boromir: **Thank you! Ned and Jaime, I know, it's taken them a while but they're finally bonding! Yes indeed, a bit of a cliffhanger, and another to come in this chapter too...You know I'm not sure what I'm doing with Jon, I have a few options and things to consider with him but we shall see. Ghost would indeed match well with the Kingsguard ;)

**guest: **You're very welcome, I'm glad you liked it!

**unnamed visitor: **Staying tight lipped on the baby situation! Glad you liked the Amy/Jon heart-to-heart, I think they both needed to get it out of their system and felt they couldn't confide in anyone closer to them for various reasons. They both seemed to have gotten through to one another in any case. I definitely have a few ideas up my sleeve for Jon, but he'll be at Winterfell for a while yet given there are certain things that need to come out. Jaime and Amy have certainly mended things - time was a great healer for them, and having Aedan certainly helps quell any awkwardness. Thank you so much again, hope you like the new update!

Right then, I think you've waited long enough...hope you enjoy!

:)

* * *

**Named**

* * *

Jaime stared at her for a long moment, unable to do anything else as she blinked slowly at him, her eyes still full of that same fear. "How?" he finally breathed and a shaky little laugh came from her lips. "If you don't know how Jaime then the Gods help us," she said and he managed a laugh of his own, his head shaking incredulously. "But the Maester…I mean…I would have thought if he were wrong that it would have happened years ago…" he trailed off, his head still spinning. He couldn't believe it. Could she really be pregnant? After all this time could it be possible that they had been blessed again? "We ought to go to Maester Luwin, together," he added when she opened her mouth as though to protest; "I know you're scared Lana but we need to know for sure."

"But what if I'm wrong?" she whispered, "I don't want to be wrong." He had nothing to say to that so he just settled for moving closer and wrapping his arms tightly around her, his lips pressing to her hair as one of his hands stroked through the lengths. "I know you don't," he murmured against her, "but…if you are with child then we need to know, we need to get you the best care."

She nodded against him after another moment and he pulled away, meeting her eyes and smiling in a reassuring manner for her before he rose up to his feet and outstretched his hand. Lanette placed her own in his and allowed him to help her up to her own feet and he squeezed her hand for a moment before leading her to the door. She came with him without protest but he could still sense her underlying reluctance. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling, his own mind was spinning overwhelmingly quickly but he couldn't even fathom what would be going on inside his wife's. "Whatever he says, I love you, always," he said firmly before he opened the door to their chambers and she nodded, a more determined look coming to adorn her features.

They walked in silence through the hallways, their hands tightly laced together and their steps brisk. Thankfully most people seemed to have retired for the evening and they only came across a few servants on their way through the keep. Down the stairs they went and across the entrance hall, Jaime managing to remember to incline his head to the guards that let them out of the keep. There were few people in the courtyard and again he was thankful for it, pulling Lanette along more firmly as he could sense her rising reluctance again. He understood why, at least, he thought he did, but they needed to know for sure. Into the Maester's tower they went and Jaime had to banish his own fear as he led Lanette up the steps. He needed to be the strong one in this. That much he did know.

"Ser, my lady," Maester Luwin greeted them after he had opened the door at Jaime's sharp knock. "Sorry to come so late," Lanette was apologising at once but the Maester waved it away, smiling kindly and ushering them further inside. "What is it I can do for you?" he asked, looking expectantly between them and Jaime looked awkwardly towards his wife and saw her steeling herself. "I believe I might be with child," she said, her voice shaking slightly and Jaime wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms. "How wonderful," the Maester smiled even more brightly.

"The thing is," Jaime said awkwardly, "when Lanette had Amy we were told she would be unlikely to conceive again." The Maester's smile dropped slightly at that, his concerned eyes going to Lanette. "Is it possible?" she whispered, the longing evident in her voice. "He said unlikely, not impossible," Maester Luwin said and Jaime finally saw a genuine smile light up his wife's eyes; "now, may I ask how many moons you have not bled for?"

"Two," Lanette answered him, her eyes determinedly avoiding Jaime's. "And, other signs?" the Maester coaxed her. "Sickness," she reported, "tenderness…I've been tired; essentially I feel much the same as I did when I was expecting Amy."

"It sounds as though your suspicions are correct, but I can examine you if you give me leave? Then it will be confirmed," the Maester smiled at her and Lanette nodded her head; "if you would?" he gestured to the screen and Lanette nodded before she made her way behind it. "She nearly died having Amy," Jaime said quietly to the Maester as they waited for her to ready herself; "could it happen again?"

"I wish I could promise it wouldn't," the Maester said heavily, a sympathetic smile on his face; "but I cannot. However, in my experiences not all births are the same. Your lady wife was clearly unlucky when she birthed your daughter but there is no reason why it should occur the same way again. Lady Stark is fond of saying that the first is the worst. Of course, I cannot promise an easy time but…there is no reason to think the worst should happen again."

"Thank you," Jaime said meaningfully and the Maester nodded to him before Lanette called out that she was ready. Jaime went at once behind the screen as the Maester moved to one of his shelves to pull down an instrument he knew was used to listen to the baby's heartbeat. Lanette was laid out with a cover up to her waist and her stomach exposed when he rounded the screen and he knelt down by her side at once and took her hand. "Whatever happens, I am here," he murmured to her, pressing a firm kiss to the back of her hand. "Promise me again Jaime, like you did before…promise me you'll love it no matter what," she whispered insistently and he kissed her hand again. "I promise," he swore, remembering the instant love for Amy and being in no doubt that he would feel it again. _No matter what. _

"May I?" Maester Luwin asked as he rounded the screen, instrument in hand. Lanette merely nodded, her grip coming more firmly around Jaime's as he pressed the larger end of the horn shaped instrument to her stomach. Jaime seemed to hold his breath as the Maester moved his ear to the other end and listened intently, moving the instrument around on Lanette's stomach for what felt like hours. Eventually he lifted his head up and smiled widely at them; "congratulations, you are indeed with child."

Jaime could only laugh out in disbelief, his lips coming to press repeatedly to the back of Lanette's hand. "Thank you," his wife whispered and when he looked up again the Maester was gone. His focus shifted to her face and he could see the silent tears tracking down her cheeks, his fingers moving to lightly brush them away. "I can't believe it," she said, a smile stretching across her face as he beamed down on her. "Believe it," he laughed again, "Gods…I hope we are not too old for this."

* * *

"I thought I might invite Margaery Tyrell to be one of my ladies. Since I am expecting I will need more support around me," Sansa said as they had luncheon together and Tywin couldn't help but smile widely, catching Cersei's eye and seeing a rather proud look about her. "What a wonderful idea," Cersei praised, "that is a great honour to bestow on her, and a good opportunity for the girl to stay a while at court. It will be good for her, good for all of us."

"And a hostage should we need one," Tywin added and Sansa inclined her head politely before she continued on with her meal. "Would the Tyrells agree?" Steffon asked from his wife's side. "It would be a great insult to the queen and to yourself if they were to refuse, and I think they have insulted the crown enough already," Tywin answered him, "Mace may well be stupid, but I doubt that even he is that stupid."

"Perhaps a Lannister match could be found for the girl, Lancel perhaps?" Cersei raised her brows and Tywin nodded his agreement. "Perhaps," Steffon spoke up, his fingers drumming against the table; "although, I hear Selyse is sick…perhaps it would be best not to make any arrangements for Margaery just yet. My uncle may have more need than Lancel."

"A fitting reward for his loyal service perhaps," Cersei pondered, "they say Margaery Tyrell is quite the beauty; even Stannis would surely not turn his nose up as such a prospect." Tywin snorted slightly at that, if anyone could turn their nose up at the rose of Highgarden it would likely be Stannis. Still, such things need not be decided on now, there were many eventualities to ponder. "Mace will pay Karenza's dowry to Dorne," Tywin told them and Steffon smiled widely. "What an excellent idea grandfather," he said happily and Tywin allowed him a smile.

"And if he refuses?" Cersei asked with a raised brow. "He won't," Tywin said simply and his daughter raised her brow even higher for a moment before she turned her attention back to her meal. "Have you thought anymore on Storm's End, your Grace?" Tywin asked Steffon tentatively then and his grandson gripped his knife rather more tightly than necessary, knuckles stretching white. He shared a look with his queen and Tywin could see his grip slackening after a few moments and an exasperated sigh left his mouth. "Is it true Renly's banners are moving?" Steffon asked and Tywin inclined his head in confirmation.

"Send word that they are to disperse at once and return to their castles lest their lands be stripped from them," Steffon said, "and send word to my _uncle _that if he does not desist in what he is doing then I will have no choice but to have him brought to the Capitol to answer charges of treason. As it is, he will relinquish his hold over Storm's End and had it over to Stannis. Stannis will have full control over the Stormlands and Renly can take residence on Dragonstone should he wish to avoid becoming well acquainted with our cells."

"It will be done your Grace," Tywin inclined his head to him before exchanging a proud look with Cersei; "I will see to it once we have the Tyrells where we want them."

* * *

Amy stirred awake slowly, feeling the bed move slightly and Robb's hand slip around her cheek in the next moment. She sighed happily, bringing a smile to her face as she blinked her eyes open, his hand coming to brush a few loose strands of her hair back as he smiled down on her. "Morning," she breathed and he leant down in response and kissed her. She kissed him back, her hands sneaking round his neck so her fingers could twist in his thick curls. He moaned his appreciation into her mouth and shifted himself even further above her, his other hand moving to ease her legs apart. Amy pulled her lips away as his body pressed down against hers, his own lips moving to trail kisses down her neck. "Robb," she mumbled, squirming slightly and causing him to groan against her neck; "not now Robb," she protested, feeling guilty as she felt his arousal against her lower stomach.

"I want you Amy," he growled against her skin and she knew that such a proclamation would usually have her soaked and desperate for him in an instant but right now she felt nothing. "Robb, please," she pushed against him and he rolled away with a huff which only served to make her feel worse. She moved herself up in the bed and swung her legs over the side, trying to ignore how awkward the atmosphere between her and Robb was. Ever since Aedan had been born she had not felt at all like making love with Robb. At first it was because she had been unable, her body needing to recover from Aedan's birth. Afterwards though it was because she couldn't, because she couldn't even recognise her own body in the mirror anymore and because she was sure that Robb's desires would be quelled as soon as his hands found the changes in her.

He may claim to want her, but he wouldn't if he truly knew how much she had changed. The thought of her husband being repulsed by her made her clam up each time he made any move to bed her. It made her freeze. Made her terrified. She kept her back to him as she pulled a robe around her and moved to peer into Aedan's cradle, his beautiful eyes just like his father's blinking sleepily up at her. He had evidently just awoken from his own slumber and she smiled down on him for a moment before she looked to where Robb was still lying. "I'm sorry," she said, swallowing hard, "I just knew he would be up any moment, and behold…he's awake already."

"It's alright," Robb sent her a smile that looked rather strained and she averted her eyes, instead bending down to scoop Aedan out of his cradle, focusing on nothing but him and trying ignore everything else. This was supposed to be a happy day, her son would be named and blessed before the heart tree, placed under the protection of the Gods. "I hope it stays bright today," she offered towards Robb as Aedan began to grumble, nudging his head insistently against her breast. "Me too," he said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes as he got himself out of bed and moved towards the dresser. Amy swallowed hard, knowing that he was feeling rejected but she couldn't help it. It didn't feel right anymore. She didn't feel right anymore.

She moved to the chair by the fire and settled down to feed Aedan, his little fingers digging into the swell of her breast as he latched greedily onto her. If she had the courage she would tell Robb that Aedan could spend the night with his nurse so they could be alone together. She didn't have the courage though, nor the conviction. She only hoped that Robb would not come up with the same idea. If he did she didn't know what she would do. She could hardly deny him outright, he was her husband, but there were only so many times she could pretend to be asleep when he came up to their chambers. A heavy sigh left her as she thought on it but she decided she would do everything she could to push away her unease for the rest of the day. Today was about Aedan, not her and Robb. Perhaps she could talk to her mother about it later, no doubt she would be able to put her mind at rest as always.

"You look perfect," she told Robb honestly as he came to take the seat opposite her. "Thank you," he smiled more genuinely this time, his eyes soft as he gazed at her nursing their son. He really did look perfect, clad in a dark grey doublet and breeches with a hint of a white shirt beneath. "I love you," she said, her tone slightly reassuring and he frowned slightly before he answered her back; "I love you too," he said, "always."

* * *

Robb walked at Amy's side as they made their way to the Godswood where their families were waiting for them. Part of him was nervous about the day, knowing that he would be the one to conduct much of Aedan's naming ceremony. He glanced sideways at Amy and saw that she was absorbed in their son who was bundled up securely in her arms. The little baby was clad in white with a beautifully woven blanket wrapped around him, a silver direwolf stitched onto the corner of the hem which was hanging down. Amy was clad in a silvery blue with the pearl combs from their wedding day slid into her golden tresses which were half pulled away from her face with the curls tumbling down her back. She looked utterly beautiful and he wanted her more than ever, her rejection from the morning coming back to sting him once again.

Part of him knew he was likely being paranoid and irrational but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that Amy wasn't interested in him anymore. That she didn't desire him the same way anymore. He couldn't understand how it could have happened though, there was nothing different about him; he was the same as he had ever been. This morning he had felt her body stiffen beneath him though, felt the tension in her muscles as he had settled himself between her legs. He had known she would push him away before she did and it stung. His eyes slid to Aedan, seeing one of his hands pulled free of the blankets and waving about the place. The sight made him smile slightly but it did not shift all of his unease.

Sometime, it felt ridiculous to even acknowledge it, but sometimes he felt almost jealous of his tiny son. Aedan seemed to absorb almost all of Amy's attention and he couldn't help that little stab of resentment as he knew that once upon a time it had been him who occupied that time. He just missed her. Missed her so much. It wasn't just making love to her, being as one with her and losing himself in the depths of her pleasure. It was just holding her in his arms without any ridiculous silken barriers between them. Anytime he held her at night now he would feel her stiffen for a moment, as though he was about to pounce on her and claim her. He wanted to. Gods he wanted to. But he never would, not if she were unwilling. And she was unwilling, it made his stomach clench horribly to admit it but she was and that was the simple truth of it.

"Are you ready?" her soft voice pulled him from his bitter thoughts and he started slightly on seeing that they had reached the gate to the Godswood. "Of course," he forced a smile that he hoped she wouldn't see right through before he pushed open the gate and gestured for her to go ahead of him. She did so, smiling almost shyly at him as she moved passed. Gods he hated this. They had never been shy around one another, not even at the beginning where all they had was letters and a first impression to go on. Had their lives really changed so much because of Aedan?

"Who comes before the Gods?" his father's voice sounded and he forced himself to think of his son and how much he wanted to do this well for him. "Robb Stark of Winterfell," he answered, his head held high as he moved further into the Godswood, Amy falling into step at his side. "And why do you come?" his father asked as they rounded the pool and moved to stand before the heart tree. "I come to ask the Gods to bless my son, Aedan Stark," he replied strongly, turning to ease his son from Amy's arms, seeing her smile encouragingly at him. Despite his muddled feelings he took strength from that, kneeling down before the heart tree and laying Aedan at the base before he raised his eyes to the carved face.

"I ask that you bless him with health and happiness, that you grant him long life and good fortune. I pray that he is allowed to prosper, and that the Gods will always smile on him as he walks this world," Robb said calmly and clearly, his eyes not leaving the carved face. "I ask that you watch over him as he grows and forever keep him in your merciful gaze."

With that he bowed his head, a smile gracing his lips as he saw Aedan's bright eyes glinting up at him, a gurgle leaving his mouth and his lips twitching into an almost smile. Amy knelt down next to him then and he raised his head again, meeting her eyes as they crossed their arms as they had done on their wedding day. Both of them touched the bark of the tree, their fingers dipping into the grooves to find the sap. As one they pulled back, their eyes meeting again as they crossed their arms above their son and gently pressed their forefingers to his forehead, a tiny drop of red sap from both of them spotting onto his soft head.

"You are blessed here, Aedan Stark, before this weirwood tree," his father was speaking again now and Robb kept his eyes on his son who was waving his hands insistently, frustrated little gurgles leaving his mouth; "you are blessed as your father and your forefathers before him were in sight of the Old Gods. May they forever guide you through the dark times and the light."

That concluded the ceremony and Robb leant further down to scoop Aedan back into his arms, his son calming as he did so, rising carefully back up to his feet. Amy's hand came to rest on his forearm and he was so glad of her touch that it almost overwhelmed him. He turned to meet her eyes, seeing the beaming smile on her face and he determined to return it. Whatever was wrong between them would be fixed, he had no doubt about it; he could never have any doubt about anything when he looked into her eyes. She leaned in closer and pressed her forehead against his upper arm for a moment and the simple gesture reassured him of that more than any of her sweet words ever could.

* * *

Lanette sipped gingerly on her wine at the feast, her eyes roving about the room and finding Jaime in hushed conversation with Lord Stark. She could guess what they were talking about and as ever she ached to know more. She knew better than to ask Jaime though, he had made it perfectly clear that he would not betray Lord Stark's confidence. All she could hope was that her husband would persuade the man towards honesty. They knew better than anyone what keeping secrets could do to a family. She brought a smile to her face as she noted Amy coming towards her, although her daughter's progress was halted several times as she stopped to converse with well-wishers. Lanette had seen on this visit to Winterfell that her daughter had well and truly won over the Northmen. She knew it would be partly because she had provided an heir, but also likely partly because of her effortless charm.

"Can I have a quiet word mother?" Amy asked her when she finally managed to break free from the gathered crowds. "Of course you can sweetheart," Lanette said, glad to have a reason to set down her almost full wine cup and usher her daughter to a more secluded corner of the dining hall. "Is everything alright?" she asked with a slight frown when they were out of earshot, seeing how Amy was playing with the silks of her skirts rather nervously. "I'm worried Robb won't want me anymore," Amy replied after a moment, her eyes not leaving the floor. "Why would you think that?" Lanette asked her gently, her eyes dancing about to check that Jaime wasn't approaching. Amy clearly took a deep breath and Lanette waited for her to answer, seeing her hands clenched even more tightly in her skirts.

"I'm so different, since Aedan," Amy said quietly, "I look in the mirror and I don't even recognise my own body, so how could he?" she asked, her eyes raising up from the floor now to look at Lanette in an almost desperate manner. "Women change after childbirth, it's normal Amy, and nothing at all to be ashamed of," Lanette soothed her but her daughter did not seem at all placated. "I can't bring myself to let him have me," she whispered, her eyes darting about the place, "I can't bear the thought of him being repulsed by me."

"Amy don't be ridiculous," Lanette fought the urge to roll her eyes; "you are a beautiful young woman and that hasn't changed. Robb loves you, not just because of how slim and firm you are but because of who you are inside. That man adores you, his eyes barely leave you no matter where you are in a room. If you think for one moment that he doesn't desire you anymore then you are very much mistaken. I know it can be hard, looking in the mirror and missing what you used to see but isn't Aedan worth a little change to your body?"

"Of course he is, he's worth everything," Amy said, her eyes wide and Lanette came to rest her hands down on her shoulders. "Talk to Robb, let him reassure you, doubtless he will do a better job of it than I will," she smiled, taking a lock of Amy's hair and tucking it back behind her ear; "I worried your father would feel differently about me when I had you," she went on, "but he didn't, it was all in my head as this is in yours. Talk to Robb Amy, and stop driving yourself half mad for no reason."

"Thank you mother," Amy said in a rather relieved manner, stepped forward and embracing Lanette tightly for a moment. "You're welcome," Lanette murmured in her ear before she pulled back from the embrace; "now get back up to the high table and enjoy the rest of the evening, it is being thrown in honour of your son after all."

Amy merely grinned at that, thanking Lanette once more before she turned and made her way back up to the high table. Lanette watched as she slid herself back down next to Robb, his attention turned to her at once as her hand found his. When their lips met in a kiss Lanette smiled slightly and hoped that her daughter would find the courage to voice her insecurities. If she did then Lanette had no doubt that Robb would put her fears to rest in no time. "Are you alright?" Jaime's voice pulled her attention from her daughter and her husband, turning instead to face her own. "Of course," she smiled for him. "Was Amy?" he persisted and she nodded her head. "I thought you might have told her," he raised a brow and she shook her head.

"I told you, I don't want anyone knowing yet," she said and it was his turn to nod; "she just needed some motherly advice it wasn't anything serious. What about you? You and Lord Stark seemed to be conversing rather intensely…" she trailed off with a raised brow and Jaime smiled slightly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He leant in closer to press a kiss to her temple before he murmured his answer against her skin; "it seems he is finally going to tell Lady Stark the truth, tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: **Well...I think you can guess what's going to happen next chapter...

More soon!

:)


	45. Confession

**A/N: **Okay, new chapter for everyone! It may be a while before I update again because I'm away with work tomorrow and unsure about the wifi situation. I will be sure to update if I can, but if not, it will be as soon as I get back - promise! I may also have a new story to post when I'm back but I'll let you know more about that if it happens. Anyway, for now, hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Guest: **You're very welcome, that is coming right up - I hope you like it!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you so much, you may have to wait a little while for the reaction to Lana's pregnancy as she's keen to keep it quiet for now. However, Ned's confession is coming up this chapter so I hope you enjoy that. I know, Robb and Amy really need a talk and both of them will be able to reassure the other - first part of the next chapter is Amy's POV so that may just happen... This is the update before I leave, hopefully I can update whilst away but if not it will be as soon as I get back. Thank you, I did have a nice time away, it's just unfortunate I have to leave again for work so soon afterwards!

**Boramir: **Thanks very much! Yep, Renly is on thin ice, even if he can't see it coming, his safety relies on the familial feelings Steffon has for him, and they seem to be wearing out. The Capitol just need to hope that the Tyrells see sense and send Margaery to them, at this point they can't really refuse as Renly hasn't launched his rebellion just yet. Time will tell! Glad you think the story is getting better and better, hopefully it continues to do so! Also, you partly inspired the idea that the Tyrells pay Karenza's dowry so thanks for the inspiration with the gold! I'm hoping Karenza can breech some of the gap, but I can't imagine Dorne being quite as accepting as the Starks were.

Right-ho folks, onwards and enjoy!

:)

* * *

**Knowing**

* * *

Amy tucked Aedan back into his cradle, his eyes already closed in sleep as she made sure he was secure in his blankets. His hands were free as ever, he would not tolerate them being tucked away as he always slept with his arms thrown firmly above his head. She watched him for a moment longer, listening to his deep, even breaths before she padded back towards the bed. It was deliciously warm when she slipped back beneath the covers, unable to stop herself moving closer to Robb and pressing her body against his. He was always so perfectly warm and there had been a chill about when she had got up to feed Aedan that Robb would no doubt melt away from her in mere moments.

He stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes with a shuddering breath in the next moment. "Gods, your feet are like ice," he hissed and she couldn't help but smile, shifting even closer to him and laying her head down against his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered and his arms came about her at once, his hands lovely and warm on her back through the thin silk of her nightdress. "Did he wake again?" Robb asked after a moment and she nodded against him, biting down on her lip for a moment before she lifted her head up so she could look at her husband through the semi-darkness. "He's asleep now," she told him and he smiled sleepily. "And yet here we are awake," he said and she wondered if she was imagining the desire in his voice.

"Robb?" she said tentatively, her fingers coming to absently swirl patterns in the hair on his chest. "Hmm?" he murmured in reply, his eyes closing and a satisfied sigh leaving his lips at her touch which gave her the confidence to speak her next words. "Do you still desire me?" she asked him nervously and his eyes flew open at once. "What?" he returned almost disbelievingly. "Do you still -?" she started but before she could repeat her question he had flipped them over so she was laying beneath him and pressed his lips to hers. "I desire you more than ever," he growled against her lips when he pulled away and a shudder of want rippled through her body; "please tell me you didn't think otherwise."

"I've changed so much with Aedan…I thought you might think of me differently," she confessed in a whisper and he shook his head, his eyes disbelieving as he pulled back further to meet her gaze. "I thought it was me," he said and she frowned at him; "I thought I had done something…I thought you felt differently about me, that you didn't want me anymore." She wanted to laugh at his confession, unable to believe how foolish they both were. Her mother was right, she should have spoken to Robb long ago and all of this could have been avoided. "How could I?" she asked him, a slight laugh leaving her mouth that had him smiling widely down on her. "I don't know," he chuckled slightly himself and she bit down on her lip and wound her arms securely around his neck to pull him down into another kiss.

He came willingly, coaxing her own lips to part so their tongues could meet in a slow dance. She felt herself melting in a way she hadn't in so long, her pounding heart reminding her with every beat that Robb still wanted her. "I don't know how you could ever think that I don't want you," he murmured against her skin as he trailed his lips away across her cheek and down her neck. "You thought the same," she reminded him and he nipped at her skin lightly in response, a gasp leaving her and her back arching up involuntarily against him. "Well, now we both know better…does that mean we can be rid of this ridiculous nightdress?" he asked, lust dripping from every word and making her giggle as he pulled back and moved his hand to the ties.

"I rather like my nightdress," she said in a falsely scandalized tone and he grinned wolfishly at her through the dim light. "It is a waste of silk," he returned as he pulled easily on the ties to undo them, both his hands trailing down her sides to pull the material down her body. She swallowed hard, hoping that the look of want in his eyes wouldn't fade as he revealed more and more of her body to him. It didn't and she allowed a breath of relief, lifting herself off the bed so he could slide it over her hips and bottom. He slid beneath the covers then, kissing down the skin he had exposed, his hands resting on her hips as he moved down lower and lower. He pushed her legs together and lifted them up over his shoulders so she could kick her nightdress away, another giggle leaving her as she did so.

His touch left her for a moment then and she frowned slightly before she realised that he was ridding himself of his breeches. It was mere moments before his hands were back on her bare skin, easing her thighs apart as he crawled back up her body, his head dipping to smother kisses all the way up the valley of her breasts. A soft moan left her as he latched back onto her neck, his body pressing more firmly between her legs. In response she wrapped them up around his waist, feeling his arousal pressed against her inner thigh as she arched her back into him to encourage him closer, her nails raking softly down his back. "Gods, I've missed you," he breathed against her neck as he shifted his hips so he could slip inside her.

Amy let out a sigh of satisfaction as he sank down completely into her, his head lifting from her neck as he did so, his gaze finding hers. "Are you alright?" he whispered and she nodded her head, her hands coming from his back to cup his cheeks and encourage him to kiss her again. He did so at once, his hips rocking slowly back and forth as their lips met in a slow kiss that only served to heighten the desire she had for him. Gods, it had been so long. Too long. It was hard to keep kissing Robb as she raised her own hips to meet his torturously slow pace, her breath was coming sharply, catching in her throat as he pushed her thighs up higher and touched that perfect place inside her. She had to bite down on her bottom lip to stifle a cry, not wanting to wake Aedan as Robb smothered every inch of her face in kisses.

"I love you so much," his whisper fluttered against her forehead which she knew was creased in anticipation as she panted out, her head beginning to spin. She would utter the words back to Robb if she felt she could speak, her stomach clenching so tightly now that she knew it would be mere moments before her release came. Robb must have sensed it as his hand slipped down her side and made its way between them, his thumb seeking out that bud that drove her almost wild. Her hips bucked of their own accord as he touched it, circling around and causing her to throw her arm up to drape across her mouth to stifle her cries of pleasure. Her stomach tightened unbearably and her head swam dizzily before the pressure released, her stomach uncoiling and all her muscles relaxing as her arched back sank back down into the bed.

Robb continued rocking into her slowly, only serving to heighten her pleasure before his own end came for him, his head burying in the crook of her neck where he stifled his final groan. They lay there like that for the longest time, clutching one another close and breathing hard into the faint light of morning as they came down from the dizzying heights. Amy's body was still trembling slightly, every inch of her tingling deliciously, when Robb finally pulled away from her so they became separate entities again. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before he flopped down onto his back, his chest glistening with sweat as it rose and fell quickly. Amy rolled onto her side and pressed herself to him, her hand placed above his heart as she pressed a kiss to his chest. "I love you too," she whispered against his skin before she lay her head down against him and let the steady thud of his heartbeat send her back to sleep.

* * *

Catelyn was in the Sept when Ned found her, his uncertain voice pulling her from her prayers as she turned her head to see him stood sheepishly near the door. "You look as uncomfortable as I feel in the Godswood," she smiled at him and his lips twitched up slightly. "Would you walk with me?" he asked her slightly awkwardly and she nodded her head before rising back up to her feet. She approached him, taking the arm he offered without a word as he led them out of the door and down the steps of the Sept. Still he said nothing as they crossed the courtyard and she didn't utter any words of her own, somehow knowing that her husband was thinking hard. She imagined that some news may have come from the Capitol that had been unfavourable, or perhaps that the ships containing dragonglass had arrived at White Harbour.

Whatever it was she knew that Ned would tell her in his own time. Through the gardens they went, passed all the flower beds and between the apple trees that stood outside the glass gardens. It was there that they came to a halt, Ned pulling open the glass door and gesturing her to go inside. She frowned slightly but made no comment as she stepped inside, feeling him follow her inside and hearing the door close behind her. "I didn't want us to be disturbed," he murmured and she nodded her understanding, moving further into the warmth of the glass gardens until she came upon the single bench that resided within them. She settled herself down before looking towards Ned expectantly, seeing a rather odd look in his eyes. Regret?

She frowned and he visibly took a deep breath, his hands wringing together. "Ned, what is it?" she finally spoke, "You're starting to worry me." He seemed uncertain of what to do with himself, taking a tiny step as though he would sit with her before thinking better of it and twisting his hands together some more before he moved them to swing at his sides. "When we got married," he started stiffly and she held her breath; "I know that…I know that I wasn't the husband you expected. I know you wanted to marry Brandon…"

"Ned -," she began, wanting to explain. To reassure him that it was him she loved, that her infatuation with Brandon had been a fantasy, something she had wanted because she had been _supposed _to want it. "Cat don't," he shook his head, "don't deny it…I know it…but I need you to know that that's the reason why. The _only _reason why I never told you. To protect you, to keep your memory of him intact. I never wanted to spoil that for you, and you would have been angry with me either way…"

"Ned, you're not making any sense to me," she said, shaking her head, her eyes wide as she watched an agonised expression cross his face. "Once I said it I couldn't take it back," he went on desperately, "and I wanted to tell you every day but I couldn't, especially once we were back here and you started to forgive me, as we watched Robb grow. I _wanted _to Cat, Gods I wanted to more than anything but then…then you told me about Sansa and I…I couldn't bear to ruin our happiness. You told me you loved me and it was the most wonderful thing I ever heard, how could I tell you then? I was selfish, I suppose…keeping you in ignorance was easier than running the risk of you hating me."

"Ned -," she started again, a rising sense of panic rising up inside her for unknown reasons. Still she didn't know what Ned was talking about but she instinctively knew she didn't like it. _Don't tell me, _she wanted to say, _keep me in blissful ignorance, don't tell me. _The words wouldn't come though and Ned finally seemed to have summoned his courage, his eyes meeting hers and screaming for forgiveness. "He's Brandon's," he whispered, "Jon is Brandon's son, not mine."

The words said so quietly resounded like a screaming echo in Catelyn's mind. Each repetition in her head screaming out more loudly than the last. Her hand clasped to her mouth as a gasp somewhere between disbelief and horror left her. "Why?" she managed to choke out that one word, her eyes wide as they fixed on Ned. "To spare you…Gods I'm a fool, I haven't spared you at all, have I? I realised the other night, when Jon came back and you said…" he tailed off, shaking his head, his expression mournful as he gazed down on her. "His mother?" the next two words she managed came out in a rather strangled voice that she barely recognised.

"Ashara Dayne," he replied, his eyes finding the floor. "Of course," she said faintly, she'd heard the whispers. How the maids at Riverrun had known she didn't know but she had heard them through her tears for her betrothed. She looked up at Ned. Her husband. The father of her children. The man she loved. The man who hadn't betrayed her after all, at least not in the way she had assumed. The way he had told her. Somewhere inside she understood, especially when she saw the vulnerability in his eyes. Mostly though she was angry. Angry for herself, and angry for Jon. She could have been better had she known. It would have been easier, far easier, to raise Brandon's son than it had been to contemplate raising Ned's.

"You utter fool," she said, rising up to her feet and Ned took a step back. "I'm sorry Cat," he said, meeting her eyes, "I will never be able to say it enough times, but I am. I'm sorry. I only did it because I thought it would spare you, because I knew I could never hope to deserve you and because I thought there was no chance that you would ever love me."

"You fool," she repeated, shaking her head; "you stupid, stupid fool Ned, damn it, damn it all why? Gods, why, why, why would you do this?!" the tears she'd been holding at bay seemed to rush from her now and she staggered forwards, Ned's arms waiting there to catch her and hold her tightly. Here in his arms she had always felt safe, even all those years ago when they had been thrust together and made to marry in haste. Even that first night before he had left her to ride to war. He had been so gentle and so hesitant. Neither of them had truly known what they were doing but they had worked it out together through their fear and afterwards he had held her, and she had felt _safe. _How could he not know that? How could he have ridden away thinking that she still pined for his brother? The tears she had shed on his departure had all been for him, _all _of them.

"I want so badly to hate you Ned Stark," she spat out, her hands balling into fists against his chest as he held her tighter; "but I can't…I never could, not even when you presented that boy to me and named him as your own. You stupid, _stupid_ man…how could you be so foolish?" she pulled back from him and looked up to see the immense sorrow in his eyes. "I could never punish you as much as you've punished yourself," she said softly, raising her hand up to cup his cheek, his eyes registering faint surprise at her touch. "If you need me by your side when you tell Jon then I will be there, on your side," she swore to him and she saw the relief cross his features. "I thought you would never forgive me," he breathed out, nuzzling against her touch in an almost needy fashion. "I would have thought you would have learned by now Ned," she said shakily, thumbing at his cheek; "I would forgive you anything."

* * *

Robb couldn't keep the smile from his face as he walked towards the parlour where his father had summoned him. It had been a wonderful day, and not just because of his pleasurable wake up. Well, perhaps mostly because of his pleasurable wake up. He sighed in satisfaction as he remembered the blissful encounter with Amy, and how they had managed to make love again before Aedan had woken. After he had been fed Amy had brought him to their bed and lay him between them so they could both wonder over him and his gummy smile that he had begun to bestow. Gods he had never felt luckier. Everything was settling perfectly now and not even the threat of wildlings and winter could wipe the smile off his face today.

It did falter slightly however when he entered the parlour to see his father sat grim faced, his mother next to him looking rather strained as she sent a smile his way. "Has something happened?" Robb asked at once, "Word from the Capitol? Renly, or…" he tailed off as his mother shook her head, his moment of panic fading and a slight frown creasing his brow. "What then?" he asked and his mother sighed heavily. "Wait for Jon please," she said, the words only serving to deepen Robb's frown. He said nothing though, sitting himself down on one of the other sofas and determining to think of his smiling wife and son. The waiting silence was so awkward that Robb wished he had dawdled a little longer on his way here. Damn it. Gods he hoped Jon would hurry up.

He glanced sideways towards his parents and could practically feel the tension between them. Gods he hoped his mother had not come up with a way of removing Jon from Winterfell. She had taken it all in good grace so far that he was back and he had perhaps naively assumed that things might get better between them. Surely his mother wouldn't send Jon away? She may not have been comfortable with him always being here but she knew damn well what Jon meant to Robb and the others. She wouldn't. Robb was almost certain that she wouldn't. The door opened as he determined to believe that, a smile coming to his face as his brother let himself in with a rather apprehensive look in his eyes.

"You asked to see me?" Jon said uncertainly, his eyes dancing between their father and Robb. "Yes," to his surprise it was his mother who answered and Robb was even more surprised to see that she had a strained smile adorning her face. Something wasn't right. "There is something that your – that Lord Stark has to say to you," his mother went on and Robb frowned, seeing how his mother lay her hand on his father's knee and squeezed hard. Something definitely wasn't right. "This isn't going to be easy," his father finally spoke, moving his mother's hand from his knee and rising to his feet, looking between Robb and Jon. Robb was unsure whether he too should stand but he was glad he had remained seated when his father spoke his next words.

"I think it time you were told the truth Jon, about your mother," his father said and Robb swallowed hard, looking towards Jon whose eyes were wide and fixed intently on his father. "I told a lie," his father stuttered out, "a foolish lie that I could not take back no matter how much I wanted to, I -," he cut off, seemingly struggling with his emotions and Robb rose up to his feet, intending to lay a soothing hand on his father's arm. One look from his mother stilled him though and he kept his hands firmly by his sides. "I thought I'd done the right thing," his father went on, "but I was so wrong Jon and I can only hope that you can forgive me," he glanced at Robb; "that you can all forgive me."

"For what?" Robb whispered, a horrible feeling starting to churn in the pit of his stomach. "I was trying to spare your mother's feelings," his father said almost desperately, "but I know now from her own mouth that I made the wrong choice in claiming you Jon."

"What?!" Robb burst out, seeing the look of utter devastation that crossed Jon's face. "How can you say that?! He's my brother, we have grown up together and now you say you regret it! How can you regret bringing him home?! He's family!"

"Yes he is," his father agreed, "but not in the way I told you." Confusion replaced his anger now and his brow furrowed as he watched his father slowly approach Jon and lay his hands down on his shoulders. "I don't regret bringing you home," he said, "I only regret the manner I did it, and I regret that I kept the truth from you for so long."

"What is the truth?" Jon asked quietly and Robb's eyes darted to his mother as she too stood up, her eyes gazing at Jon with a softness he had never known her to possess for him. "I'm not your father Jon," his father said and Robb thought his eyes would fall from his head; "your parents are both gone, but I am your family…I'm your uncle and I am prouder than I can say that you called me father all these years."

"I don't understand…" Jon said slowly, voicing Robb's own thoughts on the matter. "My brother Brandon was your father," his father explained and Robb again looked to his mother; "he fathered you with Ashara Dayne at some tourney or other. Brandon was never shy about women, but he never knew about you…he was killed before he ever had the chance. Your mother…I believe she loved him, that's why she did what she did…after you were born."

"She killed herself," Jon whispered and Robb closed his eyes in despair, remembering all the old tales from the rebellion that old Nan used to tell them. He remembered the story of Ashara Dayne, of how she had thrown herself from a cliff to rid herself from the pain of losing her brother and her child being stillborn. "Why?" Robb asked before he could stop himself; "Why would she do that when she had Jon?"

"Jon is the very image of Brandon," it was his mother who answered, "I don't know why I never saw it before…" she looked utterly devastated but it was nothing to the look on Jon's face. "I am so sorry Jon," his father said, "can you understand? Can you understand why I would want to keep this from you, from all of you?" Jon nodded mutely and Robb searched his mind for something comforting to say but he was drawing a blank. "I always hoped I'd meet her one day," Jon said quietly and Robb saw his mother clasp a hand to her mouth; "I thought…I thought she'd put her arms around me…" Jon broke off and Robb knew he was fighting back his emotions. Before he could cross and offer his brother any comfort his mother had moved.

She hesitated slightly before she nudged his father out of the way slightly and shakily placed one of her own hands on Jon's shoulder. "I am so sorry…if I had known," she cut off, shaking her head and taking a deep breath; "there is no excuse for how I treated you, I'm sorry I wasn't better I just…I just couldn't Jon I'm sorry," her voice was quavering now; "if I had known…Gods I wish I could fix it Jon, I do. I wish I could fix it all."

They both broke down then and before Robb could blink Jon was in his mother's arms, clinging to her more tightly than he had ever seen anyone cling to anyone before. Sobs were coming from both of them and it struck him after a moment that he didn't know anymore who was comforting who. He looked at his father and saw the troubled look in his eyes, the sheer devastation that he was clearly trying to mask. Robb wanted so badly to be angry with him for keeping such a secret from them all but he couldn't find it in him when he saw how broken he looked. How defeated. Slowly he took a few steps forwards and lay his hand on his father's shoulder, their eyes meeting for a moment. Robb could see the gratitude in his father's eyes and he inclined his head slightly and managed a twitch of his lips which his father returned.

Their attention was pulled back to Jon and his mother in the next moment though as they finally seemed to be getting themselves under control, their embrace breaking. "Jon?" his father said tentatively, almost fearfully. "I wish you'd told me, I wish you'd told all of us," Jon glanced slightly regretfully towards Robb's mother; "but I think I understand…and I know it wasn't done out of malice. Can I have a moment? I think I'd like to visit the crypts…"

Jon tailed off and Robb knew well enough that he was likely going down to visit the effigy of Brandon Stark. "Of course," his father said shakily, hesitantly laying his hand on Jon's shoulder for a moment before he moved it away. Jon looked towards Robb almost apprehensively then before he nodded curtly and made for the door. "Jon wait!" Robb called to him as he pulled it open and Jon paused, looking back as Robb reached out to curl his hand around his upper arm; "You're still my brother, you know that, don't you?"

Jon nodded at that and Robb returned the gesture, managing a smile before he released Jon's arm and allowed him to step out through the door, it closing soundly behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **More reaction from Jon next time round, hopefully the wait won't be too long, thanks for your patience, I know I've likely been testing it lately but unfortunately it can't be helped!

:)


	46. Targets

**A/N: SORRY! **I am finally back and there are no plans for me to go away again for so long at least until the end of the year. So, if any of you are still out there waiting for me, wait no longer - the new chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it. I have a day off from work today so I plan on using it to write some more for this story because I'm falling behind. I will most likely get another one up towards the end of the week!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you so much, I'm glad you've enjoyed it! It will be a little while yet before Amy and Tywin are told, but I can tell you that Amy will be the first to know out of them. Yep, Robb and Amy are back in a good place, which is great for them. I'm glad you liked Ned's confession, things between Cat and Jon should be able to get better now, hopefully they can build something slowly. I couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter so I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this new one!

**Guest: **Thank you very much, I'm so glad you've enjoyed my stories. Sorry to keep you waiting on this chapter - hope it doesn't disappoint!

**Guest: **Thank you! I won't be getting into Jon's head but he'll be interacting with people in this chapter so you should gauge his reaction.

**Helewise: **I know, not a great situation. Ned really did get caught up in a lie that went too far for too long.

**Boramir: **Thank you! Yep, I think a lot of people need a lot of time alone and then those same people need a good talk! Interesting that you mentioned the succession, I'll be bringing that up in the near future!

Right-ho folks, on with the chapter, thanks for your patience!

:)

* * *

**Targets**

* * *

Amy loosed the arrow, her lips turning up into a smile as she hit dead target. She had been a bit shaky since returning to the boards and Theon had been teasing her mercilessly about it. This afternoon though she couldn't miss and she could almost feel him seething behind her. "You underestimated me," she said in a sing-song voice as she surveyed the arrows peppered into the centre of the target. "Perhaps you haven't lost your touch after all," he said grudgingly, "more's the pity."

"Oh, come on Theon," she turned to face him and raised her brows; "don't tell me you haven't missed me." She could see him fighting a smile, the corners of his lips twitching up slightly. "I suppose it does give me incentive to try harder," he finally conceded and she smiled widely at him. "Do your worst," she winked, gesturing to the boards. He made a frustrated noise and tugged the bow out of her hands before plucking an arrow from the bucket. Amy watched as he drew back the string and let the arrow fly gracefully through the air and into the centre of the board next to hers. "I only hope," he began, sliding out another arrow; "that your son has inherited Robb's appalling aim."

"Robb is not so bad," she said as he let another arrow fly into the centre. He rolled his eyes when he turned back to take another one from the bucket. "Please," he scoffed, "he can hit the inner rings on a good day." Amy tried not to smile at that, it was true that Robb wasn't the best marksman, not that she would ever agree with Theon on the matter. "Because you're so good with the sword?" she retorted as he drew back the string again. "I don't need to be, when I'm so good with the bow," he turned to wink at her as another arrow hit the centre of the board. "Well you might consider that Robb does not need to be as good with the bow, when he excels with the sword," she said pointedly and Theon shrugged.

"I suppose," he said, taking another arrow and notching it. Amy glanced about the tiltyard as she heard another thud hit the board. No doubt he had hit dead centre again. At least she would be able to claim a draw today at least, that ought to stop him crowing so much. "Although," Theon said as she spotted Jon walking hurriedly along the edges of the tiltyard; "it does very much depend on which sword you are referring to."

"Stop being vulgar Theon," she said distractedly, her eyes following Jon's progress as he made his way towards the crypts. "You know I taught him all he knows," Theon continued regardless and she sighed heavily. "Well perhaps the student became the master," she said, folding her arms. That wiped the smile from his face and he sent a scowl her way before notching another arrow. "Your tongue is almost as sharp as your aim," he muttered under his breath as he let the arrow fly. "I get that from my mother," she replied, her gaze drifting back to where Jon had been. He was nowhere in sight now and she imagined he must have entered the crypts.

"That's not the only thing you get from your mother," Theon said suggestively, his eyes lingering on her chest for a moment. She narrowed her eyes at that, approaching him as he turned back to aim at the boards once more. "Would you like to see them?" she whispered when she was right behind him and his hand fumbled on the sting. His arrow loosed and landed in one of the outer rings to which she burst into laughter at once. "Game over, Theon!" she grinned triumphantly and he cursed. "Crafty little Lannister," he glared at her, "that was completely unfair."

"You deserved it," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder; "and you know it." He merely scowled again before stalking towards the boards and impatiently tugging out the arrows. Amy lingered a while longer, throwing a few more victorious smiles his way before she decided she had teased him enough for one day. She bid him farewell and he returned the words, albeit moodily. After that she set off towards the crypts. Ordinarily she would have gone right back to the keep to see Aedan, but doubtless he was still napping with his nurse. It was tempting to go back anyway, to see if Robb was done with his duties for the day so they might spend some quality time together. Amy couldn't help but smile as she thought about the morning they had had. It had been perfect, and she was reassured beyond any doubt that he still wanted her.

As much as she would like to make up for lost time though, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with Jon. He had a lot of thinking to do and many decisions to make, but even during this uncertainty he always had a smile and a cheery greeting. He hadn't even looked in her direction when he had crossed the tiltyard, his head bowed and his steps brisk. Something wasn't right, she was almost sure of it. Her footsteps faltered when she reached the entrance to the crypts and she swallowed hard. Only once had she been down here, and she had made Robb go with her as she searched for Rickon and Arya during a game of hide and seek. They hadn't been down there in the end and Amy had been most glad to leave the eerie, echoing place behind.

Taking a deep breath she stepped through the entrance, the flickering flames of the torches on the walls casting flickering shadows across the stone walls. She shuddered before determining to pull herself together, taking the steps down into the crypts carefully. Even with the torch brackets it was still difficult to see in such a deep darkness. She didn't like this, the dark and the damp. It may be a Stark tradition for the Lords of Winterfell to be buried down here but she much preferred her own family's vault at the Rock. The thought of Robb down here…she shuddered, she didn't even want to think about such a thing. When she reached the bottom of the steps she walked determinedly down the long passageway, determined not to let her eyes linger on any of the effigies.

It wasn't until she came to Robb's great-great grandfather that she could make out the figure knelt down on the floor of the crypt. She swallowed hard, suddenly wondering if she ought not to be here. It was too late though, Jon had clearly heard her footsteps and she could see in the dancing torchlight that tears were streaming down his face. All thoughts of apologies flew from her mind and she crossed the gap between them and knelt down in front of him. "Jon, what is it?" she asked him in a whisper that carried in the cavernous space. He shook his head, a choked sob escaping him that had her wrapping her arms around him in an instant. "It's all been such a lie Amy," he spluttered out, his hands clenching tightly in the silk of her dress; "such a lie…"

He went on, choking out words she could barely understand as she hushed and soothed him as best she could, rubbing up and down his back the way she did with Aedan when he wouldn't settle. She heard enough in the end, enough to begin piecing together everything. Gods. She had thought her family were bad, at least she had the luxury of knowing who they were. "I know it wouldn't have changed what happened to them," Jon whispered when he had finally calmed down; "but it could have changed the life I had…Lady Stark might have been able to…to…" he broke down again and Amy could do nothing but hold him and hush him, not knowing if either action were helping him. "I wish I knew what to say," she murmured and he sobbed even harder, his tears now soaking through her dress. "I can't let them see Amy," he choked, "I can't let them see."

"Hush now, no one can see," she promised, stroking her hand through his hair; "no one can see, it's just you and me here Jon." He began to calm again at that and she took a breath of relief. "Thank you," he murmured against her shoulder. "There's no need to say anything, I'm still your family Jon…just like everyone else," she told him quietly, "and I can't imagine how you're feeling right now but you can't lose sight of the people who love you. It was foolish indeed for Lord Stark to do what he did, but it cannot be changed, and he is still your kin." Jon nodded against her shoulder then, pulling away slightly to wipe his eyes. She averted her own, sensing his shame, and she didn't look back again until he spoke. "Thank you," he said again, meeting her eyes, and she nodded. "Perhaps we ought to go back to the keep, doubtless they will be worried," she said hopefully and to her relief he nodded, rising up to his feet before offering a hand to help her to her own.

* * *

"Theon, have you seen Amy?!" Robb called out across the tiltyard as Theon moved the buckets of arrows back under the awning of the armoury. "She cheated at archery, mocked me for a while and then disappeared," Theon told him and Robb blinked stupidly. "How could she cheat at archery?" he asked, despite it being the least important thing in the world. "Lannister," Theon said simply and Robb snorted, his eyes roving about the place, looking for any sign of her. He needed her comforting embrace right now. He needed her to hold him and tell him everything would be alright. To promise that his family wouldn't fall apart now that the truth about Jon had come out. Gods he wanted to be angry with his father. It was impossible though. When he had left him and his mother alone he had seen the look in his eyes as his mother tried to comfort him. He had looked utterly broken.

Movement by the crypts caught his eye and his heart clenched. Likely it would be Jon emerging, and Robb didn't even know what to say to him right now. He didn't know what the right words were, if he should say any words at all or if he should just pretend like none of it had happened. This afternoon he had lost a brother and gained a cousin and his head had not stopped spinning. What he had said to Jon was true, he was still his brother in his heart. But in his head…that was a different matter entirely. Jon did indeed emerge from the crypts and Robb swallowed hard. Before he could think about hailing him though, Amy emerged behind him. Robb watched as she placed her hand on Jon's upper arm, her eyes steady on his as she said something. Jon was nodding as though in agreement and Robb prayed to the Gods that she had been able to find the words that he knew he himself never would.

Amy always knew just what to say, it was one of the thousands of reasons he had for loving her. Her gaze drifted to him then and he furrowed his brow slightly and moved his head to one side. She kept her eyes on his and inclined her own head slightly, sending him a tiny smile. From her gesture he imagined that she had managed to make some headway. He felt guilty that she had had to find out on her own, but also relieved that he didn't have to tell her. Hearing the words in his head sounded bad enough, he couldn't even imagine how he would ever manage to utter them out loud. Amy turned her attention back to Jon as he watched her and in the next moment he was looking towards him, his eyes uncertain. Robb didn't want to see that.

Without a word he crossed hurriedly across the courtyard and Jon took a few steps of his own towards him. Jon looked like he would say something but Robb wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. Before he could speak Robb grabbed him in a fierce embrace and Jon gripped him back in the next second, just as tightly. "I know everything has changed for you," Robb murmured, "but not between us." If anything Jon gripped him even harder at that. "Brothers, always," Jon said, his voice quiet but determined and Robb nodded his head. "Always," he agreed, holding onto him a moment more before they released one another and stepped back. "I have to go back in," Jon said, meeting his eyes fleetingly; "I have to see Lord Stark."

"Would you like me to come?" Robb asked him but he shook his head. "No," he confirmed, "I think I need to be with him alone for a while." Robb nodded his agreement, secretly relieved that Jon didn't want him there. Truthfully he thought it might be better for them to speak alone, to get everything out in the open and hopefully clear the air. "You know where we are, if you need us," Amy piped up as Jon turned to leave and he met her eyes for a moment, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he nodded to her. "Are you alright?" Amy asked as soon as Jon had retreated from earshot, his head nodding automatically. "No you're not," she said knowingly, her hand coming to rub up and down his upper arm. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked and he shook his head. "I don't know what I want," he confessed after a moment and she stepped forward to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Why don't we start by going inside?" she asked him, leaning back slightly so she could look up to meet his eyes. "We can go up to the nursery and spend some time with our son, doubtless he will be awake by now," she smiled, and he couldn't help but return it. "You always know what to do," he praised her and her smile widened. "We can talk whenever you're ready," she promised him, stepping out of his arms and grasping his hand, lacing her fingers firmly with his. "Thank you," he murmured quietly and she squeezed his hand tightly as they made their way across the tiltyard. "Is Theon still in a mood?" she asked him. He knew she was trying to change the subject and he was grateful for it. "He claims you cheated," he said and she snorted.

"I did no such thing," she said and Robb smiled slightly, swinging their entwined hands a little as they walked through the alleyway into the main courtyard. "What did you do?" he asked her knowingly. "I took advantage of his weakness," she said innocently and he rolled his eyes, looking down at her. Her eyes met his before she let them dip towards her chest, a slight smirk playing about her lips. "I'm not sure how I feel about my wife parading her assets to win at archery," he said as they reached the steps, unable to keep the trace of humour from his tone. "It's not my fault Theon has a vivid imagination," she said and he snorted. "You're a bad woman," he told her with a light chuckle as they entered the hall. "I thought that was how you liked me?" she said slyly and he barked out another laugh as she twisted herself in front of him and bit down on her bottom lip.

"I thought we were going to the nursery," he said pointedly as she continued to back towards the stairs. "We are," she said, a slightly confused look in her eyes. "Then best you remember that wife," he growled, nipping at her waist. "Because the way you are carrying on anyone would think you were attempting to lure me to the bedchamber," he finished with a raised brow and she giggled at him. "Perhaps Theon is not the only one with a vivid imagination," she said brightly as she turned to face the front again before making her way up the stairs, her hips swaying almost hypnotically. Part of him thought that she might well lead them to their bedchamber but it was through the door of the nursery she went, sending a happy greeting to Aedan's nurse that Robb endeavoured to emulate.

"How has he been?" Amy practically cooed as she approached their son's cradle, and Robb couldn't help but smile. "He has woken not five minutes passed my lady, doubtless he will be demanding milk soon enough," his nurse reported and Amy smiled at her. "Well, I think I can manage to oblige him," she said, bending down to scoop him up into her arms. Robb loved watching her with their son, seeing the devotion and adoration shining in her eyes when she set them on him. "Perhaps he can snuggle with his papa before the grumbles come," she beamed down on him and Aedan gurgled happily in response to her. Robb approached them at that, carefully easing their baby into his arms. The weight of him always felt so wonderful, increasing ever so slightly almost every day. The Maester was happy indeed with him, having declared him to be thriving not two days ago.

Aedan's eyes were bright as they gazed up at him, his mouth breaking out into a gummy smile that Robb still wondered at seeing. It seemed that every day he did something new, something else for him and Amy to coo and fuss over. He loved being a father. Never before had he imagined the utter joy that it would bring him. It was something he had wanted, but he hadn't really known why. Now though, as he stood gazing down at his baby boy, now he understood perfectly why he had wanted it. Why Amy had wanted it so badly. He looked up to her, seeing her already gazing at him with a concerned expression on her face. It was only then he realised that tears had slid down his cheeks. "It will be alright," she whispered to him, stepping closer and brushing the tears gently away. "I promise," she cupped his cheek and met his eyes; "it will all be alright in the end."

* * *

"Margaery Tyrell will arrive within the week," Tywin addressed Steffon, who was leaning over the map and poking a few of the pieces around. His grandson hummed his agreement in a rather distracted manner, his eyes roving around the map. "I have also heard some rather interesting rumours from the east," Tywin continued, and this time Steffon raised his eyes to his, his attention caught now. "What rumours?" Steffon asked him, a slight frown on his face. "Talk of dragons," Tywin told him, "and of the last Targaryen, marching through the slave cities – conquering them one by one."

"Are they true?" Steffon asked him and Tywin sighed. "Probably," he said, "about the slave cities at least. Dragons though…that is another matter entirely." Steffon nodded at that, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Can she threaten me?" he finally asked and Tywin smiled slightly. "She has not the men," he answered his grandson, and again he nodded. "But…dragons?" Steffon asked.

"Have you seen the skulls of the last dragons?" he asked in return and Steffon nodded. "Then you will know that they were barely the size of a dog, those Stark direwolves could polish them off with ease. Dragons are no threat to us," Tywin assured him and again he nodded. "But this Targaryen girl, she could threaten me, could she not?" he asked and Tywin considered him for a moment before answering. "You would be best concerning yourself with Renly, and with the threat beyond the Wall," Tywin advised him, "do not trouble yourself with this girl, if she were to attempt to cross the Narrow Sea then she would be beaten back by Stannis' ships before she could dock."

"As you say grandfather," Steffon seemed placated and Tywin moved to pour them both some wine. "I have drafted the demand to Renly to relinquish his hold on Storm's End," he said lightly as he poured the rich red. "Would you care to see it?" he enquired as he turned to offer Steffon one of the glasses. "I suppose I ought to," his grandson said rather stiffly. Tywin didn't comment on it, instead moving to his desk and slipping a piece of parchment from one of the drawers. He handed it to Steffon without a word, watching his grandson take in every line as he sipped on his wine.

"Perfect," Steffon said with a slight grimace when he came to the end. "You can send it as soon as Margaery Tyrell arrives," he continued and Tywin inclined his head, taking back the parchment that Steffon was offering back to him. "As you wish your Grace," he allowed a slight smile. "Was there anything else we need to discuss grandfather?" Steffon asked, "I did promise Sansa that I would try and be on time for luncheon with her."

"How is the queen?" Tywin asked, taking a sip of his own wine. "She is well, and the Maester assures us that the babe is strong indeed," Steffon replied, setting down his empty glass. "Very good," Tywin nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Was that all?" Steffon asked again and Tywin hesitated a moment before replying. "I did have one other matter to put to you, your Grace," he said and Steffon looked towards him expectantly. "Go on," he invited.

"I had thought to make a new appointment to the small council, with Renly's position…vacant," Tywin said carefully and Steffon considered him for a long moment. "Did you have someone in mind?" Steffon asked after a painful silence. "I did as it happens," Tywin answered him, draining his glass. "I had thought to offer the position to Robb Stark."

"Stark?" Steffon repeated sharply and Tywin raised his brows. "He is kin," he said simply, "not just through the queen but through Amella." Steffon scowled slightly, moving to pour some more wine into his glass. "His tactical mind could be of great value to us during such testing times," Tywin continued, "is there any particular reason why you would not want to appoint him?"

"He and I have differing personal views," Steffon said vaguely and Tywin could guess what that meant. "You mean he disapproves of your fondness for whores when you are wed to his sister?" he returned and his grandson flushed slightly, taking a long drink of wine. "Something like that," Steffon muttered under his breath and Tywin sighed heavily. "I am certain you can set aside your differences for the good of the kingdoms," he said simply.

"Do you really think he'll accept the offer?" Steffon asked after a moment and it was Tywin's turn to grimace. "Left to his own devices I have no doubt that he would refuse us," he answered, "but I believe Amella can be rather persuasive when the need arises, and I am sure she will understand that I would not ask for him unless I had true need. We shall just have to offer, and hope that she does indeed persuade him to accept the position."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you folks enjoyed that! I'll get my writing hat on and do my best to get another one ready and out for you by the weekend!

:)


	47. Persuasion

**A/N: **Sorry guys! This was supposed to be up yesterday but by the time I got back from my friends it was time for the big rugby match. After that I was in no fit state to post an update - but my team won so YAY! Anyway, here I am, and here is the chapter - hope you enjoy!

**unnamed visitor: **Thanks very much, sorry for the wait but as you said, I'm back now! I know, poor Jon. I think while Jon understands that he has still not fully accepted the truth, but his talk with Amy and then with Robb will no doubt of helped. Margaery certainly will have an agenda, and I have many plans involving her that I couldn't possibly spoil on here haha. Yes, Robb and Steffon are indeed their fathers sons, but if Robb were to come to the Capitol then you can bet Tywin wouldn't stand for any animosity between them. Robb has a big decision to make that's for sure. Some questions regarding that and Jon's paternity and the succession issue should all or partly be answered in this new chapter - hope you enjoy it!

**Boramir: **Thank you! I haven't quite decided on Renly, but you can bet that if/when Stannis gets his hands on Storm's End that probably the entire household will be changed! Tywin will indeed be told in person about Jon, I think it's the best way. As for reactions about Jaime and Lana's little bundle of joy, they will start coming in in the chapter after this one. Hope you can wait that long!

Right-ho folks, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Persuasion**

* * *

"What is it?" Amy asked curiously as Robb read through a letter at breakfast with a frown on his face that looked half irritated and half confused. "From your grandfather," he said rather stiffly and it was Amy's turn to frown. "What is he writing to you for?" she asked, seeing her mother and father turn in their direction from the corner of her eye. "He wants me to go to the Capitol and take a seat on the small council," Robb told her and she snatched the letter from his hand at once to read it with her own eyes. "The small council?" she heard Robb's father repeat questioningly as she read through her grandfather's words. "I never had my father pinned as such an optimist," Amy's father said and she heard her mother hush him.

"Well you can't say no," Amy said as she reached the end of the letter, her eyes wide as they turned to Robb. "That is exactly what I intend to do," Robb replied and she stared at him. "He wouldn't ask you if he didn't have need of you, please Robb, you cannot just dismiss this without proper thought," she said, looking at him insistently. He shook his head, his eyes conflicted as he considered her. "Do you really think I am leaving you and Aedan here to go to the Capitol for the Gods know how long?" he asked her and she frowned. "Why would you leave me and Aedan here? Did you not read the letter? They are refurnishing spacious apartments for us, for _all _of us," she stressed.

"I am not travelling that distance with you, let alone Aedan, when there is a threat of war upon us," Robb said heatedly. "And I am not being separated from you," he continued firmly, "this isn't happening Amy." Amy swallowed down her furious retort, well aware that the eyes of her parents and good-parents, as well as the rest of the family, were looking between her and Robb. "We can talk about this later," she said lightly instead. "Very well," Robb bestowed a smile on her that she knew was forced, and she was already certain that he would go out of his way to avoid her for the rest of the day. Robb hated confrontation and Amy hated arguing with him but she knew in her heart that her grandfather would not be asking for him if he did not have need. With that in mind she determined that she would do whatever it took to get Robb to agree to take the position.

He caught her eye and she smiled sweetly at him, seeing a faint suspicion still in his eyes but his features far more relaxed. Best she lull him into a false sense of security, that way he would likely be easier to find later on. She watched him finish his breakfast from the corner of her eye, keeping her stance calm and relaxed as she ate a little more of his own. "I have to see the steward," he said when he placed his cutlery down and she smiled again for him. "I hope all goes well," she said, as a good wife ought to. "Thank you," he said, the trace of suspicion she had seen in his eyes creeping into his voice now. "I'll see you later," she continued sweetly, and he really did look uneasy as he leant in to peck her lips lightly. "Later," he agreed with a small smile of his own when he pulled away and rose up from the table.

Amy watched him leave, seeing Theon get up and fall into step with him as they made their way out of the hall. She kept the smile on her face until he passed from her sight, her expression dropping into a scowl as soon as he had gone. "I hope you're not going to be too hard on him later," her mother spoke up gently from her other side and Amy sighed, turning to look at her. "I will do what I have to," Amy said, seeing Lord Stark turn to look at her, his brows raised. "Do you really think it absolutely necessary for him to take the position?" her good-father asked her, his eyes boring into hers. "I don't think my grandfather would ask if he did not have need of him, he knows that this is Robb's home, and how hard it would be for him to leave. But I do believe he needs him, and I think that Robb should at least consider it properly before refusing," Amy told him, not looking away from his gaze. "Very well," he sighed, "the decision is for the pair of you to make. We will support you no matter the outcome."

* * *

"Do you really believe I don't want to?" Ned asked and Catelyn shrugged her shoulders in frustration. "I don't understand why you are being so evasive about it. I know the truth now, and so does Jon. We have to tell the others before they find out from elsewhere, and don't you think we can at least soften the blow by giving Jon the Stark name?" she asked him with wide eyes, seeing him shaking his head before she even got to the end of her sentence. "I know we have to tell the others," he agreed, his voice pained. "But we cannot just give Jon the Stark name, there would be greater implications beyond our control if we do such a thing," he said firmly and she frowned. "What implications?" she questioned confusedly.

"Jon is Brandon's son," Ned said slowly, "and Brandon was my _older _brother." The frown smoothed from Catelyn's face at that, her eyes widening in understanding. "His claim…" she said faintly and her husband nodded his head heavily. "I do not believe for one moment that Jon would seek to take control of Winterfell," Ned said, "but if he were to be legitimized then he would be the rightful lord in the eyes of the law."

"What if he gave up his claim?" Catelyn asked him and he paused for a long moment before answering her. "And what if he didn't?" he asked quietly, to which her brows raised. "You just said -," she started but he cut her off. "But what if I'm wrong?" he almost snapped. "It isn't just you and I who would suffer Cat," he continued, "it is as much to protect Robb and his claim, and that of his son. Can you imagine the possible repercussions that could arise from Jon being named Stark?"

"Jon would never seek to usurp Robb's claim, they are brothers still, despite what has happened here," Catelyn tried to argue but Ned was shaking his head. "No matter how he appears, Jon is bitter and upset about this. In his anger it would be entirely possible to think about doing just that. Is it so hard to imagine that he could look at Robb and see that everything he has could have been his?" Ned asked her and she sighed exasperatedly.

"Jon is not that vindictive," she said pointedly. "I agree," Ned said, "but I cannot and I will not risk the future of our son. I'm sorry Cat, but the answer is no. Robb is the heir to Winterfell and I will do nothing to throw that future into doubt. I wish it could be different, but we have to protect our son and his legacy, please tell me you understand that Cat…"

"Of course I want Robb's future to be secure," she agreed heavily, "I just hope you can find the words to explain this to Jon. You know he must be hoping for a name, he has always hoped for a name and seen me as the reason he could not have one. Now I know the truth he must imagine that it is possible for him to have it. I doubt the fact that it would make him the rightful Lord of Winterfell would have even crossed his mind."

"No," Ned said quietly, and Catelyn could hear all the years of regret in that one simple word. Her husband would not change his mind, but she knew that this was a decision that he had not taken easily. To protect Robb he would break Jon's heart. She did not envy him his position, all she could do was stand at his side and support him as ever she had. Without another word she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around his waist, promising him just that as his own arms came to hold her tightly against him.

* * *

Cersei shared a look with Sansa as the court announcer called out Margaery Tyrell's name. Neither of them had been looking forward to her arrival, but there was nothing to be done about it. Cersei was getting away lightly, it was her poor good-daughter who would have to deal with the girl for the most part. She glanced up at Steffon, watching his reaction to Margaery's arrival carefully. Her son's fondness for women was not a secret, and Margaery was said to be lovely indeed. Steffon's eyes did indeed look her up and down as she walked slowly towards the Iron Throne. Cersei could admit she was a beauty, but there was a hint of a sneer playing about her mouth that was rather unappealing. Sansa was far lovelier, best Steffon remember it.

"Lady Margaery," Steffon greeted, making his way down from the throne and offering his hand to Sansa. "Your Grace," Margaery dropped down into an elegant curtsey. "My queen," she added when she rose back to her feet and Cersei narrowed her eyes. It was common courtesy to remain in the curtsey until both the King and Queen had been addressed. As far as sleights went it was a small one, but it was vastly significant in Cersei's eyes. Steffon looked rather disgruntled and she wondered if he too had noticed. "My lady," Sansa said, a slight chill in her voice as she fixed Margaery with a look. Cersei's own lip curled at that, seeing Sansa extend her hand rather pointedly towards Margaery. There was a moment's hesitation before the girl took it, placing the lightest of kisses to the back of it before letting it drop.

"My I present my mother," Steffon gestured towards her and she forced a smile to her face, holding Margaery's eyes for a moment. "Welcome to court," she said simply. "Thank you, queen mother," there was a hint of amusement in Margaery's eyes as she addressed her and Cersei fought hard not to narrow her own. "You must be weary from your journey," Steffon spoke again. "The queen's chief lady will show you to your quarters. You will be expected to begin attending on the queen on the morrow," he gestured towards where Sansa's attendants were stood. "I look forward to it," Margaery said before dropping into another curtsey. "Your Grace," her eyes lingered on Steffon when she rose back up. "My queen," she added almost carelessly before she moved towards Sansa's ladies.

"Do not allow her to serve you food nor wine," Steffon murmured against Sansa's temple under the guise of a kiss. Sansa in her turn nodded, sharing an uneasy look with Cersei. The three of them then turned slightly to see Margaery being led from the throne room. "Now that is done with, I must attend on council. I will see you both for dinner," Steffon pressed a lingering kiss to Sansa's lips and Cersei saw their hands grasped tightly for the duration. "I trust you will have a pleasant afternoon sweetheart," he made sure his voice carried when he pulled back, no doubt for the benefit of the nosy courtiers lingering nearby. "Mother," he added, inclining his head to her before he made his way to the doors, his guards following on behind him.

"Perhaps we could spend the afternoon together?" Cersei suggested and Sansa nodded her head faintly. "Yes," she finally smiled, snapping out of whatever daze she had been in. "Yes, I would like that very much, thank you," she continued, her smile widening as she looped her arm through Cersei's. They made their own way from the hall, smiling to those who parted to make way for them, keeping their faces perfectly calm and composed until they reached Cersei's chambers. As soon as the door slammed behind them Sansa let out a rather frustrated noise.

"Quite the little madam isn't she?" Cersei raised her brows as she moved to pour some wine. "I know this was my idea, but I am regretting it already. Did you see the way she looked at Steffon?" Sansa asked, taking the glass of wine Cersei offered with shaking hands. "You will stay calm and you will smile and show her kindness and favour," Cersei said firmly as her good-daughter took a long drink. "She cannot touch you," Cersei went on, "you are the queen and you are carrying the heir to the Kingdoms. Steffon adores you, she may be beautiful but she is lacking in any grace."

"I know," Sansa said, nodding her head. "But there must be some scheme, do you not think?" she continued, "The Tyrells would have not so readily sent her otherwise. She is up to something, I know it." Cersei could only agree with her there, the Tyrells had been rather too eager to accept the invitation for Margaery to come to court. Then again, her father was always saying how stupid Mace Tyrell was, perhaps allowing Margaery to come was just naivety on his part. She almost snorted at that. She had a feeling that Margaery was far more like her grandmother, and that would not bode well for anyone. "Well," Cersei smiled for Sansa, "if that is true then there is even more reason for you to befriend her, do you not think?"

* * *

"I'm here," Robb raised his hands in a gesture of surrender as he entered his and Amy's chambers. "Don't be angry with me, I was helping Rickon with his house sigils and I clear forgot the time," he explained himself as he closed the door. "How is he getting on with them?" Amy asked him as he turned back to face her. "Improving slowly," he answered her, his body still tensed in expectation of her promise from this morning. "Good," she smiled, wandering over to the side table to pour some wine. "Would you like some?" she asked him and he nodded. "Please," he voiced, cautiously walking over to settle himself down on the sofa. "I'm sorry I was irritable this morning," she said as she moved to hand him his glass. "But, do you not think we should discuss all possibilities instead of dismissing the idea of us going to the Capitol without true thought?" she raised a brow as she settled next to him and he sighed.

"Very well," he took a sip of his wine before looking at her expectantly. "Let's discuss it," he invited and she nodded, taking a drink from her own wine. "It would not be forever," she began quietly, "just until everything is settled properly. It would likely mean we would be there when Sansa has her baby, considering I missed the wedding it would be nice to support her through that. Aedan could meet more of his family, and we could experience a different life for a time while we are still young enough to enjoy it. It could be good for us Robb, an adventure and…and truly, I don't think my grandfather would have even considered asking you if he wasn't sure he needed you."

"He was always keen for me to be present when tactics were being discussed," Robb grudgingly agreed with her and she nodded her agreement almost vigorously. "If I were to consider this then there would have to be an agreed time limit. We are not staying there indefinitely Amy, this is our home and this is where I want Aedan to grow up," he told her warningly and again she was nodding. "Of course," she said soothingly, reaching out to take his hand. "Robb I want nothing more than to raise our son, to raise all our children here. I only want to go because I want to help my grandfather, he is my kin Robb and…he would not want to drag us from our home unless he felt he had no other choice. He _needs _you Robb, I'm sure of it. Please…I would never ask anything else of you…"

"Don't be silly," he squeezed her hand, "you must ask whatever you would of me should you need it. I would never deny you lightly Amy, not without true thought and I'm sorry I dismissed you this morning." She smiled at that, shifting herself closer to him. "We ought not to have been discussing it at breakfast, it was as much my fault as yours," she said, stroking her thumb lightly against the back of his hand. "I will consent to a year," Robb finally said after looking into her pleading eyes for a long moment. "But no more than that, do not ask me any more than that Amy," he was almost warning by the end but she didn't seem to care, flinging herself into his arms. "Thank you," she said meaningfully, her arms tight around his neck. "Thank you Robb, thank you."

* * *

"To a new adventure in the south," Jaime raised his wine glass into the heavy silence that had hung too long after Robb had made the announcement that he would be accepting the position on the small council. Amy smiled gratefully at him, raising her own glass, with Lanette doing the same at his side. They were in a small parlour off the main hall, Robb had clearly waited until the family were alone to tell them all the news. "A new adventure," Jaime was pleased to hear his toast echoed, noticing that it made Robb look surer of his decision. "A great adventure indeed, and a great responsibility for you," Ned spoke up and Robb nodded his agreement. "We are all kin and if I am needed, I must do what I can to help," Robb said and it was his father's turn to nod. "When will you leave?" Jaime noted that Catelyn looked rather pale as she asked the question.

"Not for a week," Robb answered her, "we have much to prepare and I want to give my acceptance time to reach the Capitol." Catelyn nodded before taking a very long drink from her wine glass. "We need to speak with the others before you leave, about Jon," Ned said rather awkwardly and Jaime visibly saw Robb stiffen, Amy laying a hand on his knee at once. "Indeed," Robb finally said quietly and another heavy silence fell about the room. "I do not envy you, having to travel with such a young baby," Lanette broke the silence and another grateful smile came upon Amy's face. "Especially a baby as testing as Aedan," their daughter said with a roll of her eyes and Robb mustered a smile. "Perhaps you will find time to visit the Rock during your time at the Capitol," Lanette continued.

"Oh I do hope so, though…I expect Robb will be very busy," Amy smiled, glancing towards her husband. "If I am too busy there is nothing stopping you and Aedan going for a week or two," Robb smiled in return and Amy leaned in to rest her head against his shoulder for a moment. "Perhaps," Amy said, though Jaime imagined Amy would be rather reluctant to go anywhere without her husband. "Well, perhaps there will be cause for both of you to visit," Jaime said with a smile, his eyes sliding to Lanette's. His wife averted her own eyes though and he repressed a sigh, instead taking a sip of wine and trying to ignore the awkward atmosphere.

Lanette was still incredibly reluctant to tell anyone about her pregnancy, even though her condition had already begun to show. Anyone with a keen eye would likely have noticed if it weren't for the fact that common knowledge amongst the family was that she was unable to have more children. Jaime wished she would relent, he wanted to shout their joyous news from the battlements and have everyone in the kingdoms know how elated he was. "I think I'm going to retire," his wife spoke up and Jaime again had to repress a sigh. "Already mother?" Amy frowned slightly, concern shining in her eyes. "I was awake early," Lanette said with a smile, "I will see you all in the morning." She stood then and Jaime stood with her. "I ought to accompany you, I wouldn't want to wake you stumbling around later," he said by way of explanation, but he could tell from her expression that Lanette didn't believe him. "Goodnight," he said jovially, following his wife out of the parlour. Without them they may well be able to speak more freely about their situation with Jon. That's the excuse he voiced to Lanette anyway when she sent him a questioning look.

He didn't speak until they were safely back in their chambers, steeling himself for her reaction. "We ought to tell Amy about the baby," he said casually as he began readying himself for bed. "Why?" Lanette asked him almost sharply and this time he did sigh. "Because she has a right to know, and because she is heading to the Capitol in a week," he said, "would you rather write it in a letter to her?" Lanette said nothing and he turned to face her, seeing her pulling back the covers of the bed and ignoring his gaze. "It will be her brother or sister," he continued, "your condition is becoming obvious, it will not be long until someone works it out and she will be hurt that we didn't tell her ourselves."

"Lana?" Jaime questioned her exasperatedly as he made his own way to the bed, sliding himself in beside her. She had her back to him but he pressed himself up against her and took her into his arms. "I know you're afraid," he whispered against her hair, and her hands came up to grasp around his forearms tightly. "You have no idea," she whispered back and he pressed fierce kisses to the top of her head. "But the Maester is pleased with how you're progressing, and you have said yourself how strongly you can feel the baby moving," Jaime said reassuringly.

"It is not the pregnancy that worries me," Lanette confessed, "it is the birth, it is going through all of that again and not knowing if I will survive to hold our precious child in my arms." He closed his eyes in despair at her confession, tightening his hold on her. "You cannot think like that," he said quietly, "there is nothing to be gained by thinking like that."

"I know," she agreed with him, "but it isn't that easy Jaime, I can't control what goes through my mind. I just…I just worry that having everyone know will make it even more frightening." Again he kissed the top of her head, wishing he had the power to soothe her. Wishing he had the power of foresight so he could promise her that everything would be perfect. That she would be healthy. That their baby would be healthy. "Amy loves you," he finally murmured. "She would want to support you in this, just as I do. We have to tell her Lana, you know we do."

"I know we do," she agreed after a long silence. "We'll tell her before we all leave to travel south again," she nodded against him. "We can tell the whole family, it only seems right since they will all know soon enough anyway," Jaime could tell she was injecting false positivity into her voice but he knew better than to draw attention to it. "That sounds perfect," Jaime smiled, feeling her relax slightly against him. "I am sure they will all be thrilled for us."

* * *

**A/N: **Quite a lot going on there. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll get another up for you as soon as I can, still in the process of writing it at the moment!

:)


	48. Reactions

**A/N: **Sorry this is a little later than planned. I wasn't happy with it, still not sure if I am but it's too late now! Hope you enjoy!

**Guest: **Thanks so much!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you! Some of that is coming up in this chapter, some of the other things you mentioned you will have to wait for though I'm afraid. Some of your concerns for Jon should be cleared up in this chapter for you! There are going to be a lot of possibilities for him to consider now he is free of the wall. Hope you enjoy the new installment!

**Boramir: **Thank you! Yes there are risks with Jon, and lots of possibilities for him which will be mentioned in this chapter. Tywin is planning on using Robb more as an military adviser than a general - though if war comes he would probably be expected to fight. That aside, Robb will certainly have to win the respect of those he is on the council with first and foremost. I know, poor Lanette obviously can't help but worry given her past experience, this pregnancy will be tough for her emotionally that's for sure.

**Guest: **Thank you very much. Many, many plans in mind for Jon. I just need to decide which one to go with!

Right-ho, onwards and enjoy!

:)

* * *

**Reactions**

* * *

"Sit yourselves down, all of you," Ned directed and Catelyn swallowed hard, meeting Robb's eyes for a moment before she looked away quickly. "Are we in trouble?" Bran asked fearfully and an almost smile twitched at her lips. "Because we weren't doing any harm up in the old tower," Arya continued and Catelyn noted that even Ned had managed a half smile. "No, you're not in trouble," Ned answered them quietly. "We have something important to tell you," he continued on and Catelyn moved her hand to find his. "Are you not going south after all?" Arya asked almost excitedly, looking towards Robb who grimaced slightly. "No, we're still going," he replied and Arya scowled slightly. "It's about Jon," Catelyn spoke up when Ned showed no sign of speaking again, her eyes darting to where he was skulking in the corner. He had not even wanted to be present for this but she had insisted. She was sure that her children would feel no differently towards him and he needed to see that with his own eyes.

"You haven't changed your mind have you? You're not going to kill him for desertion?!" Bran sounded panicked and Arya looked scandalized at his words. "No!" Rickon piped up, "No, you can't!" Catelyn was hushing them at once, looking towards Ned and willing him to find the strength to speak up. "Of course not," he finally said. "What you need to understand is that Jon is still your kin, and will always be your brother in your hearts though he is not…not…" Ned tailed off, his face pained as the three of them stared at him with wide eyes and confused expressions. "I'm not your brother," Jon spoke up quietly from the corner he had been lurking in and their heads snapped round to face him. "What? Of course you are!" Arya protested and Catelyn sighed heavily.

"What do you mean?" Bran's confused tones came, his eyes darting between Jon and his parents. "I claimed Jon as my son when I ought not to have done," Ned explained, finding his voice again. "His true father was my brother, Brandon, but I…I thought it best that I claim him as mine. So that he might at least have one living parent." It wasn't the entire truth, but Ned didn't think that the other three would understand his true reason for claiming Jon as his own son, and so Catelyn didn't contradict him.

"But…" Rickon trailed off, his features confused. He looked more childlike than ever and Catelyn wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms and soothe him as if he was her baby again. "Listen to me," Robb said before she could even consider moving. "It doesn't matter who Jon's mother and father are, what matters is that he is our family and he has been raised as a brother to us. There is no need to think of him differently, you still think of Theon as a brother don't you? Even though he is not."

Rickon nodded slowly at Robb's words, keeping eye contact with his older brother for a long moment before he turned in his seat to look towards Jon. He was up on the sofa in the next moment and holding out his arms. Catelyn couldn't help but smile, her hand finding Ned's as Jon came forward slightly uncertainly and picked Rickon up over the back of the sofa. She noticed Robb poking Arya and Bran and looking at them insistently as Jon held Rickon tightly. Bran seemed to get the hint, getting up and walking around to where Jon was now lowering Rickon back to the floor. As soon as his arms were free Bran was in them and she breathed yet another sigh of relief, Ned's hand twitching around hers.

Her moment of relief was shattered in the next moment though as Arya stood up from the sofa and, instead of moving round to Jon as the others had, darted towards the door. Before she could even fully form her name her daughter had slammed out of the room. The others all looked round at the sound of the door, Jon's eyes conveying his devastation. "She'll be alright," Catelyn soothed at once, "it's a shock…she will come around I'm sure of it." Bothe Ned and Robb agreed with her and Jon looked faintly more placated. "It will be fine Jon," Bran reiterated, "Arya's just stubborn."

"That's true enough," Jon chuckled, ruffling his hair, his voice sounding ever so slightly forced to Catelyn. She tried not to dwell on it though, and pretended not to notice the uneasy expression that came across Robb's face. He was the only one who knew so far that Jon would not be getting the Stark name, and Catelyn knew that he was feeling guilt about it. Ned had already told him that he wouldn't have to be present when Jon was told, and Catelyn knew that he was immensely grateful for the consideration. Robb had enough on his mind at the moment, and he was already conflicted over going to the Capitol without worrying about Jon and everyone's various claims to Winterfell.

"Perhaps you boys ought to find your sister, I need a word with Jon," Ned said after another few moments and Robb jumped up at once. Bran and Rickon were more reluctant but Jon encouraged them to go and so they did as they were bid. "Is something wrong?" Jon asked as soon as the door closed behind them all. "Sit down," Ned said in response and Jon did as he was told, albeit slowly, his eyes dancing with suspicion. "With everything out in the open I imagine that you must have been thinking about your status…your name," Ned said awkwardly and Jon's eyes darted towards Catelyn's for a moment before he looked down at his own entwined hands. "I confess it has crossed my mind," he said quietly and Catelyn took hold of Ned's hand, squeezing hard.

"As it has mine," Ned told him, his grip on Catelyn's hand almost painful now. "I have, and always will, consider you as part of this family," Ned went on, "but I cannot ask the King for permission to revoke your status as a bastard." Catelyn saw the quickly concealed devastation in Jon's eyes, her heart aching for him. "However," Ned went on and she saw Jon looking more hopeful now, "I can ask the King permission to give you a name of your own."

"Of my own?" Jon repeated, half confused and half longing, his eyes dancing between the two of them. "I thought perhaps you could take your true father's name as yours, be known as Jon Brandon," Ned explained, "I would bestow lands on you should you wish. It is past time that Moat Cailin was rebuilt. You are young and strong Jon, you could do it if you want…if you do not are free to stay here at Winterfell. Travel the world. Whatever you please…just know that you will always have a home here, and people who care for you."

"That's a lot to think about," Jon said slowly, his eyes widening. "Of course it is," Catelyn spoke up before Ned could say anything. "And we don't expect you to decide right away. Take all the time you need," she urged him, mustering a smile when he looked in her direction. "Thank you," Jon said faintly, "may I be excused?"

"Of course," Ned said at once and Jon rose up. "I'm grateful," Jon said quickly, "I truly am…I just need to think about it. I wouldn't want to accept anything in haste and let you down." Ned nodded at that, his eyes tight. "You could never let me down Jon, you are a credit to this family," he assured him, "and if it were simple I would give you the Stark name in a moment. But you understand why I can't, don't you?"

Jon again nodded, and again Catelyn forced a smile to her face when he glanced at her. He returned it faintly before he made for the door. Catelyn didn't dare even move until she heard it close firmly behind him. "I think that went about as well as could be expected," she said, Ned's tight hold on her hand finally slackening. "Aye," Ned agreed slightly stiffly and she sighed. "It's not easy for him Ned," she continued, "it's not easy for any of us."

"I know, and I have no one to blame for that but myself," he said bitterly, refusing to look at her. "I didn't mean it like that, I didn't mean to imply -," she began but he cut her off quickly. "I know," he said again, his eyes still turned away from her. "I think we might need to have a talk with Arya," she said after a few moments of quiet. "The boys have taken it well enough, but Arya has always been more…challenging," she chose her words carefully and Ned snorted. "That is one way of describing her," he said, a trace of humour lacing his tone now. "I just want this all sorted before Robb leaves, so he can at least set aside his guilt," she continued.

"He has nothing to feel guilty about, this mess is all my own making," Ned said with finality and she reached her hand out to rub soothingly up and down his back. "You were foolish," she conceded, "but you didn't do any of it for malice or personal gain. I know you think you have somehow cheated Jon out of his claim but he is not Brandon's true son. _You _are still the rightful heir of Winterfell and one day many years from now Robb will inherit it. Jon can choose his own path, which he might relish once all of this sinks in better. Just have a little faith Ned, our family is strong – I have no doubt that we can survive this."

* * *

"How was it?" Amy asked in concern when Robb slammed the door of their chambers slightly harder than necessary. "I'm sorry," he was apologising at once as he saw she had Aedan tucked in her arms. "I didn't know he was here," he elaborated and she smiled at him, holding out her free hand to beckon him closer. "Did it not go well?" she asked and he sighed heavily. "Arya ran off, the boys seemed to take it well enough," Robb reported to her, running his hand through his hair. "And…the rest?" Amy asked him awkwardly and he sighed again. "I don't know, I left before they could tell him," he said and she smiled slightly.

"I just feel so guilty," he admitted when she offered him no more words. "Guilty?" she repeated with a frown. "Jon can't have the name Stark because my father is afraid of putting my future at risk," he elaborated and it was her turn to sigh, rising up from her seat by the window and coming towards him. "It's not just your future," she said firmly, "think of our son." Robb knew she had a point, but it didn't make him feel much better. He couldn't help but think sometimes that had the truth been known and Jon been named then he would never have had the two things in this room that made him happier than he had words for. That was not a thought that rested easily in his mind. "I can't help it," he said simply, his hand coming to stroke gently across Aedan's head.

"Jon will get through all this, and he would never want to put your future at risk. I'm sure he will understand why he cannot have the Stark name. It wouldn't be right, you know it wouldn't…he is not true born…nothing can change that," she said softly and he frowned at her. "I'm sorry Robb," she continued before he could comment, "but that matters, not to your or I or the family but to the rest of the world. You are true born, and it is your right to be the heir of Winterfell."

Robb said nothing, and Amy seemed to sense she had said enough because she wandered to the other side of the room to settle Aedan down in his cradle. He watched her. She was right of course, but he had always hated the fact that Jon didn't share his name, that he wasn't his true brother. He was still ashamed of the tactless words he had uttered when they were children. Those words still haunted him, as did the fact that he would never be able to take them back. He and Jon had never spoken about it in their adult life. Robb wasn't even sure if he ever wanted to. Dragging it all up would only serve to make him feel even more ashamed of himself. Before he could sink down even further into his darkening thoughts Amy was before him, manoeuvring herself skilfully into his lap and wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

"I'm sorry if I was tactless," she apologised to him, her lips coming to press against his temple. He wound his own arms around her waist in response and pressed her even closer to him. "I know you're right, that you didn't mean it nastily. It's true, Jon is still not true born and asking him to be acknowledged as a Stark would throw all of our futures into doubt. As much as I wish we could share the same name it is not to be…I have to agree with father, for Aedan's sake as much as my own," Robb replied and she kissed his temple again before burying her head in the crook of his neck. "He will get a name," she reminded him, "his father's name."

"Gods I hate this," Robb rushed out, his hands clenching around the silk of her dress. Amy pulled back at his outburst, her eyes wide and concerned when they met his. "I know you probably don't want to hear this," she began, keeping her eyes on his, "but perhaps us going to the Capitol is the best thing for everyone. We can all have some space away from this, from everything that has happened. Time and space can heal a great many things, just look at me and my father." She smiled slightly at the end and his own lips twitched up briefly. Perhaps she was right. Time apart had certainly done wonders in easing the strain between her and her father. Perhaps time would help settle the heavy atmosphere and the tension that had been surrounding them recently. "You never know," he finally spoke and she looked relieved, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

"Just you, me and Aedan for a while," she smiled when she pulled back and he chuckled slightly. "And the rest of the occupants of the Red Keep, and my new _friends_ on the small council," he replied, raising one of his brows. "You will have my grandfather there, and Steffon," she said and he grimaced. Amy must have noticed his expression because before he could comment she was speaking again. "And you said you always got on well enough with Stannis," she continued on, "and likely Sansa will sit in sometimes."

"And the queen mother," he said and it was her turn to grimace, her own fists clenching against his back. "I'm sorry," he apologised before she could say anything, "I ought not to have said that, it wasn't fair." His hand came up to twist around a lock of her hair and her expression relaxed somewhat. "I have made my peace with my father, I can only hope to do the same with my aunt," she said quietly and he sighed heavily. Somehow he imagined it would be a lot harder for Amy to forgive her aunt than it had been to forgive her father. He also imagined it had been the same way for her mother, and that it was probably best not to voice his scepticism. Amy was excited about going to the Capitol, seeing her grandfather again and experiencing life at court for a while. He wouldn't spoil that, whatever his own mood. "I am sure you will," he smiled, leaning in a pecking her lips.

"We ought to get Aedan back to his nurse," Amy said regretfully when she pulled back, "else we will be late for dinner, and there are precious few of them left with all of us together." He murmured his agreement, though he was unable to help but grumble when she slid herself out of his clutches. Having her arms around him always made him feel better. She smiled knowingly at him before she crossed back to the cradle and he watched her ease their son into his arms. He stood as she straightened up and she moved back towards him. "Give him here a moment, I have barely had any time with him today," he said, outstretching his own arms for Aedan. Amy shifted him into them in a moment and Robb lifted him up to settle against his chest, his lips kissing his soft head as he breathed in his perfect baby scent. "We can be a little late for dinner, if you want more time with him," Amy said softly and he nodded his agreement. "I'd like that," he smiled, "very much."

* * *

Jaime visibly saw Lanette stiffen from the corner of his eye when Amy and Robb made their appearance in the small parlour where they were dining for the evening. The younger Stark children were absent, Catelyn having explained in hushed tones that Jon had wanted to spend time with them to better explain everything. Jaime had nodded his understanding, seeing the grim look on Ned's face as he had sat stonily at the head of the table. He had barely said a word, his eyes almost glazed over as he lifted his flagon to his lips every few moments and drank deeply. "We were beginning to think you'd got lost," Catelyn said, mustering a smile for the new arrivals and setting about pouring them a drink. "We were with Aedan, we rather lost track of time," Amy said apologetically as she lowered herself into the chair Robb pulled out for her. "Rather understandable," Catelyn smiled again, "you have arrived before the food has been served at least."

"Where is everyone else?" Robb asked, his eyes darting about the half empty table. "With Jon," Catelyn said, "given what happened this afternoon he wanted to explain things better to them – especially Arya." Robb nodded his understanding at that, taking a long drink from his wine. Jaime saw Amy slip her hand round him and lay it gently on his lower back and he was pleased to see his good-son look more relaxed when he lowered his glass again. He could only imagine what the Starks were going through in the wake of the revelations about Jon. He had experienced his own turmoil with Amy, but that had been a private thing. This news of Jon would spread throughout the Kingdoms in the end, people about Winterfell were already whispering about it. Amy had elected to tell her grandfather, something Jaime thought was wise. He didn't think a letter would be the best way to inform his father that his granddaughter's position as future Lady of Winterfell was in doubt.

Amy would ease any worries his father had about future succession. He was certain of that. He was also certain that he and Lanette should share their news now while there was a lull in conversation, before the servants arrived with the first course. "Lana," he murmured quietly, laying his hand on hers. "Perhaps we ought to…" he trailed off, raising his brows and flickering his eyes towards Amy. His wife sighed heavily and he squeezed her hand as she finally nodded her head. "There is something your mother and I would like to share with you before dinner arrives," he spoke then, knowing that Lanette wanted him to be the one to speak up. "What is that?" Amy asked him brightly, a smile lighting up her features. "We have had some good news, some wonderful news," he replied, his hand tightening even further around Lanette's. "Though we thought it impossible it seems that the Gods have seen fit to bless us again," he smiled and Amy stared at him.

"Bless you?" she repeated, her eyes blinking slowly at him as a tiny frown creased her brow. Everyone's eyes were on him now and Jaime took a breath as Lanette shifted slightly in her seat. "With a child," it was Lanette who uttered the words before Jaime could find them. "Oh, how wonderful!" Catelyn clapped her hands together, a wide smile on her face. "Congratulations," Ned inclined his flagon to them, a small but genuine smile on his own lips. "Yes, congratulations," Robb repeated his father's sentiments but Jaime barely registered them as Amy stood up abruptly from the table as they left his mouth. "Excuse me," she said faintly before she practically bolted for the door. "Amy?!" Robb was only half risen from his own seat when she slammed out of the room. Deathly silence followed and Jaime could barely bring himself to look at Lanette.

When he finally did he saw the dismay on her face. "It's a shock…likely she just needs a moment," Catelyn said kindly and Ned murmured his agreement, though they both looked troubled. "I'm sorry, I -," Robb seemed at a loss for words as he looked between them and the door. "I'll go and find her," he finally continued, making to stand up from the table again. "No, I'll go," Jaime said firmly, standing up and pressing a kiss to Lanette's temple before he made his way to the door. Never in his life had he ever been angry with Amy, but he was close to it now. He had never expected her to react in such a way, he had expected her to be thrilled and full of supportive words for her mother. Jaime would have her apologise if he had to drag her back into the parlour himself.

His determination faltered though as he pounded down the hallway, hearing the sound of sobbing growing ever closer. He found her leaning against a wall in a secluded part of the tower, her hands on her mouth trying to stifle her tears. "Amy?" his voice was barely a whisper but she turned to him, another wave of tears seemingly taking her over when her eyes found his. All thoughts of being angry with her flew from his mind then, and in the next instant he had her in his arms, rubbing soothingly up and down her back as she sobbed against him. Eventually she seemed to calm and he pushed her away from him slightly so he could meet her eyes, determined to get to the bottom of her reaction. "Your mother's upset," he said gently, "why would you just run off like that Amy?"

"I know I ought to be glad for her," she whispered, averting her eyes, "for both of you but – I…I just can't help but think of what happened to her before. I always wanted a brother or a sister when I was younger, but when I was old enough to understand and you told me what happened, why mother couldn't have any more children -," she choked slightly at that but Jaime could sense that she wasn't finished. "I nearly killed her," she looked up to meet Jaime's eyes and her own were wide and scared. "What if this baby succeeds?" she asked him desperately, "I can't lose her father, I just can't…I can't lose my mother."

"Hush now, come here, come on," he soothed her, pulling her back into a tight embrace as the tears were clearly threatening to come for her again. "I never wanted to upset her," Amy said, her voice muffled in his chest, "I could just see it all in my mind…losing her…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Again he hushed her, his hand stroking through her hair. "Do you truly believe that I am not afraid? That your mother is not afraid?" he asked her gently, pushing her back slightly again. "We are terrified," he answered his own question. "But this is a blessing from the Gods, after so many years. Your mother was always desperate to have more children. As much as she adores you Amy, she couldn't help but long for more. We gave up hope a long time ago…but this…this is a blessing. Your mother is wonderful, do you not think another child deserves to know what it is like to be loved by her?"

Amy nodded her head at that and he smiled, brushing her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "She needs you," Jaime told her quietly but firmly, "and so do I." Amy's lips twitched up at that before she took a deep shuddering breath. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm and she nodded her agreement, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow, her grip almost too tight. He kept their pace slow as they walked back to the parlour, giving Amy the time she needed to regain her composure. When they reached the door he looked down on her and saw the look of determination flash across her features before she pushed it open. He followed after her, seeing Lanette now sat on one of the sofas, clearly being comforted by Catelyn. Robb and Ned were sat looking worried in another corner, relief gracing Robb's own features when he saw Amy approach her mother.

Lanette stood at once, and Jaime could see the nervousness and the upset in her eyes. "Amy -," Lanette started, but she got no more words out as Amy wrapped her arms around her and embraced her tightly. When they pulled apart Jaime could see that relief was now the predominant look on his wife's face. "I am so, so sorry," Amy said clearly, her hand finding Lanette's. "It was selfish and rude of me to just leave like that," she went on, "it was a shock, and I confess that I am going to worry so much about you but…" she stopped to take a deep breath, "but you are the most wonderful mother in this world, and it would be cruel if another child could not know your love. My little brother or sister is going to be so blessed to have you, and I promise you mother, I will be there for you whenever you have need of me. I swear it."

"Thank you sweetheart," Lanette managed to get out, her voice rather constricted with emotion as she pulled Amy back into her arms for a long moment. Jaime breathed a long sigh of relief before he slowly crossed to them, laying a hand on the small of Lanette's back when she pulled away from their daughter again. "Well, now that Amy has recovered from the shock, perhaps we ought to raise a toast," Catelyn spoke up and Jaime thanked her gratefully. "That would be lovely," Lanette added, a real smile lighting up her features now that Jaime delighted to see. The others moved about, all claiming to have something to do; like call for more glasses or debate which fine wine to break out. Jaime knew it was to give him and Lanette a moment to themselves and he was grateful for it. "She was worried about losing you," Jaime murmured against her temple before he placed a kiss to it.

"I wish we could promise her she won't," Lanette said quietly in return and he nodded his head before cupping his hand around her cheek so she met his eyes. "We can promise her no such thing," he agreed, "but I will pray every day for you and our children, and I am almost certain that the Gods would not bless us with this child if they meant to take you away. You are far too good to be taken so cruelly from this world." Lanette pressed her lips together firmly at that and he could see her eyes swimming with tears, his lips coming to her forehead. "I love you Jaime," she finally said and he kissed at her again. "And I love you," he returned, "as I always will."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed! I will have another for you as soon as I can, but I haven't written a word yet. I have a plan though (I think!)

Thanks for your patience!

:)


	49. Choice

**A/N: Why not Jon Dayne?** So quite a few of you wondered in your reviews why I didn't give Jon his mother's name, so I thought I'd give my reasons for it. For one, Ned said when he told Jaime the truth that the Daynes didn't want Jon. I can't see him even considering the name for Jon given that fact. The second reason is, that I don't think Ned can just give Jon the name Dayne. It isn't his name to give, I would imagine that he would have to have some sort of agreement or permission from the Daynes to do that. And thirdly, I think Ned would just have thought it more appropriate to honour his brother with Jon's name. Hope that clears it up and that you understand my reasoning!

**Guest: **Thank you!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you very much, glad you enjoyed it. Arya only ran out because of how close she is to Jon, like Amy later in the chapter, she was completely overwhelmed by it all. With regard to Jon not being named Dayne - see above for my reasons behind that. I'm glad you thought Amy's reaction was realistic, the poor thing was just terrified for her mother. Yes, that was the first father/daughter scene for a while, and I think it showed just how far they've come and that Amy has really and truly forgiven him. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Anon: **See the above A/N for the reasons behind Jon's name. Hope you understand the reasoning!

**Guest: **You're welcome! He is indeed, I think he's relieved to know the truth, not to mention probably still in a slight state of shock.

**Boramir: **Thanks very much, glad you liked the character reactions. I totally get your point about Moat Cailin, but as you said yourself - Ned isn't thinking long term! That being said, Jon still needs to decide on his own future, and he may not even want it.

**Guest: **Thank you very much. Sorry if you think I'm being too hard on Jon, I think the way he has reacted to what has happened has been rather positive so far - hopefully this chapter will cheer you up!

Right-ho folks, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Choice**

* * *

"Do you need a hand?" Robb stiffened as Jon's voice reached him. "I'm almost finished," he replied, tightening the final strap across the trunks atop the wagon that would keep them in place. "You're leaving tomorrow," Jon stated as he moved to hop back down onto the ground. "Aye," he nodded his agreement, still not quite able to meet Jon's eyes. "I feel like I've barely seen you," Jon said and Robb swallowed hard. He was unwilling to admit that he had been avoiding him, but he supposed deep down that it was true. "There has been much to organise," Robb said simply, forcing a smile.

"Nothing to do with you feeling guilty then?" Jon asked him in a slightly amused tone and Robb stiffened again. "I spoke to Amy," Jon went on when he offered no answer. "She seems to think that you are worried I'd blame you for not being bestowed with the Stark name," he continued and Robb finally plucked up the courage to meet his eyes. "I wouldn't blame you," Robb said and Jon sighed heavily. "No more than I would blame you," he said, shaking his head. "I understand that Lord Stark has to protect his own line, and that you want to protect your son's future. I don't _blame _you Robb, if I was as blessed as you then I would do exactly the same thing."

"What are you going to do?" Robb asked him simply and Jon smiled slightly. "I'm going to take the name," he replied, "but not the lands. Not yet at least, perhaps not ever. I spoke to your mother for a while…I think…I think I'd like to come with you to the Capitol if you would have me." Robb raised his brows at that, a wide smile tugging at his lips before he could stop it. "Of course," he said simply and Jon's own smile widened. "I'd like to tell Sansa myself, spend some time in the south and perhaps visit Dorne," Jon went on, nodding slightly. "Starfall?" Robb asked him slightly awkwardly and Jon shrugged. "Perhaps, perhaps not…Amy said her uncle spent time there, that they are accepting of, well, of people like me," Jon said and Robb nodded slightly.

"You'll have a name by then Jon," he reminded him and it was Jon's turn to nod. "That doesn't change the last twenty-one years Robb," Jon said and he wasn't sure that he had any words to respond to that. "And after Dorne, what then?" Robb asked and he shrugged again. "I don't know Robb, I'm free," Jon smiled, "for the first time in my life I am truly free. I haven't known what to think since I found out the truth but at least I know now, that is the main thing. I know who my mother was and now I can finally stop imagining who and where and what she was. I _know _that now. It doesn't make it easier to know that she's gone, or that my true father is gone but…at least I know, that's all I've ever truly wanted."

"I'm only sorry you had to wait so long to find out, that we all did," Robb said and Jon nodded his agreement, his hand reaching out to grasp around his shoulder. "I can live with all of this, just so long as I know I still have my family," Jon said, meeting his eyes and holding them. "You will always have your family," Robb promised him and he smiled. "Then can we be as we were, no more avoiding me?" Jon raised his brows and Robb nodded his agreement, a smile lighting up his own features. "I'm sorry, I wasn't doing it intentionally. I just thought you might need some time," Robb explained himself.

"Well, now you know there is no need," Jon said, "I suppose I'd best get packing, is there any room on that wagon for one more trunk?" Robb chuckled at that, seeing Jon's brows raised. "Most of that is Amy's," he jerked his head towards the mountain of trunks, "and I can only imagine we will be returning with even more. I think there's room enough for one more though."

"Good," Jon clapped his shoulder, "then I shall go and pack, it looks as though Amy has come to inspect your handiwork anyway. I will leave you to it." Robb snorted slightly in response, clapping his own arm to Jon's shoulder before he walked away. Amy was indeed on her way over, though she paused on her way to him when her path crossed with Jon's. They spoke for a few moments before she continued on towards him and he smiled widely at her, seeing her beam back at him. "Have you two cleared the air?" she asked with a raised brow and he nodded. "Good," she said with a satisfied smile, "is that everything loaded?"

"Almost, Jon needs to add his," Robb told her and she raised her brows. "He's coming too?" she asked him with wide eyes and he nodded. "For a time, and then he is thinking of travelling to Dorne. I believe you put that idea in his head," Robb said and it was her turn to nod. "We were just talking," she said vaguely, "but good for him, it may do him good to see some more of the world – my uncle Tyrion has so many stories from his adventures."

"He will stay at the Capitol for a while, spend some time with Sansa," Robb went on and again Amy was nodding her head, a smile on her lips. "Good, it will be nice to have some more friendly company. I was beginning to dread spending so much time travelling with only Theon for company," Amy said with a slight grimace and he snorted. "And do I not count as company?" he asked her teasingly, coming to lay his hands on her waist. "You know what I meant," she said exasperatedly and he leaned in to press his lips to hers for a long moment. "You will have to endure Theon though," he said when he pulled away, "he is going to be one of the main household guards while we're there. Likely you'll see more of him than you will me."

"Joy," Amy said wryly and he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead and the tip of her nose. "At least you will have your mother and father for company for part of the way," he smiled and her expression brightened at that. "That's very true," she agreed with him, her eyes sparkling. "How is your mother?" Robb asked her.

"She's well. She visited the Maester again this morning and he assured her everything is progressing well. I cannot imagine how she feels, how much excitement and how much worry there must be in her at the same time. With Aedan I just felt joy…the idea that something could happen to me never even crossed my mind, despite what happened to my mother. I just assumed everything would be alright, but my mother cannot make that assumption…" Amy tailed off then, a look of almost sadness crossing her features. "There is no point in thinking the worst," Robb urged her, "your mother is healthy and the baby is strong. Don't assume the worst Amy, likely she will need you to be positive for her through this."

* * *

Lanette felt calmer than she had in weeks as the slowly folded up her clothes, balancing them in a pile on the bed to be packed into her trunks later. They were all leaving in the morning, travelling together at first before the road would take them all on their separate ways. The last few days here with the Starks had gone so quickly and Lanette was not looking forward to witnessing the goodbyes in the morning. She thought of Aedan and how tiny he still was, about how when Robb and Amy returned he would be walking on his own two feet with words more than likely starting to come from his lips. Catelyn had always spoken of her joy that she would at least see some of her grandchildren growing up around her, now she was having to wave goodbye to her first precious grandson. It would not be easy for her, but Lanette was sure her composure would be as perfect as ever.

Things seemed to be calming around Winterfell now that the truth about Jon had had time to sink in. Lanette had been pleased to see him out in the tiltyard with the younger Stark children when she had returned from the Maester. Her trip there had gone as well as she could have hoped, he was pleased with her health and the health of the baby. It made her slightly nervous that she would not be seeing another Maester until they arrived back at the Rock but there was nothing else to be done about it. By the time they arrived home she imagined that her pregnancy would be more than obvious. She lay her hand against her stomach. It was already visible, no one with a keen eye would be able to deny that she was with child. As she thought that the baby moved, not quite the insistent little jabs that Jaime would be able to feel yet, but she imagined that it wouldn't be long.

He had been wonderful. Since she had confessed her belief that she may be pregnant again he had been nothing but an unwavering tower of strength. She knew deep down that he held his own fear inside him but he never let it show. Not to her and not to Amy. Amy's own fears had bubbled up all too easily, but Lanette was again grateful and proud of Jaime for how he had handled their daughter. Amy was yet another ray of positivity in her life, always speaking in certainties and never in ifs and buts. To hear her speak in such a way lifted Lanette's own spirits, and had her pushing down the fear and doubt deep inside her. No doubt she would miss her reassurances when the time came for them to part, but Amy had already promised that she would return to the Rock when her time came. Lanette didn't know if she would be able to stomach having her daughter in the birthing chamber with her, but at least she would be there, and at least she would be a comfort and a distraction for Jaime when the time came.

A small smile came to her face as the baby moved again, her hands returning to folding up the last of her clothing. As she set aside another shift the door opened behind her and her smile widened slightly, knowing that Jaime had returned. It was confirmed in the next moment as he snaked his arms around her waist, his palms coming to lay flat against her stomach and his lips coming to press against her cheek. "How was your trip to the Maester?" he murmured against her skin and she turned her head to the side so she could press her lips to his for a moment. "Perfectly fine," she reported to him and he smiled widely. "As I said it would be," he commented before he slipped away from her and across to his own belongings.

"Did you have fun torturing the men in the tiltyard?" she asked him in an amused tone and he snorted as he flipped open his trunk. "Rather good competition around here, some of these Northmen are rather unpredictable. Jon is coming on well, with a bit more concentration he could be formidable indeed," Jaime told her and she smiled slightly as she watched him begin to messily fold his own clothing and toss it in his trunk. "I hear he is to come south with us," she said and Jaime nodded his head. "I hear the same," he replied, "to the Capitol first and then on to Dorne." Lanette nodded her own agreement at that, a small smile on her lips. "I think it might be good for him, it was for Tyrion," she said.

"I can only agree," Jaime smiled, "I don't suppose we have had word?" Lanette shook her head, her hand coming to her stomach again. Geanna would likely be giving birth any day now, she could only hope and pray that everything would be alright. Tyrion, she knew, would be in a state of constant worry, the fate of his mother more than likely praying on his mind. "I'm sure it will not be long until the happy news arrives," Jaime spoke again and she forced another smile to her face. "No, I'm sure you're right," she agreed, determining to believe her husband and not think the worst. "I've been thinking…" Jaime began.

"That sounds dangerous," Lanette commented and he threw her a disgruntled look. "Forgive me husband," she said teasingly, "of what have you been thinking? I am all ears." Jaime narrowed his eyes and threw a few more shirts into his trunk before he answered her. "I was thinking that I might offer to take Bran as my squire," he said, "the boy is still desperate to become a knight and it could be good for him to be fostered elsewhere for a while. Of course, I imagine the Starks may still say no, but there is no harm in asking, is there?" Lanette shook her head in agreement. "No," she voiced, "there is no harm in asking, you never know – they might surprise you."

* * *

"No," Catelyn said firmly as soon as Jaime closed the door behind him. "Cat," Ned sighed exasperatedly and she glared at him. "I have already left my daughter down in the Capitol and I am about to lose my son and his family to the place. You really expect me to pack Bran off to the Rock?!" she demanded of him and he sighed heavily, sinking down into a chair. "I expect you to at least think about it," he said calmly, "for Bran's sake if nothing else. This could be a wonderful opportunity for him, do you not think he should at least have a say? He is old enough to make this decision for himself."

"You know well enough that he would go," Catelyn almost snarled at him and he nodded slightly. "Perhaps," he agreed, "but can we deny him it? Jaime is offering him something that other lords would kill for, their son as squire to the greatest swordsman in the kingdoms. Bran is a second son, he will not claim lands nor inherit titles, he needs to make his own path in the world and if it is his ambition to be a tourney knight then can we really stand in his way?"

"I hate it when you do that," she said shakily and he smiled slightly. "But you love your children, and you want the best for them. We both do," he said gently and she nodded her head in defeat. "I will call for Bran," he said, rising up from his chair and going to the door. She heard him speaking with one of the guards before the door closed again and she looked towards him. "It doesn't seem so long ago that they were all here under this roof, and now…" she tailed off, taking in a deep shuddering breath, Ned's arms closing around her in the next moment. "Don't Cat," he soothed, "he'll be here in a moment and you know he hates to see you upset." She nodded determinedly against his chest and his lips came to the top of her head for a moment, his arms only releasing their hold on her when a knock came on the door.

She took a deep breath as Ned called for their son to come in. Bran entered in the next moment, looking half apprehensive and half curious. "You wanted to see me?" he said and Catelyn nodded, Ned voicing his agreement. "Sit down a moment, there is something important we need to discuss," Ned gestured to a chair and Bran moved to take it. "Has something bad happened?" Bran asked fearfully and Ned shook his head. "No," he confirmed, "but Ser Jaime has come to see us. He had an offer to put to us…to you, more specifically. He wondered if perhaps you would like to go to the Rock and squire for him."

Bran's eyes lit up at once, a beaming smile spreading across his face that had Catelyn's heart swelling for him and sinking for herself at the same time. His smile faltered when his eyes found hers and she instantly forced her own lips to turn upwards. "Would you rather I stayed here?" Bran asked and she had to try very hard not to nod her head. "I would rather you do whatever it is that makes you happy. I would miss you of course, but if you wish to go and squire for Ser Jaime then I will not speak against it," she told him instead and he nodded slowly, his eyes now sliding to Ned. "What do you think father?" Bran asked him, his eyes wide.

"I think it a very generous offer, and it could be good for you to go," Ned told him, "but I would not force you if you did not want to." Bran bit on his lip then, his eyes conflicted as he looked between his mother and father. Catelyn could see the decision before he opened his mouth to make it and she readied her smile. "I want to go," Bran said, and she forced her lips to upturn, seeing a conflicted smile on Ned's own face. "Very well," he said, "then best you get packing, they will all be leaving early tomorrow morning." Bran agreed readily, jumping up to his feet and making for the door before he seemed to check himself. He hesitated a moment before he came back towards Catelyn. She stood at his approach and folded him into her arms. Gods he was getting tall now, his head tucking just under her chin. Likely when he returned he would have overtaken her as Robb had so long ago.

"I'll miss you," he said in a tiny voice and she had to take a steadying breath before she answered him. "And I will miss you, but your father is right. This could be a wonderful opportunity for you, you can learn so much from Ser Jaime and from the south," she told him and he pulled back from her and smiled brightly again at her words. "Go on, off you go," she urged, "get packing." This time he left without hesitation and as soon as the door closed behind him she was in Ned's arms again. "Are you alright?" he murmured against the top of her head and she managed to nod. "I will be," she elaborated, "I just never imagined sending the boys away…I knew Sansa would have to go, Arya too one day but, not the boys. But I know you're right, this could be good for Bran, and all I have ever wanted is for our children to be happy."

* * *

The courtyard was more full than she had ever seen it, packed full of family and well-wishers and servants who were ensuring everything was set and ready for their departure. They would leave soon, all their belongings piled high on one of the wagons that was being covered over with canvas by some of the lads from the stables. The horses were ready, many of them already mounted. Amy would ride in the carriage, with her mother and Aedan. Likely Robb and her father would join them at certain points along the journey, but for now they would be riding out together at the helm of the party. A show of unity between their houses, as if any was needed. Her father taking Bran as his squire had already shown the closeness between them in her opinion. She had been surprised by the new arrangement, but pleased. It was all Bran had ever wanted, to become a knight, and with her father's guidance she was almost certain that he would achieve his goal one day soon.

Aedan grizzled in her arms as she walked down the steps of the keep, her eyes on the lookout for Robb as she bounced their baby in her arms. "Hush now, you do not want to leave everyone with the memory of a grump," she told her son and he made an angry noise in response, one of his hands clamping around her hair and tugging on it. Amy gently extracted the lock of hair from his surprising strong grip and tossed it back over her shoulder. "Ten minutes," she said exasperatedly, "would you give me ten minutes?"

"I think he is a little young to understand you," Robb murmured from behind her and she jumped slightly. "Gods, I didn't know you were there," she said, her heart pounding a little more quickly in her chest. His hands came to rest on her waist and in the next moment he leant his head over her shoulder so he could press a kiss to her cheek. "Are you set?" he asked her and she nodded. "I just need to say my goodbyes," she replied and he kissed her again. "You are not the only one," he said and they both looked towards the waiting carriage and horses. Lord and Lady Stark were stood with Bran, her father stood slightly apart as they all said their goodbyes. Amy knew that Lady Stark had been upset whilst in private but her good-mother was doing a fine job of seeming relaxed and happy as Bran gesticulated excitedly with a wide smile on his face.

"Come on then, we cannot put it off forever," she commented to Robb and he nodded his head, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back as they fell into step. Lord Stark turned to them first, a smile twitching at his lips, but his eyes shining with apprehension. Amy knew well enough why he was nervous about them going to the Capitol, there were no fond memories for him and his family there. It wouldn't be like that for Robb though, Amy was certain of that, and so she smiled brightly at her good-father, hoping it would reassure him at least a little bit. "Best you get on your horse Bran," Lord Stark said as they came to a halt. "Have a wonderful time, my sweet boy," Lady Stark cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Do not forget to write," she reminded him sternly, "we love you and we will miss you, but we will see you soon I am sure of it."

"Are we ready?" Jon had joined them now, and Amy turned her smile on him, seeing him far more relaxed than he had been for the last week or so. "Just need to say goodbye," Robb replied quietly and Jon nodded his agreement. "Oh, can I have one last hold?" Lady Stark pulled her attention then, her arms stretching out for Aedan. Amy obliged her happily, holding out her son so he could be gathered into a tight embrace by his grandmother. "You are going to be so big when we see one another again," Lady Stark murmured as she rocked him in her arms, "and no doubt causing your mother and father no end of trouble. We will be right here when you get home, as we always will be."

As she spoke her last words she lifted her eyes and looked towards Robb. His own eyes shone in response, a slight smile twitching up at his lips. Amy could see the regret on his face and for the first time she faltered in her want for them to go to the Capitol. She pushed it away. It was only for a year, Aedan would grow up here as Robb had, it would always be Winterfell he knew as home. Lord Stark held his arms out for Aedan then and his wife passed him over, her eyes now turning to her, Robb and Jon. "You all look after one another," she said simply and the three of them nodded. Robb stepped forward then without a word, embracing his mother tightly. Amy couldn't hear the murmured words that passed between them but she could see that her husband was doing his utmost to retain his composure.

When they broke apart Jon edged hesitantly forwards. "Thank you for what you've done since…" he tailed off and Lady Stark nodded. "You helped me think clearly," Jon went on and again she nodded, before she opened her arms to him. "I am sorry for all the years Jon," she told him quietly as they embraced. "I can never make up for them, but I can promise that you will always, _always, _be welcome here," she promised him and he pulled out of her arms in the next moment. "Thank you Lady Stark," Jon said meaningfully and she smiled at him, patting his arm affectionately. Amy moved to embrace her good-mother next, closing her eyes tight so her growing emotion didn't get the better of her. "You look after those boys," her good-mother whispered in her ear and she nodded. "They mean everything to me," Amy reassured her, "and I will keep them safe above all else."

"I know you will," Lady Stark said when they broke apart, a smile on her face as she came to pat Amy's cheek gently. Lord Stark appeared to be saying his farewells to Robb and Jon when she turned her attention to him. Aedan was no longer in his arms but her moment of panic was quelled when she saw that her mother had hold of him and was waiting by the carriage for them. "I can only echo what Cat said," Lord Stark was telling Jon, "you will always have a home here, and a family." His sentiments were echoed by Arya and Rickon, who appeared to have finally finished saying goodbye to Bran. Arya seemed happier than she had done in recent days, a smile gracing her features. She had been beside herself with envy at Bran leaving to go to the Rock but she had pulled herself together and managed to congratulate her little brother.

Jon held onto the two of them tightly for a long moment before he broke away from them. He made to ruffle their hair, laughing at their protests before he inclined his head once more to Lady Stark and made his way to his horse. Robb embraced them too, and they exchanged farewells before he was crushed into his father's arms. Amy swallowed hard, again seeing the fear in her good-father's eyes over the shoulder of her husband. For a moment she wondered if he would actually let Robb go but of course he finally did, clapping him on the shoulder. "Ready?" Robb asked her, his voice slightly choked. She nodded in response and he moved towards the carriage and the waiting horses. "Goodbye Lord Stark," Amy smiled at him as she made to follow Robb.

Her good-father's hand clasped around her wrist lightly as she moved to him though and she halted, looking up to meet his eyes. "Robb is a clever man," he stated and she nodded her agreement. "But he is also an honourable and a trusting man," he went on and again she nodded. "He might not understand the deception and the double crossing that comes with life at court," he continued, his eyes not moving from hers. "You know better Amy," he said quietly, stepping a little closer to her. "You understand the game far better than Robb ever could, do not let him walk into a trap," he urged her, his grip on her wrist tightening momentarily. "I need my boy to come home," he finished and she could only nod. "He will," she promised her good-father, "we all will, I will make sure of it. I swear it to you."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed that, I'll get more up for you when I can!

:)


	50. Worries

**A/N: **New chapter folks, hope you all enjoy!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you very much, I definitely did not want to spoil the bond between Robb and Jon, a little honesty from both has them just as close as ever. Yes indeed, I think deep down Jon needs a little time to get his head around everything and travelling for a while will give him the time and space he needs to do that. While Jon is going to Dorne, there will be no POV from him as this fic will remain focused primarily on Jaime/Lana, Robb/Amy, so any word on him will come through them. It will not be long until they all reach the Capitol, this is the only chapter where they will be travelling. So next chapter will have their arrival. Thank you so much as always!

**Guest: **You are very welcome!

**Boramir: **Thank you very much. Glad you liked the idea of Bran being Jaime's squire, kind of a sweet irony given canon! I suspect Tywin's head is going to be spinning an awful lot in coming chapters with all these new revelations coming for him! And yes, there will certainly be a lot of conversation happening when they arrive at the Capitol.

**Anon: **Yes, leaving chapters are never easy to write. Glad you like the thought of Bran being Jaime's squire. Amy will certainly do her best to protect Robb, heaven help anyone who means any harm towards him. I appreciate your thoughts on the matter of Jon's name but I will be sticking with Brandon. It works for me, as Ned honouring his brother and Jon being able to build a house to honour his father's legacy - since Brandon never lived to inherit Winterfell. I know I can't please everyone, but I wouldn't be being true to myself or my story if I just changed my mind. Thank you for the thoughts though, as I said, I do appreciate them.

Right-ho folks, on with the chapter!

:)

* * *

**Worries**

* * *

Tywin raised his head at the knock on the door, calling for his visitor to come in. He hoped it wasn't anything of importance. There was a lot of work for him to be getting on with and he had requested that he not be disturbed unless it was absolutely necessary. He didn't look up from his parchment until he heard the door open and close, seeing a squire stood before him looking rather sheepish. "This better be good," he said heavily and the boy stepped a little closer to him. "Two letters arrived for you my lord," the squire reported. "Leave them there," Tywin instructed him, gesturing to the edge of his desk. The squire did as he was bid and when Tywin looked up again when he came to the end of his letter he was alone in the room again.

With a sigh he set his own written word aside and pulled the two sealed letters towards him. Both bore Lannister lion seals stamped into the wax and he opened the first of them, a slight smile tugging at his lips as he read the words. It seemed Geanna had succeeded first time around, a healthy and perfectly formed son being born to her and Tyrion. Another Tybolt Lannister, the boy would be named at the turn of the moon and there was a tentative invite for him to attend the ceremony. He sighed heavily. In all honesty he would like to attend, but it would be next to impossible. Robb and Amy would be arriving at the Capitol in a mere week and there was far too much to contend with, what with Renly and the threat from the Wall. He tapped his fingertips against his desk in an agitated manner. Relations between himself and Tyrion had improved immensely over the years, and he was quietly impressed with the way that his younger son had been managing the Rock in Jaime's absence.

Gifts and finery would have to make do for the new family until he could afford to take time away from his positon and head back to the Rock. One day he hoped he would be able to step down from his post as Hand and allow Steffon to appoint a replacement he could trust. A younger man who would have all the energy that Tywin felt he himself barely had in him any longer. It would be a while yet, he would endure the pressure for a while longer at least. At least until he was certain that his grandson's reign was secure and under no more immediate threat. The order for Renly to vacate Storm's End and hand control of the seat over to Stannis had been sent mere days ago after last minute adjustments to the wording. Somewhere inside Tywin knew that Steffon was still hoping that a reconciliation could one day occur between him and his uncle. Tywin doubted that it could ever happen, but he kept his opinion on the matter to himself, and he would continue to do so unless Steffon seemed on the brink of making a mistake.

The boy was learning swiftly, and adjusting well to being King but he still had much to learn. There was still a naivety about him and the willingness to see the good in everyone. Tywin supposed it was not a bad quality to have, and one he knew that Sansa Stark had encouraged in him, but he had lived long enough to know that good did not reside in everyone. He shook his head, pulling himself away from troubling thoughts as he set aside Tyrion's letter and turned his attention to the other. He imagined it was from Jaime, no doubt informing him of when exactly he and Lanette would expect to arrive back at the Rock. It was indeed Jaime's hand that greeted him when he unfurled the parchment, but his words were about the last thing that Tywin had expected to read. He blinked stupidly, his eyes sliding back up to the top of the letter so he could read it again.

The words remained the same, he had not imagined them. For a moment he considered it to be a jape, a hoax. It was dismissed in a second. Jaime's hand was unmistakable and he knew that his son would not jape about such a thing. A sudden and unexpected burst of nervous laughter barked from him in the next moment as he clapped his hand to his forehead. It took a lot to stun him but this had about done it. He had come to terms with Lanette being unable to have more children many years ago. Yes, it had been disappointing, but she was invaluable to him and his family, and so he had put it to one side and focused on Amy. Her own marriage had secured her future and he had been pleased to see how she had thrived in the North. Tyrion's children would be the future of the Rock long after he was dead. It had taken a while to get used to that, but eventually he had come to terms with it, all with Lanette's help of course.

Now he had this news, news that she was expecting again after so many years of being certain that it would never happen again. Gods. He could scarce believe it. Jaime wrote of their joy, but he imagined that they were feeling terror in equal measure. His son wouldn't cope if… He stopped that thought before it went too far, almost feeling the weight of Joanna's cold hand in his. A shudder took his body for a moment, the letter shaking in his hands. He laid it aside and clenched his fists hard to stop the shake, forcing himself to calm down. There was no reason to think the worst, to believe that it would happen the same way again. There was no reason why Lanette should not have a healthy birth with no complications. He let out his breath slowly and unclenched his fists, his hands steady again. Perhaps the future of the Rock would continue from Jaime's line after all. Hopefully Tyrion would not be too put out. He couldn't imagine him being resentful, it had never appeared to be in his nature. Likely he would be thrilled for Jaime and Lanette, just as everyone else would be.

* * *

"I've been thinking," Amy said breathlessly as Robb kissed his way down her body. "Tell me later," he murmured against her skin as he pressed his lips to her stomach. "It's important," she persisted as his kisses reached her lower stomach. "You have the worst timing," he groaned, pressing one more kiss to her skin before he turned his eyes up towards her. She bit her lip as she met his gaze, his eyes darkened with lust as he rested his chin between her hip bones and blinked expectantly at her. "I've been thinking about us having more children," she said, holding his eyes and seeing his brows raise. "More?" he asked, his eyes flickering to her stomach for a moment. "I'm not," she shook her head at once, "and truth be told…I don't think I want to be."

He frowned at that and she took a breath. "Aedan is so young, and such a handful. I just don't think I'd be able to cope with another, especially since we are going to the Capitol. When I fall pregnant again I want to be at Winterfell," she explained to him and his expression softened, his frown smoothing away. "I understand," he said and she felt relief. "Then…you won't…" she tailed off, raising one of her brows expectantly. "I won't," he confirmed and she smiled at him, her hand coming to rest in his curls. "I can finish you in other ways," she said softly and he grinned wickedly at her. "Oh, I know," he smirked, his lust filled eyes darkening even more. "I do want to have more children," she felt the need to explain herself better. "I know you do," his own voice was reassuring as she clenched her hand slightly more tightly in his curls. "I want to give you countless children," she elaborated and he chuckled, his lips finding her skin again.

"We can fill Winterfell with them on our return," he breathed against her skin and she shuddered in delight as his warm breath tickled at her. "I can scarce wait," she said, her breathing becoming more ragged as he kissed downwards. "I love you Robb…thank you for understanding," she managed to get out. "I love you too," he replied, his breath warm between her legs now, making her squirm. "Now would you please stop talking?" he continued in an amused tone before he finally buried his head between her thighs.

* * *

"Word from Tyrion," Jaime grinned as he held up a letter to Lanette. "A healthy boy," he told her before she could ask and she smiled. "That's wonderful. How is Geanna?" she asked him, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. "She's perfectly fine," he answered her, "I'm more concerned about you. What is it?" he asked her, his elation for his little brother quelled for the moment as he took in his wife's appearance. "I just worry how he might react to our news, especially now that he has a son," she told him, still looking troubled.

"Lana don't be ridiculous," Jaime sighed, "Tyrion will be thrilled for us, he adores you – he has done since the first moment you arrived at the Rock. He knows how hard it has been for you to live without more children, believe me, he will be just as happy as we are that there will soon be another addition to the family. Our new baby and his son will grow up together, why would he not want that?"

"You think I'm being silly?" Lanette raised her brows, biting down gently on her lower lip. "Yes, I think you're being silly," Jaime confirmed with a grin and her own lips quirked up slightly. "Stop being foolish," he continued, "the Gods know…I sometimes wonder if you don't enjoy worrying." Lanette smacked his arm at that and he chuckled, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I can't help it, you know I can't," she said as she wound her own arms about his neck. "I wish you would have a little more faith my love," he murmured in her ear, "you have been the positive force in this family for so long – don't give it up now."

Lanette sighed against him and he pulled her even more tightly into his arms, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. "We'll be home soon enough," he said, "and then you will see for yourself that there is nothing to worry about. It will be nice having a baby about the Rock again, especially since you and I are well out of practice."

"I think Aedan had reminded me," Lanette replied and he was pleased to hear the amusement in her voice. "I think that boy is Amy's just desserts for the havoc she wreaked on us as a child," he returned, and a proper laugh escaped her lips. He pulled back, thrilled to hear the delightful sound again, meeting her eyes and smiling widely at her. "No more worrying unless there is something to worry about," he stated and she nodded her head in a determined manner. "No more," she agreed with him and he leaned in to press his lips to hers in response.

* * *

Cersei narrowed her eyes, her steps quickening as she recognised her son's voice. She had just left Sansa's chambers so she knew damn well that the giggles she could hear did not belong to her good-daughter. Curse it. Steffon had done so well so far in his marriage, his eye had been caught by several pretty women at court but she had heard no whisper that anything more than that had occurred. Sansa was growing bigger with child though, and Cersei knew from her own experience how that could quell a man's desire. She knew she could not forbid her son from taking a mistress, she could only encourage him not to, and if he insisted, then she would damn well make sure that he kept his affairs discreet.

She slowed her pace as she reached the door of his study, which stood slightly ajar. Eavesdropping was not the most attractive thing to do but in this instance she felt it necessary. What she needed to know was exactly what she was potentially dealing with, knowing damn well that Steffon would play it down if she confronted him about it. "You must forgive me your Grace," the simpering tones of Margaery Tyrell reached her ears, causing her eyes to narrow again. "I fear I have taken up far too much of your time…" Cersei dared inch forward to peer through the gap in the door on hearing that, seeing nimble fingers lingering on her son's forearm. She bit her lower lip and pulled back again, straining her ears for Steffon's murmured reply.

His words were too quiet for her to catch but her nails dug into her palm as she heard Margaery's tinkling laughter floating through the door in the next moment. That was quite enough. She drew herself up to her full height and knocked sharply on the door. There was a scuffle, and the sound of a chair being scraped back, the door opening fully to reveal her son in the next moment. He looked unabashed, and thankfully his clothing still looked neatly pressed. Margaery looked equally as poised and unruffled. That at least was a weight off her mind. Just what the Tyrell girl was up to she didn't know, but she did know that she did not like it one little bit. "Mother," Steffon said, his tone slightly awkward, "I was not expecting you."

"Indeed," Cersei said simply, her eyes flickering from her son's face to the woman leant against his desk. "I ought to return to the queen lest she be missing me," Margaery said, looking unabashed as Cersei fixed her with a cold stare. "Indeed," Steffon agreed with her, shifting slightly from foot to foot. "Your Grace," Margaery dropped into a low curtsey, "queen mother," she added carelessly when she rose back up. With that she made for the door, and Cersei counted ten beats of her heart before she slammed it closed behind the scheming little madam. Steffon flinched at the sound, seemingly shrinking away from her as she turned her eyes on him.

"Tell me you didn't," she said lowly and he stared at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. Cersei narrowed her eyes at him, he was not feigning ignorance on this matter. A nobody she would let slide, she would not be impressed but she would let it go. Not this though. Not a woman like that with a name like hers. "You know what I mean," she snarled at him, "you know what she's doing, don't you? You know she is trying to drive a wedge between you and Sansa? The Gods only know what she means by it, but _you _are supposed to be cleverer than that. I raised you to be cleverer than that Steffon."

"It was just a brief conversation mother, you are being paranoid," he said dismissively, turning and walking to the side table which was adorned with a selection of wines. She let her eyes wander the room as he busied himself pouring them both a measure of wine. She saw two discarded glasses on his desk and her eyes narrowed yet again. It seemed that Margaery had been in her son's presence for a lot longer than he was making out. He turned back to her then and she forced her features to relax, holding her hand out for the wine he was extending to her. His own glass clinked against hers in the next moment and they both moved to take a drink.

"I didn't mean to patronise you," Cersei said when she lowered her glass again, "but you know that we have to tread carefully with the Tyrells." Steffon seemed to nod his agreement, taking another drink before he made any comment of his own. "We need them onside," he said, "and we will not get them onside if we are seen to shun and show disapproval to Lady Margaery. I would have her write favourable things to her family, wouldn't you?"

"I told you that Sansa and I would see to that," she reminded him with a raised brow and he sighed heavily. "It was a conversation," he said again, sounding rather impatient now. "Did you summon her here?" Cersei asked him. "Or did she come of her own accord?" Again Steffon raised his glass to his lips and she knew without him answering that Margaery had made her own way into his presence. "And why would she do that I wonder? Unless of course she had any message from the queen…" she tailed off, raising her brows again as Steffon seemed unable to look at her. "She lost her bearings, it's a lot to get used to," he said sheepishly and she snorted. "Come now Steffon," she scoffed, "tell me that you didn't believe that."

Steffon didn't answer, his gaze still avoiding hers. Gods. Sometimes her son could be so naïve. He had been doing so well since taking the throne, taking all his new responsibility in his stride and treating his wife as a queen ought to be treated. She was so proud of him, especially at his young age, but now he was endeavouring to remind her exactly how young and foolish he really could be. "Don't be turned by her Steffon," she said quietly, "it will be the biggest mistake you ever make."

"I love my wife," he told her, looking her dead in the eye. "Love does not make a man faithful, nor quell all of his temptations," she said gently and he sighed heavily. "I am doing my best," he said impatiently and she smiled slightly. "I know you are," she stepped forward and lay her hand on his arm. "You are doing so well," she continued, "do not throw it all away, especially not for her, she is a scheming little madam who has come here with some plan or another. Do not enable her to succeed in whatever it is. She is Sansa's lady, no more than that. Do you understand?"

"Of course I understand," he nodded, "I know I can be weak when it comes to women mother, but I swear, I am not stupid enough to even think of disgracing myself with her." Cersei let out her breath, finally satisfied as she nodded her head. "Good," she smiled, "because aside from anything else it would break Sansa's heart, and I don't think either of us want that."

* * *

Robb hung back with Aedan cradled against his chest as Amy said goodbye to her parents. He had already said his own goodbyes, his eyes finding Bran already sat atop his horse, a smile gracing his lips which his brother returned. His attention then went back to Amy and her parents, his hand rubbing soothingly up and down Aedan's back. Their son had already been passed between them, smothered with kisses and promises to see him soon until Aedan had finally lost patience with them. He was settled now, his eyes bright and shining as he pulled away from Robb and looked about the bustling camp inquisitively. Robb couldn't help but smile, he never could when his son was concerned, even when he woke screaming in the night. As exhausting and testing as he could be, seeing his gummy little smile never failed to make Robb's heart swell with joy. He was grinning now, his little fists waving and excited little gurgles leaving his mouth as his eyes found Amy.

Her attention moved from her parents for a moment then, a beaming smile on her lips and her eyes lighting up as they found their son. They lingered on him for a moment before she turned back to her mother. Their arms came around one another for a long minute, before Amy pulled back and rested her hands on Lanette's shoulders. Robb could only imagine that Amy was soothing her mother for the thousandth time about her pregnancy. He only hoped that his good-mother would be reassured by the words. Ser Jaime caught his eye then, inclining his head towards him. Robb inclined his own head and offered his good-father a smile. Things between them were better now, especially since Robb was no longer harbouring any illicit secrets from Amy. The weight that had been placed about them seemed to have been lifted, enough time passing that they could put it all in the past. He was glad of it, especially now that they had Aedan, and that his good-mother and father were expecting another child.

"Goodbye Robb," Lanette called over to him as she finally moved away from Amy and to her husband's side. "Goodbye my lady," he called back, encouraging Aedan to wave to his grandparents. They smiled for him, but Aedan soon lost interest in waving, his chubby little hand instead coming to clamp about the laces of Robb's doublet. Robb wandered slowly towards where Amy was stood waving then, raising his free hand up to follow suit as his good-parents made to leave with their guard. Amy didn't lower her hand until the sound of hooves against the ground faded away and the departing party disappeared from view. Robb then moved his free hand to the small of her back, feeling her leaning back into his touch.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and she nodded her golden head in a rather determined manner before she tilted her head to look up at him. "I am," she confirmed to him, "it's never easy saying goodbye to them but I will see them again soon enough." Robb voiced his agreement at that, a smile twitching at his lips as Amy turned her attention to Aedan. "Come on sweetheart," she cooed, "let papa go, we have to get moving ourselves." Aedan screeched slightly in protest as she tried to prise his hand free of Robb's doublet and he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Perhaps I ought to come with you in the carriage for a little while?" he suggested to her and she sighed heavily. "If you don't mind," she met his eyes, "it may be easier."

"It means spending time with my wife and son, of course I don't mind," he smiled at her, shifting his grip on Aedan slightly as Amy laced her fingers through his free hand. "It will not be long until we reach the Capitol," she commented, swinging their entwined hands slightly as they ambled towards the carriage. "And then the true adventure begins," he said slightly wryly and she smiled up at him. "You can be excited you know, I won't tell anyone," she said teasingly and he chuckled. "I suppose I am a little," he conceded, "but I am still nervous, I don't want to give your grandfather any cause to regret appointing me."

"My grandfather will likely never admit how impressed he is with you," she returned, opening up the door of the carriage. "But he is," she continued, gesturing for him to climb up first with Aedan, "otherwise he never would have asked for you in the first place." Robb smiled slightly at that, her words soothing his apprehension slightly as he settled down with Aedan on his lap. Amy climbed up next, closing the door firmly behind her and coming to seat herself at his side. He wrapped his arm about her at once and she snuggled closer to him, a satisfied smile coming to his face at her action. "I am sure I will get through it with you by my side," he commented as the carriage jerked into motion. "There is nowhere else I would want to be," she smiled, looking up to meet his eyes. He smiled back at her, pressing his lips to her forehead and letting them linger for a long moment and trying to ignore his underlying apprehension.

* * *

**A/N: **Capitol next chapter! I'll post it as soon as it's ready!

:)


	51. Explanations

**A/N: **Righty ho folks, here's another one for you, you lovely lot!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked Tywin's reaction and his more human side, I like to bring that out in him. Not long at all for you to wait for them to arrive...it's right there below haha!

**Anthony: **In all honesty I had not given much thought to Sansa's other ladies. I suppose she could have some from the North with her, but for obvious reasons I'm mainly focusing on the addition of Margaery.

**Guest: **Thank you very much, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I certainly intend to update as often as I can. As for AO3, I only have For His Honour on there at the moment because I post simultaneously with this site. I haven't put my other stories up because it would take forever. Perhaps I will one day, but it would take serious time out of my writing that I don't have right now I'm afraid!

**Boramir: **Thank you! Yes indeed, one of the aims of this fic was to make Tywin more human and, dare I say it, likable. Indeed, the choice for replacement hand when the time comes will be a tough one. Not many people to trust, and even if Steffon did want Robb, I can't see him accepting the position.

**Anon: **Yeah, Steffon knows, he's just a little naive and needed that talk from his mother I think. Hmm, I agree Robb as hand would be interesting, but I don't think he would ever accept such a position. Honestly, I have no idea on length. When I started this I didn't think it would even get this long and yet here I am...and more ideas keep popping into my head so who knows haha!

**Mel: **Why yes...that could be very interesting indeed...

Right-ho folks, on with the chapter!

:)

* * *

**Explanations**

* * *

Amy looked up at Robb as they approached the open doors of the throne room, seeing her husband's face set in a rather determined manner. She could see the nerves and the apprehension in his eyes but she was hopeful that no one else would be able to see it. Robb could not be perceived as weak from the start. That would do no good for any of them. She tightened her grip on his arm before glancing back to where Aedan was being carried in by his nurse. Her son looked happy enough, his fist stuffed in his mouth and his eyes bright and alert as he chewed on it. The court announcer bowed his head to them as they drew level with the guards at the side of the doors. Robb inclined his own head in response, waiting for them to be announced before continuing on inside.

"Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell, his wife, Lady Amella Stark, and their retinue!" the announcer rang out clearly and Robb and Amy stepped in unison through the doors. She inwardly prayed that Robb's steps would not falter, keeping her own steps determined as they made their way towards the Iron Throne. Steffon stood at their approach and stepped slowly down, his hand extending to Sansa who was stood at the base of the throne with Amy's grandfather and aunt. Amy avoided looking at her aunt, instead meeting Sansa's eyes and smiling widely. Sansa returned the gesture and she could feel Robb's muscles relax under her touch as they came to a halt in front of the royal family. Amy dropped down into an elegant curtsey as Robb bowed lowly before the throne, both of them rising up together. She took a breath as Steffon appraised them, his eyes sliding to Robb for a long moment before he fixed his eyes on her and smiled widely.

She was more relieved than she could say at that, a smile stretching across her own face. "Welcome back to court," he said simply and she inclined her head, pinching her nails slightly into Robb's forearm. "We are honoured to be here," Robb replied and she breathed a sigh of relief. Steffon fixed his eyes on Robb for a long moment before he nodded again, seemingly satisfied. He gestured for Sansa to move and greet them then and she moved at once. Amy slipped her hand from Robb's arm and he stepped forwards, placing his hands carefully on his sister's shoulders before pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks. "How are you?" Amy heard him murmur, and she smiled. "Well indeed," Sansa replied with a smile, "I didn't know Jon was coming…"

Sansa's brows were raised as Robb pulled back from her and he shook his head slightly. Amy moved forward herself then, and greeted Sansa in much the same way. "You look well," Amy smiled when she pulled back, "we all have a lot of catching up to do." Sansa seemed to understand her words, nodding her agreement and smiling again before sharing a fleeting glance with Steffon. "I believe there is a new addition to the family that we have yet to meet," Steffon spoke up then and Amy couldn't help but beam. "It would be an honour to introduce you," Amy said and he inclined his head in agreement. She turned to beckon Aedan's nurse forwards then, moving to meet her and taking her son from him with thanks. His nurse curtseyed before the throne before stepping back to stand with the rest of their party.

Amy shifted Aedan in her arms so he was better on display, unable to keep the smile from her face as she turned him towards her family. "He's beautiful," Sansa beamed, taking a step forward and reaching her hand out to Aedan. "Say hello to your aunt Aedan," Amy murmured against the top of his soft head, seeing him fix his big blue eyes on Sansa. "He's a fine boy," Steffon smiled, "you must be proud indeed."

"We are," it was Robb who answered, a smile twitching his lips that Amy was pleased to see. The slight tension that had been surrounding them seemed to have evaporated somewhat but Amy was still wary of meeting her aunt's eyes. "As well you should be," her grandfather's voice reached her ears then and she turned to meet his gaze. She could see the pride in his eyes but she knew well enough that he would not show any affection towards her or her son just yet. Not so publically. He did step forward and press a brief kiss to her cheek though. "I am glad to see you so well," he murmured, "there is much for us to catch up on."

"I couldn't agree more grandfather," she replied, shifting Aedan slightly in her arms, and trying not to think about exactly how she would explain recent revelations to him. Aedan began to grizzle slightly then and she bounced him in his arms, hoping he would not make a scene now. Robb's hand came to the small of her back as she rocked and bounced him, pressing her lips to the top of his head and hushing him gently. "You must be weary from your journey," her aunt finally spoke, "I believe some of the queen's ladies are to show you to your quarters." Amy didn't miss the insistent look her aunt gave her as she met her eyes and she frowned slightly. "That would be most kind," Amy said slowly, trying to read her expression. "Indeed," her aunt held her eyes fast, "they are _most attentive._"

Amy inclined her head in understanding then, coming to the realisation that she would likely be soon getting the pleasure of Margaery Tyrell's company. As uncomfortable as she was with her aunt, she had to put it aside, because they were all on the same side, and Amy knew well enough that they needed to discover Margaery's true intentions. "If you would like to follow me my lord, my lady," a beautiful young woman stepped forward and dropped into a very short curtsey, her eyes lingering on Robb for far longer than Amy liked. She turned her head to meet her aunt's eyes again and saw her incline her head slightly. "How kind," Amy smiled widely, ensuring her voice came out brightly as she stepped towards Margaery. "Thank you," Robb added, inclining his head back towards the royal family again before they followed on after Margaery.

She led them through the keep, through hallways and up stairways. Eventually they came to a halt and Margaery stopped and gestured to the door ahead of them. "Is there anything I can get for you my lord?" she asked sweetly, her eyes all for Robb. Amy refused to let her eyes narrow, though it was all she wanted to do. "No thank you," Robb replied politely, and Amy smiled widely again as Margaery's eyes scanned over her briefly. Amy wondered if she had imagined the dismissive look. Was that disdain there or was she imagining things? She refused to dwell on it, keeping the smile on her face until Robb had ushered her into their chambers. "Thank you my lady," he said warmly before he closed the door on her. Amy made an irritated noise and walked smartly towards the window, seeing that they were only a short walk away from the Hand's tower.

"What is it?" Robb asked from behind her and she sighed heavily. "I'm just not looking forward to explaining about Jon to my grandfather," she said. It was partly true at least. The last thing she wanted to admit to him was her unease about the way Margaery was looking at him. Likely he would just frown at her and then tease her about being jealous. She wasn't jealous, not like that anyway. She had seen several women look approvingly at Robb over the years, she was not so ignorant that she imagined she were the only woman in the world who desired him. Margaery Tyrell was not just any woman though, she was a noble woman from a rich house, and everyone knew that the Tyrells were over-reaching. They always had been. She bounced Aedan again, pleased that he now seemed to be settling after his few minutes of grumbling.

"If anyone can explain it, you can," Robb said, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. "I hope so," she smiled, turning her head to the side so he could press his lips to hers for a long moment. "You have said yourself that Jon is no threat, surely your grandfather will see that," Robb said when he pulled back and she nodded, smiling for him. "I'm sure," she agreed with him, "best I go now. Then it will not be hanging over us at dinner, and we can just focus on enjoying being with the family again."

* * *

"Come!" Tywin called out, turning from the window and looking expectantly towards the door. A satisfied smile came to his face when Amy slid round the door, her son in her arms and a wide smile on her own face. "Amella," he greeted warmly, walking round the table to greet her properly. His hands came to her shoulders, squeezing them tightly for a moment before he leant in and pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks. "You look well," he stated proudly when he pulled back to look at her, taking in the image of her stood there with her son in her arms. "I feel well," she smiled, "and I must say you look well grandfather, not at all as tired as I imagined." He chuckled slightly at that, he had missed her wits, and he was beyond pleased that she was back in his presence again.

"It is tiring enough," he smiled wryly, moving towards the side table. "Arbour?" he asked her, "Or are you still averse?" She laughed lightly in response, moving further into the room. "I would love some," she replied, her eyes scanning her surroundings, her son's chubby little hand reaching out to clamp around one of her curls. "Sit, make yourself comfortable," Tywin urged her and she thanked him, moving to one of the armchairs. He set her wine down on the low table next to her and she thanked him again, before he moved to take the seat opposite her and appraise her more closely. She was gently prising Aedan's fist from her hair but he seemed reluctant to let go, his eyes fixed inquisitively on Tywin. They were Robb's eyes, but Tywin well recognised the mischief dancing in them that belonged very much to Amy.

"Wonderful news about your mother," Tywin spoke after a long moment and Amy turned her attention to him at his words. "Yes it is," she agreed, "a surprise, but such a wonderful blessing." He inclined his head slightly in agreement. He knew that Amy was likely worried for her mother but she was doing a good job of hiding it. That was good. She would need to be guarded with her emotions during her time here at the Capitol, but he imagined it likely that she already knew that. He could only hope that she would make sure Robb was able to do the same thing. "I wasn't expecting to see you until dinner," he commented after a moment and for the first time he saw her smile falter. "I thought you might like to meet Aedan properly," she said, "and…I also have something to discuss with you, privately."

"Indeed," he raised a brow, and she smiled, shifting forwards in her chair and offering Aedan to him. He leaned forward in his own seat and held his arms out for the baby in her arms. Aedan made a slightly disgruntled noise at leaving his mother but he made no protest at being settled down in Tywin's lap. "It has been a long time since I have been around one so small," Tywin smiled slightly, looking down on the boy who was almost frowning up at him. He looked to be a suspicious little thing and he couldn't help but think that that was probably a good trait for him to be born with in such times. "There will soon be three of them," Amy commented, "it would be wonderful for us all to be together when it happens."

"I can only agree," Tywin said, his hand hesitantly coming to gently touch Aedan's own little hand. The baby gurgled and flexed his fingers, in the next moment wrapping them tightly around Tywin's little finger. "You will have a job prising him away now," Amy commented and he chuckled. "Well, there is no hurry, since it seems you have something of importance to tell me," he said pointedly, meeting her eyes and seeing her shift slightly in her seat. "You remember Robb's brother, Jon?" she raised a brow and he inclined his head. "The bastard?" he inquired, and she frowned slightly but nodded her head in agreement. "Lord Stark…recently revealed the truth of his parentage," Amy said awkwardly, and Tywin raised his brows. "Was it of interest?" he asked her.

"He is the bastard child of Ashara Dayne and…Brandon Stark," Amy revealed after a lengthy pause and he stared at her. "Brandon Stark?" he asked her, his voice coming more sharply than he had intended. This was not good. Not good at all. "I know what you're thinking," Amy said quickly, "but he is no threat. None at all." He frowned at her, wondering if she was merely being naïve or if she was in fact certain of her words. "Can you be absolutely certain of that?" Tywin asked her, his eyes boring into hers. She didn't shift uneasily nor make to look away from him and so he was partially satisfied that this new revelation would not do harm to his family. "I can," she said, "Lord Stark would give him a name of his own, and lands too if he should want them in the future. Robb has his written request to give to the King, but obviously we would not hand it over to him until Jon has spoken with Sansa."

Tywin nodded, slowly taking in her words. "A name of his own?" he finally spoke again, looking at her expectantly. "Brandon," she stated, "for his true father. He will not be given the Stark name, Lord Stark would not risk it, given what it could mean for Robb's future." Tywin breathed out a long sigh of relief at that, nodding his agreement. For a moment there he had been terrified for his granddaughter's future and the future of the baby in his arms. He had always been certain that the North was where her best prospects lay, and he would have been loathe indeed to discover that he had matched her to the wrong man. "Very good," he finally spoke and Amy inclined her head, keeping eye contact with him for another moment before she moved her wine glass to her lips.

"Jon is a good man," she said when she lowered it again. "He came with Robb and I to the Capitol," she continued when he made no comment, "he intends to spend some time here with Sansa before travelling to Dorne. I explained to him how much Tyrion enjoyed his time there, and given that men with his background are more readily accepted there I thought it would be good for him." Tywin nodded as she spoke, taking in her words and accepting what she had said. He was still rather eager to meet this Jon for himself, but Amy seemed satisfied that he was no threat and that was good enough for him. He knew well enough that his granddaughter would never risk the future of her son, he could see it in her eyes. "You know best," he stated, "he is part of your family after all."

"We are all family," she reminded him gently, and he inclined his head in agreement with her. "Indeed we are, and nothing will ever threaten that Amella," he said, meeting her eyes again and seeing her frown. "Jon is no threat," she said, her eyes still fixed on his. "I believe you," he assured her, "it was not Jon that I was referring to." She nodded her head slowly at that, taking another sip of wine. "I was under the impression that Renly was being dealt with," she said and he smirked slightly. "Renly will be crushed should he dare make a move, providing he has no allies outside the Stormlands to aid him," Tywin told her and her lips curled up on one side. "Margaery Tyrell is here," she said, "Highgarden would be foolish indeed to go against the crown."

"They would," he agreed, "and I know that Olenna Tyrell would never risk such a move with her granddaughter here. Which begs the question of what exactly they were thinking in letting the girl come here." Amy nodded slowly again, a rather thoughtful look in her eyes. "She's up to something," she stated after a moment, "a simpleton could see it." It was Tywin's turn to nod then, bouncing his knee slightly as Aedan began to grizzle slightly. "But the question is, what?" Tywin raised his brows and Amy smiled wryly. "What indeed?" she mused, swilling her wine in the glass before taking another sip. "Cersei thinks she has designs on Steffon," he told her and one of her brows raised. "It cannot be that simple," Amy said, "especially with him married to Sansa."

"I agree," he replied, inclining his own glass to her before he drained it. "I can only imagine that you'd like me to befriend her," Amy raised her brows and he inclined his head in agreement. "She is dismissive indeed," Amy continued, "I expect she is much the same with Sansa and my aunt?" Again Tywin inclined his head and Amy stood up, reaching her hand out for his empty glass. He handed it over to her, watching her cross to refill both of their glasses. She was clearly pondering his words and trying to come up with a solution. "I doubt she will want to make friends with me either," she told him as she handed his refilled glass to him. "Probably not," he agreed, "but she needs to make friends with someone, someone we can trust." Amy sighed heavily at that and nodded her head, clearly think hard about his words. "Leave it with me," she said after a long moment, "I will come up with something, I can assure you of that."

* * *

"I thought we should clear the air before council tomorrow," Steffon said, unable to quite meet Robb's eyes. "What do you mean your Grace?" Robb asked as he accepted his drink, thinking that he likely knew exactly what he was talking about. "Steffon," he corrected him, taking a seat opposite him. "And I was referring to my behaviour at Casterly Rock. It was…deplorable, and utterly disrespectful to have behaved in such a way in your presence. I can't pretend that I would have sworn off girls completely, and I wouldn't expect you would have believed me if I did. But I ought not to have done what I did, given your relation to Sansa, and I definitely shouldn't have tried to coerce you into joining in. I admire Amy very much, and I admire you for being so unwaveringly loyal to her."

"It's easy when you love someone," Robb said quietly and Steffon nodded his head slowly. "I do love Sansa," he said, meeting Robb's eyes, "I confess I don't always find it easy to remain faithful to her, but I am managing it, and I hope to continue to manage it. There are enough troubles without me causing unnecessary upset to my wife." It was Robb's turn to nod at that, taking a sip from his drink as he contemplated Steffon's words. "Before I met Amy I was tempted," he confessed when he lowered his glass, "it seemed all the men around Winterfell had had a woman bar me. I was waiting on a girl I had never met to reach her sixteenth name day and some days I was absolutely desperate for that experience. I'm glad now that I didn't give in, but I can well understand why others do. I don't judge you for what you did before you wed my sister, but that doesn't mean I liked what I saw."

"Of course," Steffon agreed with him readily. "But as you say, there are far more pressing matters for us to contend with. My sister is only safe here while you hold your throne and it seems there are those who would threaten it," Robb said with a raised brow. "You are not wrong," Steffon said, "I no longer know what my uncle is planning, nor what the true motives of the Tyrells are. Anyone would think that their threat is quelled now that Margaery is here, but I am not so sure. I refuse to be drawn into a false sense of security. I am only the second of the Baratheon dynasty, I cannot afford to be complacent. There is talk from the east that Daenerys Targaryen has dragons and an army of sell-swords, and I think you and I both know she must lust for revenge."

"She can never hope to take a united Westeros," Robb soothed him, "even with dragons, there are said to be three, am I right?" Steffon nodded at the question. "Dragons have been killed by men before, and they can be again should the need ever arise," Robb went on and Steffon's lips twitched up on one side. "I agree, she would not stand a chance against a united Westeros," he said darkly, "but what if she were to come on a Westeros in the midst of a civil war?"

"You can't think like that," Robb shook his head, "besides, even if we did have to march against Renly, do you really think he would continue his rebellion if the dragons came? He would fall to his knees and beg your forgiveness, because she would show him no more favour than she would you. He would gain nothing from continuing to fight against you, surely he would not be that foolish?"

"I don't know," Steffon replied, his leg jumping up and down in a nervous manner. "What are you really afraid of?" Robb asked him gently and his good-brother met his eyes. "Getting it wrong," he said simply, "because I cannot afford to make a mistake in my position. If I get it wrong then I am deposed or dead, and all those around me who I love and care about will be in ruins as well. I have not even seen twenty name days nor fought in a war. This was never supposed to happen like this. My father should still be alive, I shouldn't be contemplating the fact that my first child may be born into a war. You shouldn't be here, leagues from your home…none of this should be happening."

"But it is happening," Robb said quietly but firmly, "and we will deal with it, we have no other choice. Your father was of your age when he took the throne, he managed it, why shouldn't you?" Steffon shrugged his shoulders and drained his glass. "He wasn't green," he said simply and Robb smiled slightly. "Everyone was green once," Robb said, "better green than dead." Steffon snorted at that, a slight chuckle leaving his mouth. "Another war in living memory, the smallfolk will be cursing the Baratheon name, bringing nothing but death to the kingdoms," he said bitterly.

"It might not come to war," Robb reminded him and he sighed heavily. "Might be that you're right Robb," he said tiredly, "but might be that we're the ones who witness the return of the dragons. The Gods only know if any of us will live to tell that tale."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed! More soon!

:)


	52. Settling

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry I haven't replied to you all as I usually do! I'm away from home and the internet connection is ropy to say the least. Coupled with some personal drama I really haven't had the time and I'm so sorry. I figured you'd just appreciate a new chapter rather than wait for me to get my head together and find the time to reply to you all. Again, sorry about that...but hope you like the new chapter.**

**More when I can.**

**:)**

* * *

**Settling**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Amy asked and Robb turned to look at her, a smile coming to his lips as he took in the sight of her propped up against the pillows nursing Aedan. "A little," he admitted to her, and a smile tugged on her own lips. He approached the bed and her head tilted up as he came to a halt by her side, sliding one of his hands into her hair and pressing her head against his torso for a moment. "You'll be just fine," she said in her soothing tones and he bent his head to kiss the top of hers. "What will you do today?" he asked her, running his hand through her hair before encouraging her head to tilt back again. "I'm undecided," she said and he smiled slightly again before leaning in to press a lingering kiss to her lips. "Well, whatever you do, enjoy yourselves," he smiled, turning his attention from her and letting his fingers whisper along the back of Aedan's hand for a moment as he continued to feed.

"Don't let any of them make you feel small," Amy said seriously as he straightened his doublet. "Just remember that you are here at the personal request of the Hand of the King," she continued on and he nodded determinedly. "Thank you," he said meaningfully and she smiled again. "Remember," she said again, her eyes meeting his, and he nodded once more. "I'd best go, I love you," he said, quirking his lips for her again before he made for the door. "We love you too," she returned as he opened it and his smile widened as he stepped out, a new spring in his step. It was his first day sitting on the small council and he was determined to make a good impression. Many of the men he would sat in with had far more years of experience in war and life than he had. Yet, he had been summoned to aid with military tactics. He could only hope Tywin would not live to regret asking him to come, the last thing he wanted was to make a mess of it and be the cause of people questioning the Hand's judgement.

He made his way towards the council chambers, household guards bowing their heads to him as he passed their posts. Gods this place was so different to Winterfell. While there was formality there at times, everyday life was just that. Normal. Ordinary. There was no standing on ceremony, Robb would often share a laugh and a joke with the guards at Winterfell. Would even spar with them in the yard. He imagined there would be none of that here, none of them seemed able to even meet his eyes. A heavy sigh left him but he pushed his uneasiness away and concentrated on finding his way to the council chambers. Eventually he reached them, thankfully not taking any wrong turns, hesitating slightly and wondering if he ought to knock. _Don't let any of them make you feel small. _If he wanted to be seen as equal then surely he ought to stride right in? He took a steadying breath and summoned up all his courage before pushing open the door.

"Stark! Welcome!" Tywin at least looked pleased to see him and he swallowed hard. "My lord," he greeted, his eyes scanning the other faces. Jon Arryn smiled pleasantly at him. Stannis met his eyes and inclined his head slightly. Varys also inclined his head, a tiny little smile playing about his lips. Maester Pycelle fixed him with a look and a slight frown, but said nothing. Robb then met the eyes of the last man in the room, knowing who he was though he had never met him before. Petyr Baelish. Littlefinger. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Littlefinger smiled, but Robb didn't think it quite met his eyes. "You look very much like your mother," the man continued and Robb inclined his head, unsure of what to say. He was saved having to find words by the arrival of Steffon. Those gathered all moved as one, bowing to their King as he made his way to the head of the council table.

"Please sit," he invited when he reached his own chair and Robb moved to seat himself between Stannis and Jon Arryn, deciding that they were the two who made him feel the least uncomfortable. Steffon caught his eye then and gave him an encouraging little nod. Robb was glad in that moment that he had made his peace with his good-brother the night before. What he needed more than anything was allies on the council, and it calmed him somewhat to keep reminding himself that Steffon was just as green as him. "To business," Tywin said with a raised brow when everyone was settled in their seats. "No reply as yet from Storm's End," he continued, "which is what we are all awaiting."

"He would have received the order by now," Stannis said stiffly from Robb's side, and there were murmurings of agreement around the table. "Agreed," Tywin inclined his head, "but from our scouts and spies we know that there has been no movement of troops. Stonehelm seems to have thought better of marching for Renly, which would have been a disappointing blow for him given the numbers they could have provided."

"Do you have spies within Storm's End itself my lord?" Robb asked, his mouth unbearably dry as Tywin fixed his eyes on him. "I have spies everywhere," came the reply, a slight quirk of the lips. "Very good," Robb said quietly, "forgive me…I must get up to speed." Tywin continued looking at him for a long moment before he inclined his head. "No need for forgiveness," he said, "you are right. You must be informed of all council business. Question us when you have need to." Robb was placated by that, his heart beating normally again as he inclined his own head in thanks. "Are our armies ready? Should Renly make a sudden move?" Steffon raised his brows and Tywin nodded. "Ready and poised around the Capitol, with more on standby," Tywin answered and Steffon looked satisfied. "Good," he said simply, though Robb could see in his eyes that he thought it anything but.

"Then we wait," Jon Arryn said quietly, "there is nothing else to be done about it." Tywin agreed with him but Robb could see that he was unhappy. He imagined that they were all sick of this state of limbo, of living with the constant worry that a new day could bring war upon them. "News from the east -," Varys began but was cut off at once. "She has declared herself Queen of Mereen," Tywin almost snapped, "I know."

"They say the dragons are growing swiftly," Littlefinger spoke next and Robb frowned slightly. "Let them grow," Tywin said dismissively, "if they are her only weapon she will need an army of hundreds of thousands to bolster her. She cannot hope to achieve it, nor can she hope to raise enough ships to carry them here. Daenerys Targaryen is no threat while she has no coin, and she will get no coin, not when she insists on making enemies of the slavers. There is a vast enough expanse of water between us, and as Stark can tell us, winter is coming. She would be foolish indeed to think of invading, what little force she has would be crushed upon landing, if they weren't drowned at sea first."

"Good," Steffon said after a long moment of drumming his fingertips against the table. "Now," Tywin shuffled some of his papers in front of him, "I believe there are happier notions to discuss. Your Grace, did you want to continue with plans for the queen's name day?" Robb's head spun slightly at the abrupt change in conversation, blinking slightly stupidly. Littlefinger was looking at him strangely when he caught his eye and he forced himself not to frown nor shift uncomfortably in his seat. Instead he moved his eyes slowly back to Steffon and hoped that he looked calm and unaffected. Somewhere in the back of his head he began to come to the realisation that Tywin didn't want to say too much about the Targaryen woman in the presence of the full council. The notion made him want to frown but he fought the urge, thinking he may speak to Amy about it later. She would likely have better insight into her grandfather's thought process than he did.

"I intend to continue with the plans," Steffon was saying, "the queen deserves such an occasion, given how rushed the coronation was. Now her discomfort with the child has passed, I see no reason why this should not go ahead for her name day."

"Very good," Tywin inclined his head and noted down a few things on a sheet of parchment which was already covered with ink. "Two weeks should be more than enough time to organise the joust. Will the crown be offering the winner's purse?"

"Of course," Steffon replied with a smile. "Jousting, archery and hand-to-hand?" Tywin looked expectantly towards Steffon again and he inclined his head. "Of course," he said again, "three days, and three nights of feasting. It shall be a spectacle indeed, and something to show the people that these whispers of rebellion and war are just that – whispers." Steffon's tone had started off as light and jovial, but Robb imagined that he wasn't the only one who had caught the hardening of his voice as he came to the end. "Very good your Grace," Tywin replied in an unaffected manner, "it shall be done."

* * *

"And how did Sansa take it?" Amy asked Jon gently as she poured them both a cup of tea. "She was…shocked, but she listened to me and…well, everything seems fine between us. She's invited me to stay for as long as I like, and she agreed with you about travelling," he told her with a slight smile, "she thinks it might be good for me." Amy had a smile on her own face as she settled down opposite him. "Good," she said, "how long do you think you will stay here?"

"A while longer," Jon said, "I know I can't really do anything to help but I'd like to see Robb find his feet a bit first. Was he nervous this morning?" Amy nodded at his question, taking a sip of tea before she answered him. "He seemed apprehensive, and he was rather quiet last night. I just kept reminding him that he was _chosen _to come here, it is not as though he asked for the honour," she said with a slight roll of her eyes. "Believe me, my grandfather does not bestow favour on anyone unless he feels they deserve it, kin or not," she finished, moving her cup to her lips again.

"Did you speak to your grandfather about me?" Jon asked then and she met his eyes, seeing the underlying fear in them. "I did," she confirmed, "and he understands. As everyone else does, he knows that you are still part of our family, and that you are no threat to us." Jon looked relieved at her words and she was glad of it. She privately still imagined that her grandfather would be watching Jon like a hawk, but she was satisfied that no harm would come to him. "What do you intend on doing while you're here at the Capitol?" Jon asked after a moment of quiet. "There are no duties for you to attend to about the household that's for sure," he smiled slightly and she returned it. "Perhaps that is a blessing," Amy said, "they would rather distract from other things. I have a feeling I am going to be rather busy these next months."

"How so?" Jon asked her curiously and she glanced towards the door for a moment before answering. "Someone needs to find out what the Tyrells are up to," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Margaery is here for a reason, they never would have just meekly handed her over just because the King commanded it," she went on and Jon's brows raised. "No," Amy nodded in a rather determined manner, "she is up to something, and you mark my words…I will find out what."

"Does Robb know about your little mission?" Jon asked her in an amused tone and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Robb has quite enough to deal with," she said lightly and Jon snorted. "More like you know he wouldn't like it," he said knowingly and she shrugged, taking another sip of tea. "Robb is too honest, if I told him I was playing a game with Margaery then he would give it away in a moment without even realising it," she said, "best he doesn't know anything, that way he cannot scupper my well laid plans."

"So you have a plan?" Jon asked her with a raised brow and her lips curved up on one side. "Might be I do," she said in a teasing tone, "but I am not divulging it to you. You're almost as bad as your brother -," her eyes widened, faltering slightly as she looked at Jon. "We are brothers still Amy," he said slightly exasperatedly and she relaxed. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, avoiding his gaze. "Don't be," he said, "I know it's a strange thing for us all to get used to. I know we are not blood brothers, but that doesn't change the fact that we grew together as such."

"No I know it doesn't, of course it doesn't," she said quickly, meeting his eyes again and seeing him smile. "Sansa is going to give the request to the King, about my name," Jon told her after a moment of quiet and she smiled. "Well then, I imagine you to be Jon Brandon by the end of the day," she said in an amused tone and he smiled widely. "I'm not sure it will happen that quickly," he said.

"Don't be surprised if it does," Amy said, "I do believe the King would do just about anything for his queen." Jon chuckled slightly at that, looking faintly bemused. "She seems happy," he said seriously after a moment. "She does," Amy agreed, nodding her head. "It seems she was made for the Capitol, as she was always so certain she was," he mused and she smiled slightly, murmuring her agreement. She knew that Sansa had had a faltering moment or two before she had wed Steffon, but there was no need to tell Jon that as she was now ever so clearly perfectly happy here. "She is a wonderful queen," she said instead, "and the King likely knows it well enough."

* * *

Lanette smiled slightly wryly as she looked up at the Rock, just waiting for Jaime to come to her side and help her down from her mount. Tyrion had not come out to greet them but she hoped that there was no troublesome reason behind his absence. They had received no more word from him or Geanna after they had sent back their letter of congratulations. "Must you frown so my darling," Jaime drawled from her side and she narrowed her eyes at him before shifting in the saddle so he could help her down. "I wasn't frowning," she said indignantly when she was settled on her feet. Jaime said nothing in response, merely rolled his eyes and looked at her sceptically. She avoided his gaze and instead looked towards Bran, ushering him towards her. He came with wide eyes constantly flickering back up towards the Rock.

"What do you think?" she asked him with a smile as they slowly ambled towards the steps of the keep. "It's so big…I don't know how I will ever find my way around," he said in a rather dazed manner and she laughed lightly. "I thought the same when I first came here, but you will soon get used to it I promise you. Robb did after a little time," she assured him and he smiled. "Thank you my lady," he said brightly and she beamed at him. Bran was such a courteous boy, she hoped Jaime would not be a bad influence on his manners. "I'll have one of the squires come and show you to your new chambers," Jaime spoke up from her other side. "Thank you Ser," Bran replied and Jaime smiled slightly in return. "You will commence your duties with me tomorrow, we wake early and break our fast before spending the morning in the tiltyard," he said.

"I can't wait Ser," Bran said excitedly and Lanette couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Once inside the entrance hall Jaime was beckoning one of the squire's forwards at once. Lanette reached her hand out to give Bran's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and he smiled at her again. She let go when Jaime had finished giving instruction to the squire, encouraging Bran to go with the young man who was tasked with getting him settled. "We will see you at dinner Bran," she told him as he was led towards one of the stairways. "Thank you my lady," he inclined his head politely to her before he disappeared from view. "Now, perhaps we ought to go and find Tyrion," Jaime said pointedly, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back. Her own hands went to her obviously rounded stomach. People had already noticed her, she had seen them whispering behind their hands when Jaime had helped her down from her horse.

Jaime asked a passing serving girl where Tyrion was and they were told he was likely in the quarters he shared with Geanna. They made their way in that direction, a smile twitching at Lanette's lips when they rounded the corner to see Tyrion heading their way. Despite her apprehension she was thrilled to see him again, and even more thrilled to see the enormous grin on his face. There was a spring in his step as he practically bounced towards them, calling out his greetings in an infectiously cheery manner. "You look happy brother," Jaime said in an amused tone, "has something happened while we were gone?"

"You need joke Jaime," Tyrion chuckled as Jaime's hand came to clasp him firmly on the shoulder. "How is fatherhood treating you?" Jaime asked him with a grin. "Well indeed, though apparently sleep is a luxury to which I am no longer entitled," Tyrion said with a roll of his eyes, though Lanette could hear the sheer joy that laced his words. "You could have warned me," he went on and Jaime chuckled heartily. "I thought I would leave that as a surprise," Jaime returned and Tyrion rolled his eyes again before fixing them on Lanette. She saw them widen and she knew that he had seen her stomach as he blinked rather rapidly. "Congratulations," she said shyly and he blinked again before another wide smile stretched across his face. "I believe I ought to be saying the same to you," he grinned, "by the Gods, it seems the North has bestowed a miracle on us."

"A miracle indeed," Jaime said as Lanette breathed out a sigh of relief. "Come!" Tyrion clapped his hands together, still beaming. "You must meet my son, and we must toast to this gift from the Gods!" he continued on, turning on his heel and leading the way towards his chambers. Jaime and Lanette shared a relieved look before he laced his fingers through hers and tugged her along in Tyrion's wake. Thank the Gods he had taken it so well, now she only had to pray that Geanna would react in a similar fashion. "Sweetheart!" Tyrion was calling as they followed him into his living quarters. "Jaime and Lana are home and they have the most wonderful news! Come, come," he turned to usher them into the bedchamber, "meet your nephew!"

"What news is that my love?" Geanna asked as they followed on after Tyrion. "Our darling boy is no longer saddled with the burden of being the future Lord of the Rock," Tyrion declared, to which Geanna's eyes widened, moving to take in Lanette's appearance. "Don't get ahead of yourself Tyrion," Lanette said slightly shakily, "we may yet have another girl."

"You are expecting again!" Geanna beamed at them. "By the Gods that is wonderful indeed, Tyrion you ought to call for some of the good wine so we can all toast the news!" Tyrion agreed readily, moving to the window seat where his wife was sat and taking her hand in his. He pressed a kiss to the back of it before his eyes went to the bundle nestled in her other arm. "I will see to it at once my dear, once we have introduced our boy," Tyrion said and both Lanette and Jaime inched forwards to peer into the blankets. "A perfect little Lannister," Jaime said in slight wonderment and Lanette could only agree. The baby was fair and it was obvious already that his eyes would soon turn that unique shade of Lannister green. "You must both be so happy," Lanette commented, sending a smile to Geanna and feeling even more relief when she smiled back. "Gods it was hard work indeed, but now he is here I realise how worth it he is," Geanna said and Lanette nodded her agreement. "Believe me, I know that feeling well enough," she smiled.

"Right!" Tyrion clapped his hands together again. "The wine, the toast!" He pressed another kiss to the back of Geanna's hand before he made for the door. Lanette sent Jaime an insistent look, inclining her head slightly in Tyrion's direction. "I'll give you a hand," Jaime said in the next moment, clearly understanding her meaning. Lanette stood still where she was until both brothers had disappeared from the room and closed the door behind them. "How are you feeling?" Geanna asked her before she could open her mouth to say anything. "Truth be told I have no idea," Lanette confessed and her good-sister nodded in understanding. "I was so worried about how you and Tyrion would react," she continued quietly and Geanna's eyes widened. "Oh you shouldn't have been!" she almost scolded. "Trust me, we are thrilled for you both. Tyrion and I are happy enough that our boy is healthy and happy. We do not lust for titles for him. If one comes then so be it, but if it does not then it is not the end of the world."

"Thank you Geanna, truly," Lanette said, meeting her eyes, "since you arrived you have been so good for Tyrion, and I cannot thank you enough for being such a wonderful friend and sister to me." Geanna smiled at that, blinking her eyes rather rapidly before she gestured for Lanette to come and sit next to her in the window. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked as Lanette settled herself down and she found herself nodding, suddenly rather nervous. "I suppose I could use the practice," Lanette said and Geanna smiled again as she shifted her son into Lanette's waiting arms. "I am sure you don't, you have always been such a natural mother," Geanna said as Lanette rocked Tybolt slightly in her arms. "Thank you Geanna," she said again, meeting the younger woman's eyes, "thank you so very much."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, will update when I can, and reply to you all next time! If you had any questions you really wanted answering from the last chapter then please repeat them again and I'll answer you! I can only apologise but hope you enjoyed the update.**

**:)**


	53. Suspicion

**A/N: **Hello there people! New chapter for you all, hope you enjoy it!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you so much, glad you enjoyed it. There will be a little bit of Tywin/Jon interaction along the way, but it won't be a major part of the story. I understand why Tywin/Arya is one of your favourite parts of the show, but in this fic he has other people to bring out his human side so I can't see him having any interaction with her - at least not for a long time, given he has no reason to go to Winterfell and she has no reason to go to the Capitol.

**Guest: **Thank you!

**Anon: **Sorry...can't promise I've stopped either haha...

**Guest: **Thank you very much!

**Boramir: **Thank you! Tyrion and Geanna don't strike me as vengeful or spiteful folk so it made sense to me to make that part at least, drama free. Yup, that is exactly why Tywin downplayed the dragon trouble...he trusts but a few round that table. Yeah, Renly is a problem, and should it come down to it I think they would probably starve him out - especially if he has no allies. Amy has plans, but they may take a little while to take form.

**Guest: **Thank you very much! I appreciate the suggestion, it is something I had considered, giving Tyrion something of his own. I think Tywin will take a while to come to such a conclusion, but he has grudgingly admitted that Tyrion has done well managing the Rock in Jaime's absence...so watch this space!

Right-ho folks, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Suspicion**

* * *

Amy had just deposited Aedan with his nurse and was on her way to Sansa's chambers, thinking that she would like to spend some quality time with her good-sister whilst also keeping an eye on Margaery Tyrell. She wandered easily down the hallways, inclining her head and smiling serenely to those guards who seemed able to look at her as she passed. Most kept their heads bowed but she paid no mind to them, her thoughts fully concentrated on how exactly she was going to find out what Margaery was up to. They had been at the Capitol a week so far, and so far Amy had not been able to stretch out a hand of friendship. Perhaps it would be easier if Sansa was there too. Somehow Amy doubted it, but it would do no harm to try. When she reached the door to the queen's chambers she paused and took a breath, painting on her perfect smile before she raised her hand to knock.

Before she could though she heard a slight crash from inside followed by a curse. It struck her then that there were no members of the Kingsguard stood outside the door. That likely meant that Sansa wasn't within her chambers. Someone was though, and Amy had a sneaking suspicion that she knew exactly who it was. Slowly and silently she turned the handle of the door and pushed it open just enough so she could peer into the room. A slight smirk graced her lips when she caught sight of Margaery rifling through one of the drawers of the desk in the corner. Quietly she slipped in through the gap in the door, standing still and merely watching the woman go through drawer after drawer. Eventually Amy decided that she had had enough, her hand going to the door and slamming it closed behind her.

Margaery jumped at the noise, snapping closed the drawer she had been rummaging through and turning to face Amy. Her expression was that of guilt but it quickly smoothed away, replaced with that of indifference, almost as though she was daring her to question what she was doing. Margaery was deluded indeed if she imagined that Amy would just meekly bow her head and accept whatever feeble excuse the woman had for rifling through Sansa's private things. "What are you doing?" Amy asked her, and Margaery tossed her hair back over her shoulders and drew herself up to her full height. She wasn't the tallest woman but she had a few inches on Amy, not that Amy was at all intimidated by her. "I might ask you the same question, entering the queen's chambers without invitation," Margaery returned with a perfectly arched brow.

"The queen happens to be my good-sister. I was concerned as to why I could hear someone in her chambers when she is quite clearly absent," Amy said, keeping her tone light as her eyes bored into Margaery's, waiting for any flicker in the golden orbs. "The queen asked me to remain behind," Margaery said, "she is having luncheon with the King and she wanted me to find a necklace she seems to have misplaced. It means a great deal to her, she bid me search everywhere." Amy somehow repressed a snort at that. It was a ridiculous excuse but she decided to play along. Perhaps if she convinced Margaery that she was witless then she may have a chance of befriending her. Just maybe… "What does it look like?" Amy asked her, "I would be happy to help you look for it."

"I would hate to inconvenience you," Margaery said at once, a smile on her lips that Amy could tell was forced. "There is no inconvenience, I would hate for the queen to be upset, especially given her condition," Amy said lightly, keeping a relaxed smile on her own face. "I really could not ask you to do that my lady," Margaery persisted, "it is my duty, I would hate to be considered so inadequate that I had to ask yourself for help." Oh she was good. Very good. Amy could only smile sweetly while inside she was screaming. Part of her was seriously considering diving on Margaery and scratching her gloating little eyes out. "Very well," Amy said, "if you're quite certain."

"Of course my lady, as I said, I would hate to inconvenience you nor burden you with such a menial task," Margaery was practically simpering now and Amy had to struggle to keep her eyes from narrowing. "I wish you luck in finding it," Amy said just as sickeningly sweetly, "and would you be ever so kind as to tell the queen I dropped by?" Margaery fixed her with a look for a moment and Amy knew then that the woman didn't buy her nice girl act. "Of course, my lady," Margaery finally said and Amy threw another smile her way before turning to leave. Fine. Margaery would not be able to be befriended by her. That left her with the second of her options, all she had to do was find the right person for the job. She would get to the bottom of what Margaery was up to one way or another, especially now she had caught her rifling through Sansa's possessions.

She briefly wondered if she ought to tell Sansa what she had seen. Really, she knew she probably should. But then…if she did Sansa might become standoffish and different towards Margaery and then Margaery would know that Amy had said something. No. Best she keep it to herself for a while, and keep the scheming Tyrell on her toes. No doubt she would expect Amy to run straight to Sansa, perhaps she would be given pause for thought when she didn't. Margaery was underestimating her, Amy could tell from the way she looked at her. That was fine by her. It might be a blessing that Margaery underestimated her, if she wasn't considered a threat then the woman might just be lulled into a false sense of security. It would be all that much more satisfying then when Amy was the one to knock her off her high horse.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be in some fancy council meeting?" Jon asked in an amused tone as soon as Robb had rounded the corner of the tiltyard. "Finished for the day, thank you," Robb rolled his eyes at him and Jon chuckled. "Anything interesting?" Jon asked him as he sheathed his tourney blade into the rack. "Everyone's still on edge about Renly, he's still made no move to give up Storm's End, but he hasn't made any move to gather his banners either," Robb told him heavily and Jon nodded thoughtfully. "Likely he's enjoying it, keeping it all in a stalemate, knowing it will likely put the King and his family on edge," he said and it was Robb's turn to nod. "That's exactly what I said," Robb said with a small smile. "I'm sure it will all be resolved in the end," Jon smiled back.

"One can only hope," Robb said, his eyes caught by Tywin walking out into the yard. He stiffened slightly, knowing that Amy's grandfather had yet to be formally introduced to Jon. They had been present at the same meals at times but the evening feasts were usually grand affairs and Jon had seemed happy to melt into the crowds and not draw attention to himself. Jon frowned, clearly noticing Robb's sudden change of mood. "I heard you were out here Stark," Tywin spoke up before Jon had half opened his mouth and Robb swallowed hard. "I didn't know you wanted to see me my lord," he said politely as Tywin came to a halt right next to Jon. "I'm sorry to interrupt you and your companion," Tywin said but Robb shook his head automatically. "There is no need my lord," Robb said at once, "perhaps we ought to retire to the keep, if there is more council business to attend to?"

"There is no hurry," Tywin said smoothly, his eyes flickering towards Jon, "I don't believe we have been introduced." Jon glanced at Robb for a moment, his eyes betraying his panic. "This is my brother, Jon," Robb spoke up, "Jon, this is Lord Tywin Lannister, Amy's grandfather." Jon bowed shortly at once, and Robb watched as Tywin looked him up and down for a long moment before outstretching his hand. Jon looked faintly bemused but he took it and Robb saw the older man clench his hand tightly, much the same as he had done to Robb the first time they had met. "A pleasure, Jon," Tywin said slowly before releasing his grip. "An honour, my lord," Jon returned and Robb took a breath. "You ought to think about heading inside for the feast," Tywin turned his attention back to Robb, "the hall is filling up. Amella looks quite the vision."

"I'm sure she does," Robb said, inclining his head and meeting Tywin's eyes for a long moment. "Very good," the older man nodded vaguely before he turned back to Jon. "I'm sure we will see more of one another before you leave us," Tywin said, his eyes lingering for a long moment before he set off on his way back to the keep again. Robb held his breath until he was out of sight, finally releasing it when he was gone, his eyes sliding to Jon. "I have never been more terrified in my entire life," Jon chuckled slightly nervously and Robb couldn't help but join in. "He terrified me too at first," he admitted, "truth be told, sometimes he still does."

"I can well believe it," Jon grinned and Robb returned it, clapping him on the back. "The hard part is over now at least," he said, "best we head in for the feast, I do believe my wife is already present." He rolled his eyes at the last part as he and Jon fell into step with one another. "Another new dress?" Jon asked in an amused tone and Robb sighed. Amy always looked stunning no matter what she wore, but it was true that she had had almost an entire new wardrobe ordered from the seamstress on their arrival. Apparently _fashions had changed_, whatever that meant. "I will not pretend to understand why she needs so many," Robb finally said, "but if they make her happy then who am I to complain."

"I hope you're earning a fine wage from this council business," Jon said slyly, "I think you might have need of it." Robb snorted at that and shoved at Jon's shoulder as they entered the main entrance hall, both of them laughing. They got themselves under control as they approached the dining hall, donning more sober expressions and inclining their heads to the guards as they passed through into the merriment. Robb's stomach rumbled as the smell of food his nostrils, and he realised that he hadn't eaten a bite since breaking his fast. Jon excused himself and Robb watched him make a beeline towards the small group of men from Winterfell who were skulking in one corner. Part of him wished that he could join them, but his place was at the top table with his wife and sister and their family. His eyes found Amy in conversation with Sansa and he smiled. From what he could see of her, she did indeed look quite the vision.

He took a few steps forwards, intending to weave his way quickly through the dancers to the top table and eat his fill. His progress was halted almost at once though as Margaery Tyrell suddenly manifested herself in front of him. "Oh!" she exclaimed in surprised as she almost stumbled into him, her hand coming to his chest to steady herself. "Forgive me my lord, I did not see you there," she continued, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed from the dancing she had obviously been participating in. "No need for forgiveness," Robb smiled, inclining his head to her, "there is no harm done, I will get out of your way my lady." He made to side-step her but she shadowed his movement so he remained stood right in front of her. "Forgive me," she said again, "I appear to have lost my dance partner, would you indulge me just for one song?" Her head was cocked to one side as she blinked slowly up at him and he bit down on his lip. He didn't really want to dance with her, but she was a lady and it would be rather uncourteous of him to refuse her. His mother would want him to mind his manners. He smiled again, holding out his hand to her. "If it please you, my lady," he said and she smiled widely, placing her hand in his.

* * *

"Ignore them," Sansa advised quietly as she leant over to top up Amy's wine glass. "How can I ignore them? She is parading _my _husband around in the middle of the dining hall with that smug, self-satisfied little smile on her face," Amy seethed, her hand coming to clench around the stem of her glass, bringing it to her lips without breaking eye contact with Robb and Margaery. "She is doing it to get a reaction," Sansa soothed her, "do not give her the satisfaction of seeing that it is getting to you. Robb is the most faithful man in the kingdoms, he has eyes for no one but you. See how he is moving so stiffly? Likely he only agreed out of common courtesy, our mother always taught us our manners. It would have been rude of him to refuse her, you know it would."

Amy knew that Sansa was right, she could see it etched across his face that Robb was uncomfortable and yet she could also see his hand on Margaery's slim waist and her dainty little fingers clenching around his shoulder. She took another long drink of wine and tried to calm herself. The song would be done with soon and then Robb would make his way up here and take his place at her side where he belonged. Another breath, and another sip of wine. Margaery was no threat to her marriage, it was ridiculous to even think it, to even consider that Robb would be tempted by her. Yes, she was beautiful, but it was not her beauty that Amy was concerned about, it was her scheming nature and the gloating look in her eyes. Margaery always had an air about her that she possessed knowledge that no one else was privy to, and Amy was more determined than ever to find out exactly what that was.

"I must say, she is looking remarkably well for someone who was so stricken earlier," Sansa commented and Amy finally snapped her eyes away from Robb and Margaery to look at her good-sister. "What do you mean?" Amy asked her, a frown creasing her brow. "She was supposed to accompany me to luncheon, but she wasn't feeling well, or so she claimed," Sansa told her and Amy forced herself to stay calm, taking another sip from her wine and thinking hard. "Indeed," she said vaguely to Sansa. Of course, she hadn't believed Margaery's lie that she had been searching for a necklace, but now she had it from Sansa's own mouth. It seemed to her that the searching of Sansa's chambers had been planned and thought out, not something opportunistic. Just what had the scheming madam hoped to find?

"There is nothing she could use against you is there?" Amy asked before she could stop herself, keeping her voice low. "What do you mean?" Sansa asked with a frown, her eyes flickering between Margaery and the doors to the hall through which Steffon had just walked. "I don't know, anything," Amy said, "anything that she could twist in her mind, letters or something of the like…" Sansa's frown merely deepened before she shook her head. "The only letters I have are from family," she said and Amy nodded slightly, biting down on her lip, her own eyes flickering to Steffon who was drawing ever closer. "Trinkets? Favours?" Amy persisted and again Sansa shook her head. "Nothing, nothing that Steffon doesn't know about," Sansa said, "why do you ask?"

"It doesn't matter," Amy shook her own head, forcing a smile, "likely I am just being over cautious is all." Sansa looked as though she would like to say something else but Steffon had moved to seat himself next to her and her attention was taken by him at once. Amy was placated a little at seeing the affection between them as Steffon placed a lingering kiss to the back of her hand and inquired in soft tones how she was feeling. As they exchanged sentiments she looked back towards her own husband, the song finally ending after what felt like forever. She felt slightly gratified that he stepped away from Margaery as quickly as possible, though the woman appeared to be trying to hold his attention for longer. Whatever she was saying it clearly wasn't working though as Robb took another step back before placing the lightest of kisses to her hand and side-stepping her.

Amy took a long breath and kept her expression smooth and composed as Robb made his way up to the high table. He rolled his eyes and smiled at her as he came ever closer and she allowed a smile to quirk at her own lips. "Forgive my lateness, my lady," he inclined his head to her, "your Graces," he nodded towards Sansa and Steffon who both smiled for him. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Amy asked him lightly as he dropped down next to her. "Not particularly," he said dismissively, "all I could think about was food." Amy's smile widened at that and she watched him as he pulled various platters towards him and piled his plate high. "Anyone would think you have been starved," she said in an amused tone and he turned to grin at her. "I feel it," he said before he leant in to press a kiss to her cheek. She was more thrilled than she ever usually would be by the gesture, her irritation almost faded to nothing now as Robb moved his attention to his food.

She allowed her own eyes to scan the crowds again as he tucked into his meal, knowing he would be distracted for a while so she could have time to think. Margaery had danced with him for a reason, doubtless to wind her up after their encounter earlier in the day. It was a petty thing to do and Amy was loathe to admit that it had indeed got to her. If it had been any other woman then she imagined that she would not have minded so very much. Margaery was trouble though, and she did not like it one bit, especially after catching her snooping through Sansa's things. She was certain that she would not have been able to find anything that she could use against Sansa, but it still troubled Amy. If there was nothing to find then would that be enough to hinder her? She doubted it. Just because there was nothing to find, it did not mean that something could not be invented. Amy wouldn't put it passed her to come up with false rumour or evidence against Sansa.

Their eyes met then as Amy found her in the crowd, and she did not miss the little smirk playing about her lips. Amy merely kept her face smooth and blinked impassively at her for a moment before she moved her eyes across the hall again. Calmly she moved her glass to her lips again, feeling Margaery's eyes still on her. If she had been hoping for a reaction from her then she would be sorely disappointed. Amy would continue being sickly sweet to her and see how she enjoyed that. She didn't like games, but she knew well enough how to play them, and she would play Margaery right out of the Capitol by the end of it. She would need an ally though, someone who wasn't Sansa, as Amy felt that she ought to remain as ignorant to all of this as possible for now. Her eyes found her aunt sat at Steffon's other side and she grimaced slightly. _For the good of the family. _Her aunt turned her head and caught Amy's eye and she inclined her own, tilting her glass towards her for a moment. She looked vaguely surprised but returned the gesture, a new understanding in her eyes and a slight smile quirking her lips.

* * *

Jaime watched Lanette out of the corner of his eye as he wrote out yet another tedious list of instruction for the steward. One thing he had not missed about being away from the Rock was the responsibility of running it. Tyrion seemed to have done a far more than adequate job while he was away, and he almost wished he could ask his little brother to help him out a little more. It would be unfair of him to do so though, especially with Tyrion being a new father and wanting to spend as much of his time as possible with his wife and son. Jaime knew that feeling well enough, and he wouldn't rob his brother of the precious moments. Lanette was working on her needlework, at least she had been. She had just set it aside and Jaime put down his quill and shifted his full attention to her as she smoothed her hands gently across her rounded stomach.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a long moment of just watching her. "Come here," she said in response, and he was on his feet at once and approaching her. "What is it?" he questioned. "Do you feel ill? Like something is wrong?" She merely smiled, shaking her head and holding her hand out to him. "You are supposed to be the calm one," she said in an amused tone as she took his hand in hers. "I just think it might just be strong enough for you to feel it, that's all," she soothed him as he settled himself down next to her. Suddenly his mouth was unbearably dry. He remembered this moment with Amy, the moment he had felt her move for the first time. His marriage had been rather more shaky then but he and Lanette were well and truly on solid ground this time. It was all so different and yet so oddly familiar as he reached out his hand and placed it on Lanette's stomach.

Her own hand came atop his, moving it slightly to the spot where he imagined she could feel the baby kicking. They were silent as they waited, almost a full minute passing before he felt the gentlest of nudges against his palm. A smile lit him up at once and he raised his eyes to meet Lanette's, which were mirroring the joy he was feeling. That only served to make him happier, seeing her so completely calm and content with no trace of fear in her eyes. Deep down he knew she was still scared, and so was he, but he would not allow that fear to creep into this moment and he could sense her feeling the same. "Just as wonderful as I remember," he commented and her smile widened. "It all feels so familiar and yet so new and exciting at the same time," she said and he grinned.

"I wonder if we have a little lord or a little lady in there," he mused, rubbing again at the swell in an affectionate manner. "I cannot know for sure," Lanette said, her hand coming to caress his again. "But you have a suspicion?" he guessed and she bit down on her lip and smiled. "Put me out of my misery, do you suspect another Amy? Because I fear I will be grey by the end of the first year if it is…" he tailed off as she laughed slightly in amusement. "I do not suspect another Amy," she said, "I suspect a little lord for us."

"Do you indeed?" his smile widened and she nodded her head. "You know I will be pleased no matter what," he continued in a reassuring tone, "but I must confess, I rather like the idea of us having one of each."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that. I haven't written a word of the next chapter so your guess is as good as mine! Will do my best though!

:)


	54. Plots

**A/N: **Sorry this took a while, I've been having a personal nightmare which I won't get into on here. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, and sorry again for the wait.

**unnamed visitor: **Thanks very much, glad you liked their brief introduction. I usually write Margaery as a good egg, or not at all, but this fic may disappoint if you want her to switch the the "good" side. She's very much a schemer here, and it's not about to change I'm afraid. Glad you liked the Jaime/Lanette scene, I thought they needed a nice bit of light relief. Hope you like the new chapter.

**Boramir: **Thank you! Amy probably should speak up, but I think she wants to handle things on her own and try and find out a bit more beforehand. Indeed, if the Baratheons, Starks and Lannisters remain strong then it will be hard for anyone to wrestle for power. The only trouble is Renly, but they have the means to deal with him, the decision just needs to be made. Appreciate your suggestions as usual, they're always good to read.

**Guest: **Thank you!

**Anon: **Yes, the game is pushing certain people back together. It would indeed be nice, but I'm saying no more.

**Guest: **Haha, yes indeed, and I think Robb was oblivious to the whole thing, bless him, he's not a game player that's for sure. And yes, I think Tywin can see that Jon is no threat - he has far bigger fish to fry.

Right-ho folks, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Plots**

* * *

"I want him summoned!" Steffon slammed his fists down on the table. Varys and Pycelle seemed to jump slightly at the action but Tywin merely blinked, his eyes flickering to Robb for a moment and seeing his features still, albeit troubled. "Then we shall summon him," Tywin said simply and Steffon nodded curtly, leaning back into his chair and sweeping his icy eyes around his council. "If he doesn't come?" Stannis asked the inevitable question and Steffon fixed his eyes on him for a long moment. "Then you will lay a siege on Storm's End," he answered his loyal uncle, "and you will break him. You have the rest of the Stormlands at your disposal. The Swanns have knelt to us, with them onside none of the others will be foolish enough to rise for Renly, and Lord Arryn has offered forces from the Vale to bolster your own."

"Very good your Grace," Stannis inclined his head, obviously placated. "My lord?" Varys piped up with raised brows, his eyes fixed on Tywin. "Yes?" Tywin returned, trying to keep his voice even. "This new news from the east -," the eunuch began, to which Tywin held up his hand at once. "Is nothing more than exaggeration. Do you seriously believe I do not have spies in Mereen?" he raised his own brows and Varys looked suitably abashed. Littlefinger was gazing at him in a way that was almost enough to make him feel uncomfortable. He did not trust that man one bit, though he was working on a way of getting him away from the small council.

"I think that's enough for today," Steffon said slowly, to raised brows. "Your Grace, surely -," Pycelle began, but was quelled in an instant by a look from his king. "Renly will be summoned," Steffon said firmly, "I will give him ten days to respond, and in those days I intend to hear nothing more about him. The queen's name day tourney begins in a few days, and I will have it be a happy event."

"Very good your Grace," Jon Arryn inclined his head and Steffon returned the gesture. "You are dismissed," Steffon waved his hand and the sound of chairs scraping back filled Tywin's ears. "A moment Robb," Steffon spoke up again just as Robb made for the door. Littlefinger and Varys cast curious glances but Tywin was pleased to see Steffon still reclining in his seat in an unaffected manner. He got that from his father. As irritating as it could be on occasion, it was also a wonderful ruse. Robb walked easily back towards the council table and didn't open his mouth until the door closed firmly behind the departed.

"So, what's really going on with the Targaryen?" Robb asked and Tywin smiled wryly at him. "Apparently she has conjured up an army," he replied, his eyes flickering between the two younger men. "How many?" Steffon asked calmly, drumming his fingertips against the table. "Not enough to trouble us, but enough to get people talking," Tywin answered him and he sighed heavily. "And what are you going to do about it?" Robb asked curiously, retaking his seat. "Nothing," Tywin said and the two younger men exchanged a puzzled look with one another. "Nothing?" Steffon repeated.

"She can't touch you Steffon. She cannot hope to cross the Narrow Sea, and if she does she cannot hope to win. She would be destroyed, if she is foolish enough to try then she is obviously as mad as her father. Let her continue doing what she will in the east, she is making more enemies by the day. It will not be long until one of them manages to get rid of her, even with her dragons she is weak, and I have it on good authority that she is barren," Tywin explained to them and both raised their brows.

"You think someone else will do our dirty work?" Steffon questioned him, his blue eyes burning into his. "I am almost certain of it," Tywin replied, "the slavers are most unhappy with her. They have lost their income and she has marched from city to city destroying their way of life. She will not get away with it for much longer, several attempts have already been made on her life." Steffon was nodding at that and Tywin hoped he would be placated. Truly, he wasn't overly worried about the threat of the Targaryen girl, especially now he had the news that the line would truly end with her death.

"Why was this not discussed in full council?" Robb asked then and Tywin smiled wryly. "Because I do not trust this information with our full council, nor do I want them thinking we are worried, or what our plans regarding her are," Tywin answered him and both he and Steffon frowned. "Who?" Steffon narrowed his eyes and Tywin smiled thinly. "Varys," he replied and Robb bit down on his lip. "You think he could be a spy for her?" Robb asked him and he inclined his head. "I have never been certain of his true allegiance, and I am still not. Best he is kept as far away from Targaryen matters as possible," Tywin said and the pair of them nodded.

"Best focus on Renly then," Robb said after a moment of quiet. "Indeed," Tywin said, "let them believe we are being complacent when it comes to the Targaryen, that way we may indeed discover where true loyalties lie." Again his words were greeted by the nodding of heads, and he let out a relieved sigh. "Would you pardon Renly?" Robb asked Steffon quietly and Tywin watched his reaction carefully, seeing the slight grimace cross his features. Tywin knew well enough that before Robert's dead Renly had been by far Steffon's favourite uncle. "If I can," Steffon said after a long pause, and Tywin imagined that like him, Robb had no more words. "I think that's all for today," Tywin said after several minutes and Steffon nodded his agreement. "Until next time my lord, your Grace," Robb bowed shortly when he stood up from his chair.

"Until next time," Tywin and Steffon said as one, inclining their heads and mustering smiles for him which he returned before letting himself out of the council chamber. "Who else don't you trust?" Steffon asked as soon as the door was closed. "Littlefinger," Tywin replied at once and Steffon nodded. "That's why you wanted Robb, because you suspect them of disloyalty?" he guessed astutely and Tywin smiled wryly. "Indeed," he confirmed, "plus, you must admit, he has done a marvellous job of placing our troops in the most efficient locations."

* * *

"You want me to lure Margaery Tyrell into my bed?" Theon looked like all his name days had come at once and Amy sighed heavily. "At what point did I say bed her?" she asked him exasperatedly and he grinned. "You didn't say I couldn't," he returned and she rolled her eyes. "Theon. Read my lips. Get to know her, get her to trust you," she spoke slowly and clearly. "There are other things I'd like to do with those lips," he winked at her and she made an angry noise. "Theon!" she snapped her fingers before his eyes. "Focus, please!"

"Alright, alright. What's your way?" he asked slightly moodily and she fixed him with a pointed look before answering. "You're our poor, repressed ward and we treat you _terribly,_" she began, "we look down on you, barely treat you any better than a servant. What wouldn't you give to be able to revenge yourself upon your high and mighty captors?" she arched one brow at the end and Theon grinned at her. "By the Gods, you really don't like her do you?" he practically cackled and she couldn't resist a smirk. "Will you do it?" she asked him, her eyes not leaving his. "Fine," he said slowly, a hint of a smile playing about his lips. "Please don't pretend you see it as a chore," Amy scoffed, "we all know how much you enjoy playing games."

"You may have a point," he conceded, his eyes wandering to the side cabinet. "Shall we drink to it?" he asked and she inclined her head. "Very well," she agreed, and he rose up at once to pour them two glasses. "Is this what you'd do to any woman who dare dance with Robb?" Theon asked as he poured out the wine and she narrowed her eyes at him. "That is not why I'm doing it," she said firmly and he smirked. "But I bet it's made you more determined," he said slyly as he handed her a full glass. "Perhaps," she agreed, and his smirk widened. "You never struck me as the jealous type," he said in a sing-song voice. "I'm not jealous!" she snapped at him and he chuckled. "Of course not," he said sarcastically.

"I just didn't like it," she confessed after a moment, "her being so…_familiar _with him." Amy shrugged her shoulders and took a long sip of wine, lowering her glass to see Theon gazing at her intently. "You're mad if you think she could tempt Robb into anything," he said seriously, "Robb is so in love with you it's actually nauseating." He grimaced slightly at the end and Amy couldn't help the smile twitching at her lips. "Well, what's not to love?" she asked with a raised brow and he snorted. "Besides, Margaery will soon have her hands full with me," he winked at her and she sighed, deciding not to even bother chastising him. "As you say Theon," she said tiredly, and he grinned before taking a long drink of wine.

"I'll invite her to luncheon tomorrow," Amy said after a few moments of quiet. "I imagine you want me to attend," he drawled back and she smiled wickedly at him. "I expect you to attend on me," she corrected him, "and I am going to make your afternoon hell."

"Wonderful," he rolled his eyes, sinking further back down against the cushions of the sofa. "And remember, not a word to Robb," she warned him, and he nodded before draining his glass. "I know, I know, top secret," he waved his hand dismissively and she narrowed her eyes. "I mean it Theon, he can't know about this…he wouldn't like it," she told him firmly and he met her eyes. "I won't say a thing," he assured her, "I know what he's like. He'd blow the whole thing before I even nearly get the chance to get under her skirts."

"You are seriously deluded," Amy shook her head incredulously, but before Theon could retort the door to her apartments opened and Robb strode in. "How was council?" she asked him at once and he shrugged his shoulders. "Not too much to discuss, the King has decided to summon Renly," Robb replied to her, wandering over and slumping down on the sofa next to her. "That should be fun day in court," Theon quipped and Amy smiled, Robb managing a half-hearted attempt at her side. "Would you like some wine?" she asked.

"Please," he smiled properly this time and she leant in to press a kiss to his cheek before rising up from her seat. "Theon?" she held her hand out for his empty glass and he handed it over. She moved to the side table to pour both men a hearty measure, seeing Robb lean back against the cushions and run his hand through his hair from the corner of her eye. "You look exhausted," Theon commented and Robb smiled wryly at him. "A baby will do that to you," Robb said with a roll of his eyes. "He can stay with his nurse tonight," Amy said as she crossed back to them with the full glasses. "He has only been so grizzly lately because he has a tooth about to appear," she continued as she handed one glass to Robb and the other to Theon. "I know," Robb smiled as she settled back down next to him.

"What have you been doing this morning?" he asked after taking a long sip of wine. "I broke my fast with Sansa, then I spent some time with Aedan. He went down for a nap not long ago so I asked Theon to share a drink with me," she replied with a smile. "You know me, I can never resist a summons from a beautiful woman," Theon winked and Robb scowled at him. He had no time to say anything in response though as a loud wail from the next room drifted through to them. "I had hoped he'd sleep longer," Amy said exasperatedly as Robb put down his glass and stood up. "I'll go," he said, placing his hand on Amy's shoulder to stop her rising to her feet. "He might be hungry," Amy told him as he retreated towards the other room, "he didn't feed before he went for his nap."

Robb disappeared in the next moment and Amy narrowed her eyes at Theon at once. "Must you wind him up?" she hissed at him and he grinned. "It was just a jape, you need to relax Amy…I could help you, if Robb's too busy," he winked and she leant over and slapped his arm. "Shut up," she said pointedly and he let out a chuckle. "You're as easy to wind up as him," he rolled his eyes and brought his glass back to his lips. Amy continued glaring at him but stopped when Robb came back into the room with Aedan in his arms. Their son was still grizzling slightly and chewing on his fist, which likely meant his gums were aggravating him again. "My poor boy," Amy cooed, leaning over him as Robb retook his place at her side, her hand going to Aedan's cheeks to wipe away his fallen tears. "We will have to see the Maester about more ointment for his gums," Robb commented and she murmured her agreement.

Aedan fixed his big blue eyes on her then and began to grumble again, Robb shifting him up and offering him to her. "Hungry, as I suspected," Amy said as she settled him against her chest, his head nuzzling her breast insistently as she did so. "Out, Theon," Robb said at once, as Amy's free hand went to her lacings. "Seriously?" Theon asked in an innocent tone. "Seriously," Robb confirmed and Theon sighed heavily. "Fine," he huffed, "see you later." He placed his empty glass on the table before standing up and making for the door. Amy tugged the rest of her lacings free when it closed behind him and Aedan was latching onto her at once to drink his fill. Robb sank back down against the pillows, his fingers coming to play with the ends of her hair as she nursed their son. "You're exhausted," she said knowingly as a yawn took him over.

"I cannot deny that," he said heavily, and she turned her head to look at him. "If you are free for the afternoon then perhaps you can use the time to catch up on some sleep," she suggested and he smiled slightly. "I would rather spend it with my wife," he said and she smiled at the hint of suggestion in his voice. "And any other day, I would be glad to spend it with you," she said, "but I promised Karenza I would have tea with her this afternoon. I think she's worried about going to Dorne, it is only a few weeks away and I think she could use a distraction."

"That's sweet of you," Robb replied, stifling a yawn in the next moment, to which she turned and send him a knowing smile. "And as your wife, I think it my duty to inform you that you need a good few hours of rest," she said, "and I think we can be absent from the feast for one night, we can dine here just the two of us."

"If you insist," he smiled widely at her and she returned it before turning her attention back to Aedan. "I do," she confirmed to Robb as he resumed playing with the ends of her hair. "I think some time with you is just what I need," he said heavily as Aedan turned his head away from her breast and smacked his lips. "Did something happen in council?" she asked him concernedly as she laced her dress back into place. "No," he shook his head, sending a smile her way that didn't quite reassure her. "Because if it did you can talk to me, I'll only worry otherwise," she persisted, gently rubbing Aedan's back as he gurgled in satisfaction. "It's nothing," Robb insisted, "everyone is just sick of this Renly debacle that's all. The sooner it's over the better."

"I can only agree with you on that score," Amy smiled, placated now. "Are you taking him with you to see Karenza?" Robb asked, eyeing Aedan as he peered over her shoulder. "I think it might be best, given how grizzly he's been. You will not get any rest with him around," she said and he smiled. "Well I hope you both have a wonderful afternoon," he said, his fingers coming to whisper across Aedan's cheek as he grinned widely. "And we hope you get some rest, we'll leave you now, and I promise we'll be quiet when we get back," she said, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to his lips. "I believe you, but I'm not sure about him," Robb said in an amused tone when she pulled back. "I will do my best at any rate," she smiled widely in return, pressing one more kiss to his lips before she rose up from the sofa. "Say goodbye to papa," she cooed at Aedan, encouraging his arm to wave. "Enjoy yourselves," Robb grinned as they made their way to the door.

* * *

Cersei moved down the hallways towards her daughter's chambers, determined to try and keep her mind away from Steffon's troubles and focus on Karenza for the afternoon. Her eldest daughter would be leaving for Dorne sooner than she would like, and she had vowed to make the best of the time she had left with her. She would go for the wedding of course, but that would be a year from now and Cersei could not quite fathom how she would cope with one of her precious children so far away from her. The decision had been made though, and there was no getting around it. She just had to smile and nod and not show Karenza just how worried and apprehensive the whole arrangement was making her feel.

She shook her head slightly as she reached Karenza's door, bringing a smile to her face and knocking softly. When there was no reply after a few moments she frowned slightly, moving her hand to the handle and pushing it open slowly. She peered round into the living area and saw no sign of her daughter. Assuming her elsewhere she made to close the door again, but the sounds of laughter from the adjoining bedchamber stilled her hand. Instead she moved into the living area and moved slowly towards the bedchamber, not wanting to intrude on her daughter but at the same time curious as to who was with her. The door was stood slightly ajar and through it she could easily recognise the back of Amy's golden head.

"I don't know…is it not too much?" Karenza asked her cousin, biting down gently on her lower lip. "You will be meeting your betrothed and his family for the first time, nothing could ever be too much," Amy said in a matter of fact tone and Cersei couldn't help but smile. "I've never worn anything so bright before, nor so…" Karenza tailed off and Cersei could see the blush rising up on her cheeks. "Revealing?" Amy supplied in a knowing voice, and Karenza nodded shyly. "You're a beautiful young woman Karenza, you ought not to be ashamed to show the world that," Amy told her seriously and Cersei was smiling again at her words. "Do you think the Prince will like me?" Karenza asked and Cersei's heart wanted to break at how young and innocent she sounded.

"Of course he will, he would be mad not to," Amy assured her at once. "I know how scary it is, leaving your home and all you know to travel for days to meet a whole new family. Leaving behind everyone you love will be hard, but it is also an adventure, and likely you will meet new people who will love you. Who you will love in return," Amy sounded so certain and positive that even Cersei almost believed her. Karenza certainly would. "Now," Amy brightened again, "why don't you try this dress on, and then perhaps we can style your hair."

"Thank you Amy," Karenza beamed at her. "It was my pleasure, I'll wait in the other room while you dress," Amy replied and Cersei quickly backed away from the door. She didn't get far before Karenza's bedchamber door opened fully and Amy appeared with her son in her arms. "Your Grace," her niece's eyes widened at once. "Aunt, would be nice," Cersei said with a slight smile, "would you sit with me a moment?" Amy seemed to hesitate for a moment but soon nodded her agreement, closing Karenza's door and moving to take a seat on the sofa. Cersei took a deep breath before she moved to perch next to her. This was the first time she had been alone with Amy since she had arrived at the Capitol, and she suddenly had no idea at all of what to say.

"He's a gorgeous little thing," she finally said, gesturing to Aedan settled in Amy's lap, his little fist shoved in his mouth. "He's a troubled little thing, the Maester thinks his teeth are beginning to come," Amy replied, a slight smile on her face. "I remember that well enough, a testing time for everyone," Cersei said, relaxing slightly. "And a sleepless one," Amy said wryly, to which Cersei laughed almost nervously. "I wasn't sure whether to write to you," she said after a long moment of silence. "I'm not sure how I would have felt about that," Amy returned quietly, her eyes flickering towards Karenza's closed door. "I don't want to even imagine what you think about me," Cersei said just as quietly, and Amy considered her for a long moment.

"I think it happened a long time ago," she finally said, "I think we are family, and that if my mother can forgive and move on then I ought to do the same. We have enough troubles without living in a past that I am more than happy to forget all about and never mention again."

"Can we start again?" Cersei asked. "You and I used to get on so well, before…" she trailed off, not wanting to say anymore. Amy nodded her head slightly, bouncing Aedan on her knee as he began to grumble. "I can agree to that," her niece said, "we are all of us stronger together. We cannot afford to have division in the family."

"I could not agree more," Cersei said honestly, "how are you getting along with Margaery?" Amy grimaced at her question and she smiled knowingly. "She will not be befriended by me, she will not trust me," Amy said, "but I have hopes she will trust someone else." Cersei raised her brows at that, wondering just who her niece had in mind. "She seemed to take quite the interest in Robb the other night," she dared say and Amy scowled. "She did it to get a rise from me, I am certain of it. She would no more unburden herself to him than she would to me or Sansa, or yourself," Amy said.

"Doubtless you're right," Cersei nodded, her attention caught by Karenza's door opening. "Mother! I didn't know you were here…" her daughter blushed but Cersei merely smiled widely at the sight of her. The dress Amy had picked out for her was a beautiful blue, almost the exact colour of the sea when the sun was at its highest in the sky. It certainly was more revealing than she would usually wear but it suited her wonderfully, complimenting her eyes and her complexion. "Who is this beautiful vision, and what has she done with my little girl?" Cersei asked in an amused tone and Karenza looked instantly relieved. "Do you like it mother?" she asked, swishing her skirts slightly from side to side.

"You look utterly stunning. Is that one of your dresses Amy?" Cersei inquired of her niece as Karenza came closer and sat herself down opposite them. "No, it's just a little early departing gift for Karenza. I know how much I fretted about what to wear when I met Robb and his family for the first time, I just thought it might help," Amy replied and Cersei's smile widened even more. "That is so thoughtful of you, we are truly lucky to have you here in the Capitol," she said sincerely and Amy smiled a proper smile that lit up her eyes. "Thank you," Amy nodded, her eyes sliding back to look at Karenza. "Your mother is right, you do look completely stunning – Dorne will be lucky indeed to have you."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that, will have another for you as soon as I'm able.

:)


	55. Dirt

**A/N: **This is late, I know, and I haven't sent out any replies which isn't something I like not doing. Long story short I've been having a bit of a personal nightmare and consequently I'm having to move, which equals no internet. I'm using a friends just to get the next chapters of my stories up, and I want to be quick about it because I don't want to be a cheeky cow and just sit and use her internet for ages. So, I can only hope you can be patient with me, it might be a while before the next one is up but I can promise I'll do my best for you. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, reading your words really did cheer me up as it's been quite a testing time for me lately. Once again, I will do my best, and thank you all so much.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Dirt**

* * *

"Do sit down, make yourself comfortable," Amy's smile was almost sickeningly sweet as she gestured to the table which was laden with cakes and tea. "Thank you," Margaery's returning smile was almost as sweet as she walked purposefully to her chair, her eyes sweeping across the room. "Theon!" Amy barked when Margaery had almost reached her destination. He physically jumped and scurried to the table to pull out the chair for Margaery. Amy had to bite back a smile, he was doing well already, studiously looking towards the floor rather than at either of the women present. "Thank you," Margaery said as she seated herself and Theon bowed far more lowly than necessary, his eyes darting to her for a second before they found the floor again.

Amy marched towards her own chair, and Theon moved round to pull it out for her. She didn't spare him a glance, waving him away dismissively as he bowed down to her. He backed away quickly, moving back towards the wall and standing up straight against it, his eyes now fixed on some point above their heads. Amy glanced at Margaery and saw her looking slightly confused, her eyes moving to Theon on more than one occasion. "Can I offer you some tea? Or perhaps some wine?" Amy asked brightly and she blinked at her before smiling sweetly again. "Perhaps some tea to begin with," Margaery answered her and Amy reached for the pot. Margaery picked up her cup and offered it out to be filled, to which Amy placed the pot back down and frowned.

"Forgive me," she said, taking the cup from Margaery and inspecting it closely. "What is it?" Margaery asked, clearly confused now. "Theon!" Amy snapped, "This cup is filthy, fetch another!" Theon jumped to do as he was told at once and Margaery looked bewildered. "I am so sorry, my lady," Amy shook her head, "how he thought this was fitting enough to be set out is inconceivable to me."

"It's not a problem," Margaery said at once, her eyes darting to Theon as he came to Amy's side and held another cup out to her with slightly shaking hands. "That is for Lady Margaery, with your apologies," Amy said dismissively and Theon again bowed to her before moving to place the cup down onto Margaery's saucer. "I am so sorry, my lady," he said meekly and Amy had to try very hard not to smirk. "It's quite alright," Margaery looked almost embarrassed. "Since you're here you may as well pour us some tea," Amy said and Theon nodded his agreement at once, moving to pick up the pot and pour a measure into Margaery's cup. She thanked him and Amy saw a tiny smile grace his lips that she knew Margaery wouldn't have missed. He poured Amy's cup next and she didn't even look at him. "Take this," she said, holding out Margaery's original cup to him when he placed the pot of tea back down.

"Yes, my lady," he said quietly, taking the cup from her. "That's all," Amy said pointedly, and he bowed lowly again before backing away to stand against the wall again. "How are you settling?" Amy asked Margaery, smiling sweetly as though nothing had happened. "Well enough, the queen is incredibly kind to me," Margaery replied, focusing on Amy now as she picked up her tea. "That is her nature," Amy said, taking a sip from her own cup. "These cakes look wonderful," Margaery offered and Amy smiled in response. "I hope they are to your taste," she said, gesturing for her to help herself. Margaery took one of them and placed it on her plate. "I am sure they will be," Margaery replied, and Amy moved to take one of her own.

They ate in silence for a few moments, Amy not daring to chance a glance at Theon, though Margaery's eyes seemed to flutter towards him a few times. Amy could only think that that was a good sign. Her interest in him was clearly piqued, and Amy wondered if she would ask her about him directly. Perhaps not while Theon was still in the room. Slowly Amy moved her hand against her fork until it was pushed right to the edge of the table. She had a quick look to check that Margaery wasn't watching her before pushing it off the edge. As soon as it clattered to the floor Theon moved, kneeling down at the side of the table and picking it up at once. "Fetch another," Amy said dismissively. "Right away, my lady," Theon inclined his head to her before he straightened up and scurried to the door.

"He is rather well dressed for a servant," Margaery commented when he had left the room. "He's our ward," Amy said slightly edgily, "he must dress befitting his status, whether he deserves it or not is questionable." Margaery smiled slightly at that, but Amy could practically see her mind going into overdrive. "How long has he been your ward?" she asked after a moment and Amy sighed in what she hoped was an uninterested manner. "Since the Greyjoy rebellion ended, he has been at Winterfell even longer than I have," Amy answered her and Margaery nodded slowly. "Indeed," she said vaguely, before moving to pick up her cup of tea again. Amy hid her smile with another mouthful of cake. Margaery was clearly interested in Theon, and Amy was almost certain she had picked up on her comment about how long he had been at Winterfell. Perfect.

"That's beautiful fabric," Amy changed the subject as the door opened again. "Thank you," Margaery smiled before taking another sip of tea. "The seamstress here is talented indeed, have you visited her?" Amy asked as Theon set down a new fork at the side of her plate. Knowing him it was likely exactly the same one that she had knocked to the floor. Again, she didn't even spare him a glance, seeing him bow and return to his position against the wall from the corner of her eye. "I have yet to sample her wares," Margaery answered her question, "I have enough dresses from Highgarden."

"And so finely made," Amy practically simpered. "You're too kind," Margaery returned, her eyes again flickering towards Theon. Amy tried not to feel too pleased with herself, but she couldn't help but think that this had gone far better than she had imagined it would. Part of her was worried that it would take several luncheons such as this to draw Margaery's attention towards Theon. It seemed the woman was just as sharp as Amy had feared her to be, though in this case she was glad of it. With any luck this could be the first and the last luncheon.

* * *

"Not joining in?" Steffon's voice came behind him and Robb turned his head to see him coming to a halt at his side. "I haven't the energy," Robb said tiredly, trying not to think about how little sleep he had been getting for the past days. "Sleepless nights?" Steffon asked him with a slight from and Robb smiled. "Aedan has a tooth coming, that's all," he said reassuringly and his good-brother's features relaxed. "Jon seems to be holding his own," Steffon nodded out into the yard and Robb nodded his head in agreement. "He was always better than me, even more so since Ser Jaime last visited Winterfell," Robb said.

"I faced him once during the stay at the Rock, never again," Steffon shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "I've yet to meet anyone who's bested him, it's lucky I'm not an overly proud man or I would be bruised indeed," Robb grinned and Steffon snorted. "Ser Barristan is very impressed with Jon, I can see why," Steffon was nodding slowly and Robb considered him for a long moment. "What are you thinking?" he finally asked and Steffon turned to meet his eyes. "Jon wishes to go travelling to Dorne, does he not?" Steffon asked.

"Aye," Robb nodded his agreement, wondering where the King was going with this. "My sister is leaving soon, and I need to choose a band of men that I trust will keep her safe in the time before her marriage," Steffon explained and Robb thought that he may well have worked out what he wanted. "You are thinking of asking Jon?" he raised his brows and the other man nodded. "I may not know him well but I believe I can gauge his character easily enough, grandfather seems to think it's a possibility I ought to consider," Steffon said and Robb nodded slowly. "If he were to do it, you would be able to trust him completely," Robb told him, and it was Steffon's turn to nod. "I think I will speak with him, it would not be a permanent charge, and I would not expect him to take the white cloak," he said.

"There is no harm in asking," Robb smiled slightly and Steffon inclined his head before he resumed watching the men in the yard. Robb watched them too for a time, but he soon grew bored, his mind too fatigued to bother watching their swing and their footwork in any great detail. Eventually he clapped Steffon on the back and gave his farewells before heading back towards the keep. A quiet afternoon with Amy was just what he needed, and with any luck she would have seen the Maester about Aedan's discomfort. They had been reassured over and over that it would pass when the tooth finally broke through. But, as Amy had pointed out, there were still several more teeth waiting to poke through his gums.

Grey Wind trotted around the corner of one of the towers as he approached the steps and yapped when he set his eyes on Robb, his tail wagging as he bounded towards him. His wolf never did fail to put a smile on his face, his joy at being reunited with Lady had kept him in high spirits since their arrival. "Hello you," Robb greeted him with an affectionate pat, to which he whined slightly. They fell into step as they entered the keep, and Robb had to hide his amusement as several of the guards blanched on their way passed. Eventually they reached the chambers that he and Amy occupied, and he pushed open the door, allowing Grey Wind to enter before him.

He was greeted again by the sight of Amy and Theon drinking together, Aedan nestled in cushions and blankets on the sofa between them. They would deny it if he accused them, but he knew damn well that they were up to something, Theon was never happier than when he was involved in some scheme or another. "Good day?" Amy asked him with a smile and he returned the gesture. "Good enough," he returned, moving to get himself a drink. "Did you get up to anything interesting in my absence?" he asked casually as he poured a glass of wine. "I had luncheon with Margaery Tyrell actually," Amy replied, a little too innocently for his liking. "Was it enjoyable?" he asked.

"Inspiring," she replied simply and he rolled his eyes. He would bet Winterfell that whatever she was up to had something to do with Margaery. "Good," he replied just as simply, moving behind the sofa so he could peer down on their son. He appeared to just be awakening from a nap, his bright eyes shining as he gazed up at Robb. As ever, he couldn't help but smile down on him, his lips breaking out into a returning grin, his little fists coming to wave in the air as an excited gurgle left his mouth. Grey Wind was drawn by the sound, padding his way between Amy and the table so he could nudge his nose against the bundle that contained Aedan. The baby only gurgled more loudly, his head turning sharply towards the wolf, one of his fists reaching out and knocking Grey Wind's muzzle.

Amy inhaled rather sharply, and Robb was amused to see that even Theon looked troubled. "He won't harm him," Robb rolled his eyes as Grey Wind nuzzled against Aedan's stomach, a delighted laugh leaving the baby's mouth. "That's the happiest I've heard him in days," Amy said almost wonderingly, and Robb bend his head down to press a kiss to her cheek. "So, did you manage to dig up any dirt on Lady Margaery?" he murmured to her and he felt her stiffen slightly. "Do you really expect me to believe that you two aren't up to something?" he pulled away with a grin, looking between her and Theon. Theon merely grinned, but he could see the shock in Amy's eyes. "Whatever it is, just make sure you don't do anything stupid," he met his wife's eyes and she nodded her agreement.

"I just want to know what she's up to that's all, there is more to her being here than her family not wanting to offend Sansa," Amy explained to him and he nodded his head, his expression more serious now. "I agree," he said, "just promise me that your determination will not lead you to any harm. The Tyrells are dangerous Amy, and we have far too much to lose."

"I am not going to put our family in danger Robb," she told him determinedly, her eyes fixed on his. "Good," he said simply, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead as Aedan let out another shrill burst of giggles. "By the Gods, who needs a nurse when you have a direwolf," Theon commented and Robb chuckled slightly. "So what's your role in this master plan?" Robb rolled his eyes and his friend grinned at him. "To make her feel sorry for me, sorry enough that she might just let me in on her own little master plan," Theon replied with a wicked grin, and Robb almost felt sorry for Margaery. "And I'm sure you won't enjoy it one bit," he said drily, Amy's hand coming to rest on his forearm as he remained leaning against the back of the sofa. "You have to treat me like dirt from now on, when she can see us, I mean," Theon told him and Robb nodded slowly. "It's rather fun actually," Amy commented and Robb snorted. "I'll bet," he replied, laughing again at the dark look that crossed Theon's features.

* * *

"That's it, again!" Jaime clapped his hands together as the arrow Bran had loosed ended up in one of the middle rings. Bran again took an arrow and notched it, drawing back the string and squinting towards the target. When he let go it soared into one of the middle rings again and he kicked at the dust under his feet in frustration. Jaime could well understand it, he himself had never been a fan of the bow and had always hated his father's insistence that he practice at it. The only time it had ever been of any use to him was whenever he had actually consented to going on a hunt. Usually he avoided those as well, it was not the sport for him, and nor it seemed was it for Bran. He had promised Lord Stark that he would encourage his son in various skills and not just concentrate on sword fighting however, and so he was persevering in having Bran at the boards at least every other day.

"Ten more and we can get out the tourney swords," Jaime encouraged him and the boy managed a half-hearted smile. "What's the point? I'll never hit dead centre," Bran said with a sigh, though he did pull out another arrow from the bucket. "It comes with practice," Jaime said for the thousandth time. "You know how well Amy shoots, do you really think she was always that good? She had to practice, day after day for months and years," Jaime continued on encouragingly. Bran didn't need to know it was a complete lie. Amy had been eight when Lanette had finally given into his badgering and allowed her to have a go with the bow. She hit the centre on the third day and he had been stunned, and convinced it had been a fluke. It soon transpired that it was no fluke, and Jaime had an immense pride in her that was only matched by his irritation that his tiny daughter was far better than he had ever been nor ever would be.

"I have done it for years, even Robb is better than me and he doesn't even try," Bran said, evidently his frustration was growing as the arrow he sent flying only just managed to hit the edge of the board. "Not all men are natural bowmen, but it is something we have to learn. You never know when you might need to use the skill, and even if you are merely average with the bow it is far better than being useless," Jaime told him, and Bran smiled slightly. "Do you shoot well?" he asked and Jaime chuckled. "Not at all well, Amy was hitting the boards better than me at the age of eight," Jaime said honestly and Bran looked far more reassured.

"Arya's better than me," Bran confessed, his eyes on the floor. Jaime couldn't help but laugh slightly at that, moving to his side and clapping him on the back. "We cannot all be good at the same thing, the world would be a boring place indeed if we were," he said, "now how about you shoot the rest of these arrows and we can see about showing you some new moves with the sword." Bran nodded his head determinedly, reaching for another arrow. Jaime stepped back, smiling slightly as he watched him, only looking away when he saw Lanette approaching. He couldn't help but let his gaze linger on her, watching the graceful way she carried herself, her steps careful as he knew how mindful she was of her expanding stomach. "Hard at work?" she smiled at him when she came close enough and he grinned back. "As always," he winked at her, seeing her roll her eyes. "Indeed," she said with a raised brow, coming to a halt at his side.

"How are you?" he asked her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders before pressing a kiss to her temple. "We are both well indeed," she smiled up at him and his heart soared. "Then I am content," he said, his eyes going back to Bran as he pulled another arrow from the bucket. He looked towards the target and saw that the last one had landed slightly closer to the middle. As he looked another hit at around the same distance away. "Keep it up Bran, that's real progress," he encouraged as the boy notched yet another arrow. "I had a letter from Amy, they are settling in well at the Capitol, though Aedan's teeth have begun to come through," Lanette informed him quietly after Bran had loosed his arrow.

"That's good, though…perhaps not about Aedan, I cannot quite believe he is of that age already," Jaime replied, thinking that their grandson had likely doubled in size since they last saw him. "I know, though I suppose it is true that they grow so swiftly when they're small," Lanette returned. "Amy has promised she will come a month before the child is due, though likely Robb won't be able to leave the Capitol. Though she is hopeful he would come for the naming ceremony, and then she would return with him afterwards," Lanette continued on and Jaime nodded. "With time moving so swiftly it will likely be sooner than we imagine when she arrives," he said, and it was Lanette's turn to nod. "My thoughts exactly," she said, her hands coming to cradle her stomach.

Jaime moved his own hand to lay on top of the swell, a smile creeping onto his face as he felt the movement. "I've shot ten now Ser Jaime," Bran's voice interrupted his moment of bliss and he sighed, rolling his eyes at Lanette's amused expression. "Then as promised, we shall move on to the sword," he smiled at the look of delight on Bran's face, Lanette's hand coming to rest on the small of his back. "You two are building quite the rapport," she said quietly as Bran moved to reclaim all the arrows from the board. "He is my squire, it will not reflect well on me if he is not raised to knighthood in a few years," Jaime said and she snorted slightly. "No I suppose it would not," she smiled, "I shall leave you boys to it, do not let him work you too hard Bran!"

* * *

Amy clutched Robb closer to her, still trying to regain her breath, his own heavy in her ear as he lay with his head in the crook of her neck. Being with him was still exhilarating, even if they had to be more careful now. She couldn't risk getting with child again just yet, she wasn't ready for it, and she wanted to be home at Winterfell before even contemplating the idea. There was no way she would have been able to give Robb up entirely though, it would have been next to impossible. "We should sleep," he murmured in her ear, his voice breathy and deliciously warm. "We should," she agreed, though she made no move to release him from her embrace, not quite ready to let go of the feeling of his body caged above hers. "We will only regret it if we don't, when he wakes," he continued, pressing a kiss to her neck. "I know," she sighed, finally letting him go so he could roll to her side.

She moved herself to nestle against his chest, his arms coming to wrap around her and make her feel inexplicably safe. Just as they always had. They were more of a comfort now that they were at the Capitol, somehow she needed his comfort more here. Perhaps it was being so close to the heart of the plots and schemes that made her feel more cautious and anxious than she had ever been at Winterfell. Lord Stark's departing words to her still resounded in her head on nights when her mind was troubled and refusing to sleep. She snuggled further against Robb, determining that tonight would not be one of those nights. Tonight she wanted to drift away slowly and contently in her husband's arms and not worry about what the morrow would bring. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, only for them to fly open again at once as a soft knock came at the door.

Amy shifted from Robb's chest at once and made to slip out of bed. "Stay, I'll go," he protested, but she was already pulling on her robe. "There's no point now, you stay in bed," she returned and he sighed heavily but made no other argument as she tied her robe tightly around her and went for the door. She pulled it open a crack, narrowing her eyes slightly when she saw who was on the other side. "What do you want?" she hissed, to which he flashed a grin. "No need to sound so pleased to see me," Theon drawled and she narrowed her eyes still further. "What do you want?" she repeated through gritted teeth. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked in a sing-song voice. "Don't make me get Robb," she snarled at him and he chuckled. "Very well, I only came because you told me to come to you at once if Margaery made any contact with me," he said innocently and her eyes widened.

She pulled the door open a little further so she could really appraise him. "She contacted you? How? What did she say?" she reeled off the questions but Theon merely reached into his doublet and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "Why don't you see for yourself?" he raised a brow and she practically snatched the letter from him, hurriedly unfolding it.

_Theon,_

_If ever you need a friend, you only ever need seek me out._

_M._

"Is everything alright?" Robb asked from behind her and Amy smiled widely, lifting her eyes from the letter to meet Theon's, seeing the triumph dancing in his own orbs. "Yes," Amy answered Robb, seeing Theon's grin widen. "Yes, everything is just fine."

* * *

**A/N: **I'll probably be adding a bit of Theon POV in coming chapters, because I imagine you'll want to see some of his interaction with Margaery. I'll be back as soon as I can, please bear with me!

:)


	56. Tourney

**A/N: **Right, I'm back! For now at least. Got a busy few weeks coming up to Christmas but I'm going to do my best to update every weekend. Wish me luck! Wanted to say a big thanks to you all again for being so patient. You're awesome. Hope you enjoy the new one!

**Guest: **Thank you! Some Theon POV coming up!

**Boramir: **Thank you very much, things seem to be looking up!

Right-ho, on we go!

:)

* * *

**Tourney**

* * *

Tywin could think of better ways to spend his day, but it would not have looked good if he had not turned up. He would attend this first day of the tourney but he would not be bothering with the next two, not when there were still so many plans to set in place. Renly had finally got back to Steffon, and he was on his way from Storm's End with a healthy retinue of men. Scouts along the road had his number at a few thousand at most. Not enough to cause a war, but certainly enough to cause trouble. He had also received word from Winterfell this morning that Lord Stark was preparing to take his men to the Wall now that they had a healthy supply of dragonglass. He had been hoping to hold off to gather more but the wildlings were threatening and he felt he could hold off no longer.

Stannis had already sent word back to Dragonstone for the mining to be increased even further, and more ships sent along the coast to White Harbour. Tywin knew that men from the Riverlands were prepared to move north should Lord Stark have need of them. He was hopeful that it wouldn't come to that, but at least Renly would be under their watchful gaze by the time any such situation may arise. Considering it was Sansa's name day celebrations he had decided to keep news from Winterfell to himself for the time being. He would inform Steffon quietly later and leave it to his discretion whether or not he told his wife right away or kept it quiet for a few days. Robb, he would have to tell by the end of the day, but there was no harm in letting them enjoy a few hours of relative happiness before he gave them all something else to worry about.

"Presenting, Steffon Baratheon, first of his name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and rightful King of Westeros!" the announcer piped up, to tremendous applause. "And his queen, Sansa!" If anything the applause increased even more, and Tywin allowed a slight smile of satisfaction to grace his lips as the royal couple took their places in the royal box. Sansa was positively glowing now, her condition obvious to all in attendance. The smallfolk had been whispering excitedly for the past month at least, about when exactly they imagined a royal heir would make an appearance. They were a popular King and Queen, and that at least allowed Tywin to sleep a little easier at night. In three moons time, or there about, the child would make an appearance, and he could only hope that all went well.

"Welcome!" he turned his attention to the royal box to see Steffon stood with his arms outstretched and a smile on his face. "Thank you all for attending on this most special of occasions. As we are here to celebrate the queen's name day, it is only right that she be the one to begin proceedings!" A roar met Steffon's words and Tywin saw his smile widen as he reached out his hand to encourage Sansa to her feet. She rose gracefully, and Steffon placed a kiss to the back of her hand, much to the delight of those watching. Tywin almost smirked, they certainly both knew how to play the crowds, though he knew well enough that the affection between them was real. It didn't hurt to play up to it in public though, the people delighted in seeing it.

The first two riders took their places as Sansa moved close to the edge of the box, her favour in her hand as she took her place. She held up the fluttering grey silk, that he knew was embroidered with the Baratheon stag, and the two horses pawed at the ground, their riders inclining their heads to their queen before they pulled down their visors. In the next moment she let her favour drop and the two thundered towards one another. Tywin didn't watch their progress, his eyes instead fixed on Steffon and how he would react. Given what had befallen his father he had been uncomfortable with the thought of a joust, but he had known well enough that the people would grumble if it wasn't included in the tourney. His grandson's face didn't betray much as Tywin heard the familiar splintering of lances, but he could see his knuckles stretched white on the arm of his throne.

Sansa's hand came to rest on his knee and he shared a smile with her, Tywin seeing his wife's eyes showing her concern. They leant in closer to one another in the next moment and exchanged a few words, after which Steffon's grip on his throne slackened somewhat. Cersei had refused to attend the morning's entertainment, the thought of enduring a joust had been far too much for her. She had heard a false rumour that Steffon had been intending to compete and had been near inconsolable when she had burst into council in a flurry of tears to forbid him from doing any such thing. It had taken the best part of an hour to calm her down, and when she was reassured that her son would not be jousting she had gone down to the vaults and not emerged again until the evening feast. Cersei would usually be so calm and composed that Tywin had barely known how to react to her despair. He had been glad that Steffon seemed to possess the comforting words and reassurances that he himself had been unable to muster.

Cersei had seemed composed enough at breakfast, warmly wishing Sansa a happy name day and promising that she would be present for the hand to hand combat in the afternoon. He sincerely hoped that it would not be too much for her, there was no point in her sitting through it if she would only end up upsetting herself. Likely Steffon would keep a close eye on her and order her inside should the need arise. Karenza and Eleanor were absent as it was, and would remain so for the entirety of the tourney. They would not be able to avoid such situations forever, but Cersei was adamant that this was too soon for them and Steffon had agreed. Tywin turned his attention from his grandson and towards the tourney ground, thinking that it was past time he actually started paying attention to what was going on.

* * *

"If they see me sat with you then -," Theon began in hushed tones, his eyes darting about the place. "Then I will tell them you are here at my invitation," Margaery cut him off smoothly, patting his knee for a moment before settling her hands in her lap. "They wouldn't like it, I'm supposed to be with the household, in case they have need of me," he gabbled out, and she turned her eyes on him and contemplated him for a long moment. "You are a lord, not a servant," she told him firmly and he nodded slightly. "But I am their ward, and they are my masters for as long as I am still with them at Winterfell," he said in a pained voice, keeping eye contact with her. "You must miss home," she said softly after an intensely long moment of scrutinizing him. Theon swallowed hard, hoping that his facial expression was tormented enough. "I don't remember it well enough to miss," he said and she smiled sympathetically at him.

His words were not entirely false, that was probably why he had been able to utter them with such ease. It was true that he barely remembered the first years of his life that he had spent on Pyke with his family. All he had were vague memories of a weeping woman he assumed was his mother, and the cold indifference of his father. Even if he could remember properly, he couldn't imagine that he would ever miss it. Winterfell was the only home he had ever truly known, Lord and Lady Stark had always been good to him, and he had brothers and sisters in their children. He could admit to being curious about his true home and family, but it was easily pushed to the back of his mind, especially since none of his family had ever bothered to try and correspond with him. Once, he had plucked up the courage to ask Lord Stark if they were banned from making contact with him and he had been told heavily that they had not. Theon didn't know what to make of that, only that he had likely done the right thing making himself home at Winterfell.

Now was not the time to think of all the good times though. Now was the time to convince Margaery Tyrell that he was a miserable wretch who quietly despised the Starks for keeping him captive for all these years. "I'm sure you'd give anything to go back, wouldn't you?" Margaery raised her brows at him and he nodded slightly before quickly shaking his head. "No…no, I'm happy and lucky to have the Starks as my masters," he said quietly, his eyes darting about the place. "Don't worry, no one here is paying any mind to us, all their eyes are on the tourney," she soothed him and he slowly nodded his head, his eyes still darting around slightly. "It isn't right for them to treat you as a servant, has it always been that way?" Margaery asked him softly when he made eye contact with her again. "I was never treated as the others were," he said mournfully, "but I used to get on well enough with Robb…until s_he _came."

For the first time he had allowed some bitterness to seek into his tones and Margaery seized on it at once, leaning in closer to him. He had to remember to concentrate as she came in close, her breath warm against his cheek when she spoke her next words. "You mean Lady Amella?" she asked quietly, one of her brows raised. Theon bit down on his lip and paused for dramatic effect before he nodded his head slowly. For a moment he could have sworn he saw a look of triumph in Margaery's eyes but it was quickly replaced with concern. He supressed a smile, trying not to think about just how hard he and Amy would laugh about this later. "She did seem rather hard on you the other day at luncheon," Margaery mused, and Theon nodded his head meekly again. "You must get frustrated sometimes, wish there was something you could do to get away," Margaery continued and Theon twisted his hands together for a long minute before he nodded his head once more.

"Perhaps I could help you Theon, if you were to help me," Margaery said after another lengthy pause, and Theon looked up at her, trying not to feel too pleased with himself. "I could never ask that of you my lady," he said and she smiled widely at him. "Nonsense, we are friends are we not?" she raised her brows and he nodded again. "If you would like us to be my lady," he said, his eyes meeting hers and holding them fast. "I would like that very much," she said softly, her gaze not flickering from his. "What would you want me to do my lady, I could not do anything against the Starks…for I am afraid what…what…" he tailed off and she lay her hand on his upper arm and rubbed up and down soothingly. "I would never ask you to," she said smoothly, "I'd merely like you to tell me about your life with them at Winterfell, perhaps...a little of what it was like before Lady Sansa became queen."

"Why would you want to know about that?" Theon asked her suspiciously. Amy had warned him not to appear too compliant, and he had agreed with her. If he was too willing to aid Margaery in her schemes then likely she would soon become suspicious of his true motives. "I'm just curious, there is no harm in being curious is there?" Margaery asked him innocently and he frowned. "I suppose," he said slowly, not letting the suspicion leave his voice entirely. "The truth is, Theon," Margaery was turning her body towards his now. "The truth is I am not sure the queen likes me very much, and I'd like to change that as I think she is a wonderful woman," she continued quietly, "I just thought that if I knew a bit more about her and her tastes then perhaps I could appeal to her. Find some common ground…it would make my role as one of her ladies much more bearable." Theon allowed his eyes to soften at that, a small smile gracing his lips. "Very well," he nodded, "I suppose there would be no harm in it."

"Wonderful," Margaery clapped her hands together. "Perhaps you and I could head out for a walk in the gardens tomorrow afternoon?" she asked him, batting her lashes and looking at him coyly. If only he could blush on command. Instead he looked shyly away from her and twisted his hands together again as he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "I would like that very much, my lady," he said meekly and her hand came to find one of his for a moment. "I can hardly wait, we will have a wonderful time, I am sure of it," she said before releasing his hand. Theon said nothing in response, turning his eyes back to the day's events and trying not to let his inner smugness show on his face. Margaery's voice had been laced with triumph but she could not know that he was feeling a thousand times more triumphant after their conversation.

* * *

Cersei made her way carefully down the stands, intending to take a place in the royal box until she saw Amy turn her head and smile tentatively at her. There was a space next to her niece that she could take, Robb already occupying the one on her other side. He too turned his head as she began to approach them, a small smile gracing his own lips, though she saw the slight apprehension in his eyes. Amy looked surer of herself the closer Cersei came, her smile widening as she came to sit herself down next to her. "Did you enjoy your morning?" Cersei asked them in what she hoped to be a jovial manner. "It wasn't incredibly eventful, but some skilled men appear to have put their names down for the hand to hand contest," Amy answered her. "What did you occupy yourself with?" Amy asked, her eyes showing her hidden concern, something that had Cersei swallowing hard before she answered. "I went to the seamstress with the girls, Karenza needs new attire for Dorne," she smiled.

"I will have to visit her and see what she has acquired," Amy said and Cersei nodded her agreement. "I'm sure she'd like that, how is Aedan?" she asked, remembering what Amy had said about his teeth coming through. "One new tooth," Amy reported and she smiled. "Well, that is one less to trouble him in the future," she said, to which Robb chuckled slightly. "Until they begin to fall out again, Rickon used to howl whenever one of his came loose," he said and Amy snorted. "Rickon is a sensitive boy, I always used to find it rather fascinating when mine began to wobble," she said.

"Steffon used to push his back and forth relentlessly when they came loose, he was desperate for them to come out and a new one to come in its place. I blame Robert for it, he would always say that you were not a man until all your baby teeth were gone and replaced," Cersei shook her head slightly, a small smile on her face as she lost herself in the memory for a moment. She was glad that neither Robb nor Amy made a comment, no doubt astute enough to realise that she needed a minute of quiet contemplation. Robert had been creeping up on her more and more over the last few days. Never had a day gone by when she hadn't thought of him, but he seemed to consume her more and more recently. Likely it was because of all the things that were changing, all the things that he would never live to see.

He would never see Karenza married, never walk her into the Sept to say her vows. Cersei knew well enough that he would have given her betrothed a serious talking to before the wedding. The thought of her scaring the poor man silly had a half smile twitching her lips. Neither would he be here to greet his first grandchild. He should have been here to tease her about being a grandmother, and how she ought to start doing more needlework and keeping an eye out for grey hairs. She smirked slightly at the thought, he would have driven her mad, but he would have been so thrilled to have another baby about the place, and so proud of Steffon. She sighed heavily and cast her eyes about the tourney ground in the hopes of finding something to distract her from thoughts of her husband. It didn't take long, her eyes narrowing as she took in the sight.

She turned her attention back to Amy, seeing her head close to Robb's, amorous words no doubt passing between them. Cersei was loathe to interrupt them but she deemed it necessary, nudging Amy slightly in the ribs with her elbow to draw her attention. "What is it?" Amy asked her curiously, and Cersei nodded towards a spot in the crowd. "That is your ward is it not? The Greyjoy boy?" she asked, raising her brows as a slight smirk graced Amy's features. "That's him alright, it seems as though he is doing rather well," her niece said rather happily, and Cersei's frown merely deepened. "Is there something I'm missing?" Cersei asked her and Amy turned her attention away from where Theon and Margaery were sat, perhaps just an inch too close to one another. "I told you I had hopes that Margaery would trust someone, did I not?" Amy raised one brow carefully and Cersei smirked, finally understanding.

"You clever girl," she praised her quietly, and Amy smiled widely. "Thank you, aunt," Amy added, and Cersei was more delighted than she could fathom at the familial address. "You're most welcome, how are you playing it?" Cersei asked her, glancing around to make sure that no one was paying them any attention. "I think it might be best to explain that privately, perhaps you could have a drink with us after the feast. I'm sure Theon will have a detailed report about his afternoon," Amy replied and Cersei nodded her agreement. She knew that it was mainly their shared dislike of Margaery, and desire to discover what she was up to, that had led to their reconciliation but she could not help but be incredibly pleased that she and Amy were back on good terms. "I would be delighted to join you," she smiled widely, "I'm sure it will be quite the entertaining evening."

* * *

"I wasn't expecting you so late, is something wrong?" Jon asked as soon as he opened the door to Robb. He shook his head slightly. "Not exactly," Robb said, "can I come in?" Jon agreed at once, opening the door fully and gesturing him inside. "From what Amy was saying the other day I had thought that you would be getting all the sleep you can," Jon said in amusement, as he closed the door behind him. "She's sat up with Theon and the queen mother," Robb said, seeing Jon nod his head slightly as he poured two glasses of wine. "I assume you want one?" Jon looked up after pouring the second and it was Robb's turn to nod. "Thank you," he elaborated as Jon handed one to him and moved to sit in the armchair opposite the one that he had claimed.

"Theon and the queen mother, that is quite an interesting mix of company," Jon commented after they clinked glasses a took a sip from them. "Amy's up to something," Robb said with a roll of his eyes, narrowing them slightly when Jon didn't appear surprised. "But, perhaps you already knew that?" he raised a brow and Jon sighed heavily. "I knew she was planning on getting to the bottom of why Margaery Tyrell is here," Jon said, "but I didn't know any detail. Do I even want to know what Theon's role in this is?"

"Probably not," Robb said wryly before he took another long sip of wine. When he lowered his glass again Jon was looking at him concernedly and he sighed, knowing that he would have to tell him the real reason he had come to him so late. He had planned on coming earlier but he hadn't the courage, it had been easier to sit there and listen to Theon's detailed report on the afternoon he had had with Margaery. "Was there another reason you came?" Jon asked, as perceptive as ever. "Tywin had some news this morning," Robb said and Jon leaned forwards in his chair. "From where?" he asked and Robb sighed before meeting his eyes. "Father has left for the Wall," Robb said, not able to think of any softer way to break the news. Jon nodded slightly, his eyes flickering to the glass in his hand for a moment before he raised them to meet Robb's again. "Wildlings, or…?" Jon tailed off.

"Wildlings," Robb answered, "for now at least." Jon nodded again, a slight frown creasing his brow before he lifted his glass to his lips. Robb knew how he felt, he himself had not known what to say when Tywin had broken the news to him. He supposed it was a good thing that something was being done, he just couldn't help but wish that it was someone other than his father who was leading the men. Still, he had fought battles before and had always come home, there was no reason for this to be any different. "He'll be fine," Robb voiced his opinion, trying to reassure himself as much as Jon. "He always has been." Jon nodded at that, a smile coming to his face that Robb suspected was false. He made no comment on it though, merely calmly taking another sip of wine.

"Did the King speak to you about Dorne?" Robb asked after several moments of silence, wanting to think of something other than his father marching into a potential war. "Aye," Jon nodded, and Robb rolled his eyes when he showed no sign of elaborating. "Well?" he asked almost impatiently, and Jon grinned sheepishly. "I don't know…" Jon said with a shrug, "it's an honour to be asked, but I am no knight." He was shaking his head at the end and Robb sighed. "And I am hardly qualified to sit on the King's council, and yet here we are," Robb said to which Jon chuckled. "You want to go to Dorne anyway," Robb said, "and when your duty to the Princess is finished then likely you will be given a knighthood."

"You think?" Jon asked, meeting his eyes. "I don't see why not," Robb said honestly and Jon nodded his head slightly. "It would be a shame to let your talent with the sword go to waste," Robb told him, holding his eyes. "I just can't help but think I should be putting my skill to use at the Wall," Jon said quietly and Robb shook his head. "You could best a thousand wildlings I have no doubt, but there is not much you could do to defend yourself when your former brothers are stabbing you in the back," Robb told him firmly and Jon smiled grimly. "You may have a point," he said and Robb snorted. "Trust me on this one Jon, this could be good for you," Robb told him. "What have you got to lose?"

"Absolutely nothing," Jon said slightly sadly, and Robb frowned. "Imagine what you could gain," he said encouragingly, "this is your chance to make a name for yourself, to forge your own path in this world." Jon was nodding by the end and Robb was glad that he seemed to have got through to him. "Likely you're right Robb," Jon finally said, "I will speak to Ser Barristan tomorrow and find out how much time I have to make up my mind."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! More next weekend with a bit of luck!

:)


	57. Shift

**A/N: **It's still the weekend (just about), and I have managed to get a chapter finished for you lovely lot. Hope you enjoy it!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was worth the wait. Yes, Renly is on the way, but rest assured they have plans for him (see this chapter). Amy certainly had inherited a few of Tywin's traits, and I'm glad you like my softer version of Cersei. I really like writing her in this fic. Oberyn may appear if I do any scenes in Dorne, but I have no plans for him to come to the Capitol. There will however, probably be some interaction between Jon and Karenza at some point.

**Guest: **You're very welcome.

**Boramir: **Thank you! Margaery is certainly in for a surprise, but maybe not the one you expect (see this chapter), glad you like my version of Cersei too. Given canon it is hard to muster sympathy for her, but she's a different creature in this AU. Regarding Renly, there are certainly plans to keep him in check (again, see this chapter). I appreciate all suggestions though, and I'm glad you're enjoying the read!

**Guest: **Thank you very much!

Right-ho folks, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Shift**

* * *

"Our scouts tell us that Renly is coming along the Kings Road and has already passed Bronzegate," Steffon was saying, "I need men skirting the Kingswood along the coast, I want Storm's End back in loyal hands." Robb glanced at Tywin and saw that he looked suitably impressed as he fixed his eyes on his grandson. "You intend to take it from under him while he is grovelling for your forgiveness?" the queen mother raised one of her brows and Steffon inclined his head. "You didn't mention anything in council," Stannis spoke up with a raised brow of his own. "I don't trust the full council with this plan," Steffon told his uncle and Stannis inclined his head. "I would ask you to go uncle," Steffon continued, "since you will taking the title of Lord Paramount of the Stormlands."

Robb had thought Stannis would look a little happier at the request, but instead he grimaced. "I would like nothing more your Grace," Stannis said gravely, "but I came to dinner tonight to ask your permission to take leave from the council." Steffon frowned at that, and Robb bit down on his lip lightly, hoping that more trouble was not destined to come their way. "Why?" Steffon's question was simple, but Robb could hear the underlying frustration in his voice, seeing Sansa reach her hand over to clench around his forearm. "Selyse has worsened," Stannis said quietly, his eyes meeting his nephew's. Robb saw Steffon's icy eyes soften, sympathy now etched in his expression. "Of course," he said, nodding his head, "you must return to Dragonstone at once and be with your family."

"Thank you, your Grace," Stannis' lips twitched up slightly, "though I fear I will not make good enough time." There was a still silence for a long moment, Robb catching Amy's eye for a moment, seeing in her expression that she was as lost for words as everyone else appears to be. "We will pray for you," Sansa finally spoke quietly, "and for you wife and daughter." Stannis murmured his thanks at that, managing a thin smile for his queen. "If you would excuse me, your Graces, my lords, ladies," Stannis rose up, inclining his head to all of them in general. "Of course, we wish you good speed," Steffon rose up to his own feet and clasped hands tightly with his uncle for a moment before letting him go. No one spoke until Stannis had walked from the room and closed the door firmly behind him.

"It seems your plans will have to be altered," Tywin said in a brisk manner, pouring himself another measure of wine. "Indeed," Steffon said thoughtfully, his eyes finding Robb's and lingering for far longer than he would have liked. Robb shifted slightly in his seat, hoping that his good-brother was not thinking what he thought he was thinking. His eyes flickered to Amy, seeing her attention on her food as she neatly cut up her portion of venison. Only Tywin and the queen mother seemed to have realised where Steffon's gaze was lingering. Cersei sent him a sympathetic smile and Tywin sighed heavily, though to Robb it sounded like a sigh of grudging agreement. "Robb," Steffon said his name softly, almost pleadingly. _Not me, anyone but me, please. _"I hate to ask this of you…"

He had caught Amy's attention now, Robb saw her head lift from the corner of his eye and he didn't have to look to know that her eyes were likely wide and scared. "Your Grace -," Robb started, unsure what he was even going to say. "I need a man I could trust, someone who knows what they are doing," Steffon said, his eyes boring into his. Robb knew then that there would be no saying no. How could he refuse his king? His father had never been able to. He was all ready to refuse Tywin Lannister when he came calling with his offer of Amy for Robb. His father would have refused Tywin, but when Robert had asked it of him, he had been unable to say no. Robb's eye flickered to his wife, seeing that she was looking towards Steffon with a horrified expression on her face. Robb knew his next words would break her heart, but he had to utter them.

"If you can trust no one else, your Grace," he said quietly, his eyes drawn to the table as Amy's hand clenched around her fork so tightly that her knuckles stretched white. "I only ask that you take control until Stannis is able," Steffon said, holding his eyes. Robb could only nod, unable to look at Amy now. Unable to look at any of them, his eyes boring into the highly polished table top. "Thank you," Steffon said quietly, though it seemed to echo almost ominously around the room. Robb could only nod slightly in response. The next sound was the clatter of Amy's fork hitting the table and the scraping back of her chair. Still Robb could not make his head lift up to look at her. "You must forgive me," her voice trembled when she spoke and his heart clenched unbearably. "I've rather lost my appetite, I think I ought to retire for the night," she continued, and he finally raised his head to see her retreating from her seat. Steffon reached his hand out to clasp around her wrist as she passed him and she paused. Robb distinctly heard him murmur an apology to her and she nodded rather stiffly. He let go then, and Robb could find no words to speak up to stop her from marching out of the room.

The door closed with a thud of finality and he took a great shuddering breath. If the silence had weighed heavily when Stannis had left the room, it was practically suffocating now. So much for a quiet, family meal. Robb could feel all the eyes on him but he had no desire to look at any of them. Instead he reached out and picked up his glass, bringing it to his lips and draining it in one. He set it back down on the table and rose up to his feet. "If you'll excuse me," he said faintly, not even waiting for anyone else to speak before he rounded the table and made his own way out of the door.

* * *

"Well, that went well," Cersei commented drily as Robb slammed out of the door, raising her glass to her lips and taking a long sip. "I'm sorry mother," Steffon said heavily, and she sent him a withering look. "Did I not say I wanted a nice, family meal without any council talk?" she almost snapped at him and he sighed. "What could I do? I couldn't have known that Stannis was going to leave…and when he did…" he trailed off, looking distinctly uncomfortably under her piercing gaze. "When he did you decided to send Robb off into a potential battle without any warning?" she supplied to him and he grimaced. "I can't trust anyone else," Steffon said firmly and she shook her head at him. "That may be so, but you could have spoken to him in private about it," she said, "allowed him to break the news to Amy himself instead of announcing it at dinner."

"Cersei, Steffon was merely acting as King," her father tried to interject but she sent him a withering look. "King or not, everyone around this table is family, and it was beyond tactless," she snapped at her father. She was unimpressed with him defending Steffon's actions, especially when she knew damn well how much he doted on Amy. "It's done now," Sansa said quietly, though Cersei could see the unease in her expression and imagined that her good-daughter would be having strong words of her own with Steffon when they were left alone. "You will go to Amy and apologise to her tomorrow, and Robb too for that matter," Cersei said with finality and Steffon nodded his head sheepishly. "Of course mother," he said in an abashed manner, and she was satisfied that she had got through to him. "Good," she said, "now let that be an end to the matter."

She picked up her glass of wine again and sipped on it for something to do. Her appetite seemed to have deserted her. Steffon's decision to send Robb to Storm's End did not rest well with her. If anything were to befall him then she knew damn well that it would rip her family apart, and just as it was all knitting itself so tightly together. "Well," her father spoke up into the tense silence, "at least there may soon be a solution to the Tyrell problem."

"What do you mean?" Steffon asked curiously, but Cersei sighed heavily, knowing exactly where her father was going with this. "If Selyse passes then Stannis will be in need of a wife," her father said, and she rolled her eyes. She had often thought that Steffon's tactless streak came from Robert, now she was wondering if it were not from her own side of the family. Robert could be brash and idiotic at time, but sometimes this the things that came from her father's mouth were damn right heartless. "The woman is still breathing, let alone her not being cold," Cersei said, shaking her head slightly and sharing a look with Sansa. "Of course, my uncle will have to observe a suitable time of mourning," Steffon said almost dismissively, "but then I see no reason why a betrothal could not be announced between himself and Margaery Tyrell."

"Do you think Highgarden will agree?" Sansa asked, resuming daintily cutting up her meat as she spoke. "They would have little choice but to agree after Loras broke the betrothal with Karenza," Steffon answered, "they would not want to be seen to sleight us twice. Even Mace Tyrell is not that foolish." Cersei grudgingly thought that that made sense, and she was pleased that whatever scheming Margaery had been sent here to do would soon be at an end. Such a pity that Amy's plans with the Greyjoy ward were redundant now, she had been rather looking forward to how that would play out. "I wonder if Stannis will agree to it," she said lightly, raising one of her brows and seeing her father send her an exasperated look. "Stannis will agree to it," he said briskly, "it is for the good of the Kingdoms and he is one of Steffon's most loyal supporters. He'll marry her, I'm certain of it."

* * *

"Since we met we have never been apart for more than two days," Amy said quietly as soon as she heard the door open and close behind her. She knew without looking that Robb had returned, she could almost see him shifting nervously from foot-to-foot without turning around. "I hated every second of it," she continued when he said nothing. "I hated not knowing where you were, whether you were in danger, where you were sleeping…" her voice caught in her throat and she took a deep, shuddering breath. "I hated every moment I had to lay in our bed alone," she finished, tears stinging at her eyes now as she felt him moving closer to her. She wanted to shrug him away when his hands clasped around her upper arms. She wanted to turn and shove him from her, to scream and shout at him and beg him to reconsider. She wanted to tell him that she would never forgive him if he left her.

Instead she leaned back into him, his arms slipping around her torso and caging her against his chest. She was so angry with him. So angry, and yet so scared at the same time. Scared, and desperate to have him close so she could memorise every inch of him. She closed her eyes and imprinted the feel and the smell of him as he held her so tightly against that it was almost painful. That it almost felt like he would never let her go. "You can't think I want to go," he murmured, his lips fluttering against the top of her head. She swallowed hard, her own hands coming up now to wrap around his forearms, as though she were afraid that if she didn't hold on then he would let go. "You made no word of protest," she said, hearing him sigh heavily against her. "He is the King," he said simply, and that had her digging her fingernails into his arms. Even though they were covered she still heard him hiss in pain.

She really did shrug him away then, ridding herself of his embrace and turning to face him. The look in his eyes almost made her falter but she refused to give into the urge to be back in his arms and giving him her blessing. Amy didn't w_ant _to give him her blessing because that would mean she approved of him leaving her. Of leaving their son. "I am your wife," she said simply, each word shaking with a mixture of rage and upset. "And I love you," he said, just as simply, his eyes holding hers. She wanted to crumble then but she refused. She would fight him on this, if not for her own sake then for the sake of their baby boy. "What about Aedan?" she asked him. It was a low blow, bringing their son into it, but what choice did she have? His expression was pained and she instantly wanted to take the words back. "He will be safe here, with you," Robb said, and she bit down on her lip to stop it from trembling.

"It could be weeks before you return," she said shakily, "_weeks. _We could even be gone to the Rock before you come back and then we will be months without you!" Her voice was rising now, her anger and her fear rising up in her as Robb flinched at her tone. "I will come to the Rock to be with you," he tried to soothe her but she was shaking her head at once. "Unless the King has some other need of you!" she snapped, and his own eyes blazed with fury at that. "You were the one who wanted us to come here!" he snapped back at her. "You were the one who told me that I was needed, that I ought to do my duty for _our _family!" His words stung, partly because she knew he was right, but mostly because she knew that this here was all her fault. If she hadn't pushed him to the Capitol then he would not be in this position now, contemplating leading an army to bring Storm's End under control. _But he would be at the Wall instead._

Either way she would be parted from him. Either way she would have to contemplate sending him out into a potential battle. Either way she could lose him. In her mind she tried to weigh which would have been worse, whether he was in more danger here or back in the North about to face wildlings. It was too much. Her imagination was running away from her and he was cold and still before her eyes. He was laying in the Sept of Baelor while she wept above him, begging him to open his eyes. He was being carried lifeless on a slab into the heart of Winterfell, Lord Stark at his side with tears streaming silently down his face. She gasped. It was too much. Too much. She clutched at her heart as a sob rose up in her chest. "Amy -," his tone was softer now as he stepped forward, and she collapsed all to easily into his arms, her ear seeking out his heart as he pressed her close to him.

"You can't think I want to leave you, either of you," he was gabbling out now, "the thought of being apart from you, of missing so much of Aedan changing…growing. I can't stand it Amy, I can't. I -," she could listen to any more. She didn't want to hear any more, her hands reaching up to cup his face as she pressed herself closer to him. Amy all but dragged his lips to hers, kissing him as though her very life depended on it. He kissed her back just as wildly, his hands clasping into her skirts as he pushed her back up against the wall. Her heart was pounding wildly as he gathered the silks up, his touch soon finding her bare thighs and making her shiver as he ran his hands up them. She let her own hands slide down his chest to the lacing of his breeches. His groan was swallowed up by her kiss, and he responded by lifting her easily and pinning her against the wall.

They were pressed so tightly together that she could barely move her hands to unlace him. Somehow she managed it though, freeing his hardness only to have him buried deeply inside her in the next moment. She gasped out against his lips, her hands coming to grasp hold of his shoulders as he thrust sharply into her. His kisses found her cheek. Her hairline. Her jaw. Her neck. It was like his lips were everywhere all at once, setting her skin aflame as every rock of his hips had her stomach clenching tighter and tighter. She pressed her own clumsy kisses to his face, her hands coming to fist tightly in his hair as he groaned into the crook of her neck, his thrusts getting more and more erratic. In the next moment he made to pull back, to leave her. She tightened her legs around his waist, her lips coming to the shell of his ear. "Don't stop," she panted out, "don't stop, I want you…I want all of you…"

If he had any protest, he didn't voice it. Instead his fingers somehow found their way between her legs and she threw her head back, not even feeling the pain as it hit the wall. She could only feel overwhelming pleasure as her stomach tightened in glorious agony, her thighs shaking and her mouth gasping as he brought her crashing down around him. He twitched within her, thrusting twice more before she felt his end spread through her for the first time in months, her head buried in his neck as she gasped out in indescribable release. She couldn't speak. She didn't want to speak, and she could only imagine Robb felt the same as he uttered not one word.

Instead, he gently pulled her away from the wall, their bodies still entwined, and carried her effortlessly into their bedchamber where he lay them down and held her more tightly than she ever remembered him ever holding her. Tomorrow they would have to talk and she knew she would have to accept his decision. But right now she wanted to forget it. Right now she just wanted to be in his arms, listening to the steady thud of his heart and his even breaths in her ear.

* * *

"Come," Tywin called, not looking up from his desk at the knock on the door. He heard it open and close in the next moment but still he didn't look up. "What are you doing?" Cersei's voice questioned him, and he finally raised his head to look at her. She was stood in front of his desk with a slight frown creased across her forehead. "You ought not to frown, it ages one," he said, "that is what Lanette is forever telling me anyway. She even wrote it in her last letter, the cheek of it…assuming…"

"What are you doing?" Cersei asked him again, shaking her head slightly. "For Amella," he stood up, gesturing to the array of jewels spread across his desk. "I can't quite decide though, perhaps you can help me," he continued, meeting his daughter's eyes. Cersei gazed back at him for a long moment before she sighed heavily and shook her head again. "You think jewels will make up for her husband being sent away from her?" she finally asked and he shook his head jerkily. "I think she deserves something fine, do you not agree?" he responded, and she frowned at him again.

"I think she would rather kind words and reassurances than this," she picked up on of the necklaces he was pondering, turning it in her hand for a moment before dropping it back onto the desk. The thud of it almost made him flinch, his hands shaking slightly and causing him to fold them behind his back. "What can I possibly say?" he asked Cersei honestly, not have the strength nor the will to convince his daughter that he was unaffected. "You can tell her that he will be safe, that he will return to her and that the time will pass more quickly than she imagines," she said.

"Lie to her, you mean," Tywin raised his brows and Cersei cocked her head to one side. "We all lie when it comes to the ones we love," she said softly, "you lied to us when mother died, you told us that the grief would pass in time. You told us it wouldn't change anything we had…" She tailed off and he sighed heavily, almost cringing at the memory. He had thought he was helping, that they would believe him because they were so young. He had almost deluded himself into believing the words, somewhere deep inside he had wanted them to be true. Before he could open his mouth to issue any kind of explanation or apology Cersei was speaking again.

"I lied to the girls when Robert was killed, I told them that in time they would think of him and smile. Eleanor still cries herself to sleep some nights and I can see it in Karenza's eyes that she knows I lied to them. And now, I am lying to her all over again, telling her that she will be happy in Dorne and that all her dreams will come true. It doesn't make you a monster to want to reassure the ones you love, and I know you love Amy with all your heart, that's why you're doing this," she gestured to the jewels, "in some misguided attempt to cheer her up. You want to lavish her with finery when I imagine that all she really wants is your embrace."

"She brought light back into my life," he finally confessed after a long moment of silence, unable to look at his daughter. "I grieved for your mother for so long, then Amy came along and the chaos came with her. I couldn't help myself…I learned how to smile again, how to care again. _Properly_, I mean. I have always cared for you Cersei, and Jaime…even Tyrion in my own way…but Amy, she made me show it. She has no idea what she did for me, and I have no idea how I can ever repay her for it. I look at her sometimes and all I can see is your mother, and I see her with Robb and I wonder…did people look at me and Joanna and envy how happy we were…"

"I always wished that I would find a husband who would make me as happy as you made mother," Cersei whispered, stepping forwards and curling her hand around his wrist. He looked up at her then and saw that her eyes were shining with tears. "And I forced you onto Robert Baratheon, all to make you queen," he met her eyes as he said it and she nodded her head. "And for a time I resented you for it. I resented him and his whoring and his dead love. But it got better for us, and he made me happy for so many years. I loved him with all my heart, I still do…" she shook her head as she tailed off, the hand that wasn't clasped around his wrist coming to wipe a few tears from her cheeks.

"You were a perfect queen, you were made for it, with all your poise and grace," he told her, "I meant to tell you that when you came to the Rock, I just couldn't find the words." She smiled weakly at him in response, more tears falling from her eyes. He realised in that moment just how much it pained him to see her weak and upset, his own free hand coming up to brush her tears away. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered doing that when she was a girl, when Joanna had still been there. Joanna had made it easy for him to show affection, without her it had been all too easy to forget to do it. "You've made me proud all these years Cersei," he said softly, holding her eyes, "and I don't want you to ever doubt that."

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote the Twyin/Cersei part this morning, and I literally have no idea where it came from. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

:)


	58. Split

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait! Here it is, hope you all enjoy!

**hltran: **Thank you very much, it has indeed been a long time coming!

**unnamed visitor: **Yes indeed, it was inevitable that Robb and Amy would have to be apart at some point, but still not easy for them. Glad you liked the Tywin/Cersei moment, I think it was about time they spoke honestly and with feeling. I'm not too sure about another Lannister redemption story, but after prompting from another reader I am going to give Robb/Myrcella a go. I wasn't sure at first but I think I've come up with a story that will work, hopefully anyway. It will likely be posted in the new year.

**Guest: **Thank you!

**Boramir: **Thank you! Indeed, I think they would both like a little more affection. No, Stannis will not be told about Margaery until he returns to the Capitol. You shall find out which troops Robb is taking in this chapter. As for the last part, no comment haha!

Right-ho folks, onwards!

:)

* * *

**Split**

* * *

Amy took a soothing breath as she met her own eyes in the mirror. She was determined not to show upset, nor worse, accusation. Robb had enough guilt heaped on his shoulders without her adding more, she saw it in his eyes every time he held their son. She heard the scuffle of footsteps behind her and she turned, bringing a smile to her face for her husband. He returned it, his eyes meeting hers as he opened his mouth to speak. The words didn't come though as Aedan called out insistently from his spot on the floor, dragging their eyes to him. Amy couldn't help but smile as she watched him, almost bouncing where he sat surrounded by cushions and toys, reaching his arms up and clenching and unclenching his fists in Robb's direction.

It didn't take a moment for Robb to stride towards him and gather him up into his arms. Amy watched as he clutched their son close, a kiss pressed to the top of his head as he snuggled into the crook of Robb's neck. It was almost enough to have her eyes stinging, but she swallowed hard and refused to succumb to tears. She needed to stay strong, at least until Robb was gone and out of sight. He was leaving this morning, the men were already gathering in the courtyard, she had watched them from the window while Robb had been trying to tempt Aedan with some mashed fruit. She still couldn't quite comprehend how she would cope with being parted from him for so long, but she had promised to write to him every day and tell him everything that she and Aedan had been up to. Part of her thought that he might find the tedious detail dull, but he had met her eyes and promised that he wanted to know _everything. _

Amy just didn't know how she would cope without him, especially as Jon was also leaving for Dorne this coming afternoon. She would only have Theon left to talk to, and he was hardly known for being sympathetic. There was Sansa and her aunt Cersei, but Sansa was nearing term now and both of them had enough worries with Renly's upcoming arrival to court. As did Steffon and her grandfather. Karenza would be gone from court and Eleanor had her own companions nearer her own age. Amy would be loath to weigh such worries on her shoulders, she was still so young and innocent. She repressed a sigh. Perhaps she and Aedan could travel to the Rock sooner than planned, at least then she might feel as though she were doing something useful.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Robb asked her softly, approaching her with Aedan grinning in his arms. "How did you know I was thinking?" she asked in return, and he smiled, his fingers coming to whisper along her brow. "The little crease you get between your brows," he said, and she couldn't help but return his smile. "I was thinking that I might travel to the Rock a little sooner than planned," she told him and he nodded his head slowly. "I don't want you going anywhere until Renly has arrived and the whereabouts of his men is known," he said seriously, meeting her eyes and holding them fast. "If that's what you want," she said lightly, though his serious expression did not soften. "You and Aedan would be valuable hostages, and I would never forgive myself," he said, and she came to lace her hand with his free one.

"Do you really think my grandfather would let us leave if there were any danger?" she asked him quietly and he smiled slightly. "And you know damn well that he will put a party together that is far larger than necessary," she continued, seeing him looking slightly more placated now. "I just hate the thought of you going all that way without me, of travelling even further from me," he confessed, and she moved to press herself against him as best she could. He shifted Aedan around onto his hip so he could pull her into a tight one armed embrace. "I would be going to the Rock without you regardless," she reminded him and he kissed the top of her head in response. "Once Stannis has come to claim Storm's End I will come at once to the Rock, I swear to you," he told her fiercely.

"Will you not need to report to the King first?" she pulled her head back slightly so she could see his face, seeing him scowl. "I suppose," he said irritably, "but after that I intend to tell Steffon that I am taking leave from the council. It seems only fair, this trip to Storm's End was never supposed to be part of the deal." Amy only nodded slightly at that, unwilling to say anything sceptical. There was already a muscle twitching in Robb's jaw and he was holding her just a little too tightly again. She was grateful for a tirade of nonsense from Aedan, an almost laugh escaping her when he reached up his hand to paw insistently at Robb's face. Robb's own expression softened, his head turning to contemplate their son. "I hope you're going to be good for your mother," he said pointedly as Aedan squawked loudly. "I think you can take that as a no," Amy said, raising a brow, thrilled when Robb chuckled lightly. "Perhaps," Robb agreed, smiling slightly at her. She could see the regret in his eyes and she wished she had the words to reassure him. "It's time, isn't it?" she asked him quietly, to which he nodded his head slowly in agreement.

* * *

Robb reluctantly left Amy's side to approach Jon, knowing it would be many months, or even years, before he saw him again. He was leaving this afternoon, accompanying the party that was escorting Princess Karenza to Dorne. It was selfish of him, but part of Robb wished that Jon had turned down the opportunity, at least then he would know that someone would be here to take care of Amy. Now he would have to make do with Theon, the thought almost made him roll his eyes. "So, this is goodbye," Jon said, in what Robb suspected was a falsely jovial tone. "Aye, a new adventure for both of us," Robb said in a similar manner, Jon smiling wryly in response. "You'll be alright," Jon said, "you've had enough training with Ser Jaime, though hopefully you will not need any of it."

"Hopefully," Robb agreed. He and Jon met eyes then for a moment, in the next instant grabbing one another in a fierce embrace. "Enjoy Dorne Jon, I hope it's everything you are hoping for and more," Robb told him honestly, feeling him grip even tighter to him for a moment before they released one another. "You'll be back with Amy before you know it," Jon replied and he tried to smile, determinedly nodding his head. "Don't forget to write," he responded and Jon smiled, nodding his own agreement. "Aye, I will, and once you're back at Winterfell I'll be sure to pay a visit," Jon promised him and Robb chuckled slightly. "Aye," he agreed, "if you can tear yourself from the warmth of Dorne. I'll see you, Jon." He clapped him on the shoulder as a final farewell and Jon did the same to him, their eyes meeting for a moment. Finally they inclined their heads slightly to one another, unspoken words floating between them before Robb turned away, his eyes now seeking out Theon.

He found him after a moment and made his way over, his friend nodding his greeting as Robb moved his hand to lay on his shoulder. "You are like my brother," Robb said, "you always have been." Theon nodded his agreement, his eyes uncharacteristically serious as he met his. "You are a brother to me, you know that," Theon said, and it was Robb's turn to nod. "Take care of Amy for me," Robb said, holding his eyes. "Of course I will," Theon responded and Robb swallowed hard. "Likely she'll paint on a brave face," he said, "and I know you prefer to tease her and have a jape with her but…but she's not as strong as she pretends to be. She will need help with Aedan, probably more than she would ever let on. She –,"

Theon cut him off with a slap to his shoulder. "Robb, I know," he said, still holding his eyes. "Thank you," Robb said, the only words he could muster. "Do you want me to keep her bed warm too?" Theon asked with a sly grin and Robb cuffed him round the back of the head, unable to stop the burst of laugher coming from him. "I knew you being serious couldn't last," he chuckled, and Theon joined in with his laughter for a long moment. "Just be careful," Theon said when their laughter subsided, the seriousness back in his tone. "I will," Robb nodded, and Theon did the same. They hesitated a moment before embracing, Robb clapping him on the back when they broke apart. As with Jon, there were no more words to be said, and so he inclined his head before making his way back towards Amy. He was not looking forward to this goodbye, but he had to say it, and he was almost out of time.

Most of them men had already made their way out of the courtyard, and were just waiting for Robb's small party to join them and lead them off. The section of the army he was leading to Storm's End was made up mostly of Stannis' men, though in his own personal party he had several Northmen. Some troops from the Crownlands had been pledged by Steffon and Robb knew forces from the Vale would meet them on the way. In all likelihood they would have more than enough men, but he was glad of it, knowing that it was better that they be safe rather than sorry. Robb pushed all thoughts of the coming campaign to the back of his mind as he approached Amy, wrapping his arms tightly around her and Aedan when he reached them. Both her arms were around their son, but she was leaning into him, her head resting against his chest where she could no doubt hear his pounding heart.

"The time will fly, I am certain of it," he lied, hoping she could not detect it in his tone. He had no doubt whatsoever that for him the time would drag, that each night without her would feel like a week or more. He wouldn't tell her that though, and he would pray that for her at least, the time would pass quickly. "I love you so much," she whispered, "and I will pray for you every day, for you to come back safely to us." He regretfully pulled away from her at that, easing Aedan from her arms and clutching him close to his chest for a long moment. Amy's eyes were on him as he cradled their son but he couldn't look at her, he would break down if he did, and he couldn't. He had to be strong. Robb pressed a fierce kiss to the top of his son's head, praying with every fibre of his being that his son would not forget him.

"I love you," he finally spoke again, "I love both of you more than I have words to explain to you. I will be back with you soon, I promise Amy." She nodded determinedly at that, a smile that looked suspiciously forced twitching at her lips as she met his eyes. "Tell Sansa I'll be thinking of her," Robb said after a moment. He had been to say goodbye to his sister earlier that morning and she had been irritable, not enjoying her confinement one bit. Likely she would be a mother by the time Robb returned, the thought made his head spin and he hoped that everything would go well for her. "I will, I promise," Amy's smile looked more genuine this time, and his own lips tugged up slightly. "I'll be back soon," he said, regretfully passing Aedan back into her arms. He glanced towards the men, seeing them saddled and ready, knowing that he would have to join them.

"Stay safe," Amy said, understanding shining in her eyes. He nodded, and before he could stop himself he cupped his hands around her cheeks and kissed her with everything he had. Finally he forced himself to pull away, his hand ruffling Aedan's hair as he offered Amy a faint smile. Her expression mirrored his and he turned away from them, determined not to look back as he strode towards his horse. He saw Steffon as he crossed the courtyard, inclining his head to his King and good-brother, seeing him do the same in response. His hands came to the reins of his horse and he hauled himself up, still determined not to look back towards his wife and son. If he looked back now then he would never leave. "Ready?" one of the men saddled with him asked and he nodded curtly. "Aye," he agreed, "let's move out."

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Jaime asked as she scanned down to the end of the letter from Amy. She let out a sigh, placing the letter on the table and contemplating her husband. "The King has asked Robb to lead a campaign to take Storm's End from under Renly's nose while he's at the Capitol," Lanette told him and he grimaced. "I assume Amy hasn't taken that well," he said heavily, and she shoved the letter towards him in response. "Is Robb going to war too?" Bran asked nervously from where he was pouring drinks in the corner. Lanette jumped slightly at the question, Bran was so quiet that at times she forgot he was there. She should have known that he would be, since he was rarely away from Jaime's side during daylight hours. "Not war," she reassured him at once, "he is just going to secure Storm's End until its rightful Lord returns to claim it."

"Knowing Stannis he will not be far behind him," Jaime said, sending a smile towards Bran who looked faintly placated at his words. Lanette caught his eye and saw the slight look of unease in them, she quickly averted her own, thanking Bran as he set two glasses down in front of them. "Bran, would you mind going down to the kitchens for me to tell them that Lanette and I will be dining in our own chambers tonight?" Jaime asked and Bran was nodding at once. "Of course Ser, I will be as quick as I can," Bran bowed shortly to both of them, and Lanette smiled widely for him, only letting it drop when he had safely left the room. "What do you think?" she asked Jaime as soon as the door closed behind him.

"I think the sooner Amy comes to the Rock the better, at least we will be able to keep an eye on her while Robb's away," Jaime said, and she nodded her agreement, taking a sip of the water that Bran had poured for her. "What do you make of it? Storm's End, I mean," she elaborated when Jaime looked confused. "If Robb has the Storm lords onside then it will be easy for him," he answered her and she nodded slowly. "And if he doesn't?" she raised her brows, almost afraid of his answer. "Then it will be a great deal more difficult for him, and it may take months rather than weeks," he replied and she sighed heavily, rubbing her hands over her stomach as the baby jabbed at her ribs. "Amy will be beside herself," she said and Jaime nodded his agreement. "As I said, the sooner she comes here the better," he repeated, "are you alright?"

"The little one is fast running out of room," she told him with a smile, and his own lips twitched up at her words. "It will not be long now," he said, excitement clearly visible in his eyes as he looked at her. "Not long at all," she agreed, and he leaned over to place his hand over hers. "I'll be there, if you want me to be. I know when you had Amy that you didn't…but, this is different," he said meaningfully and she smiled widely at him. "I know you mean well Jaime," she said, "but having Amy only made me even more certain that I never want you to see me like that. Besides…you will only likely end up getting in the way."

He chuckled at that, squeezing her hand affectionately before he pulled back and settled further into his armchair. "If you're certain," he said, and she nodded at once. "Quite certain," she assured him with a smile. "Good," he said, picking up his glass and taking a long sip of wine. "I'm not even sure I want Amy there, though I know she is insistent," Lanette confessed to him after a moment of just contemplating him. "She only wants to help you, be there for you," Jaime said, "she's afraid Lana, I think her being with you will help both of you."

"Perhaps," she said, biting down on her bottom lip before she took another drink of water. "I imagine Aedan will have trebled in size by the time they arrive," Jaime said, clearly changing the subject, something that Lanette was mightily grateful for. "Gods yes, she said in her letter that he is able to sit up unaided now. It doesn't seem that long since we last saw them, yet he will likely be unrecognisable," she said, thinking of Robb despite herself and feeling immense pity for her good-son. "Amy didn't forget me when I went to fight during the Greyjoy rebellion," Jaime said, clearly guessing what she was thinking. "Amy was far older than Aedan is," Lanette said, shaking her head slightly. "He will not forget the father who has been with him every day," Jaime said firmly, and she nodded, determining to believe him.

"You and I need to be positive," he continued, "we need to be able to convince Amy that everything is going to be alright. We cannot afford to make her even more upset than she likely already is." Lanette nodded along to what he was saying, knowing that he was right. "You're right," she voiced her thoughts, bringing a smile to her lips for him. "I'll write back to her and tell her that she is welcome to come earlier should she wish," she continued, and he smiled back at her. "Good, and tell her not to worry," he said; "though I imagine we will be better placed to soothe her when she is back here with us."

* * *

Cersei swallowed hard as she watched Karenza's guards all assembling on the docks next to the gangway that led onto the ship she would soon be setting sail in. They were all ready, bar Jon, who was stood slightly apart from them in conversation with Amy. Cersei moved her eyes away from her niece, knowing that they would both more than likely be as miserable as one another in the coming weeks. She had every hope that Robb would come back safely though, whereas she knew damn well that Karenza would never permanently live here with her ever again. Gods. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Mother and the Maiden, begging them to protect her sweet girl and bring her all the happiness that she deserved and more beside it. _Please let them be good to her, please don't let any more sorrow come for her._

"Mother!" her excited voice broke through Cersei's prayers and she opened her eyes, forcing a smile for her eldest girl. She walked towards where she was waiting with Steffon, her older brother's hand resting protectively on her shoulder. Eleanor was stood on the other side of her sister, her hand clasped firmly with hers. Cersei could only look at her younger daughter for a moment, the sight of her eyes welling with tears was almost enough for her to break down. If she did that then she didn't know how she would ever stop. Her eyes instead found Steffon, seeing the uneasiness in them. She knew him well enough to know that he was feeling guilt over the match. He had agreed easily enough at the time, but now that the time had come to send Karenza away she imagined that he was not feeling quite so sure of himself.

She could reassure him later. Right now, she needed to focus all of her attention on her elder daughter, their eyes meeting for a long moment. "You are sure you have everything?" it was such a stupid question but it was the only thing that came to her mind as she gazed down at her. "I'm sure," Karenza nodded her head and Cersei again had to swallow down the lump in her throat. "Don't forget to write to us, as soon as you've arrived safely," she reminded her daughter for the thousandth time, seeing her nod obediently in response. "I will mother, I promise," Karenza said earnestly. She dropped Eleanor's hand in the next moment, and in the blink of an eye Cersei had folder her into her arms. Cersei bent her head to press a fierce kiss to the top of her head, wildly thinking of Robert and wishing for the thousandth time that he was here to call a halt to these proceedings.

Part of her had always imagined that he would never let either of the girls go. She had adored his protectiveness of them, his devotion. He had done everything to keep all his children happy, but he had always been far gentler with the girls. With Steffon he was a wonderful father, but once he had grown to a certain age the affectionate embraces had been replaced with ruffles of his hair and slaps on the back. With the girls it had never stopped, they were never too old for a snuggle with their papa, that is what she had caught him telling them once. It had melted her heart. How could it not? She forced her mind from him, forced her arms to come from around her daughter, instead bringing her hands to Karenza's shoulders and pushing her back slightly so she could appraise her.

"I am so very proud of you," she told her daughter firmly, "and you know that I am always here, and I will always love you no matter how far apart we are nor how long we are away from one another." Karenza nodded vigorously, a tear escaping her now and rolling down her cheek. "I love you too mother," she choked out, and Cersei had to resist pulling her back into her arms. There were shouts from aboard the ship, and she knew well enough that the captain wanted to set sail as quickly as possible as the winds were favourable. "Your father is proud too, I know it," Cersei met her eyes, and she nodded again, more determinedly this time. "Mother, it's time," Steffon said quietly, and she nodded her own head, squeezing Karenza's shoulders once more before she let her go. Her daughter managed a smile for her before she turned to be fiercely embraced by her brother.

"You be happy," she heard Steffon murmur to her before he kissed the top of her head and released her. He sent her a weak smile as his two sisters embraced, tears spilling freely from both of them as they held one another so tightly that Cersei imagined it was almost painful. Ser Barristan came closer, bowing to Karenza and gesturing towards the gangway when she finally pulled away from Eleanor. She nodded, taking the hand he had outstretched towards her to help her up onto the ship. "Take care of her," Steffon said, one of his arms coming to drape around Eleanor's shoulder, pulling her into his side. "I will your Grace, we will all guard her with our lives," Ser Barristan promised, to which Steffon inclined his head towards the ship. Cersei tried to force out a final goodbye but she couldn't make her lips form the words.

The lump in her throat was rising up again as she watched Karenza led onto the ship, her guard all following on behind her. Jon brought up the rear, turning when he reached the top to send a final wave to Amy. Karenza came to his side as the gangway was pulled away and the call shouted out to haul up the anchor. Cersei could hear it being dragged up but she didn't look, her eyes only for her daughter as she waved vigorously towards them. It took everything to make her lips turn upwards as she waved back, refusing to let any tears fall before Karenza was well out of sight. As the ship began to move Steffon came to her side, his arm still firmly around Eleanor. The three of them waved until the ship meandered its way through the docks and out between the harbour walls. Cersei finally let her arm drop, feeling utterly defeated as Steffon's free arm wrapped around her shoulders. She let out a shuddering breath, unable to believe she had let her little girl go as the tears finally came to track down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: **Those anticipating Renly, he's coming next chapter.

Also, those waiting for the new chapter of For His Honour, I'm almost done, I swear!

More of this as soon as I can.

:)


	59. Kneel

**A/N: **Hello folks! I'm a little late I know, you can blame the coming of Christmas for that one! Here I am anyway, and a brand new sparkling chapter for you before the big day! Hope you all enjoy!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you very much, it was rather an emotional one but it couldn't be helped. Amy will indeed be off to the Rock soon, glad you liked the Jaime and Lanette scene. I keep all couples in mind, sometimes a storyline will just creep up on me. Robb/Myrcella is not something I ever planned on doing until it was suggested and I thought on it and thought of a scenario where it could work. Speaking of that story, I may post the first chapter up in the next few days so keep an eye out if you fancy it. Thanks again, and have a very merry Christmas.

**Boramir: **Thank you! You can be sure Amy will have the heaviest guard she could be given, with the rest of the Northmen and as many of Tywin's as he feels is necessary. I don't think Tywin could have stopped Steffon sending Ser Barristan, he could have advised against it, but I think Steffon would have sent him anyway, for his own peace of mind and for Cersei's. Plus, he is married to a Stark, so there is always a direwolf roaming the Capitol hallways. Indeed, a siege would be bad for Robb, but as you said, he can call on additional men should need be. There is progress with the Renly problem in this chapter, so you should soon see how they are planning to resolve it, and quickly, as they should. Thanks again, and I hope you have a great Christmas.

Right-ho folks, on we go!

:)

* * *

**Kneel**

* * *

Tywin glanced at Steffon as the doors to the throne room were thrown open, the court announcer voicing the arrival of Renly. He was worried, as were the rest of the council, that Steffon would show undeserved leniency to his uncle. So far he was sat easily in the iron throne with an almost bored expression on his face as Renly walked the length of the hall, two men flanking him. One Tywin recognised as Loras Tyrell, the other he didn't know, but he could only assume it was one of the Storm lords who was misguidedly loyal to Renly. Steffon didn't speak as his uncle walked all the way to the foot of the iron throne, he merely stared at him for a long moment before raising one brow pointedly. At the gesture Renly fell down to one knee and bowed his head, his two companions hesitantly doing the same behind him.

"Your Grace," Renly said, rising back to his feet and look up at his nephew, "you summoned me to court." Steffon drummed his fingers on the arm of the throne, looking down at his uncle coldly. "I did," Steffon said, "over two moons ago, I did not realise that the journey from Storm's End was so arduous." Renly shifted uncomfortably at the words, his eyes darting about before he fixed them on Steffon again. "I had to make sure that the Stormlands would be governed properly in my absence before I left them," Renly said, and Tywin couldn't help but roll his eyes, sharing a sceptical look with Cersei. "That's very astute of you uncle," Steffon said, smiling slightly, "but you ought not to have bothered. The governing of the Stormlands is no longer your concern."

"Your Grace?" Renly looked confused, a frown creasing his brow as Steffon sat up straighter on the throne and glared at him. "Did you really think you could attempt to usurp me and still keep your seat?" Steffon asked him mockingly, and Renly's eyes darted towards where Tywin and the rest of the council were stood, as though looking for guidance. "Your Grace, I do not know what you have heard," Renly was almost stammering now, "but I would seek to do no such thing. Aside from anything else we are kin. I would never commit treason against you…please…you cannot believe such lies and slander."

"So you have not been entertaining the Storm lords with the intention of gathering your armies to march upon the Capitol?" Steffon demanded, his fists clenched white around the arms of the throne. "Of course not, your Grace…the very idea is absurd!" Renly protested, shaking his head. "And you did not deliberately scupper the betrothal of my sister, your niece, to garner the support of Highgarden to bolster your own armies?" Steffon continued, and Tywin raised a brow, impressed so far with Steffon's handling of the situation. "No, your Grace, this is preposterous!" Renly denied, still shaking his head.

"And you did not plan on murdering my wife and unborn child?" Steffon asked so quietly that Tywin wasn't entirely certain that he had heard him correctly. Scandalised whispers ran through the assembled court and Tywin held his breath, hoping that Steffon had not just gone too far. "This is outrageous, your Grace," Renly shook his head. "I confess that I have hosted several of my lords recently, but there is no crime in that. Neither did Ser Loras commit a crime by marrying elsewhere, he was foolish yes, but it was an act of love and not one I knew about until it was done. If I had known, of course I would have advised him against it, but I could not undo it once the act was done. But this, accusing me of such a hideous thing, how can you say it? Where is your proof?!" Renly demanded.

Tywin grit his teeth, hearing the murmurings of the crowd increasing. What in the name of the Gods was Steffon thinking? If he began tossing out unfounded accusations then the people would begin to question him, and that would only play into Renly's hands. Part of him wanted to approach the throne and talk some sense into his grandson, but he held his ground, praying that Steffon knew what he was doing. "I have proof," Steffon said, a half smile twitching his lips, "I have a witness who has sworn a testament before the High Septon. I also have letters, stamped with your seal. They were coded, very clever of you, uncle, but they were not unbreakable. I also, have this," Steffon concluded, his hand slipping into his doublet and bringing out a tiny sealed bottle.

"I have yet to have the Maester examine it," Steffon said as Renly's eyes bulged, "but I would imagine it contains poison, as my witness swore that it did." Steffon was rolling the bottle around in his fingers, clearly enjoying his uncle's discomfort. "Who is this witness?!" Renly demanded, clear panic in his voice. "I will not have my good name tarnished by these false claims! It is my right to know exactly who is speaking so slanderously against me!"

"As you wish, uncle," Steffon enclosed his fist around the bottle and nodded towards the doors of the throne room. Tywin's own eyes went to the door, waiting for this witness of Steffon's to make their appearance. He hadn't the faintest idea who it was, Steffon had made no mention of this to him, either in council or in private. A quick glance at Cersei saw a confused frown creasing her brow, and he concluded that she couldn't have known either. His eyes went back to the door then, and they widened when he saw who walked through them, steps slow but purposeful as they made their way towards the iron throne.

"Lady Margaery," Steffon spoke softly to her, gesturing her out of her curtsey and toward the other side of the throne to that which Renly stood before. "Would you please repeat the testimony you swore before the High Septon to the court?" Steffon asked her, and she bowed her head meekly. "Yes, your Grace," she said, clearly avoiding the gaze of her brother who looked thunderstruck. "Please, go on," Steffon invited, waving his hand for her to speak.

"My father made a deal with Lord Baratheon shortly before I came to court at the behest of the queen," Margaery began, her voice strong despite the slight tremble. "Could you tell us the detail?" Steffon asked, and she inclined her head. "My father promised Lord Baratheon the might of Highgarden to aid him in rebelling against the crown," Margaery went on, and Tywin's brows shot up. "And?" Steffon prompted.

"Lord Baratheon wanted more, he wanted me to spy on the queen in the hopes that I could discredit her and see her fall. Only, it was too late as she was already with child. When Lord Baratheon became aware of the queen's condition he sent the poison, he told me to make sure the queen took it when she went to her childbed. I was told that it would kill her, and the child, though it would not be clear that she had been poisoned, just unfortunate," Margaery said, and Tywin heard Cersei audibly gasp. She wasn't the only one, murmurings were rising about the hall again, and this time he could tell that the anger and the accusation was directed towards Renly. "I couldn't do it," Margaery's voice broke, and she put her head in her hands to stifle her tears. Tywin didn't know whether she was acting or not, but he admired her performance nonetheless. "So I went to the High Septon and confessed it all," she choked out.

"You lying bitch!" Renly snarled, making to move towards her but Gold Cloaks moved in at once to restrain him. Tywin saw Loras Tyrell move his hand to his sword belt and was about to shout a warning, but one of the Kingsguard had clearly seen him too, moving swiftly and twisting Loras' wrist away from the sword until he yelped in pain. "And why would your father have put you in such a dangerous position?" Steffon asked Margaery calmly, "Knowing that if discovered you would be arrested for treason?"

"He said it would be worth it," Margaery's voice trembled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Once the queen and her child were taken care of the Capitol would be stormed in the midst of its mourning. He was certain you would be slain, and once you were dead and Lord Baratheon crowned King, he would take me as his queen in return for my service and the arms of Highgarden."

"Liar! Your Grace, she is lying, can you not see it?!" Renly screamed, fighting against his restraint. "I see a woman who was bullied and forced into participating in your treason," Steffon snarled, rising up from the throne. "I see you, uncle, not satisfied with the kingdom that my father was gracious enough to make you Lord Paramount of. You have been allowed to get away with your plotting and your scheming for long enough. I was prepared to forgive you for your planned treachery, allow you to enter exile, but that was until I discovered this!" he snapped, again holding up the bottle of poison. "Trying to usurp my throne is one thing, uncle, but plotting to take the lives of my innocent wife and child is something I can never forgive," Steffon was shaking his head, advancing on his uncle with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Your Grace, please, you cannot possibly believe this of me, we are kin!" Renly was desperate and pleading now but Steffon's expression did not soften. If anything, the resolve in his eyes seemed to strengthen, the coldness in them painfully evident. "Take him to the cells," Steffon said icily, no remorse in his tone. "Them too," he jerked his head towards Loras Tyrell and the other man who had accompanied Renly into the throne room. Both began to protest but Steffon turned away, walking purposely back towards the throne. He sat himself back down calmly, staring straight ahead as his uncle and his two men were dragged out still screaming denials and protests. Tywin let out a long breath when their voices could no longer be heard, glancing uneasily between Cersei and his grandson. By the Gods, he had not been expecting that.

* * *

Cersei practically ran up the steps to Sansa's room, some of the guards she passed along the hallway spoke up to ask if something was wrong. She ignored them, intent on reaching her good-daughter. Her father had bundled Steffon and Margaery Tyrell away to the council chambers as soon as the court was dismissed but she had declined to go with them. She reached Sansa's door and knocked firmly, hearing a call to come in after a moment. Sansa smiled at her from her place on the sofa, and Cersei faltered slightly as she noted that Amy and Aedan were present. The two young women appeared to be fussing and clucking over him as he played with his toys on the floor between them. "Is something wrong?" it was Amy who asked, a slight frown creasing her brow.

"I've just come from court, you missed quite the event," Cersei told her, her eyes moving to Sansa's and seeing the uneasy look in hers. "What happened?" Amy asked curiously. "Renly has been arrested," Cersei informed them, seeing Amy's eyes widen. Sansa however, did not look surprised at all. "I assume Steffon told you of his plan?" Cersei asked her good-daughter pointedly, and Sansa sighed. "Please, come and sit down," she invited, and Cersei did as she was told, taking the place next to Sansa. "What is the truth of it?" Cersei asked, "I know there must be more to it than Margaery Tyrell discovering a conscience."

"She didn't discover a conscience," Sansa smiled wryly, "I discovered her letters. Steffon urged her to develop a conscience, lest she end up in the cells as well. She spoke against Renly and her father in return for a pardon, and she will still become Lady of Storm's End."

"The poison?" Cersei asked, this time seeing the trace of fear in Sansa's eyes, and the way her hands came to protectively cradle her stomach. "It was real enough, Steffon had her chambers thoroughly searched. When she revealed the code for the letters it all became painfully clear," Sansa told her, and her irritation with her son and her good-daughter ebbed away. "Why didn't you say anything?" Cersei asked her incredulously. "Margaery was going to poison someone? Who?" Amy asked just as incredulously, her eyes wide. "Me," Sansa confirmed with a wry smile, "me and the baby. And I said nothing because Steffon told me not to speak of it. He said he knew what he had to do, and that he couldn't risk any whisper reaching Renly before he arrived."

"That is so awful," Amy was shaking her head, "how could kin do such a thing?" Sansa shrugged her shoulders in response, her hand rubbing against her rounded stomach. "Is Steffon certain that Margaery was the only conspirator at court?" Cersei asked, and again Sansa shook her head. "He's increased my guard, but he still isn't happy," Sansa said miserably, "if I weren't so near to term I think he would send me away from court."

"He would be a fool to do so," Cersei shook her head, "especially with half the Storm lords still roaming free and unchecked, and my father would tell him so, should he even think of mentioning such a thing." Sansa looked placated it that, thanking her gratefully. "When word reaches the Stormlands that Renly has been arrested, what do you think those holding Storm's End will do?" Amy asked fearfully. "Would they surrender? Or start a war?" she continued, and Cersei shook her head slightly. "I don't know Amy," Cersei said honestly, "I wish I did, I wish I could tell you that all of this would be peacefully resolved."

"Robb would be a valuable hostage," Cersei could hear the panic in Amy's voice now, could almost imagine what was going on in her niece's head. "If they are still loyal to Renly then they could take him, offer him up as an exchange," Amy was bordering on tears now, she could hear it in her voice. "Steffon would agree, wouldn't he?!"

"Amy, calm yourself," Cersei advised, meeting her eyes and holding them fast. "Those left in charge at Storm's End cannot possibly know that it is Robb leading the men. How could they? Steffon has not graciously informed them who will be coming to take over," she soothed, "if they have any sense they will give up this ridiculously ill thought out plot and surrender meekly, it is the only hope they have of being pardoned."

"You really think so?" Amy still sounded fearful, but no longer on the verge of tears. "Of course," Cersei assured her, "and Stannis is close by, as soon as Selyse is laid to rest I imagine that he will be sailing there himself. With a bit of luck Robb will only be there a few days before Stannis arrives to relieve him. Don't trouble yourself with this, Amy, please. You ought to be preparing to leave for the Rock, you are going to have to pull yourself together if you are going to be any comfort at all to your mother." Thankfully Amy nodded determinedly at that and Cersei was instantly relieved, glad that she had not said the wrong thing. "You're right," her niece said, "I'm sorry Sansa, I'll have to leave you. I need to write to Robb and start gathering our things. If grandfather is agreeable then I think Aedan and I will leave at the end of the week."

"Of course, there is no need to be sorry," Sansa waved her hand, shaking her head, and Amy sent her a slightly strained looking smile. She rose up then, bending down to scoop a protesting Aedan into her arms, shifting him onto one hip before she gathered up his toys in her other hand. "I'll open the door for you," Cersei said, moving to hold it open for her. "I will see you later," Amy directed towards Sansa, "thank you," she smiled at Cersei as she moved passed her and out the door. Cersei closed it firmly behind her before moving back to sit with Cersei. "As much as I love her being around, I think she will be better off at the Rock until Robb returns," Cersei said, and Sansa nodded her agreement. "I think so too," she voiced, "being with her mother at such a time will be a needed distraction for her."

"I just hope everything goes well," Cersei said seriously, biting down on her lip. "Indeed," Sansa agreed, the door opening before either of them could say anything else. "Mother," Steffon greeted, looking slightly surprised and also a little sheepish. "I take it she's told you?" he directed towards Sansa, and she nodded her head. He crossed to her, leaning down against the back of the sofa so he could press a firm kiss to her cheek before he moved to settle himself next to her. His hand came to her stomach at once, his other arm wrapping tightly around her shoulders. "My grandfather has agreed with me increasing your guard," Steffon murmured to his wife, "in fact, he thinks more could be added."

"Whatever you think's best," Sansa replied, and Cersei watched Steffon press a fierce kiss to her temple in response. "I won't let _anyone_ threaten you, either of you," Steffon said insistently, and in that moment Cersei could not doubt his words. "I know you won't," Sansa said, turning her head so their foreheads could press together. Cersei couldn't help but feel as though she was intruding as she looked at them, and so she rose up from her seat. "I will leave you now, I'm sure you both want to savour the limited time you have left where it is just the two of you," she smiled as they turned their heads to look at her. "Thank you, mother," Steffon said gratefully, and she nodded her head, thinking that she would go and spend some time with Eleanor. "Yes, thank you," Sansa added, and she smiled before making her way to the door.

* * *

Robb took the letter with thanks, forcing a smile for the squire before he turned and walked back towards his tent where he could read it in private. He had tried to think on the letters from Amy as a good thing, he tried to be excited and happy to receive them as he had been all those years ago when they had exchanged letters before meeting. It was different now though, back then he hadn't known what it was like to be in her presence. Back then he didn't know how she felt in his arms and how lost he felt without her sleeping by his side night after night. Back then they didn't share a son. He closed his eyes and tried to convince himself for the thousandth time that everything would be alright on his return, that his son would remember his face.

When he opened them again he snapped the seal of the letter and unravelled it, seeing Amy's familiar neat script. He forced himself not to read the end first, even though he wanted to see her usual parting words of love more than anything. Instead he began at the beginning, a slight frown setting in almost at once and only growing deeper the more he read. He wasn't comforted as much as he usually was by the assurance that both Amy and Aedan were perfectly well. Her words on a page were not enough now, not now that he knew this. He had to make a conscious effort not to enclose his fist around the letter and crush it in his palm. Instead he put it down and began pacing up and down the tent, thinking on what he had just read.

Renly had been plotting to kill his sister, his gentle, innocent sister and her unborn child. He put his hands up to his face and rubbed them against his skin, trying to calm himself down. Gods. What repercussions would Renly's arrest have within the Stormlands? Would it make it easier or harder for them to secure the take-over of Storm's End? Robb had received a letter from Stannis the day before, and he seemed to think he would arrive a week after him at the latest, though if the winds were favourable he would perhaps be quicker. He prayed he would be quicker, he did not want to do this all alone for long, not when he hadn't the faintest idea what kind of reception he would be receiving. After hearing of Renly's plans, Robb would not be surprised if those in command at Storm's End meekly surrendered to him and his forces, only to have them murdered in their beds.

He shuddered. It did not good to think of such things, and besides, he had bigger things to worry about with Amy's news that she and Aedan would be leaving for the Rock soon. He tried not to feel panic, knowing that she would have been going there soon enough anyway. It meant trusting her to be well protected by men that weren't him though, her safety and the safety of their son was entirely out of his hands. If anything were to happen he would be entirely powerless to stop it. He was weeks away from them, and thinking of what could befall them in these uncertain times was starting to make his hands shake and his stomach churn. It had been true what he had said before, Aedan and Amy would make incredibly valuable hostages, and he was certain that not all of Renly's men could have been rounded up.

He took a deep breath, trying to remember that Tywin wouldn't allow Amy to go anywhere if he didn't believe it to be safe. If anyone so much as touched a hair on her head without her consent he imagined that her grandfather would destroy them. He had to believe that. It was the only thing that was stopping him from deserting the men and riding back towards the Capitol at once. Not that he would make it in time, but he would still be moving closer to her instead of further away. She and Aedan would have a three week journey to the Rock, no doubt both travelling in a carriage. He imagined Theon would accompany them, and the remainder of the Northmen he had left behind to ensure their safety. Doubtless Tywin would add men. Robb bit his lip, trying to weigh in his mind whether or not he would prefer them to rest at inns along the way or out in the open.

If they were out in the open then it would be easier to set up a perimeter of guards, easier to spot any incoming attack. It was getting colder now though, especially at night, and Aedan was still so young. He knew that Amy wouldn't put him at any risk, but sometimes babies just got sick. He couldn't bear the thought of his son falling ill, unable to imagine Amy's distress if such a thing were to happen. He closed his eyes and shook his head, determined not to follow that train of though. He would drive himself mad if he carried on, he knew that well enough. The pair of them staying at inns would be warmer for them, and more comfortable. There was no guarantee that there would be enough room for the men though, and she and Aedan would be in a room alone. He shuddered. Damn it. He just did not know what the best thing was, he would just have to trust that Tywin and Amy would make the decision without him. Gods, he hoped that they would make the right one.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there we have it, another one down! Hope you guys enjoyed, I will try and get another one to you before the new year. I may also post up the prologue for a new story I'll be writing in the new year. It will be called 'Wolf Pact', and feature a Robb/Myrcella pairing. Anyhoo, that may or may not be up in the next few days. If not it will definitely make an appearance in the new year.

For now I will just wish you all a very merry Christmas, and a happy new year if I don't catch you before then!

:)


	60. Arrivals

**A/N: **I hope you lot all had an amazing Christmas! Here I am, just about managing to give you a new chapter before the new year! Hope you all enjoy it, and I hope you all have a fabulous time tonight and a great 2016.

**Boramir: **Thank you very much! Yes, in canon the Kingsguard were pretty hapless, but I like to think with a new and improved royal family that they would have got a decent bunch of them sorted out. And, yes, that is exactly why Steffon didn't tell Tywin - he absolutely wanted to prove himself. Despite that, I think he did handle it well, and Renly's popularity is now out of the window, I can't see him gaining much support after what has been revealed about him. Indeed, the trouble now is Highgarden, and the still-free Mace. I have intentions for him, but they will have to wait until the chapter after this one. Oh yes, you're damn right about Amy, I don't think Tywin would have any trouble destroying anyone who even thought about harming her. That in itself will be enough to keep her safe on her journey!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you! Steffon and Sansa certainly did work well together to sort Renly out, and yes, the Tyrells really have revealed themselves to be real snakes in the grass. Indeed, Robb would hope for an easier time now that Renly has been dealt with, and while he is bound to be thoroughly unimpressed with Renly he may well have more pressing things on his mind when he gets back to the Capitol. Amy will indeed be back at the Rock very soon, and there will be a Jon POV scene in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Guest: **You're very welcome!

Right-ho folks, on we go - hope you enjoy!

:)

* * *

**Arrivals**

* * *

Robb looked up at Storm's End, the thick, towering walls and the firmly closed gate, and sighed heavily. He was not in the mood for this, he had no desire to set up a siege here and wait for months or longer for them to run out of food and raise the banners of surrender. A growl of impatience left him and he ran his hand irritably through his hair before turning and stamping towards the largest of the tents. They would use this for council, and he imagined there would be some people inside he could discuss the best course of action with. As it turned out there was only one man inside, and Robb smiled grimly at him. He was Stannis' man, Ser Davos, the former smuggler who had saved the Lord of Dragonstone from starvation during the rebellion.

"Stannis is on his way, four days most like," Davos informed him at once, and Robb nodded. "Good," he breathed a little sigh of relief. Once Stannis arrived, he could take his Northmen and ride back to the Capitol. Amy would have long since left for the Rock, and she had promised him in her final letter from the Capitol that she and Aedan would be under heavy guard. "Missing home?" Davos asked him sympathetically. "I have grown used to missing home," Robb answered, "missing my wife and son is a different matter entirely."

"How old is he, your son?" Davos asked him next. "A little over six moons," Robb replied, seeing the older man smile slightly wistfully. "Been a long time since any of mine were that small. Almost all men grown now, a few round your own age. They have yet to bless me with grandchildren though," Davos told him in an amused tone. Robb was surprisingly glad of his inconsequential small talk, it was almost enough to take his mind away from the image of them travelling alone without him. Almost. "It's only four more days, then you can ride back to the Capitol, you'll have them back in your arms within three weeks," Davos tried to cheer him, and Robb smiled wryly.

"They will not be at the Capitol when I get back, they will be at the Rock. It will be well over a moon before I'm with them again," he said moodily, and the older man sighed. "Should we send a raven to the keep?" Robb asked, abruptly changing the subject. "Aye, can't do any harm," Davos replied, "you will have to write it though, I'm unable." Robb raised his brows slightly at that, but made no comment. "I will ask the castellan to come and treat peacefully," Robb said, "might be that they don't yet know about Renly's imprisonment."

"Aye," Davos agreed again, "though more than likely they do, and are afraid of their own fates should they leave the walls of the keep." Robb hummed his agreement as he smoothed a piece of parchment over the table. "Then someone ought to inform them that their fates will be far worse should they not come out," he said, "the King only wants them to surrender Storm's End and swear fealty. They do not even have to travel to the Capitol, he is happy for their oaths to be sworn to myself or Stannis."

"A wise decision," Davos nodded, "and a fair one, let us hope the castellan has a brain in his head, and is not still blindly loyal to Renly." Robb sighed at that. Davos was right, likely Renly had left someone in charge here who would never betray him, no matter how bleak the situation became. "Well if he is, we can only hope that those around him are not quite so foolish. It is not hard to overpower one man, especially if he is putting the lives of thousands at risk," Robb returned, and Davos nodded his agreement. "Aye," he mused, "anything could be happening behind those walls."

"Well, let us hope they are coming to the right decisions," Robb said, scratching out his message to the castellan of the keep. He kept it brief and to the point. It was simple really, he wanted the gates of Storm's End opened, and he wanted those inside to swear an oath of fealty to Steffon. In return they could continue as they were, though with a new lord governing them. And a new lady too, soon enough, if Amy's letter were to be believed. Robb glanced towards Davos and wondered if he knew anything about the proposed new marriage for his lord. "I was sorry to hear about Stannis' wife," Robb said tentatively, "such a terrible loss."

"Aye," Davos said heavily, "it was no love match, but there was a fondness between them, and of course they shared Shireen." Robb nodded his agreement, biting down on his lip and deciding that it would probably best not to mention anything about Margaery Tyrell. "I wonder what the King will do about Highgarden," Davos pondered, and Robb set down his quill, coming to the end of his message. "Given the intended treason he would be well within his rights to remove them from power, though I imagine he would be more inclined to pass the lordship to Willas Tyrell. He is not from the same mould as his father, or so I hear," Robb said.

"Aye," Davos agreed, "though I imagine that Mace Tyrell will lose his head either way. I only hope the King can move swiftly to detain him, before he can gather his armies. The might of Highgarden could threaten the Capitol, especially with us engaged here and your father engaged at the Wall. Has there been any more word recently?"

"Last I heard they were trying to broker a deal with the wildlings. Apparently they were only launching an assault on the Wall so they could be shielded from the walkers. I think my father is inclined to allow them to settle on the Gift, but the Watch may not be happy with that, and of course, he would need permission from the King," Robb answered him.

"He ought to listen carefully to Lord Stark, the man knows his own lands better than the King. If this threat of walkers is true, then all folk should be protected behind the Wall, wildling or not. Likely the queen will persuade in your father's favour," Davos said, inclining his head towards Robb as he sealed the letter intended for Storm's End. "Aye, I hope so," Robb smiled slightly, "but there is naught we can do about it from here. I will go and send this, and then I suppose there is nothing we can do but wait."

* * *

"Steffon?!" Cersei hurried down the hallway in search of her son. She was about to call his name again when she rounded the corner to see him heading towards her. "There you are," she said in relief. "What is it? Is it over?" Steffon asked her fearfully, his eyes shining expectantly. "It's over," she confirmed, unable to keep the wide smile from her face. "Mother, I…what…what is it?" he asked her in a slightly dazed manner, and she gripped her hands around his. "A boy, a strong and healthy prince," she told him, and he laughed out in relief, before he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I can't believe it…I can't…" he trailed off, squeezing her so tightly she could barely breathe.

"I am I allowed to come?" he asked, pushing her back gently after a moment. "Can I see him?" he asked longingly, and Cersei nodded her head in response, her emotions too piqued to utter another word. He began to stride down the hallway at her gesture, and she had to half run to keep up with him as he approached the queen's chambers. At the door he paused, snapping his head towards her with a new fear in his eyes. "Sansa?" he almost choked her name. "Sansa is fine," Cersei soothed him at once, "merely eager to introduce her son to his father." Steffon visibly breathed a sigh of relief at that, and she saw his hands clench into light fists a few times before he pushed open the door.

She followed quietly after him, seeing the Kingsguard in the living area bow their heads to him as he passed through. Cersei thought it likely that Steffon hadn't even noticed them, seeing how his pace quickened as a tiny cry could be heard from the bedchamber. He passed through the door, and again she followed him. Part of her did not want to intrude on this moment, but the other part of her was desperate to see it, and so she stood near the door. Close enough to see, but far enough away to give the new little family some privacy. Sansa looked up from soothing the baby in her arms as Steffon approached the side of the bed.

"And what do you have for me?" Steffon asked her in an amused tone as he lowered himself to sit on the side of the bed. "From the look on your face I think you know well enough," Sansa replied in a similar tone, and Cersei couldn't help but smile at the affectionate way Steffon cupped her cheek for a moment before turning his attention to the bundle in his wife's arms. "Gods, he is a wonder," he breathed, just about loudly enough for Cersei to hear him. Pride swelled her heart, and tears stung at her eyes before she could stop them. "A true Baratheon," Sansa said, and Cersei knew she was referring to his colouring. He was indeed a Baratheon, black hair and twinkling blue eyes, he had reminded Cersei so much of Steffon when he had been born that it had almost overwhelmed her. She had half expected Robert to poke his head around the door with that sheepish expression on his face.

"Blessed with his mother's temperament, I hope," Steffon said with a grin, and Sansa laughed slightly. "Could I hold him?" Steffon asked her after a long moment of just gazing down into the blankets. "Of course you can, there is no need to ask, he's your son," Sansa smiled widely, shifting the baby into Steffon's waiting arms. "You have done this before," Sansa said knowingly, and Steffon nodded. "I remember better with Eleanor," he said, "the one thing mother would say over and over, _don't squeeze to hard, and support her head_, isn't that right mother?" he turned his head and grinned at her, and she nodded her agreement. "I am glad to hear that not everything I said to you went in one ear and out of the other," she said wryly, and his smile widened before he turned his attention back to Sansa. "Thank you so much for him," he told her sincerely, "I cannot imagine what you had to go through to bring him into this world."

"He's worth it," Sansa replied, "but all the same, I would prefer not to have to do it again for a while yet." Steffon chuckled at that, leaning forwards carefully and pressing his lips to hers. "I love you," he told her quietly. "As I love you," Sansa murmured back. Cersei's eyes filled with tears, and she decided that she had lingered too long. Quietly she opened the door again and made to slip out, Sansa's voice stopped her in her tracks though. "Wait!" she called softly. "I just wanted to thank you again, for being here with me through it all. I could not have done it without you."

* * *

"I do not think winter ever comes here," Jon said incredulously, wiping his sweaty brow as he stood on the deck of the ship with Ser Barristan. "Not like you get it in the North, that much I'm sure is true," Ser Barristan replied, and Jon chuckled. He could not quite believe his eyes as they approached the harbour at Sunspear. The skies were the deepest blue he had ever seen, and not a wisp of cloud was visible, no matter how hard his eyes searched the never ending block of blue. When he managed to tear his eyes from the heavens he found them drawn to the sea. Where it had been a choppy blue-grey when they had left the Capitol, it was now crystal clear blue-green. It was beautiful and almost perfectly still, only a few ripples being pushed up against the harbour walls.

"Have you ever been here before?" Jon asked the knight at his side. "To Dorne, yes, but never Sunspear. This is quite the adventure for me too," he answered, and Jon smiled slightly as they passed between the harbour walls. If he squinted he could just about make out the banners that were waiting on the docks. That had to be their escort. He imagined that they would not meet the Princes and Princesses of Dorne until they were taken up to the main residence. Slowly they approached the dock, and Jon made sure to keep out of the way as the men moved about tossing ropes and instructions to one another. Jon watching as half a dozen of them leapt from the ship to the dock, hauling ropes with them and making sure the ship was moored strongly in place.

"I'd best go and escort the princess from below deck," Ser Barristan said, and Jon nodded his head in agreement. The old knight made his way below then, and Jon turned back to the shore, watching the people walking up and down the docks. Some appeared to be dock workers or fishermen, others were women pushing carts to see the morning's catch. There were stalls further back with brightly coloured awnings, and Jon's eyes were wide with wonder as he took in the colours and the exotic feel of the place that was so very different to everything he had grown up around. The North was so colourless and bleak in contrast, and the Wall was something else entirely. By the Gods, this was like a different world, even from that of the Capitol.

He tore his eyes away from the sights at the sound of footsteps on the deck, and he turned to see Princess Karenza being led towards the gangway by Ser Barristan, her other guards following behind. Jon tagged along to the back of them, following them down off the ship and back onto solid ground once more. They walked slowly towards the waiting Dornish banners, and Jon noted as they came closer that there was rather a large party there to greet them. Jon counted four expensively dressed young women and girls, and an older woman he could only assume to be their mother. There was a man with them, and four guards stood behind them. Ser Barristan brought them to a halt a few feet away, before he bowed lowly. "Prince Oberyn," he greeted the Dornishman, to which Jon's brows raised slightly. "We were not expecting you to greet us off the ship personally."

"I wanted to ensure my nephew's future bride was safely escorted to the palace," he replied, and Jon noted his rich accent, and roving eyes. "May I introduce my paramour, Ellaria, and our four daughters," Prince Oberyn gestured to the women, all of whom inclined their heads. "A pleasure," Ser Barristan returned the gesture; "and in turn my I introduce the Princess Karenza, and her guard." The princess stepped forward as Ser Barristan gestured behind him, and Jon admired her poise as she moved closer to her welcoming party. "A pleasure," Prince Oberyn seemed to scrutinize her for a long moment before he held out his hand. She placed hers in his and he pressed a brief kiss to the back of it. "If it please you, you can ride in the litter with Ellaria, and the girls," Prince Oberyn offered, and the princess inclined her head. "Thank you, Prince Oberyn, that would be most agreeable," she said.

"Good," he clapped his hands together before suggesting they make the journey up to the palace. Jon noticed that there were horses saddled for the princess' guard and so he made his way to where they were standing. As he passed the Prince he moved himself to block Jon's path, and he swallowed hard, forcing himself to meet his eyes. "You look like a man I once knew," the Prince said, his eyes roaming over Jon's features. "Ned Stark." Jon couldn't be sure what the Prince's feelings on the matter were, and so he decided just to be honest. "He's my uncle," Jon told him, and Oberyn's brows raised a little. "Indeed," he looked Jon up and down, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Brandon, I assume?" he raised a brow, and Jon nodded his agreement. "Your name?" the Prince asked.

"Jon," he replied, and again the Prince nodded, before a hint of a smile graced his lips. "You can ride with me back to the palace, we can talk more without holding everyone up," Prince Oberyn said, and Jon could do nothing but agree. He moved to mount a horse, and the Prince was trotting around to his side in the next moment. "We ride by the litter," the Prince said, and Jon nodded his understanding. "Who was your mother?" he asked as their party set off on their journey. "Ashara Dayne," Jon answered him, seeing his brows raise again. "A beauty," he said, "of course there were rumours of her and Brandon Stark, though I was of the belief that her child was stillborn."

"Apparently not," Jon said, slightly edgily. "Forgive me," the Prince said, "I did not mean to speak out of turn. I am a curious man, Jon, it was not my intention to offend you." Jon sighed at that, forcing a smile to his face. "I know you meant no offence, it is just a raw subject. The truth of my parentage has not long been known to me," he decided to be honest about it, hoping the Prince would drop it and ask him something else. "You were raised a bastard?" Prince Oberyn asked next, and Jon nodded his head slightly bitterly. "Here in Dorne that is not something to be ashamed of. I have eight bastard daughters. Eight sand snakes, and they are just as welcome and loved as Doran's true born children. I have never had to hide them from court as men do in the other kingdoms of Westeros," he said.

"I was never hidden away, just…" Jon tailed off, not quite sure how to explain it. "Just never quite as central to the attention as the others?" the Prince suggested, and Jon nodded slightly. "I suppose," he muttered, a little needle of resentment niggling under his skin. He had forgiven Lord Stark for his deception, and he had gladly welcomed Lady Stark's apologies and new found fondness for him. It didn't mean he didn't mourn all those years of it he could have had though. If they had known the truth all along then perhaps he could have been just as loved by her as Robb and the others had been. It did no good to dwell on it though, he could not change what had gone before, only carve out a better future for himself.

"I hope you enjoy Dorne, Jon," the Prince said to him, his eyes lingering with open curiosity for a moment before he pulled the reins of his horse so he could drop into step with Ser Barristan's mount. Jon stayed where he was, at the side of the litter. He glanced towards it, only to find a pair of dark eyes meeting his own. They blinked, and the owner looked down at her lap, the slightest hint of a smile on her full lips. Jon tried not to stare, turning his head away from the litter and staring straight ahead again. The eyes had belonged to one of Prince Oberyn's daughters, and though he knew he should probably forget all about her, he resolved in his mind that he would at least try and discover her name.

* * *

Amy did her best to ignore her churning stomach as the carriage finally came to a halt. As last. She let out a long breath and tried to compose herself, tightening her grip slightly on Aedan as he wriggled incessantly in her lap. Her head was pounding and she was exhausted. She was longing to finally get out of the confines of this carriage and actually breathe in the fresh air again. The door opened to reveal Theon, and she knew she must look terrible because he didn't make any sly remark or grin indecently at her. "Are you alright?" he asked her, an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. "I will be once I get out of this prison. Take him, please," she held Aedan out to him, "I can get myself down."

Theon obliged her, shifting her son onto his hip as she moved to make her own way down. It appeared that she did require his assistance after all, as she almost unbalanced. Thankfully his free hand found her own, steadying her until her feet were planted firmly on the slabs of the courtyard. "You don't look well at all," he commented, and she glared at him. "Thank you very much," she said irritably, "you certainly know how to compliment a lady." Surprisingly he made no retort, and neither did he make to hand Aedan back to her as he usually did whenever she asked him to hold him for a moment. Theon seemed terrified of babies, and would always give them back at the first opportunity. Amy imagined he must really be worried about her if he was willing to keep hold of him a while longer.

"Come on," Amy muttered, making her way across the courtyard and seeing that only her father and her uncle had come out to greet them. "Is mother alright?" she asked at once as her father gathered her in an embrace and kissed both her cheeks. "Merely tired, she is keeping Geanna company in the nursery, I thought you could go right up," her father smiled, though it faltered as he stepped back to take a proper look at her. "Though I think you may be best seeing the Maester first, you're dreadfully pale sweetheart, are you quite well?" he sounded concerned, and she waved him away at once. "Of course I'm fine, I want to see mother and Geanna, and the little one," she added, smiling towards Tyrion who grinned in response. "I'm just tired, that's all," she soothed her father.

"And sick, and faint," Theon added from behind her, and she turned and glared at him. "Amy?" her father's tone was almost warning now and she sighed heavily. "I'm _fine_," she insisted, "you know what Aedan's like, I just need a good night's sleep, that's all." He did not look impressed, folding his arms and looking at her disapprovingly. "Maester," he said simply, "and I am not taking no for an answer, I will take you there myself. Don't argue," he warned her, "Tyrion is more than capable of showing Theon and Aedan to the nursery, you can join them there when I'm satisfied you really are alright."

"You will worry mother," Amy said at once, and he frowned at her. "I'm sure Tyrion is more than capable of making an excuse for you," he said, and Amy sighed in defeat. "Very well," she said heavily, and her father tugged on her arm at once, practically marching her up the steps of the keep. She knew better than to protest, but she did keep a scowl on her face all the way to the Maester's quarters. Her father knocked sharply on the door, practically thrusting her inside ahead of him when the Maester called for them to come in. "I wasn't expecting you Ser, does Lady Lanette have need of me?" the Maester asked expectantly. "No," her father answered, "Amy doesn't feel well, I'd like you to make sure it isn't anything serious."

"Symptoms?" the Maester got straight to the point, and Amy rolled her eyes at her father. "I feel sick, my head hurts, and I suppose I am a little shaky on my feet," Amy told him grudgingly, hearing her father huff at her side. "I see," the Maester observed her, "and when did you last bleed?" The question had Amy blinking stupidly. How could she be so blind? Foolish? Did she remember nothing from being pregnant with Aedan? The same foods even turned her stomach. The memory of Robb pinning her against the wall, of her telling him not to stop, him finishing inside her. It all flashed through her mind in a matter of seconds, tears welling in her eyes at once. "Oh, Gods," she whispered, feeling her father's hand come to rub soothingly up and down her back. "Perhaps you would like to go behind the screen?" the Maester said gently, and she nodded mutely, obediently walking behind the screen.

She loosened her dress in some kind of daze, hanging it over the screen before laying down on the cot and pulling the blanket up to her hips before hitching her shift up to expose her stomach. Her hands moved unconsciously to it. Was it her imagination or was it already beginning to thicken? How could she not notice? She called out to the Maester, thankful that her voice didn't shake. He appeared in the next moment with that instrument the Maester at the Capitol and Maester Luwin had used to listen to Aedan's heartbeat when she had been expecting him. She swallowed down her emotion, wishing that Robb were here and not hundreds of leagues away from her. They had decided against more children for the time being, but now that it was more than likely happening, Amy could not bring herself to regret it.

The Maester bent his ear over her stomach at her consent, the cool metal of his listening instrument pressed against her bare skin. He shifted it around for several minutes, and with each passing one she grew more and more anxious. "Is something wrong?" she finally asked him, and he straightened up, shaking his head. "No my lady, I just had to be certain," he told her, smiling slightly. "And are you?" she asked, sitting up and tugging down her shift. "Am I with child?" she asked him almost hungrily, and he nodded his head. She almost laughed in response, clapping her hand to her mouth to stifle it. She had been so certain that she didn't want another baby yet, and yet now it was happening she could not be happier. Gods she wanted Robb here. She wanted him here so badly so she could tell him. A letter wasn't the right way, she _needed _to see his face.

"My lady," the Maester drew her attention, "you really ought to be aware that I could hear two distinct heartbeats. Strong heartbeats," he told her, and she blinked stupidly. "Two?" she repeated in a dazed manner, her head spinning. "Yes my lady," he confirmed, "it seems you are carrying a set of twins."

* * *

**A/N: **I know some of you suspected that Amy might be pregnant, but I'm hoping you didn't see that coming!

More soon!


	61. Surrender

**A/N: **Happy new year dear readers! Another chapter for you lovely folks which I very much hope you enjoy!

**unnamed visitor:** Thank you so much as always! Haha, I know you suspected about the baby, but I'm glad you didn't see twins coming, I'm in two minds about genders and names so you will have to wait and see! Glad you liked the scenes in Dorne too, there will be a little more interaction with Oberyn but I have more scenes in mind for him and a certain sand snake which will be more prominent. You will find out the name of baby Baratheon in the next chapter, as for their second child - I haven't even nearly thought about it yet haha. Thank you so much again, hope you like the new chapter.

**Guest: **Thank you, you're very welcome.

**Boramir: **Thank you, Stannis will be on the way soon, and your comment about seeing other banners making those inside lose hope is definitely going to feature. Haha, while it would be awesome to see that, I have no plans for a full on battle between Robb and the Tyrells, perhaps in another fic haha. Glad you liked the scenes with Cersei, I admit it's strange giving her and Sansa such a great relationship but I like it. Oh yes, Jon is fitting in well indeed, more from him in this chapter. Glad you liked the Theon part too, in some ways I think he is more of a best friend to Amy now than he is to Robb, oddly they spark off one another a little better. Glad you enjoyed anyway - thanks again!

Right-ho folks, on we go with the chapter!

:)

* * *

**Surrender**

* * *

"Sweetheart?" Jaime said questioningly as Amy emerged from behind the screen with shaky steps and a rather dazed look about her. She looked up to meet his eyes, her own huge. "Twins," she whispered disbelievingly, and his own eyes widened. He stepped forwards then and gathered her tightly in his arms, the only thing he could think to do. "Robb and I decided we didn't want more children yet, now we are having two," she laughed shakily, her voice still sounding more than a little dazed. Jaime decided against thinking too much about how his daughter had come to conceive twins, and instead just stroked his hand calmly through her hair. By the Gods, after Amy was born, years had passed without any more children coming into the family. Now it seemed there was an abundance of them.

"Robb will be thrilled," Jaime assured her when she finally pulled back from him, and she nodded her head determinedly. "I know he will," she smiled, "it was more my decision than his, and though I cannot quite believe it, I am so very happy." Her smile looked as though it would crack her face as her hands came to rest on her stomach. Jaime couldn't help but smile at her joy, determined not to start thinking the worst. His own mother had birthed twins and managed it well enough, there was no reason Amy would not be the same. "We should go," Amy said abruptly, shaking her head slightly. "We have lingered here far too long, it is high time I went to mother, and met my little cousin," she grabbed his arm eagerly and Jaime allowed her to tug him out of the Maester's quarters, throwing his thanks to the man over his shoulder as his daughter dragged him away.

They were not far from the nursery, and Jaime could hear happy chatter coming from the slightly open door as he and Amy approached. It brought a smile to his face, and he could only assume that Tyrion had succeeded in coming up with a believable reason for Amy's initial absence. "There you are," Lanette beamed as soon as they entered the room, "honestly Jaime, did you have to drag her off to see how you have decorated her old chambers?" Lanette rolled her eyes at him, and he smiled slightly, sending Tyrion a grateful look as soon as Lanette was occupied with embracing Amy. "Gods mother, you look so well, and so changed," Amy said brightly when they pulled apart. "Thank you sweetheart," Lanette smiled, "there is something altered about you as well, though I cannot quite put my finger on it."

"Lack of sleep most like," Amy said dismissively, turning her attention to Geanna and Tyrion. "Oh!" she clasped her hands together in joy when she saw the bundle of blankets nestled in Geanna's arms. "Gods, I know he is not much younger than Aedan but he seems so tiny!" Amy sounded almost giddy, and Jaime couldn't help but smile. He glanced towards Lanette as Amy exchanged pleasantries with Geanna, seeing that a happy smile adorned her own face. He was itching to tell her Amy's news, but it was not his place. The only reason he knew is because he had been there with her in the Maester's tower. He had heard him imply that she was with child, and in her dazed state he imagined that Amy would no doubt have confessed it to the first person she came across. Twins. He blinked stupidly and tried to stop his head from spinning.

"Are you alright? Did Amy like what you've done to the room?" Lanette asked him, her hand coming to rest on the small of his back. "Hmm? Yes," he snapped out of it, "yes she thought it was wonderful." Lanette smiled again at that, leaning her head against his upper arm as Amy prised the baby away from Geanna and promptly began cooing over him. Aedan shouted irritably in response and Amy's attention turned to him, one of her brows raised almost expectantly. "What are you shouting about?" she asked him in an amused tone, and her son screeched out unintelligibly in return. "I think he's jealous," Theon grinned, and Amy rolled her eyes. "The Gods help you when you give him a little brother or sister," Tyrion chuckled, and Amy glanced briefly towards Jaime before she started fussing over Tybolt's blankets.

_Or one of each…_Jaime thought to himself, turning his eyes on his grandson and seeing him rocking back and forth where he sat, his eyes fixed on his mother. "He will be crawling within a fortnight," Jaime told her, and she looked up in despair. "No," she shook her head, "no, he can't, he's too young, and Robb isn't here." She said it with such defiance that Jaime was almost inclined to believe her. "You crawled young," Lanette added to his case, "and Aedan is just as inquisitive as you were, if not more so." Amy continued to shake her head in denial, rocking the baby in her arms slightly as he began to grumble. "He won't," she said determinedly, "will you?" she looked towards her son, who ceased rocking back and forth and grinned at her. "See," she said pointedly, and Lanette and Jaime exchanged an amused smile.

"I think I will take him to my chambers, it seems he is hungry," Geanna stood up as Tybolt began to cry more insistently. "I will come with you darling," Tyrion hopped down from his own chair as Amy gently eased the baby back to his mother. "Theon," Amy said as soon as the little family were gone, "would you go down and get Aedan something from the kitchens? He will be grumbling himself soon enough." Theon rolled his eyes, but stood up obediently. "What did your last slave die of?" Jaime distinctly heard him murmur to Amy as he passed by her. His daughter merely rolled her eyes in response, and Theon swiftly let himself out of the nursery and closed the door behind him.

"Would you sit with me mother?" Amy gestured to the sofa and Lanette moved to do as she was bid, though Jaime could see the slight crease between her brows. "Is everything alright?" Lanette asked concernedly, and Jaime wondered exactly what her reaction would be. "Yes," Amy soothed her at once, taking one of her hands in both of hers. "I just wanted to tell you something, good news," she smiled, "you see, I haven't actually seen the new nursery for the baby, father took me to the Maester because he could tell I wasn't feeling well. I'm fine!" Amy said quickly as Lanette evidently looked as though she was about to interrupt. "I wouldn't usually say anything, since Robb really ought to know first, but he isn't here and I don't think it's fair that father knows and you don't -," Amy went on, and this time Lanette succeeded in interrupting her.

"A baby!" she burst out excitedly, and Jaime couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Gods, Amy, a baby! I knew there was something different about you. By the Gods, it almost looks as though you are showing already! How many moons has it been?!" Lanette was positively squealing with excitement now, and Amy too was laughing, that wide grin stretched across her face again. "Two at most," Amy said, "though I am likely to grow more quickly given that there are two of them…"

"Two?!" Lanette shrieked, and Jaime crossed to lay his hand on her shoulder. "Would you relax?" he asked her in an amused tone. "I know it's exciting news, but if you get yourself any more riled then you will be having this baby sooner than planned," he chuckled at her, and she put her hand up to her mouth. "By the Gods, I know, I ought not to get so wound up, but it is just such wonderful news! Gods Amy, I am so happy for you! Have you written to Robb yet?" Lanette asked her, and she shook her head. "No," she confirmed, "and I don't intend to. I want to tell him myself, so I can see the look on his face with my own eyes." Lanette smiled at that, and Jaime could see her squeezing Amy's hand tightly. "I do not think you will need to tell him," Jaime smirked, "if you carry on growing this quickly he will know as soon as he lays eyes on you."

* * *

"Now there's a welcome sight," Robb couldn't help but smirk as the banners of house Swann came into sight. They had received word from Stonehelm that their lord was marching to aid the King's men in their siege of Storm's End. Robb had hoped that seeing the banners of the second most powerful house in the Stormlands joining the besieging army would give those refusing to open the gates pause for thought. "And another to the north," Davos spoke at his side, and Robb turned his head to see Baratheon banners approaching. "Right on time," Robb said approvingly, and Davos chuckled. "Would you expect anything less?" he asked in an amused tone. Robb merely smirked again. He was in a good mood today, having received letters from the Rock and the Capitol.

The one from the Rock informed him that Amy and Aedan had arrived safely, and that they were both perfectly well. Amy had told him that she couldn't wait to see him again, and that her father seemed certain that Aedan would soon be crawling. That had made him close his eyes in despair. For one, his son was already enough of a handful without him being independently mobile, and for another, he would likely miss it. It was not enough to dampen his spirits though, not when Amy had written such words of love to him. She always did, but there was something a little different about this letter that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Whatever it was, he could not wait to get out of here and be on his way back to her and Aedan as soon as possible. He would have to stop back at the Capitol on the way though, especially since his second letter had contained the news that he was now an uncle.

He couldn't help but grin as he thought about how thrilled Sansa would be. She had been exhausted and fed up when he had left her, and just longing for her baby to come. Now he had, a perfect Baratheon prince is how Steffon had described him in the letter. Black hair, blue eyes, and a healthy set of lungs. They had named him Robert for Steffon's father, though Steffon had told Robb he could take it as a tribute to himself if he so wished. He had laughed at that, and he had plans to raise a toast to the new prince later on this evening, as no doubt Stannis would want to toast the news as well. Though Robb imagined he was not one for revelry, he also imagined that he would not allow the birth of his first great-nephew to go uncelebrated.

Robb supposed he would find out soon enough, as the man himself was striding towards him. "Do my eyes deceive me, or are they Swann banners?" he asked, as he and Robb grasped hands firmly. "Your eyes serve you well, my lord," Robb grinned, "they have just arrived, I have yet to greet Lord Swann. Though I imagine he will be present shortly."

"Indeed," Stannis agreed, moving to grasp Davos' hand before he turned his attention back to Robb. "You seem in good cheer Stark, have you already made plans to desert me?" Stannis asked with a hint of amusement, and Robb's smile widened. "The vast majority will stay with you, my lord, but I myself will return to the Capitol with the Northmen come morning. I suppose you have heard the news?" Robb asked with a raised brow, and Stannis shook his head. "The King has his heir," Robb told him, and a smile twitched Stannis' lips. "A boy?" he enquired, and Robb nodded. "Robert," he elaborated, and Stannis nodded faintly. "I wouldn't have expected anything else, you must take my congratulations when you return. And you can tell the King I will have the Stormlands settled for him presently, my gift to the new prince," he said.

"I'll be sure to tell him," Robb promised him with a smile, his eye caught by the approach of a small party of men. He could only assume that the man at the helm was Lord Swann, if his sigil was anything to go by. "Lord Swann," Stannis confirmed it in the next moment, inclining his head to the man. "Lord Baratheon, I see you have been ungraciously locked out of your home," Lord Swann replied, to which Stannis smiled thinly. "And who are your companions?" Lord Swann continued, clearly sensing that his jape had not been well received. "Ser Davos Seaworth," Stannis gestured to him, "and Robb Stark, heir to the North." Robb inclined his head as Lord Swann spared him a passing glance. "I hear there has been trouble at the Wall," Lord Swann said.

"Nothing my father has not been able to deal with," Robb returned, and he could have sworn that Stannis smirked slightly. "Good," Lord Swann smiled thinly before turning his attention back to Stannis. "What is your plan for retaking the castle?" he asked, and Robb saw Stannis visibly take an irritable breath. "Well, Stark has already set the men in a siege formation. Our men will add to it, and if it comes to it we will starve them out. Though word has been sent to the castellan to treat with us. Perhaps when he sees the new numbers on looking out of the window this morning, he may reconsider and open up the gates. It would be a wise move, but then, if he is friend to Renly then I doubt there is much wisdom in his head," Stannis said scathingly.

"He could always raise his banners in surrender," Robb grinned, and the two lords smiled wryly at him. "We can but hope Stark," Stannis said in a tired manner. "Oh, I think we can do a little more than hope my lord," Davos piped up, and Robb knew that he too must have glanced up at the ramparts. Stannis looked between them for a moment before he too looked up to see the white banners fluttering above the walls. Something akin to a disbelieving laugh escaped from him then, and Robb imagined that it was not a sound that was heard very often. "Well," Robb said in an amused tone as the gates began to rise, "perhaps I won't be the only one going home tomorrow after all."

* * *

"Forgive the intrusion," Tywin said as soon as he stepped into the room. This was the first time he had ever stepped foot inside the queen's chambers, but after all the correspondence he had received he needed to see his grandson at once. "There is no intrusion," Sansa smiled from where she was curled up with Steffon on the sofa, their son cradled in her arms as she leaned back against her husband. "You must have news grandfather, to come here of all places," Steffon said in an amused tone, his fingers twisting around a lock of Sansa's hair. Steffon had been walking in the clouds since his son's birth, and he had planned the most lavish naming ceremony and feast that Tywin could ever recall. Even his own had not been as sumptuous, and Robert had spent a damn fortune on it to celebrate the recovery of his "miracle prince".

"I have a gift for you, and news," Tywin told him, and Steffon fixed his eyes intently on him, he even had Sansa's attention, though her gaze did flicker back to her son every few moments. "The gift first," Steffon grinned, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I have just had Mace Tyrell and his mother escorted down to the cells," Tywin told him, and Steffon sat up straighter, his eyes wide and disbelieving. "How in the name of the Gods have you managed that?" Steffon asked him incredulously. "You are not the only one who can keep a secret," Tywin chuckled, "I didn't bother you with it unless my plans didn't pay off. Thankfully, Willas Tyrell is not made in the same mould as his father."

"What do you mean?" Steffon asked him, shaking his head slightly. "Willas gave them up, persuaded them to enter exile. Only, when they arrived to meet their escort, they found Lannister men waiting for them. I wasn't sure the man would agree, but then, his reward was the lordship, and his family were doomed either way. I thought it a better solution than meeting the army of Highgarden out in the field. Do you not agree?"

"I agree wholeheartedly grandfather," Steffon smiled widely, "I do not think I could stand to march out into war, not when there is so much here to occupy me." He shared a loving glance with Sansa at that, and Tywin shifted awkwardly from foot-to-foot until Steffon turned his attention back to him. "What other news did you have, good, I hope?" Steffon raised a brow, and Tywin inclined his head in agreement. "The castellan at Storm's End has raised the banners and surrendered. Stannis has taken control and those inside have sworn fealty. Robb is riding back this way with his Northmen and the men he took from the Crownlands," Tywin reported.

"Good," Steffon exhaled in unmistakable satisfaction, and Tywin inclined his head in agreement. "Does Robb intend to grace us with his presence first, or will he be riding straight to the Rock?" Steffon asked after a moment of quiet. "He is coming here first," Tywin said, "both he and Stannis send their congratulations to the two of you."

"Good, I'm glad he's coming here, I intend to reward him for all he has done," Steffon said, nodding his head, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "How do you intend to do that?" it was Sansa who asked him, and Tywin was glad she had, for he too was curious. "I know what he wants more than anything, and I intend to grant him with it," Steffon said mysteriously, and Tywin was glad to see Sansa frowning as well as himself, as he had no idea what his grandson was talking about. "And what is that?" Sansa asked. "Do you intend to have Amy and Aedan appear from nowhere?" Steffon snorted at that, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I am no magician, my love," he said, "have a little patience, you will soon see what I have planned."

* * *

"You are skilled with the sword," a woman's voice came behind him, and Jon turned to find himself looking into the same eyes he had glimpsed through the thin drapes of the litter. That had been three weeks ago, and he had not seen her since. He had seen some of her sisters, even learned some of their names and engaged in pleasant conversation with them. Not her though, and he had been more than a little disappointed. "Do you joust?" she asked him when he made no reply. "There is not much cause to joust in the North," he told her, "but I have had some practice with the lance, my lady." She smiled slightly at him, her eyes searching him in a manner that made him feel almost uncomfortable. "My father has told me about the tourneys in the other kingdoms," she said, "you all wear your fine armour and choose the biggest horse you can find."

"Is that not the right way to do it?" he asked her, and her smile curved up more on one side. "The lighter you are, the more swiftly you move," she answered him, and he laughed slightly. "And the more injured you will be when your opponent cracks you with his lance," he countered her, and she took a step closer to him. "Not if you crack him first," she said, jabbing her forefinger into the centre of his chest. "Being quick does not mean you cannot be precise," she continued, raising one of her brows at him. "True enough," he agreed, "you seem to know a lot about jousting, my lady."

"Should I not?" she challenged him, and he shook his head almost violently. "You should do whatever is pleasing to you, my lady," he told her, and she smiled at him again, taking a step back and looking him up and down in a manner that made him feel completely bare. "A great number of things are pleasing to me," she said, and he swallowed hard. "You're a bastard, aren't you? Though my father said you have been given a trueborn name," she said abruptly, and he was startled by the change of subject. "Yes," he said, the only thing he could think to say in response. "I am one of eight," she smiled at him, "but you are just one, are you not?"

"I have many cousins, they are more like siblings to me," he told her honestly, and she nodded her head thoughtfully. "Though I imagine they are trueborn?" she raised a brow, and it was his turn to nod. "Then you have never known the company of your own kind?" she asked him teasingly, and he shook his head. "I have never had the pleasure," he dared let his eyes linger on her for longer than proper, and she bit down on her bottom lip for a moment. "We are all equals here in Dorne. Men, women. Bastards, trueborn. We are all the same, we all enjoy the same…_freedoms,_" she emphasised the word, looking him up and down once more. It was almost enough to make him shudder, and he swallowed hard as she stepped closer to him.

"You're very interesting, Jon. Can I call you Jon? Or would you prefer my lord?" she asked him, cocking her head to one side. "Jon is fine," he said, "though you may have misjudged me, my lady. I do not think I am all that interesting." She smiled wickedly at that. It was a smile that had him imagining any number of unsavoury things he would like to do to her. Gods. He was surprised a blush hadn't coloured his cheeks. "I think I will be the judge of that," she said, was it his imagination or was her tone suddenly seductive? He had no idea how to tell, he had never been seduced by a woman before, and when he joined the Watch he imagined that he never would be. That had been a lifetime ago, whereas now he was somewhere else entirely. Standing in a courtyard in the palace at Sunspear, an inch away from Prince Oberyn's heartbreakingly beautiful daughter who may or may not be making an advance on him.

"Judge away, my lady," he said weakly, and her eyes seemed to sparkle in response. "Oh," she stepped back from him, "I intend to." With that she turned and began to walk away, her hips swinging hypnotically as she did so. "Wait!" he stammered out. "Would you tell me your name?" She didn't stop, but she did turn her head to look over her shoulder. "Elia," she informed him, "though…if you please me well enough, I may let you call me El."

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's a little neat with the sorting of the Stormlands and the Tyrells, but this is my happy fic remember ;)

Hope you enjoyed in any case, more soon!

:)


	62. Waiting

**A/N: **New chapter for you all! I am hopeful that you will all enjoy this one!

**Guest: **Thank you very much!

**unnamed visitor: **As always, thank you! Glad you enjoyed the chapter, the things you're waiting on will be happening over the next few chapters - so not long to wait! I'm sure Ned and Cat will meet their new grandson at some point, and they will learn about Amy soon enough. Haha, glad you picked up on the chemistry, there will be more from Jon and Dorne in the coming chapters. I won't be doing a Karenza POV, but there will be a glimpse of her in this chapter. Thank you again, hope you enjoy this one!

**Guest: **Thank you!

**Boramir: **Thank you! No, the Tyrells don't do they? I think Willas is smart enough to cut his losses, hopefully with him now lord they can perhaps try and establish a sense of honour. Glad you liked Amy telling her parents, and you may well have hit the nail on the head with Steffon's gift to Robb. As for you suggestions about the Hand, I agree with what you're saying. Tyrion is the most likely option, given the Northerners will not want to leave home. It's something I will have to ponder a little more, but it definitely makes sense.

Right-ho folks, on we go!

:)

* * *

**Waiting**

* * *

Robb was slightly confused as to why the courtyard seemed so quiet on his arrival outside the Red Keep, frowning slightly as he dismounted his horse. It was the middle of the afternoon and the place seemed almost deserted aside from the guards. Vaguely he wondered if Steffon had decided to bring forward the execution of Renly and the treacherous Tyrells. He subconsciously placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as he took the steps up to the keep. The doors were open as usual, but the entrance hall was near deserted. He caught sight of a squire and called him over, the young man bowing courteously for him before looking at him expectantly. "Can I help you my lord?" he asked.

"It may be a foolish question, but the keep seems rather deserted, do you happen to know if the queen is in her quarters?" Robb asked him, and the squire looked a little apprehensive. "I am sorry, my lord. The queen will be in the sept, it is the prince's naming ceremony," he told Robb awkwardly. "I see, of course, thank you – I will wait for her to return," Robb said, and the squire bowed to him before Robb made his way towards the stairs. He was slightly disappointed that he had not arrived early enough to attend his nephew's naming ceremony, but he knew that such plans could not be changed just for him. They had expected to arrive the day before, but bad weather had hindered progress somewhat. Robb supposed he would just have to wait, making his way along the hallways until he came to Sansa's quarters.

There were no guards around, so he let himself in to wait, feeling rather self-conscious as he wondered what to do with himself. He had written to Amy the night before, and he had written home to Winterfell. A sigh left him as he sat himself down on one of the sofas, his eyes scanning the room for some inspiration. They fell on a bookshelf in the end, and he thought he may as well try and find something to occupy himself with until they returned to the keep. He found a book about the Stormlands, thinking it was apt, and so pulled it from the shelf and retreated back to the sofa. He made himself comfortable against the cushions, before opening the book and intending to try and lose himself for a while.

It was a good hour before he heard the murmur of voices and movement growing louder, and he sat up straighter, closing the book with a snap and laying it to the side. The door opened in the next moment, and he stood up. Sansa came through first, and he grinned at her, seeing her blink stupidly at him for a moment before she rushed at him. "Robb! Gods! If we had known you would be here today then we would have delayed going to the Sept for a while!" she exclaimed, and he laughed lightly, gathering her into a tight embrace. "You look well," he complimented her when they broke apart, "and don't worry about the naming ceremony, I assume I have not missed the feast."

"No, you have arrived in time for that," Steffon said teasingly, his good-brother laying his hands on Sansa's shoulders for a moment before he skirted round her to face Robb. "Thank you, for what you've done," Steffon said sincerely, and Robb nodded his head. "You're most welcome," he replied, to which Steffon grinned. "You will be rewarded," his good-brother promised him, and he raised his brows slightly in expectation. "He has been keeping us all in suspense with this," Sansa told him with a roll of her eyes, and Robb grinned. "Well I don't mind toying with you a moment longer, where is my nephew?" Robb asked her.

"My mother has taken him to the nursery, to give Sansa a moment of peace to change her dress before the feast," it was Steffon who answered him. "My darling son decided to be sick on me halfway through," Sansa said irritably, and Robb bit back a laugh. "I will not be long," she continued, "I'm sure you two can amuse yourselves a moment, and then I will take Robb to meet his nephew before the feast." Steffon voiced his agreement, and Robb averted his eyes slightly as they kissed. Sansa moved away into her bedchamber then, and Robb looked expectantly at his good-brother. "So?" he said. "This reward, I do hope it's a good one," his tone was teasing, and Steffon grinned at him.

"Renly is dealt with," Steffon said, "the treachery of the Tyrells has been uncovered, and my Uncle Stannis is bringing the Stormlands to order. There is still the problem of the Targaryen, but there is little you can do to help us with that." Robb frowned slightly, wondering what exactly Steffon was trying to tell him. "In short, Robb. I know you promised me a year, and I appreciate that, but I also know that you would be happy to go back to the North tomorrow. So that is my gift to you. Go and get your wife and son from the Rock, and then go home. It's where you want to be."

"Thank you," Robb said sincerely, and Steffon nodded his head. They both seemed to hesitate slightly before stepping forward and embracing tightly like brothers. "Oh don't tell me I've missed it!" Sansa's exasperated voice had them breaking apart. "Did you bestow his gift? What is it?" she asked almost despairingly, and Robb and Steffon both laughed at her tone. "Steffon has released me from the council, once I collect Amy and Aedan from the Rock we are going home," Robb couldn't help the wide smile stretching across his face. "I'm so pleased," Sansa said, stepping closer to them, "I will miss having you here of course, but it isn't your place, you are far too much of a Northman."

"I will take that as a compliment," Robb said drily, and his sister giggled slightly. "Right," Steffon clapped his hands together, "I think it high time you met you nephew, and then, we have some serious feasting to be getting on with!"

* * *

Lanette shifted uncomfortably against the cushions, trying to find a position that didn't make every inch of her body ache. Amy looked at her sympathetically from her armchair opposite, and she managed a smile for her. Her daughter knew all too well what this felt like, and she would be going through it again soon enough. Only this time she was carrying two babies, and Lanette did not envy what was to come for her one bit. She decided against voicing that though, knowing how thrilled Amy was now that she had started getting her head around it. A light knock came on the door, and Amy called for whoever it was to come in.

Bran appeared in the next moment, leading in a serving girl who was carrying a tray of tea, and another who had a plate of assorted foods for their luncheon. Lanette watched in amusement as Bran directed them to place the trays on the low table between her and Amy, her daughter had a smile on her face too as she watched him. Bran was a proper little squire now, and so very grown up. He did falter a little as Aedan shouted noisily in his direction, but he managed to retain his composure and show the serving girls out with thanks before closing the door behind them. "Would you join us Bran?" Lanette asked him, "As kin rather than a squire," she added, and he grinned at her. "Thank you, my lady," he said happily, moving at once to sit himself down on the floor next to his nephew. Aedan seemed happy at his new company, grinning widely and exclaiming loudly up at his uncle.

Lanette shared and amused glance with Amy before another knock came at the door. Again Amy called for them to come in, and this time Theon appeared. "Luncheon, excellent, I'm starving," Theon rubbed his hands together before grabbing a fistful of blueberries and pouring them into his mouth. "Join us Theon, please, help yourself," Amy said sarcastically, but Theon merely grinned at her and dropped down into the chair next to hers. "Don't mind if I do," he said, leaning forward to grab another handful of berries. "Excuse him mother, he never was taught any manners," Amy said irritably, narrowing her eyes in Theon's direction. Lanette merely smiled widely, Amy may appear annoyed, but she had seen herself how close her daughter was with Theon. She thought it good for her to have a friend at her side in Robb's absence, and Theon winding her up was his own way of keeping her mind from Robb.

"Grown men need their bellies filling Amy," Lanette smiled, and her daughter huffed in response. "Don't you start, it is bad enough having to deal with him every day," she said, jerking her head towards Theon who was still stuffing his face. Aedan seemed to notice food was on hand then, fixing his big blue eyes on Theon for a long moment before shouting loudly at him. "You tell him Aedan," Amy commented, and Theon scowled at the baby. He grabbed a few more berries then and held them just out of Aedan's reach, which her grandson did not take well to at all, waving his fists in the air and exclaiming even more loudly. "You will have half the keep coming to see what's wrong, just give him some berries," Amy said in an exasperated manner.

Theon obliged, dropping his hand lower and allowing Aedan to eat from his palm. "Brilliant, he's dribbled all over me," he complained, and Lanette bit back a laugh. "Don't feed him like a dog then," Amy said pointedly, and Theon rolled his eyes. "Do you want to get yourself some food Bran, before those two polish it off between them?" Lanette asked, as Aedan guzzled down even more. "Only if you're sure my lady, you and Amy haven't had any yet," Bran said.

"And I suppose your mother taught you to put ladies first," Amy said with a smirk, and Bran grinned. "She did indeed," Bran agreed with her, and Lanette smiled again. "You go ahead Bran, I am not very hungry this afternoon," Lanette urged him, and he looked towards Amy expectantly at her words. "I'm fine Bran," she said, and Lanette could guess well enough that she was feeling nauseous. She had been the same with Aedan, not able to keep much at all down until after the third moon passed. She knew Amy was served well by the tea Robb had acquired last time, but it didn't seem to be having quite the same effect with her second pregnancy. She was pulled from thoughts of her daughter by a twinge in her stomach, and she rubbed at the spot, inhaling sharply.

"Are you alright mother?" Amy was asking her at once. "Fine," Lanette soothed her, "the baby has been rather lively today that's all. I think I might take a turn about the room and stretch my legs a little bit." Amy nodded at that, but Lanette could still see the concern in her eyes. It was the same look Jaime fixed her with whenever the baby would kick her ribs and make her wince. He seemed to have forgotten that Amy had done exactly the same thing all those years ago. She knew well enough that everyone's fears were piqued even higher this time around though. A letter seemed to arrive from Tywin every other day, constantly asking after her health and making sure she had absolutely everything. He had even offered to send the best Maesters from the Capitol but she had declined politely. The Maester here has served her perfectly well last time, and she had every faith that he would do so again.

She walked slowly to the window, looking out over the view of the sea and sighing slightly in satisfaction. It soon turned to a gasp though, as a large pain stabbed through her, accompanied almost instantly by water trickling down her legs. "Oh Gods," she managed, clutching at her stomach. "Bran," Amy said calmly from behind her, "go and fetch the Maester, and then find my father. Theon, take Aedan back to the nursery and keep him entertained for a while." Lanette heard Bran agree readily, and she turned from the window to see Amy coming quickly towards her. She clutched onto her daughter's shoulders for support as Theon picked up Aedan and balanced him on one hip, snatching up the bowl of berries with his other hand before making for the door with Bran. "Good luck my lady," he said from the door, and she managed a smile for him, nodding her head.

"Breathe, remember," Amy spoke up to grab her attention, and she nodded her head, fixing her eyes on her daughter's and trying her best to breathe evenly. "I was expecting it to be a few more days," Lanette told her, trying to breathe through the cramping pain that had suddenly gripped her. "Well it appears this baby is ready now, and I think we are more than ready to meet them," Amy told her, smiling widely though Lanette could see the fear in her eyes. "Will you stay with me Amy, please?" Lanette whispered to her, and she nodded her agreement. "Of course I will," she promised, "I will hold your hand through it all, and I won't let go mother, I swear."

* * *

Jon walked quietly along the edge of the gardens, casting his eyes towards where the princess and her betrothed were walking arm and arm every few moments. He wasn't guarding her as such, but Ser Barristan had asked him to keep a discreet eye on them. So far he had seen nothing other than them ambling along slowly and chatting happily to one another. Prince Trystane seemed to be treating the princess with courtesy and respect from what he could tell so far, which was a relief to see. He continued walking the perimeter of the gardens, passing under the awnings that hung from the walls of the palace. As he passed an alcove a hand enclosed around his wrist, pulling him inside. "What -?" he began to protest, cutting off as his eyes met Elia's.

"Have you been avoiding me?" she asked him, grabbing onto the front of his doublet so he could not escape her clutches. "No of course not, my lady, why would you ever think that?" he questioned her in return. "What are you up to? Spying on the princess?" she asked him, and he shook his head. "Not spying, just -," he started, but she cut him off in an instant. "Just making sure she comes to no harm, very noble of you. What have you observed so far?" she asked, biting down slightly on her bottom lip. "Nothing troubling, just a walk," he answered her at once, and she slackened her grip on his doublet slightly. "Do I put you on edge, Jon?" she asked him, raising one of her brows. "Not exactly," he said, "I am just not used to beautiful women dragging me into secluded corners."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked him, and he inwardly cursed, feeling the blush rise up on his cheeks. Had he really said that out loud? "Yes…I mean…yes," he stammered out, and she smirked at him. "Are you blushing Jon?" she asked thoughtfully. "Or are you merely hot from being out in the sun in your leathers?" He swallowed hard, not sure how to answer her as she began toying with the lacings of his doublet. "You know, you really ought to have some lighter clothing made, assuming you'll be staying a while," she continued, wrapping one of the lacings around her finger and blinking slowly up at him. "I'm sure you're right, my lady," he managed, suddenly very aware of the clothing that she was clad in. She was dressed in light coloured breeches and a baggy tunic which was so thin that it was almost transparent. She also hadn't bother to lace it all the way up, and he had a very great difficulty pulling his eyes away from her chest.

"Do you like it?" she whispered to him, pressing herself closer. "I don't really think I should answer that, my lady, I don't think it would be entirely proper," he said, concentrating very hard on trying not to get aroused at her close proximity. "You are very formal Jon, taught your manners well no doubt," she said, "but it isn't like that here, we are free here, free to do whatever we please, whenever we please. You ought to embrace it, you would enjoy yourself far more if you were not so…tense…" she slipper her hands up to massage at his shoulders and he exhaled deeply. "I really ought to check on the princess," he gabbled, and she grinned at him again.

"The princess is just fine, still walking happily with Trystane," she told him, "but if you no longer desire my company, then all you need to do is say so. I don't want to force it on you." He swallowed hard at that, his eyes flickering towards the gardens to see that she was indeed right about the princess. "It is not that I don't desire your company my lady," he told her honestly, "it is more the fact that I desire it altogether too much."

"Now, I was hoping you would say that," she breathed huskily, pulling herself closer to him and pressing her lips to his before he could even blink. It only took a moment of her soft lips on his for him to respond to her, kissing her tentatively at first, but feeling the desire to deepen it almost instantly. She pressed her body flush against his as they kissed, and he was desperate to place his hands on her, but at the same time afraid at where such an action would lead him. Her lips pulled away from his in the next moment, but she did not lean away from him, keeping them a mere inch from his. "You can touch me Jon," she told him breathlessly, "I won't bite. Well…not unless you ask me to."

With that she nipped his bottom lip slightly with her teeth, the action causing him to press his lips insistently to hers again, his hands coming to rest on her waist for a moment before he allowed them to roam down to her perfectly shaped bottom. He had just squeezed her firmly when the sound of someone clearing their throat had him pulling away from her at once, his eyes widening when he saw who had caught them. Elia seemed unconcerned, prising herself slowly away from him before grinning lazily at her father. Prince Oberyn tutted at her, but he didn't seem angry, in fact, if Jon didn't know any better he would say he looked rather amused.

"Now, now El, what chance does the poor man have if you accost him in dark corners," the Prince chuckled, and Elia stepped out of the alcove to have her father wrap his arms around her shoulders. Jon had no idea what to say, his eyes so wide he almost thought they would fall from his head. "Who is to say he did not accost me?" Elia asked in an innocent tone, which clearly didn't fool her father as he let out a hearty laugh. "Please, you are far too much like your mother," the Prince kissed her temple, "speaking of which, she will be most upset with you for this. I believe she had half an eye on our young Northman herself."

Jon's jaw almost fell open at that, but Elia merely laughed just as heartily as he father had moments before. "You can tell mother to keep her hands to herself, the Northman is mine," her tone was almost possessive, but even though Jon's head was still spinning at what he was hearing, he couldn't help but feel aroused by it. Gods. What had he got himself into coming here? "Look, the poor boy is speechless, El," Prince Oberyn chuckled, unwinding his arm from around his daughter's neck. "My snakes are free to do as they please, as is the way here," the Prince addressed him, "I don't think I need threaten you, Jon. Besides, if you break my daughter's heart then she is more than capable of poisoning you herself. I will leave you to it," he said, pressing a kiss to Elia's forehead before he began to saunter away. "Oh, and Jon," Prince Oberyn turned back and winked, "welcome to Dorne."

* * *

"That's it, you can do it, not long now and it will be over, I promise you," Amy soothed her mother, running a damp cloth over her brow while squeezing her hand tightly with her other hand. Her mother whimpered slightly in response, and Amy hushed her soothingly, feeling her nails digging in to the back of her palm. "Push again when you're ready my lady," the Maester urged, and Amy swallowed hard, preparing herself for the crunching sensation to grip her hand again. It came, and she winced as her mother screamed out through sheer pain and exhaustion. Amy knew well enough what she was feeling, but she also knew it would be worth it in the end. "You can do this mother, you are so close not," she told her as her head collapsed back down against the pillows.

"I'm too old for this Amy, I haven't got the strength," her mother said faintly, and fear gripped her at once. "Don't you dare say that, you are the strongest person I know. Are you going to let a little pain best you? Come on mother, just once more," Amy urged her, hoping that it was indeed just once more. She glanced towards the Maester and he nodded his head approvingly, to which she breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't Amy, I just can't," her mother panted out, shaking her head. "You can and you will," Amy told her firmly, "you have it easy, I have to deliver two of them in just over six moons time. What do you have to complain about?" Her mother laughed weakly at that, but it was cut off quickly by a moan of pain.

"One more push my lady, just once more," the Maester urged her, and Amy held her breath, wincing again as her hand was crushed once more. "Come on, that's it, that's it," Amy encouraged until her mother's grip on her hand finally slackened. Crying filled the room but Amy could not turn yet to see if she had a new brother or a new sister. Her eyes were all for her mother, desperately seeking her own. They were welling with tears but perfectly focused, and Amy felt a little pull of relief. For a moment she glanced towards the Maester, seeing him cleaning up the baby, before she moved her eyes back to her mother. "You did it," she praised, seeing her smile widely in response. "What do I have Amy?" her mother asked her, and Amy looked towards the Maester.

"A son," his own smile was wide, "and no complications," he added, to which Amy could have broken down and cried. "Oh thank the Gods," she couldn't help but embrace her mother as best she could, pulling away after a moment, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. "I'm sorry," Amy said at once, "I am making such a fuss when you must just want to hold him." She took a few steps back from the bed to allow the Maester to come around with her baby brother wrapped securely in blankets. Amy watched as her mother shifted herself carefully up against the pillows before the Maester eased the baby into her arms. "Is he alright?" he mother asked fearfully. "Perfectly healthy," the Maester assured her, and Amy could see the relief on her face.

"Oh, he's perfect Amy, just like you were," her mother's voice was shaking as she spoke, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Were?" Amy teased her, and her mother choked out a laugh. "I meant are, of course I meant are," she laughed, beckoning her to the bed with her free arm. Amy came to nestle in her arms for a moment, thrilled beyond words that her mother was safe and healthy, and that she had a perfectly healthy little brother. "He's amazing," Amy commented, taking in his big blue eyes and his sprinkling of fair hair as he squirmed about a little in his blankets. "Forgive me, my ladies, but I think Ser Jaime will be awaiting news," the Maester interrupted them, and Amy sat up straight at once.

"Of course he will, how stupid of me," she scolded herself, "I will go to him now mother, he is going to be so thrilled." Her mother smiled at that. "Try and hold him off a little while Amy, until I am at least a little more presentable," he mother said, to which she laughed slightly. "Ten minutes?" Amy asked her, her gaze flickering between her and the Maester. "Ten minutes should be time enough my lady," the Maester smiled, and Amy nodded before looking back to her mother. "I won't come back with him, best you have a moment together to enjoy it," she smiled, "I ought to check on Aedan anyway, but I will be back later – I want a cuddle with my little brother."

Her mother smiled widely at that. "Thank you Amy," she said sincerely, "I love you, sweetheart." Amy swallowed hard at her words, nodding vigorously. "I love you too," she managed to whisper, after which she let herself out of the room before she could break down and cry. Gods she was happy, and so, so relieved. "Amy?" her father was panicked as she looked up to see him striding towards her. "Oh Gods, Amy?" he sounded terrified, and she shook her head at once, knowing he was misinterpreting her tears. "No, no Gods no, they are happy tears, happy," she assured him quickly, "they are both fine."

She was crushed into his arms in the next moment, and he was holding her so tightly she could barely breathe as he murmured his thanks to the Gods over and over. "But you will suffocate me if you don't let go," Amy said in an amused tone, and he loosened his grip at once. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he apologised, "Gods…what do we have? Boy or girl?" he asked her expectantly, and she grinned at him. "A boy," she announced, and he laughed in a rather dazed manner. "Gods, I need to see him, to see both of them," he made to go for the door but Amy held him back. "You need to be patient a little while longer," she told him regretfully, "mother still needs to get cleaned up and checked over by the Maester. Give it ten minutes."

Her father looked rather disappointed for a moment, but then he grinned, his hand coming to run through his hair as he laughed disbelievingly again. "I can wait," he said happily, "ten minutes is nothing. Not when we have been waiting for this for nearly twenty years."

* * *

**A/N: **OK, I have nothing to say because I am just so darn thrilled myself haha. Hope you all enjoyed it!

:)


	63. Surprise

**A/N: **Right, this was meant to be up yesterday, but my internet decided to throw a wobbly! Anyway, it seems to be behaving now, so here we are - hope you enjoy!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you! I'm glad you're happy, and I can tell you that some of what you're looking forward to will happen in this chapter. Oh yes, things with Jon are getting interesting, and Elia certainly knows what she wants! I'm glad you liked Steffon's gift, I think he showed great compassion towards Robb with it, and things between the two of them are definitely far warmer than they were before.

**Guest: **Thank you!

**Boramir: **Thank you! Haha, no, I'm not quite that mean to leave you hanging like that. You will certainly see Tywin's reaction very soon, and Robb is indeed in for a surprise. Jon is getting on just fine in Dorne, despite the culture shock. Yeah, Steffon still has a bit of work to do to get a council he trusts, but I'm sure Tywin will steer him in the right direction.

**Guest: **Thank you! I certainly hope to.

Right-ho folks, on we go!

:)

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

Jaime paced up and down for what felt like forever, seeing Amy grinning at him every time he glanced in her direction. Just as he was about to go mad with longing his daughter spoke up. "Shall I see if they're ready yet?" she asked him sympathetically and he let out a relieved sigh. "Yes," he said almost exasperatedly, "please." She merely smiled knowingly before moving back to the chamber door, knocking lightly before poking her head around. "Father is getting restless," he heard her say in an amused tone, but he could not make out Lanette's response. Amy pulled her head back in the next moment, and raised a brow at him. "Well come on then!" she laughed at him. "Get in there!"

He didn't need telling twice, Amy just about getting herself out of the way as he hurried passed her and into his and Lanette's bedchamber. What was waiting for him took his breath away, his heart seemingly coming to a stop in his chest. Her hair was tangled around her shoulders. Her brow was still clammy and she looked more exhausted than he had ever seen her. Her eyes were bright and shining, and there was a beaming smile on her face as she cradled their son in her arms. Jaime had never seen her look more beautiful. "You," he managed, not even knowing what his next words would be. "I know you've had to be patient," she said in an amused tone, "but I delivered your heir to you in the end."

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me," he found the words, and she bit down on her trembling lip in response. "You will have me crying again," she warned him, laughing shakily as he finally crossed to the bed. "Honestly," she continued, "it is meant to be him wailing, and yet I cannot seem to stop and he is as good as gold."

"Unlike his sister," Jaime added, and Lanette laughed again. "She wasn't so bad, Jaime. Besides, he has only been here mere minutes, he has plenty of time ahead to drive us to distraction," she was almost cooing at the end, her fingers whispering against their son's cheek. Jaime finally looked at him, staring down on their little wonder that they had given up hope of having so many years ago. He was as fair as Amy had been, his eyes huge and blue just the same. He vaguely wondered if they would turn Lannister green as hers had never quite seemed to. "You know I was happy with just Amy, don't you?" Jaime questioned Lanette as he sank down onto the side of the bed. "But now he is here…" he shook his head, "now he is here I cannot help but feel like our family is finally complete."

"I know, Jaime," she said soothingly, her free hand coming to find his. He laced his fingers tightly with hers before he leant in and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you so much," he breathed when he pulled back from her. "I love you too," she returned, and he could see tears welling in her eyes again. "Our boy," he said wonderingly as he pulled back further to look down on him. "Wants his papa," she said quietly, offering their son into his arms. Jaime took him gladly, cradling him carefully and remembering back all those years ago when he had held Amy like this. His emotions then had been torn in every which way. This time he only felt joy, but the tug of pure love he had for the baby in his arms was just as strong as it had been then. "Thank you, Lana," he said quietly, and her hand came to rest on the blankets as he rocked their son gently.

"He was worth the wait, don't you think?" she smiled widely at him, and he could only nod in response. "Thank the Gods for you, for both of you," he said wonderingly, a wide smile twitching at his lips as his son yawned, his little fists stretching up above his head. "He really is as good as gold," he chuckled slightly, watching as the baby took a great shuddering breath before his eyes fluttered closed. "Then he will need a golden name, you know your father will be unimpressed with anything that is not strictly _Lannister,_" Lanette rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled. "Likely you are very right, are there any you think you can tolerate?" Jaime asked her, and she smiled at him. "Actually, there is one that I rather like, if you approve," she replied.

"After what you have just been through, I will agree to anything," he told her honestly, and she raised her brows at him. "Really?" she asked him pointedly. "Anything?" Jaime smiled slightly at that, his eyes still fixed on his boy. "Perhaps not quite anything," he conceded, lifting his eyes to her and seeing her smile widely. "What about Willem? Your father cannot deny that that is a Lannister name," she suggested, and he bit down on his lip, looking between her and the sleeping baby in his arms. "Willem," he repeated, "Willem son of Jaime, heir to Casterly Rock. I approve."

"Good," Lanette leant forwards and pressed her lips to his again, "then we are agreed?" He nodded his head at her question, and she smiled widely. "We are agreed," he confirmed, "Willem Lannister it is."

* * *

Jon opened his eyes with a start, not sure whether he was dreaming or whether Elia really was in his bed, straddling his lap in the flimsiest nightgown he could imagine and gazing down on him with an amused expression on her face. "You're a deep sleeper," she said teasingly, her hands coming to rest on his bare stomach before she allowed them to travel slowly up his chest. "Honestly, I thought you would never wake up, though…I must confess, I did rather enjoy it when you said my name," she smiled wickedly at him, and he blinked stupidly. "Elia?" he stared up at her, and her grin widened. "That's the one," she said, cocking her head to one side before raking her nails gently down his chest. Her action made him shudder, and arch his hips beneath her despite himself.

He could feel himself blushing, and she moved one of her hands to whisper a finger down his cheek. "None of that," she whispered, "Gods…you blush like a maid, just listen to your body Jon." As she spoke she rocked her own hips back and forth and he barely suppressed a groan. He knew he was rock hard in his breeches, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to deny her. "Gods, I have never had a man be this reluctant before," she giggled slightly, "what's the matter, do you not want me?" He was shaking his head before he could stop himself. "Of course I do," he told her, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "Then have me," she whispered, before moving her hands to tug up her nightdress.

He snatched her wrists before she could pull it up and over her body. "What is it?" she asked him in surprise, and he swallowed hard. "If you take that off, I fear I might just lose myself," he confessed to her, and she smiled again. "Jon, that is exactly what I want. Why else do you think I came here, in the dead of night, to your chambers?" her brow was raised and her head was cocked to one side. He had no words for her, loosening his grip on her wrists. "You have a firm grip," she told him teasingly, "I like that in a man."

"I…" he started, trailing off as she peeled her nightgown up over her head and tossed it away from her. Gods she was glorious, her beautiful olive skin and the glossy dark waves that tumbled down her back. Every inch of her was smooth, and ever so soft looking. And her breasts. Gods her breasts, they were firm and peaked and looked just the perfect size for his hands. Her hips were rounded to perfection and her waist slim and defined. Why in the name of the Gods did a woman like her want to trouble herself to come to his bed? Jon had no idea, and part of him was still convinced that this was some kind of dream. "I've never done this before," he blurted out, and her eyes widened in surprise. Oh Gods. What had he said that for? Likely she would change her mind now that he had told her he had no experience with women. How would he ever please her?

"Do you want to do it with me?" she asked him, and for the first time her tone was deadly serious. He swallowed hard. This was against everything he had ever promised himself, but Gods…she was perfection, and the rules weren't the same here in Dorne. Everyone kept reminding him of that. Slowly he nodded his head, and she smiled in a reassuring manner at him. "I will guide you," she breathed, as she lowered her body down against his, kissing her way up from his navel towards his chest. His breathing accelerated as she kissed further up his body, and he could feel the firmness of her breasts rubbing against his skin as she made her way to his neck. She left light kisses all along his jaw, stopping at the crease of his mouth. "You can touch me Jon," she whispered, "you can touch me wherever you want."

Before he had a chance to react her lips were on his, and he twisted his tongue with hers as she deepened it at once. Slowly he moved his hands to her hips, before he lightly traced them up and along her waist, up towards her breasts. He hesitated when he reached them, but she hummed into his mouth and he took it as encouragement, cupping them gently and beginning to tenderly massage them. She hummed again at that, rocking her hips against his, her action only serving to remind him how hard he was. Slowly Elia's hands made their way down his chest and stomach until they reached the laces of his breeches. If he were not already terrified and impatient simultaneously already, then he was as she slowly began to unlace him.

When she freed his length he couldn't help but groan into her glorious mouth, feeling her soft touch wrap around him, before she whispered her fingers along the length of him. She pulled away from their kiss in the next moment, a wicked little smile playing about her lips. "Gods, I am going to enjoy you," she practically purred, and he almost exploded right there and then. She shifted her body up higher above his in the next moment, and he swallowed hard, his hands slowly trailing back down to settle on her hips. He stared up at her in wonder as she moved her glorious body until he could feel the warmth between her legs pressing against the tip of his length. She smiled ever so sweetly at him, bracing her hands against his chest as she slowly sank down onto him. He breathed in sharply, having never imagined how good it would feel to be surrounded completely by a woman.

She was gloriously warm, and it felt as though she were made to wrap around him, to envelop him completely. A sigh of what he could only describe as contentment came from her as she took all of him in. They were still for a moment, before Elia slowly began to roll her hips back and forth, her eyes finding Jon's as she moved herself above him. He was hypnotised by the way her body moved each time she rolled pleasure through his body. When she threw her head back and moaned throatily he could not help but devour the curve of her neck and the sweat beading along her collarbone and between her breasts. The two perfect mounds bouncing irresistibly as she increased her pace slightly. Tentatively Jon began to rock his own hips up to meet her timing, and she let out a groan of satisfaction at his action.

"Yes," she hissed, one of her hands travelling down his arm to find his hand. She took it in her own, meeting his eyes again as she guided it between her legs. His eyes were wide as she took control of his fingers, and he was overwhelmed at feeling her so aroused for him. Slowly she guided his fingers, teaching him silently what to do to please her. Jon could only follow her instruction, rolling two of his fingers over the little bud she had guided him to, a cry of unmistakeable delight leaving her mouth as he did so. "Yes, like that, more," she commanded him, her voice breathless and wanton and almost begging. He obeyed her, continuing to rub against that little bud as her hips rocked faster. "More!" she commanded him, her voice sounding almost pained now, and again he obeyed. She was panting hard now, and her nails were digging into his chest as she rocked her hips at an almost furious pace.

Jon growled out in sheer pleasure as he began to feel her tightening around his length. She was shaking now, and her lips were begging with him, pleading with him as she moaned out in incoherent pleasure. Her thighs twitched, and her whole body seemed to spasm as she tightened unbearably. Jon could take no more, and he spilled himself inside her clenching warmth as she let out one final cry of utter satisfaction before she collapsed down against his sweat drenched chest. Her own body was slick against his as she panted against him, his hand running slowly up and down her spine. His own breathing was ragged, and his head was spinning from the pleasure he had just encountered. "El," he whispered her name in wonderment, and she raised her head to meet his eyes. He could see her own were glazed in pleasure as she smiled wickedly once more. "Well, well Jon," she said breathlessly, "are you quite certain you have never done that before?"

* * *

Tywin called for the visitor to come in distractedly, he was busy finalising arrangements for the traitors to be dealt with. "A letter my lord," the squire told him, and he spared the boy a glance and a curt nod. "Leave it," he replied, and Tywin could only assume he had done as he was told as he heard the door click shut in the next moment. He signed the bottom of the document that detailed Renly's treasons and the sentence of execution. Steffon would have to sign it later. Tywin was not looking forward to that. As angry as the boy was, he knew damn well that he would struggle with sending his own uncle to the block. It was all he could do though. Plotting the murder the queen and her unborn child was reason enough, before his plans to usurp the throne were even taken into consideration. Renly had to die, it was the only way. The people were calling for his head as well. Steffon would sign it, Tywin had no doubt.

The Tyrells were another matter entirely. Mace would die, he was simple enough, Margaery had said enough to damn her father and Mace had once again proven how stupid he was by not keeping his mouth shut in his cell. He had admitted far too much in his desperate bids to make a deal. What he wanted was the option of exile, or the Wall. Tywin had openly laughed when he had suggested the Wall, it was half tempting to let him take the black. He would not last a week. If the cold didn't get to him first then he imagined wildlings still would. Or Ned Stark if the idiot was foolish enough to desert. But no, it was too much of a mercy to allow him to live, Mace would die along with Renly. The trouble was with Olenna and Loras.

Olenna denied everything, naturally, and even though Tywin knew that Mace was far too stupid to come up with such a plan without her, there was no evidence. Margaery would say nothing against her grandmother, and nor would she against her brother. The only thing they truly had against Loras was the fact that he had reached for his sword in the throne room. He was stopped though, and when pushed on it he would deny that he was going to pull it against Steffon, claiming he was going to draw it against Renly for his betrayal. It was nonsense of course, but they could prove nothing. Even his marriage to one of the Storm lords' daughters didn't prove anything. Tywin sighed heavily, an idea creeping into his head. He may not be able to punish Loras by law, but…

He almost laughed. He would send the boy back to the Stormlands to live with his wife. That ought to be punishment enough for him. Stannis could keep an eye on him then, and Tywin had no doubt that the new lord of Storm's End would have one eye on the Tyrell boy at all times. Olenna could not be allowed to return to Highgarden, her decision to flee with Mace pointed to her guilt, that was enough at least to keep her under house arrest. She would be kept here, at the Capitol. In comfort but still under guard. It was more merciful than she deserved, but it could cause untold damage to have her publically executed. She was an old woman, the people would feel sympathy for that reason alone. And the Gods only knew what damage she would cause with her final words. No. They seemed to be his only options, he would have to get Steffon to agree to them but he was hopeful he could persuade him. His grandson just wanted all of this over with, and Tywin couldn't blame him.

He sighed, massaging his temples for a moment before he remembered the letter. The squire had left it sitting on the edge of his desk and he reached for it, turning it over and recognising his own seal on the back. From the Rock no doubt. He tried to think in his head whether enough time had passed for it to be news of Lanette and the baby. His fingers trembled as he broke the seal, Jaime's erratic scrawl greeting him at once. It took one sentence for him to realise his son's untidy writing came because he was happy, and with damn good reason. He had a healthy son and Lanette had suffered no complications. Tywin closed his eyes, thanking the Gods he barely believe in. Had it been bad news he knew he would have to have ridden for the Rock at once.

Jaime would not have coped. Amy would not have coped. What he would have been able to do he didn't know, but he knew he would have had to have been there. Thankfully all was well, a perfectly healthy boy. He smiled widely, his hands still shaking as he read through the rest of the letter. Most was just Jaime's happy ramblings, but he eventually got around to informing him of the name of his new grandson. Willem Lannister. He smiled. Jaime and Lanette had chosen a non-family name for Amy, but he was glad that they had chosen something traditionally Lannister for their son. He would one day be Lord of the Rock after all. Many years from now, if the Gods were good. Tywin slowly lay the letter down on his desk and brought his hands up to his face. He just needed a moment. A moment to compose himself before he set about writing them back a letter of congratulations.

* * *

Robb arrived to another rather quiet courtyard, and he frowned, wondering what could have possibly happened at the Rock. He dismounted and made for the steps of the keep, his good-father hurrying out as he did so. "You're here," Ser Jaime had a smile on his face that told Robb nothing untoward had happened. "I am indeed, it's quiet here," Robb noted, and his good-father grinned even more. "There was quite the feast last night, to celebrate…but of course you won't know, Lana had the baby. A healthy boy; Willem Lannister." Robb had never heard anyone sound so proud in his life, and he couldn't help but smile. "Congratulations," he said, and Ser Jaime stepped forward and embraced him. Robb was so surprised he could do nothing but hold him back for a moment. "Thank you," his good-father said when they broke apart, "I won't keep you any longer, I think Amy is in her chambers – the same you were in last time."

It was Robb's turn to thank him then, clapping him on the shoulder before he hurried up the steps and into the keep. He would go and offer his congratulations to his good-mother and see the baby later, right now he wanted to see his own wife, and hold his own son. After practically sprinting up the stairs he ran down the hallways, Grey Wind clacking his way behind him, as he thankfully took all the right turns and finally found himself in front of the closed door. He turned to his wolf, "you stay here," he told him, to which Grey Wind looked at him mournfully. "Don't look at me like that, you can see them soon, just give me a minute," he told his wolf, and if he didn't know any better he would have sworn he rolled his eyes. As it was he huffed loudly and settled down on his haunches to wait.

Robb turned back to the door, taking a deep breath before he quietly let himself inside, closing it behind him. The living area was deserted, but he could see Amy and Aedan's things scattered about the place. He weaved around the toys left on the floor and made his way to the bedchamber. The door stood ajar and he pushed it open, making his way inside to be greeted by a sight that warmed his heart. Both of them were sleeping in the middle of the bed, Amy with her body curled around Aedan's as he slept as he always did with his arms thrown above his head. Robb moved closer to the perfect sight, unable to keep the smile from his face. Gods he had missed them, the pair of them. More than he ever imagined he could miss anything or anyone.

Aedan's fingers twitched in the next moment, and his bright eyes fluttered open. He took a huge, shuddering breath on seeing Robb, and he blinked slowly for a long moment. Robb held his breath, his son's next action sending relief flooding him as he reached both his hands up to him. He obliged at once, scooping Aedan up from the bed and holding him close to his chest, kissing him repeatedly on the head. "By the Gods, I have missed you," he murmured to his son, breathing in that perfect scent of him once more. Aedan allowed him to hold him tightly for several minutes, but inevitably he made a noise of irritation that had Amy stirring in the bed. Robb hushed him, moving to the cradle and depositing him in it where he sat wide eyed, glancing about the room.

Quickly Robb moved to snatch up what toys he could see lying around, dropping them into the cradle with his son and hoping he would be kept occupied for a few minutes while he greeted Amy. She was definitely rousing from her sleep now, and Robb moved to the bed, moving himself so he was sat at her side before he ran his hand along her cheek and into her hair. Amy hummed slightly, her eyes blinking slowly open before widening at once on seeing him. "Robb?" she whispered, and he nodded his head. "Am I dreaming?" she asked him, and this time he shook his head, shifting himself down so he could press his lips to hers. She kissed him back softly for a long moment, before she pulled back, her hand coming to his cheek and an almost nervous look in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked her in concern and she bit down on her lip. "I have something to tell you," she said quietly, "lay down next to me." He obliged her, wondering what news she had for him, his heart beating a little faster than usual. She moved the thin blanket she had about her slightly down her body, her hand finding his and moving it to settle on her stomach. He frowned, and she gazed at him intently. "Are you?" he whispered, wondering if he was imagining the slight roundness of her under his touch. "I am," she whispered back, a wide smile on her face. Seeing that was enough for him, knowing that she was happy despite her previous wish not to have any more children until they were back at Winterfell. He leant in and kissed her again, feeling her fingers threading through his hair as his hand splayed out over her stomach. How had she changed so much already? She tugged on his hair lightly, pulling her lips back from his again and gazing at him, that nervous look back in her eye. "The Maester said everything is well," she told him, to which he smiled happily, "with _both_ of our babies," she continued meaningfully, and his eyes widened.

"Both?" he repeated, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "Both," she confirmed, "you have a lot to answer for, Robb Stark, putting twins in me." She tried to sound stern but he could hear the amusement and sheer joy in her tone as he laughed out in disbelief. Twins. By the Gods. He had no words yet, so he settled for wrapping her up in his arms and rolling onto his back so he could cradle her tightly against his chest. He pressed kisses to the top of her head and she sighed out in satisfaction against him. "I love you, you know?" he finally murmured, and she nodded. "I love you too, you know?" she returned and he smiled widely. "However you cannot entirely blame me for this," he said teasingly, "since twins run on your side of the family."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed! More for you next weekend!

:)


	64. Cherish

**A/N: **Hello all! I feel like I ought to have warned you about this before, but I have only just really made my mind up. There isn't much more of this fic to go. Still a good few chapters, but it is winding down now - so this is your warning haha! Hope that's not disappointing, I just feel like the time is right. Anyway, there is more to come for now, I will warn you again when the end is imminent. Hope you all enjoy!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoyed it and that you liked the name. Tywin will find out in a few chapters time about Amy, so you will see his reaction. Glad you like Jon/Elia too, more of them in this chapter!

**Guest: **Haha, yeah, I don't think that's the road I'll be going down somehow.

**Guest: **Haha, I think Jon needed some. That would have been interesting, but as far as I know Tyrion is unique in the family in that sense (correct me if I'm wrong), so it didn't seem like a plausible move.

**Boramir: **Thank you very much! There will be news on Tywin and his travel plans in this chapter!

Right-ho folks, on we go!

:)

* * *

**Cherish**

* * *

"I will be glad when this is over with," Tywin muttered to his daughter as they walked in step down the steps of the red keep. The crowds were already gathered, kept at bay by the gold cloaks, clamouring out for their king and queen who were walking several paces ahead of Tywin and Cersei. "You are not the only one, Steffon has been in turmoil, I swear to the Gods he has almost torn up Renly's death warrant a hundred times these past days," she murmured back to him, and he sighed heavily. "The boy has an affectionate heart, a shame his uncle did not show him the same compassion," Tywin replied, and Cersei huffed in what he knew to be agreement. "Robert would have destroyed him for this, Steffon know it. He cannot ignore what Renly planned to do to Sansa, none of us can," Cersei said, and he nodded his own agreement.

"Treason of the highest order," Tywin commented, and she turned her head and smiled at him sympathetically. "I know you would rather be at the Rock today," she said knowingly, and he twitched his lips up slightly, unable to deny her words. "I will travel there once this is done with, Jon Arryn will be more than capable of taking the role of Hand again. Then I can meet my grandsons, and perhaps finally get some peace," he told her honestly, and her smile widened for a moment. "With two babies at the Rock you are unlikely to get much of that," she told him in an amused tone, and he snorted. "Indeed, Amella was bad enough," he sniffed, and Cersei rolled her eyes. "Likely she'll be back to the North before you reach the Rock," she said, and he nodded. "Indeed," he said again.

It was his one regret, that he would not see his granddaughter before she returned to the North with Robb and her son. When he had said goodbye to her on her departure for the Rock he had assumed that she would be coming back to the Capitol. "Likely she'll visit again soon enough," Cersei said knowingly, "no doubt Lord and Lady Stark will want to meet the little one before too long." Tywin smiled at that, likely Cersei was right, but he did not think that Robb and Amy would be accompanying them. "Doubtless they will," he agreed, "but that will leave Robb and Amella as acting Lord and Lady of Winterfell in their absence."

"Then perhaps we shall have to take a visit to Winterfell, I have never been to the North," Cersei said, clearly not wanting to give up on cheering him. "Perhaps," he agreed, more to placate her than anything. The kingdoms were not quite settled enough yet for him to feel at ease taking all the royal family on a procession to the North. If only it were not so damn far away. Still, now that she had a little brother, he imagined Amy would be persuading Robb to come and visit at the Rock again soon enough. Next time he would be there, he was determined of that. "You will have to visit the Rock again," he said to Cersei before he could stop himself, and she raised her brows slightly in surprise. "I'd like that," she said sincerely, "perhaps Eleanor and I could accompany you when you go back? It will be nice to get away from the Capitol for a while, and doubtless Steffon and Sansa will relish some proper time on their own."

"That is settled then," Tywin said, smiling slightly at his daughter, seeing her beam in response. Her smile soon faltered though as the crowd's jubilant mood suddenly changed from jubilant to hissing and booing. Tywin looked towards where Steffon and Sansa were stood to the side of the scaffold on a specially raised dais, surrounded by the Kingsguard. Sansa's direwolf had even made an appearance, the graceful creature prowling around the base of the scaffold as Mace Tyrell and Renly Baratheon were led towards them. Tywin could see, even from where he was stood, that Sansa had a tight hold on Steffon's hand. Renly was pleading already, Tywin could just about hear him over the angry crowd. Thankfully their anger was directed towards the traitors, rather than at Steffon.

There was a time when Renly could have matched him, even surpassed him, when it came to popularity. Not now though, not now when he had threatened the life of the beloved and gentle queen and their crown prince. No. The people were firmly on Steffon's side when it came to this double execution. Tywin could only hope that his grandson would not waver in the face of Renly's desperate pleas for mercy and forgiveness. The High Septon was addressing the crowd now, praying for the Gods' forgiveness for the souls of Mace and Renly. Tywin shook his head, he doubted if such men with such ruthless schemes could have souls to forgive. He asked for final words, but neither man seemed to want to address the crowds, Renly only looking desperately towards Steffon again.

Tywin held his breath as the executioner too looked towards Steffon, only letting it out again when his grandson nodded curtly. "Thank the Gods," Cersei whispered beside him, and before he could stop himself he moved his hand to take hers, squeezing tightly. She returned the pressure, and Tywin narrowed his eyes towards the scaffold as Renly was pushed forwards and forced to his knees before the block. Sansa looked paler than he had ever seen her when he glanced in her direction. He felt bad for putting her in this position, Steffon had not wanted to, but he had agreed in the end under his direction. Renly and Mace's most abhorrent schemes had been against her, the people had to be reminded of what these prominent men were dying for.

The crowd grew louder as the executioner moved towards Renly with his great sword in hand. Renly was visibly shaking, but Tywin felt no pity for him. Sansa was a young girl, of an age with Amy, and when he thought of what they had planned to do to her…It was almost enough to make him shudder. He kept hold of Cersei's hand as the sword was raised aloft, glinting maliciously in the sun before it came swooping down to sever Renly's head with one blow. The cheers from the crowd were almost deafening, and Mace Tyrell appeared to have fallen into some kind of faint. Guards moved to shove smelling salts under his nose as others propped him up between them. Tywin looked towards Steffon and Sansa, seeing them both with fixed neutral expressions on their faces. He had to hand it to them, they were both incredibly skilled at keeping their true emotions hidden behind a mask when in public.

"Gods, I wish they would get on with it. I just want to hold him," Cersei hissed almost desperately, and Tywin squeezed her hand again. "Not long now, and we will be away from prying eyes once more," Tywin murmured to her in what he hoped were soothing tones. Mace Tyrell appeared to be coming around now as Renly's body was moved into a cask, one of the guard moving to wrap his head in cloth before placing it in a basket. It would be taken up to the walls and stuck on a spike, though Steffon had demanded it be up there for no longer than a week, before being taken down and taken with his body to Storm's End. Stannis had already written and promised that Renly would rest in the crypts, even if he scarce deserved it in Tywin's own opinion.

Mace was being moved to the block now, Tywin could hear him stuttering and spluttering over the renewed jeers and crows of the crowds. At least they seemed to be happy to be witnessing such a sight. No doubt there would be tankards raised in celebration tonight throughout the taverns and brothels of the city. While he himself would mourn neither Renly nor Mace, he knew damn well that his grandson would have very mixed feelings about it all. Mace was knelt before the block now, his head slowly lowering to rest on the blood soaked wood. The sword swung again, and Tywin let out his breath when the crowd cheered once more. It was done with, guards and squires moving to dispose of the second body, another basket materializing for Mace's head.

Steffon and Sansa were already making their way down from the dais, Sansa thankfully remembering to turn slightly and raise her hand in thanks to the cheering crowds. There was a smile on her face for them that Tywin could only imagine had cost her an awful lot of effort. "Come on, inside with you," Cersei ushered the pair of them up the steps, quickly following after them. Tywin followed at a slower pace, entering the keep just in time to see Steffon almost fall into Cersei's arms. "It's alright," his mother soothed him, "it's alright, I know, I know." Steffon was choking out something that Tywin could not decipher, and he waved those in the entrance hall away at once. It would do no good for people to see their king breaking down like this.

"No, Steffon, no," Cersei sounded as though she was almost ready to break down herself now. "Steffon, no he would not, no he would not. Your father would not be angry with you, nor disappointed. He would not have blamed you for this, Steffon, please, listen to me…listen to me sweetheart, I know. I know. You had no choice, you could do nothing else, your father would understand. He would have done the same, if someone had threatened his family the way he threatened yours, he would have done the same my darling, I know he would have. I know it."

Steffon clung even more tightly to his mother at that, finally letting all that supressed emotion out as he shook in her arms. Tywin looked towards Sansa and sighed heavily, seeing tears silently tracking down her cheeks. He could never stand it when women cried, it made him feel helpless, especially when the woman was a part of his family. "Come now," he walked towards her, hesitantly laying his hand on her shoulder. "Come now, all of you," he continued, "let us shut ourselves away a while, I think we can all use a drink or two." Steffon finally pulled away from Cersei, nodding his head heavily in agreement. Sansa darted forwards at once to try and console him, and Cersei sent Tywin a despairing look. "Come now, we will go the parlour," Tywin said, gesturing for them to head down the hallway. They did as he bid, the two queens on either side of their distraught king. Tywin sighed heavily. The smallfolk may well celebrate tonight, but he knew well enough that the mood in the keep would be far from jubilant.

* * *

Jaime didn't think he had ever smiled so much in his entire life, his cheeks were almost aching from it all but still he couldn't stop. Everything had been perfect. The weather. The ceremony. Lanette in the new dress he had had made for her for the occasion. Amy being there, looking utterly happy and content with Robb back at her side. And Willem. Willem had been an utter joy. He had not let out one cry, not even when the Septon had spotted his head with the blessed oils. The only regret he had was that his father had not been there to witness his son being named, but Jaime knew well enough that he would be returning to the Rock soon, now that Renly and the Tyrells had been sorted out. Still, even the absence of his father was not enough to wipe the smile from his face.

"You know, I have heard rumours of men dying of happiness," Tyrion said in an amused tone as he moved to help Jaime pour the wine. "Well, if that is true brother, then perhaps we are both on borrowed time?" Jaime returned, and Tyrion chuckled, his gaze flickering over to where Geanna and Lanette were sat side by side, fussing over their babies and smiling widely. "Robb too, I fear," Tyrion said, "correct me if I'm wrong…but Amy looks rather…changed."

"You heard nothing from me," Jaime said pointedly, and Tyrion grinned. "Another baby in the family, by the Gods if we continue on like this then I think we will soon outgrow the Rock," Tyrion said, and Jaime chuckled as he set down the wine and poured Amy a glass of fresh orange juice. "Try another two babies," he told Tyrion in an undertone, to which his brows shot up. "Again, you did not hear it from me," he warned, and his brother shook his head slightly. "By the Gods, I cannot imagine it," Tyrion said in a dazed manner, "I confess it is something that worried Geanna when she discovered she was expecting Tybolt."

"It worried Lana with Amy, though I thought it best not to even mention the possibility when she was pregnant with Willem," Jaime said, shaking his head slightly. "No, very wise of you," Tyrion complimented him, and Jaime grinned. "Come, we best start serving this wine before they start complaining of thirst," he said, picking up one of the trays and moving towards the centre of the room where everyone seemed to have congregated. There would be a feast later on, but for now it was just family all together, with the addition of Theon, who Jaime had just about managed to start tolerating. He still wasn't his biggest admirer, but he could not help but be grateful for the way he had looked after Amy when Robb had been absent. Lanette adored him, and thought Jaime unfair for his indifference, but she had never heard the vile words he had overheard Theon utter about their daughter all that time ago.

"Thank you, Ser," Theon took a drink as Jaime offered the tray around, and for once he bestowed a proper smile on him. He had been an utter fool saying what he had about Amy, but if Robb trusted him them Jaime supposed he really had no reason to complain. "Thank you, father," Amy smiled widely at him as he passed her the orange juice. "You're welcome," he said in an undertone, "are you feeling quite well?" Amy nodded happily in response, a smile on her face which only served to widen Jaime's own. Aedan was sat at her feet, and Jaime bent down to ruffle his grandson's hair as Robb took the final glass of wine from the tray. Aedan made an irritable sound, but soon grinned as he looked up to see who had bothered him.

A scratch and a whine came at the door as Jaime retreated to perch next to Lanette on the edge of the sofa, Robb rolling his eyes in response. "Does anyone mind?" Robb asked, to which everyone seemed to shake their head. On meeting no disapproval Robb went to the door to let Grey Wind in. "Sit in the corner, and keep your snout away from the babies," Robb said in a warning tone as he stepped aside, his hulking wolf sauntering in with his tail held high and something akin to a grin on his face. "Has everyone got a drink?" Jaime asked, and everyone murmured their confirmation. "Good," he smiled widely, "then I would ask you to raise them all in a toast to Willem Lannister."

"Willem Lannister!" the toast was echoed about the room, and everyone's glasses were raised to their mouths for a moment. Jaime leant in closer to Lanette when he lowered his, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "And to my incredible wife," he murmured, to which she turned her head and beamed at him. "Thank you," she said happily, "today has been so wonderful, thank you for helping me arrange it all."

"It was my pleasure," he told her honestly, "and we still have the feast to come." She hummed her agreement at that before leaning in closer to him and pressing her lips to his for a moment. "Have Amy and Robb mentioned when they might leave for Winterfell?" Lanette asked him as she turned her attention to rearranging Willem's blankets. "Soon I imagine," Jaime said slightly regretfully, "especially given her condition." He dropped his voice lower on mentioning their daughter's pregnancy, and Lanette nodded her agreement. "No doubt," she said slightly sadly, and he wrapped his arm about her shoulders. "We will see her soon enough," he promised, "just as soon as Willem is a little older."

"Look! Gods! Look!" Amy suddenly burst out excitedly, and Jaime snapped his head, seeing her pointing to Aedan who was clumsily but determinedly crawling his way across the floor. "There will be no stopping him now," Tyrion said in an amused manner, "I remember when you learned to crawl. Utterly decimated my house of cards." Jaime snorted at the memory, but Amy seemed unconcerned, her eyes all for her son as she clapped her hands together in delight. "Your boy will be next Tyrion," Robb chuckled, "you will have to mind where you build your card houses then."

"Indeed I will," Tyrion agreed, and Jaime smirked at him. "Gods, Robb, look at him! Isn't he clever?!" Amy exclaimed, clutching at Robb's hand. "Takes after his father, clearly," Robb said in an amused tone, and Theon snorted loudly in response. Aedan appeared to be getting the hang of crawling now, his speed increasing as he set his sights on Grey Wind. "Should someone grab him?" Geanna asked nervously, eyeing the wolf with suspicion as his big yellow eyes fixed on the approaching baby. "Believe me, Aedan is likely to do more harm to Grey Wind," Robb assured her, and she laughed lightly, though still eyed the scene a little nervously.

Though Jaime knew that Robb's wolf would never harm Aedan, he still couldn't help but wince slightly as his grandson came to a halt and sat himself up so he could fist his hands in Grey Wind's fur. The wolf bent his head and nudged his muzzle against Aedan's head, making the baby scream with laughter, his little fists digging even more tightly into the wolf's fur. Aedan let go in the next moment, and all eyes were on him and Grey Wind as the wolf shifted himself so he could lay down next to him. Aedan crawled up and onto him, clutching tightly onto his back with a huge grin on his face. "Don't get up," Robb warned Grey Wind, who blinked slowly at him as if to remind his Master that he wasn't stupid. "Gods, that is the sweetest thing, but I don't know how you can stand to let him so close to such a beast," Geanna said incredulously, looking towards Amy who looked entirely relaxed.

"Grey Wind is devoted to Robb, and Aedan is part of him, I know he would never harm him, nor anyone in the family," Amy responded with an easy smile, earning a kiss from Robb, which Jaime remembered not to grimace at the sight of. He glanced instead to Lanette, seeing her looking so perfectly happy and radiant, the sight making him smile. All his family were happy, that was what he had always wanted more than anything. Lanette content. Amy cherished and adored. Tyrion settled with a wife who loved him. Even his father was happy, and Jaime was truly looking forward to him coming back to the Rock. And Cersei…well, Cersei had faced heartbreak, but Jaime imagined that she was more than content now that she had a little grandson of her own to dote on. He had never imagined this life for himself all that time ago, but now he could not imagine it having been any other way, and he knew in his heart that he would cherish it always.

* * *

Jon whispered his fingertips slowly up and down Elia's back as she lounged bare in his bed with the sheets carelessly drawn up to her waist. His head was still spinning, unable to quite believe that she wanted him in such a way. She did though. She had been coming to him every night without fail since that first time, and now they had somehow ended up in bed in the middle of the day. She turned her head slightly, and smiled at him over her shoulder, rendering him unable to do anything else but return the gesture. "Do you know what I think?" she asked him softly, raising one of her brows. "What do you think?" he asked in return, and she smiled again. "I think we ought to visit the water gardens for a while, perhaps a week or so. Just you and me," she was almost wistful, and he grinned at her.

"Do you want that? For it to just be you and me?" he asked her, and she shifted onto her side, propping her head up and reaching her free hand out to wander down his arm. "Why would I not want that?" she questioned him, a teasing smile on her lips. Jon returned it, though a voice in his head was nagging at him again. What exactly was he to Elia? Just another lover? He knew she had been with more than one man before him, she had told him so. She never kept it a secret from him. But it was different for him, she was the first woman he had ever been so intimate with, the only woman he had ever wanted to be so intimate with. He could feel himself falling for her a little more with every passing day, but what if she didn't feel the same way? What if she grew tired of him and moved on? He wasn't sure he could take such a rejection. Perhaps it would be better if he ended things with her now?

"What is it?" she asked him concernedly, her eyes intent on him as she continued moving her fingers up and down his arm. "What does this mean to you?" he asked her, his mouth almost unbearably dry. "A great deal," she said with a wicked smile, and he sighed. "Of pleasure?" he asked her, and she frowned slightly. "Well, yes," she said slowly, and he sighed heavily, flopping down onto his back at her side and putting his hand to his head. "What? What have I said wrong?" she asked him, shifting closer to him and moving herself so she could meet his eyes again. "I know things are different here in Dorne," he said, "but I like you, El. I like you a lot, and if you don't feel the same for me then I think we ought to stop this, before I end up giving you my heart."

"You mean," she sat up straight, so she could look down on him, "you mean, you could love me?" Her eyes were wide, but he could not read her expression. His voice seemed to have deserted him for the time being, and so he merely nodded his head a little. "Oh, Jon," she breathed, and his heart sank. Was that pity he was seeing in her eyes? "You don't have to say it," he said bitterly, moving at once to swing his legs off the bed. She lay her hand on his shoulder at once to stop him, and he paused, refusing to turn his head and look back at her. "Men have shared my bed before," she told him, and he clenched his fists before he could stop himself. "They would come willingly, without much effort on my part," she continued, and he wondered why she was telling him all this. "None ever stayed though, none ever wanted more from me than what I could give them in the bedchamber," she said quietly, "I'm not used to anyone wanting more."

Jon turned his head slightly towards her at that, seeing her eyes averted and shining. "I didn't mean to upset you," he mumbled, inching a little closer to her again. "You haven't," she shook her head, "I just never imagined letting someone in. I did once before, and he broke my heart. After that I decided to be more like the others. They do as they please, have whoever they please, and they are always carefree and smiling. I was happy like that, I enjoyed it, I cannot deny it. Dorne's freedoms suit me well. At least they did…until you came along. I don't know what it is about you Jon," she sighed, a slight smile twitching at her lips, "you make me feel almost ashamed at my past antics, and guilty for enticing you into my bed."

"I don't know exactly what you're trying to say, Elia," he said honestly, "but though it is not what I was taught, I cannot regret having been with you like this." She blinked slowly at him, a sad little smile adorning her lips. "Having?" she repeated. "You really want it to stop?" He bit down on his lip, torn at her question. No, he didn't want it to stop, but how could he allow it to carry on when he would only end up broken hearted in the end? "I don't want it to stop," he told her honestly, "but I want more, El. I want a wife…children," he took a deep breath. "When I joined the Watch, I thought I was giving up on such a future. But now I have a name, and I don't want to give up on that chance again. I want more, but I well understand that you would not want to be the one to give me it."

"You assume I wouldn't want the same?" she asked him, her eyes wide, and he stared at her. "Are you telling me you do?" he replied, astounded at her words. "I don't know," she shook her head, "but I want to find out. I care about you, Jon, and I adore the way you make me feel. You have eyes for no one but me, I feel the way you watch me…and I cannot deny that I don't want it to stop. I can't promise to be your wife, at least not yet, and I cannot promise you children or the future you crave. But I can promise to think seriously on it, because I don't want to lose you. Please, won't you come to the water gardens with me? We will be away from prying eyes, and perhaps we can work out exactly what this is between us?" She looked hopeful at the end, her hand inching towards his. Jon was powerless to those eyes, and he was nodding before he could stop himself. "I will," he told her, "I will come with you, I want nothing more."

* * *

**A/N: **There we go! Hope you enjoyed! More next weekend.

:)


	65. Leaving

**A/N: **Hello there! Hope you are all well. Here's the new chapter for you all, hope you enjoy it!

**unnamed visitor: **Thank you very much, it was a tough day at the Capitol but at least it's over with now. I'm sure a royal progress will go north at some point, but I can't promise that it will be within the fic. It might just be something hinted at towards the end. Glad you like the more human side to Tywin and Cersei, and all the goings on at the Rock. There is some more to come from Jon/Elia, glad you're enjoying them.

**Guest: **Thank you, indeed they are happy. Not sure what you mean by "doing something about Theon"?

**Boramir: **Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it. I doubt Ser Barristan would be annoyed with Jon, after all, it was agreed that he would only travel to Dorne to help out initially. Once there he was free to travel as he pleased. The wildlings are being settled, but obviously the walkers can't be sorted just like that. As for Targaryens in the east, I think they'd be crazy to even try attacking Westeros at this point.

Right-ho folks, on we go!

:)

* * *

**Leaving**

* * *

Amy held onto her little brother as tightly as she dared, pressing a kiss to the top of his golden head before she unwillingly made to hand him back to her mother. "I'm going to miss him so much," she said regretfully as her mother took him back into her arms. "I'm going to miss you all so much," she continued, looking between her mother and father. "We'll see you soon enough, Amy, we promise," her mother told her firmly, and she nodded her head determinedly. "He will be old enough to travel by the time you have the babies," her father added in hushed tones, and she smiled at him. "I know," Amy said firmly, and her father came forward and gathered her into his arms in response. "You look after yourself, and do whatever it is the Maester says is best," her father murmured almost warningly, squeezing her tightly. "I think it best that my father doesn't suffocate me," she told him in an amused tone, and he loosened his hold, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he released her entirely.

"Here, give him to me so you can say goodbye," her father turned to her mother, already easing Willem from her arms. "Come here," her mother said simply when her arms were free, and Amy walked obediently into them in an instant. "I will be there for you when they come," her mother said quietly as they embraced, "I would not leave you to do it alone again." Amy closed her eyes tight at that, so the tears would not spill out. "You did not leave me alone," she told her mother firmly, "it was my choice, and I had Lady Stark with me. I would very much like you to come this time though, if it is possible."

"I will be there," her mother promised firmly, a kiss being placed to the top of Amy's head. "Now you'd best go before Aedan gets impatient," her mother said in an amused tone, breaking their embrace. "Indeed, I'd best had," Amy agreed, "I love you all," she added, looking between her parents and her baby brother all bundled up in her father's arms. "We love you," her mother and father returned simultaneously, and Amy beamed between them before turning to approach the carriage where Robb was waiting with Aedan sat on his hip. "Ready?" her husband asked her, and she nodded her head. He held his hand out in response, and she took it, allowing him to aid her up into the carriage. She settled herself before reaching down to take Aedan from him, her son rather uncharacteristically clinging tightly to her as she brought him to her chest. Usually he would strain and grumble whenever they were confined to the carriage, not content unless he was almost hanging out of the window.

She savoured the moment, feeling her babies move within her as she settled Aedan above the small swell her stomach had become. It was already obvious, she hadn't had to tell Tyrion and Geanna, her uncle had winked at her before she had left and they had both wished her luck. She was leaving it to her parents to tell her grandfather, though she had left a note in their possession for him, she imagined he would prefer to hear it in person when he arrived to meet Willem and Tybolt. It was a shame their visits would not overlap, but it was high time she and Robb returned to Winterfell, especially now she was pregnant again. She wanted to be settled, and back where Maester Luwin could keep a close eye on her. Robb wanted the same, she had seen the relief in his eyes when she had not fought him on his desire to go north as soon as possible.

"Are we ready?" she heard Robb ask the men who were accompanying them, hearing them call back their confirmation. She pressed a kiss to the top of Aedan's head, knowing they would be moving as soon as Robb climbed up with them. "Robb," she recognised her father's voice. "Yes?" her husband returned. "Just you make sure you take care of her," she heard her father murmur, a smile twitching at her lips as she recognised his concern. "I will," Robb answered him firmly, "you have my word on that, I will always take care of her. Of all of them." Amy's smile widened at that. She didn't know why her father was bothering to tell Robb to take care of her, it was something he did naturally without any thought. It was just the way he was, and she loved him for it. "Safe journey," her father said, and Amy peeked out of the open door, seeing Robb swiftly embrace him before he turned back to the carriage.

Robb hauled himself up in the next moment, closing the door firmly behind him before shifting himself to sit at her side. She turned to smile at him and he returned it. "Ready to go home?" he asked her, and she nodded. "So ready," Amy told him, and his smile widened. Aedan pulled away from her then, his eyes finding Robb and a grin spreading across his face at once as the carriage began to move. "I can believe you were worried he'd forget you," Amy said in an amused tone, and Robb chuckled. "Me neither now I'm back," he said, reaching out to take Aedan from her arms. Their son exclaimed happily, clinging to Robb the way he had just been clinging to her. "I don't know what's gotten into him, he is never usually so clingy," Amy said, shaking her head slightly. "Perhaps he knows things are changing," Robb said, eyeing her stomach, "likely staking his claim as favourite."

Amy rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "There will be no favourite, I will love them all the same," she said certainly, and Robb smiled. "I know that," he said, kissing the top of Aedan's head, "but he is so young, it will be a change for him with two new little ones about the place." He shook his head in a slightly dazed manner. "Two," he continued, "I still cannot fully believe that." Amy giggled at him, her hands coming to rest on her stomach. "Well there is no denying it, not with how big I am already," she told him, and he chuckled. "You are as beautiful as ever, I cannot wait to feel them both moving in there," he told her, and she bit down on her lip before resting her head down against his shoulder. "You always know just what to say," she sighed happily, his arm coming around her, "and believe me, they are already moving in there, and strongly at that."

* * *

"Oh, I'm going to miss this little one," Cersei fussed over little Robert, rocking him slightly in her arms as his big blue eyes blinked up at her. "You will only be gone a few weeks mother," Steffon reminded her in an amused tone, and she nodded her head. "I know," she agreed with him, "but he will still likely have doubled in size."

"No doubt, give how greedy he is," Sansa replied, and Cersei lifted her head and smiled widely at that. "He takes after his father in that regard," she said, laughing slightly at the affronted look that crossed Steffon's features. "You ought to get yourself down to the courtyard, grandfather will be waiting," Steffon said gently, an almost regretful look in his eye. "Would you rather I didn't go?" Cersei asked him quietly, and he shook his head at once. "No of course not, you ought to go, there are little ones at the Rock you have yet to meet. You and Eleanor go, and have a wonderful time," Steffon urged her, Sansa nodding her agreement at his side. "If you're sure," she said.

"You're all packed now," Sansa smiled, "and Eleanor is so excited. We will miss you, but we just want you all to have a wonderful time, and give everyone our love." Cersei couldn't help but smile at that, her good-daughter always knew the right thing to say. No doubt it was one of the reasons she was such a popular queen. Cersei had never felt unloved by the people, but she had never experienced the sheer adoration that they projected towards Sansa. Not that it bothered her. Years ago she imagined it would have, but knowing that Sansa was so popular meant that Steffon would be too. That was the best outcome for her son, being the beloved king of a beloved queen. Little Robert's birth had cemented their popularity, tens of thousands lining the streets of the Capitol to get a look at the young and beautiful family as they had been transported to and from the Sept in an open carriage.

"Thank you, Sansa," Cersei told her good-daughter sincerely. She meant for everything, and the look in the younger woman's eyes had Cersei believing that she perhaps knew it. "It is my pleasure," Sansa said with a smile, "now, you really ought to get down to the courtyard. "Yes, come on, hand him over before you take him with you," Steffon chuckled, stepping forward to ease his son from her arms. She couldn't help but melt a little inside whenever she saw her little boy as a father. It didn't seem long ago at all that he had been a babe in arms, with his father fussing over him. Now he had taken on the role himself, and he was such a natural at it already. Sansa was looking at him adoringly, and she knew then that they would be just fine at the Capitol without her for a while. It may even do them good to be alone for a little while. If they managed it well enough then likely she would be more comfortable leaving in the future. Whether it be to go to the Rock or to hopefully visit Karenza in Dorne.

Her daughter had written excitedly on several occasions, telling her how different everything was, but that she felt most welcome. Karenza assured her that her betrothed was most kind to her, and very gentlemanly. Cersei had been glad to hear that. Her daughter was a sweet and innocent girl, and Cersei would have it stay that way for as long as possible. "Shall we, mother?" Steffon drew her attention as he settled his son against his chest. "Yes," she smiled for him, let's." At that she turned and walked out of the queen's apartments, inclining her head to the guards and making her way down the hallways, hearing Sansa and Steffon following on behind her. They were speaking in hushed tones, and she didn't need to hear all the words to know they concerned her. She knew Steffon was worried about her being back at the Rock after what had happened last time.

In truth, she was apprehensive about how she would react to being back there again. When she had returned last time she had been worried about being back in her childhood home. Back in the place where she had lost her mother, and contemplating being around Jaime again. Now she at least knew there would be no conflicting feelings where her twin was concerned. Truly, she was thrilled for him and Lanette. She had seen with her own eyes on countless occasions what doting parents they were to Amy. It was cruel indeed to think that they had only had one chance at it. Now they had another, and she honestly could not be happier about it. It was not the thought of seeing them that had her nervous, it was the thought of returning to the place where she had lost her husband.

It was only thinking about Robert himself that gave her the strength to keep walking down towards the courtyard. Robert would not have wanted her to avoid the Rock nor her family just because it happened to be where he had met his end. If all had gone as it should, he would have died here at the Capitol at a great age with his family surrounding him. Had she outlived him then would she have been unable to remain here? Of course not. Because part of her belonged at the Capitol, just as part of her would always belong at the Rock. She took a deep breath as she crossed the entrance hall and made her way out of the open doors. Eleanor was indeed excited about their trip, it was just what she needed given how much she was missing her sister. She would not spoil her excitement by moping, it wouldn't be fair of her.

"Mother! Mother, are you ready?!" Eleanor herself was calling out to her as she made her way down the steps of the keep. She smiled, finding it came easier when faced with her little girl's excited eyes. "Of course, I just wanted a little moment with my grandson," she said smoothly, and Eleanor beamed in response. "We are ready when you are," her father said, and Cersei swallowed hard, meeting his eyes. For a moment she imagined that he understood all too well what was going on in her mind. He inclined his head slightly, before he averted his eyes, moving to give some last minute orders to their guard. "Try and behave yourself for mother," Steffon addressed Eleanor, moving to embrace her in a one armed squeeze as she bounded towards him. "I always do," Eleanor replied brightly, and he chuckled at her, a slight laugh leaving Cersei's own mouth.

"Of course you do, my darling," she said drily, to which Eleanor only grinned. "Are you ready, mother, can we go?!" Eleanor asked her excitedly, practically jumping up and down. "Yes, yes, come on, go and get yourself into the carriage. I will be right there," Cersei told her exasperatedly, and she bounded off after a quick embrace from Sansa and hurried goodbyes to her brother and his wife. "Look after one another," Cersei looked between Sansa and Steffon, her son rolling his eyes. "We will be just fine," he said in a slightly exasperated manner, and she smiled, reaching her hand up to pat his cheek affectionately. He scowled slightly, but she knew he didn't really mind, his eyes gave that away. "We'll be sure to write when we arrive," Cersei told him, and he nodded his head, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Enjoy yourselves," he implored her, and she nodded determinedly.

"Goodbye, Sansa," she turned to her good-daughter and embraced her carefully. "Look after those boys," she murmured in the younger woman's ear. "I will," Sansa replied happily, and Cersei was satisfied, pulling back from her and smiling between them once more. "Go," Steffon urged her, and she smiled, nodding slightly before she turned and made her way to the carriage. Eleanor stuck her head out of the door as she approached. "Hurry, mother!" her daughter insisted, and Cersei shook her head in exasperation, picking up her pace slightly.

"Ready?" her father appeared as she reached the carriage, and she nodded. He held his hand out in response, and she took it, climbing gracefully into the carriage and settled opposite Eleanor. Her father nodded to her, and she returned the gesture, to which he closed the door firmly. In the next moment they were in motion, and Eleanor practically bounced up and down in her seat. "Gods, I am so excited! Are you excited, mother?!" Eleanor demanded of her, her bright eyes shining. "Of course I am, darling," Cersei replied, surprised that it didn't feel like a complete lie, "I am most excited."

* * *

"Jon," Jon turned his head to see Prince Oberyn striding towards him, and he swallowed hard, trying to read his expression. "Prince Oberyn," Jon replied, inclining his head slightly as the prince came to a halt in front of him. "I hear you are whisking my El away to the water gardens," Jon could not decipher his tone, and he swallowed hard. "Well…I…she…" Jon stammered out, and the prince began laughing at once. "Relax, Jon," the older man implored him, "I am glad to see that one of my daughters at least has some inclination of settling down. I myself have found lasting happiness with Ellaria, and while I allow my daughters the freedoms of Dorne, I know that merely sharing flesh with another cannot sustain someone forever. We are made to love, and be loved in return. I want that for my girls, and if El has chosen you, then I can only hold out my hand and wish you the luck of the Gods."

"I don't know if she has chosen me," Jon confessed, grasping the prince's hand, "but I will gladly take your hand, and assure you that I have chosen her." Prince Oberyn looked at him strangely at his words, tightening his grip on his hand for a moment before he released him. "El is a passionate girl, she needs a passionate man. You need to show her what she means to you," he told him, "she is inclined to believe in love, but she needs proof of your worth before she will surrender her heart to you. A man hurt her once. He will not do so again."

Jon swallowed hard at that. He had not missed the threat with which those words had been spoken, and he couldn't help but wonder whether the man who had broken Elia's heart was still breathing. "I won't hurt her," Jon said certainly. He could be certain of that. What he could not be certain of was that she would not hurt him. "Fight for her, Jon," the prince grabbed his hand again and pulled him closer. "Fight for her, show her you can be strong. El appears to be unwavering and unaffected, but she is not. I know my daughter, and I know that you could be just what she needs," he told him, and Jon nodded mutely. "Good," the prince released him, a relaxed smile on his face. Jon was bewildered by his sudden change of mood, but then he saw Elia approached them and he understood it well enough.

"I hope you have not been trying to scare my Northman away, father," Elia said teasingly as she came upon them, her hand sliding down to rest on the small of Jon's back. Her touch made him shudder, but he tried to disguise it given the company of her father. "I wouldn't dream of it," the prince smiled easily, "I was merely warning him not to get too attached to the water gardens. They are a place of such beauty. I would hate for him to smuggle you there and never let you return." Elia laughed heartily at that, her hand leaving Jon's back as she moved to embrace her father. He held her back tightly, and for the first time Jon saw a look of overwhelming devotion cross the prince's usually relaxed and jovial features. He loved his daughter as any man did, despite how different the culture of Dorne was, he did not want her hurt by any man. Even one of her own choosing.

"We ought to go, the guard is ready," Elia said when she pulled away, kissing her father on the cheek before she turned to smile at Jon. "Are you ready?" she asked him, and he slid his eyes to her father, seeing the intense look he was being fixed with. Suddenly this trip to the water gardens held a lot more weight to him. He swallowed hard, before he nodded his head. "Of course," Jon said, and Elia smiled happily, her hand coming to lace with his at once. "Goodbye, father, we will be back before you have time to miss us," she practically sang, and the prince smiled. "Enjoy yourselves, stay safe," the prince urged as Elia pulled Jon away. "We will, father!" she replied happily, and Jon looked back over his shoulder, locking eyes with him once more. He mouthed one last thing to Jon, something that had him nodding determinedly in response. _Don't let her down._

* * *

Robb exhaled in happy satisfaction against Amy's bare stomach as he listened to her slowly regaining her breath, her hand sneaking below the covers to twist around his hair. "What are you doing down there?" she asked him breathily, and he smiled widely before placing a kiss to the swell of her stomach. "Wondering over my incredible wife," he told her, and he could practically sense her rolling her eyes. He didn't care if she thought him foolish, he would continue wondering over her. He couldn't help it. The knowledge that she was with child again still had not fully sunk into him. One new baby would have been one thing, but two? He could still not quite comprehend it. He was thrilled and terrified in equal measure, and praying to the Gods that everything would be well.

Childbirth was dangerous, even for a high-born lady, and Amy would have to bring two babies into the world. He remembered her screams echoing down the hallways when she had been birthing Aedan. The thought of her having to do that twice in a row. It made him shudder. "Come up here," Amy commanded him softly, lightly tugging on his hair to encourage him to re-emerge from under the covers. "You're worrying about something," she said knowingly, her hand coming to slide down his cheek as he propped himself at her side. "I just can't help feeling…" he trailed off, "apprehensive? I don't know if that is the right word…"

"Apprehensive about what?" she asked him with a slight frown. "Knowing what you will have to go through," he said, slipping his hand over her stomach. "I have done it before, I hear it gets easier," she said matter-of-factly, and he smiled slightly. "There are two this time," he reminded her, and she sighed heavily. "Women have birthed twins before. My own grandmother managed it, why shouldn't I?" she asked him, and he rubbed his hand over the swelling lightly. "Do you wish we weren't having them?" Amy asked him when he made no reply, her tone quiet and scared. "Of course I don't," he protested at once, meeting her eyes so she knew he meant it. "I am thrilled about them," he insisted, seeing her features slowly relax, "but that doesn't mean I won't worry about you."

"You didn't worry with Aedan," she said, and he smiled slightly. "I worried every single day, I just didn't say anything to you," he told her, and she sighed heavily, her expression somewhere between frustration and amusement. "Robb…" she started, but he cut her off by shifting himself closer and pressing his lips against hers, kissing her slowly for a long moment. "I just can't stand the thought of something going wrong, of losing you," he whispered against her lips when he pulled back, "and you can shake your head and call me silly all you want, but having two makes the risk higher whether you like it or not."

"It is not as though we can change it now. Wish one of them away," she said irritably, and he pressed a kiss to her again. "I would never wish that," he promised her, "I just wish I could know for certain that you would be alright. I don't know what I would do without you…what they would do without you. I need you. I have always needed you." Amy moved her hands to his cheeks and pushed him away from her slightly so she could meet his eyes. "Nothing bad will happen to me," she told him firmly, "believe me, Robb Stark. I know in my heart that the Gods meant us to be together, and I know that they would not tear us apart. You and I will be as one until our last breath. Many, many years from now. I know that. I believe that with everything I have, and I need you to believe it too. Because I need _you_, Robb, and I always will."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! More next weekend!

:)


	66. Home

**A/N: **Here we are, new chapter for all you lovelies. I hope you enjoy it!

**unnamed visitor: **Yeah, Oberyn might be a liberal dad, but even he has a protective streak when it comes to his daughters. No, Trystane and Karenza won't be at the Water Gardens, it is a trip for Elia and Jon to be on their own for a while. You can bet Aedan will be a little monster when it comes to having siblings, but I imagine he will get used to it eventually. Right now he's a little young to understand exactly what's going on, but I'm sure he can sense changes are happening. Yes, Ned and Cat will indeed be finding out that they're going to be grandparents again, and Tywin and co. will be arriving at the Rock. Thanks so much as always, hope you enjoy the update.

**helewisetran: **I don't have much else planned to be honest, this fic is winding down, so it will mostly be happiness and contentment. That was my original purpose for this story - an actual happy GoT fic, haha!

**Guest: **Thank you!

**Boramir: **Thank you! Yes, you can bet that a trip to Winterfell will have to be planned sooner rather than later. And, no, Tywin definitely won't be hosting any tournaments while at the Rock haha. Yes, Tyrion definitely needs something now that Jaime has a son, and don't worry, I do have plans for that. Yeah, Jon is being a bit naive when it comes to the man who broke Elia's heart. There would definitely be more than one person capable of ending that particular problem.

**Guest: **Thank you. I see your point about Theon, but he was never intended as a main character in this fic. He is still heir to the Iron Islands of course, so he does have that future waiting for him at some point. There isn't going to be much left of this fic, but I'm glad you've been enjoying it.

Right-ho folks, on we go!

:)

* * *

**Home**

* * *

Jon exhaled deeply in satisfaction as he stretched himself out in the sun, feeling it warm his bare chest as he lounged on the lush grass. He could hear a fountain tinkling away in the background, and he turned his head to appraise the woman lying next to him. Elia had her eyes closed, and he allowed his eyes to roam her body, which was clad in an almost sheer shift which only fell to just above her knees. The way she was lying had it sneaking up her glorious thighs, and his mouth was instantly dry as he felt a wave of desire for her flow through him. Almost as though she had sense him looking at her, she opened her eyes, a smile coming to her face at once. "What?" she asked him lazily. "I still can't quite believe how incredible this place is," he replied, exhaling deeply and grinning at her. "It is my favourite place in this world," Elia told him, meeting his eyes and holding them fast.

"Have you ever left the borders of Dorne before?" he asked her in an amused tone. "Well, no," she admitted, smiling slightly sheepishly at him. "I cannot claim to have been everywhere," he said in response, "but of everywhere I have travelled this is by far my favourite." Elia's eyes widened at that, and for a moment he wondered if he had said the wrong thing. "Truly?" she asked him in a whisper, rolling onto her side so she could better face him. "Truly," he said, "nothing compares to this, to being here with you."

"Not even home?" she asked him, her brow furrowing. "I always thought I belonged in the North, with my family," he told her quietly, and she nodded her head. "Then I found out the truth about who I truly am, and suddenly all those memories I had were tainted," he continued, and her frown deepened. "I know it sounds stupid," he said, before she could comment, "but I can't help but feel like I don't belong at Winterfell anymore. In the North at all. I love my family, of course I do, and I will journey back and see them as often as I can but…"

"But you don't want to live there anymore?" Elia asked him, her brows raising now. "I don't think so. I suppose…" he hesitated slightly, wondering how honest with her he should be. "Suppose, what?" she asked him curiously. Jon took a deep breath, remembering her father's parting words to him. _"Fight for her, Jon." _"I suppose it depends on us," he told her, and she inched closer to him. He reached his arm out to snuggle her into his side, stroking his hand through her silky hair. "Are you saying that you would stay here, with me?" she asked him, and he wondered if he was imagining the hopeful tone of her voice. "If that's what you want," he replied, and she squeezed herself even closer to him in response. "I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone," she told him, "but I don't know how to promise you forever."

"I don't need you to promise me forever, but it is waiting for you if you decide on it," he said quietly, turning his head and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I have never met anyone like you, Jon," Elia sighed against him, and he smiled widely. "Can I assume that that is a good thing?" he asked her in an amused tone, and she lifted her head up to meet his eyes. "You can assume it is a very good thing," she said teasingly, leaning into him and pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back slowly, savouring everything about the way she felt and tasted in his mouth. When he pulled back he smiled at her, and she returned the gesture, running her hand firmly through his hair. "Why did you come to Dorne?" she asked with a raised brow. "I can't believe I have never asked you that before," she added before he could comment, rolling her eyes.

"You were too intent on seducing me before," he told her in an amused tone, and she grinned wickedly. "True enough," she agreed with him, "but I am asking you now. Would you tell me?" He stilled his hand in her hair, taking a breath and trying to find the words to answer her. "Several people thought it might do me good to travel, after finding out the truth about everything, I mean," he began, and she nodded her understanding. "Amy, my bro- Robb's wife, she told me that her uncle came here and thoroughly enjoyed himself –"

"Oh! Tyrion!" Elia's eyes lit up, and Jon frowned slightly. "Father got on with him immensely well, he was such a funny man. Do you know him well?" she asked him with a wide smile. "No, not at all, only what Amy has told me of him. I do know that he is married with a son now," he answered her, and her smiled widened even more. "How lovely," she said happily, and he nodded. "Anyway," Jon continued, "given my status, and given how everyone is seen as equal here, I thought it would be a good adventure for me. When the King asked if I would accompany the princess, I couldn't refuse. Free travel, you see," he winked, and Elia giggled deliciously.

"And that's it?" she raised a brow. "You just wanted to be treated equally? From what you have said of your family it sounds as though you were always made to feel welcome." Jon smiled slightly at her astuteness, stroking his fingers slowly down her cheek. "There was also the thought of Starfall, my mother's family," he told her quietly, seeing sympathy well in her eyes. "Do you still intend to visit?" she asked, and he shook his head slightly. "She's dead," he said bitterly, "and those she left behind didn't want me. They may be family, but they could never be what the Starks are to me. I don't think I will gain anything but misery from going there, seeing the place where she…" he tailed off, unwilling to speak of his mother taking her own life.

"I can understand why you would find it difficult," she said soothingly, "but you know, if you ever changed your mind and wanted to go there…I would go with you." He flickered his eyes to hers at that, seeing the sincerity shining in them. "Would you really?" he asked her, not able to quite keep the tone of surprise from his voice. "Of course I would," she told him, almost laughing, "just because I'm not ready to be your wife and bear you children, it doesn't mean I don't care. That I don't want to be there for you if you need me."

"You're wonderful," he breathed, leaning in and kissing her again. "I'd like to meet the Starks one day too," she said when he pulled back, "perhaps you could show me the North? The Wall, even?" Her eyes were wide at that, and Jon chuckled. "I am not taking you to the Wall," he said, "do you have any idea of the kind of men who serve there? It is the last place I would take a woman, especially one as beautiful as you."

"You're sweet," she said simply, pressing her lips back to his and slipping her hand down his bare chest. He groaned into her mouth as she reached the laces of his breeches and slid her hand beneath them. "The guards could come across us any moment," he murmured against her lips. "That makes it all the more fun, don't you think?" she asked with a raised brow, pressing her lips to his again before he could utter one word in response. He decided against arguing with her. He was powerless against her will. Weak to her every want. He would do anything for her, because he had slowly come to realise that anywhere could be home to him. So long as Elia was with him.

* * *

Tywin dismounted his horse, his eyes drifting towards the keep at once, a smile twitching his lips as he saw Jaime and Tyrion stood waiting for him. Their wives were absent, as were his two new grandsons, and he was glad of it. He would much prefer to meet the pair of them in private, away from all the prying eyes. "Jaime, Tyrion," he greeted as he walked towards them, hearing the carriage carrying Cersei and Eleanor come to a halt behind him. "Father," his sons both greeted him in turn as he clasped their hands in turn. He gave them both a swift smile before they all turned their attention to the door of the carriage opening. Eleanor hopped down first, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked about the place again. There was a slight apprehension about her, but it swiftly evaporated as she clapped eyes on Jaime and Tyrion.

"Uncle Jaime, Uncle Tyrion!" she exclaimed, picking up her skirts and running towards them. Jaime caught her in a swift embrace, before she moved to Tyrion. "Where are the babies?" she asked then, to which Jaime chuckled. "Inside," Tyrion informed her, "we shall go right in when your mother – ah – there she is." Tywin flickered his eyes back towards where his daughter was descending with the hand of one of the guards. The apprehension in her eyes was far more distinguishable than that of her daughter's, though she brought a smile to her face for her brothers. "Jaime, Tyrion," she nodded to them, and they inclined their heads in turn. "Congratulations," Cersei added, her smile widening. "Thank you," Tyrion said brightly, and Jaime nodded again. "Welcome back," her twin said, and she nodded determinedly in response. "Will you show us in?" Tywin spoke up. "I believe I have grandchildren to meet."

Jaime agreed readily, him and Tyrion turning to lead the way back into the keep. Eleanor bounded up after them, and Tywin offered his arm to Cersei as they followed on. His daughter was carrying herself rather stiffly, but other than that there was no indication that she was feeling uncomfortable about being here at the Rock again. She had always been poised and good at masking her feelings. He supposed that was one of the traits that had made her such a good queen. Up the stairs and along the hallways they went, Eleanor chattering incessantly to her uncles as they went. Tyrion and Jaime both seemed in good spirits, and Tywin could only assume that fatherhood was suiting them both. They came upon the door to the nursery after a few minutes, and Tywin swallowed hard as Jaime pushed open the door and gestured for him to enter first.

Cersei tightened her hand around his arm and he took encouragement from it, smiling slightly at his sons as he made his way passed them and into the nursery. Lanette and Geanna were on their feet at once, Geanna bobbing a little curtsey but Lanette merely smiled at him. Tywin couldn't help but smile back at her, before his eyes slid back to Geanna. "There is no need for that, not with family," he told her, and she smiled tentatively at him. He inclined his head in response, his eyes sweeping the room. "Well, don't keep me in suspense, where are the pair of them?" he asked, and Cersei laughed slightly at his side, releasing his arm. "Right over here," Lanette beckoned him to where two cradles were stood side by side under the large window.

He followed after her, his eyes widening slightly when he looked down on the two golden-haired, green eyed little lords. They could be twins if it weren't for the difference in size. The bigger of the two waved his fists up in the air, and Tywin couldn't help but smile at him, moving his hand to gently clasp one of his little hands. "A pleasure," he murmured, and the baby gurgled happily in response, continuing to wave his fists in the air. He took a little step to the side to contemplate the small baby, the boy who would one day be Lord of the Rock. Willem blinked slowly up at him, his lips twitching up slightly into a half smile. Tywin's first thought was that he seemed a much more relaxed baby than Amy had ever been. Whenever she had been awake she had been sure to let the whole castle know about it. Her son seemed much the same, but her little brother appeared to be quite the quiet, calm little thing.

"Wonderful," Tywin said when he finally tore his eyes from the pair of them, turning to face the rest of the gathered family. "The four of you must be proud, and rightly so," he said, smiling between his sons and their wives. They were a picture of content happiness. Jaime and Lanette stood gracefully with their arms looped around one another's. Geanna stood at Tyrion's side with her hand resting gently on his shoulder. Cersei and Eleanor had smiles on their faces as they stood a little aside. It struck Tywin that it would make a fine portrait with the addition of a few more. Perhaps one day all the family would be together in the same place. "Shall we all sit and relax?" Lanette asked after a moment of silence. "I'm sure you're all weary from travelling so long, Geanna has already called down for some wine and a light luncheon."

"How thoughtful," Cersei smiled, and Tywin nodded his agreement, moving to take a seat. The other's followed suit, gathering on the armchairs and sofas that sat around the low table. "Such a shame we missed Amy and Robb," Cersei spoke up again when they were settled, "if I had known she wouldn't be coming back to the Capitol then I would have made more fuss about her leaving. Still, that's Steffon for you, he tells me nothing."

"It was rather a surprise for her when Robb told her they would be going back to Winterfell, but then, I think they were both rather glad of the new arrangement," Lanette replied, and Tywin didn't miss the look she shared with Jaime. Something was afoot, he knew well enough. Sure enough, Jaime turned to him in the next moment, the look on his face telling him that there was news. "Amy would have like to have stayed to tell you this in person," his son said, and Tywin nodded to encourage him to continue. "But she and Robb wanted to return to Winterfell as soon as possible, given the fact that she is expecting again," Jaime said, and Tywin's eyes widened, "twins, this time."

"By the Gods," he murmured, his stomach tensing for a moment. It was good news. Wonderful news. He could already imagine how thrilled his granddaughter must be. How excited she would be. He himself was pleased for her. She was a wonderful mother, it was only right that she should be blessed with more children. Twins, though. That was dangerous whether he liked it or not. He thought of Joanna. She had managed it. It had not been Jaime and Cersei who had robbed her of life. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. "That is wonderful," he finally spoke again, seeing the worry fading a little from Jaime's eyes. "Yes, indeed," Cersei agreed, "all the more reason for me to speak to Steffon about a visit to the North. It will be nice for the Starks to have all their grandchildren in one place, and for us all to be together."

"That's a wonderful idea," Geanna said warmly, and the others murmured their agreement. "We'd best hope winter staves off for a while longer," Tyrion said, and again there were murmurs of agreement. "Amy left a letter for you," Jaime said, reaching inside his doublet and passing it over to him. Tywin took it, holding it tightly in his hand to quell the shake. "I will read it later," he said, slipping it into his own doublet as a knock came at the door. Lanette called for their visitor to come in, and three servants filed in with wine and trays of food. Geanna thanked them, Jaime leaning forwards at once to begin pouring glasses of wine for everyone. They were passed around, and Tywin took his with vague thanks, thoughts of the letter in his doublet distracting him somewhat. He would stay here long enough to raise a toast, but then he knew he would have to excuse himself and read his granddaughter's words in private.

"Do we all have a glass?" he asked, looking around to see that even Eleanor had a very small measure of wine. "Good," he smiled slightly, "then I would like to propose a toast to the health of Tybolt and Willem Lannister, and the good ladies who birthed them. And to Amy, and the two new Starks who will no doubt soon be upon us – to family!"

"To family!" his toast was echoed, glasses clinking against one another's before everyone took a drink. His nerves were lessened somewhat after a large mouthful of wine, his fears for Amy abating slightly. It did no good to think the worst, he knew that. He also knew that Robb would do everything in his power to make sure she was safe and well looked after. Jaime caught his eye, smiling reassuringly as he did so. He imagined that his son would have had his own panic about his daughter carrying twins, but it seemed his fears had been abated. For now at least. Tywin sighed, taking another long drink of wine as he relaxed back into the chair. He would read Amy's letter a little later on, right now he found himself enjoying letting the resumed chatter between his family wash easily over him.

* * *

Robb hopped down from the carriage first, unable to keep the smile from his face as he looked around the familiar sights of Winterfell. He barely had a minute to take them in before his mother was upon him, a slightly strangled cry leaving her before he found himself in her tight embrace. "Gods, you don't know how thrilled we are to have you back!" she exclaimed, and he chuckled slightly, extricating himself gently from her as his father approached behind her. "You're back," Robb smiled, "I had half expected you to still be at the Wall."

"Things are as settled there as they can be," his father reported, embracing him briefly. "Likely we will need to keep a close eye on them, but there are men up there and dragonglass, that is all we can do for now," his father continued and Robb nodded seriously. "Never mind that now, you've just got home. Where are Aedan and Amy," his mother interrupted, looking passed him towards the carriage. "He's grown so much mother, and he's crawling now," Robb told her as he turned back to the carriage, Amy passing Aedan down to him in the next moment. "Oh, give him here!" his mother demanded at once, and Robb passed his son to her arms before turning back once more and offering his hand to help Amy down.

"He looks even more like you," his father commented as Amy placed her hand in his. Robb offered his father a smile before turning to make sure Amy was alright getting down. She was four months pregnant now, and there was no denying her condition. Robb wondered if he ought to say something to his parents as she stepped down onto the courtyard, but his mother appeared to have spotted it already. "Oh, Amy!" she exclaimed, and Robb couldn't help but smile at the sheer happiness on his mother's face. "I told Robb there would be no need to announce it," Amy said happily, smoothing her hands over her stomach. "By the Gods! Congratulations!" his mother smiled, having to raise her voice over Aedan's squawks. "Yes, congratulations," his father added in an amused tone, "another little one about the place. We will be running out of room soon."

"Sooner than you think," Robb said, slipping his arm about Amy's shoulders, "since there will be two new little ones about the place." His parents' eyes widened at that, his father blinking rather rapidly as his mother stared. "Twins?" she finally found her voice, Amy nodded happily at his side. "Oh, Amy!" she said again, and Amy giggled slightly, moving towards his mother as she shifted Aedan onto her hip and held her free arm out to her. Robb smiled as they embraced, his father's hand coming to clap him heartily on the back. "Twins," he said disbelievingly, "that is quite something."

"It is indeed," Robb agreed, seeing Aedan stretch towards Amy, his wife taking him into her arms at once. She settled him above her rounded stomach, pressing kisses to his cheeks as he exclaimed happily and nonsensically. "I think someone is glad to be home," Amy said in an amused tone. "Just as glad as we are to have you home," his mother said, and Robb beamed. It truly was amazing to be back here. Yes, there was a chill in the air, and it was far greyer and drizzly than the colourful brightness of the Capitol, but this was his home. He sighed happily, deciding that he would never again leave here for so long. "There will be a feast tonight," his father interrupted his thoughts, "no doubt you want to get settled before it starts."

"Aye," Robb agreed, "where are the others?" It suddenly struck him that his siblings were not present. "Lessons," his mother told him, "they will be finished soon, I'll send them up to you if you like?" Robb nodded at that, moving to place his hand on the small of Amy's back. "We'll be in the nursery," he directed towards his mother before he turned his attention to his wife. "Here," he said, "give him to me, I don't want you straining yourself unnecessarily." Amy rolled her eyes at him, but obliged him, shifting their son into his arms. Robb promptly moved him onto his hip, taking Amy's hand with his free one and setting off towards the keep.

"Glad to be home?" she asked him, and he smiled widely. "Most glad," he confirmed, "and you?" She squeezed her hand more tightly around his in response. "Very," she told him, the simple word only serving to make him smile even more. "I hope Aedan settles quickly," Robb said as they climbed the steps, "you need rest more than anything, and he is enough of a handful during the day."

"Don't worry yourself," Amy said exasperatedly, "we have his nurse, remember? If I need a rest then others can watch him. I will have three children soon enough, if you don't stop your fussing then you will make yourself sick – never mind me." Robb smiled slightly at that. He knew he was being overprotective of her, more so than he had been with Aedan, but he couldn't help himself. She was in perfect health though, and so were the babies. That was the main thing, the thing he had to keep reminding himself of every time the fear would creep up on him. "Just, humour me," he said almost pleadingly, "just promise you won't overdo things, please?"

"I won't," she soothed him as they walked along the hallway to the nursery. "But you need to promise me in return that you won't drive me mad with your fussing. I know my body, Robb. You need to trust that I know what I'm doing."

"I know you do," he agreed with her, dropping her hand so he could open the door of the nursery and gesture her in first. Aedan exclaimed happily again as they made their way in, already squirming to be let down. Robb placed him carefully down in the middle of the room before retreating to seat himself next to Amy on the sofa. They watched as Aedan looked about the place, and Robb wondered if he could possibly remember it. His eyes fixed on a box of toys in the next moment, and he set off crawling at once towards it. "He is definitely happy to be home," Robb said in an amused tone, Amy's hand coming to find his. "He is not the only one," she said, bringing his hand to the swell of her stomach. He started, wondering if he had imagined the light pressure pushing against his palm.

"Did you feel that?" Amy asked him expectantly, and he nodded mutely. "Told you they were strong, didn't I?" she said in a proud manner, and again he nodded, turning his head so he could meet her eyes. "You did," he found his voice, rubbing his hand gently over her stomach. "Now, will you stop worrying?" she asked him in an amused tone, and he smiled. "Never," he replied, and she rolled her eyes, "but I do believe you when you say that the three of you will be just fine. You have to be, I cannot consider anything else. Not ever."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope everyone enjoyed! More at the same time (more or less) next week!

:)


	67. Bestowed

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry there's been no replies to your reviews for the last chapter. I have literally got back from work, updating this, and then having to rush back out again. This chapter is already later than planned, and I don't want to leave it another day. I figured you'd prefer the chapter instead of having to wait longer to get a reply. If you did have any burning questions in your review then please just ask me again, and I'll be sure to get back to you next time. Until then though, hope you enjoy this chapter. Catch you all later, and thanks to all of you!

:)

* * *

**Bestowed**

* * *

Jaime watched on nervously as his father turned the pages of the accounts ledger almost agonisingly slowly. Gods. He hoped everything was in order for the last few months. Given that he had not had Lanette to help him he was almost sure that he would have messed something up. His father's brows raised slightly, before he turned the pages back, a little frown setting in before he flicked back even further. A thoughtful expression adorned his features then, and Jaime held his breath as his eyes raised to meet his. "What happened here?" his father asked, turning the pages back again and tapping his forefinger against the parchment. Jaime moved forwards reluctantly, certain now that he must have made a mistake. His father didn't seem particularly angry though, so he could only hope that it was just a minor one.

"Where, exactly?" Jaime asked as he moved behind his father's chair. "Here," he was directed to the figures his father was referring to. Jaime's own brow furrowed as he studied them, not seeing any problem at all. "I don't know what you mean…they look perfectly fine to me," Jaime said slowly, hoping that he was not foolishly missing some glaringly obvious mistakes. "More than fine," his father responded, "there is more profit than usual. In this moon," he tapped the page, before turning several over again, "and this moon. Then it is as usual again. So, I ask again, Jaime. What happened here?"

"I, uhm…" Jaime searched his mind for an explanation. Only his father could see a few months of a better profit for the Rock as something to be suspicious about. Could he not just be glad of the extra coin and have done with it? It struck him then what was different about the dates. "Lana and I were at Winterfell, Tyrion was in charge," Jaime relayed to his father, and his brows raised at once. "Indeed," he said slowly, leaning back in his chair and fixing his eyes intently on the accounts in front of him. "There's nothing wrong, is there?" Jaime asked nervously. "Surely extra coin can only be a good thing?"

"Indeed," his father said again, and Jaime could almost see his mind working as he stared down at the figures. "I assume Lanette hasn't been helping you these past few moons," his father continued before Jaime could think of anything else to say. "You assume right, I preferred to have her not worry about such duties given her condition," Jaime responded, and his father nodded slowly. "You have done an adequate enough job, Jaime, but I think it best if your wife takes care of it next moon," he said with a sigh, and Jaime couldn't help but smile. "You know I never had any patience for sums, father," Jaime said in an amused tone, and his father's lips quirked up ever so slightly. "No, you only ever had patience for the yard. Nought much changes," he said almost wistfully.

"You could have asked Tyrion to aid you, seems he has quite the shrewd head when it comes to making coin," his father continued briskly, tapping his fingers against the accounts once more. "Would you fetch him for me, Jaime, there are several things I wish to discuss with him." Jaime frowned slightly at that, biting his lip for a moment and wondering if he should comment. He decided against it after a moment, making his way towards the door. "I'll not be long, father," he inclined his head, his father doing the same in response before he made his way out of the door and in search of his little brother.

He found him near the end of the hallway, giving instruction to a couple of squires. Jaime waited until he was finished, Tyrion turning to him expectantly after he had sent the squires on their way. "Need me for something, brother?" Tyrion asked jovially, clapping his hands together. "Father needs you, actually," Jaime told him, and Tyrion raised his brows. "He's in his study waiting," Jaime continued, and Tyrion nodded his head, his hands coming to twist together nervously. Jaime was about to offer to accompany him, but Cersei rounded the corner with Eleanor in the next moment, and Tyrion instantly put an easy smile on his face. "Ah, Jaime, I was hoping to find you," Cersei said, "Eleanor wants to see some of the sights, I thought you might take her for a ride along the cliffs."

"Please, Uncle Jaime!" Eleanor was bouncing on the balls of her feet, and Jaime knew he would be unable to refuse. The pleading look in her eyes was almost uncannily similar to the one that used to dance in Amy's whenever she had wanted something. He had never been able to refuse his daughter, and he knew well enough that he would not be able to refuse his niece either. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," Tyrion spoke up before he could. "Would you come too, Uncle Tyrion?" Eleanor asked him hopefully, but Tyrion shook his head. "Not this time, my dear princess, I have an appointment with my father, and you know it is best not to keep him waiting," Tyrion said, and Eleanor grinned at him, nodding her agreement. With that he met Jaime's eyes for a moment, before inclining his head to both him and Cersei before heading down the hallway towards their father's study.

"You will need sturdier shoes than those if we are to ride out," Jaime said pointedly when he had gone, nodding towards the toes of the silk slippers that were peeking from the hem of Eleanor's dress. "Yes," Cersei agreed at once, "go and put on your riding boots, and take a cloak with you." Eleanor agreed at once, practically skipping down the hallway towards her chambers. "Thank you for this, Jaime," Cersei said as soon as she was out of earshot, and he nodded slightly. "How is she finding it here?" Jaime asked, and Cersei smiled slightly, shrugging her shoulder. "During the day she's fine, she loves this place but…" she tailed off, shaking her head. "Bad dreams?" Jaime guessed, and Cersei nodded her head. "She gets them at the Capitol too, sometimes, but they seem worse here," she told him, and he sighed heavily.

"Perhaps some sea air will do her good," he said, determined to sound positive, "Amy was a restless thing as a child, but if she were out on the beach or along the cliffs then she would always sleep all night." Cersei smiled at that, reaching out and squeezing his upper arm for a moment. "Thank you, Jaime," she said meaningfully, and he nodded his head. "You could join us?" he suggested with a raised brow, but she shook her head. "No thank you," she replied, "I am having luncheon with Geanna and Lanette. I would hate to be absent after they have gone to such trouble."

"I'm ready!" Eleanor's excited voice reached them before Jaime could say anything in response, and they both turned to smile at her. "Right, then we'd best get down to the stables and choose you a horse," Jaime said, and she clapped her hands together. "Let's go, Uncle Jaime!" she said, practically jumping up and down. "Listen to me, a moment," Cersei said firmly, "you must do what your uncle says at all times, and don't ever move out of sight of him or the guards. Do you understand?" Eleanor stopped bouncing up and down, nodding solemnly for her mother. "Good," Cersei said, "now, I want you to go and enjoy yourself, I want to hear all about it later." Eleanor brightened at that, moving forwards to embrace Cersei quickly before she looked expectantly up at him again. "Come on then," he smiled at Eleanor, "let's go."

* * *

"Come," Tywin called as soon as there was a rap on the door. It opened in the next moment, and Tyrion slid round it, closing it behind him before approaching the desk and straightening his doublet slightly. Tywin could tell he was nervous, but clearly trying to hide it. "Sit," he invited, and his younger son did as he was told, hoping up onto the chair on the other side of his desk. Tywin thread his hands together and rested them on top of the accounts ledger. He surveyed his son, admiring the way he managed to meet his eyes unwaveringly despite his nerves. Tyrion had done him prouder than he had ever imagined he could, especially with his family, and now this. The way he had managed the Rock with Jaime absent at Winterfell.

"I suppose you're wondering why I summoned you," Tywin finally spoke again, raising a brow. "I admit to being curious, father," Tyrion replied, and Tywin unlaced his hands and drummed his fingers against the ledger. "This has made for very interesting reading," Tywin said, and Tyrion flickered his eyes to it. "How so?" his son asked, and Tywin reclined back in his chair, contemplating him for another long minute before he answered. "You did well in Jaime's absence, the accounts made for very healthy reading," Tywin told him, not missing the look of slight surprise that crossed his features. "I only did what I was taught, father," Tyrion said, and Tywin nodded slowly. "You did always have a head for sums, the Maester was always most impressed in that regard," Tywin said.

"Thank you," Tyrion said, twisting his hands together. "You'd do well with more responsibility," Tywin said, meeting his son's eyes. "What did you have in mind, father?" Tyrion asked him, his eyes widening slightly. "Castamere has stood abandoned for too long," Tywin said slowly, "I have not seen fit to bestow it on another, there is no one I could trust given the treachery that the Reynes were capable of. But I can trust my own son, can I not?" Tyrion nodded mutely at that, and Tywin drummed his fingers again. "Of course I can," he continued, "you've done well here, Tyrion. You could make Castamere thrive again. Bring order to the mines and villages, and restore the keep to its former glory. You will have a seat and a lordship of your own to pass down to your son. What do you say?"

"I am honoured, father," Tyrion said in a rather dazed manner. "It will be a while before you can take up residence," Tywin told him, "men will have to be sent to make it habitable again. I would not have you and your family reside there until it is fit for your status."

"Thank you," Tyrion half stuttered, "this is more than I ever expected, father. I will not let you down." Tywin nodded at that, lacing his hands together again. "I know you won't," he said, twitching his lips up into something that he hoped resembled a smile. Tyrion smiled back at him in the next moment, his hands twisting almost nervously again. "Well, go on," Tywin nodded towards the door, "you must be eager to tell Geanna the good news. Go. Celebrate. We will raise a proper toast later tonight, and we can begin making arrangements tomorrow." Tyrion hopped down off his chair at once, making his way to the door. He paused when he reached it, turning back and contemplating him for a long moment. "Thank you," he said again, "truly, father, thank you."

Tywin nodded again, pressing his hands harder against the desk to try and quell the shake. Tyrion was gone in the next moment, letting himself out of the study and closing the door behind him. Tywin exhaled deeply as soon as he was gone, leaning back in his chair before opening the drawer of the desk. He pulled out the familiar locket and turned it over in his hands. Gods, he hoped that he had managed to make Joanna proud with his decision to give Tyrion a lordship of his own. He knew that she would not have approved of his treatment of their son over the years. She never would have wanted him to be so cold. He prised open the locket and took in her image, his eyes drinking her in. Hopefully she could forgive him. Hopefully she could see that he had tried.

He stroked his thumb down the image of her before he closed the locket once more, slipping it back into the drawer. When he closed the door he let out a long sigh, hoping that Joanna knew how much he cared deep down. He knew that Tyrion would do well with a seat of his own, he knew that he and his family would thrive at Castamere, just as Jaime and Lanette had thrived when they had come here to the Rock. At first Tywin had noticed the awkwardness around them, but it had given way in the end to become one of the strongest bonds he had witnessed. It seemed all his family belonged in different places. Cersei at the Rock. Jaime here. Amy at Winterfell. He could only hope that Tyrion would end up belonging at Castamere. Tywin could see no reason why it should not happen. He had a young family and a shrewd head on his shoulders. Tyrion would restore Castamere and build a happy life for himself there, of that he could not afford to have any doubt.

* * *

"Robb, could you help me with this?" Amy asked as she struggled to wrap the lacings of her dress properly around one herself. She heard him move towards her after a moment, his hands coming to rest on her expanding waist for a moment before he took the laces from her. His fingers brushed against the back of her hand as he did so and she shuddered. He met her eyes in the mirror then, a knowing look in them. She rolled her own. It wasn't her fault her fault that being pregnant had seemingly increased her desire for her husband. Last time it had been the same, only this time it seemed to be a hundred times worse. She wasn't sure how Robb managed to keep up with his duties around Winterfell given how often she was prone to calling him to bed. Somehow she would have to keep it at bay today though, given that the family were gathering to celebrate Aedan's first name day.

Amy could scarce believe how quickly the time had gone, it didn't seem that long ago that she had been laying propped up in bed waiting to present him to Robb for the first time. Gods, he had been so tiny then. He was not so small now, growing stronger still every day as he teetered on the brink of taking his first steps. He had taken to pulling himself up against furniture and taking a few shuffling steps whilst clinging on to something or someone, before giving up and going back to crawling again. Amy was sure that with a little more encouragement he would take his first unaided steps before long. Perhaps even today, that would make the occasion even more perfect, although she would likely rue wanting her boisterous little boy to begin walking alone.

"I swear you have grown again in the night," Robb murmured, pulling her attention away from their son. "Hmm," she agreed with him, twisting her body slightly so she could survey it in the mirror. "The bigger I am the healthier the babies," she continued, smoothing her hands over the swell of her stomach. "Did the Maester say how early they are likely to be?" Robb asked her, his own hands snaking onto the swell. "It could be a whole moon, more even, but the closer I get to term the better for them," she told him, "no matter what, they will be smaller than Aedan ever was."

"I cannot believe it is his name day already," Robb said, pressing her closer to him for a moment. Amy imagined he was worrying over what she had said about the babies, but since he had promised not to fuss over she thought it likely he was biting his tongue. "I know, I was just thinking about when he was born, the first time you laid eyes on him," she said wistfully, allowing herself to relax entirely in his embrace for a moment. "I'm surprised you remember that," he chuckled slightly, pressing a kiss to her temple, "you were in such a daze when I first came to meet him."

"Hmm, I cannot deny that," she agreed with him, "but I remember the look on your face well enough. I cannot wait to see it again." He pressed another kiss to her temple in response, before murmuring against her skin. "Best you do wait, at least as long as possible," he said, his hands rubbing over her stomach as the babies moved. She breathed in sharply as one or both of them jabbed her ribs. "Are you alright?" he asked, and she nodded her head. "I think they're fighting in there," she told him, and she noted the concern in his eyes as she met them in the mirror. "Fighting over the best spot, no doubt," he said, and she smiled in return. "Shall we get Aedan?" she asked. "I cannot wait to see him opening his gifts."

Robb hummed his agreement, burying his head in the crook of her neck for a moment and nuzzling at her before he released her. "That is cruel, Robb," she told him with narrowed eyes, but he merely grinned, opening the door and gesturing for her to leave before him. It was only a short walk to the nursery and Aedan was sat surrounded by a scattered mess of toys in the middle of the floor. He grinned at their entrance, shouting half coherently and raising his hands up. Robb slipped passed her before she could move to pick him up, scooping their son up into his arms and planting a kiss on his forehead. Amy seemed to melt a little inside at the sight, she always adored seeing her two boys together. Robb had always been incredible with Aedan, and she knew just from seeing them together that their bond was as strong as any.

"Happy name day, my big, strong boy," Robb practically cooed, and Amy smiled widely. "When did you get so big, hmm?" he continued, jiggling Aedan slightly in his arms until delighted giggles left his mouth. Amy could only beam at them, Robb catching her eye after a moment and grinning back. "Come on you two," she said, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation, "there'll be plenty of time for silliness later, we don't want to keep everyone waiting." Robb settled Aedan on his hip properly at that, Amy reaching out to ruffle their son's hair as they came to her side. "Come then," Robb said, "let's see what gifts you have ready to be spoiled with."

"Enjoy your peace and quiet," Amy smiled at Aedan's nurse before she slipped out of the room after her boys. Aedan babbled away all the way down the hallway to the parlour where the family were gathering for his name day. Lady Stark had organised breakfast and luncheon to be brought to them during the day, and Lord Stark had organised a feast for later. Likely Aedan would be worn out and back in the nursery by then, but it would be nice for the people of Winterfell to have an excuse for a celebration after the recent excursion to the Wall. Thankfully things up there appeared to be settling, with the wildlings making homes on the Gift, and only a few incidents with the walkers. Lord Stark seemed to think that the incidents would become more frequent when winter set in properly, but thankfully the Watch were far more prepared now.

Amy slipped her arm into Robb's just as they reached the parlour, smiling widely as those gathered exclaimed their regards to Aedan. Her son squawked happily in response, putting his arms out at once to his grandfather. Lord Stark looked vaguely surprised at the gesture, but he took him happily from Robb, murmuring something to him that Amy could not quite hear as he moved to sit on one of the sofas with him. Amy shared an amused look with Robb before Lady Stark came to usher them towards where breakfast had been set out. "The servants have only just brought it up, so get some while it is still warm, and before Arya scoffs it all," she urged them, and Amy giggled. Arya looked scandalised, and began to protest with her mouth full. "Arya! You are a lady, act like it!" Lady Stark scolded her at once, and she closed her mouth, Rickon snorting in amusement beside her.

Robb winked at the pair of them before he placed his hand on the small of Amy's back and steered her towards the breakfast table. Both of them piled their plates, before Amy chose a few bits for Aedan that wouldn't result in him making too much mess. They settled opposite where he was sat on Lord Stark's nap when they had their plates full, and Amy handed the plate she had made up for Aedan across to them. "He shouldn't make too much mess with that," she said pointedly to her good-father, and he chuckled. "Believe me, after five of them you forget what clean is," he said, and Amy smiled happily before tucking into her own food. "His gifts are ready whenever you are, Jory brought up the ones that came from the Rock," Lady Stark informed them as she settled down next to her husband.

"Wonderful," Robb said, and Amy was grateful that he had spoken up because she had a mouth full of food. Her appetite with this pregnancy was seemingly double what it had been with Aedan, but she supposed it was only right considering she was nurturing two babies inside her. "Can we start?" Rickon asked hopefully, and Amy saw Lady Stark roll her eyes. "Let Robb and Amy finish their breakfast first, please," she told him firmly, and he scowled. "He can open a dull one first, that way they won't miss much," Arya said, squashing one of the parcels in her hands. "That is from your mother and I, don't be so rude," Lord Stark scolded her, though Amy heard the underlying tone of amusement. "Oh go on, let him open it, Amy and I can see from here," Robb said with a roll of his eyes.

Rickon and Arya both moved to offer Aedan the parcel, which he blinked suspiciously at for a moment before they eased it into his lap. "Here, come on, I'll help," Arya said, kneeling before the sofa and moving Aedan's hands gently to tear the thin parchment his gift was encased in. He seemed to enjoy the action, a wide smile adorning his face as Arya helped him tear the parcel open. "Oh, Aedan, what have you got there?" Amy cooed at him, setting her now empty plate to one side as her son beamed at her. Rickon moved to hold up what had been inside the gift, and she saw that it was a tiny black cloak with grey fur around the collar. "For winter," Lord Stark informed her. "It will likely still be a little big for him," Lady Stark continued, "but by the time he is steady on his feet it will likely fit him just perfectly."

"Mittens to match too, look," Arya said, pulling two little grey mittens from the ripped parcel. "That's so thoughtful, thank you all so much," Amy smiled widely. It really was thoughtful of them, she had not even begun to think of all the new, warmer clothing Aedan would need when winter came. "He seems more interested in the wrappings," Rickon commented, and Amy could not disagree as her son continued ripping and scrunching at it. "Well, he will be grateful for it when winter comes if he isn't now," Robb said with a smile, and Rickon grinned back. "What next?" Amy asked, and Rickon moved to pass another gift. "Give it here, Rickon," Robb gestured for it, "I want to try something."

"What are you up to?" Amy asked, as Robb took the gift and waved it until he caught Aedan's attention. "Do you want another gift, Aedan?" Robb asked him when he fixed his big blue eyes firmly on the parcel in his hands. "More wrappings," Robb coaxed him, tearing slightly at the corner of the small parcel. That had Aedan straining forwards at once, trying to escape his grandfather's hold. "Set him on his feet, father," Robb said, and Amy understood now what he was trying to do. Lord Stark did as he was bid, steadying Aedan and holding onto his hands as he took a few clumsy steps towards Robb. Robb held his own free hand out, leaving it a few inches from Aedan. If their son wanted to grasp him hand then he would have to let go of his grandfather and take a few steps unaided. Amy wondered if he would do it, or if he would sink to the floor and crawl as he usually did.

"Come on, you can do it," Robb beckoned him, shaking the gift slightly in his other hand to keep Aedan's attention. He let out a frustrated noise, taking one more wobbly step before he let go of Lord Stark's hand. Aedan teetered, and Amy had to force herself not to jump up and grab him before he fell. If he did stumble then both Robb and his father were close enough to catch him. "Come on," Robb coaxed again, and Aedan took a tiny step, then another. Amy smiled widely as he took a proper stride, wobbling slightly as he teetered towards Robb. Robb moved his outstretched hand back slightly and Aedan took another three steps unaided before he clasped both of his little hands around Robb's. "Well done!" Robb exclaimed with a chuckle, keeping hold of his hand as Aedan moved more steadily until he could grab hold of Robb's leg and paw at the gift he had settled on his thigh.

"You clever boy," Amy cooed at him, and he spared her a glance before his attention moved back to the gift on Robb's knee. "Come on then," Robb hauled him up into his lap, before setting the gift in Aedan's. Their son tore at the wrappings at once, and Robb had to save the box the gift was in from tumbling to the floor as Aedan tore the parchment free and began waving it around excitedly. "Perhaps you should see what it is?" Robb handed her the box, and she took it, easing the lid free. Amy's eyes widened when she saw what was inside. It was a pin that she was sure could be used to fasten his new cloak, made in the shape of a direwolf but crafted out of solid gold. She knew at once that it had to be from her grandfather, a small folded up note resting underneath it catching her eye.

"What is it?" Robb asked her, and she tilted the box to show him. "Perhaps something he shouldn't have until he is a little older," he said in an amused tone when he saw it, "from your grandfather?" Amy nodded her head, allowing Arya to take the box from her so she could show everyone else. She kept hold of the note though, unfolding it and reading the message as the others exclaimed over what a wonderful gift her grandfather had sent. The gift was beautiful, she could not deny, but the short note he had written was worth far more in her mind.

_Happy name day, Aedan. I hope you have a wonderful time with your family, and I wish each and every one of you every health and happiness._

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking only two chapters left to go on this...hopefully I can get them written up soon.

Next update should hopefully be the weekend again!

:)


	68. Joy

**A/N: **Hey guys, a little time jump to this chapter, you'll figure out how much right away haha. Hope you enjoy!

**unnamed visitor: **I imagine she would have too, he's definitely been a much better father/grandfather than he was in canon. Thanks so much for your review as always, hope you enjoy the few remaining chapters.

**Guest: **Thank you very much, I'm glad you've enjoyed it.

**Guest: **Haha, you're welcome ;)

**Boramir: **Thanks very much. Glad you enjoyed it, I could imagine them both sweating it out far too easily, so I had to write it haha. Glad you like what I've done with Tywin's character, it certainly makes a change to write him in such a light.

Right-ho folks, on we go!

:)

* * *

**Joy**

* * *

Lanette hurried down the hallways of Winterfell with Jaime close behind her. She paid him little mind, her thoughts all with her daughter as she rounded yet another corner. A maid had come to inform her that Amy had gone into labour, and she had sped off at once. Jaime had lingered long enough to tell the maid to stay with Willem before he had torn after her. As she rounded the last corner she saw Catelyn rounding the one at the opposite end. They met in the middle with strained smiled, Catelyn moving to knock lightly on the door. "Come," Robb's voice called out to them, and Catelyn pushed it open at once. Amy let out a slight moan of pain as they entered, and Lanette's eyes went to her, seeing her clinging to Robb as he rubbed up and down her back.

She was loathe to expel him from the chamber, but it wasn't proper to have men in the birthing chamber, and she knew well enough that Amy would not want her husband to see the intricacies of childbirth. "Seems like your father and I came just in time," Lanette tried to keep her tone bright, not wanting to betray her underlying fear to her daughter. "Hmm," Amy half moaned in agreement, rocking back and forth as Robb continued to rub up and down her back. "Robb," Catelyn said gently, and Lanette turned her head to see her inclining her head towards the door. Robb opened his mouth, likely to protest, but Lanette spoke up before he could. "The Maester will be here soon, best you leave now," she told him, and she saw the look of regretful acceptance in his eyes. After a moment he nodded, before he turned his head towards Amy, his lips finding her cheek.

Both Lanette and Catelyn averted their eyes from his farewell, but they could still hear his words. "I have to go," he murmured, "but I will be back before you know it. I know you can do this, Amy. I love you." Lanette closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to the mother at his words. Amy would be alright, she had to be, she had always been the most robust and boisterous girl. Even as a child. Likely it was where Aedan got his spirit from. "I love you too," Amy managed to gasp out, her final word coming out more as a moan. "Come on, come here now," Catelyn soothed, and Lanette turned to see her taking over Robb's position. Robb himself looked as though he would say something else as Amy clung to his mother, but he closed his mouth in the end and shuffled towards the door. "Someone will get you as soon as possible," Lanette assured him, and he nodded, his eyes going to Amy once more before he made his way out of the chamber.

As soon as the door closed behind him Lanette moved closer to Catelyn and Amy. "Do you want to take to your bed now, or stay upright a little longer?" Catelyn was asking, and Amy murmured something only half coherent in response before moaning out in pain again. Her knees seemed to buckle a little, and Lanette had to move quickly to help Catelyn support her weight and keep her upright. "Bed, I think," Lanette said, and Catelyn murmured her agreement. Thankfully Amy's labour had started in the morning, so they did not have to fuss over laces and undressing her. They only needed slip her robe from her shoulders to leave her in her nightdress. The maids had already come to strip back the bed, so they just propped her on either side of them and aided her to the bed.

Amy lay back against the pillows gratefully, her hands clasping to her stomach as she writhed slightly in pain again. "Oh Gods," she moaned, "I forgot how much it hurt!" Lanette hushed her gently, perching on the edge of the bed and taking one of her hands. "You've done this before, you can do it again," Lanette said firmly, using her other hand to push a few loose strands of Amy's hair back from her forehead. Her daughter met her eyes for a moment before nodding determinedly. "Oh, Maester Luwin, I was beginning to wonder where you were," Catelyn's voice caught her attention, and she turned her head to see the Maester firmly closing the door behind him. "My apologies, my ladies," he bowed his head before moving further into the room. "How long will it be?" Amy demanded of him at once.

"Do I have your permission to examine you, my lady?" Maester Luwin asked her, and she nodded her head, bending her legs into the right position as the Maester moved to the foot of the bed. Lanette turned her attention back to Amy, still hushing her gently and stroking her hand across her forehead. It had always soothed her as a child, but Lanette imagined that it might not work as well today. She could do nothing but try though. Nothing but hold onto her hand and promise her that everything will be alright. Catelyn perched herself down on the other side of the bed, setting down a bowl of water on the side table. Likely Amy would be grateful for a cold cloth on her forehead soon enough. "Well, my lady," Maester Luwin's voice drew their attention again, "I do not think it will be very long at all."

* * *

Robb sat with his head in his hands, and Jaime sat next to him wanting to do exactly the same thing. He wished he could drown out the sound of his daughter's screams but it was impossible. Part of him wanted to retreat to the other side of the castle where Aedan and Willem had been taken to be looked after by their nurses. He would hear nothing then. As it was it seemed he was frozen to the spot, sat on the cold, stone floor out in the hallway next to his good-son. He had yet to summon up any comforting words for Robb, wary of telling him that everything would be just fine when he knew first hand that it wasn't always the way. In his heart he believed that Amy would be just fine, the babies too, but in his head it was a different story. Memories tormented him.

He remembered his hand clenched tightly in Cersei's as their father stood before them pale and stony faced, his lips uttering the fateful words that their mother was gone. When he wasn't remembering that he was remembering the matron coming soaked in blood with Amy in her arms, telling him that Lanette had suffered complications. For too long he had thought she would die. He tried to remember better memories. Cersei perfectly healthy after bringing Steffon into the world. The letter from Robb that told them that Amy had birthed a healthy son and was perfectly well herself. Amy coming to tell him that he had a son of his own, and that Lanette was just fine. They were the things he needed to cling to as his daughter's agony drifted down the hallway once more. He closed his eyes and leant his head back against the wall as Robb let out a shuddering breath, his fists clenching tightly in his hair. He counted to ten, saying a silent prayer in his head.

When he opened his eyes again Robb's stance hadn't changed, his knuckles were stretched white. Jaime sighed, moving his own hand to lay between his shoulder blades. Still he had no words, but he hoped the simple touch would bring his good-son some comfort. He had been in Robb's place. He knew the sickening worry. Somehow it seemed even worse now he was listening to his own daughter in the agony of labour. Lanette had been bad enough. Amy was something else. She was his daughter, the little girl he had always promised to protect and keep from harm. That was his duty as her father. But he could do nothing to ease her pain now, and it was tearing him apart from the inside out. "I can't stand much more of this," Robb muttered under his breath, and Jaime patted his back slightly. "It always seems as though it has gone on longer than it really has," he responded, barely believing his own words.

"I can't lose her," Robb was practically rocking backwards and forwards now, and all Jaime could do was rub his hand up and down his back. "You are aware of how stubborn my daughter is, aren't you?" he tried to keep his tone light. "She will not be taken, mark my words." Robb said nothing, but he nodded rather vigorously at his words, so Jaime could only imagine that he had taken some reassuring comfort from them. "All this will be forgotten in a few days," Jaime continued determinedly, "and then you will be left wondering how in the name of the Gods you are supposed to manage three children."

"One is hard enough," Robb said, finally lifting his head from his hands. "I know," Jaime agreed, "Lana and I are lucky there is such a gap between our two." Robb snorted slightly at that, and almost smile gracing his lips. "I just want it over, to see them all well with my own eyes," Robb said, "I hate being stuck out here. I am no good out here, just sat here doing nothing of consequence."

"Amy will know you're out here," Jaime told him, "believe me, that will bring her some kind of comfort. She knows you're waiting for her, it will give her yet another thing to draw strength from. It won't be much longer, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Amy pushed once more, finally feeling her baby come free, her head collapsing back down against the pillows as she forced air through her teeth. Gods it had hurt. How did she not remember it hurting that badly with Aedan? Lady Stark instantly pressed the cool cloth to her forehead, the cold relief accompanying a spluttered cry. "Thank the Gods," Amy managed, her mother squeezing her hand tightly. "A boy, my lady," Maester Luwin informed her, and despite the pain still rolling through her she felt a surge of joy bubbling inside her, a smile coming to her lips. "He has Robb's colouring," her mother informed her, and Amy could instantly imagine a beautiful auburn topped baby. "Perfect," she managed, before moaning out in pain once more.

"I think the second is well on the way, my lady," Maester Luwin, "same again if it is not too much trouble." Amy grit her teeth at that, seeing Lady Stark take her new, bundled up son into her arms from the corner of her eye. She didn't miss the look of wonder that crossed her good-mother's face as she pushed down hard once more. "Perfect, my lady, this one will likely come more quickly," Maester Luwin told her, and she prayed he was telling the truth and not trying to coddle her. She didn't think she could take much more of this pain, it was utterly blinding. "Come on, Amy," her mother murmured as she pushed yet again, "keep this up and you will soon have them both in your arms."

Amy focused on that thought as she pushed down for a third time, Maester Luwin praising her and telling her that it would only take once more. She could do that. She could manage one more. Manage she did, squeezing her mother's hand so hard that she was surprised she hadn't broken it, and feeling another little body come from her. Again her head hit the pillow, and again the cool cloth accompanied the cry of another new born. Amy could have laughed if she had the energy. As it was, the only thing she felt able to do was pull air into her lungs. "What?" she somehow found the voice to ask. "A girl," it was the Maester who answered, "in your very image, my lady." The old Maester's tone had a hint of wonder to it, and Amy smiled, remembering that he had told her that he had never delivered twins before.

"Can I have them?" Amy asked next, struggling to push herself up against the pillows. Her mother came to her aid, and Lady Stark came forward at once with her bundled up son. She took him, drinking in his features as best she could before her attention was caught by Maester Luwin's approach. Her daughter was being offered in the next moment, her mother helping her tuck the bundle in the crook of her other elbow. Amy looked between the pair of them, barely able to believe that they were real. That she had actually managed to bring them both into the world, and still be in it herself. No matter what she had told Robb she had been afraid, afraid that she would not live to meet either of her babies. That or having to live and suffer losing one or both of them. They were so small and delicate she could scarce believe that they could exist in such a big world.

"Are they well?" she almost choked, somehow tearing her eyes from them to meet Maester Luwin's. "Perfectly formed, and perfectly healthy. They will soon grow, my lady, I have no doubt about that," he told her kindly, and she nodded her thanks, tears stinging at her eyes. She blinked them rapidly away before looking back to her babies. It seemed that she and Robb had somehow created tiny little versions of themselves. Amy wondered if even the eyes would change. Right now the two of them had identical dull blue orbs. Just as Aedan had when he had first come into the world. They would change over the next weeks, and Amy could not wait to see if they would remain identical, or if they too would end up as different as their colouring and features.

"Robb," Amy finally managed, tearing her eyes away from them both once more, after what felt like a lifetime. "I will go and tell him," Lady Stark said kindly, "perhaps your mother could inform us when you're ready to let him in?" Her mother readily agreed, and Lady Stark came forward at once to press a kiss to Amy's forehead. "Well done," her good-mother said, tears shining in her eyes, "you did perfectly, and they are an utter wonder to behold."

"Thank you for being here, again," Amy replied, "sorry if I was rude." Lady Stark laughed at that, and Amy couldn't help but smile. "A lady can be forgiven for forgetting her courtesies on her childbed. I know well enough that I forgot mine each time, something Maester Luwin can no doubt attest to," Lady Stark said in an amused tone, and it was Amy's turn to laugh. "I can indeed, my lady," Maester Luwin said in a similar tone. "I'd best tell Robb, before he has a fit and bursts in here unannounced," Lady Stark said teasingly. Amy knew her good-mother had meant it as a jape, but she imagined that Robb probably really was on the brink of letting himself in to their chambers. Gods. She could not wait to see the look on his face when she presented his two new children to him. The door clicked shut behind Lady Stark in the next moment, and Amy turned her attention to her mother.

"Thank you for being here too, I don't think I could have done it without you," Amy told her honestly, and her mother moved closer to embrace her as best she could. "I was happy to be here with you, and I am so proud of you, I do not have the words to tell you how much," her mother said, her eyes welling with tears as she pulled back from the embrace. "Thank you," Amy managed to whisper, her own eyes filling with tears. "Forgive me, ladies," Maester Luwin said slightly awkwardly, "I think it best to get Lady Amella comfortable before Lord Robb begins to get impatient."

* * *

"Robb," his name accompanied a slap on the back from his good-father, and Robb lifted his head from his hands at once. Instantly he was scrambling to his feet on seeing his mother approaching. He tried to guess what news she had from her expression, his legs almost buckling beneath him when a wide smile broke out across her face. At once his hands went to his mouth, and he closed his eyes in a silent prayer before opening them to consider his mother again. "They're alright?" he managed, and she nodded happily. "All three, perfectly well," she informed him, and he heard Ser Jaime exhale loudly in relief from just behind him. "If you wait a moment, Lanette will come once Amy's ready to receive visitors," his mother said, and all Robb could do was nod. "What are they?" he finally asked in a rather dazed manner.

"A boy came first," his mother told him, and he laughed slightly. "He is just like you, only smaller than you ever were. Then came a girl, the very image of Amy. They are just perfect, Robb." His head swam, just like that he had a new son and daughter, and his wife was perfectly fine. Exhausted, no doubt, but perfectly fine. He had no idea how he would ever find words for her when he was finally allowed in to see them, perhaps they would come to him when the news better sunk in. "Thank you, Catelyn," Ser Jaime said from behind him, "for being there with her."

"There is no need to thank me, she is my good-daughter, and I was happy to be there to witness such a miracle. Amy did wonderfully, I would tell you to be proud of her, but I know you already are," his mother said warmly, moving passed Robb to lay her hand on Ser Jaime's forearm for a moment. "Now, I will go and tell the rest of the family if you like?" she directed towards Robb, and he nodded once more. "Keep them away a while," he found his voice, "I'd like a moment first, before they all come."

"Of course," his mother smiled her understanding, and in the next moment Robb found himself in her embrace. "Would you bring Aedan first? In a while?" Robb asked her quietly. "Of course I will," she promised him, before pulling back and patting him on the cheek. Her eyes looked rather misty, and Robb blinked his own rapidly to quell the rising emotion. "I am proud of _you_," his mother told him, and he swallowed hard. "Thank you," he managed, nodding vigorously. She patted his cheek once more, a wistful smile on her lips, before she turned away from him and made her way down the hallway. As soon as she was gone his good-father clapped him on the back once more. "I actually think this is the worst part," Ser Jaime told him in an amused tone, "waiting for someone to come out and finally let you in to see them."

"I think you might be right," Robb agreed with him, leaning his back against the wall and taking a long breath. He closed his eyes and hoped that the minutes would tick by quickly, only opening them again when he heard the click of a door. His heart pounded more quickly when he saw his good-mother walking towards them, a smile on her face as wide as the one on his mother's had been. "Go on," she eyed Robb at once, "go and meet them." Robb stepped away from the wall, embracing her swiftly before he side-stepped her and made his way down the hallway. "Give them a moment, Jaime," he heard his good-mother murmur as he walked away, "they deserve a moment."

Robb was grateful to her for her words, all this was overwhelming enough without their family surrounding them as well. Right now he just wanted to see Amy and the babies, the rest could wait for just a little while longer. He took a deep breath when he reached the door of their chamber, trying to calm himself before he pushed open the door and let himself in. Amy looked up at once from where she was propped against the pillows. She was cradling the two bundles side-by-side on her thighs, and he made his way towards them at once. "There's that look I wanted to see," Amy told him softly as he came closer, and a half laugh escaped him. Somehow he kept himself focused on her, cupping her face in his hands before pressing a firm kiss to her lips. "You're incredible," he told her honestly, and she smiled widely at him. "Don't know what all the fuss was about," she said lightly, and he chuckled, turning himself so he could sit on the side of the bed and look down at the babies.

Gods. His mother had been right, the boy had his auburn curls, perhaps even the shape of his mouth and nose. The girl was almost exactly Amy in miniature, though Robb could swear that the nose was the same as that of her brother. The hair on her head was fine and as pale gold as Amy's. Aside from their noses, only their eyes were the same, both blinking lazily up at him with the dull blue of new born babies. "I wonder if their eyes will be different," he voiced, wanting to say a million other things but only that coming from his mouth. "I wondered the same thing," Amy said, and he reached his hands towards the babies. One found a hand of the tiny boy, and the other a hand of the tiny girl. They were so incredibly soft, just as Aedan had been, as Aedan still was. "It would be nice if they had the same eyes," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Hold them," Amy urged him, just as she had done when Aedan was born. The little girl lay closer to where Robb was sat, and so he moved to scoop her gently into his arms first. Gods, she was light, his mother had been right about them being tiny. She was utterly perfect though, her features so delicate and new. Slowly Robb bent his head until he could press a kiss to her forehead. She grunted a little in response, shifting ever so slightly in his arms. After another long moment of wondering at her he offered her to Amy, his wife taking her into her own arms obligingly. Robb moved to pick up their second son now, feeling him almost as light as his twin. If he had to guess, he would say that his son was just slightly heavier than the little girl in Amy's arms. He was still tiny though, tiny and utterly wonderful. Again, he pressed a kiss to his forehead, before shifting himself so he could join Amy in leaning back against the pillows.

"We ought to name them," Amy said, moving her head so she could lean it down against his shoulder. Robb hummed his agreement, biting gently on his lip as his eyes flickered between the babies. "I wonder…" he started, "perhaps we could name him Benjen?" His uncle was still missing, and presumed dead by the men of the Watch. His father had held onto hope for a long time, but had recently given in and agreed that it was likely that his younger brother was dead. "I like that name," Amy said softly, "and it's such a wonderful tribute to your uncle. I wish I could have met him."

"So do I," Robb said, "he had the most incredible stories." Amy's free hand came up to clench in the curls at the nape of his neck at that. "Benjen Stark it is," she said firmly, "and you can tell him all about his namesake, and tell all of them the stories he used to tell you." Robb smiled at that, his eyes fixed on his son for a long moment. "Benjen Stark," he said softly, the newly named boy shifting slightly in his blankets almost as though in response. "What about our daughter?" he asked Amy after a long moment, his attention shifting to them. "Joanna," Amy said at once, "if you are agreeable?"

"After your grandmother?" Robb asked her, and she nodded her head. "I think my grandfather would like it," she said softly, and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Then Benjen and Joanna Stark it is then," he said proudly, and she snuggled herself closer to him, both of them just wondering over their two new additions until a light knock came at the door. "Come," Robb said at once, and the door opened. For a moment he wondered who had come, but then Aedan appeared with a grin. "Papa!" he exclaimed at once, toddling towards the bed. The door closed quietly behind him, and Robb thanked the Gods for his mother and her tactfulness. "Papa, up!" Aedan demanded when he reached the side of the bed. Robb had to shift Benjen into the crook of Amy's other elbow before turning back and hauling Aedan up onto the bed.

He couldn't help but laugh as his son's eyes widened upon seeing the two babies in Amy's arms. "Mama?" his tone was quiet and questioning as he shifted in Robb's lap until he was peering over the twins. "This is your new brother and sister, Aedan," Amy told him, and Robb chuckled on seeing the utter confusion on his eldest son's face. Aedan reached his hand out towards his brother after a moment, his movement hesitant. "It's alright," Robb soothed him, and Aedan's hand came to rest on top of the baby's forehead. "You must always be gentle, Aedan," Amy said softly, "they are much smaller than you are." Aedan nodded his head, and Robb believed that he did understand. He and Amy had been teaching him the word gentle from when she had first started to show with her pregnancy.

He had known that he must always be careful around his mother's stomach, and now they only needed to apply the same rule to the two new additions. Benjen shifted slightly then, and Aedan withdrew his hand at once. Robb bit down on his lip to stop the laugh escaping, seeing Aedan eyeing Benjen suspiciously for a long moment before he moved his hand towards Joanna. This time his hand found her hand, and her little fingers flexed at his touch. Again Aedan pulled his hand back at once, and Robb wondered just how confusing this must be for him at his young age. He looked towards Robb then, as though for reassurance. "It's alright," Robb soothed him, "I'm their papa too, do you understand?" Aedan looked confused, but he crawled back to where Robb was, and he gathered him up into a tight embrace. "I think it will take him a bit of getting used to," Amy said knowingly, and Robb nodded his agreement. "I think it will take us all a bit of getting used to," he replied, and she smiled, "but, I could not be happier than I am in this moment, with all of you here safe and healthy."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed that! Only one chapter left. I will try and have it up by next weekend, but I always find it so hard to write the last chapter of a story. Letting go is never easy haha, but it must be done!

More when I've written it ;)

:)


	69. Together

**A/N: **It's here! The final chapter! Sorry it's a little late, I have letting go issues haha. Anyway. It's done, and here it is. I hope you enjoy it. I know I didn't resolve everything, but you know, this was always meant to be a happy AU, so...that's my excuse ;) Hope you've enjoyed a little happiness in your GoT universe, and I hope the ending is a satisfying one.

Thank you to absolutely everyone who has reviewed, followed, added as a favourite, or just quietly read. Much appreciated each and every one of you!

**Guest: **Thank you very much, glad you like the way I wrote him.

**Guest: **Thank you. No, I didn't forget the wildlings and the white walkers, Ned dealt with that while the Robb and Amy were away. Some wildlings are settled on the Gift, and the Watch are armed with dragonglass against the walkers.

**Boramir: **Thank you so very much! We will indeed be seeing Tywin one more time. I know it's weird for me that it's ending, but I feel it's the right time to let go. There will definitely be more from me in the future, though right now I'm focusing on 'Wolf Pact' and getting a sequel together for 'For His Honour'. Knowing me I will inevitably take on a third project, I can't seem to help myself. Regarding your idea for the last chapter, I have to admit that I did think about doing it that way, and it was the plan for a long time. However, I changed my mind, and decided against an epilogue set in the future. It's just one final chapter, which I hope rounds things out nicely. That is how I imagined Tywin going out though, so great minds think alike on that score haha! Thank you again!

**unnamed visitor: **I know, I can hardly believe it myself! I'm glad you've enjoyed it though, and I hope you like the final chapter. Hopefully it will be a satisfying ending. Glad you liked the names for the babies, and Tywin will be making one final appearance in this last chapter. Hope you like it, and thank you very much once more.

Right-ho folks, one more time for old times sake?

:)

* * *

**Together**

* * *

Lanette slipped her hand into Jaime's as the sound of hooves and wheels against stone grew louder. They were all stood out in the courtyard of Winterfell waiting for the royal party to arrive. Well, all of them beside Robb and Amy, and their new additions. Aedan was outside, holding on to Ned's hand and looking around mischievously, his eyes sparkling and his feet shifting from side-to-side. Amy had clad him in his new cloak, pinning it with the direwolf pin that Tywin had bought for him, before telling him firmly that he must behave himself out in the courtyard. Aedan had nodded solemnly in response, and Lanette had had to jab Jaime hard in the ribs to stop him from laughing. Lanette couldn't help but wonder if Willem would ever be as wilful as her eldest grandchild. From his demeanour so far, she doubted it. He was tucked up happily in the crook of her elbow at the moment, awake and just blinking slowly up at the grey sky.

Her son was far quieter than Amy had ever been, and thankfully for her daughter, the two new arrivals seemed to be of the same temperament. So long as they were with one another they were content to lay there, often cooing happily. The only time they ever really grumbled was when they were hungry or wet, or if they had been out of sight of the other for too long. Lanette smiled down at her little boy, and he grinned in response, showing off the four new teeth that had poked through his gums. When they had come he had been irritable, but it was not the incessant screaming that Amy had done when hers had come through. She only looked away from him when the murmurs reached her ears, and she could see why. The King had passed through the gates and into the courtyard. Tywin and the Kingsguard rode in just behind him, and then came the carriage.

Lanette glanced towards Catelyn, seeing a wide smile on her face already. She knew the woman must be itching to meet her grandson for the first time, it had been the same for her when word had come about Aedan being born. Lanette was thankful that she had not had to wait as long as Catelyn had. Prince Robert was a good month older than Willem, no doubt sitting up unaided and close to crawling by now. Her eyes flickered again to Aedan, seeing him straining against his grandfather's hold. He looked up when he got nowhere, and Ned shook his head slowly. Aedan let out an irritated noise at that, but stopped straining and stood back in place again, his head bowed meekly. Lanette turned back to the arriving party so she would not laugh at the sight. The King was dismounting his horse, and as soon as his feet touched the courtyard all those assembled dropped down to one knee. Lanette had to let go of Jaime's hand and secure her hold on Willem as she herself did so.

Though it was not long before they were rising back up, the King happily telling them to do so. Lanette could see Tywin glancing around nervously, but she knew that he would make no move towards them and ask after Amy until the queen had been introduced. She caught his eye as the King moved towards the carriage, and sent him a reassuring smile. His features relaxed somewhat, his own lips twitching ever so slightly at the corners. Lanette knew well enough that he would have been instantly fearful on seeing that Amy and Robb were not present. Hopefully her gesture would be enough to keep his fear at bay until formalities were done with and he could enter the keep and see it for himself that everything was well.

The Prince was handed down to the King in the next moment, and Lanette glanced at Catelyn, seeing her eyes eagerly fixed on the sight. The King held his hand out for the queen and she appeared in the next moment, looking utterly lovely as she smiled at her family home. The eagerness in her eyes matched that of her mother, but she remained at her husband's side, as he aided his mother from the carriage. Princess Eleanor found her own way down, and the door was closed behind her, the King offering the queen his arm before they walked in step towards the family. Cersei and her daughter followed a few steps behind, both with smiles on their faces. The princess looked most excited at being in a new place. Lanette remembered her excitement from the Rock, wondering if Jaime would be coerced into helping her explore again. Somehow she imagined that Princess Eleanor would get on rather well indeed with Arya.

"Your Grace, welcome to Winterfell," Ned greeted as they came ever closer, "and my queen, welcome back." The queen smiled widely at that, and Lanette could see the King encouraging her closer. She didn't appear to need much encouragement, stepping forward to embrace her father at once. "Now, perhaps this formality can end," the King said in an amused tone. At his words everyone seemed to move at once. Catelyn was instantly before the King, her grandson soon manoeuvred into her arms. Everyone seemed to begin chattering at once, and in the next moment Tywin materialized in front of them. "No Robb or Amella?" he raised a brow expectantly, and Lanette couldn't help but smile. "They imagined a more private welcome would be appreciated, and as it is growing colder, they did not want the twins exposed for so long," she informed him, and he seemed placated. "Perhaps you could show me in," Tywin suggested, before nodding to Willem, "best he is not out for too long either."

* * *

Winterfell had a certain charm to it, Tywin supposed, as Lanette and Jaime led him down yet another hallway. He could not deny the warmth of the keep, and of the atmosphere in general, despite the chill in the air which was threatening winter. Now he was inside his worries that Amy and her children would freeze to death were abating slightly. They came to a halt towards the end of the hallway, and Jaime paused for a moment before rapping his knuckles against the heavy wooden door. Robb's voice called for them to come in, and Tywin straightened his doublet as Jaime pushed open the door and gestured Lanette in before him. She went as he bid, and Tywin shuffled forward a little. "Go on," Jaime said in an amused tone, "it's you they're waiting to see, not me." He couldn't help but roll his eyes a little at that, but he did as his son wanted and walked into the room.

The chambers was far simpler that any at the Rock, but they were incredibly warm and cosy, that he could not deny. He looked towards the fire, and Amy turned her head, beaming at once when she caught sight of him. She rose up from her seat next to Robb on the sofa, moving towards him as he stepped towards her. For once he allowed himself to forget that there was anyone else present, folding his granddaughter into his arms and embracing her more tightly than he ever had since she was a small child. Seeing her happy and well after the safe arrival of her children was more overwhelming to him that he had imagined it would be. Her letter had almost been enough to bring him to tears when it had arrived. She had taken the time to write it in her own hand, informing him that he had two more great-grandchildren, and that she had named her daughter for his beloved Joanna.

Amy pulled back from him after a moment, still beaming, but with slightly glassy eyes. "Would you like to meet them?" she asked him quietly, and he nodded mutely. Amy didn't seem offended by his silence, patting his forearm reassuringly, before she turned and padded towards the cradle that was set beneath the window. The heavy drapes were drawn, ensuring that no draught could get through and chill the occupants. He took a breath before he peered down, a smile lighting his face before he could stop it when he set eyes on the babies. They were bundled up in blankets, both slowly blinking up at him as he peered down on them. The boy was the very image of Robb, Benjen they had named him, for Robb's lost uncle. Joanna was just like Amy. Like Joanna herself. The only thing that distinguished her was the slightly different nose, and the big grey eyes. Tywin allowed his own to flicker back to Benjen, seeing that his own eyes were identical.

"Wonderful," he said hoarsely, unable to think of anything else to say. "Thank you," Amy said warmly, placing her hand on the one he had resting on the edge of the cradle. "I am very proud of you," he turned to meet her eyes, seeing the blue of them well with tears at his words. She bit her lip, and nodded her head, to which he moved and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He made to clench his hands together, to quell the shake, but he realised before he could that they were perfectly still. Almost stupidly he blinked, before he turned his eyes on Robb. The man stood at once, and Tywin held out his hand. Robb took it, and they shook hands firmly. Tywin allowed him a smile, and Robb grinned. He could see the pride and elation in the young man's eyes. That look that had always been there when he was around Amy. It had intensified now, and Tywin imagined that was what having three healthy children with a wife he adored looked like.

If only he himself had had that chance. "Wine, grandfather?" Amy's voice pulled him back before he could dwell on past regrets. It would do no good. He had made his peace with Tyrion, and he had rekindled his relationship with Cersei. Things with Jaime had always been easier, ever since he had left the Kingsguard and married Lanette. "Please," he remembered Amy's question, moving to seat himself down so he could take a breath. It felt as though it had been stolen from him the moment he had entered the room, but now it was returning to him, and even the simple act of breathing felt easier now. Amy offered him a full glass in the next moment, and he took it gladly, taking a sip and watching from the corner of his eye as she settled herself down next to Robb. "What do you think of Winterfell?" Amy asked him when he lowered his glass again. "It's quite charming," he said honestly, "I can well understand why you're so happy here."

* * *

Amy rearranged the beautiful snow-white blanket around Benjen as she settled into her armchair. He and Joanna had been named before the heart-tree this morning, and now the men had gone on a celebratory hunt, leaving the women to have a quiet luncheon in the parlour. Robb had been unsure about going, but Steffon had insisted that it was tradition where he came from, and Amy had reminded him teasingly that he was the King. Her husband had gone after that, the first time he had left her alone for any significant time since the babies were born. Not that she was really alone, she was surrounded by her mother, good-mother, good-sister, cousin and aunt. All of whom were fussing over the children. Aedan seemed to be trying to encourage little Robert to engage more with the toys he seemed to have strewn across the entire room. The little prince seemed unimpressed, chewing almost studiously on a wooden spoon that Sansa had liberated from the kitchens. Apparently he had another tooth coming through.

"Would anyone like some more tea?" Lady Stark offered, already leaning forward to pick up the pot. "I will have a little," Sansa replied, and she moved to top her cup up at once. "I would like some, it's rather refreshing. Would you tell me what it is?" her aunt asked, offering her own empty cup as soon as Lady Stark had topped Sansa's up. "Peppermint, with a squeeze of lemon," Lady Stark informed her. "It's lovely, though I suppose lemons will be in short supply soon what with the weather growing colder," her aunt said sympathetically, and Lady Stark nodded her agreement. "Robb said there is a bountiful harvest in the glass gardens," Amy piped up, "but I do not ever remember seeing any lemons in there."

"No, indeed," Lady Stark said in an amused tone, and Amy smiled, her attention moving to Benjen as he let out a frustrated little noise. Almost at the same time, Joanna in Eleanor's arms let out an almost identical sound. "I think they have been separated too long," Amy said as Eleanor looked towards her as though for guidance. "Change seats with me, Amy, sit next to Eleanor," her mother offered at once, and Amy shifted up from her armchair. Her mother did the same, glancing towards where Willem was sat up surrounded by cushions as she did so. Amy watched her little brother as she settled down next to Eleanor, tilting Benjen slightly in her arms so he could see his twin was near-by. Willem seemed to be happily playing, Aedan almost charging passed him in the next moment, his eyes fixed on Amy. "Mama!" he held up two wooden blocks to her, and she smiled for him.

"What are you building?" she asked him in an amused tone, and he bashed the two of them together in response. She shook her head exasperatedly, and he giggled at her. "Perhaps you could show Willem how you build Winterfell?" Amy suggested, and her son cocked his head to one side, his eyes sparkling with intent. "Gently," Amy reminded him firmly, and he nodded at once. Thank the Gods that was a word he understood perfectly, otherwise she would likely be at her wits end by now. Aedan was boisterous to say the least, but around the twins he always kept himself in check. Though Amy had heard him grumbling to Robb that he wanted them to be 'big babies'. She imagined he would be beside himself when they were old enough to play with him.

"Such an adorable sight," her mother commented, and Amy couldn't help but agree as she watched Aedan encouraging Willem to place a block atop another. "How is Karenza enjoying Dorne?" Amy asked, turning her attention to her aunt. "Very much," she responded, "she tells me that she is getting along well with her betrothed, of course, it will not be very long until Eleanor and I travel for the wedding."

"I so wish I could go," Sansa said almost longingly. "You cannot always be away from court," Lady Stark told her in an amused tone, and Amy smile. "No," Sansa agreed, "it was here or Dorne, I feel terrible that Steffon has to miss his sister's wedding, but I am so glad that you and father got to meet Robert." The little prince looked up at mention of his name, his eyes expectant. Sansa smiled down on him, lifting him up to sit in her lap when he held his hands up to her. "As am I," Lady Stark agreed, "where has Arya got to?" Amy immediately moved her eyes firmly to Benjen, occupying herself with fussing over his blankets again. She knew exactly where Arya was, but there was no way she was telling. The others could get into trouble for it later, and she would feign ignorance. Lord Stark had agreed she could go on the hunt, so long as she stuck close by Robb and Theon for the duration. The only other rule was that no one was to tell Lady Stark.

"I hear Jon in getting married," Sansa spoke up, and Amy looked towards her, seeing the knowing look in her eye. Amy sent her a grateful look, knowing that Sansa had obviously worked out exactly where her little sister was. "Yes, to Prince Oberyn's daughter, Elia," Lady Stark thankfully seized upon the new subject, seemingly forgetting all about Arya's absence. "He seems most happy, from what he wrote to Robb anyway," Amy added, and Sansa smiled. "Well I do hope so, considering everything. Do you think he will remain in Dorne with her, or return here?" she asked.

"I think he would be mad to leave Dorne considering winter is coming," Amy replied in an amused tone, "but in all seriousness, I think he intends to remain there with her. He really seems to have found his place in the world. I know Robb will miss him terribly, but he has promised to bring his new wife for an extended visit as soon as the first signs of spring appear."

* * *

Robb returned with the hunt at dusk. It had been rather a successful trip, and he had enjoyed himself immensely despite his initial want not to go. He hurried down the hallway, the feast would be beginning soon enough and he wanted to say goodnight to the children before he and Amy left them with their nurses for the night. When he reached the nursery he pushed the door open slowly in case they were already sleeping. The nurses were sat in front of the fire sewing, and they inclined their heads to him. He returned the gesture, before moving his eyes to find Amy sat on Aedan's little cot-bed, their eldest son snuggled in her lap as she read him a story. Aedan didn't seem that interested in her soft tones, exclaiming over her every few moments and pointing wildly at the page. He rolled his eyes at his wife before moving to peer into the twins' cradle.

They were laying peacefully side-by-side as usual, their arms flung up above their heads as they slept soundly. He couldn't help but smile as he noted the back of one of Benjen's hands was touching the back of Joanna's. The pair of them were bonded so much already that it astounded him. "Right, that's enough for tonight, into bed with you," Amy said in an exasperated tone behind him, and he turned. Evidently she had given up trying to read to Aedan with his constant interruptions. "No bed, papa!" Aedan protested, and Robb shook his head, walking towards them. "Bed, young man," Robb told him, in his sternest tone. He wasn't good at being stern with him, but he was trying for Amy's sake. She didn't want to be the one who always told him off. Aedan clamped his arms around his leg in response and Robb sighed heavily.

"You seem to have everything under control," Amy rose gracefully from where she had been sat on Aedan's bed. "Please don't," Robb said, already knowing from the look in her eyes that she was about to abandon him to his fate. "I have to get ready for the feast," she said innocently, "you want your wife looking her best, don't you?" she cocked her golden head to one side and he narrowed his eyes at her. Before he could speak up in protest she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips firmly to his. She was smiling when she pulled back, and he huffed as she ruffled Aedan's hair. "Goodnight my darling," she cooed at him, and he grinned at her. With that she clasped her hand around Robb's forearm for a moment before stepping around him and making for the door with a final farewell to the nurses.

"Right," Robb said, looking down on Aedan when the door closed behind Amy, "let's get you to bed." Aedan shook his head at once and Robb sighed, bending down and scooping him up into his arms. "That wasn't a question you little monster," he said, carrying him to his little cot-bed. "It's dark out now, Aedan, look," he drew back the drapes a little to show him the darkening sky. "No dark, papa," Aedan responded at once, and Robb closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes, it is, don't argue," he told him, pulling back the mountain of furs that he would be tucked up in and depositing him into bed. "You have to sleep to grow big and strong," Robb told him, and Aedan stopped wriggling at once, looking at him quizzically. Perhaps he was onto something here. "Just like mama tells you to eat all your dinner so you grow big, you have to sleep to grow strong," Robb continued, and understanding slowly dawned on his son's face.

"I sleep, papa," Aedan said happily, snatching the furs towards him. Robb tried very hard not to look too pleased with himself as he tucked him up snuggly, making sure he was wrapped up warmly enough. "Good boy," he praised him, and Aedan grinned. Robb leant in and pressed a kiss to his forehead once he was tucked up, and they shared a smile before Robb rose back up to his feet. "Goodnight," he said, and Aedan did his best to return the sentiment with his clumsy words. Robb turned way then, peering into the cradle and seeing that the twins were both still sleeping soundly before he bid farewell to the nurses and let himself out the door. It was a short walk to his and Amy's chambers, and he let himself in.

The sight of his wife almost took his breath away as he walked through the door. She was clad in a silvery grey silk dress that clung to her deliciously, and showed just enough of her rounded breasts to have his mouth dry. Around her shoulders she had wrapped a crimson cape, the edges trimmed with dark grey fur. "You look incredible," he told her as she smoothed her hands down the front of her dress. "Not too much?" she asked him, and he shook his head, moving towards her at once. "We are entertaining the King and queen after all," he said, placing his hands on her waist before leaning in and pressing his lips firmly against hers. She leant closer to him, her hands gripping around his upper arms as their kiss deepened. He had to pull away before he lost himself, leaning his forehead down against hers, their ragged breathing mingling together.

"I've missed you," he murmured before he could stop himself. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure he into being intimate with him again, but with her laced into that dress he could not help his baser instincts. Thankfully she smiled, her hands rubbing up and down his arms. "I think we should leave the feast a little early tonight," she said suggestively, and he grinned wolfishly at her. "Is that right?" he asked with a raised brow, and she nodded happily at him. "Don't think I haven't missed you too," she whispered, and he couldn't help but kiss her again. "We ought to go," she said in an amused tone when they pulled away again, "lest we are late."

"Hmm," he agreed with her, "if you insist, wife." She giggled at that, stepping out of his embrace and making her way to the door. He followed after her, closing it behind them before offering her his arm. She took it at once, just as she always had, and he breathed a happy sigh of contentment. He and Amy had always been destined for one another, but even he, with all his hopes, had never imagined that they would be this happy and blessed. "You have a spring in your step, Robb Stark," she said amusedly as they ambled down the hallway. "There would be something wrong if I didn't," he responded, "given that I have a beautiful wife and three healthy children. A man would be mad not to be happy if he were as blessed as I am." Amy nudged her head against the top of his arm, tightening her grip on him in response. "We are both so very blessed," she said happily, "and if possible, I think I just fell a little more in love with you."

* * *

"Hmm, I feel eighteen again," Lanette murmured as they slowly danced together after the formality of the feast had slowly descended into something resembling happy chaos. Jaime supposed that was the effect of the northern wine and mead. "Lucky you," he responded to his wife in an amused tone, and she pulled her head back from his chest so she could look up and smile at him. "Can you believe that we have nearly been married for twenty years?" she asked him with wide eyes. "You haven't aged a day, my love," he said, nipping at her waist lightly. She arched a brow in response, clearly sceptical of his words. "You are still as charming as ever you were," she said wryly, and he couldn't help but laugh. "And you are just as shrewd, my darling," he said lightly, to which she smiled again.

"Twenty years though," he said after a moment of quiet, shaking his head, "where in the name of the Gods did all that time go?" Lanette shook her head in response, her shoulders shrugging. "I think we have made the most of it," she said after a moment, and he nodded his agreement. "Most definitely," he voiced, "and two beautiful children to show for it." He bent his head to press a kiss to her forehead. "And still madly in love," she said teasingly, and he chuckled. "Always," he promised her, meeting her eyes as he uttered the word. Lanette had forgiven him for his betrayal at the beginning of their marriage, had even encouraged him to build on his proper relationship with his twin. Things were much less awkward with Cersei now. In fact, since her visit to the Rock, time spent with her could almost be described as pleasant. It was also innocent, how it always should have been.

"What are you thinking of?" Lanette asked him as they continued their dance. "The past," he said honestly, "what you saved me from, and how lucky I am to have you love me the way you do." Lanette quirked her head to one side at his words, a tiny smile playing about her lips. "I have _always _loved you," she told him with conviction, and his lips found hers at once. "You are the best thing that could have happened to me," he murmured against her softness when he pulled back. "You made me a better man, and you gave me Amy and Willem. I don't want to think what would have become of me had you not come into my life, Lana. All this," he nodded around the merriment in the great hall of Winterfell, seeing all the happy, smiling faces, "all this is your doing."

"I merely did my duty," she responded, her eyes finding his and holding them, "this is not my doing. Jaime, you chose to leave the Kingsguard, you asked to be released from your vows. Look around again, only this time, I want you to realise that all of this happiness that surrounds us is your doing. If not for you making such a leap of faith we would not be here now, none of us would. At least not like this. Be proud of yourself Jaime, because I know I am, of everything you have done for us and our family. I love you for it, I always have, and believe me when I say, I always will."


End file.
